


Better Then

by LightDark01



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Amor lésbico en grandes cantidades pero no pervertido, Animales Espirituales, Arrepentimiento y Culpabilidad, Badass Max, F/F, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Viajes en el tiempo que te rompen la cabeza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 144,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: Chloe lleva muerta cinco meses y Max ya no puede vivir con la decisión que tomó. Ha intentado volver, pero sus poderes han desaparecido. ¿O sólo están durmiendo? ¿Podrá activarlos de nuevo con la motivación adecuada? Max sólo puede pensar en una forma de averiguarlo.





	1. Presiona W para saltar.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164365) by [IsraelBlargh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsraelBlargh/pseuds/IsraelBlargh). 



> "Drama/Thriller con una trama de viajes en el tiempo que te rompen la cabeza y toneladas de Pricefield. Inspirado por Koethe y su impresionante música"

 

Las olas se estrellan contra el acantilado que tengo a mis pies, golpeando incesantemente con sus espumosas olas la roca desnuda. La tranquilidad reina aquí arriba: el olor del mar, la brisa y el canto de los pájaros, el calor naciente del sol a mi espalda. Y, sin embargo, esta paz es sólo superficial. Mientras miro la foto en mis manos, me siento a la deriva entre las corrientes, revoloteando sin rumbo entre los recuerdos atados por el viento.

Chloe lleva muerta cinco meses desde hoy.

Pensé que mejoraría con el tiempo, de alguna manera. Esto es lo que ella quería, ¿No? Esto es lo que tenía que pasar, la vida que se supone que debo vivir. ¿Cómo podría ir en contra entonces?

Se ha convertido en una rutina mirar fijamente la foto, esta maldita foto de la mariposa que no puedo dejar atrás. Ya he intentado volver. Lo he intentado cientos de veces.

He intentado rebobinar. Nada de esto funciona. Desde el funeral, los poderes de viajar en el tiempo han estado como encerrados al otro lado de una puerta que no puedo abrir. Durante un tiempo me sentí aliviada, cuando pensé que podía seguir adelante y mantener a Chloe en mis recuerdos, como ella hubiera querido.

Ya no pienso eso. He estado viviendo la vida de una persona muerta durante cinco meses. De pasar cada día sin aferrarse a nada. Antes cada aspecto de la vida me parecía importante, las notas, las tareas, las interacciones sociales, todo en general. Ahora ya nada tiene importancia. Por la noche me encierro en mi habitación y lloro hasta que mis ojos ceden y caigo en un sueño agitado. Es todo tan pequeño y sin sentido. Esta vida ya no me parece mía, ya no es real, sino la imagen distorsionada de una existencia que podría haber sido.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en la forma en que fue asesinada, en la persona que era en esta realidad. No puedo sacar a Joyce de mi cabeza, doblada y rota, apenas una cáscara de lo que solía ser. Las pesadillas me roban cada sueño. Jefferson acecha en cada rincón oscuro, aunque sé muy bien que se pudrirá en prisión durante mucho tiempo. Chloe muere todas las noches ante mis ojos ella muere y yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo. Salí del cuarto oscuro, pero el cuarto oscuro se quedó conmigo.

Y nadie lo sabe. Nadie puede saberlo. No creerían mi propia historia, aunque la escucharán. ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante, cuando cada conversación es un arrastre a través de un campo lleno de minas, cada pregunta un tormentoso recordatorio del conocimiento que no debería tener. No puedo soportar la forma en que me miran, preguntándome qué es lo que está mal, preguntándome por qué no me he recuperado. Usan palabras como "valiente", "tragedia" y "curación". No saben lo que hacen, pero aun así me dan ganas de estrangularlos a todos.

Todo este peso me está aplastando, me está dejando sin aliento. Es demasiado, no puedo soportarlo más sola. Ya no puedo hacerlo más.

Así que aquí es donde estoy, en el mirador del faro. Mis piernas están sobre la barandilla. Esta es la única manera. Después de lo que hizo Kate en la línea de tiempo original, todo esto resulta muy irónico.

Guardo la foto y cierro los ojos. No soy una suicida, no realmente. Necesito regresar junto a ella, y esto es simplemente lo único que me queda por intentar, una situación de vida o muerte para volver a activar mis poderes. No imaginé nada de esto, sé que están ahí. Si esto no funciona, nada lo hará.

Y si los poderes no se activan... bueno.

Dejarla morir fue la decisión correcta. Sigo creyendo a pesar de todo.

No creo que pueda vivir con ello y sin ella.

Abro los ojos.

Doy un paso adelante.


	2. La mecánica del enfoque

En este momento, el viento me golpea la cara mientras la costa se apresura a encontrarme. Incluso cuando caigo, un solo pensamiento ineludible grita en mi cabeza: Estoy a punto de morir. Esta es la idea más estúpida que he tenido, ¿Cómo he podido estar tan desesperada? Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ¿Verdad, Genio?

Un gemido ahogado comienza en mi garganta mientras el acantilado se acerca cada vez más. Las imágenes crueles de un cuerpo deformado, que se estrella con las rocas que están debajo de mí ya son visibles en mi mente. Abro las manos delante de mí como si fueran suficientes para amortiguar la caída.

Un momento después, estoy de vuelta sobre el faro.

Me tropiezo. Uno, me encuentro aferranda desesperadamente a la barandilla. Dos, respiración entrecortada, Tres, me derrumbo en el suelo gritando y llorando en mi propia miseria.

Casi me suicido. Pero funcionó, pero casi me mato, pero funcionó. Sigo yendo y viniendo entre los pensamientos, horrorizada y orgullosa al mismo tiempo. Me lleva un tiempo recuperar la compostura.

Finalmente, respiro profundamente y me pongo de pie con un gemido. Puedo sentirlo ahí otra vez, esta fuente sobrenatural de poder capaz de distorsionar la realidad. Está a mi alcance. Miro mi mano derecha, buscando diferencias. No hay nada fuera de lo normal.

Miro hacia atrás, y hay una mariposa azul en la barandilla, sentada exactamente donde salté. Aletea con calma sus alas, aparentemente indiferente a cualquier cosa que yo pudiera hacer...

**"No sé si eres un ángel guardián o un espíritu troll, pero... gracias... supongo."**

Está revoloteando. Probablemente para hacer un tornado en otro lugar. Con cierta vacilación, me acerco y trato de rebobinar. El velo de la realidad se espesa a mi alrededor, pinchando mis sentidos de manera familiar. Está presión pulsante, esta lenta y reacia obediencia. Es una extraña sensación reconfortante.

Y mientras el viento, el clima y las olas cambian de dirección en cámara lenta y se deslizan hacia atrás, la mariposa sigue flotando sin impresionarse.

Lo paro todo.

La energía ha vuelto, realmente todo ha vuelto. ¿Ha estado en mí todo el tiempo? ¿O este espíritu animal extraño, que me cuida, me lo da y me lo quita por capricho?

Todo es igual de una forma u otra, ¿No? Conseguí lo que quería. Sólo queda una cosa por hacer ahora.

Con los dedos temblorosos vuelvo a sacar la foto. Sus bordes están desgastados y el borde blanco ha amarilleado un poco debido a las lágrimas, pero la imagen sigue siendo tan clara como el primer día. La sostengo con ambas manos para que no tiemble tanto.

**"Lo siento, Arcadia. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte."**

Concentro mis sentidos. Sus contornos brillan. Todo, menos la imagen, se desdibuja.

Que esta realidad ya no exista.

Muevo el carro. Agarro el martillo. Rompo el vaso. Activó la alarma. Todo como estaba antes.

Soy un manojo de nervios mientras escucho a Chloe sobrevivir al encuentro. ¿Cuánta sangre hay en mis manos ahora mismo? No es como antes: Sé lo que pasará esta vez. Estoy destruyendo la ciudad activa e intencionadamente por razones puramente egoístas.

**"Vale la pena, Chloe lo vale."**

Ni siquiera puedo contener la sonrisa. ¿Soy una persona horrible?

Deje todo como estaba, excepto un detalle.

Saco mi diario y hojeo algunas páginas. Me pregunto si diez son suficiente. No recuerdo cuánto escribí hasta nuestro último día. No importa mientras lo lea dentro de unos días. Si no dejo un mensaje a mi yo pasado futuro, entonces estaría eternamente atrapada en un bucle interminable de miseria

Sólo presiono el bolígrafo ligeramente, para que no se vea ninguna huella en el papel. Las palabras ocupan toda una página.

" _Hola, Max. Soy Max del futuro._

_Ella te pedirá que vuelvas al baño de Blackwell._

_No lo hagas. No lo hagas. Sólo sigue adelante._

_Muéstrale esta nota cuando suceda, pero no antes._

_En serio, me enfadaré si la dejas morir de nuevo"_

Mis sentidos pierden el control cuando llego al final. Pongo el diario en su sitio y mi mano sobre el botón rojo grande como si lo hubiera pulsado. Con suerte, mi yo pasado hará todo lo que se supone que ella debe hacer de ahora en adelante.

Una cortina blanca brillante envuelve mi visión.

* * *

Por un momento sigo en el baño de la escuela, el ruido de la alarma de incendios me golpea los tímpanos.

En el siguiente momento, estoy en una pequeña habitación con un ordenador y una puerta al frente. Hay un arma en mi mano. ¿Una pistola eléctrica?

 **"Amiga"**  una voz familiar resuena en mi cabeza,  **"Eres la heroína más increíble de todos los tiempos."**

Miro hacia abajo y hay un hombre paralizado en el suelo. Dos más detrás de mí.

**"¿Hola? Tierra a McFly, ¿Por qué estás ahí parada? Mierda, ¿Se ha vuelto a cortar la conexión?"**

**"¿Chloe?"**

**"Woah, Hey. Dijiste que dejáramos de usar nuestros nombres reales. Lo menos que podías hacer era atenerte a tus propias reglas".**

Me pongo una mano en la oreja y encuentro algún tipo de auricular. **"¿Cómo, eh... cómo debería llamarte?"**

Hay un silencio momentáneo.

 **"¿Estás bien**?" Pregunta finalmente. **"Este no es el momento de hacer bromas".**

**"Yo... yo sólo, um..."**

La alegría de escuchar la voz de Chloe es algo atenuada por los 3 cuerpos que me rodean. Obviamente, sólo los electrocuté. Nada peor que eso, espero.

**"Amiga, contrólate"**

**"Sí, uh, vale."**

**"¿Qué está pasando contigo?"**

**"De acuerdo, por favor, no te asustes. Te dije lo que podía hacer con las fotos, ¿No? ¿Sabes?"**

**"Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo?"**

**"¿Qu-qué?"**

**"Acabas de usar una foto para hacer esta línea de tiempo. ¿Hasta dónde has llegado?"**

**"Yo... cinco-cinco meses. ¿Por qué estás aquí...?"**

**"Cinco..."**

Otro tramo de silencio.

 **"Mierda"** finalmente respira **. "Eres la malvada Max. Por fin ha llegado la hora".**

**"Yo, uh..."**

**"Es hora... Mierda, es hora. Este es el peor momento de todos..."**

**"¿Por qué tengo una pistola eléctrica en la mano, Chloe? ¿Dónde estoy?"**

**"No hay tiempo para esto ahora."** Su voz se convierte en un graznido ahogado, como si estuviera cerca de las lágrimas. **"Por favor, haz exactamente lo que te digo ahora, ¿De acuerdo? Mira en el bolsillo de tu abrigo, en el lado izquierdo. Hay una foto de los dos allí."**

Empiezo a hacer lo que me dice, pero algo bajo mi abrigo me detiene. Asustada, miró fijamente la funda de la pistola atada a mi pecho.

**"¿Llevo un arma?"**

" **No hay tiempo ahora, Max. Haz lo que te digo, luego hablamos".**

 **"Vale, lo siento, Voy."** Busco en el bolsillo interior. La foto está ahí, dentro de una bolsa con cremallera. Estamos mirando fijamente a la lente, serias y formales. Apenas reconozco a ninguna de los dos.

 **"Eso fue hace una hora"** dice. Dios mío, ¿Por qué está llorando? Pensé " **Salta y dime palabra por palabra: -Es hora de decir adiós-. Yo sabré qué hacer. ¿Lo entiendes?"**

**"S-sí. Sí. "¿Estás bien?"**

**"Estoy bien. Sólo hazlo, Max. Estás en peligro ahora mismo. Te quiero, ¿Vale?"**

**"Uh-"**

Desde el otro lado sólo se oye una desagradable crisis, un zumbido y el ruido del micrófono. Pero entonces puedo oír su voz de nuevo, silenciosa como a la distancia. **"¡Mierda! ¡Maldito infierno!"** Un fuerte estruendo. Algo está rompiendo Chloe. **"Ahora, en este preciso instante. ¿Ella aparece? ¿Por qué demonios ahora? ¡Maldita mierda, maldita mierda, mierda!"** Sigue maldiciendo. Ella grita y llora.

¿Qué clase de realidad es ésta?

Me quedo mirando la foto. Hago lo que dice por ahora, parece ser literalmente vida o muerte. Intento concentrarme más allá de las armas, los cuerpos y la ira explosiva de Chloe.

Mis sentidos se desdibujan con una facilidad asombrosa, y una vez más me voy.

* * *

El flash de la cámara se apaga, y parpadeo por un momento, desorientada. Miro a mi izquierda, y una Chloe de pelo negro me mira con curiosidad.

 **"Mierda"** Dice ella. " **Usaste la foto. Pensé que el plan era bueno. ¿Qué ha pasado?"**

Trato de orientarme. Estamos dentro de un coche, compacto, de aspecto elegante. Estoy vestida de negro, desde los dedos de los pies hasta los guantes sin dedos, al igual que ella.

**"Chloe..."**

**"Así de malo, ¿Eh? Espera, ¿Cuánto tiempo te fuiste? Por favor, no me digas que han pasado días. Oh Dios, ¿Estás bien?"** Su mano aprieta la mía mientras se inclina hacia adelante, mirando más de cerca. Hay tanta preocupación en sus ojos...

 **"Sí, estoy bien, yo... no es lo que piensas."**  Cubro sus dedos con mi mano libre.  **"Me dijiste que te dijera esto: Es hora de decir adiós. Dijiste que sabrías qué hacer".**

Su expresión, sólo... se derrumba. Ella se aleja de mí, me mira como si acabara de cargar en su regazo a una terrible abominación.

**"No- no es verdad. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Dentro de cuánto tiempo?"**

**"Um... una hora, dijiste."**

La información la toma en silencio, recostada en el asiento, respirando con tranquilidad. Miro la foto en mi regazo. Es tan raro verme con el pelo rubio dorado, cola de caballo bien atada, hebras sueltas sujetas detrás de las orejas. El cabello de Chloe se peina en un moño con flequillo en los lados, negro como el carbón. Ahora tiene un pendiente en la nariz, aparentemente. Ambas parecemos completamente cansadas y exhaustas.

 **"Está bien",**  susurra.  **"Está bien, está bien".**  Parpadea y se frota los ojos. Me mira y trata de sonreír, pero la humedad de sus ojos la traiciona.  **"Realmente llegaste en el peor momento."**

Le devuelvo la sonrisa disculpándome.  **"Ya me han llegado muchas cosas a los oídos."**

**"¿Sí? ¿Qué tan enojada estaba?"**

**"Tú... prácticamente enloqueciste. Creo que empezaste a destrozar el lugar, dondequiera que estuvieras".**

**"Sí. Puedo identificarme."**

**"Me llamaste... ¿Malvada Max?"**

Chloe agita su mano despectivamente. **"Sólo nuestro apodo para el otro tú, no es mezquino. Mira, va a ser duro y raro, pero antes que nada... muchas gracias por lo que hiciste. La nota que dejaste".**

**"¿Oh, uh... seguro, supongo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo para ti, pero acabo de hacerlo".**

**"Lo sé, sí."** Ella exhala un aliento frustrado, moviendo la cabeza. **"Mierda, esto se ha complicado de nuevo. Maldito viaje en el tiempo".**

**"Lo siento, Chloe, pero... ¿puedo abrazarte, por favor? Estoy tan feliz de verte."**

Incluso en su estado de shock puedo ver un destello juguetón en su ojo. Estira un brazo de forma provocativa. **"Nena, hemos hecho mucho más que eso, así que date el gusto."**

Pasé por alto lo que obviamente quiere decir y me dirijo a ella sin dudarlo. Es incómodo doblarme sobre ella con el freno de mano molestando, sin embargo, es lo único con lo que he soñado durante tanto tiempo. La presiono tan fuerte como puedo y dejo que la realidad de su existencia se hunda en mis huesos.

Valió la pena. Pase lo que pase, lo que haya hecho…valió la pena.

 **"De dónde vengo, llevas muerta cinco meses",**  le susurró al oído.

**"Eso es lo que pensábamos. Supusimos que aparecerías tarde o temprano. No pensé que pasaría tanto tiempo".**

La dejaré ir de nuevo, aunque sea a regañadientes.  **"¿Por qué... por qué estás tan asustada?"**

**"D'uh. No pude despedirme de BetaMax. Siempre supe que pasaría, pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Pero oye, esta Chloe tiene una hora entera, así que... está todo bien".**

**"¿"BetaMax"?**

**"Bueno, porque era secundaria en comparación, ¿Entiendes? En realidad, es una pregunta bastante desagradable, pero de alguna manera es la forma más fácil de llevar un registro de tu cronosquizofrenia crónica".**

**"Oh."**

No lo había pensado, por supuesto. Nunca había dado mucha importancia a la Max que sobrescribía cada vez que viajaba a una nueva realidad a través de una foto.

Esta Max... ella sabía lo que iba a pasar, gracias al mensaje. ¿Cómo sería vivir durante meses sabiendo que en algún momento todo lo que estás experimentando será olvidado en un instante?

Fue una sentencia de muerte, en cierto modo.

**"Chloe, ¿Por qué llevo un arma?"**

**"Te lo explicaré más tarde. Desaparecerás en cualquier momento de todos modos."**

Justo en el momento justo, los bordes de mi percepción comienzan a deshilacharse. La tomó de la mano, de repente tengo miedo de dejarla ir a otro futuro incierto. O.… presente, técnicamente.

Ella me sonríe.  **"Te huelo en el otro lado."**

**"Chloe, lo siento. Dile que lo siento".**

**"No lo sientas. Me salvaste de nuevo y ella lo sabe. Sólo se enfadará un instante".**

**"Todavía…"**

**"Anímate, soldado. Lo superaremos, ¿De acuerdo? Y no te preocupes por los tintes. Se lavan."**

Es lo último que oigo antes de que el fundido blanco brillante me envuelva de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo 2, no creo que tenga que explicar nada ¿No?
> 
> Si tenéis alguna pregunta no dudéis en hacérmela. Cuando al principio puse lo de viajes en el tiempo que te rompen la cabeza, no lo decía en broma.


	3. Esta acción tendrá consecuencias.

 

Estoy sentada en un coche desconocido, en un lugar desconocido, agarrada a la mano de Chloe como si esta estuviera evitando que me ahogara.

Al momento siguiente, sus labios se entrecruzan con los míos. Su cuerpo me envuelve en su calor, sus brazos me presionan con desesperación. Su aroma me embriaga. Siento como si pudiera fundirme con ella en cualquier momento y convertirnos en una.

Es sorprendente, pero ni en un millón de años lo llamaría "desagradable"

Ella debe haber notado mi reacción de sorpresa cuando finalmente se aleja a medias de mí. Sus mejillas muestran claros rastros de lágrimas y no hace falta un espejo para ver que las mías no son tan diferentes a las suyas.

Chloe busca en mis ojos.  **"¿Max?"**

**"Soy...yo. La otra yo."**

**"De acuerdo".** Me deja ir torpemente. **"Lo siento. Empezamos y.… no pudimos parar"**

**"Está... Está bien."**

El sabor y la sensación de sus labios aún perduran en mi lengua. Me trae recuerdos de otro tiempo, otro beso compartido en un momento de desesperación.

No sé lo que parece reconocer en mi cara, pero me da la espalda como si no pudiera mantener la mirada. Me apoyo en el capó de un coche plateado, probablemente el mismo en el que estábamos sentadas. Frente a mí y a unos metros más adelante hay un par de bancos, una barandilla y algunos árboles. Más allá de la barandilla, un valle suavemente montañoso se extiende cubierto por el sol de la mañana junto con una pequeña y soñolienta ciudad cercana. No tengo ni idea de dónde podríamos estar.

Todavía de espaldas a mí, Chloe respira hondo y temblorosa.

 **"Aquí"**  Ella se vuelve hacia mí y me da un teléfono con un par de auriculares enrollados alrededor.  **"Tú, bueno la otra Max, te dejo esta grabación, deberías escucharla. Yo necesito un momento a solas"**

Se acerca a la barandilla y se apoya en ella con los codos, abrazándose. Aunque permanece tranquila todo el tiempo, todavía puedo ver sus hombros temblando bajo sollozos silenciosos.

Trago con fuerza, me pongo los auriculares y toco la pantalla del teléfono. Se dirige directamente a la aplicación de grabación mostrándome el último mensaje grabado.

Le doy a play.

Después de unos segundos se oye mi propia voz, húmeda y áspera.

**"Hola, Max. Soy yo, Max del pasado. Sí, cinco meses y viajar en el tiempo sigue siendo muy raro"**

**"Así que... estoy a punto de irme. He luchado con eso, ¿Sabes? Ojalá pudiera decir que no, pero aun así da miedo. En algún momento, esta persona en la que me he convertido desaparecerá. Sigo diciéndome a mí misma que no se está muriendo, pero..."**

Suena como si hubiera estado llorando, hace una pequeña risita al terminar. **"Sueno muy depre ¿No? Debería callarme, sé que ya te sientes como una idiota. Estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste, y este es el precio que pagamos. Además... algunos de mis recuerdos es mejor dejarlos en el olvido."**

**"Estoy grabando esto para darte algunos consejos rápidos. Los detalles están en el diario, así que asegúrate de leerlo tan pronto como puedas."**

**"Así que... no sé cómo han ido las cosas para ti, pero para nosotras ha sido muy duro. Dejar los poderes atrás no era una opción. He hecho algunas cosas cuestionables que nunca pensé que haría, y aprenderás cosas sobre ti misma que podrían asustarte. Pero, por favor, créeme: todo era necesario. Todo era para mejor. Así es como tiene que ser, porque las alternativas son mucho más terribles."**

**"No sé cuántas habilidades conservarás cuando te hagas cargo. Quizás tuviste que valerte por ti misma en el apocalipsis y eres aún mejor, quién sabe. De todos modos, aquí van algunas cosas básicas que deberías saber"**

**"Eres razonablemente buena con las armas, pero tampoco te lo creas mucho. En el cuerpo a cuerpo eres…como decirlo…lamentable, pero los poderes lo compensan. Puedes rebobinar suavemente durante tres o cuatro horas, súper rápido, súper lento, como quieras, sólo tienes que seguir practicando y empujando los límites."**

**"Oh, sí, lo llamo "rebobinado suave" cuando te quedas en el lugar, y "rebobinado rápido" cuando literalmente regresas todo al mismo lugar en el que estabas. Incluyéndote a ti misma. Como volver a clase la primera vez, ¿Recuerdas? Ha vuelto a pasar varias veces. Aún no sé cómo controlarlo, pero tiene que ser posible"**

**"Aparte de eso, puedes moverte mientras rebobinas el tiempo, es bastante duro de hacer, pero increíblemente útil.**   **Hay mucho que mejorar"**

" **Y luego están las visiones, que pueden ser un gran problema si estás haciendo algo importante. Simplemente ocurren, no sé cuándo, no sé por qué. A veces es sólo un destello, a vece duran minutos. Por lo que sé, todo lo que ves no puede ser cambiado, así que hazte a ello. Ah… duelen un montón, así que prepárate"**

**"Hablando de dolor, las migrañas ocurren a menudo, pero las hemorragias nasales y los desmayos ya no son tan frecuentes, sólo si te pasas de la raya. Sólo asegúrate de que Chloe esté cerca cuando vayas a entrenar. Es difícil llevar un registro de toda la logística del tiempo, pero estás bien. Ya se ha acostumbrado"**

**"Chloe y yo…bueno, somos pareja. Una pareja muy seria, perdidamente enamorada. Así que le va a costar mucho adaptarse, me imagino. No lo tomes como algo personal, ¿De acuerdo? Ella te ama tanto, que ni siquiera puedo explicarlo..."**

La voz se vuelve quebradiza de nuevo y su respiración se torna pesada.  **"Sé que eventualmente sentirás lo mismo. No te arrepentirás, te lo puedo asegurar".**

**"Me voy a enfadar mucho si olvidas que yo te hice lesbiana, Caulfield."**

**"¡Oh, ¡Dios mío, vuelve a tu esquina, entrometida! Se supone que esto es privado".**

**"Bien, bien..."**

**"Lo que hay que ver…"**

**"Escucha, hagas lo que hagas, cuídala bien, ¿Entiendes? Ella está... mejor ahora. Ahora está medicada... con antidepresivos. Asegúrate de que lo toma todos los días. Yo misma había empezado con ellos, pero luego lo volví a dejar, porque por alguna razón se cruzan con mis poderes. No era... muy gracioso a veces. Tienes T.E.P.T. crónico y todo eso. Probablemente no lo habríamos logrado si no nos hubiéramos tenido la una a la otra. Ella ha pasado por suficiente mierda, así que no la lastimes más, ¿Entiendes?**

**"Dios, qué estoy diciendo. Tú eres yo. Te enamoraras de ellas, si es que no lo estas ya."**

**"Oh, sí, por cierto, tus poderes… A veces te sentirás tentada de vez en cuando a ocultarle algo. Para protegerla, para evitar una discusión estúpida o algo así. Pero no lo intentes en primer lugar. Grandes noticias: Apestamos mintiéndole a Chloe, y apuesto a que tiene un séptimo sentido para nosotros, Max. Ella lo nota cada vez y lo digo en serio: cada maldita vez, lo juro por Dios. Así que no le mientas, comparte la carga, cuéntale todo. Te alegrarás de haberlo hecho, y ella puede manejarlo."**

**"¿Qué más? Oh, sí, es cierto. Fuera lo que fuera ese estúpido tornado de hocus-pocus, parecía ser un asunto de una sola vez. En los últimos meses, he doblado el espacio-tiempo como una galleta salada y no ha pasado nada. No tengo ni idea de por qué Arcadia Bay tuvo que ser destruida. O se trataba de que Chloe muriera en el estúpido baño de la escuela todo el tiempo, o simplemente no tenía nada que ver conmigo al final... ni idea"**

**"Aun así debería avisarte... mejor que estés lista para ver cosas raras. Pienso que hay un mundo completamente diferente dentro de nuestro mundo ya existente. No lo sé, no se puede explicar, no importa cuánto lo intente. Y eso me molesta mucho."**

Un poco de silencio. Un suspiro profundo.

**"Hay mucho más que contar. Acababa de empezar a hablar de Sean Hijodeputa Prescott, pero tuve que deshacerlo todo, me habría llevado demasiado tiempo. De todos modos, no puedo hacer justicia a lo que tengo que decir sobre este tema aquí. Sólo lee el diario cuando estés lista. No he escatimado en detalles crueles sobre lo que este hombre nos ha hecho hasta ahora. Solo quiero darte una motivación adecuada…"**

**"He hecho todo lo que he podido. Voy a besar a mi novia un poco más si me permites. Siéntete libre de seguir haciéndolo cuando hayas vuelto y yo ya me haya ido."**

**"Oh sí, Chloe dijo que te estabas preguntando sobre el arma. No te preocupes, somos los buenos. Más o menos. Y sí, has matado gente. No había otra opción.**

**"Tendrás que lidiar con ello. Sé que puedes, porque yo lo hice."**

**"No nos decepciones, Max Caulfield."**

La voz se detiene. La grabación se detiene.

**"Wowser."**

Chloe se vuelve hacia mí. Parece un poco más tranquila.  **"Mierda, ¿todavía dices eso?"**

**"Muy apropiado para la situación, ¿No crees?"**

**"Hey. Es algo muy fuerte."**

**"¿Tú también lo escuchaste?"** Asiente con la cabeza **. "¿Maté a alguien?"**

 **"Vaya, ¿te lo contó enseguida?"** Chloe se inclina hacia atrás contra la barandilla y cruza los brazos delante de ella. **"Es verdad. Ambos lo hicimos. De lo contrario, probablemente estaríamos mucho más que muertas".**

**"¿Tú también?"**

Chloe se encoge de hombros. No parece orgullosa de ello, pero tampoco parece arrepentida. Sólo está exponiendo los hechos.

**"¿Quién? ¿Qué está pasando?"**

**"Los malditos Prescott. El tipo está tramando algo horrible, Max. Arcadia Bay fue sólo el principio, una mierda seca en comparación. Estábamos en ello hasta ahora, estábamos a punto de llegar al final cuando apareciste".**

**"¿Ponerle fin? ¿Cómo?"**

**"¿Cómo crees? Finalmente pudimos arrinconar al hijo de puta y ya te habías encargado de sus medidas de seguridad. Eres una asesina ninja imparable, Max".**

Parpadeo aturdido. **"Mierda, Chloe."**

**"Sí, como dije... cosas difíciles... Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites para procesarlo"**

Me recuesto contra el coche. Esto es un poco demasiado. ¿Somos...? ¿Asesinas? ¿Fugitivas? Forajidas, seguro. Es como si recuperar a Chloe hubiera creado nuestro propio mundo post-apocalipsis privado. ¿Es realmente la única vida que puede tener? ¿Es todo lo que puedo darle, "muerte miserable" o "matar para sobrevivir"?

Mientras miro fijamente mi mano preguntándome cuánto dolor podría haber causado hasta ahora, Chloe camina hacia la puerta trasera del asiento y rebusca entre su basura. Nuestra basura, diría yo. Ella viene y me da un cuaderno negro. Después de lo que he visto de esta realidad, espero que el "Death Note" sea una de esas cosas.

**"Tu diario no es tan colorido hoy en día. Básicamente lo escribiste como una guía para la nueva tú. O la vieja tú, o...joder, ya sabes a lo que me refiero."**

Hojeo unas cuantas páginas apáticamente, tres cuartas partes de ellas están llenas. Unas pocas fotos individuales, casi sin adornos ni garabatos, pero muchas cosas escritas a mano.

 **"Llevará un tiempo leer todo esto** ", Le dije.

**"Pfft, no, no lo hará."**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Puedes leerlo en un instante, tonta. "**

**"Oh. Claro. Los poderes del tiempo, d'uh."**

Ella cierra suavemente el cuaderno mientras aún está en mis manos. Sus dedos persisten en los míos.  **"Pero no lo hagas ahora. Sobrecarga de información y todo eso. Dijo que hay una mierda espantosa ahí dentro, y ya pareces bastante nerviosa".**

**"¿No lo has leído?"**

**"¿Y provocar la ira de la poderosa Max?"**

**"Acaba de terminar su sermón sobre compartir todo contigo."**

**"Sí. Confío en que lo hagas, y tú confías en que no lea tu diario personal. Tiene sentido, ¿No?"** Ella me da una sonrisa cariñosa y un empujón hacia el lado del pasajero.  **"Vamos, sube. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras de camino. O...puedes seguir ordenando tus pensamientos en silencio, lo que quieras. Como dije...** " la sonrisa se vuelve descarada. **"Tómate tu tiempo".**

**"Nunca te cansas de los juegos de palabras, ¿verdad?"**

**"Nope. Y sabes que los amas. Socios en el crimen, Super Max."** Levanta la mano para chocar los cinco.

**"Groooan".**

**"Vamos, dilo, no me dejes colgada..."**

Pongo los ojos en blanco y le doy a su mano una bofetada a medias. **"Socios en el tiempo, idiota".**

**"Siempre y para siempre. Vamos."**

Nos sentamos en el pequeño Nissan Whatchamacallit. Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado a su vieja chatarra. Probablemente dejada atrás en algún camino solitario después de dar su último gemido miserable y sucio.

Conecta su teléfono móvil a la radio del coche y hace clic en los menús durante un rato.  **"Ahí. Por los viejos tiempos".**

La música se pone en marcha, lo suficientemente tranquila para que podamos tener una conversación al respecto. Nunca supe el nombre de la canción, pero pinta vívidamente el recuerdo en mi cabeza como si hubiera ocurrido ayer: Chloe bailando en su cama, fumando, diciéndome que sacuda mi huesudo culo blanco. Me hace sonreír como si estuviera de nuevo en su habitación.

 **"Me encanta ver esa sonrisa",** dice. La forma en que me mira... es como un retrato de la palabra "tierno".

Tengo que mirar hacia otro lado. Mis mejillas se sienten muy calientes de repente.

Empieza a reírse. **"No he visto eso en mucho tiempo, ¡eres la cosa más linda! Mierda, será mejor que me vaya. No quiero ser demasiado insistente"**. Chloe arranca el motor y pone en marcha el coche. Vaya, transmisión manual.  **"Por cierto, nunca rebobines en un auto en movimiento. Terminarás con el culo plano en medio de la carretera".**

**"Estoy seguro de que hay una historia hilarante en alguna parte".**

**"No, en realidad no. Probamos muchas cosas. Por la ciencia, ¿No? No paré de reírme mientras conducía hacia ti y te recogía."**

**"La compasión siempre ha sido una de tus señas de identidad. Ahora tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué más hemos probado?"**

**"Hmm, pensemos... Por ejemplo, lo de ahora no sólo tiene que ver con los coches en movimiento. Más bien, los viajes en el tiempo están prácticamente excluidos del espacio-tiempo normal, junto con toda su energía cinética actual, o al menos su energía cinética en relación con la Tierra y su auto-rotación. Funciona... un poco como un ancla que evita que seas catapultada a una órbita cada vez que retrocedes en el tiempo. Esa es la teoría, de todos modos. Un ejemplo: Si saltas de un rascacielos y luego en el último segundo, justo antes del impacto, enciendes tu viaje en el tiempo... eres prácticamente Batman, a eso me refiero".**

**"¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Salté de una casa para probar esto?"**

**"Ejem. ¿No es...? ¿Lo primero? Primero que nada, más... bueno, ya sabes, cosas más bajas. Una pared de altura media, de un autobús, luego un árbol... paso a paso. Pasitos de bebé directamente a un maldito abismo, jeje. Tu misma describiste la sensación como "Como si se te hundieras en gelatina", como si el aire a tu alrededor se condensara y evitara que cayeses. Todo lo que veo es a ti, primero arriba y luego de repente a unos pocos centímetros del suelo y sin un rasguño. A veces hay una imagen fantasmal de ti cayendo. Depende, creo, de la duración del viaje en el tiempo o algo así. Bastante espeluznante, a veces."**

**"Eso es…wow."**

No lo sabía antes de saltar del faro, pero lo hice de todos modos. Había estado contándolo como un "rebobinado fuerte" para ponerlo en la terminología de BetaMax, lo cual aparentemente es un hecho raro y todavía incontrolable.

No pensemos demasiado en ello. De lo contrario, podría decidir que estoy loca.

**"Ahora tengo miedo de preguntar qué más probaste."**

**"¡El conocimiento es poder, sin embargo! He aquí algunos otros datos divertidos: hay un límite de cuántas cosas puedes llevar contigo a través del tiempo, es complicado, pero "la mitad de tu peso" es una buena regla empírica. Más que eso y se queda atrás. No puedes retroceder más allá del momento en que estabas inconsciente. Todavía no, al menos. Además, no tienes que extender la mano como una idiota, eso es algo que haces por alguna razón, como cuando los Jedi agitan la mano para controlar la mente. Mmmm…"** Se toca los labios con un dedo mientras conduce con la otra mano. Parece que nos estamos alejando de la ciudad. **"Digamos que accidentalmente te rompes la blusa. No se reparará si la llevas puesta, pero quítatela y verás cómo se arregla sola. Oh, aquí hay algo muy importante: no te curas rebobinando. Te mantienes cansada, te mantienes herida y te mantienes sucia".**

**"Eso suena como si me hubiera metido en problemas en algún momento..."**

**"Suertuda del siglo. Has estado muy cerca, Max. Estoy hablando de 'congelar putas balas en el aire'. Digamos que hay una buena razón por la que llevas fotos a prueba de fallos a cualquier lugar".**

**"¿Congelar balas en el aire? Vaya, eso es bastante sorprendente".**

**"Sí, está bien, Neo. Siento decírtelo, pero tú no eres la elegida".**

Hago un gesto elocuente con mi teléfono. **"No te preocupes, ella ya me dijo que nunca seré una maestra de kung-fu."**

**"Hablo en serio, Max. Te han hecho mucho daño. Si alguna vez te pillan con la guardia baja, es fácil morir al instante. Y desde la vida después de la muerte no puedes volver a saltar a través de una foto, entonces finalmente es un buenas noches para ti."**

**"Vale, vale, lo entiendo..."**

**"Hablando de..."** comprueba su teléfono **. "Han pasado quince minutos desde que apareciste. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tu cabeza está bien?"**

**"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por?"**

**"Huh. A menudo tienes migrañas un tiempo después. A veces hasta te desmayas".**

**"Oh, genial. Por fin algo por lo que esperar..."**

Está sonriendo. **"Odias el salto de fotos".**

**"Qué sorpresa. Parece que las dos hemos estado muy ocupadas".**

Me mira. De nuevo este brillo ominoso brilla en sus ojos **. "Y ni siquiera te he dicho la mitad, cariño."** Ella mueve las cejas y sonríe de manera significativa.

No puede evitarlo, ¿Verdad? Bueno, yo también puedo jugar."

**"¿Ah, sí? ¿Quizás te acobardaste de nuevo después de que aceptara otro de tus desafíos?"**

**"¡Oh, cierra boca! ¿Ninguna de tus versiones lo olvidará nunca? ¡Me sorprendiste totalmente! No tenía ni idea de qué más hacer..."**

**"Hablas mucho, 'novia', pero desde mi punto de vista parece que siempre hago el primer movimiento."**

En realidad, yo había asumido que ella iría inmediatamente a la contraofensiva, pero en vez de eso se quedó callada y pensativa.

 **"Es verdad, sabes,"**  dice finalmente.  **"Tú has hecho el primer movimiento todas las veces. Tengo muchas oportunidades, pero pienso que puedo ser rechazada y me vuelvo loca".**  Me mira de reojo, pero no me mira a los ojos.  **"Y ahora es aún peor, porque sabes lo que siento por ti. Como... sabes lo desesperada que estoy en el amor, y si intento algo es como si te estuviera presionando, y no quiero eso. Sería una mierda que sintieras que... ya sabes, que tienes que hacerlo. Así que aquí estoy con una novia amnésica y una gran chica y oh, Dios, cállate, Chloe, lo estás empeorando".**

Por un momento, sentí una sincera lástima por ella. Pero ahora ya no puedo contener mi risa.  **"Antes tenías razón, ¿sabes? Todo esto es una locura".**

**"¡Te lo dije! Malditos viajes en el tiempo, pero afrontémoslo..."**

Su mano estaba en la palanca de cambios. La cubrí con la mía.  **"Chloe... yo no me preocuparía tanto si fuera tú. Todos estos meses, no he deseado nada más que estar contigo. Y ahora que este deseo se ha cumplido, no tengo intención de volver a dejarte nunca más a tu lado".**

Ella me sonríe y lo reprime rápidamente, como si se sintiera cohibida de su reacción. **"Eso es increíble. Me hace feliz oír eso, ni siquiera lo sabes".**

Chloe, recatada y tímida. Nunca pensé que vería eso algún día.

**"¿Podrías decir que es...? ¿Hella?"**

Se pone a reír a carcajadas.  **"Oh, amiga, una palabra del pasado. Hemos eliminado gradualmente el 'hella' sin ni siquiera notarlo. Se fue bastante rápido."**

**"¿Hella rápido?"**

**"Sí, ahí va, ya está viejo."**

**"Jaja, me alegro, para ser honesta. Descansa en paz,'hella'. Apenas te conocíamos."**

**"Amén."**

Caemos en un silencio agradable, simplemente observo por un momento el curso cada vez más sinuoso del camino. Su lista de reproducción sigue reproduciendo otras canciones que no conozco. Muchas de ellas un poco más pesadas de lo que normalmente me gustaría, pero nada que haga arrugar mi nariz. En vez de eso, me entrego a esta sensación, que me hace cosquillas en el estómago: Chloe se sienta justo a mi lado. Estaba muerta, pero ya no lo está. Y, además, mierda, enamorada de mí... palabras dichas por ella. No creo que tenga que preocuparme de que me rechace en un futuro cercano.

Ahora hay muchos más árboles a nuestro alrededor. A donde quiera que vayamos, parece bastante remoto. Debería preguntar acerca de ello, debería preguntar acerca de otras cien cosas, en realidad, pero preferiría poner a descansar la preocupación persistente que ha empezado a crecer en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

**"Así que... AlphaMax, ¿eh?"**

Chloe se encoge de hombros. **"Empezó como la Max Original y se fue transformando de alguna manera"**

**"¿De alguna manera?"**

**"Bueno, después de todo, fuiste tú a quien tuvimos que deberle todo este lío. Además, sonabas bastante malvada en la nota, y sacrificaste mi culo, así que... AlphaMax."**

Las palabras hacen un bulto en la boca del estómago. Ella debe haber notado un cambio en mi expresión, porque se acerca y me sacude la pierna rápidamente, como si tratara de sacudirme de una pesadilla. **"Mierda. Estaba bromeando, tú bromeas sobre eso todo el tiempo. Deberías haber sacrificado tu lamentable trasero, ¿sabes? Así es como lo intentamos sobrellevar, con estas bromas estúpidas supongo"**

Sacudo la cabeza. **"Lo siento, lo he revivido una y otra vez en mi cabeza durante tanto tiempo. Fue insoportable, Chloe. No podría vivir con lo que te hice".**

**"Oye, oye, está bien. No hiciste nada malo. Fue mi sugerencia que saltaras hacia atrás y que me dejaras morir. Fue una gilipollez de mi parte hacer que cargaras con esa decisión. Hablamos de ello poco tiempo después, puedes imaginarte fácilmente por qué tu yo futuro dejaría este mensaje. Me dijiste que el remordimiento y la culpa te comerían poco a poco desde dentro. Que lo intentarías desesperadamente, pero que nunca superarías perderme. En realidad, es bastante deprimente pensar en algo así, pero... también puedes imaginarte que a mi ego le gusta oír algo así en cualquier momento".**

Yo resoplé sin reírme. **"BetaMax suena mucho más inteligente que yo. Por un tiempo pensé que podría soportarlo, pero..."**

**"Pero sois la misma persona, Max. Simplemente tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensarlo, en vez de que le echaran en la cara una decisión tan incalificable como la tuya".**

**"Tener tiempo para pensar lo hace aún peor, Chloe. No tenía nada de impulsivo. Al final decidí destruir todo a sabiendas para poder estar aquí".**

**"Mentira, no destruiste nada."**

**"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo es que no estás disgustada conmigo ahora mismo?"**

**"Oh, por favor, no es como si hubieras puesto una bomba en el centro de la ciudad. Poderes locos fueron arrojados en tu regazo, trataste de hacer lo correcto a cada paso y luego un maldito tornado destruyó todo, no a ti. E incluso si lo hubieras hecho, ¿qué importa? Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Dejaría que ciudades enteras se quemaran hasta los cimientos por salvarte, ni siquiera tendría tu opinión en cuenta. ¿Qué clase de hipócrita sería si me enfadara contigo ahora? Sí, nadie vale tantas vidas, lo sé, pero ese nunca ha sido el punto. Lo valemos todo la una para la otra. Y eso es todo lo que me importa".**

A pesar de su profunda pasión, su flamante discurso siempre conserva una voz tranquila. Cada palabra sirve a su propósito, cada énfasis está en la sílaba correcta. Un argumento cuidadosamente considerado.

**"Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, ¿no?"**

Me echa una mirada significativa, como si pudiera seguir mi hilo de pensamiento perfectamente **. "No necesariamente palabra por palabra, pero... tuvimos que trazar una línea en algún momento, ¿no? No podíamos seguir así para siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que los sentimientos de culpa se desbordaran".** Se encoge de hombros. **"Por eso empezamos a hablar de ello. Hablando de toda la maldita mierda que teníamos en nuestro interior. Sin timidez innecesaria y sin recriminaciones mutuas. Y.… como resultó más tarde, me alegré de ello después de todo. A pesar de todo el dolor y la destrucción, me alegró de que me eligieras. Y tú también estabas conforme. Puede ser cruel y egoísta de nuestra parte... pero así son las cosas. Así que... para responder a tu pregunta, no tengo ningún interés en gritarte por ello"**

Me quedo en silencio un momento, mirando por la ventana. Mientras pienso en lo que está diciendo, siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros. Tiré cientos de vidas por un precipicio sólo para estar con ella. Esto es lo que realmente soy... y ella está de acuerdo con ello.

Max Caulfield, supéralo ya. No somos la primera pareja en la historia dispuesta a matar la una por la otra, y no seremos las últimas.

Echo un vistazo a un ciervo cuando el coche gira a la izquierda en un camino de tierra ancho. Hacemos contacto visual antes de que se adentre en el bosque.

 **"Hola**." Su mano está en mi hombro. Sus ojos alternan entre el camino y yo. **"Ya casi llegamos. No te culpo, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de castigarte".**

Toco su mano y trato de sonreír lo más tranquilamente posible. **"Estaré bien. Lo prometo."**

**"Yo también lo espero. De lo contrario, tendré que obligarte a tomar mis pastillas para el buen humor. A la mierda los poderes de viajar en el tiempo".**

**"¡Ja!"** Estoy gesticulando de nuevo en mi celular. " **Ya me ha dicho que me asegure de que la tomes regularmente."**

**"Sí, te ponías muy estricta sobre ese tema."**

**"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?**

**"No hay mucho de lo que hablar, en realidad. Me ayuda a mantener la calma y a no perder los estribos en las cosas más estúpidas. No hay nada de vergonzoso en ello. Al menos una de nosotras debería estar cuerda".**

**"¿Tú eres la cuerda? Eso da miedo".**

**"Muerde mi brillante culo. Para ser honesta, probablemente podría haber usado una receta médica incluso antes de que toda esta jodida mierda pasara. Mamá siempre quiso que yo también fuera a terapia, pero... ya sabes lo imbécil que fui con ella. Prefiero drogarme y sentir lástima de mí misma. Fui un idiota".**

**"Eso es duro, Chloe. Tuviste que lidiar con muchas cosas. Lleva tiempo."**

**"Bueno, al menos el tiempo está de nuestro lado ahora, ¿verdad?"**

**"Vale, ahora te estás esforzando demasiado. Esa ni siquiera tenía sentido".**

**"Ahora todo son críticas. Ojos al frente, mi reina del drama. ¡Contemple sus dominios!"**

Los árboles se separan para revelar un pequeño claro. Esperaba algún tipo de cabaña en el bosque, pero aparcado fuera de la vista de la carretera principal hay un enorme autobús Greyhound, excepto con muchas menos ventanas. Está pintado en dos tonos de azul oscuro con el logotipo habitual en el centro, y cada cristal que queda está teñido de un negro muy reflectante.

La miro de reojo. **"¿Un autobús?"**

**"Parece un viejo autobús, ¿no?"**

**"¿Esa cosa es nuestra? ¿Cómo lo trajiste hasta aquí?"**

Aparca el coche junto al monstruo. Desde donde estoy sentada, se eleva fuera de mi vista.

**"Gracias a tus habilidades del tiempo. ¿Como si no? Vamos, entremos. Ya lo verás."**

Salimos y con una sospechosa ceja arqueada la sigo hasta la entrada. Presiona un llavero y la puerta se abre como si estuviéramos en Star Trek.

Chloe se gira y se inclina extravagantemente, señalando a la entrada. **"Después de usted Su majestad."**

**"Eres una boba..."**

Sin saber muy bien qué esperar, subo los escalones de la cabina del conductor. Una mirada al interior y tengo que parar un momento.

**"Whoa."**

Chloe se sube detrás de mí. **"En realidad, creo que esto se merece un 'wowsers' completo y cargado."**

Está, por una parte, muy por encima de nuestras posibilidades. No hay manera de que en mil años podamos permitirnos los sofás de cuero, las encimeras de mármol, los fregaderos de la cocina (dos de ellos), la estufa, un televisor HD gigante…la lista es lo suficientemente larga como para marearme. Pasada una puerta, veo un espejo de pie y una cama tan grande que empiezo a pensar que este "autobús" podría trascender las leyes de la física por completo. Esto es para la vieja casa rodante de Frank lo que una mansión elegante es para el escondite de Chloe.

**"Chloe, esto es una locura."**

**"Espera a que uses la ducha, te derretirás."**

**"¡Esto es muy caro! ¿Quién diablos lo pagó?"**

Me da una mirada sin emoción.  **"¿De verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta?"**

**"¿Lo robamos?"**

**"¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no. Comprado legalmente, registrado, pintado a medida, todo legal, todo bajo un alias".**

**"Entonces..."**

**"Poderes de rebobinado. Comercio de bolsa online. Haz las cuentas".**

**"¿Hablas en serio?"**

**"Tan en serio como nuestras múltiples cuentas bancarias. Somos las mejores, nena".**

Doy un paso más. Es como entrar en un anuncio para jubilados, con todo el cuero y los electrodomésticos blancos y azulejos tan brillantes. Ropa doblada al lado de una cesta de ropa sucia, un poco de desorden en los lavabos y alrededor de ellos, una bolsa de patatas fritas medio vacía y un Beany arrugado en el sofá de la televisión, un suéter tirado sobre el reposabrazos y basura de comida rápida en una mesa cercana... o bien no pasamos mucho tiempo aquí, o bien he hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora frenando las conductas caóticas de Chloe. No es que puedas dejar muchas cosas dentro de una casa rodante, si tienes que estar en movimiento con frecuencia.

Me dirijo a Chloe. Por alguna razón, me está empezando a doler la cabeza.  **"Vale, creo que ya es hora de que me digas qué está pasando. Seré honesta, me imaginé que estaríamos tratando de armar una vida juntas en Seattle o algo así, no viviendo a lo grande en algún lugar del bosque, haciendo misiones y asesinando gente".**

 **"Sí. Este no era el plan original, eso seguro".**  Ella me mira más de cerca.  **"Te estás poniendo pálida. ¿Te sientes bien?"**

**"Sólo es un dolor de cabeza, estaré bien..."**

Inmediatamente se para a mi lado y me empuja con énfasis hacia el sofá **. "Sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, mi trasero." "Hace cinco meses que saltaste, sabelotodo. Ven, siéntate un momento."**

Chloe me acuna como si me convirtiera en una figurita de cristal que podría romperse en cualquier momento. **"Max, estás sangrando. Sólo relájate. Estas bien, estamos a salvo aquí. Me alegro de no tener que cargarte esta vez".**

Apenas puedo sentir los cojines debajo de mí antes de perder la conciencia debido al dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo largo y cargado de referencias tanto a partes del juego como a otras cosas.
> 
> El Hella se puede traducir como muy, realmente, increíble...etc. No lo traduje porque pierde toda la gracia. El que tradujo la historia al alemán omitió esta parte por completo.
> 
> Hay juegos de palabras pero al traducirlas pierden todo el sentido
> 
> El Wowser es como el Hella de Chloe pero para Max. No sé si os acordareis pero en mas de una ocasión Max dice esta palabra, si queréis podéis buscarlo, esta en youtube.
> 
> Rápida aclaración, no estaba muy seguro de traducir AlphaMax y BetaMax pero prefiero dejarlo así. Se denomina AlphaMax a la Max original y BetaMax, a la Max que estuvo con Chloe durante los cinco meses. A partir de ahora lo encontrareis escrito de esta manera. LA broma con el AlphaMax es que lo dicen como si fuera "MalvadaMax, Max la villana etc"
> 
> Repito, cualquier duda que tengáis sobre la historia no dudéis en preguntármela.
> 
> Pues nada, nos vemos.


	4. Anteriormente

Estoy viendo la pantalla de un portátil. En ella se puede ver una pequeña habitación, dentro de ella hay una losa de metal lisa, atada a la losa está Chloe. Está desarreglada y despeinada, su camisa es un trozo de tela roto en el suelo. Junto a Chloe se encuentra una joven con un cuchillo en la mano, la hoja está enrojecida por la sangre.

Junto a mi muñeca encadenada hay una pequeña mesa con un teléfono. Una voz, profunda pero ligeramente nasal, llega para castigarme con arrogancia.

**"Me decepciona, Srta. Caulfield. Ha dicho otra mentira. ¿Srta. Derrick?"**

**"No,"** ruego **, "Lo juro, no, no, no, por favor, deja de hacerle daño, por favor, haré todo lo que quieras, lo juro…"**

**"Una raya por cada mentira."**

El cuchillo la corta, dibujando otra línea roja. Los gritos de Chloe cuajan mi alma. Intenta retenerlos, pero no puede. Haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para detenerlos.

**"Por favor, por favor, lo juro... juro que he terminado de pelear..."**

**"¿Tomará alguna otra medida contra mí?"**

**"No, lo juro, lo juro..."**

**"Sigue mintiéndome, Srta. Caulfield."**

**"¡No! ¡Por favor! Tú ganas, no puedo ganar, ¡Ahora lo veo! Te lo ruego, por favor, para, haré todo lo que me pidas."**

**"Una línea por cada mentira, Srta. Derrick."**

**" ¡Para! ¡Para! "¡No la toques, te mataré, te lo prometo!"**

Mis muñecas ya están sangrando por la lucha constante contra los grilletes. Mis poderes para viajar en el tiempo ya no me permiten deshacer todo esto. Sabe lo que puedo hacer y puede detenerme. Como en un sueño veo a Chloe gritar, llorar y lanzar una maldición tras otra a la chica que sujeta el cuchillo. Están en otra parte. En algún lugar donde no puedo localizarla. Lo que siento es desesperación como nunca antes la había sentido.

**"Un poco de verdad después de todo, Srta. Caulfield. Tienes tanto ímpetu, qué pena que haya rechazado mi generosa oferta tan precipitadamente. Hemos cruzado el Rubicón, por así decirlo. Si hubieras obedecido a la voz de la razón desde el principio, nada de esto habría pasado."**

**"Maldito imbécil..."**

**"Srta. Caulfield, preferiría que moderara su lengua."**

**"...lo siento. Lo siento, ya me estoy rindiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Has dejado claro tu punto, has ganado, haré lo que me pidas. Pero por favor, no le hagas más daño..."**

**"Repite después de mí, "Haré todo lo que me pidas, mi señor."**

**"Haré... haré lo que me pidas. Mi señor."**

**"¿Vuelves a romper una palabra inmediatamente? No soporto que me mientan. Srta. Derrick?"**

**"¡No! No, lo siento, ¡detente! ¡Por favor!**

Haz que se detenga. No puedo soportarlo más. Haz que pare de gritar.

Nunca antes había sentido un odio tan intenso en mí.

**"Intentémoslo de nuevo, Srta. Caulfield."**

**"Viejo asqueroso hijo de puta, ¿cómo puedes hacerle eso a alguien…"**

**"Una vez más se olvida de sí misma, Srta. Caulfield."**

**"¡Escúchame! Estoy indefensa y lo sé. Pero iré tras de ti si alguna vez me das la oportunidad, y cuanto más la hieras, más decidida estaré a matarte. Nada de lo que hagas ahora puede hacerme sentir lo contrario. Adelante, dime si miento o no".**

Solo hay silencio, interrumpido por los sollozos miserables de Chloe.

 **"Lo es",**  dice la voz. " **Lo es, en efecto. Sr. Jefferson, llévela de vuelta a la celda y encárgate de ella. No me sirve de nada de esta manera".**

Una presencia se cierne sobre mí. **"Será un placer para mí."**

La sobria habitación gris a mi alrededor desaparece y es reemplazada por una con parte en blanco y negro. Cajas duras, con luz fría, cajas de almacenamiento, un fondo fotográfico blanco como la nieve...

 **"Una viajera del tiempo",**  dice Jefferson. " **No es de extrañar que no pudiera tenerte para mí. Pero está bien, ¿verdad, Max? Me mantuviste contigo de todos modos. Por siempre en nuestro Dark Room".**

Esto no puede ser real.

**"Ya no tienes poder sobre mí."**

Se inclina y siento un cosquilleo en el cuello. Su aliento en mi oreja me hace estremecer.

**"Eso está por verse, Max. El Sr. Prescott te quiere rota, y el hombre consigue lo que quiere. Veamos cómo te sientes cuando termine".**

Se deshace de mis ataduras. Quiero saltar inmediatamente sobre su garganta, pero mis miembros se niegan a obedecer más allá de las débiles sacudidas.

**"¿Te gusta mi nuevo cóctel? Consciente, pero indefensa".**

Me levanta la barbilla y me mira a los ojos. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo quiere alejarse de este enfermo. No puedo, y me está volviendo loca.

**"Mira tus pupilas. Eso es perfecto. Sabes, no tuve la oportunidad de divertirme contigo la última vez. Era todo trabajo y nada de diversión. Podemos arreglar eso ahora."**

Toma mis dos manos y las levanta detrás de mi cabeza donde las amordaza nuevamente con cinta adhesiva. A medida que se acerca, este desagradable sentimiento de vergüenza y exposición se desliza por mi cerebro. Corta de raíz cualquier indicio de pensamiento racional, por muy banal que sea. El miedo abierto pronto se une y mi respiración y mis latidos se aceleran, golpeando cada vez más rápido contra el pecho y la garganta.

**"Suéltame, montón de..."**

**"Oh, con ese tono, ¿cómo me voy a negar? Aunque, debo admitirlo, Max, estoy impresionado. Eres una luchadora. Muy diferente a tu querida amiga. Si me preguntas, sé lo mucho que aprecias mi elocuente opinión, ella no valía la pena".**

En una neblina de drogas me doy cuenta de que Chloe está justo enfrente de mí, tirada en el suelo. Tiene un agujero de bala en la frente.

**"Chloe... no, Chloe... te salvé. Esto no es real, yo te salvé."**

Nada de esto es real. Deja de escuchar, nada de esto es real.

**"Pensé que querías salvarlos a todos. Lo habría hecho yo misma, pero el poder de hacerlo no estaba en mi mano, sino en la tuya. ¿Por qué, Max? ¿Por qué le darías la espalda? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Realmente pensaste que podría vivir con esa carga en mi conciencia? Me gusta respirar, pero por dentro ya estoy muerta".**

Aprieto los ojos. No es real, no es real, me lo repito una y otra vez. Y, sin embargo, lucho para liberarme, para moverme, para patear y golpear de cualquier manera que pueda. La parálisis se mantiene firme de todos modos.

Y luego unos dedos calientes me rozan el cabello de forma suave y cuidadosa. Su presencia es un contraste entre la noche y el día y el toque nauseabundo de Jefferson.

**"Shhhh."**

La mano sostiene mi nuca, me acuna la cabeza. El calor y la comodidad se filtran a través de la fría oscuridad, como un rayo de sol que atraviesa la tormenta.

**"Duerme, Max. Nada te hará daño. Estás a salvo aquí".**

El susurro es silencioso, suave. Supera a las voces acusadoras que me rodean, empujándolas firmemente a un segundo plano. Eleva mis pensamientos por encima de las nubes de tormenta.

**"Estás a salvo aquí."**

Me aferro a esas palabras, no sea que me sumerja de nuevo en la vorágine.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que noto es este cálido brillo amarillo dorado a mi alrededor. Un refrescante aroma afrutado se encuentra en el aire ¿Cereza? Y una agradable melodía suena discreta desde el sistema estéreo. Dedos suaves se arrastran a través de mi cabello, muy suave y calmante.

**"¿Chloe?"**

**"Hola, dormilona".**  Está colocando algo a su lado... su teléfono móvil probablemente. Puedo escuchar claramente una sonrisa en su voz.  **"Has estado fuera durante un tiempo. Estaba empezando a preocuparme."**

Mi cabeza está en su regazo. Mis brazos abrazan una de sus piernas como si fuera un peluche. Una pierna bien entrenada y desnuda, debo decir.

No me siento con ganas de dejarla ir  **"¿Cuánto tiempo?"**

**"Un par de horas. Primero te quedaste inconsciente, pero luego tuviste una especie de pesadilla. Te calmaste después de un rato."**

**"¿Fuiste tú? ¿Abrazándome y susurrándome?"**

" **Sí. Sí, esa fui yo. No es mi primera fiesta de pijamas".**

Le doy un apretón de manos.  **"Gracias."**

**"Siempre".**

Veo que "Message to Bears" está sonando en el estéreo. Una de sus nuevas canciones. Aparentemente, ella sabe que me encanta su música. ¿Y de dónde viene ese olor? Huele absolutamente bien aquí. Velas perfumadas, probablemente. Al menos toda la habitación está llena de velas. Todo se sentiría tan perfecto si no fuera por los horribles restos de la pesadilla en mi cabeza o el repugnante sabor metálico que deja en mi boca.

**"Fue horrible, Chloe."**

**"¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?"**

**"Fue peor de lo que estoy acostumbrada. ¿Nos capturó Sean Prescott de verdad?"**

**"¿Viste eso?"**

**"¡Sí! ¿Realmente sucedió de esa manera? ¿De verdad te torturaron? Por favor, dímelo."**

**"Bueno... sí y no. Para mí, al menos, no sucedió. Para BetaMax, sí. No pudo escapar de este maníaco durante semanas. Saltó a través de una foto y se aseguró de que nunca ocurriera".**

Me sorprende que ella simplemente esté justificando mi miedo. Qué horrible es tener que pasar por algo así. Todavía puedo sentir el puro odio que hay en mí. No me extraña que intentara matar a ese tipo.

**"¿Y Jefferson? ¿Sigue vivo?"**

**"Nop, ese cabrón está muy muerto. Un camión entró en la comisaría y se estrelló contra su celda, lo único bueno que salió de ese tornado".**

**"¿Está muerto de verdad? ¿Encontraron su cuerpo?"**

**"Sí, lo que quedaba de él. Te juro que no volverá a hacer daño a nadie nunca más".**

Considero sus palabras por un momento.  **"Se merecía algo peor",**  le dije.

**"Eso mismo pienso yo. Max, ¿Qué está pasando? Se supone que no debes guardar ningún recuerdo. Nunca había pasado antes"**

**"No lo sé. Tal vez los sueños son... ¿diferentes? No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona todo esto".**

**"¿Recuerdas algo más? ¿Cualquier cosa en absoluto?"**

**"No, lo juro. Sólo ese horrible sueño. Tal vez haya más. Como si necesitara más combustible de pesadilla..."**

**"Eso es una mierda. Esperaba que finalmente pudieras dormir ahora, pero supongo que era mucho pedir. Es una mierda verte tan cansada todo el tiempo."**

**"Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo. No mientras estés aquí para protegerme del hombre del saco."**

**"Ojalá. A veces no puedo hacer nada más que despertarte. Me has dicho que te deje en paz para que al menos duermas un poco, pero obviamente no voy a hacer eso".**

La miro por el rabillo del ojo.  **"¿Has estado sentada aquí todo el tiempo?"**

**"No. Después de acomodarte bien, hice ejercicio y me duché, luego vine a ver cómo estabas. Hice lo de Max Whisperer y luego, eh... hice algunas otras tareas. Es seguro hacer cosas mientras duermes, ya que sé que no lo vas a rebobinar. He estado aquí los últimos veinte minutos. Se siente bien ir más despacio".**

**"Lo siento, lo siento, pero... ¿Has hecho ejercicio? ¿Tú?"**

**"Sí, ríete, nerd. Veremos si aún te ríes cuando tenga que sacar tu culo cojo de los problemas otra vez porque la Pequeña Señorita Oráculo está teniendo otra visión".**

**"Mee-ow, hablando de un tema delicado..."**

**"En realidad no**." Me pellizca el brazo **. "Me gusta molestarte."**

**"Nunca lo noté en absoluto. Sabes, quiero seguir preguntándote sobre un millón de cosas, pero me siento como una idiota, disparando miles de preguntas por minuto".**

**"¿Estás bromeando? Esto es agradable. Normalmente soy yo la que tiene amnesia crónica. Finalmente voy a ser la sabelotodo"**

**"Bueno, ahora sabes lo que se siente el tener que explicarlo todo, a todas horas, supongo."**

**"Oh, qué pesada carga llevamos."**  Suspira y gira los hombros, acomodándose en los cojines extraplush. " **Es una vida dura, pero nos las arreglamos."**

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, y yo floto a la deriva en el ambiente súper acogedor. Sus dedos siguen peinando mi cabello, las uñas cortas me hormiguean en el cuero cabelludo de vez en cuando. Su otra mano viaja ociosamente arriba y abajo de mi brazo, rozándolo, acariciándolo, acariciándolo, acariciándolo de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro. Se siente bien. Tan agradable. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Hombre. Si soy perfectamente honesta, me siento un poco... ya sabes. ¿De humor? Música lenta, luz de velas, un montón de toques…es como si fuera hecho a medida para que yo me ponga en marcha, y no estoy hecha de piedra.

Se me abren los ojos. De repente me pongo de pie, sonriendo como una maniática.  **"Oh, Dios mío, estás intentando seducirme."**

Está ahí sólo por un segundo, pero no hay duda del pánico repentino en los rasgos de Chloe.

**"¡Qué! Supéralo, estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Yo sólo... sé lo que te gusta, y quería que estuvieras cómoda cuando te despertaras, y..."**

**"Uh-huh."**

**"¡Es verdad! Esta es básicamente una nueva vida para ti, quiero que sientas que perteneces aquí, así que..."**

**"Estás tan atrapada, Chloe, admítelo.** " Miro hacia abajo.  **"Bonitos pantalones cortos, por cierto."**

**"Vete a la mierda, ¿sí? Trato de hacer algo bueno por ti y esto es lo que consigo".**

Inclino mi cabeza hacia ella, completamente incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Una parte de mí sabe que esto es cruel, pero ver cómo se inquieta es demasiado divertido. Sus mejillas se mueven aún más de alguna manera.

 **"Joder",**  dice por fin.  **"¿Soy tan obvia?"**

**"En realidad, fuiste muy amable. Y también funcionaba".**

**"¿De verdad?"**  Su cara se ilumina, pero pronto se convierte en una crispación.  **"Mírame, dije que no sería una cretina y ahora te estoy manoseando mientras duermes. No sé cómo manejar esto, ¿de acuerdo? En un momento te gusto, y al siguiente es como si volviéramos a empezar de cero. Así que supongo que pensé... ya sabes, si querías hacer un movimiento, ¿por qué no hacerlo realmente fácil para ti? Juro que no tenemos que hacer nada, sé que esto es todo..."**

Me inclino hacia ella y antes de que pueda reaccionar correctamente, mi mano encuentra su mejilla y mis labios los suyos. Por fuera puede parecer impulsivo y poco considerado, pero si soy completamente sincera, quería hacerlo en cuanto la vi hoy.

No, mucho más atrás. En cada día que pasaba. En cada minuto después de nuestro último beso en el faro. Todo este tiempo he estado envuelta en el fuego de ese recuerdo, lo he despertado y alimentado hasta que consumió mi otra vida. ¿Habría saltado si no nos hubiéramos besado? ¿La habría echado de menos si no hubiera robado una muestra de lo que podría haber sido?

Su reacción es... violenta. Después de un pequeño momento de sorpresa, sus brazos se envuelven íntimamente alrededor de mi cadera y me acercan aún más a ella. Sus labios buscan los míos, ansiosos e insaciables. Respira profundamente, como si no pudiera conseguir suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Sólo he hecho esto dos veces antes; ella lo ha hecho cientos de veces y se nota. Conoce cada una de mis pasiones y preferencias. Es un poco extraño y aterrador, pero también más emocionante y hermoso, simplemente maravilloso.

Nuestras bocas se separan y nos miramos. Un revoloteo excitado se extiende a través de mi pecho y sus labios forman la sonrisita más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.  **"Eres tan rara, Max."**

Es dolorosamente tentador llevar esto más lejos, pero tengo que contenerme. Hay demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza. La beso de nuevo brevemente, sólo un pequeño beso acompañado de una sonrisa, luego vuelvo a descansar en su regazo.  **"Sólo quería que supieras que estoy muy, muy interesada en lo que tienes por ofrecer."**

 **"Wow, um. Vale."** Está un poco sin aliento. " **Qué manera de afirmar el dominio, imbécil".**

**"Por eso soy la jefa, ¿verdad?"**

**"Sé que estás mintiendo, pero eres la jefa. A menudo vas veinte pasos por delante de todos los que te rodean. Es difícil discutir con todo lo que dices".**

**"La duda que te impide intentarlo."**

**"No, seguro que no. Me conoces bien."**

Quiero quedarme en este momento. Dejar que la conversación muera y usarla como mi almohada para siempre, no me importa una mierda dónde estamos, qué estamos haciendo o qué ha pasado. Supongo que técnicamente podría quedarme, simplemente rebobinar este minuto una y otra vez. Pero entonces dejaría de ser especial, ¿no?

No tiene importancia. Las preguntas se retuercen en mis pensamientos, nunca bajo la superficie. Lo menos que puedo hacer es enfrentarme a lo que he hecho.

**"Así que... ya sabes lo que voy a preguntar, ¿verdad?"**

Se tensa por un momento. Ella lo sabe.

Le agarro la mano, esperando que sea un poco más fácil hablar de ello **. "¿Sobrevivió alguien?"**

Ella exhala lentamente.  **"Sí. Hubo muchos supervivientes."**

Pero no mi madre, oigo en silencio.  **"Lo siento mucho, Chloe."**

**"Bueno, no lo sientas. Ya hemos pasado por esto"**

**"Todo lo que quise decir es que... Siento que tuviera que ser así. Que no podíamos tener las dos cosas".**

**"Sé exactamente a qué te referías."**  Me aprieta la mano de una manera tranquilizadora.  **"Yo también lo siento. Pero será mejor que miremos hacia el futuro. Yo era su maldita hija. Sólo lo he hecho todo más difícil para ellos, pero no hay nada más que hacer al respecto ahora. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es hacer que se sienta orgullosa de lo que me está pasando".**

Soy consciente de que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le habrá tomado para que el dolor se convierta en aceptación.

**"No sé si eso ayuda, pero... ella estaba devastada por perderte. Esa fue también... una de las razones por las que yo..."**

**"Por cierto, David lo superó. Y Victoria Chase, la perra estúpida ni siquiera estaba en Oregón en ese momento".**

Vale, entiendo la indirecta. Deja de hablar de Joyce.  **"Eso es increíble. Es genial que David se haya recuperado".**

**"Blackwell fue arrasado hasta los cimientos, así que no habría sobrevivido si no se hubiera tomado un día libre después de ayudar a asaltar la guarida de Jeffershit. Y luego se enteró de lo de mi madre... pero incluso entonces pudo dejarlo a un lado y lanzarse a la búsqueda y rescate. Es un gran héroe, y yo fui una tonta al no darle nunca una oportunidad".**

**"Y... ¿no ayudamos?"**

**"Lo hicimos. Lo intentamos honestamente. Pero no pudimos manejarlo. Bajamos de la colina y tuve que ver cómo te desplomabas y cavabas entre los escombros con tus propias manos. Nos sobrepaso por completo, teníamos que salir de allí. Fue... fue demasiado".**

**"¿Así que simplemente nos fuimos?"**

**"Por un tiempo. Bueno, quiero decir, no hemos vuelto oficialmente, pero estamos presentes. ¿Recuerdas todo el dinero que tenemos? Has tirado tanto dinero en Arcadia Bay que podrían cambiarle el nombre por el de Max Caul-Field".** Tiene la desfachatez de esperar el ritmo.  **"¿Lo entiendes? Porque, ya sabes... aplastado".**

**"Eres la peor, Chloe."**

**"Y, sin embargo, soy la compañía que tienes. No es que sepan que eres tú, de todos modos. Somos gente sospechosa, todo anónimo, a través de organizaciones benéficas y de recaudación de fondos".**

**"Eso suena…complicado."**

**"Sí, a veces lo es. Una vez que desempacaste tu club de viaje en el tiempo y te golpeaste con toneladas de conocimiento en un tiempo récord. Fue realmente espeluznante de alguna manera. Te despertaste por la mañana, tal vez estuviste conmigo por un minuto más o menos y luego hiciste esas llamadas absolutamente locas. Y entonces, de repente, volviste a estar muerta de cansancio. Me preguntaba si podía hacer algunas cosas mientras tú te ponías de pie y te ibas a dormir -si es que puedes llamar a eso dormir, qué es lo que siempre haces con todas tus malditas pesadillas y con toda esa mierda que te persigue la cabeza. Hasta susurrabas sobre inversiones financieras y acciones pequeñas y esas cosas. "Nuestra comida desaparecía de la nevera, fue como vivir con un maldito fantasma durante tres días."**

**"Tía, y acabo de sobrescribir todo ese conocimiento, ¿no? Bien hecho, AlphaMax..."**

**"Nos cuidamos mutuamente, créeme. Esta todo controlado. ¿Como se decía? Un gran poder ..."**

Estoy haciendo una risita ligera **. "...siempre va acompañado de una estupidez aún mayor."**

**"Sí. Por eso decidimos quedarnos oficialmente muertos".**

Me lleva un momento procesar lo que dice. Me siento, frunciendo un poco el ceño **. "¿Nosotros qué?"**

**"Nos dimos cuenta de que era más seguro para todos. Eres un objetivo, y eso hace que todos los que has conocido sean un objetivo".**

**"¿Para quién? ¿Sean Prescott? pensaba que ya me conocía, qué más da..."** Las campanas de alarma están sonando en mi cabeza. Agarro su brazo. **"Chloe, ¿están bien mis padres?"**

Ella me da una palmadita en la mano.  **"No te preocupes, están bien. En esta línea de tiempo. Porque tú lo arreglaste. Porque no corrimos hacia ellos. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decir?"**

**"Ellos... ¿han sido heridos? ¿Por mi culpa?"**

**"No, por Prescott. Pero ahora están bien, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso saben lo que está pasando, ya te has encargado de eso** ". Suspira y sacude la cabeza. **"Creo que debería empezar a contarte la historia desde el principio. O, supongo que deberías leer tu diario y terminar con esto. Haz lo que quieras."**

**"Espera un minuto, espera un minuto. ¿Lo saben? Así que... ¿Lo saben todo?"**

**"Sí, Max, saben que eres lesbiana y que estas locamente enamorada de mi, aunque me duele ver lo angustiada que estás por ello."**

**"¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¿Ellos lo saben?"**

**"¿Que abandonaste tu beca y que ahora eres una desertora de la secundaria? Sí, eso también."**

**"Chloe".**

**"Y que eres una viajera del tiempo, sí. Podrías haberlos convencido de eso también".**

Sólo estoy sentada ahí, sin palabras. Tratando de imaginar cómo mis pobres padres deben aprender que su hija está ahora vagando por el país como una forajida. Con superpoderes, para colmo. Veo que todas las esperanzas y sueños que siempre habían albergado en mí se desmoronan ante sus ojos. La risa sincera de papá se convertía en preocupación, en incredulidad, en lágrimas apenas retenidas. Mamá se enfadaría primero, y luego se moriría de miedo. Empezando a llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Y entonces la realidad cae sobre mi. Me había imaginado volviendo a casa con Chloe durante un tiempo. Enfrentarnos a nuestras pérdidas, descubrir nuestras vidas, terminar mis estudios, convertirme en fotógrafa. Y, sobre todo, me había imaginado con suficientes cicatrices como para no volver a tocar nunca más estos poderes.

Chloe me envuelve delicadamente con su brazo por los hombros, como si temiera que me derrumbara bajo mi propio peso.  **"Por fin lo estás entendiendo, ¿no? No hay vida normal para nosotras, Max. ¿Y sabes qué? Da igual. ¿Realmente quieres preocuparte por el pago del alquiler y las luchas profesionales, conseguir algunos título y entrar en alguna carrera? Eres una viajera del tiempo. Más que eso, lo que puedes hacer es una locura, cosas de superhéroes. No puedes tirar eso por la borda sólo para poder volver a una pintoresca vida hípster".**

**"Chloe, lo arruiné todo usando estos poderes."**

**"¿Y qué? Es más, una razón para esforzarse más, para usarlos bien. En ese entonces estabas tan envuelta en mis problemas que nunca te detuviste a pensar en el panorama general. Puedes cambiar el mundo, Súper Max".**

Aspiro una risa incrédula. **"¡Correcto, o volarlo en pedazos! Has estado bebiendo demasiado Kool-Aid."**

**"No puedo evitar ver que lo imposible sucede todos los días. Ya se te pasará, no estoy preocupada. De todos modos, ¿qué será? ¿lectura o cuento?"**

**"Prefiero oír tu voz, si no te importa. Seguiré leyendo el diario más tarde".**

**"Por mí está bien. Déjame hacer una pausa para fumar y empezaremos. Tómate un tiempo para mirar a tu alrededor, sé que te mueres por meter la nariz en todos los archivos y cajones".**

**"Eso es indignante. ¿Me estás llamando entrometida?"**

**"No, te estoy llamando fisgona sinvergüenza. Enseguida vuelvo".** Se inclina y besa mis labios como si fuera algo natural, y luego, a mitad de camino, se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Me mira como si se hubiera metido en problemas con el director **. "Mierda, lo siento, ni siquiera lo pensé".**

Parpadeo, presionando mi boca hasta una línea delgada. **"Qué manera de darme por sentada, Chloe. Te estás poniendo cómoda demasiado rápido".**

**"En serio, no fue mi intención, ¡sólo pasó! Lo siento mucho, solía hacerlo todo el tiempo".**

Me cuesta cada pedacito de autocontrol mantener un rostro serio en su pánico renovado. De alguna manera siento que soy una sádica bastante desagradable.

 **"Chloe, no me besarás a menos que te dé permiso explícito primero."** Estoy apuntando al suelo. **"Ahora inclínate ante tu amante."**

Sus ojos se abren de par en par. Su mandíbula se cae. No tiene precio. **"¡Eres una mocosa!"** Me empuja de nuevo a los cojines, agarra su teléfono y cualquier cosa del reposabrazos y se va al son de mi risa. **"Esto es lo que me pasa por ser cariñosa..."** La puerta principal se abre y se cierra.

No puedo evitarlo. Sé que han sucedido cosas terribles, y estamos envueltas en todo tipo de basura peligrosa, pero…hay una alegría profundamente arraigada dentro de mí, que me llena de esperanza y emoción. Hice algo monstruoso para estar aquí, algo monstruoso de lo que no me arrepiento. Por primera vez en meses, me siento feliz de nuevo.

¿Eso me convierte en un monstruo?

 **"Sólo te hace perder la cabeza",** le digo al espacio vacío frente a mí.

Limpio las lágrimas de alegría y miro a mi alrededor. El reloj del microondas marca poco mas de las trece en punto - estas persianas y cristales tintados realmente hacen un buen trabajo. En la silla junto al sofá me doy cuenta del abrigo y el cabestro, los que llevaba antes.

Sin pensarlo mucho, me estiro y acerco el abrigo, lista para cavar en sus bolsillos. Apenas es fisgonear cuando estoy husmeando entre mis propias pertenencias.

Una bolsa de plástico vacía. Un teléfono apagado. Una tarjeta de seguridad de banda magnética; Prism, el logotipo se lee bajo un contorno de cubo estilizado. Un paquete de chicle sin azúcar, fresa. Una pistola paralizante de aspecto elegante, santa madre de Dios. Y en un bolsillo interior, la misma cartera de velcro vieja y roñosa que he tenido desde que cumplí trece años. El velcro ya ni siquiera se pega, pero siempre apreciaré todas las ranuras, cremalleras y compartimentos laterales, ahora rotos, tan compactos y útiles.

La abro y salta una foto de Chloe. Está durmiendo, con el pelo azul en toda la cara, la boca ligeramente abierta, el rostro levantado por la almohada. Es adorable, sincera y perfecta. Dentro de su espacio habitual está mi licencia de conducir, pero es totalmente diferente. Es una licencia de Oregón, por ejemplo, y en la foto tengo el pelo oscuro largo y... ¿lápiz labial? Ew. Miro el nombre, giro los ojos y la cara.

Aparentemente mi nombre oficial es Lauren Frost ahora. Ese es el nombre de mi mago no-muerto de nivel 85. Un... buen nombre, se podría decir.

Sí, es definitivo. Eres una nerd irremediable, Max.

A parte de eso, todo parece haber permanecido igual. Quince dólares en efectivo, pensé que ahora éramos ricas. -...e incluso descubrí mi tarjeta de estudiante de Blackwell en el último compartimento. Un doloroso toque de nostalgia, supongo.

Guardo la billetera y pongo el teléfono en marcha. Tengo curiosidad por saber con quién ser relacionan BetaMax y Chloe. Eso... sonó un poco mal en mi cabeza.

De todos modos, supongo que no va a funcionar por ahora. Obviamente, mi otro yo ha decidido en algún momento de los últimos meses que un PIN de cuatro dígitos tendría sentido. Eso es grandioso. Muchas gracias, BetaMax.

Puse el teléfono en su sitio y me levanté, con la mirada perdida. Chloe está tardando un poco. Iría a buscarla, pero el olor a tabaco delata su posición. Podría también ocupar mi mente con algo, ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué tipo de comida tenemos. Me meto en el área de la cocina y empiezo a abrir armarios al azar.

**"Ooo, galletas."**

Meto la mano en la caja y saco unas cuantas. Galletas de chocolate con escamas de coco, delicioso. Al masticar, siento que mi estomago se llena, mis pies caminan solos, acercándose a la gigantesca cama más allá de la puerta abierta. Hay un ordenador portátil en el mostrador, pero no, tomaría demasiado tiempo encenderlo y revisar una por una las carpetas, es decir, podría ser de Chloe y yo respeto su privacidad.

Entro en el dormitorio y por un momento estoy firmemente convencida de que ya hay alguien mas ahí, de pie mirándome desde el espejo con esa estúpida mirada. La persona lleva puesto un top de manga larga de color negro profundo, ajustado a la piel, con pantalones a juego. Además de guantes sin dedos -absolutamente súper agente secreto, si me preguntan- e incluso puedo imaginarme perfectamente cómo Chloe me aplica este esmalte de uñas azul oscuro con mucho cuidado. Además, el cabello rubio dorado; me llega a los hombros, tan largo y desaliñado como nunca antes lo había tenido. Parezco una persona totalmente diferente. Espero que el tinte salga como me prometió Chloe.

Me veo tan... pequeña. Delgada, incluso. ¿Estoy desarrollando un trastorno alimentario? Será mejor que te comas otra de esas galletas por el bien de todos.

Ato mi cabello con una cola de caballo mientras observo la habitación. Un armario, vestidores, lámparas a ambos lados de la cama y una pequeña silla, un escritorio con otro portátil. Una hermosa guitarra española cuelga de la ventana, fácil de alcanzar. La cama está bien hecha y súper elegante, colchón redondo y todo. Tiene un adorable osito de peluche vestido con parches, se parece mucho al Capitán. Y ah, sí, finalmente. Ahí está mi Chloe, botellas de cerveza vacías y ropa esparcida en el suelo, todo en el lado derecho de la cama. Tengo la sensación de que esto no será tan entrañable después de un par de meses viviendo juntas.

Abro el cajón superior de mi propia cómoda. Broches y coleteros, mentas, pañuelos de menta, púas de guitarra, ositos de gominola, un reloj.

**"Ooo, fotos."**

La primera que veo es de nosotras juntas, frente a un acantilado en Seattle, al atardecer, con una sonrisa cansada, en ésta todavía nos vemos exactamente como nos recuerdo. Chloe en un parque de la ciudad con una cabeza roja brillante mientras intenta recuperarse. Una foto de Chloe en esta misma cama. Está tumbada boca abajo usando su portátil. Su cabello, húmedo y liso, unas hebras azules fluyendo por su cuello hacia sus hombros; parece recién teñido. Y no lleva nada más que la ropa interior.

Hablo estrictamente como artista cuando digo que el contorno de sus omóplatos dibuja sombras tentadoras en su piel. Estoy convencida de que esta es la única razón por la que tomé la foto.

Las guardo y abro el segundo cajón. Una carpeta masiva ocupa todo el espacio, apenas dejando sitio para unos pocos bolígrafos y marcadores de colores. Sobre su superficie negra hay dos palabras escritas en plata: Selfie Archive.

Esa cosa pesa unos cinco kilos. Lo pongo encima de la cama, me siento a su lado y abro la tapa del libro. Cada lado está hecho de papel muy grueso, casi como de cartón, cada hoja tiene espacio para 25 fotos, dividido en compartimentos de plástico transparente. Cada plástico contiene un Selfie con la etiqueta correspondiente. A veces estamos las dos, a veces soy yo solamente. En cada foto la hora y la fecha están escritas en el borde blanco: las primeras son de octubre y a partir de entonces cada día alrededor de una, la mayoría de las veces por la tarde. Con muy pocas excepciones, todas son tomadas sin ninguna alegría ni inspiración, como si fueran parte de una rutina.

Elijo una al azar y la saco de su bolsita. Mi propia letra adorna la parte trasera:  **"Vete temprano a la cama"**. Intento unas cuantas más con el mismo resultado, luego busco una, en la que se puede ver la luz del día. 14 de diciembre. En esta, Chloe está colocando los ojos en blanco.  **"Antes de conseguir nuestras identidades falsas"**

Continúo desplazándome hasta el final, llevaré mas de la mitad de la carpeta. La última foto es la de esta mañana, 7 de marzo a las 9:35 am. Fue Chloe la que escribió en ésta; su letra grande y delgada ocupa casi todo el marco:  **"Antes de decir adiós"**

**"Pobre Chloe..."**

Me pregunto si alguna vez le he gastado una broma con esto. Uno de estos días fingiré ser del futuro después de tomar una foto, y le diré que lave la ropa y los platos o todo el lugar se incendiará mientras dormimos. ¡No discutas conmigo, Chloe! ¡Es la única manera!

Puede ser muy divertido o un desastre total. Probablemente ambas cosas.

Las zancadas energéticas mueven sutilmente el vehículo.  **"¿Max?"**

**"Aquí dentro".**

Hay una pausa en los pasos. La música se queda en silencio, y luego se convierte en otra banda que no reconozco; empieza a salir por los altavoces dentro de la habitación en algún lugar. Me gusta cómo empieza, cuerdas suaves y voces femeninas, ricas y conmovedoras. Oigo el sonido de botellas de cristal, lo que significa que Chloe ha abierto la nevera. Hay dos sonidos metálicos distintos, uno tras otro.

El tempo se acelera, la percusión llega en breves ráfagas. Me pregunto si lo está tocando para mi beneficio, me encanta.

Huh. Es un pensamiento extraño. Probablemente tengo nuevas bandas favoritas que aún no conozco. No me mantuve al día con la nueva música durante mis cinco meses de angustia emocional.

Su cabeza aparece por el marco de la puerta. El pelo negro, cubierto por su Beany, se extiende por encima de sus hombros. Parece muy alegre por algo. **"Lo sabía. No dudé ni un segundo, eres incapaz de quedarte quieta cuando hay todo tipo de cajones misteriosos que investigar."**

Le mostré la última de mis galletas.

 **"¡Ja!"** En una mano sostiene una botella de cerveza abierta y en la otra un vaso lleno de un liquido púrpura. Pone el vaso en el tocador, obviamente es para mi. **"Zumo de uva para la señorita** ", anuncia.

**"Gracias, mamá."**

Chloe se deja caer sobre la cama, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas a mi lado.  **"Una sesión de fisgoneo productiva, por lo que veo."**

**"Tu también te has tomado tu tiempo."**

**"Yo también me relajo un poco. Y mastico un chicle de menta, porque a la Princesa Maxine Hemsworth no le gusta el olor a tabaco** ". Ella sonríe impúdicamente **. "Ni tampoco el sabor."**

**"¿En serio? Eso nunca me había molestado tanto. Siempre pensé que estaba incluido en el paquete, junto con los tatuajes, los modales y la lengua desenfrenada".**

**"Mm-hmm, dilo de nuevo después de meses de vivir juntas. Voy a renunciar, de todos modos. Bajar a dos al día".**

**"Vaya. ¿Sólo por mí? Te tengo tan dominada".**

**"Vete a la mierda, Caulfield. Yo sólo había empezado a fumar de todos modos para molestar a mi madre y a David. Desde entonces, siempre me siento como una idiota cada vez que cojo uno."**

**"Oh."** Oops. Ya he dicho algo ofensivo **. "Eso... Sólo estaba bromeando, lo siento.**

 **"Y también me tienes dominada, sí, lo que sea, no estoy avergonzada. Estaba tan metida en esto como tú, ¿sabes? Dale tiempo** ", dice mientras menea el meñique, **"Te tendré alrededor de mi dedo muy pronto".**

De repente se detiene y parpadea de asombro mientras reconsidera su elección de palabras **. "Sonaba mucho más sucio en mi cabeza."**

Simplemente la miro mientras busco una manera apropiada de responder. ¿Cómo responde alguien a lo que acaba de decir? Somos probablemente la primera pareja en la historia que se encuentra en esta situación.

Tampoco ayuda que me sienta terriblemente distraída por su cercanía en este mismo momento. Se ve tan malditamente hermosa, con sus pantalones cortos, su parte superior gastada y su bonito gorro. ¿Desde cuándo tiene este efecto en mí? A menudo hemos dormido juntas en la misma cama y eso tampoco me molestaba. Es casi como si su continuo bullicio me hubiera hecho súper receptiva a sus encantos físicos...

" **Entonces... ¿de qué demonios se trata?"** Pregunto y gesticulo hacia la carpeta de al lado. Distraer, ignorar y seguir adelante, estrategia sólida.

Chloe sonríe como si supiera exactamente lo que está pasando por mi cabeza. **"¿Qué piensas que es?"**

**"Bueno. El maldito Necronomicon".**

Ella se ríe. **"Amiga, eres tan dramática. Sólo déjame contarte toda la historia, de lo contrario seguiremos yendo y viniendo con preguntas para siempre. No es que me moleste, ya que lo estás recordando todo".**

**"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"**

**"Espera, espera, déjame poner el marcador".** Se estira hacia el osito de peluche y lo sostiene para que se siente en su mesita de noche. **"Ahí. ¿Ya rebobinaste?"**

**"Uh, ¿no?"**

**"Está bien, de acuerdo. Así que, no olvides donde esta nuestro soldado Bongo, si deshaces todo esto más tarde. Detente tan pronto como vuelva a su asiento anterior, ¿de acuerdo? Si es posible, trata de no pasar por encima de la marca. Incluso te dejé un cuarto de hora extra como amortiguador, en caso de que lo hicieras, ya lo había planeado todo de antemano".**

**"¿Por qué quieres que deshaga todo esto tan desesperadamente? ¿Es la historia realmente tan horrible?"**

**"Tonterías, idiota. Bueno, bueno, es una mierda, pero esa no es la razón. De alguna manera tenemos que probar tus poderes sólo para ver si algo ha cambiado".**

**"Pero eso significa que no recordarás nada de esto. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Se siente tan…mal."**

Chloe se encoge de hombros. **"Siempre has luchado con eso más que yo. Literalmente no hace ninguna diferencia desde mi punto de vista"**

**"¡Bueno, es como robar tus recuerdos! Recuerdo haberlo hecho de forma tan informal con todo el mundo cuando todo esto empezó. Veamos cómo reaccionará si digo otra cosa. No debería haber sido así, me siento repugnante con solo pensarlo.**

**"No seas tan dura contigo misma. Sólo es que... no es tan malo si lo haces de todos modos** "  **"Por eso nuestro compañero Bongo está aquí para ayudarte. Porque me gustaría poder al menos mantener ese beso raro de antes"**

Mi risa es tan repentina que sale con un resoplido tonto. Eh, a quién le importa **. "Haré lo mejor que pueda, lo prometo".**

 **"Muy bien, pongamos en marcha esta historia."** Toma un trago de su cerveza. **"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ¿Nosotras en el acantilado, donde la realidad enloquece mientras nos gritamos la una a la otra?"**

Esos recuerdos son suficientes como para que me ardan los ojos, en palabras de Chloe parece hasta gracioso. **"Sí, más o menos. Me diste la foto de la mariposa y me dijiste que era la única manera".**

**"De acuerdo. Ahí es cuando sacas tu diario y me lo enseñas. El momento más extraño de mi vida".**

Chloe se retuerce en la cama y se apoya en el cabecero. Acaricia la almohada.

**"Puede que quieras ponerte cómoda. Esto tomará un tiempo."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os interesa buscad la expresión "Cruzar el Rubicón" es bastante curioso su significado.
> 
> El Kool-Aid es una mezcla en polvo saborizada para preparar bebidas, muy popular, por lo menos en EEUU porque yo no la conocía.
> 
> Mas juegos de palabras, esta vez el mas notable es la broma que hace Chloe con el apellido de Max.
> 
> Me sorprende que el autor haya hecho un guiño a la guitarra española.
> 
> Pues nada, capítulos cada vez mas largos y mas difíciles de traducir y corregir. Pero como me encanta LiS por mi no hay problema xD


	5. La voz de Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el capitulo esta desde el punto de vista de Chloe, es decir, ella es la que habla. No lo he puesto en negrita porque sería demasiado.

Estaba recordando todo lo que ha pasado y en cómo decírtelo, es bastante obvio que tengo que pasar por todo lo que hemos vivido. Darte sólo los hechos probablemente harían más daño que bien -sino estarías haciendo preguntas hasta mañana, de todos modos. Honestamente quiero que sepas todo para que puedas ponerte en.… bueno, en tu lugar y entender por qué las cosas salieron como lo hicieron. Quiero que estés…orgullosa. De mí, de ti misma y de lo que eres capaz.

Así que sí, esto va a llevar un tiempo. ¿Estás preparada?

Bien, entonces... sacas tu diario y me muestras el mensaje que dejaste. Yo estoy como, bueno, joder. Eres tan intensa, mirándome a los ojos como si tratara de apuñalarte. Tomas mi mano y la pones sobre tu corazón, y me dices...  _Nunca te defraudaré de nuevo, Chloe_

Me golpeó tan fuerte. Mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo llorando como una completa estúpida, es decir, llorando a gritos sobre tu hombro. Nos habíamos dicho cosas así antes, pero... significaba tanto. No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero fue entonces cuando se me vino a la cabeza. No me había permitido creerlo hasta entonces.

Vamos, ¿Tienes que preguntar?

Bueno, cuánto me quieres, Einstein. El hecho de que yo te amo y tú me amas a mí. Fue, por supuesto, el peor momento con un tornado mágico gigante que estaba a punto de devorar la ciudad, pero no por ello fue menos importante para mí. El pensamiento se apoderó de mí y más tarde me ha dado a menudo la fuerza necesaria para perseverar en toda la mierda que sucedió después.

¿Lo dices en serio? Te convencí de nadar íntimamente a medianoche. Casualmente te hice dormir en mi cama. Te reté a que me besaras. Debería haberte leído las instrucciones. O debería ponerme una pegatina en la frente que diga:  _"Sí, me encantaría tener una relación romántica contigo, si puedes, por favor"._

Sí, lo hiciste, y me asusté, ¿De acuerdo? Dame un respiro, no pensé que lo harías, y yo estaba tan confundida con Rachel, que de repente sentí que la estaba engañando, sea lo que sea, lo que sea que eso significara para ella. Hasta el día de hoy no sé si le gustaba de esa manera.

Bueno, por aquel entonces no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba mi cabeza. En el momento en el que te subiste a mi camioneta y empezamos a hablar después de tantos años, yo estaba como, sí, la misma Max de siempre, estoy jodida. Estaba enamorada de ti cuando tenía catorce años.

Por supuesto que no lo sabías, estabas en tu propio mundo como siempre, imagínate. Para ser honesta, no estaba, como... enamorada o lo que sea. Sólo, ya sabes, una adolescente sexualmente confundida que de repente tiene pensamientos raros sobre su mejor amiga. Te habrías vuelto loca si lo hubiera mencionado. Y luego te fuiste, volviste, y yo estaba enfadada por todo...

No, olvídalo, ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de esto? Esto no es una conversación, se supone que sólo tienes que escuchar.

Así es, ahora soy la jefa, cierra el pico. Así que estamos en el faro abrazadas, llorando y toda esa mierda sensiblera... y luego te das la vuelta y rompes la foto, como, jódete tormenta. La vemos volar contra el viento, paradas ahí, sabiendo que no hay vuelta atrás.

Es tan surrealista, ver ese enorme tornado destrozar la ciudad. Hace una línea recta por Blackwell, como... a propósito. Como si su misión fuera arrasar el lugar hasta los cimientos. Two Whales no está exactamente en su camino directo, pero…hay humo negro saliendo de él. Hubo una explosión, más tarde me lo cuentas todo. Al menos... al menos fue rápido.

Gracias. Lo sé. Estoy bien, todo está bien. No te preocupes.

De todos modos. Estamos en trance, forzándonos a mirar. Es una locura, es... una pesadilla. Probablemente no deberíamos haber mirado, pero ahora me alegro de que lo hayamos hecho, porque llega a Blackwell y se detiene ahí, como si hubiera chocado contra una pared. En menos de 5 minutos se traga la escuela ladrillo por ladrillo, escupiendo trozos a lo largo de kilómetros por toda la ciudad. Y entonces la tormenta simplemente muere, de repente al comenzar. Creo que esa fue la parte más surrealista. De un momento a otro es un monstruo violento, y al siguiente se disuelve en la nada. El relámpago se detiene, el embudo se corta y se deshace, las nubes de tormenta se diluyen y simplemente desaparecen. Apenas cinco minutos después estamos de pie bajo el sol, mirando esa enorme cicatriz en medio de Arcadia Bay.

¡Lo sé! Eso no fue un desastre natural, Max. Vino por la academia Blackwell, la destruyo y se fue. Igual que tú, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

No hay de qué.

Así que... estás un poco atontada en este punto, mirando el desastre. Recuerdo estar ahí parada contigo, mirando la destrucción y sintiéndome…agotada. Luego te miro a ti, notando como asimilas lo ocurrido...es tan desgarrador. En ese momento sólo puedo pensar en ti. Tengo que mantenerte a salvo ahora. Tengo que ayudarte a superarlo. Si al menos puedo hacer eso, quizá no sea tan inútil.

Estamos empapadas y temblando, así que empecé a tirar de ti, traté de meterte en mi camioneta para calentarnos...

En realidad, ¿Podríamos saltarnos toda esa mierda inicial del tornado? El resto es literalmente nada más que llorar de todos modos, hasta que finalmente te saque de entre los escombros yo misma con la idea de partir. Quiero decir... ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo mucho que sangraban tus manos. No quiero volver a verte así nunca más, fue sólo... fue—

Lo siento... lo siento, estaré bien. Son sólo... recuerdos. Me alegra tanto que ya no recuerdes esta mierda.

Así que nos vamos, no importa dónde, todo recto. Tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo, pero no tengo ni idea de qué decir, no creo que hubiera nada que pudiéramos decir en ese momento. Tus manos están bastante jodidas, así que me concentro en eso. Me meto en una gasolinera y traigo comida, vendas y suministros para lo que sea que vayamos a hacer. Me doy cuenta de que todo lo que tenemos es la ropa que llevamos puesta... pero al menos somos buenas con el dinero. "Fondos para minusválidos" ¿Te imaginas que hubiera sido verdad?, ese fajo de dinero en la oficina de Wells era tan sospechoso.

No, me increpaste un rato, pero me dejaste tomarlo de todos modos. Eso es raro. Me pregunto qué más es diferente.

No importa por ahora, me acerco y me ocupo de limpiar y vendar tus manos. Resultó ser sólo un par de hemorragias, nada tan grave. ¿Es raro que recuerde cada segundo de eso? De pie junto al asiento del pasajero, limpiando la sangre, mirando a través de cada pulgada de tus manos, colocando las tiritas, envolviendo gasa alrededor de tus palmas…y la forma en que me estás mirando todo el tiempo. Un psiquiatra probablemente diría que hay algo terapéutico en ello.

Debí de haber hecho algo porque finalmente empiezas a llorar como una persona normal. Nos abrazamos por un rato, sigues diciendo que lo sientes, y yo sigo diciéndote que lo entiendo totalmente, que es una mierda, que nadie debería tener que pasar por algo tan horrible.

Mientras tanto, nuestros teléfonos móviles suenan prácticamente sin interrupción. Me entero de lo que le pasó a David, escribo a tus padres para decirles que estas bien... de acuerdo con las circunstancias. De todos modos, finalmente empezamos a hablar. Al principio sólo cosas oscuras, por ejemplo, cuántos sobrevivieron, cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar la ayuda, pero al menos hablamos. Y finalmente, llegamos a la pregunta decisiva: ¿Qué demonios hacemos ahora?

No quieres correr con tus padres, todavía no, y yo no quiero volver, de ninguna manera. California y Portland y todos los estúpidos sueños de viaje que teníamos se sentían tontos e infantiles. En ese momento nos hundimos: nuestras vidas están completamente destrozadas. No hablando de nuestras cosas o lo que sea, estoy diciendo…hasta nuestras identidades, ¿sabes? Ya no somos la misma gente. Entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?

Sí, eso es todo. Así que simplemente seguimos conduciendo hasta que paramos en algún motel en mal estado a un lado de la carretera por la noche y nos quedamos allí por el momento. La primera noche es incluso la más soportable. Ambas estamos tan exhaustas que nos dormimos prácticamente de inmediato, tan pronto como tocamos las camas, completamente vestidas. No se vuelve a poner realmente mal hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando ambas nos acurrucamos juntas, nos despertamos y pensamos en todas las personas que tuvieron que morir. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo empezamos a nombrarlas, y luego decíamos; sí, no o tal vez. Ahora se siente tan raro y morboso que hiciéramos eso, pero de alguna manera tenía sentido en ese momento. No me preguntes por qué.

No, estoy... estoy tratando de decírtelo. Quiero que sepas cómo lo manejamos y finalmente lo hicimos. Deberías saber estas cosas.

Nos quedamos allí todo el día, sentadas afuera, resolviendo toda la mierda en nuestras cabezas. Hablándonos la una a la otra, sin ningún tipo de filtro, sólo tratando de averiguar exactamente cómo nos sentíamos.

Bueno, no es sólo una mierda cruel y oscura. Terminamos de hablar del arrepentimiento, la culpa y finalmente hablamos de... bueno, ya sabes... nosotras. Qué es exactamente lo que somos la una para la otra y también qué es lo que esperamos o deseamos de la otra. De todos modos, sientes que todo no importa, que nada es demasiado vergonzoso o demasiado abierto para ti o lo que sea. Me dices que lo único de lo que te arrepientes es de no haberte puesto en contacto conmigo en todos estos años. Y qué harías todo lo demás sin dudar una vez más, lo mismo desde el principio. Me dices que soy lo más importante. Que a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida, y que... que te sientes mejor cuando estoy contigo. Y sorpresa gigante, me estás haciendo llorar de nuevo. Y ese es también el momento en que te confieso abiertamente que estoy completamente enamorada de ti.

Me pareció bien decirlo, por supuesto que ya lo sabias. Pero pareces tan... aliviada. Me das la sonrisa más dulce y.… oye. Hola, hola.

Sí, apruebo eso de acurrucarse en la cama. Ya era hora de que tú—

* * *

Yo...

Yo también te quiero, Max.

Oh, Max. Mierda. Esto es demasiado. Lo has vuelto a hacer. No quería ponerme tan sentimental con esto. Esto es patético.

Pfft! Si empiezas a hacerme cosquillas estás muerta. Te aviso. Puedo contigo. No me pongas a prueba.

Claro que sí, soy la jefa. Este abrazo sólo ocurre porque yo lo permito. ¿Podemos volver a las Crónicas de la catástrofe ahora? Gracias.

Así que seguimos hablando de amor y toda esa basura, y cuanto más hablamos, menos horrible se siente todo. Quiero decir, no desaparece, pero se vuelve... soportable. Es por eso que elegimos este camino, ¿verdad? Estar juntas, amarnos la una a la otra. No hacemos nada más que agarrarnos de las manos, porque aún no hemos llegado más lejos, pero…las dos lo sentimos, lo queremos. Y eso es suficiente.

Hasta te ríes cuando te digo que me encantan tus pecas. Hahah! Sí, justo así.

Por supuesto que es verdad, ¿estás bromeando? Eres súper guapa, Max, vamos. No busques cumplidos.

Mm-hmm, lo que tú digas. Así que finalmente decidimos ir con tus padres, o supongo que te convencí de que lo hicieras. Tiene sentido, han estado tan desesperados dejando mensajes en tu teléfono. Llamas y son lágrimas otra vez. Me aceptarán, ¿Cómo nos atrevemos a cuestionarlo?

Es un viaje de ocho horas sin paradas y probablemente diez en mi vieja y oxidada trampa mortal, así que planeamos partir a la mañana siguiente. Ir por la noche no es una buena idea. Nos acostamos en la cama hablando hasta que ya no podemos permanecer despiertas. Tenemos miedo de intentar dormir, porque entonces estaremos solas en el silencio.

Y bueno, tú sabes todo sobre los terrores nocturnos, ¿no? No necesito explicar nada. Comienzan entonces y rara vez desaparecen. Yo también lo tengo difícil, pero nada como tú. Perdí a Rachel por un psicópata y a mi madre por una tormenta, pero…viste morir a la gente, te torturó ese idiota enfermo. Mierda, hombre, te pedí que me inyectaras una sobredosis en mi lisiado trasero en la otra línea temporal, ¿qué tan jodido es eso? Y ni siquiera he empezado con lo que ha pasado desde entonces. A veces me pregunto cómo puedes estar lúcida con toda esa basura en la cabeza.

Eres una chica fuerte, Max, no lo dudes ni por un segundo.

Así que nos ponemos en marcha y tú enciendes la radio, buscando noticias sobre Arcadia. Te digo que probablemente sea una mala idea, pero no estás escuchando. Es como si quisieras castigarte o algo así, quieres que te duela. Entiendo de dónde vienes, porque, ya sabes... el comportamiento autodestructivo después de una tragedia, seguro que me suena familiar. Pero hay algo más, también. Has sido diferente toda la mañana, como si no estuvieras ahí.

Seguro que el tornado está en todas las noticias, el más grande jamás registrado en la historia de la humanidad, afirman. Dicen que hay muertos y que no paran de hablar de la devastación. ¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres saberlo? Los números finales, quiero decir. Estoy seguro de que sí, pero...

De acuerdo. Doscientos dieciséis muertos cuando todo ha terminado. Más de seiscientos heridos.

Al menos... la mayoría de la gente sobrevivió. ¿Verdad?

Mira, sé que es un pequeño consuelo, pero se están recuperando, y nosotras hemos ayudado, realmente lo hemos hecho. Todo el dinero que hemos tirado en ese lugar hará que renazca de sus cenizas ¿Y quieres saber la mejor parte? Esto no les gusta a los Prescott y a su precioso barrio Pan Estates. Con todo el dinero y los suministros para reconstruir, nadie se va a mudar a esas casas de mierda sobrevaloradas.

No, bastante improbable, todo esto se encuentra con una cantidad de compañías alternativas. Puedo mostrarte nuestro sistema. Tenemos gente buena de nuestro lado, el imbécil no tiene idea de que estamos detrás de esto... por lo que sabemos, no hay nada que lo indique. Por cierto, ¿ya viste tu licencia de conducir?

Haha! Me encanta ese nombre, de verdad. Es sólo uno de muchos, pero es tu principal preocupación decirlo. Nadie sabe quién es ella, esta misteriosa Lauren Frost, patrona del inframundo para el bien de la humanidad. Siempre vas a ser una friki.

¿Mi nombre? uh...

Elizabeth... Deckard.

Sí, Lisbeth, lo que sea.

No te rías, es mi maldito segundo nombre. Resulta que es lo mismo que…joder, es imposible mantener una maldita historia contigo.

¡No hice tal cosa! Es todo lo que haces para que nos desviemos. Silencio, ahora estamos llegando a la parte en la que la mierda realmente empieza a humearse.

¿Por dónde iba?... Así que estás escuchando todas esas cosas de mierda en la radio y no necesito ser psíquica para darme cuenta de que no está bien. Estoy tratando de explicarte que esto no está ayudando a nadie ahora, pero no dejarás que nadie te hable. Me dices y cito:  _"Por una vez deberías cerrar la boca y dejarme escuchar."_  Me ahorro las ganas de darte un bofetón, gracias a que soy capaz de recuperar la compostura. Tiro mis manos al aire y te digo que hagas lo que te de la gana, y eso es todo por un par de horas.

Alrededor del mediodía no puedo aguantar más y apago la maldita radio. Intento hablar contigo de nuevo, pero solo me respondes con monosílabos. Mira, no lo sabía entonces, pero ese es uno de tus Días Malos, patentado por Max Caulfield, y sólo fue empeorado por todas las historias de desastre. Básicamente te reprimes y te duermes de vez en cuando, te sacudo cuando empiezas a lloriquear, un viaje divertido por todas partes.

Pah, suena como si fuera una vieja esposa arrugada aterrorizando a su compañera! No estoy haciendo esto por nada sólo para ponerte los nervios de punta. Lo hago para entender qué mierda enferma está pasando dentro de tu cabeza.

Oye, ¿qué puedo decir? La verdad duele. Aunque no lo creas no soy todo azúcar y arco iris todo el tiempo. Créeme, nos enfadamos mucho y a veces por las cosas más tontas.

No lo sé, ¿Una de ellas? Por ejemplo  _¿Estás usando mi maldito cepillo de dientes cuando te apetece, como si aún tuvieras 12 años? Te lo juro, si voy a cepillarme los dientes y lo encuentro todo mojado y asqueroso de nuevo, voy a hacerte comer tierra, te lo advierto._

En serio, sin embargo... nos damos un montón de respiros, pero a veces nos enfadamos. Seguimos siendo personas, eso pasa. En cierto modo se siente... ¿bien, o algo así? Porque sabemos que vamos a estar juntas sin importar lo que suceda, así que…que empiece la pelea de gritos y dejemos salir todo, a quién le importa, vamos a resolver el problema de una forma u otra. ¿Tiene sentido lo que digo?

Oh, joder, el sexo de reconciliación es absolutamente divino, así que ahí lo tienes, lo que sea... Después de varias paradas para repostar, algo de comer o para un simple descanso para mi dolorido trasero nos acercamos a nuestro destino ya entrada la noche. Tomamos un último descanso en una colina frente a la ciudad y vemos la puesta de sol justo detrás del horizonte. Saque tu cámara y te convencí para que te tomaras un Selfie conmigo. Sólo quería animarte.

No sabía que... que estaba salvando nuestras vidas.

En el momento en el que aprieto el gatillo, desapareces de mi lado. Puedo ver una de esas imágenes fantasmales de ti moviéndose a la camioneta a la velocidad de la luz, y de repente apareces de nuevo frente a mí. Tienes tu viejo diario en las manos, pero tu cara... Dios, creo que nunca podré olvidar la cara que tenías. Eres una persona totalmente diferente, hella intensa e hiperconsciente de todo lo que te rodea.

Joder, ¿acabo de decir hella?

Maldita sea, Caulfield.

Pones el diario en mis manos, tomas mi brazo e insistes en que nos vayamos de Seattle inmediatamente, preferiblemente antes de ayer, o matarán a tus padres y nos secuestrarán a los dos. Tardaste trece días en poner las manos en la foto para volver a saltar y avisarnos. Los detalles exactos y las instrucciones están en el diario, pero teníamos que irnos en ese preciso momento. Literalmente me estás empujando hasta que me pongo detrás del volante, luego subes al asiento del pasajero y me dices;  _Toma la primera salida, ve al Este, no pares de moverte, no dejes nuestros nombres en ningún lado, apaga los teléfonos, deja la camioneta en algún lugar y no uses ningún otro objeto que pueda estar conectado a nosotras de alguna manera_. Y se supone que tengo que hacer que vuelvas a usar tus poderes para viajar en el tiempo, porque tarde o temprano lo tendrás que usar de nuevo.

Nada tiene sentido, pero ya sé que no puedo cuestionar este tipo de cosas, así que pongo en funcionamiento el motor y me pongo en marcha. Tomas mi mano y la besas como si tu vida dependiera de ello, lo cual podría ser, y dices, te veré en dos semanas, por favor cuida de nosotras.

 _Te amaré para siempre_  dices tú. Y luego el futuro tu... se va.

Mierda, tiene razón. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, no te atrevas a hacerme bromas con estas cosas. ¡Lo digo en serio! Cuando cambias justo después de una foto, necesito poder confiar plenamente en lo que dices. Si gritas cosas sin sentido o estallas entre risas aunque sea una vez, estás matando esa confianza. No me reiré, y tendrás un verdadero problema conmigo. ¿Está claro eso?

Oh, sé que lo pensaste, eres así de retorcida. Tuvimos una gran pelea por esto porque te fuiste y lo hiciste, y nunca he estado más enfadada contigo. Y me hizo sentir como una mierda también, porque en realidad sólo intentabas divertirte y no te dabas cuenta de lo mucho que lo odiaba. Así que prométeme ahora mismo que nunca lo harás.

De acuerdo. Bien. Problema evitado, ¿no es genial viajar en el tiempo?

Así que, de vuelta a la historia. El futuro tu... se ha ido. El presente tu: no tienes ni idea de qué diablos está haciendo en mi camioneta, así que tienes un pequeño ataque de pánico pensando que saltaste por accidente o que estás perdiendo la cabeza o algo así. Trato de explicar lo mejor que puedo, y luego te digo que abras el diario y leas el mensaje que dejaste para ti. Resulta que hay unas diez páginas llenas, con maldiciones de largo alcance, acusaciones e insultos sobre un tal Sr. Sean Prescott. Mucho de esto se tachó de nuevo, como si hubieras empezado una y otra vez porque no sacaste todo el enojo y la rabia de tu sistema.

Para acortar la historia: El tipo sabe que el tiempo puede ser manipulado y te quiere como una subordinada. Te estaba esperando personalmente en casa de tus padres. Primero te ofreció un trabajo, que rechazaste, porque sabes exactamente qué clase de persona es. Todo se descontroló rápidamente, nos atraparon, tus padres fueron asesinados sin pestañear y luego me torturó hasta que finalmente accediste a trabajar para él. También tiene otras personas con habilidades sobrenaturales que trabajan para él, y tal vez incluso tiene algunos poderes propios, pero desafortunadamente no sabemos nada más.

Lo sé, entonces también fue un shock. Pero tiene sentido que no seas el único fenómeno de la naturaleza. Lo siento, lo siento... "tocada por el espíritu". Así es como te llamó. Dijiste que él parece saber mucho más que nosotras, pero no estaba respondiendo precisamente a las preguntas.

No tengo ni idea. Supusimos que lo más probable era que te hubiera visto teletransportándote con algunas cámaras de vigilancia en el Dark Room de Jefferson, y luego sacó sus conclusiones. Estaba esperando que fueras con tus padres, Max... estaba preparado. Y él debe haber sabido de ti antes de la tormenta, estamos bastante seguras de que incluso sabía de la tormenta en sí. ¿Recuerdas todos esos e-mails y cartas que encontramos en Arcadia? Mh-hm, así que o reconoció las señales o este tipo tiene su propio oráculo.

Te usó para hacer grandes sumas de dinero rápido en poco tiempo, pero también te sometió a algún tipo de régimen de entrenamiento inhumano preparándote para alguna otra mierda nefasta que nunca llegaste a hacer antes de escapar. Te daba algún tipo de droga para evitar que rebobinaras cuando él no quería, pero aun así podías hacer un salto de fotos y así es como saliste. Estamos bastante seguras de que aún no sabe que puedes hacer eso.

Así que en tu diario nos dices que le enviemos un mensaje de texto a tu padres diciendo que no estamos listas para regresar todavía y que nos dirigimos a Portland, Chloe tenía algo de dinero ahorrado y conoce a un amigo allí, no te preocupes, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla... y luego dices que apaguemos los teléfonos por completo porque puede rastrearlos. Simplemente la teoría más clásica de la conspiración: el sombrero de aluminio, pero me has asustado tanto que todavía nos ceñimos a la mayor parte de ella: Teñir el pelo, ropa nueva, gafas falsas, toda la gama. Y sólo en el dolor más profundo dejo atrás mi querido molinillo de chatarra en un aparcamiento subterráneo de Bellevue. En su interminable diatriba, tu habías ordenado estrictamente que comprara un coche nuevo, "cueste lo que cueste", pero nosotras nos decidimos por unos billetes de autobús a la siguiente ciudad. Después de todo, aún no éramos criminales completamente desesperadas o algo así... Aún no, claro está.

Sólo hay una cosa por la que eres testaruda: Nunca volverás a tocar tus poderes para viajar en el tiempo. Y eso es todo. Y no puedo culparte. A decir verdad, ni siquiera traté de convencerte. Después de todo lo que has pasado con esos poderes, tampoco quería que los usaras. Así que pensamos que si seguíamos correctamente todo lo demás que escribiste y nos quedamos en la carretera y en movimiento, entonces todo estará bien. Este tipo no puede tener sus ojos en todo el país, ¿verdad?

Bueno, ¿adivina qué? Más tarde nos enteramos de que no necesita ojos en todas partes para esto. Todo lo que necesita es tener el tipo correcto de "tocado por el espíritu" en la nómina. Probablemente nos habríamos mantenido fuera del radar si no hubieran encontrado mi camioneta, pero después de eso es muy difícil esconderse de alguien que puede ver el camino de su presa como un rastro de luces navideñas.

Helen Briar. La anciana es sólo un completo vómito, pero al menos ahora está jugando de nuestro lado extraoficialmente. Hablaré de eso más tarde.

En resumen, el equipo de seguridad privada de Prescott irrumpió en nuestro cuarto del motel, por la mañana del cuarto día después de la tormenta. Ese fue el día que vi por primera vez de lo que eres realmente capaz.

Todavía faltan unas horas para el amanecer, estoy durmiendo en la cama medio despierta y pensando en cómo demonios se supone que saldremos de todo este lío. Afuera, a lo lejos, oigo el portazo de un coche, de un momento a otro estás tumbada a mi lado, acurrucada cerca de mí... y al siguiente, de repente, estás de pie junto a la cama, completamente vestida, sacudiéndome mientras me sostienes la boca con una mano y de la cabeza a los pies eres un solo temblor, completamente sin aliento, como si hubieras estado corriendo durante horas y ya casi desmayándote. Tus dedos huelen mal, un olor metálico picante.

Jadeando, me susurras que debo hacer exactamente. Me dices que lo has rehecho todo demasiadas veces como para contarlo, y que estoy a punto de ser eliminada, así que, si no lo hacemos bien esta vez, ambas estamos jodidas. Y luego me pones un arma en las manos.

Recuerdo cada palabra que dices después, jadeando como una loca. Es como si hubieran sido marcadas en mi cerebro, como si me los hubieras dicho cientos de veces.

_Levántate en silencio, ponte los zapatos. Corre hacia la puerta cuando grite. Gira a la izquierda afuera, inmediatamente dispara al hombre de frente, no falles, prepárate para el retroceso, no pares de disparar hasta que esté en el suelo. Salta sobre él, salta la barandilla, corre hacia el callejón de al lado, y luego recto. Te encontraré. No la cagues, Chloe. No puedo hacer esto sin ti._

Sólo estoy mirando tu silueta en la oscuridad, tratando de despertar, tratando de darle sentido a lo que sea que esté pasando. Te acercas a la ventana, a la luz de las farolas, y así es como noto toda la sangre en tu cara, corriendo por tu barbilla. Escupes un poco mientras te miro. Tienes una herida en el hombro y todo el brazo izquierdo está cubierto de rojo. Tienes una pistola propia que sobresale del bolsillo de tu abrigo, y en un momento de claridad entiendo... que tienes estas armas de quienquiera que esté a punto de atacarnos.

No estoy bromeando, Max, todo ha pasado de verdad. Espera, dame tu mano. Lo sientes... ahí, justo ahí. ¿Sientes la cicatriz?

Sí, sé que debe de doler todavía. Sanaría más rápido si no te hubieras clavado un trozo de vidrio tan grande como mi pulgar - ¡que me permitieron sacar más tarde!

Así que... sí. Me miras y dices:  _"Zapatos, Chloe"._  Me muevo sigilosamente, pero decidida, así que por fin me pongo en marcha. Por una vez me alegro de que estas camas de motel sean tan asquerosas que dormimos mayormente vestidas encima de las sábanas. Estás trabajando para recuperar el aliento, mirando a la ventana con la mano levantada como si algo estuviera a punto de entrar volando, y eso es exactamente lo que sucede. Mucho más tarde me dices que es gas lacrimógeno, pero ni siquiera tengo la oportunidad de verlo en ese momento. La ventana comienza a agrietarse, y al momento siguiente estás justo ahí, tirando lo que había en la parte de atrás. Ahí es cuando me gritas que corra.

Me voy, y todo pasa muy rápido. La puerta se abre y tú te pones delante de ella, apuntas el arma a la cabeza del hombre y aprietas el gatillo sin dudarlo. Es ruidoso como el infierno, y el tipo cae como un trozo de plomo. Casi al mismo tiempo la ventana explota en la habitación, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estás ahí mismo, disparando a quien sea que esté entrando. Mientras eso sucede, una mujer atraviesa la puerta detrás de su amigo, apuntándome con su pistola paralizante directamente a mí.

Un momento después te paras a mi lado de nuevo con la mano extendida, y te juro, te juro, que puedo ver los proyectiles eléctricos ya en mi cara, pero eso nunca sucede. En vez de eso, te veo a su lado sosteniendo tu arma contra su cabeza, apretando el cañón contra su sien, y luego apretando el gatillo. La siguiente imagen sigue siendo demasiado vívida en mi memoria mientras su sangre salpica toda la pared. Pero en el mismo movimiento empujas su cuerpo sin vida fuera de mi camino, así que corro hacia la puerta y mientras la mujer sigue hundiéndose en el suelo, tú ya estás en otra parte.

Por supuesto que es horrible. Es horrendo. Pero más tarde, cuando trato de procesarlo... estoy asombrada de ti. Lo que hiciste... entiendo perfectamente por qué fuiste tan despiadada. A estas alturas ya habías visto a estos tipos derribarme, Max. Varias veces. No estás asesinando a esta gente a sangre fría; estás sobreviviendo, nos estás salvando. Sin ningún problema puedo imaginar el tipo de espacio mental en el que estabas. Ojalá pudiera protegerte de la misma manera.

Nada de eso importa en el momento, sin embargo. Todo es pura adrenalina y sólo haces lo que tienes que hacer, así que cuando despejo la puerta y giro a la izquierda, levanto el arma que me diste en ambas manos y le disparo a un hombre la mitad del cargador. Al mismo tiempo, hay otra lucha detrás de mí, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de mirar atrás. Eres tú, por supuesto, ocupándote del cuarto miembro de su escuadrón.

Salté sobre el tipo y sobre la barandilla, me agaché en el callejón y seguí corriendo. Con todos los vidrios y escombros por todas partes, mis pies ya estarían completamente destrozados sin los zapatos.

En ese momento no lo sé todavía, pero en los alrededores había incluso otro grupo de cuatro para sellar todas las rutas de escape. Ya te habías ocupado de tres de ellos cuando de repente apareciste de la nada detrás del último tipo que ni siquiera podía ver en la oscuridad justo enfrente de mí.

Un último disparo y el hombre cae…tú te quedas ahí parada por un momento, mirándome con ojos vidriosos. Eres un espectáculo infernal, sangriento y gastado más allá de las palabras. A medida que me acerco, ya puedo ver que te tambaleas y te tambaleas, y cierro la distancia antes de que te desplomes por completo.

Ahora soy yo la que tiembla de esfuerzo. Sigo repitiendo tu nombre, pero ya no contestas. Es el peor sentimiento del mundo cuando temo que estés muerta o muriéndote. Eres un montón de miseria sin vida en mis brazos mientras te pongo en el suelo y me apoyo en ese basurero.

Pero sigues respirando. Y tu pulso sigue siendo palpable, así que tengo que detener la hemorragia lo antes posible... pero antes que nada tenemos que irnos de aquí - muy lejos - pero ya no estás ni siquiera cerca de la consciencia y ¿a dónde diablos se supone que te lleve? Estamos escapando de una acción de combate armado, un maldito tiroteo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que este lugar esté lleno de luces azules y mierda. En defensa propia o no, matamos a esas personas. Y el tipo de la recepción describirá cómo somos. He visto suficientes películas para saber que llevarte al hospital es lo mismo que mandarnos a la cárcel.

Te miro... y me vuelvo loca. Estoy así de cerca de gritar, pero tu vida está en mis manos ahora. Y entonces tiene sentido para mí: Así es exactamente como debes sentirte cuando tienes que ver cómo me lastiman. Este sentimiento es la razón por la que pasaste por el infierno una y otra vez sólo para salvarme. Todo lo demás desaparece sin sentido y lo único que importa ahora es que debo llevarte a un lugar seguro. He notado que te has tomado la molestia de llevarte tu bolso contigo. Así que estoy pensando que ya eres una chica muy lista, busco algo útil en él y en los bolsillos de tu chaqueta también. Y ahí están nuestros teléfonos, cargadores, billeteras, el resto de nuestra pasta, prácticamente todo lo que se pueda asociar con nosotros... y la llave de coche que nunca antes había visto.

Los miro fijamente, tratando de juntar las cosas. Tengo que asumir que obtuviste las llaves de la misma gente que obtuviste las armas. Había al menos cinco de ellos y te quieren viva, así que tiene que haber una furgoneta o un camión en alguna parte. Y como es una operación de secuestro, va a ser discretos , sin marcas y fuera de la vista de nuestra habitación, pero muy cerca porque necesitan llevar dos cuerpos cuando terminen. ¿El mejor lugar que se me ocurre? Todo recto, a la vuelta de la esquina de este callejón. Así que me voy corriendo de nuevo.

Sólo hay una furgoneta en toda la calle. Corro hacia ella y meto la llave en la cerradura, y gracias a Dios, se abre. Ni siquiera consideré que pudiera haber alguien que lo custodiara, pero no lo había, así que todo está bien. Hay mucho equipo en la parte de atrás y mucho espacio para ti, y va a haber suministros médicos porque esta gente está destinada a lastimarse en el trabajo y estarían preparados para eso, ¿cierto? Es jodidamente perfecto. Me apresuro a volver contigo tan rápido como puedo. Tengo que llevarte allí lo antes posible.

Trato de levantarte en mis brazos como cualquier superhéroe lo haría fallando miserablemente. ¿Alguna vez has intentado cargar a alguien que no te está ayudando en nada? Es mucho más difícil de lo que parece en las películas. Puede que seas pequeña y todo piel y huesos, pero eso son 50 kilos de peso muerto en el suelo, y yo no estaba exactamente en buena forma. Honestamente, no tengo ni idea de cómo conseguí la fuerza para subirte a mi espalda, debe haber sido toda la adrenalina y la pura desesperación.

Te acuesto en la camioneta con el mayor cuidado posible y me pongo al volante. Es sólo después de poner en marcha el motor y las llantas que veo al conductor muerto en la calle. Así que... sí, definitivamente lo habías pensado mucho antes.

Estamos a las afueras y no sé adónde voy, así que es sólo cuestión de conducir a otro lugar por ahora para mantenernos alejadas. Las sirenas ya están sonando en la distancia, cada vez más cerca; quiero atravesar la acera y pasar cada semáforo en rojo, pero consigo calmarme lo suficiente como para conducir despacio y con cuidado, los límites de velocidad, las señales y todo lo demás. Finalmente aparco en una calle trasera en los suburbios, a una milla de la zona cero. Tengo que cuidar de ti.

Estás ahí tirada como un saco de patatas y recuerdo haber pensado por un momento…Dios, ella sólo tiene dieciocho años, nosotras sólo somos adolescentes. Te ves tan frágil y pequeña, sólo que esta chica se desmayó en una camioneta. Me pongo a trabajar buscando un botiquín, que fue bastante fácil de encontrar: hay un baúl lleno de vendas, analgésicos, botellas de agua, desinfectante, equipos de costura e incluso una pequeña maleta con herramientas quirúrgicas. Trato de no pensar mucho, sólo me concentro en limpiarte las heridas y ver cuál es el daño real. No era así como fantaseaba con quitarte la ropa por primera vez.

Hay cortes, moretones y te muerdes la lengua en algún momento, pero lo único verdaderamente horrible es tu brazo. ¿Puedo decirte lo poco divertido que fue sacar el fragmento de vidrio y cosértelo con sólo la información que saque de Google? No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Mierda, me da escalofríos pensar en ello todavía. Es una cicatriz fea la que tienes y es totalmente mi culpa. Es un milagro que no se haya infectado.

¿Qué? ¡Qué tontería! Max, nos atacaron. Vinieron por ti, Max, no pediste nada de eso. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. ¿Crees que no te sentiste como una mierda después? Te arruinó, la maldita mirada de mil kilómetros durante días. Sabías muy bien que no tenías otra opción, pero aun así seguiste torturándote después, como si de repente te hubieras convertido en una asesina en serie. A veces los buenos tienen que hacer cosas terribles para sobrevivir. Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer.

Hay una buena razón por la que te digo todo esto con tantos detalles. Ese día entendí algunas cosas, mientras te cuidaba y te devolvía a los vivos. Quiero que tú también los entiendas.

Primero, me protegerás, aunque te cueste la vida, y no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Creo que no puedes evitarlo, así es como eres. Si antes creías que tenía un problema con los héroes, no era nada comparado con ahora. Soy tu mayor fan y tu primera animadora, nena.

Dos, soy una carga cuando la mierda se va a pique, una maldita damisela en apuros. Si quiero ser una compañera digna, necesitaré habilidades reales. Pero incluso si de la noche a la mañana yo fuera de alguna manera un don de supervivencia absoluta o una temeraria, tu mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir sería simplemente mantenerme alejada de ti. Y puedes decir lo que quieras, es la verdad. Habría sido muy fácil para ti escapar si no me hubieras tenido contigo. Es verdad.

Y tres... huir no es suficiente. Debemos defendernos activamente. Tenemos que deshacernos de Sean Prescott. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso, ¿no?

Lo sé. Sé que no quieres matar a nadie. Pero tenemos que hacer algo con él, algo drástico. No nos va a dejar en paz, Max. Te castigas todo el tiempo por abusar de tus poderes, pero ¿te imaginas si estuvieran en manos de alguien como él? No podemos dejar que eso suceda.

Llevo hablando casi una hora y sólo llevamos cinco días. Las cosas deberían ir más rápido de ahora en adelante, al menos hasta que... ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que está mal?

Hah! Sí, tonta, mi épica historia de supervivencia y heroísmo puede esperar un descanso para ir al baño. Es la pequeña puerta a la izquierda, se desliza y se abre. No te tires pedos muy fuertes si es necesario, la pared es delgada como el papel.

¡No estoy siendo asquerosa! Vivimos juntas en una casa rodante, chica. Todo el glamour se va por la ventana en el momento en el que cualquiera de nosotras necesita cagar. Y con esa maravillosa imagen romántica te dejo.

No hay de qué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta Chloe, solo digo eso xD


	6. Intermedio: Déjà vu

Lavarme las manos se siente como un pensamiento deseoso. Espero que el agua no se ponga roja de un momento a otro.

RV de lujo o no, el diminuto cuarto de baño se debe a la necesidad de un cuboide apretado donde la función va más allá de la forma. Lavabo, armario con espejo, inodoro y cubo de basura, abarrotados muy cerca del otro. Los muebles y el mobiliario pueden ser curvos y elegantes, pero no pueden eliminar esta opresiva sensación de estrechez. No es tan malo compararlo con un inodoro de avión, pero todavía me recuerda a uno.

Evitando mis propios ojos en el espejo me doy cuenta de los cepillos de dientes que reposan en un soporte junto al grifo. Azul y gris. El azul tiene CHLOE escrito con un marcador negro a lo largo del mango. Lo más gracioso es que ya no me importaría que ella usara el mío. Cómo cambia la gente.

A estas alturas podría estar tardando un poco más de lo necesario. No mentía cuando dije que tenía que ir al baño solo es que también necesito un minuto para procesar la locura por la que han pasado mis suplentes. Que sean diez minutos, supongo.

Lo que ella dijo era verdad. No tuve más remedio que matar a esa gente. Este privilegio ya estaba reservado para doscientos dieciséis antiguos habitantes de Arcadia Bay. Y, sin embargo, hace una gran diferencia, ¿no es así? Deja que una tormenta siga su curso. Sostener un arma en la sien de alguien y apretar el gatillo. Hay algo en mí que no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer ambas cosas.

Yo tampoco dudé en el depósito de chatarra, ¿verdad? Habría disparado a Frank en el acto si hubiera habido balas en ese revólver. Es siempre la misma Max fundamental e irrevocable que parece estar presente en cada una de mis acciones y decisiones: Chloe está por encima de todo y de todos, sin excepciones. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cuidar de sella, no importa cuán cuestionable sea el acto.

Estoy orgullosa de ello, pero aterrada al mismo tiempo.

Dejé correr el agua y ahora conscientemente miro fijamente mi reflejo. No la evites. Esto es lo que eres. Podría lanzarme cien palabrotas a la cabeza, pero nunca, nunca más me llamaré cobarde.

...Me estoy acostumbrando al color del cabello, por más desaliñado que sea mi cola de caballo actual. Y todavía me molesta el toque de sombra de ojos más delineador. Siempre fue mi única concesión a la cultura del maquillaje. Mi cara se ve aún más suave e hinchada sin él.

Aunque algunas personas parecen pensar que soy súper guapa. Supuestamente están locas por mis pecas.

 **"No creas nada de lo que diga",**  le digo a mi reflejo.  **"Sólo quiere quitarnos la ropa".**

Aun así, me sentí estúpidamente bien al oírla decirlo. Me dan ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Me sonrojé porque mi novia dijo que soy bonita. Sacudo la cabeza mientras cierro el grifo y empiezo a secarme las manos.

Ella es mi novia ahora, ¿verdad? Nos dijimos la palabra con L hace un momento, estoy bastante segura de que eso lo hace oficial si es que no lo era ya. El pensamiento me da los nervios más increíbles. Dios, nunca he salido con nadie antes, y ahora me mudo con mi novia de cinco meses. Bienvenida a la vida amorosa de una viajera del tiempo.

El cambio tiene lugar directamente ante mis ojos, inmediatamente, pero con fluidez, y también sin afectar mis sentidos de ninguna otra manera. El fondo del otro lado del espejo cambia y adquiere un tono gris. Frente a mí todavía me veo sentada en una habitación incolora sobre una silla gris. Oigo una voz que me habla desde un lado, desde fuera del marco, donde no puedo ver a la otra persona.

**"No entiendo por qué no te gusta 'Maxine'. Es un nombre genial, me gusta mucho".**

Una mujer, su voz suena un poco demasiado alta, casi estridente y... ¿joven? Estoy petrificada mirándome a mí misma, pero sigo en el baño. Levanto una mano y mi reflejo intenta lo mismo, pero se ve obstaculizada por los grilletes.

**"Pero está bien, lo que tú digas. No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no trabajar para él? Me trata con respeto y la paga es buena, sólo tienes que hacer lo que te dicen y no hacer preguntas. Es un buen compromiso, ¿no? ¿Qué ha hecho el mundo por nosotras, Max? ¿Qué estás tratando de lograr?"**

Mi reflejo mira directamente a la persona, quienquiera que sea, con los ojos rebosantes de hostilidad. Yo sigo mi propia mirada, pero en este lado solo hay azulejos.

**"Basta. Mía. Para de jugar con mis pensamientos."**

Las últimas palabras rechinan produciendo un silbido en mi boca, luego la imagen vuelve a cambiar de nuevo, tan rápido como apareció. El espejo es sólo un espejo. Todo ha vuelto a ser como antes.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

**"¿Chloe?"**

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has caído en el baño?"**

**"¿Te importaría venir aquí un momento?"**

**"Lo veía venir, tu trasero es tan delgado ahora, que te resbalaste dentro del retrete."**

**"¡No me he caído dentro! Sólo ven aquí..."**

**"Traeré el desatascador por si acaso."**

No dejo de mirar mi reflejo mientras ella viene. Nada cambia.

Abre la puerta deslizándola. Tiene un desatascador en la mano. Chloe se compromete con sus bromas.

Hago un gesto al espejo.  **"¿Alguna vez he visto visiones extrañas mientras miraba esto?"**

Ella deja esa cosa, su ridícula sonrisa se desvanece en preocupación.  **"No. No es que me lo hayas dicho, al menos."**  Me toca el brazo.  **"¿Qué es lo que viste? ¿Estás bien, te dolió?"**

**"No me dolió en absoluto..."**

Le digo a Chloe exactamente lo que vi. Frunce el ceño cuando he terminado.

**"Samantha Derrick. No la hemos conocido en esta línea de tiempo, pero estoy segura de que BetaMax tenía una gran cantidad de cosas que arreglar con ella".**

**"Srta. Derrick..."**

Una línea por cada mentira. No puedo contener un escalofrío. **"Sonaba como una niña."**

**"Me dijiste hace mucho tiempo que ella tiene nuestra edad. Así que es tan joven como nosotras, supongo."**

**"¿Ella está…'tocada por el espíritu'?"**

**"Creo que sí. Pero no tengo ni idea de qué clase de espíritu animal es. Tiene algún tipo de habilidad telepática. Control del pensamiento o al menos... influencia sugestiva o desencadenamiento de ciertas emociones o algo así. Como dije, nadie quería responder a tus preguntas mientras estabas con ellos".**

**"Dios, ¿De cuántas de estas personas tenemos que preocuparnos?"**

**"Cuatro que sepamos con seguridad. Bueno, tres si no cuentas a Helen, aunque ahora está muy enfadada. El mismo Prescott sigue siendo un gran interrogante"**

**"¿Por qué está enfadada? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Podemos confiar en ella?"**

**"Se suponía que lo entregaríamos hoy. Ella nos ayudó para ese propósito expreso. La perra me gritaba en skype antes, mientras dormías. Pero sí, estoy segura de que podemos confiar en ella, después de lo que hiciste".**

Chloe toca ligeramente mi brazo y se inclina más cerca de mí, sus ojos llenos de preocupación. **"Max, en serio, ¿qué te pasa? Es como si los recuerdos de tu otro yo te invadieran. Esto nunca ha pasado antes, siempre lo pierdes todo".**

**"No lo sé, Chloe..."**

Mis propias palabras resuenan en mi cabeza. Acostúmbrate a ver cosas raras. ¿Esto es lo que quise decir? ¿O esto es completamente nuevo?

De cualquier manera, no me entusiasma.

 **"Asumamos que es algo bueno** ", le dijo **. "Podría ser algo bueno, ¿verdad?"**

**"Mm, claro. Así es exactamente como ha sido para nosotras hasta ahora."**

**"Bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto de todos modos, ¿verdad? Así que más vale que seas positiva".**

Chloe sólo frunce los labios para obtener una respuesta. Así que me inclino y los beso, breve e informal.

**"No te preocupes por eso, novia."**

La forma en que su mueca se convierte en una sonrisa me hace desear tener mi cámara a mano. Quiero capturar cada pedacito de felicidad espontánea que ilumina su rostro en una foto y llevarlo cerca de mi corazón para siempre. Además, me gusta mucho su nuevo piercing.

 **"En realidad..."**  Chloe baja la mano y enreda sus dedos con los míos.  **"He tenido cuidado de no mencionarlo accidentalmente hasta ahora, porque sé exactamente cómo habrías reaccionado, pero... es "esposa", en realidad. Nos casamos en Seattle hace tres semanas".**

El tiempo que me rodea se detiene por completo sin que yo haga nada al respecto. Puedo sentir que mis ojos se ensanchan con asombro y mi aliento se atasca en mi garganta en estado de shock. Estoy petrificada, mirándola como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Con la mano que tenía detrás del marco de la puerta, Chloe sostiene mi cámara a la altura de los ojos, me apunta y aprieta el gatillo. Ella suelta mi mano y sacude tranquilamente la recién creada Polaroid antes de enseñármela.

**"Además, estoy embarazada. Y tú eres el padre".**

Veo la foto del revelado. Los contornos de la expresión facial más estúpida jamás capturada en una fotografía están tomando forma lentamente. La miro de nuevo y ella me sonríe con su sonrisa más estúpida y complaciente.

**"La venganza es dulce, ¿no? Esto es lo que te pasa por ser siempre tan impertinente conmigo".**

**"¡Eres una mentirosa desagradable! ¡Te creí totalmente!"**

Está empezando a reírse. Le pego en el hombro, demasiado débilmente, porque ni siquiera puedo fingir que estoy realmente enojada con ella.  **"Ahora hazme algo de comer. Como compensación."**

Está radiante como si le hubiera dado la mejor noticia jamás concebida **. "¿Tienes hambre?"**

**"Me muero de hambre, en realidad. ¿Al menos desayuné?"**

**"No, y me molesta mucho. No me hagas empezar con tus hábitos alimenticios estos días** ". Chloe mira hacia abajo, engancha un dedo en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y desliza la foto. Me guiña el ojo **. "Prométeme que me la mostrarás después de rebobinar por última vez hoy."**

**"Oh, mierda, es cierto. Estamos rebobinando todo esto. ¿Estás segura?"**

**"Por billonésima vez, sí. No es gran cosa".**

**"Pero...dije...nos.…nos dijimos..."**

**"Dímelo de nuevo, será increíble oírlo de la nada. O espera, ¿tal vez te estás quedando sin ``I love you's? Te faltan, ¿no es así?"**

**"No te rías, fue un momento tan especial."**

**"Cada día contigo está lleno de momentos especiales."** Lleva mi mano a sus labios y la besa. **"No soy codiciosa."**

Oh, Dios mío, esa mirada. Ese destello en sus ojos. No puedo mirar para otro lado. De repente me llena de un tipo de hambre completamente diferente, me inunda la cabeza con una docena de antojos de todo menos modestos. Temo que mi cara se incendie.

Me lleva a la cocina. La sigo como una zombie.

 **"¿Clásico con tocino o tortilla de verduras**?", pregunta ella. **"Te encantarán ambos. Garantizado".**

 **"Uh, sí, uh..."** Siempre estas opciones. Tomar decisiones es difícil. **"Clásico con tocino suena genial."**

 **La** habría besado de nuevo si no hubiera cambiado de tema tan rápido. Le habría hecho mucho más que eso. Cálmate, Max, no has estado aquí en todo el día, ¿qué te pasa?

La lista de reproducción ha pasado a más música que no conozco, pero que me encanta al instante, junto con algunos de los viejos favoritos de Syd Matters y Alt-J. Chloe básicamente está tocando una cinta mixta para mí, es adorable.

Agarra una sartén pequeña del estante y enciende la estufa. **"Sólo siéntate y relájate, nena. Lo tengo todo controlado".**

**"Vaya, ¿siempre me mimas tanto?"**

**"Sólo cuando quiero quitarte la ropa. Que es todo el tiempo".**

**"Lo sabía."**

La observo desde el sofá mientras trabaja por toda la cocina: Levantar persianas, soplar velas, traer nuestras bebidas medio vacías del dormitorio, preparar todos los ingredientes... hay algo muy relajante en todo esto. Chloe encuentra su paz interior en su reino mientras tararea con la melodía de I Might Float mientras el tocino en la sartén chisporrotea alegremente. Es todo tan pacífico e inofensivo. Así es exactamente como se sentiría una vida normal con ella.

Se da cuenta de que estoy mirando y sonríe. **"Me alegra que tengas hambre"**

**"Noté en el espejo que estoy un poco…más huesuda de lo normal."**

**"¡Ahí tienes! Gracias. Finalmente, lo admites, siempre me ignorabas cuando te lo decía además de decirme que tampoco importaba tanto. Sé que algunos días la comida puede saber a ceniza, pero me importa un bledo. Comete tu maldita comida sin importar que, ya estás delgada para empezar."**

**"Hah. Realmente eres mi mamá".**

Chloe me señala con la sartén. **"Cuidado, señorita. Si sigue mostrando esa actitud, todo lo que conseguirás esta noche serán coles de bruselas".**

El solo olor me está haciendo babear. Un minuto más tarde me entrega un plato cargado de un sándwich, se sienta a mi lado con el suyo propio, lo cual es genial porque no quería parecer una muerta de hambre mientras comía y ella sólo miraba. Ella saca la bolsa de patatas fritas medio vacía del reposa-brazos y la coloca entre las dos.

**"Gracias, Chloe. Se ve muy bien".**

**"Todo es genial si hay tocino de por medio. Vamos a comer."**

Obedezco sin objeción. Me gusta este lado nutritivo de ella. Se siente bien que te cuiden de vez en cuando.

**"Mmm...mm, eta ghueno."**

**"Por supuesto que lo está, es una antigua receta transmitida por la familia Price durante incontables generaciones. El secreto es..."**

**"¿Mucho tocino?"**

**"Correcto."** Da un bocado grande y luego simplemente continúa hablando con la boca llena.  **"¿Cómo íbamos con la historia?"**

**"En realidad... tal vez podríamos hacer una pausa con la historia por un rato y hacer otra cosa en su lugar... ¿Ver una película o algo así?"**

Me está dando una mirada comprensiva **. "Todo esto es demasiado, ¿no?"**

**"Supongo que se podría decir que sí. Creo que estoy cansada de resolver preguntas, no me importaría apagar mi cerebro por unas horas".**

**"Lo dices como si estuviera siempre encendido."**

La empujo con el codo **. "listilla".**

**"Supongo que puedo permitirlo, ya que es tu primer día. Estamos un poco justas de tiempo, pero tenemos un margen algo amplio."**

**"Es una broma, ¿verdad? Soy una máquina del tiempo andante, podemos permitirnos un poco de paz..."**

**"¡No has tardado mucho en ser engreida! No puedes rebobinar las mismas cuatro horas indefinidamente, Super Max. Te desgasta, y aunque lo hicieras, todavía tienes que dormir en algún momento. Si todo va bien, desde mi punto de vista en la línea de tiempo final estarás despierta hasta el marcador, entonces de repente te cansarás y volverás a dormir".** Se ríe y vuelve a dar otro bocado. **"Por cierto, tu ciclo día-noche es un gran alboroto."**

**"Pero, ¿por qué tanta prisa? ¿No estamos seguras aquí?"**

**"Lo estábamos, pero esta mañana, antes de que aparecieras, nos acercamos mucho a Prescott. No pasaremos desapercibidas por mucho tiempo, y entonces la cacería comenzará. Helen dijo que podía entretenerlo hasta por tres días como máximo, y antes de eso deberíamos dejar listas nuestros señuelos y estar como mínimo en las montañas si es posible. Ella tiene derecho a estar enfadada esta vez, está arriesgando todo para ayudarnos. Por interés propio, pero aun así…"** Chloe deja su plato a un lado y se arrastra a cuatro patas para hojear el estante justo enfrente, debajo del televisor montado en la pared. **"Pero olvidémonos de todo eso por ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes razón, nos merecemos un poco de tiempo libre".** Pasa sus dedos por las esquinas de varios DVDs y elige uno. No estoy mirando su bonito trasero o su abdomen expuesto, no, en absoluto.  **"Hemos estado viendo una tonelada de Futurama en nuestro tiempo libre últimamente. Sé de hecho que te gustará este capítulo** ". Ella lo saca de la caja y lo desliza en el reproductor.

Vuelve a su asiento con un puñado de mandos a distancia. Apaga la música, enciende el televisor, navega por los menús. La gigantesca cabeza de Bender, empieza a parpadear en la pantalla.

Estoy haciendo un desastre, no debí haber dado un mordisco tan grande. Me limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano. **"Estoy de acuerdo con lo que sea, pero me preguntaba si tienes Fi-"**

 **"Max** ". Chloe se vuelve hacia mí y se inclina intensamente cerca de mi cara. Sus ojos están bien abiertos, concentrados en mí. Hay un toque de advertencia en su mirada, un borde de desesperación en sus facciones.

**"Si me pides que vuelva a poner "Spirits Within", vomitaré."**

Bueno.

Futurama, entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como me esta gustando mucho, me es muy fácil traducirlo porque me encanta. Una pena que la historia no la este leyendo mucha gente pero que le vamos a hacer. Cuando termine esta historia empezare con Ouroboros, nunca la he leído y dicen que es la mejor historia de Life is Strange escrita. 
> 
> Pues nada, nos vemos.


	7. Prueba y error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos con Chloe, no lo pongo en negrita porque sería demasiado.

Así que estás inconsciente en una furgoneta mientras yo dirijo la camioneta al horizonte, ¿verdad? Y puedo sentirme cada vez más paranoica. Así que en la siguiente ciudad voy a una farmacia y consigo un montón de cosas para maquillar la furgoneta. Me pongo creativa con un poco de pintura, lo rompo y lo rasco muy bien, y luego llevo cinta adhesiva y un marcador negro a la matrícula. ¡No hay fugitivos aquí! Sólo hippies artísticos de la nueva era en una furgoneta de mierda. Resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan tonta, ya verás.

Mientras estás inconsciente por dentro, te desmayas durante horas y horas. Para cuando vuelves en ti, estamos en una parada de camiones en algún lugar de Idaho. El momento más feliz de todos cuando me llamas por mi nombre. Incluso entonces estás desesperada por saber si me lastimé, eres increíble. Te convenzo de que tomes algunos analgésicos y no te preocupes por nada, estás bastante fuera de ti misma como para ponerte a discutir conmigo. Consigo algunas cosas para que podamos dormir en la camioneta, y seguimos adelante mientras pueda permanecer despierta.

Esa misma noche, Helen Briar nos encuentra, porque eso es lo que hace. Pero está sola. Ella quiere hablar.

No estaba en mi mejor momento y casi le disparo, ¿lo que... tal vez hubiera sido la elección más inteligente? Estar por delante de estos tipos sería mucho más fácil sin ella. Pero oye, no somos asesinos, ¿verdad? Helen es tan prisionera como nosotras, está secretamente desesperada por una oportunidad de libertad... y sólo había visto desde lejos cómo te deshiciste de ocho hombres y mujeres entrenados en pocos segundos. Ella sabe que puedes viajar en el tiempo y que Prescott está haciendo tanto alboroto por controlarte que debe haber una buena razón para ello, así que…si hay alguien ahí fuera que puede sacarla, eres tú.

Apenas pareces estar ahí, así que yo soy la que habla mientras tú escuchas. Estoy haciendo preguntas y chica, ella tiene una actitud... alguien que está pidiendo ayuda no sería así. Ella sigue mirándote fijamente como si yo no existiese, es una escocesa de treinta y tantos cansada del mundo, ha "leído nuestro perfil" y está actuando como si fuéramos sólo adolescentes sin pistas que juegan con fuego. Incluso después de lo que te vio hacerles a esos tipos, no parece preocupada de que decidamos deshacernos de ella en ese mismo momento.

Dice que Prescott le da dinero y entrenamiento, pero que "mantiene la espada de Damocles" sobre su cabeza en todo momento... o, mejor dicho, toda la familia de su hermana. Ha demostrado su lealtad una y otra vez durante años, así que ya no la cuestionan más. Y si quería jodernos, ni siquiera tuvo que seguirnos, porque la furgoneta tiene un rastreador GPS y cómo pudimos ser tan tontos para quedarnos en ella. Me hizo sentir como un idiota.

Podría haber sido un buen perro faldero y haberse mantenido alejada, podría haber venido aquí apuntando con armas y exigiendo cosas... pero en vez de eso se está acercando a nosotros de buena fe. Está desarmada y nos dirá cómo evadir sus poderes, para luego poder decir con veracidad que nos ha perdido. Ella compartirá todo lo que sabe y nos ayudará en todo lo que pueda siempre y cuando no se dé por vencida. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es matar al hombre cuando se presente la oportunidad.

Lo admito... sólo necesitaba echarte un vistazo para saber que estabas de acuerdo. Todavía lo estoy. Si alguien te lastima así, veré rojo hasta que paguen. No hay nada más que hacer.

Estás sentada ahí, con la cabeza baja, escuchando. Luego, con calma, coges tu bolso, sacas la cámara y te sacas una foto. Lo sacudes y lo guardas, callada como la muerte. Luego la miras... y desapareces.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, ¿verdad? Un momento después estás detrás de ella con una pistola en la columna vertebral. Hablas con este tono bajo y furioso: Te ayudamos, ¿y te atreves a traicionarnos?

Estoy viendo su cara aterrorizada, y probablemente es algo así como la mía. Me está estallando una bomba en la cabeza, y ya estoy haciendo preguntas para el futuro, pero en este momento estás bastante ocupada. La estás destrozando, diciéndole cómo la tratamos como a una amiga y sin embargo nos traicionó en el primer setback, cómo eres una maldita viajera del tiempo, así que, por supuesto, la verías venir. Estabas enfadada como nunca. Lo admito, fue... bastante aterrador.

Recuerdo muy bien tus palabras. Métete esto en la cabeza, díselo tú. No hay término medio, no puedes jugar para ambos equipos y ver quién gana, traicionarnos...no, no, no, espera, espera, te fuiste, tienes una oportunidad más. Traiciónanos de nuevo, y volveré para borrarte de la existencia.

Parece nerviosa como si no te lo creyeras, pero en su honor, sólo se toma un minuto para procesar lo que estás diciendo, y luego asiente con la cabeza. Helen empieza a contarte cosas, pero tú la callas y le dices que se vaya hasta el final, porque ya has oído todo lo que tiene que decir. ¿Y aparentemente saltar hasta el final significa dispararle en la pierna y llevarnos su moto?

No, fue idea de ella, dijo que no era gran cosa y que había pasado por cosas mucho peores de todos modos. Ella sabe cómo tratar las heridas de bala, sólo tenemos que tener cuidado de no romperle la rótula o algo estúpido. Lo que realmente teme es que la atrapen ayudándonos. Ella preferiría parecer incompetente y afirmar que usaste tu poder para sorprenderla después de que ella te subestimara y se volviera descuidada. Lo cual... todo es cierto ahora que lo pienso.

Así que... me ofrezco voluntaria para hacerlo. Ya has disparado a suficiente gente. Pensé que discutirías, pero simplemente asientes con la cabeza, como si lo entendieras.

No fue nada divertido, para ser honesta.

Cuando termino, recogemos todas las cosas que podemos llevar y las dejamos en nuestro autobús robado, junto con más equipo médico del que podría necesitar en nuestra vida, hasta que sea encontrada por su gente. Corremos hacia su Harley caliente o, mejor dicho, yo corro y tú te apoyas en mí como si pudieras colapsar en cualquier momento. Quiero urgentemente obtener más respuestas antes de que Presente-Tú vuelva a tomar el relevo, así que te susurro unas cuantas preguntas más mientras caminas. Me miras con esa sonrisita engreída en tus labios.

Yo no usé la foto, dímelo tú. Era obvio que necesitaba asustarla. Estoy bastante segura de que funcionó.

Sip.

¡Exactamente! No fue un salto fotográfico en absoluto, fue una actuación de primera clase condimentada con un montón de pequeños pero finos mini viajes en el tiempo. Para algo tan insignificante como Helen nunca te arriesgarías a un salto fotográfico, las consecuencias serían simplemente demasiado impredecibles. Así que prácticamente le pateaste el trasero.

Eres una mentirosa de mierda. Puedes ser astuta y lo sabes, Max. No te avergüences, es algo de lo que estar orgullosa. De todos modos, prácticamente te estoy cargando para cuando lleguemos a la moto. Revisamos sus maletas en busca de mierda sospechosa, y luego salimos a la carretera de nuevo. Todo está tan jodido, pero sería una mentira decir que no se siente genial cabalgar juntas así.

Todo esto finalmente nos deja tomar un descanso. Por cierto, el truco principal para engañar al poder de Helen es la "saturación del rastro". Sólo tenemos que enviar nuestras cosas por todo el país y asegurarnos de que se envíen por tierra. Cuanto más se ponga en contacto con nosotros, mejor, así que espero que no estés demasiado apegada a ese equipo todavía. Siempre usamos guantes y no tocamos nada que no tengamos que tocar. Y sé que es asqueroso, pero de ahora en adelante te guardarás los recortes de uñas, lo siento. Son un gran señuelo.

No teníamos que preocuparnos por nada de eso entonces. El sabueso está fuera de servicio por un buen tiempo y una búsqueda regular ya no tiene mucho que hacer. Así que nos volvemos hacia el sur porque por qué no y seguimos por un par de días, hasta Nevada. Estás callada la mayor parte del tiempo. Agarrándote fuerte, ordenando tus pensamientos, supongo. Hablamos un poco aquí y allá, cuando paramos. Es tan fácil ver que estás haciéndote... más fuerte. Más cansada y amargada. No conmigo, pero, ya sabes, con el mundo, con toda esta mierda injusta con la que hemos tenido que lidiar. Es un poco desgarrador, pero también siento lo mismo. Así que nos alimentamos la una de la otra, ¿sabes? Consigue esta actitud de "que se joda todo, al menos estamos juntas".

Nos centramos mucho en eso, en realidad. Siempre nos quedamos cerca. Nos tocamos constantemente. Nos abrazamos por la noche y nos besamos mucho, más por comodidad que por otra cosa.

Y un par de días después me preguntas… ¿qué te pasará cuando el Max que fue capturado tome el control?

Sí, nos damos cuenta por primera vez. No es morir, por supuesto que no. Pero lo que has hecho en estos días, esa persona en la que te estás convirtiendo... se irá como si nunca hubiera existido.

Una parte de ti está aliviada, porque obviamente. Pero sigue siendo horrible, ¿verdad? O.… raro, al menos. ¿Y quién sabe el tipo de trauma que tendrá el nuevo Max? ¿Quién sabe qué querrá hacer? ¿Y cómo tomaré el cambio? ¿Simplemente me iré con lo que ella quiera? ¿La amaré de todos modos? Quiero decir, piensa en nuestra primera semana juntas. Fueron sólo cinco días, pero salimos de esto como gente completamente diferente. Cuanto más hablamos de ello, más convencida estás de que la nueva Max será otra persona.

Así que con todo lo que ha pasado... ¿te has vuelto un poco loca a estas alturas? No te vuelves loca ni nada, pero te importa un bledo tomar atajos. Todo empieza a parecer una broma cruel y gorda, como si el destino jugara contigo. Será mejor que empieces a reírte con él. ¿Así que el universo quiere que volvamos a joder con los viajes en el tiempo? Bien, lo tienes. ¿Quieres deshacerte de la moto y comprar un coche nuevo? A la mierda, aquí,, cero de enganche, sin pagos mensuales. La matrícula del otro coche servirá, no la echarán de menos, ¿verdad? ¿Y quién demonios necesita dinero para comprar comida? Es como un truco de magia, estamos paradas en el estacionamiento de S-Mart y las cosas siguen saliendo de tu abrigo. Boom, sándwiches, boom, medio galón de leche chocolatada, boom, bolsas enteras llenas de fruta y bocadillos y compresas porque empezarás muy pronto, y yo no puedo dejar de reírme. ¿Te estás quedando sin dinero? Estamos en Nevada, atravesemos la Franja de Las Vegas como si no hubiera un mañana…que no está tan lejos de la verdad, después de todo. Y luego es fácil dormir en una cama de verdad cuando el recepcionista "olvida" que te han registrado.

Bueno, se sintió bien en ese momento de una manera rebelde y destructiva, pero honestamente... creo que fue el punto más bajo de nuestra historia. Estábamos llegando a un lugar en nuestras cabezas donde sólo nos importaba la una de la otra. No me siento orgullosa de ello, lo acepté con demasiada facilidad; debería haberme esforzado más por mantenerte fiel a ti misma, por ayudarte a superar la marea de mierda que se te viene encima. En vez de eso, me permití volver a la Chloe que nunca quise ser.

Y por la noche…bueno, puedes imaginarte lo que hacemos por la noche. Nos olvidamos de todo eso de "es demasiado pronto" apresuradamente. Ni siquiera hablamos de ello, hay una fuerza... que nos acerca, y ya no estamos luchando contra ello. Cero restricciones.

Y claro, el sexo se basa en el amor, en el amor profundo y sincero, ¿pero…toda esta rabia y frustración que se ha ido acumulando por dentro? Es como una inundación rompiendo un dique. Se siente un poco desordenado, e impresionante, ¿pero un poco…retorcido? Quieres que te mantenga despierta todo el tiempo que pueda, hay un verdadero abandono. Alguna... desesperación. Es que... no sé, lo recuerdo con cariño, pero ahora soy consciente de que no era... no era saludable. Nada de esto lo fue.

Somos gente complicada, supongo. Estábamos lidiando con las cosas a nuestra manera. O tal vez estábamos hartos de lidiar con las cosas, así que dejamos de preocuparnos por un tiempo.

¡Lo sé! No es nada romántico, lo siento. Ojalá pudiera decir que había velas y música lenta y risitas tímidas con miradas anhelantes y toda esa mierda, pero no, nos volvimos locas la una por la otra. Lo dejamos salir todo. Hicimos el amor todo lo demás después de eso. Dios, lo siento, suena horrible cuando lo digo así.

Mierda, ¿esto es demasiada información? Olvidé que ya no estás acostumbrada a hablar de sexo conmigo.

Bueno, oye, en mi defensa, apenas puedo pensar en otra cosa ahora mismo, ya que tú estás prácticamente encima de mí. No creo que te des cuenta de lo distractor que es.

¡No, no te muevas! Yo no he dicho eso, quédate ahí. Será una dura prueba de voluntad seguir así, pero me las arreglaré.

Nos metimos en una pelea la última noche, en realidad. Estoy tratando de plantear algún tipo de plan a largo plazo, tratando de averiguar qué demonios vamos a hacer para mantenernos por delante de este tipo y, finalmente, cambiar las tornas. Ni siquiera quieres pensar en ello, eres como, cuál es el maldito punto, sigamos moviéndonos y dejemos que la verdadera Max se encargue del problema. Estoy frustrada porque siento la culpa, estoy pensando en mi familia y en lo que dirían si no aprendo de los miles de errores que he cometido. Me enseñaste que no podemos darle el dedo al mundo y esperar que los problemas se resuelvan por sí solos.

Aunque es un error decírtelo a ti. Me dices que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que es la culpa en realidad. Así que digo un montón de mierda que no quiero decir, y tú haces lo mismo. A estas alturas, apenas colgábamos de un hilo, ¿sabes? No hace falta mucho para que se convierta en una verdadera crisis. Muchos gritos, muchas lágrimas.

No, fue sólo una mierda de auto-odio que no ayuda a nadie, no voy a repetirlo. Ni siquiera estábamos enfadadas la una con la otra, ¿por qué íbamos a estarlo? Sólo necesitábamos un objetivo. Quince minutos después ya estamos abrazándonos y lloriqueando disculpas y sintiéndonos como idiotas. Siempre me siento como una verdadera cabrona cuando me enfado contigo.

Nos.… ya sabes, nos besamos y nos reconciliamos muy bien, y así es como nos quedamos dormidas. Agotadas. Sujetándonos la una de la otra. Pensamos que tendríamos tiempo para hablar por la mañana, pero... el cambio ocurre en medio de la noche. Estoy dormida y soy la cuchara grande porque así es como nos acurrucamos -y de repente me despiertas, agarrándome lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogarme, llorando y riendo, diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez y oh, Dios mío Max, estamos desnudas. No te había visto tan feliz desde que éramos niñas, fue genial.

Intento ponerte al corriente de todo, no te sorprendes tanto como pensé que lo harías. Helen es una grata sorpresa y nuestro descenso a los delitos menores no es agradable, pero lo entiendes. Además, la herida en tu brazo te duele como un hijo de puta, lo que es raro, porque no te quejabas antes.

Me das los detalles de tu parte y es tan obvio que no quieres hablar de ello. Te pregunto cómo saliste. Respondes que hiciste "lo que fuera necesario". La forma en que tu voz baja cuando lo dices... digámoslo de esta manera: No te volveré a preguntar sobre eso nunca más. Me lo imagino, y tú hablarás si alguna vez quieres. Lo que nunca hiciste, pero estoy seguro de que está en el diario, si quieres todos los detalles morbosos.

Así que vuelvo a lo que hemos hecho, tú te acercas cada vez más. Estoy hablando de la actitud de Helen o algo así cuando me besas, así de fácil. Y no es sólo un beso de "me alegro tanto de verte", si sabes a lo que me refiero. Me miras un momento, me tocas la mejilla... y luego te inclinas por más. Estás tan nerviosa que estás temblando, pero no hay duda de lo que quieres.

Estoy como, mierda, ¿estás segura? Acabas de pasar por un infierno, tal vez necesites tiempo o lago así.

Me dices que has estado viviendo una pesadilla donde todo lo que escuchas de mí es dolor y miseria, donde vives desesperada por estar conmigo, por hacer lo mejor. Y ahora nada de eso es real, ya no existe. Te despiertas en un sueño maravilloso que es todo lo que quieres. Así que vas a sacarle el máximo provecho, porque todo puede terminar en cualquier momento.

Palabras de sabiduría, por lo que a mí respecta. Oye, estás desnuda y sonriendo delante de mí, no puedo contenerme tanto.

La parte graciosa es... que era tan diferente. Todo ternura y... casi respetuosa. Eres tan cuidadosa y gentil, como si pudiera romperme si me tocas de la manera equivocada. Y has fallado mucho porque, ya sabes, es la primera vez que vuelves a hacerlo, lo cual fue algo muy gracioso de realizar.

Dije que antes se sentía poco sano, ¿verdad? Esto es lo opuesto a eso. Se siente... como si te estuvieras curando. Como si te estuviera dando el mundo. Todo lo que necesito hacer es estar aquí, ser feliz y divertirme, te estoy dando el mundo.

La catarsis en el orgasmo.

¡Ja, ja, vamos, no es obsceno, es profundo! Estoy siendo profunda y perspicaz. ¿Qué, prefieres que me salte todas las partes sexys?

Sí, ya me lo imaginaba.

En serio, fue mágico, ni siquiera estoy bromeando. Cuando siento que las inseguridades se acercan y necesito recordarme a mí misma que no todo está en mi cabeza, que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti... Me acuerdo de ese momento. Pienso en lo feliz que estabas de estar allí conmigo.

Muy bien, sabía que me pondría sentimental de nuevo, basta de eso.

Antes no teníamos ni un objetivo, pero eso se acabó. BetaMax significa trabajo. Tiene un plan, y mierda, está empeñada en vengarse. He visto ira en ti antes, pero nunca había visto odio real hacia alguien, incluso con Jefferson siempre has estado un poco...en ¿Desacuerdo? Como si no pudieras decidir si odiarlo o sólo compadecerte del enfermo. Lograr que lo arrestaran fue suficiente.

Pero Sean Prescott, no solo quieres matarlo. Quieres aplastarlo. Quieres verlo arruinado.

Creo que esa es la parte más rara de todo. Te conozco, no es tu naturaleza odiar a alguien así. Este hombre rompió algo dentro de ti, Max. Él te cambió. De todas las razones que tengo para acabar con el, esa es la número uno.

Pero no tenías prisa por hacerlo, bueno, permíteme decirlo de otra manera, porque te volviste loca y concentrada después de que nos levantáramos por la mañana, casi cada maldito segundo fue de repente precioso para ti. Lo que quise decir es que no te apresuraste a ir a buscarlo o lo que sea, sino que te pones a trabajar para darnos los medios para hacer algo, algo grande y significativo para luchar en su territorio. Estás en una misión como si hubiera un reloj haciendo tictac. Vamos, dime por qué, tienes tres oportunidades.

¡Primer intento! Sí, ya te habías dado cuenta. En algún momento, todos tus recuerdos desaparecerían, y podría suceder en cualquier momento porque alguien olvidó mencionar cuánto tiempo pasó antes de usar cierta imagen de mariposa. Un pequeño descuido, ¿no?

Sí. Exijo más información la próxima vez que viajen en el tiempo para salvarme la vida.

De todos modos, mejor que se haga todo lo posible, ya que la Max principal podría resultar una inútil, ¿No? Sin ánimo de ofender.

Bien. Las cosas se pusieron bastante tranquilas y aburridas por un tiempo, en realidad. Nos escondemos en un hotel en Glendale y tú haces todo lo que puedes. Por cierto, te sorprendería lo increíblemente fácil que es conseguir un montón de nuevas identidades en línea. Es un poco desagradable.

¿Qué, yo? Yo estaba de acuerdo. Fuiste aterradora, seguro, pero también fue genial tener metas reales. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza con todo el correr y esconderme, esperando que el desastre golpeara de nuevo. Quería contraatacar, y ese era exactamente tu plan.

Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer para ser útil? Bueno, el incidente de Spokane fue una vergüenza, así que voy a hacer ejercicio hasta que pueda llevarte por kilómetros si tengo que hacerlo. No tengo otra cosa que hacer como tú, así que mejor aprendo a dar un puñetazo y a apuntar un arma. Necesito entender todo lo que estás haciendo, así que no eres sólo tú la que maneja todas las finanzas y las cosas de la red. Y ¿Sabes que? Cuidar de ti siempre que puedo... me hace sentir muy bien por dentro. Como al principio, vendándote las manos. O conduciendo por ahí, o vigilando tu sueño. Y supongo que tengo algo de mi madre dentro de mí después de todo, porque disfruto alimentarte. Entiendo por qué le gustaba tanto hacer eso por nosotras.

Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo, porque cuando no estás trabajando, estás entrenando. Tu maravillosa estancia en el Prescott Spa and Resort le demostró que puedes mejorar con tus poderes. No puedo ver mucho de esto porque estás constantemente rebobinando, pero tú te encargas de explicar cómo es. Aparentemente nada de esto es tan rápido e impresionante desde tu punto de vista, ¿eh? Siempre estás agotada y empapada de sudor cuando llegas a la línea de tiempo final, a menudo mareada por las migrañas.

Eeh... ¿estás algo preocupada? Pero no lo suficiente para detenerte. Para que conste, no ha ocurrido nada mortal o violento desde la tormenta. Es como si la realidad enloqueciera una vez y ahora ha mejorado en el manejo de los cambios. Así es como tú lo dices, al menos.

De cualquier manera, no es una gran elección, ¿verdad? O usas todo lo que tienes, o terminamos siendo atrapadas y los poderes son explotados de todos modos. Por eso empezamos a tomar fotos a diario para el archivo, así que siempre hay una medida desesperada para anticiparnos a lo que suceda. De hecho, tú estabas tan concentrada en todo esto que la idea de ayudar a Arcadia Bay ni siquiera se te pasó por la cabeza antes de que te lo mencionara.

Sí, eso es exactamente correcto, estoy llegando a eso. No hace falta ser muy lista para ver que no todo está bien en MaxLand. ¿Por qué iba a serlo? Este Max pasó por cosas peores que todas las demás, y es como si estuvieras trabajando sin parar. Más de una vez te conduces más allá de cualquier umbral de cordura, y me refiero a empujarte hasta que literalmente te derrumbas. No es divertido ver cómo te haces eso a ti misma.

Así que lo menciono y me preparo para otra discusión, pero estás de acuerdo. Es necesario, no estamos bromeando y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, pero admites que hay más que eso. Es la única forma de caer en un sueño sin sueños, dímelo tú. Todos los pensamientos jodidos se alejan si tu cuerpo duele lo suficiente.

No es que seas tonta, así que es fácil argumentar que no hay manera de que puedas seguir así. Lo creas o no, es mi idea ir a ver a un médico. Es decir, tener sexo conmigo es genial y todo eso, pero sólo te ayudará un poco.

Aw. Aquel día me reí mucho más.

Había estado pensando en David, en realidad. Estuvo tomando pastillas muy fuerte durante mucho tiempo. Así que lo llamé y le dije algunas cosas, nada sobrenatural, por supuesto. Básicamente que no nos va muy bien y le preguntamos si las drogas le ayudaron mucho después de Irak. Me dijo que no harán un milagro, pero sí ayudan. Sólo tengo que averiguar qué es lo que funciona para ti. Dijo que la terapia VA fue una mierda para él, pero que deberíamos intentarlo de todos modos. Como mínimo, dijo, no guardes todo dentro, no seas como él era delante de Joyce. Hablar con ella sobre sus problemas fue lo mejor que hizo.

Todavía era un poco raro hablar con él sin gritar. Intenté no mentir, y él fue muy amable y comprensivo, no juzgó que nos fuéramos. "Lloras de la manera que tienes que hacerlo", me dijo. Parecía tan cansado. Dije que lo sentía por todo, y él también lo sentía.

Fue una buena charla.

Así que sí, pastillas. Bla, bla, bla. Comenzaste con algo por un tiempo, pero las drogas realmente arruinan tus poderes por alguna razón, así que...muchas largas conversaciones con la Dra. Chloe y supongo que tratas de tener pensamientos felices. Has mejorado mucho con el tiempo, así que voy a atribuirme el mérito, si no te importa.

Pff. Es muy amable de tu parte que lo digas, y también una gran mentira. Era un desastre antes de la tormenta, Max. Sólo empeoró. He estado hablando mucho de ti, pero también estaba lidiando con un montón de problemas de mierda dentro de mi cabeza. No estoy diciendo que las drogas lo arreglaron todo, eso es tonto, pero ahora que puedo comparar antes de las píldoras de la felicidad y después de...

Quiero decir, puedes notar la diferencia, ¿verdad? No hay forma de que no lo hayas notado. Me siento mucho mejor ahora, me siento yo misma. No tengo que luchar contra mi propia ira todo el tiempo. No tengo esta voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que soy un desastre, diciéndome que no soy digna de estar viva, que soy una mentirosa, sabelotodo, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Y puedo lidiar con toda esa mierda de ansiedad sobre ti, todos esos pensamientos de... ya sabes, ¿qué pasa si te vuelves loca, qué pasa si te matan? O lo peor de todo, ¿qué pasa si te metes en la cabeza que la única manera de mantenerme a salvo es apartándote de mi lado, o matándote? Te veo haciendo eso, desapareciendo un día como un noble gesto de auto-sacrificio que nadie quiere.

Te lo estoy diciendo ahora mismo, Max: más bien muerta que sin ti. Sé que es muy cursi, pero es la verdad. ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer todo esto si no terminamos juntas?

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Siempre y cuando seas consciente de ello.

Dios, esto está empezando a sonar como otra sesión de terapia. Es básicamente lo que hacemos hasta el nuevo año. Nos escondemos, nos movemos a menudo, reunimos información sobre el Imperio Prescott. Entrenamos, probamos exactamente cómo funcionan tus poderes, hablamos y hablamos y hablamos y hablamos y nos apretujamos de vez en cuando porque, en serio, no podemos mantener nuestras garras alejadas el la una del la otra. Fuiste a la aventura en solitario con tus padres un poco después de Acción de Gracias, por cierto. Vaya, eso sí que me destrozó los nervios.

Quería hacerlo, por supuesto, pero tú viajas mucho más rápido sola. "Pedir prestado" un coche, rebobinarlo, lavarlo, repetirlo, sin hacer daño. Apenas te llevó un día, de ida y vuelta.

Tus padres se lo creyeron todo... todo lo que les contaste. Pero oye, al menos vieron que estás viva, ¿verdad? Si no fuera por las postales falsas que enviaste, te habrían reportado como desaparecida de inmediato. Tuviste que rehacerlo todo varias veces y ser creativa para evitar cualquier posible vigilancia. Fue muy duro para ti. Me rompió el corazón. No podía esperar a ahogarte en abrazos cuando volvieras.

Por supuesto! Estuvimos hablando por teléfono todo el tiempo. Me he convertido en una verruga preocupada por ti, es triste.

No, no, nos deshicimos de ellos y compramos teléfonos nuevos. Tenemos todo nuevo, Srta. Frost. Incluso un lugar para vivir porque comer fuera todo el tiempo y una cama nueva cada noche envejece rápidamente. Muy pronto tuvimos una pequeña casa rodante, muy... "franca", como dirías. Era una especie de caja de mierda, así que actualizamos a TimeWarp HQ para Navidad. Era raro darse cuenta de que de repente podíamos permitirnos todo lo que queríamos.

Ojalá. Lo siento, pero... la Navidad apestó de todos modos. Como todas las Navidades desde... ya sabes. Mi padre. Le encantaba tanto, ¿recuerdas? SU recuerdo todavía me golpea fuerte. Y ahora, con mi madre fuera también... no fue nada bueno.

Gracias. Te juro que tengo tantas ganas de superarlo, que ya he terminado con toda esta mierda de los adolescentes emo. Quiero que nuestra próxima Navidad sea genial. No querría que fuera de otra manera.

Afortunadamente lo manejaste como un profesional. No me diste una conciencia culpable porque fui una bola de masa todo el tiempo, ni hiciste ningún chiste estúpido para animarme. Me acabas de dar mi espacio. Y cuando vine a ti... me sostuviste allí. Eso era todo lo que quería. Todo lo que necesitaba.

Sí, retrocediste en el tiempo. Me dijiste más tarde que lo quería así después de que te regañé sólo porque querías animarme. En Nochebuena de todas las noches fui tan egoísta y quería que rompieras las reglas por mí, y por mi bien, por supuesto que lo hiciste.

Mierda, aún no te he hablado de nuestras reglas, ¿verdad? Es sólo una cosita para mantener las cosas naturales entre nosotras. Probablemente nos volveríamos locas sin ellas. En realidad es muy sencillo: no nos retractamos de las peleas, las lágrimas o el sexo. Si, por alguna razón, tienes que rebobinar algo, me lo harás saber después, ¿entiendes? La única excepción es cuando lo hemos planeado de antemano, como ahora.

Por supuesto, el sexo, especialmente eso. ¿Te imaginas la frustración? Hubo una vez...

Mira, créeme, puede volver loca a una chica.

Joder, ¿ya son las cinco? Tenemos que ponerte a trabajar, terminemos con esto. Un montón de cosas sucedieron entre el Año Nuevo y ahora, pero no añaden mucho a lo que ya sabes, es más de lo mismo, más o menos. Bueno, excepto...

De acuerdo, sí: las visiones, deberías saberlo. Empezaste a tener visiones de nuevo. Estamos a principios de enero y hemos llegado a California para hurgar en una filial de Prism en San Francisco. Cenamos en un restaurante de barbacoas porque nos apetecía, y de repente te quedas callada y caes en un trance extraño, mirando fijamente a la nada, catatónico. No te desmayaste, sino que comenzaste a respirar muy fuerte y a agarrar la mesa como si estuvieras a punto de voltearla. Saliste de ella después de un minuto o así, totalmente asustada.

Dijiste que el restaurante desapareció y que luego estabas deambulando dentro de este edificio en llamas, fuego y humo por todas partes. Había gritos a tu alrededor, fuertes y horripilantes, niños llorando como si estuvieran ardiendo vivos. Es una especie de edificio de oficinas y vienes a esta guardería, y es la vista más horrible, los niños golpeando un cristal mientras las llamas se comen la habitación. Antes de que puedas hacer una maldita cosa, todo el piso se derrumba, y la visión termina cuando todo se estrella contra tu cabeza.

Arruinó la cena a fondo.

Así que, por supuesto, no dejarás que llegue tan lejos en primer lugar, ¿verdad? Es la historia del tornado otra vez, no tienes idea de lo que podrías haber hecho para iniciar este incendio, pero esta vez lo harás todo completamente diferente desde el principio. Al principio tratas de encontrar un plan útil para averiguar dónde, cómo y cuándo, y en el mejor de los casos incluso tienes una visión de antemano en la que puedes averiguar más sobre este lugar y así sucesivamente... y luego recuerdo que en realidad puedes engañar al sistema. Yo les digo: "¿Por qué no hacen una Selfie ahora mismo y luego la Max del futura me dirá que hacer?"

Sí, me siento muy orgullosa de eso. ¿Quién dijo que no podía pensar en cuatro dimensiones también? No es que lo haya sugerido a la ligera o algo así. Un salto de foto significa otra Max olvidada, y apesta ver que eso pase.

Pero lo haces de todos modos, y funciona. El cambio después de que la cámara se apaga es tan raro como de costumbre, pero al menos esta vez estás calmada y sonriente. Dices que eres de una semana en el futuro. Es un edificio de oficinas como cualquier otro en el centro de la ciudad, a menos de media milla de donde estamos, aquí está la dirección, ¿y adivina qué? Justo enfrente del lugar que queríamos revisar. El incendio ocurre en tres días, el martes a las 11:15 AM. No hay forma de detenerlo: una fuga de gas bajo tierra junto con un incendio eléctrico provoca una explosión y un aumento masivo de la potencia que hace estallar una enorme bola de fuego en los huecos de los ascensores. Por lo que puedes decir, tú y tus poderes no tuvieron nada que ver con esto... ¡pero vamos a salvar a esas personas de todos modos!

Nuestra mejor idea es una amenaza de bomba falsa unas tres horas antes de que ocurra el accidente. Mientras seamos lo suficientemente creíbles y detalladas, tienen que evacuar prácticamente todo. Y aquí hay un número de teléfono e información sobre un tipo que fue despedido recientemente de uno de los bufetes de abogados del edificio. Todo debe ir bien, siempre contento de estar a su servicio, así que buena suerte y besos, besos, hasta dentro de una semana.

Bueno, tu próxima visión duele como una perra pero ya no tiene niños, así que está bien. Pero sigues ahí dentro y la gente sigue gritando. Voy a saltar y arruinarlo para ti aquí mismo: al final no eres tú el que va a sacar a los rezagados y a los escépticos tontos. Soy yo. Me observas a través de la transmisión, rebobinas todos mis errores y me dices qué hacer en todo momento. Mucho, mucho ensayo y error. No salvamos a todos, pero... creo que ya basta. Mucho más que si no lo hubiéramos hecho.

Vamos, ¿es tan difícil de creer? Tiene mucho más sentido que cuando entras. Lamento tener que decírtelo así, Max, pero ¿cómo vas a arrastrar a alguien a un metro de distancia con esos dos espaguetis que llamas brazos? Trata de patear una puerta cerrada, a ver cómo lo haces. Y lo más importante, si un pedazo de escombros o una viga de madera o lo que sea te golpeaba en la cabeza y te dejaba inconsciente, era para siempre. Juega una y otra vez. Así es exactamente como tenemos que hacer estas cosas: ¿Misiones de alto riesgo o de espionaje? Es mi turno. ¿Robo encubierto sin dejar rastro? Tu especialidad. Al final del día, si es posible, no haces nada por ti misma, a menos que tus poderes sean esenciales para la operación, para que todo se haga exactamente de la forma en que lo necesitamos.

Sí, por supuesto que odias ser la que mira. Pero es una pena, supéralo. ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando corres todo el riesgo? Te veo sufriendo todos los días, un día u otro. Tienes que dejar que te mantenga a salvo cuando pueda, Max. Sé que es difícil ver cómo me lastiman, sé exactamente lo horrible que se siente. Alégrate de poder deshacerlo cuando quieras. No tengo ese privilegio.

¿Puedes decir que hemos tenido esta conversación antes?

Y qué tal esto: en la línea de tiempo final, cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho... me sentí increíble. La mierda que hice fue sacada de una película de superhéroes. Y esas personas recordarán para siempre al diablo de pelo azul hiperactivo que empujó sus lamentables traseros a un lugar seguro. Salvamos tantas vidas ese día... nunca había estado tan orgullosa de nosotros. ¿No vale la pena el dolor?

¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero es lo que terminó pasando, ¿no? Tuviste la visión porque sucedió de esa manera. Sucedió así porque tú tuviste la visión. No es la primera vez que nos pillan en una situación así. ¿Habríamos ido al faro si no te hubieras visto antes de la tormenta?

Piénsalo un rato.

De todos modos, sigues viendo cosas raras de vez en cuando, pero el último juego de visiones lo echo todo a perder. Todo se hizo realidad hace dos semanas. Así es como conseguiste esa tarjeta de Prism en tu billetera.

Oh, Prism es la compañía matriz que domina cada rama del Imperio Prescott. Mucho dinero en bienes raíces, pero tienen sus zarcillos en cientos de cosas. El negocio familiar comenzó en Arcadia Bay, pero el bastardo está por toda la costa oeste y el medio oeste en estos días. Es la corporación más malvada que existe.

Estas visiones, sin embargo...vienen y van en pedazos. Por lo general, puedes mirar a tu alrededor y descifrar lo que está sucediendo, pero estos son destellos de un segundo, sacudidas repentinas de lo que va a suceder, una tras otra. Cristales rotos. Sangre en tus manos. Parpadeas dentro y fuera todo el rato. Tus poderes fallan, luego regresan, luego vuelven a fallar... y luego caes en una caída de diez pisos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lo mejor es que esto sucede en el período previo al Gran Atraco. ¿Esa tarjeta que tienes? Es la llave maestra, la puerta trasera del cuartel general de Prism y la propiedad de Prescott. El administrador de esta oficina en el centro de Portland es Walter Hammond, vicepresidente de Prism y el segundo de Prescott, él es como el verdadero hombre práctico que se encarga de las cosas mundanas. Lleva una de estas tarjetas en el bolsillo y tiene una copia de seguridad en una caja fuerte allí mismo en esa oficina. El plan es tomar ese respaldo sin que nadie se entere.

Max... no preguntes si realmente no quieres saberlo. Digamos que muchos murieron para traernos esta información.

Vale, bien, si insistes...lo interrogaste en su casa. Era difícil de descifrar. Hiciste lo que fuera necesario hasta que te lo contó todo, y luego lo rebobinaste todo. No me diste muchos más detalles que eso, pero ¿realmente quieres saber más?

No estaba bromeando antes, sabes. Ese tiempo que pasaste a su merced... rompió algo dentro de ti. Nada iba a impedir que te vengaras. Y ¿sabes que? Nunca te culpé por sentirte así. ¿Cómo podría juzgar? Estaba dispuesto a matar a Nathan después de encontrar el cuerpo de Rachel, pero estaría encantada de hacerlo mucho peor si hubiera estado en tu lugar. Sé eso de mí misma.

Pero volviendo a la historia. Tenemos un plan, pero tus visiones dejan bastante claro que este plan de alguna manera se verá frustrado por algo. Usamos nuestro viejo truco de autosuficiencia... pero no pasa nada. Lo que significa que el resultado final es suficientemente bueno, o que estás... bueno, ya sabes... demasiado muerta para poder seguir usando la foto. O tal vez que la foto fue destruida de alguna manera mientras tanto. En cualquier caso, no es el presagio más alentador.

Así que obviamente deberíamos abortar la misión, ¿verdad?

No. En primer lugar, el tiempo sigue jugando contra nosotras, no creas que BetaMax haya olvidado tu predicción. Tenemos que terminar esto antes de que podamos seguir adelante, y no hay tiempo para planear nada más apresuradamente, sólo que hemos estado en ello demasiado tiempo. En segundo lugar, simplemente usamos tus visiones a nuestro favor. Ya sabemos que algunos detalles no son fijos y pueden ser cambiados. Y tres... tienes curiosidad por saber qué diablos nos delató, porque sólo nosotros sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

Nunca nos enteramos, lo cual fue otro punto para la teoría de "Prescott tiene algún tipo de oráculo". Parece que sólo saben de antemano algunas cosas muy específicas. Como tus propias visiones.

Así que, de todos modos, te vas a la pelea. Admito que estaba enfadada por eso, no voy a disculparme por eso. En mitad de la noche, la estrategia estándar de "bombardear y rebobinar". Rebobina un par de veces más allá de la seguridad, sube por las escaleras, otro momento de diversión con una bomba de tubo y estarás dentro. Por cierto, me he vuelto muy buena haciendo eso. Sería un gran terrorista. Así que estás en el almacén, abriendo esa caja fuerte, y en el momento en que metes tu mano ahí para agarrar todo lo que puedes, se desata el infierno. Es como si estuvieran todos escondidos bajo la alfombra o algo así.

Obviamente lo estás esperando, así que el rebobinado se activa más rápido que los dardos y las pistolas paralizantes puedan alcanzarte. Siguen intentando capturarte viva, lo que es bueno. Retrocedes una hora, y la emboscada sigue ocurriendo. Dos horas, tres, cuatro... siempre están ahí, y ya no puedes volver. Supongo que se han preguntado cómo funciona después de meses de lidiar con nuestras travesuras.

Por mi parte, son las 11 de la noche y acabas de desaparecer del coche a mitad de la conversación. La mayoría de las cosas que te estoy contando es lo que me dijiste después. Y antes de que preguntes, sí, se vuelve súper viejo planear con anticipación todos los saltos de tiempo posibles y adaptarse a lo que sea que suceda en la línea de tiempo final. Es una vida dura, tal es el destino de una compañera de confianza.

Nuestra señal empieza a fallar; ya no eres capaz de rebobinar mas, así que te estas moviendo lentamente con el tiempo congelado, lo que te jode bastante a pesar de todo el trabajo que has estado haciendo. Es un lío loco, tienes que literalmente trepar por encima de los cuerpos, y no puedes mantener el congelamiento mucho tiempo por lo que te diriges a la ventana. Es como si no te apuntaran a ti, sino a donde podrías estar en unos segundos. Disparan al cristal y corres, saltando como si estuvieras entrando y saliendo de la realidad... y algo te golpea en la pierna. Te tambaleas y chocas contra el vidrio roto mientras cincuenta mil voltios hacen gelatina tu cerebro. Tu grito es tan distorsionado y antinatural, como si te hubieran metido en una licuadora o algo así. El sonido más espeluznante que he oído en mi vida.

Ahora mismo estoy saliendo del estacionamiento y corriendo hacia el lado del edificio, y puedo verte caer como un peso muerto. Estoy gritando como una loca para que te despiertes, hay una horrible sensación de fatalidad inminente que se aglutina en mis entrañas. Es literalmente un segundo antes de golpear el suelo que de repente disminuyes la velocidad lo suficiente como para no salpicar, luego dejas caer los últimos pies y te caes al suelo. Salgo, te meto en el coche y me voy a la mierda.

Te desmayas en el asiento del pasajero, así que adiós a rebobinarlo todo y no dejar rastro. Y obviamente saben que tomaste la tarjeta, así que simplemente actualizarán el sistema y lo convertirán en obsoleto. La tarjeta no es más que un pedazo de plástico sin valor ahora.

Entonces... es por eso que este fin de semana te colaste de nuevo y discretamente colocaste un USB en su computadora.

¡Boom, giro de la trama! ¿Estuvo bueno? ¿Lo viste venir?

Ha! En las visiones era de noche, ¿entiendes? Así que se nos ocurrió otra cosa. No necesitamos escondernos tomando la tarjeta si tenemos acceso completo a un ordenador de alto nivel. La unidad flash instala muy silenciosamente un caballo de Troya, y todo lo que tenemos que hacer es conectarnos remotamente y hacer lo que queramos

Has cronometrado tu viaje en el tiempo. En cada cámara de vigilancia de la oficina, salías de la nada por un momento, metías esa cosa y luego volvías a salir. Incluso si alguien mirara las fotos, apenas se daría cuenta.

Lo sé, es tan complicado. Cuando tomas un objeto, se queda contigo a través del rebobinado, ¿verdad? Pero si sueltas algo y luego lo rebobinas, volverá a tu bolsillo, a tu mano o a donde sea. La única excepción es cualquier cosa que sea parte de ti, tu ADN, supongo. Pelo, uñas... fluidos corporales y sólidos, si me entiendes. Permanecen inalterados, al menos hasta que se rompen lo suficiente como para no ser considerados "tuyos" nunca más.

Puedes apostar que lo probamos. Te quedaste mirando tu caca en el baño mientras volvías en el tiempo. Fue muy científico.

Sí, sigamos adelante con eso. Así que el pen drive está conectado al ordenador, y como era obvio lo que estábamos tratando de hacer con la caja fuerte y la tarjeta de acceso, no sospechan nada. Ta-da!

Oh, es muy tentador ir a por todas, vender acciones y propiedades a diestra y siniestra, donar cada centavo a organizaciones benéficas de todo el mundo y joder los sistemas informáticos...pero entonces estaríamos inclinando la balanza. Queremos que la tarjeta funcione de nuevo cuando nadie la esté mirando y luego dejarla en paz. Todo está conectado y se accede remotamente, así que es un juego de niños.

Está bien, no podemos arruinarlo todo. Es una empresa enorme, no deja todo vulnerable a un ordenador pirateado, eso es una locura. Podría haber hecho algún daño, pero nada significativo a largo plazo. Y eso es lo que nos importa. El juego largo.

Lo que nos lleva a...esta mañana, de camino al centro de Olimpia y al cuartel general de Prism. Prescott estaría allí. Ya habíamos rebobinado una vez para que Helen nos diera su ubicación exacta durante toda la mañana. Estabas a punto de ponerle las manos encima a ese hombre y hacer que te lo contara todo.

Y luego ibas a matarlo.

Como ya establecimos... la hora en la que apareciste fue menos que ideal.

¡Sólo estoy bromeando! Mira... sé exactamente lo que estás pensando, ha estado en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. No hay problema. Ya puedes dejar de moverte, no me estás decepcionando.

Max, en serio. No hay problema. Lo entiendo, ya no lo tienes, ese impulso casi loco tuyo se ha ido. No espero que te sientas así, sinceramente no quiero que lo hagas. Créeme, me alegro de que no estés tan jodida por dentro, es un gran alivio.

Pero aún se plantea una pregunta muy importante, ¿no crees? Tal vez incluso la pregunta mas importante y decisiva.

¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues nuevo capítulo xD. Repito, capítulos nuevos todos los domingos por la tarde.
> 
> No sé si lo sabéis pero hay audio libros de este fanfiction, van por el capítulo 3 y están super bien hechos.


	8. El mecanismo de rebobinado

La pregunta se mantiene sobre nuestras cabezas como el humo del cigarrillo. Penetra en mis pulmones y trae lágrimas a mis ojos. Mi primera idea es decir que deberíamos dejarlo todo atrás y huir juntas.

Pero no quiero ser una cobarde.

**"Te estás preguntando si podríamos huir, ¿no?"**

Levanto mi cabeza de su hombro y la miro con incredulidad. ¿Tiene habilidades telepáticas? Porque aun si los tuviera no me sorprendería. Ella debería tener sus propios superpoderes...

Chloe me sonríe.  **"Es simplemente obvio. No te has apuntado a nada de esto. Todo lo que siempre quisiste fue tenerme de nuevo en tu vida".**

Estamos en la cama, acurrucadas cerca. Huele a desodorante y jabón corporal fresco, un aroma floral a lavanda que le sienta muy bien. Esto se siente como nuestra posición natural, Chloe de espaldas, yo de lado y presionada contra ella. Me costó un poco de osadía poner mi pierna sobre sus muslos, pero valió la pena. Lo ha estado sosteniendo firmemente desde que amenacé con separarme de ella.

Aprieto mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella.  **"Pero yo hice todo este lío. Lo menos que debería hacer es ocuparme de ello."**

**"No le debes nada a nadie."**

**"¿De verdad huirías conmigo?"**

**"A veces pienso sobre eso, no voy a mentir. Dejarlo todo e irnos muy lejos, a Sidney o algo así. Aunque ese imbécil loco quisiera perseguirnos, tenemos todo el dinero del mundo, podríamos mudarnos a una fortaleza y pagarle a la gente para que nos proteja como él lo hace. Podríamos hacerlo".**

**"Pero no lo hemos hecho."**

**"Lo mencioné una vez. Hace un par de meses. Dijiste que no había forma de que pudieras dejarlo ir, él tiene que desaparecer para que podamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas. Acepté, y eso fue todo".**

**"No me respondes, Chloe. ¿Qué tan involucrada estás en todo esto, realmente? ¿Dejarías todo y me seguirías si eso fuera lo que yo quisiera?"**

**"Te seguiría a cualquier parte. Ya deberías saberlo".**

**"Eso... no es lo que estoy preguntando. ¿Qué quieres hacer?"**

Puedo sentir su inquietud.  **"Yo sólo... quiero hacer lo que te haga feliz, Max. Eso es lo que realmente quiero".**

**"Oh, vamos, ¡Eso es una excusa!"**

**"¡Es la verdad!"**

Me apoyo en mi codo para poder mirarla correctamente.  **"¿Me estás diciendo que todo es lo mismo para ti? Matar a un hombre o huir, harás lo que yo te diga, ¿No te importa?"**

Se encoge y mira hacia otro lado.  **"No, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo..."**

**"¿Entonces qué?"**

**"Digo que seré feliz de todas las formas posibles, siempre y cuando esté contigo. "¿Por qué te vuelves tan insistente sobre esto?"**

**"¡No lo hago, sólo estoy asqueada de mí misma! Quiero decir, ¿Qué coño, era yo una especie de matona? ¿Alguna vez me detuve a preguntarte qué querías?"**

Estoy tocando un nervio. Acurrucada tan cerca de su cuerpo, puedo sentir la incómoda tensión que se acumula en su pecho.  **"Tomamos decisiones juntas",** dice, breve y concisas **. "No me empujaste a nada."**

**"Bueno, no es lo que parece. Suena como si hubiera irrumpido con toda mi locura y simplemente asumido que estarías de acuerdo en asesinar a alguien".**

Chloe se voltea para mirarme, sentada a mitad de camino. **"No es sólo alguien, ¿de acuerdo? Sean Prescott necesita pagar por lo que ha hecho. Estaba a favor de matarlo, estaba ansiosa esta mañana. Nuestra vida ha sido una constante lluvia de mala suerte desde el tornado y nadie puede hacerte daño y salir indemne de ella, nadie en absoluto. ¿Comprendes?** **"**

Me retiro reflexivamente de su repentino brote. Se inclina hacia mí, rígidamente tensa, con una energía y un enfado apenas controlados.  **"¿Quieres saber lo metida que estoy en esto? Estoy metida hasta las cejas, es mi maldita vida. Sigo hablando de tu odio como si fuera algo unilateral, como si estuviera fuera sintiendo pena por ti, pero eso no es verdad. Lo quiero muerto. Pero no puedo hacerlo yo sola, te necesito. Y me rompe por dentro porque eso significa que tengo que convencerte de que mates a alguien. ¿Qué tan jodido es eso, Max? ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Después de meses ya no llevas toda esa carga contigo, no puedo ir ahora en serio y arrastrarte de nuevo a esta maldita mierda...".**

Sacudo la cabeza, extendiendo la mano para tocar suavemente su brazo **. "Chloe..."**

Lo que sea que vea en mi expresión, parece aplacarla significativamente. Se mueve para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas frente a mí, su mirada baja hacia el espacio entre nosotras, sus labios apretados como tratando de contener su ira.

 **"Lo siento",** dice ella. **"Estoy tratando de hacerme la buena, pero... te das cuenta de lo difícil que es para mí, ¿no? Hemos trabajado tanto en esto, hemos matado gente para llegara a donde estamos. Esos matones no merecían morir, sólo estaban haciendo su trabajo. Esa sangre también está en él. Pero no puedo sentarme aquí y fingir que está bien pedirte que lo hagas...",** dice frustrada y me echa una mirada. **"Mierda. Esto es un desastre".** Pasa sus dedos a través de su cabello negro, quitándose la gorra de la cabeza. Su mano agarra unas pocas hebras de su cuello, ella mueve su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. **"Maldita sea..."**

**"Está bien, Chloe. En serio. Me alegra que me hagas saber cómo te sientes."**

**"No, no lo entiendes. Sólo te estoy presionando. Sólo quería darte los hechos y luego dejar que te formes tu propia opinión. Así que es realmente injusto para ti..."**

**"Es injusto para ambas. Es lo que es. Y tú me estás dando los hechos. La forma en que te sientes es importante para mí, es lo que más importa".**

Las palabras la hacen sonreír a regañadientes. Ella me mira, algo de la ternura regresa a sus ojos. **"Soy demasiado sensiblera, ¿No?"**

**"Me encanta eso de ti "**

Ella toma mi mano y la lleva a su regazo. Ella acaricia distraídamente mi palma con sus pulgares.

**"Me escaparía contigo, si eso es lo que quieres. Tú eres mi vida, no todo esto".**

Sus ojos se pierden en la distancia media. Sus hombros caen como si no quedara aire en sus pulmones. No me está mintiendo, pero...

Me mojo los labios. Tengo una inquietud desagradable en el estómago.

**"Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas, Chloe. Tienes que decirme la verdad. Sin filtro y sin mimarme. ¿De acuerdo?"**

Se queda callada un momento y luego asiente con la cabeza.  **"De acuerdo. De acuerdo".**

**"Está bien."**

Me siento frente a ella, imitando su pose de piernas cruzadas. Sostengo sus manos en las mías.

**"¿Crees que podríamos escapar de todo esto? ¿Encontrar un lugar seguro y eventualmente olvidarlo todo?"**

Se toma un momento para responder **. "No estoy segura. Tal vez, si nos esforzamos lo suficiente para borrar cada pista. Pero... todavía te quiere viva, incluso después de todo lo que hemos hecho para cabrearle. Cubrir este incidente en Spokane ante el público solo debe haberle costado una pequeña fortuna. Te da mucho en qué pensar".**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"No creo que seas sólo otra herramienta para él, Max. Creo que tú podrías ser su objetivo final, sea cual sea su objetivo final. No se rendirá fácilmente."** Respira hondo, lo deja salir. **"E incluso si lo hiciera... ¿Podríamos relajarnos alguna vez? No sé..."**

Asiento a sus palabras, y me quedo con ellas.

**"¿Alguna vez me lo reprocharías? Es decir, ¿Si nos largamos?"**

**"No. Te lo juro. Quiero decir... probablemente no podría dormir bien durante años, pero... una parte de mí quiere escapar de todos modos. Nunca te culparía".** El aliento de una sonrisa toca sus labios **. "Pero podrías oír un "Te lo dije" un millón de veces si no funciona."**

**"Definitivamente lo creo."**

Trato de imaginar el camino que seguiríamos. Los boletos de avión bajo un nuevo alias, para terminar en algún lugar lejos de cualquier civilización y vivir allí como ermitañas. Dejar los señuelos viajando dentro de los Estados Unidos por el tiempo que duren, tal vez incluso enviarlos desde donde estemos para que puedan circular periódicamente. Tendríamos que mirar hacia atrás sobre nuestros hombros todo el tiempo, siempre vigilantes, en guardia en todo momento. Siempre viviendo bajo un manto, con el riesgo constante de haber hecho demasiado poco o demasiado, y así ser descubiertas. Sería una vida con miedo a nuestras propias sombras.

No, no sería vida en absoluto. Inmediatamente tendríamos que tomar una dirección completamente diferente, usar la distancia como baluarte y recaudar todo el dinero disponible para ello. Construir nuestro propio imperio en el extranjero. Uno que puede competir con el suyo, está a la par con él, completo, con redes de seguridad impenetrables para protegernos de cualquier peligro de asesinato y secuestro. Y en algún momento ganará suficiente poder e influencia que simplemente lo abrumará. No tenemos que estar necesariamente en los Estados Unidos para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

No tengo idea de cómo hacer nada de eso, pero podría aprender. Es decir, si mis poderes no desgarran el tejido mismo del espacio-tiempo primero.

Y sin embargo...

Este hombre lo ha arruinado todo. A través de las realidades ha hecho que maten a mis padres, que torturen a Chloe, consiguió volver casi demente a la otra Max. El recuerdo de mis sueños es claro como el agua en mi mente, un vistazo al horrible destino que nos espera si alguna vez bajamos la guardia. Y más allá de los rencores personales, está claramente avanzando a algún plan bastante siniestro. Algo me dice que el resultado no será para el bien de toda la humanidad, precisamente. Sabiendo lo que puedo hacer... ¿no es mi responsabilidad oponerme a él? ¿Para... derrotarlo?

La indignación y el rencor están dentro de mí, son fáciles de aprovechar. ¿Son suficientes para llevarme por ese camino, hasta la último de sus consecuencias?

Dos caminos delante de mí, que conducen a dos futuros completamente diferentes.

 **"¿No hay otra manera?"**  Le pregunto a ella.  **"¿No podríamos simplemente... arruinarlo de alguna manera? ¿Quitarle todo su poder?"**

Ella frunce los labios y mira a un lado.  **"Prescott es dinero, con un millón de conexiones, diversificado hasta un grado nauseabundo. Sería como intentar acabar con Oscorp, los supervillanos y todo eso. Supongo que es posible, pero sería una larga guerra corporativa, y en algún momento probablemente tendríamos que explicar de dónde viene todo el dinero. Nunca fue una opción para BetaMax, tomaría demasiado tiempo. Tal vez lo sea para nosotras."**

**"Pero no crees que sea una buena idea."**

**"Parece una posibilidad remota. Y como estoy siendo honesta, sólo pensarlo me da escalofríos. He visto lo suficiente como para saber que prefiero huir que ocuparme de todo el papeleo. No es broma, la burocracia es su propio infierno en la tierra".**

Los dos caminos permanecen claros como el día.

**"¿Qué tal si simplemente... me rindo. ¿Y si simplemente trabajo para él?"**

El horror se apodera de sus rasgos. Sus manos retroceden hasta el pecho, como si mis palabras pudieran ser una enfermedad contagiosa.  **"No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Un trato con el diablo?"**

**"Si eso te mantiene a salvo..."**

**"Esa no es una opción. Nunca. Preferiría estar muerta".**

**"Vale, está bien...lo entiendo."**

Dos alternativas. Mi mano está en un interruptor del día del juicio final. Izquierda o derecha, ambos caminos nos llevaran a una probable ruina. La elección de la agonía.

Es una sensación familiar.

**"¿Crees que debería matar a Sean Prescott, Chloe?"**

Si mis palabras anteriores dieron asco, entonces estas son una daga en su pecho.  **"Mierda, Max, no me preguntes eso."**

**"Sólo dime. Por favor."**

**"¿Realmente asesinarías a este hombre a sangre fría?"**

Me quedo callada un momento.

**"Si... si me lo pidieras. Si crees que es nuestra mejor opción. Lo haría por ti. Por nosotras."**

**"¡No puedo pedirte que mates a alguien!"**

**"Creo... creo que tendrías que hacerlo. Creo que de lo contrario me desplomaría en el último momento. Conocer los hechos no es suficiente".**

Parpadea varias veces, con la mirada fija en sus pensamientos turbulentos. Puedo ver lágrimas en sus ojos antes de que se cubra parcialmente la cara con sus manos.

Mis dedos descansan ligeramente sobre su rodilla.  **"Sabes lo que hice para estar aquí."**

 **"¿Y qué?"**  Está llorando. " **No es ni remotamente lo mismo."**

**"No, no lo es. La gente que murió en la tormenta era inocente. Estoy segura de que también había niños".**

Ella no responde.

**"Sin embargo, no me arrepiento. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Lo que sea."**

**"Todo eso es tan estúpido..."**

**"¿Quieres que mate a Sean Prescott?"**

Ella mira hacia arriba y me mira fijamente, con los ojos brillando a la luz del día. Ella sabe por qué tengo que preguntarle tan directamente. Chloe ve los dos caminos frente a nosotras, pero esta vez no puede ser sólo mi decisión la que nos indique el camino. Su mano está ahora sobre el tablero, cubriendo la mía.

Es nuestro destino. Nuestra elección.

 **"Sí,"**  dice ella. Las lágrimas desbordan sus párpados y empiezan a recorrer sus mejillas. **"Sí, Max. Por favor, ponle fin a todo esto. Eso es lo que quiero".**

Es demasiado para soportarlo. Extiendo la mano y acaricio sus mejilla, secando las lágrimas con el pulgar. Se inclina sobre mi tacto, con los ojos cerrados. Su aliento tembloroso se le escapa de los labios.

Es difícil hablar alrededor del nudo en mi garganta. Mi voz es un hilo de seda delgado como una galleta que apenas puede unir mis palabras y que amenaza con desgarrarse en cualquier momento.  **"Eso es todo lo que necesito oír, Chloe."**

Lleva mi mano a sus labios, me besa la palma de la mano y me aprieta los dedos.

Sé que hay algo de justicia en esto. Algo de justicia honesta. Si lo hago al final, el mundo será un lugar mejor.

Si ahora dijera que este mundo era remotamente importante para mí en este momento, tendría que mentir. Lo es. Es todo por ella. Lucharé, nunca descansaré, daré todo para darle finalmente a Chloe la vida que se merecía desde el principio...

Si eso significa más sangre en mis manos... que así sea.

Nos sentamos en silencio. Escucho sus sollozos. Me uno a ella con los míos.

No puedo saber exactamente por qué lloramos.

* * *

Estoy mirando mi mano derecha, reacia.

**"¿No va contra las reglas hacer esto ahora?"**

**"No. Aceptado de antemano. No te vas a librar tan fácilmente."**

**"¡Ni siquiera quiero retorcer! Es que tuvimos un momento muy intenso, lloramos y todo eso. ¿No quieres recordarlo?"**

**"¿Honestamente? En realidad, no. Estaré bien olvidando cómo te pedí que mataras a mis enemigos".**

Estamos de nuevo en la cama, sentadas una frente a la otra. Lloramos, nos abrazamos, sentimos lástima de nosotras, nos tomamos de las manos por un rato y salimos a dar un pequeño paseo afuera. Aunque todavía insiste en que no hay tiempo que perder, se sintió mal ir directamente al trabajo sin sacudirse todo el drama.

 **"Háblame de todo esto en la línea de tiempo final"** , continúa. **"Me tranquilizará muy rápido. No soy tonta, Max. Sabía que al entrar estaríamos hablando de muchos asuntos espinosos. Me alegrará saber que todo salió bien".**

**"¿Cómo puedes estar tan bien con esto? Me volvería loca olvidar lo que pasa todo el tiempo".**

**"Tu eterna pregunta. ¿Preferirías que me quejara y te hiciera sentir como basura cada vez que rebobinas?"**

**"No, no lo digo en ese sentido..."**

**"Sé lo que quieres decir, cariño. Mira, estoy enamorada de una viajera del tiempo, ¿vale? Sería una novia de mierda si no estuviera en paz con dejarlo ir. Me encanta el hecho de que te preocupes tanto. Empezaré a preocuparme cuando ya no te sientas mal".**

Le frunzo los labios, lo que no hace más que ensanchar su sonrisa. Ella parece sincera. Me pregunto cuántas veces me ha animado así, y luego lo ha olvidado.

Puedo imaginar fácilmente que podría ser un grato consuelo para ella darme valor exactamente de la misma manera una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta de que se está repitiendo.

 **"Comencemos con algo pequeño por ahora",** dice ella. **"Han pasado...unas cinco horas desde el marcador, así que tienes un gran margen de acción. Por ahora veamos si puedes volver al principio de esta frase. Probablemente te pases, pero no te preocupes. Soy compatible con el pasado."**

**"¿De verdad sabemos con seguridad que no hay peligro de usar mis poderes? ¿Hemos notado algún daño?"**

**"Dios mío, estás decidida a perder más tiempo en vez de volver atrás, ¿no?"**

**"¡Es una verdadera preocupación!"**

Chloe pone los ojos en blanco.  **"Claro, claro. Bueno, quiero que sepas que por lo que hemos notado, es seguro. No hay nada que yo llamaría "daño". Algunas cosas extrañas suceden de vez en cuando, pero las hemos llamado realidad adaptándose a los cambios, o los espíritus animales siendo imbéciles a veces".**

**"¿Cosas raras como qué, exactamente?"**

**"No hay un patrón real. Fallos en el sistema, como... fantasmas de lo que hubiera sido. Es muy raro."**

**"Uh... ¿Vale?"**

**"Bueno, por ejemplo, que los objetos más pequeños pueden cambiar de lugar. Hemos podido observar esto varias veces. Y he visto dos partes de ti a la vez, casi seguro de que no estaba borracha. Había dos Maxes a la vez, sólo durante unos cinco segundos más o menos. Una estaba de pie allí vistiéndose y la otro estaba frente al espejo aplicando sombra de ojos. Dije tu nombre y la Max que se estaba vistiendo desapareció."**

**"¿Y no te parece alarmante?"**

Chloe se encoge de hombros.  **"No. Los animales salvajes también tienden a mirarte fijamente. Es normal. Luego están las ardillas. Nos traen cosas todo el tiempo, sólo basura sin valor. Se suben, dejan sus cosas frente a la puerta y luego huyen de nuevo. Desde proyectiles de escopeta hasta cabezas de muñecas cortadas. Y siempre hay una araña en alguna parte después de irte a dormir. Nunca falla, -la pared, un mostrador- se escabulle por el suelo. Siempre a la vista, no me preguntes qué pasa con eso. Comencé a mantenerla viva en algún momento, sólo para ver qué pasa, pero obviamente no hay ninguna diferencia".**

**"Chloe, ¿Te estás inventando cosas?"**

**"¿Qué? ¡No! Oh, mierda, ¿por qué no pensé en eso? Oportunidad perdida, déjame ponerme al día rápidamente... ¡Calamares! Llueven del cielo, se envuelven alrededor de nuestras piernas y babean por todas partes con sus tentáculos y ventosas! Todos los pájaros se posan en tu ventana y cagan por todos lados, ¡es molesto! Tía, eso fue tan sin sentido, dame un minuto, se me ocurrirá algo mejor..."**

**"Vale, creo que voy a rebobinar ahora."**

**"Psh. Bien, que sea así. Dame un beso de despedida."**

**"¿Es eso lo que hacemos? ¿Un beso de despedida?"**

**"Es algo que quiero ahora, deja de hacer preguntas y bésame."**

Me tira impaciente de la manga, de modo que me inclino hacia ella y la sigo bien. No es que haya necesitado demasiada persuasión. Puedo sentir su mano en mi mejilla, cómo me lleva enfáticamente a mi meta, recibe mis labios llenos de deseo y pasión.

Besarla me hace estremecer de emoción, se me pone la piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo. Pero tan lentamente se siente muy natural. No hay necesidad de una razón explícita o de un mensaje subliminal complicado. Es sólo un beso, una forma más de manifestar nuestro amor infinito...

Cuando nuestras bocas se separan, ella me tira de la oreja y me guiña el ojo.  **"Ve a por ellos, tigre."**

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. **"Nos vemos antes".**

**"Idiota".**

Levanto mi mano derecha, pero ella la coge antes de que yo haga lo mío.  **"Tah-tah-tah! Sin muletas. Usa sólo tu mente, joven aprendiz".**

**"Dios...¿Qué tal si lo intentamos de uno en uno?"**

**"Oh, está bien. Lo juro, te mimo demasiado."**

**"No lo creo"**

Ella sonríe cariñosamente mientras levanto la mano de nuevo y trato de concentrarme. Se sentiría tan raro si no pudiera levantar la mano. Estoy conteniendo la respiración por alguna razón mientras ejerzo mi voluntad de la misma manera que siempre lo hago. No he hecho esto desde la pequeña prueba en el faro.

Mi campo de visión se dobla y se vuelve borroso, e inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que... algo es diferente. Esta presión acostumbrada, que presiona mis sentidos, es más bien como una montaña enormemente elevada, que pesa sobre mis pensamientos con todo su poder. La reticencia del espacio-tiempo a obedecer lo que ordeno parece insuperable. Oigo y veo cómo las palabras y el movimiento retroceden a paso de caracol, cada segundo hacia atrás supone un gran esfuerzo.

Me está aplastando, tengo que dejarlo ir.

**"Dame un minuto, se me ocurrirá algo...uh. ¿Estás bien?"**

Me encuentro sin aliento, empujando mis manos contra sus rodillas sólo para mantenerme erguida.

**"Chloe..."**

**"¿Se avecina una visión? Aquí, acuéstate, te tengo."**

**"No, Chloe, algo anda mal, no puedo rebobinar como antes..."**

Extiendo mi mano y lo intento de nuevo antes de que ella responda. El dolor aplastante me traga instantáneamente y se mete en mi psique como una trampa para osos que se cierra. Apenas tengo unos segundos antes de tener que rendirme de nuevo.

**"Aquí, acuéstate, te tengo."**

**"Algo anda mal, Chloe...algo anda mal, no puedo rebobinar..."**

El pánico que me invade ahora mismo es en sí mismo un shock. Realmente no quiero estos poderes, debería ser un alivio que no pueda hacerlo. En cambio, siento como si mis piernas dejaran de funcionar de repente.

 **"Oh, claro, está bien."**  Chloe parece perfectamente tranquila al respecto.  **"¿Cuál es el problema?"**

**"Siento como... como si estuviera en el punto más profundo del océano. Es como si estuviera luchando contra una corriente poderosa. Apenas puedo seguir así."**

Estoy ansiosa por volver a intentarlo. Estiro la mano, pero ella la coge igual que antes.  **"No, sin muletas. Usa sólo tu mente, joven aprendiz".**

Dios mío, esto va a ser súper raro si seguimos así. **"Necesito las ruedas de entrenamiento por ahora, ¿no crees?"**

Resopla por la nariz y se encoge de hombros.  **"Muy bien, como tú digas. Pero las ruedas de apoyo sólo frenan a las verdaderas profesionales".**

Presiono mis labios juntos y hago otro intento. Es como forzar a un río a fluir río arriba. De todos modos, me esfuerzo por ir más lejos, empujando físicamente con la mano como si pudiera atravesar el tejido de la realidad. Es una laboriosa e insoportable marcha a gatas, es una sola lucha a muerte en el pasado que parece exigir incontables edades, así que finalmente me inclino de nuevo sobre ella. Debo rendirme de nuevo.

**"Siempre a la vista, no me preguntes qué pasa con... ¿Estás bien?"**

Miro mi mano con frustración.  **"¿Qué está pasando?"**

**"¿Qué tiene de malo qué y cómo? Oh, espera. Ya estamos jugando con el tiempo, ¿no? ¿Cuál es exactamente el problema?"**

**"¡Apenas funciona! No sé qué está pasando..."**

Podría estar hiperventilando. Apenas hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora con mis poderes. ¿Tenemos alguna oportunidad sin ellos?

**"Dame más detalles, Max."**

**"Yo... no sé, es mucho más difícil que nunca, es casi imposible."**

**"Pero has llegado hasta aquí. ¿A qué distancia se encuentra exactamente del futuro?"**

**"No lo sé, ¿tal vez un minuto?"**

**"¿Y ya estás jadeando así?"**

**"¡Eso es lo que quiero decir!"**

**"Está bien, está bien, cálmate..."**  Ella toma mis manos y las sostiene.  **"Recupera el aliento, tal vez pueda ayudarte".**

" **¿Puedes?"**

**"Bueno, por supuesto que no puedo hablar por experiencia personal, pero BetaMax me hablaba mucho sobre cómo funcionan los poderes y lo que ella hizo para empujarlos más lejos. Estaba un poco obsesionada, entre tú y yo. No le dirás que dije eso, ¿verdad?"**

**"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Chloe."**

**"Uf, suerte otra vez. Bueno, al principio, cuando realmente se dio cuenta de ello, lo hizo... dijiste que el mayor obstáculo que te frenaba más que nada era la forma en que te acercabas a todo el asunto en tu cabeza. Durante mucho tiempo habías pensado que volverías atrás en el tiempo como un todo a tu alrededor, así que...literalmente doblarías la realidad, el universo y todo el espacio-tiempo con tus propias manos y lo harías retroceder de nuevo. Pero eso no es lo que haces".**

**"Uh, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**"Tú eres la que viaja a través del tiempo, Max. Tus poderes te permiten atravesar el tiempo, como cualquier mortal normal puede moverse por el espacio. Me dijiste que mirarlo de esta manera te abrió los ojos. Se sintió como una forma completamente nueva de percepción para ti. Y seamos honestas, piénsalo: ¿Qué es lo más probable? ¿Que todo el universo se someta a tu voluntad o que tú misma te deslices por las dimensiones temporales?"**

Hago lo que ella dice y lo pienso. Para ser honesta, nunca reflexioné realmente sobre la semántica. Sólo saqué mi mano e hice que las cosas sucedieran. O más bien... no sucedió.

Supongo que lo que dice tiene sentido...

**"Pero, ¿cómo me ayuda eso?"**

**"No sé, ¿meditar sobre ello o algo así? Es todo lo que tengo. Tal vez tú podrías pensar un poco, para variar".**

**"Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo puedo aguantarte?"**

**"Es un misterio. Vamos, cierra los ojos y resuelve esto, Sherlock. Busca en lo más profundo de ti misma o algo así. Estaré aquí, disfrutando de mi irrelevancia cósmica".**

Esta es mi vida ahora, recibiendo consejos de rebobinado y el descaro perpetuo de mi nueva novia. Trato de relajarme y seguir su consejo. Tal vez ahora sea fácil, sólo por tener esta nueva perspectiva en mi mente.

Estoy empezando a levantar la mano, pero ella la mantiene firme.  **"No. Ya he terminado de malcriarte. No más ruedas de entrenamiento."**

Abro los ojos y parpadeo con asombro.  **"¿Cómo sabes que dijimos eso antes?"**

La sonrisa de Chloe es tan amplia y petulante como siempre.  **"Como dije, estoy enamorada de una viajera del tiempo. Pienso mucho en cómo podrían desarrollarse las conversaciones en el futuro".**  Me aprieta los dedos.  **"Me aferraré a esta mano con todas mis fuerzas y para siempre. La única forma de liberarte es rebobinándo. ¿A qué estás esperando?"**

**"Estoy en ello, cielos..."**

Muy bien, entonces. Una tormenta más. Abordemos el asunto con calma y cuidado. No puede ser tan difícil.

Ojos cerrados y mano abajo, sólo somos yo y el poder. Se siente como un pozo de posibilidades dentro de mí, un resorte en espiral de potencial inédito que se extiende más allá de mi mente, a todo mi cuerpo. Como si quisiera que mis piernas se movieran, puedo hacer que este potencial afecte al mundo que me rodea. No, más bien... para llevarme a donde quiero ir. No estoy moviendo una montaña, estoy caminando hacia la montaña.

Alcanzo con mi mente el poder, cuidadosamente pongo una parte de esta energía acumulada en acción. Y de inmediato mi cabeza resuena bajo la presión, como si estuviera atrapada en un torbellino, la resistencia de la realidad a someterse a mi voluntad es tan ilimitada como siempre. O... ¿no es así?

Voy tan lenta como puedo, dibujando el más mínimo goteo y explorando exactamente cómo se siente. Hago hincapié en no mirar lo que está sucediendo afuera; sólo enfocándome en el interior, viajar al pasado a través del tiempo. Bajo una observación tan concienzuda, la experiencia florece por primera vez en toda su finura de múltiples capas ante mi ojo interno. Es una materia parpadeante, un flujo y reflujo extra-mundano que pulsa y vibra a intervalos perfectamente cíclicos. La carga que siempre siento se hincha a un ritmo tembloroso, se intensifica y luego se desvanece como si bailara una melodía lejana, indescriptible e inaudible que resuena desde los límites de este universo, como una música inalcanzablemente expansiva del futuro.

Suena impresionantemente hermoso. Contiene tantos matices, facetas y tonalidades que nunca antes había conocido, de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado, ¿por qué nunca me he tomado el tiempo de explorar esta esencia fundamental de mis superpoderes ? Y es también en este momento de comprensión que me queda claro qué es lo que me ha impedido todo este tiempo. Algo más está todavía en juego aquí. Algo que no había notado hasta este momento.

Es... una especie de barrera. A través de la presión y el dolor observo sus contornos, chocando contra sus límites. De vuelta en la condenada realidad sin tormenta, los poderes se habían sentido como si estuvieran encerrados tras una puerta. Esta barrera se siente más como tejido cicatricial, como una costra que crece al azar en el camino, tirando fuertemente de los bordes de una herida. Mi voluntad sangra a través de ella, accediendo sólo a una pequeña fracción del poder que yace más allá.

¿Por qué está ahí? ¿Algo que mi pasado hizo? ¿Algo que llevé a cabo? Yo no tenía este problema encima del faro. ¿Es un efecto secundario del hecho de que ahora he sobrescrito repetidamente mi propia psique con recuerdos completamente nuevos? ¿Es acaso algo que BetaMax creó deliberadamente, una parte del cerebro roto que me dejó? ¿O tal vez algo completamente distinto que ni siquiera puedo adivinar?

No tengo ni idea. Pero independientemente de su origen, puedo sentir la barrera doblarse y tambalearse bajo mis pinchazos. Con suficiente concentración y resolución, tal vez podría destrozarlo.

No desperdicio otro pensamiento en ello. Me lanzo contra él con todas mis fuerzas y mi alma, impulsada por el sentimiento abrumador de este nuevo conocimiento y, sobre todo, por una pizca de pura desesperación. Mi voluntad lucha contra ella, se estremece contra ella con una fuerza que casi rebota físicamente contra mi cuerpo; puedo sentir cómo este duelo se expande hacia una guerra abierta, no sólo en mi cabeza, sino en cada pequeño rincón de mi cuerpo, en cada celda; una única y dolorosa emoción me quema la parte superior de mi mano con esta fuente de poder. Mientras tanto, la agonía de mi existencia aumenta constantemente, crece en una medida casi insoportable, y mientras sigo siendo envuelta y consumida por su fuego, lentamente, poco a poco, con cada segundo que pasa en el que esta lucha continúa, gradualmente toda esperanza, la última, se me escapa, lo que todavía me espera entre yo y mi destino ineludible más allá de estas interminables agonías de la muerte -el túnel de este camino se extiende hasta el infinito frente a mis pies, interminable y negro como la noche-, frente a mi ojo interior soy la última en esta casa ardiente, rodeada de altísimas columnas de llamas, lucho con manos ensangrentadas contra el fuego, ciego y jadeante febril, y en el corazón del mundo entero, en la vida, de las personas, de las ciudades y de los pueblos como el humo y las cenizas están corroídas por dentro y por fuera de mis pulmones y de mi caja torácica, mis lágrimas son gotas solitarias en las brasas estruendosas - soy una alma perdida, en lo profundo de los pozos negros de esta mina oscura que excavo sola y abandonada, armada con nada más que uñas y dientes y su regalo de plata y oro, para la luz de mi sol, cuya tierna calidez y suave luz una vez me llenó - soy una aprendiz fracasada de bruja, indefensa lucho contra las infinitas masas de agua, ahogada y aplastada en el espacio sin aire de esta trinchera negra de aguas profundas con una camisa de fuerza que se encuentra encadenada.

Estoy tan involucrada en esta lucha que cuando el bloque cede abruptamente me quedo petrificada por el miedo.

De repente irrumpí y, como si empujara una puerta que se abre de repente, me siento como si me arrojaran al pasado a una velocidad vertiginosa. Las palabras deletreadas a la inversa se derrumban y se convierten en un lío. Abrir mis ojos trae un abrumador destello de eventos deshechos. Chloe está allí y luego se ha ido y luego ha vuelto, todo en el mismo momento. Entro en pánico e intento frenar, detenerme, pero ya ni siquiera estoy sosteniendo el retroceso, es como si me hubiera lanzado del presente al pasado con una inercia irrefrenable. Soy una nerd y los chicos guays me han metido en un barril y me han empujado cuesta abajo y todo lo que me queda es aguantar el inevitable impacto que marca el final de mi viaje...

Un momento después, el retroceso se detiene con fuerza y me deja tambaleándome sobre la cama, doblada y sin aliento como si mi pecho se hubiera partido en dos.

Chloe deja salir un grito de sorpresa en alguna parte. Siento como la cabeza da vuelta debido a la sensacion de vértigo. La habitación, que ahora sólo está semiluminada con luz solar filtrada, está volando en espirales a mi alrededor.

**"¿Max? ¿Adónde fuiste?"**

Aquí, trato de decir, pero encontrar mi boca es un poco difícil ahora mismo.

Un rastro de preocupación llena su voz.  **"¿Max?"** Puedo oír sus botas en el pasillo antes de que sus contornos aparezcan borrosos en el marco de la puerta. Su forma esbelta y su cabello negro contrastan con la cálida luz de las velas de la habitación vecina.  **"Oh, mierda, Max. Me has dado un susto de muerte. Hace un momento estoy contigo vigilando como duermes y al siguiente te disuelves en el aire ante mis ojos".**

Intento poner mis manos debajo de mí y ponerme algo erguida. " **A la mierda mi vida..."**

Las paredes finalmente se están calmando y he recobrado el aliento. Reviso si hay hemorragia nasal, y por suerte mis dedos se mantienen limpios.

Chloe se sienta a mi lado y pone una mano sobre mi hombro.  **"¿Qué pasó?"**

Wake está de vuelta en el sistema estéreo, lo que es una señal terrible. Miro a mi alrededor y empiezo a sentirme casi normal. Como temía, el Primer Oficial Bongo está apático entre nuestras almohadas.

" **Maldición, eso fue demasiado lejos. He perdido completamente el control, estoy demasiado lejos..."**

**"Oh, está bien. Ya estás rebobinando, genial. ¿Hasta dónde...?"**

**"No está bien. Joder."**

**"Vamos, no te castigues, no estás acostumbrada. Sólo dame el resumen para que no me repita".**

**"No, no lo entiendes, la marca... me la he pasado. Mierda, incluso me llevé nuestro primer beso, ¡me llevé todo!"**

**"¿Primer beso? ¡Una marca! Sabía que funcionaría".**

**"Oh Dios mío, Chloe, esto es serio, me pediste que te dejara quedártelo..."**

Se ríe y me empuja el hombro como si tratara de hacerme entrar en razón.  **"Max, eres tan adorable. No hay forma de que no te dijera que no te preocuparas tanto por estas cosas. Dame otro beso y problema resuelto".**

**"¡Fue un momento tan especial! Te dije una idiotez por el ambiente romántico, y te pusiste muy nerviosa, y me sentí tan vergonzosa con sólo mirarte, como si fuera explotar si no te besaba, así que... así que lo hice, y te encantó, y ahora...".**

Mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas. Por muy hermoso que haya sido, ni siquiera me preocupa el recuerdo en sí. No pude cumplir con la única cosa que ella me había pedido. La decepcioné y ni siquiera lo sabe. Qué reflexión más cruel.

**"Whoa, hey, no llores por eso, vamos."**

**"Fue tan especial, Chloe. Querías quedártelo, lo intenté de verdad. Fue nuestro beso, fue perfecto..."**

Me acaricia la espalda suavemente.  **"De donde él vino, hay mucho más de ese tipo, ¿sabes? Sólo estoy diciendo."**

**"Eres realmente increíble, ¿cómo puedes ser tan despreocupada al respecto?"**

Trata de contener la risa.  **"Bueno, esta es la cuestión: estoy enamorada de una..."**

 **"Viajera del tiempo",**  termino la frase con ella. La hago reír.

 **"Exactamente."**  Me pone la punta de los dedos en la barbilla y la levanta, al estilo de una película.  **"Hola",**  dice ella. Miro hacia arriba y veo sus ojos. Me está sonriendo.  **"Sólo dame otro momento especial, Max. ¿O tal vez ya no te queda nada de eso? ¿Tiene sólo un número muy limitado de ellos en stock, es eso?"**

Un escalofrío recorre mi piel mientras nos miramos. Hay tanto amor en su mirada, como si entendiera exactamente por qué esto es tan triste. Y finalmente lo entiendo. Por supuesto que le importa olvidar cosas y los recuerdos unilaterales, ¿a quién en su sano juicio no le importaría? Pero a ella le importa más la forma en que me afecta. Ella sabe la culpa que eso conlleva. Chloe ha aprendido a soltarlo, porque agarrarse a él sería causarme dolor.

La conexión entre nosotras se siente como una cosa tangible. Tomo su cara en mis manos y uno mis labios a los de ella. Le doy todo lo que tengo. Quiero que sea tan bueno como el primero, que sea mejor, que sea todo lo que ella quiera que sea. Chloe lo recibe con el mismo fuego hambriento que antes, con las manos deslizándose alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme.

Cuando nuestras bocas se separan esta vez, no pierdo más tiempo pensando en ello e inmediatamente vuelvo a saltar sobre ella, simplemente me acerco más a ella. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me inclino hacia ella insaciablemente como el monstruo del beso que soy, disfrutando del seductor sabor de su aliento en mi lengua. Su lengua pasa sobre mis labios como una sugerencia significativa, una cuestión cautelosa de mi consentimiento. Se lo concedo, nerviosa y ansiosa, cada vez más audaz con cada toque. A medida que nos besamos, me presiono más y más contra su cuerpo, buscando el mayor contacto posible con ella. Ella se apoya en la cama, pero yo la persigo sin dudarlo. Dondequiera que vaya, la seguiré a todas partes.

Estoy encima de ella, siente mi aliento temblar, siento el latido del corazón de Chloe en mi piel. Sus dedos corren a través de mi cabello, y la estoy besando, no me canso de ello, quiero explorar cada textura y sabor. Le muerdo el labio sólo para ver cómo es, y deja salir el gemido más pequeño y excitante.

Dejo su boca y recorro su mejilla, me detengo en su mandíbula y siento su cuello.

**"Wow...wow, Max, hey."**

Sus palabras son más como jadeos. No oigo su significado o intención, sólo sigo presionando mis labios contra su piel. Estoy perdida en ella, no quiero irme nunca.

**"Max, esto se está volviendo intenso..."**

Me retiro y la miro, mis párpados se sientes pesados como si estuviera en un trance. Ella está debajo de mí, con palpitaciones febriles, sin aliento. Nunca antes en toda mi vida había deseado algo con un deseo tan intenso.

 **"Esa era la idea detrás de todo esto",**  respiro y la beso de nuevo. Mi vientre está lleno de un aleteo irreprimiblemente excitado, como si pudiera volar en cualquier momento.

Habla entre los besos.  **"No, lo sé, yo... espera, más despacio..."**

Me lleva mucho tiempo averiguar lo que está tratando de decirme. Yo sólo quiero seguir disfrutando de esta sensación. Quiero sentir sus pulmones levantarse contra mi pecho y escuchar el susurro de su piel sobre la mía.

**"Max, por favor... no, para."**

Me detengo. Si estás en la cama, y alguien te pide que pares, simplemente paras. Así es como funciona.

Pero la estoy mirando, confundida. ¿Por qué parar? No quiero que se detenga. Cada parte de su lenguaje corporal dice que ella tampoco.

**"Escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?"**

Su tono conduce a una punzada de ansiedad en mi pecho.  **"¿Tú... no quieres?"**

Se ríe como si hubiera dicho la cosa más tonta que ha oído en mucho tiempo.  **"¿Estás bromeando? No puedo esperar a llegar a ese punto, me encanta ir hasta el final - casi nunca puedo pensar en otra cosa. Pero todavía tenemos una tonelada de trabajo que hacer y no mucho tiempo para hacerlo, incluso con tus poderes. Y rebobinar sexy-times es una clara violación de nuestras reglas. ¿Ya te he hablado de nuestras reglas?"**

 **"Sí, pero... podemos tener algo de tiempo libre. ¿Verdad? Como... ¿veinte minutos? O... una hora. O dos.** "

Se ríe de nuevo, pero el arrepentimiento es evidente en sus rasgos. Mis palabras suenan desesperadas incluso para mis oídos. ¿Cómo llegué a esta posición? Hace diez minutos estaba bien con dejar que nuestros coqueteos siguieran su curso. Tal vez algo hubiera pasado entre nosotras esta noche. Tal vez en unos días. La eventualidad era una constante permanente en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, pero incluso con la mejor voluntad del mundo, nunca tuvo prioridad absoluta.

Ahora mismo cada uno de mis pensamientos está consumidos por lo cerca que está y lo cerca que quiero que esté.

Ella sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.  **"Por el amor de Dios, esto es lo que he estado esperando, más de lo que crees. Realmente no puedo creer que tenga que ser yo quien te rechace"**. Se extiende por debajo de mí, de modo que ambas nos tumbamos de lado, una frente a la otra. Su mano encuentra mi hombro de nuevo. **"Max... Odio tener que ser tan condescendiente contigo de esta manera, pero la verdad es que no llegamos tan lejos sólo por perder el tiempo cuando había trabajo que hacer en su lugar. Tal vez incluso podamos prescindir de días enteros, pero primero deberíamos atenernos a nuestras prioridades y prepararnos lo suficiente. Necesito que estés lista si todo se va a la mierda sin avisar".**

Ella busca en mis ojos, asegurándose de que lo entienda. Puedo decir que cada una de sus palabras está dejando un mal sabor de boca.  **"Podemos divertirnos, ya sabes... después. Aunque...estarás bastante aniquilada, así que, uh. Ya veremos, ¿De acuerdo? Pero tenemos que trabajar ahora."**

Chloe humedece sus labios mientras habla. La forma en que sus labios brillan me está volviendo loca.

**"No."**

Levanta una ceja sorprendida. Mi cara brilla como una parrilla caliente.

 **"Lo veo diferente"** , comienzo.  **"Ahora me escucharás."**

Que sean dos cejas sorprendidas.

 **"Acabo de escuchar todas nuestras aventuras juntas. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que más me ha afectado?"**  Es una pregunta retórica, así que no espero una respuesta.  **"He estado cerca de la muerte o de ser capturada más veces de las que podría contar. Nuestra vida fue una lluvia constante de mala suerte y otras mierdas sin apenas descansos para respirar aquí y allá que valiera la pena mencionar. ¿Es eso exacto hasta ahora?"**

**"Yo no diría constante, pero..."**

**"Bastante cerca, ¿no? El punto es que...todo podría irse a la mierda esta noche, o mañana, o quién sabe. Haré lo que sea necesario si eso sucede. Pero estamos tomando un descanso ahora mismo y no hay peligro inmediato, así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar al máximo?"**

Ella frunce los labios y me mira con una frente arrugada. Sus ojos se dirigen a mis labios, a mi pecho y a más allá.

**"Chloe, podría morir en cualquier momento, no quiero morir siendo virgen."**

Su risa es exactamente lo que yo buscaba: sí, sin adornos, gloriosa y con todo el corazón, con un toque de vergonzosa indignación y de audaz malicia. Sus dedos dejan mi hombro y lentamente se aventuran en su camino, que sus ojos ya habían escudriñado. Juega con el cuello de mi camiseta.  **"Estoy segura de que te sorprenderá profundamente, pero...has hecho exactamente los mismos argumentos antes. BetaMax había aparecido en medio de la noche, se encontró con que estábamos desnudas, y..."**

**"Y funcionó, ¿verdad?"**

**"Supongo que sí, sí. Pero también necesitaba mucho menos para convencerme".**

**"Bien me gusta esa predisposición. Mira, admitiste que por aquí soy la jefa, así que te vas a callar y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga".**

**"¡Oh-ho! ¿Es eso cierto? Vamos, tengo curiosidad, podría ser interesante."**

**"Lo sera."**

Las palabras que ya me instan a abandonar mi boca hacen que mi corazón lata como loca en mi pecho. Darles una voz casi suena a locura, una cosa estúpida e irrazonable que probablemente sólo seguiría en una prueba de coraje infantil.

**"Esto es lo que va a pasar, Chloe."**

_Sólo dilo, Max. La escena ya está claramente ardiendo en tu cabeza. Es imprudente e irresponsable y es exactamente lo que quieres._

**"Vas a desnudarme".**   _Cuéntaselo todo Max. No rompas el contacto visual_.  **"Y luego..."**   _No dudes Max. Dilo de una vez._   **"Y luego vas a hacerme el amor. Y lo harás todo el tiempo que puedas, hasta que estemos demasiado cansadas como para seguir".**

Su sonrisa engreída ha desaparecido. Sus ojos están ligeramente abiertos, su respiración es superficial. Hay un color seductor en sus mejillas que hace que se me haga la boca agua.

 **"Después de eso, me quedaré dormida en tus brazos",**  le explico.  **"Y como soy AlphaMax aquí y ahora, y la vida nos dará un respiro esta vez, los recuerdos serán nuestros para siempre."**

Sigue mirando fijamente. Sus dedos reanudan su juego ocioso. Se lame los labios otra vez.

**"¿Tiene alguna pregunta?"**

Chloe no tiene preguntas. Las instrucciones eran claras. Ella sabía exactamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, de varias maneras diferentes.

De hecho, a partir de ese momento Chloe se hizo cargo de todo...

Pero sólo porque yo soy la jefa y le dí mi permiso...


	9. Secuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pues capítulo 9, siento no haberlo podido subir la semana pasada cuando tocaba pero entre el juego de The Walking Dead y lo largo que era este capitulo no he tenido tiempo libre posible. Nos vemos el próximo domingo.

 

La mano de Jefferson está alrededor de mi cuello, lo suficientemente firme como para dificultar la respiración. Su cara está incómodamente cerca de la mía.

**"Sé honesta contigo misma, Max. Hay una parte de ti que disfruta estar a mi merced. ¿Por qué si no seguirías viniendo a mí?"**

Le arrancaría la nariz de un mordisco si pudiera.

**"Eres cosa del pasado, idiota. Tengo problemas más grandes que tú..."**

El resto de mis palabras se ahogan por el repentino apretón de su mano. Me gira la cabeza y huele cerca de mi cuello. Estoy acostada en la cama, mi ropa no está y no puedo moverme.

 **"Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú"**  dice al lado de mi oreja. " **Creo que tu mayor problema sigue dentro de ti. Espero que recuerdes cuando dejaste que todo se desmoronara de nuevo. Me sentiría halagado."**

 _No eres nada, estás muerto,_ intento gritar, pero es sólo un suspiro en el aire. Presiona sus pulgares contra mi garganta, amenazándome.

 **"¿Estás segura de que estoy muerto, Max?"**  Se inclina hasta que puedo ver mi propio reflejo aterrorizado en sus pupilas.  **"¿Estás completamente segura?"**

No puedo responder. No puedo respirar.

**"Oh, pero debo estar muerto, ¿verdad? Tu preciosa Chloe lo dijo. Ella no tiene razón para mentirte."**

Su fuerza recae sobre mí con una firmeza implacable. Me aplastará la tráquea antes de que me asfixie. Ni siquiera puedo intentar luchar contra ello.

**"Dime, Max. Si estoy muerto, entonces, ¿Quién te está asfixiando ahora mismo?"**

De repente, la voz de Jefferson suena desde el costado de la cama. Alguien más se arrodilla sobre mí y me aplasta la garganta con todo su poder.

Por fin puedo moverme, pero es inútil de todos modos. Ella es mucho más fuerte que yo. La araño con mis uñas, las manos y los brazos, mientras me muevo desesperadamente consigo atinar una patada en el abdomen. Ruego en silencio por mi vida, retorciéndome, sin poder ni siquiera respirar ni una sola vez. Es indiferentes y sus fríos rasgos faciales se vuelven oscuros y borrosos detrás de una cortina de color negro.

La cara de Chloe es una máscara sin emoción alguna mientras exprime la última gota de fuerza vital de mi desamparado cadáver.

* * *

Empiezo a levantarme del sueño con una bocanada profunda y sibilante. Por un momento no puedo hacer nada más que respirar y concentrarme en llevar un poco de oxígeno a mis pulmones a medida que mis sentidos regresan gradualmente. Estoy tumbada de lado, mirando hacia la luz del día detrás de una ventana polarizada. Mi cabeza descansa en el brazo de Chloe, quien ronca tranquila y pacíficamente detrás de mí.

Me siento asquerosa, demasiado acalorada y viscosa, cubierta de sudor. Ahora mismo tengo una necesidad visceral de alejarme de ella. El pensamiento viene con una pizca de culpa, pero eso no hace que el impulso sea menos real. Maldita pesadilla.

Me despego de su piel y de las sábanas húmedas, pero apenas se mueve. Me siento en el borde de la cama, presiono mis manos sobre mis párpados y froto hasta que me duelen. El reloj digital de mi mesita de noche dice 17:33PM. Eran sólo las cuatro la última vez que le eché un vistazo, así que había dormido una hora como máximo. Siento que podían haber sido doce. El sueño todavía cuelga de mis ojos como si fuera un lujo que no puedo permitirme o una comodidad que no merezco.

Mientras aún recuerdo el sueño, otra ola de auto-odio me invade. Sí, ya lo tengo. Esta devoción incondicional a Chloe me costará la vida. Vete a la mierda, subconsciente. Siempre eres tan sutil como un puñetazo en la cara.

Sólo una mirada por encima de mi hombro y el recuerdo de la pesadilla se hunde instantáneamente en el sinsentido del que proviene. Ella yace tendida sobre la mayor parte de nuestra gran cama, desnuda en todo su esplendor. Las sábanas son una sola maraña irregular y se distribuyen principalmente por el suelo. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber intentado dormirme. La última imagen en mi cabeza es de mi jadeando sin aliento y besando su brazo tatuado como si fuera la adorable imagen de una deidad todopoderosa...

Es posible que nos hayamos dejado llevar un poco. O...mucho. No me arrepentiría aunque las ventanas explotaran ahora mismo en una lluvia de balas. Para ponerlo en palabras que se perderán por toda la eternidad entre los tiempos: Fue jodidamente mágico.

Es un desafío ponerse de pie, pero me las arreglo, aunque un ataque de mareo me hace apoyar la mano en el tocador. Me siento hambrienta, han pasado...¿qué, siete horas desde que comimos? ¿Cuántas comidas acabo comiendo después de todos los rebobinados? ¿Cuántas horas duran mis días, en promedio? ¿Estoy llevando la cuenta?

Es decir, estamos en marzo y puede que ya haya cumplido 19 años. Es un pensamiento extraño.

Me arrastro hacia la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. En el camino trato de peinarme el pelo con los dedos pero me rindo inmediatamente. Por ahora es imposible hacer algo. Paso por encima de mi camiseta y lo considero por un momento -quién sabe dónde terminó el resto de mi ropa- pero mierda, por qué molestarse. Aceptemos el estilo de vida bohemio.

Cierro la puerta silenciosamente y entro en el área de la cocina. Abro el grifo para que gotee y salpique agua fría en mi cara, tratando de ser más funcional. Veo una pequeña araña dentro del fregadero. Hola, espeluznante araña durmiente, encantada de conocerte por fin. Estoy segura de que no hay nada siniestro en ti.

Le echo agua hasta que se cae por el desagüe.

Me seco las manos y reviso la nevera para ver si hay contenido potencialmente comestible, pero pronto tengo que arrugar la nariz por lo que ven mis ojos. ¿Manzanas, mandarinas, yogur griego? Acabo de tener el sexo absolutamente más fantástico de todos los tiempos, necesito algo mucho menos saludable, por favor. Es raro imaginarnos a cualquiera de nosotras yendo al supermercado a comprar nuestra despensa clandestina. ¿Es eso lo que hacemos? ¿Vamos de compras juntas? Suena tan maravillosamente realista y banal comparado con todas esas cosas de superhéroes locos.

Un minuto más tarde estoy sentada en el sofá, rellenándome la boca con galletas acompañadas de una de las cervezas de Chloe. El sabor combinado es un poco desagradable, pero me siento rebelde. A BetaMax no le gustaba la cerveza, ¿Verdad? Bueno, me voy a emborrachar ahora. Nadie me dice qué beber y qué no beber. Cuidado con AlphaMax, se ha vuelto loca.

Echo un vistazo a mi bolso, que Chloe aparentemente sacó del coche. Lápices, blocs de notas, barras de cereal, un pequeño espejo de viaje, ...¿Mi cámara? Pensé que Chloe la había dejado en el mostrador después de que-

No, espera, espera, espera, espera. Esta estúpida foto en el baño nunca ocurrió en esta línea de tiempo. Oh Dios, todos los dolores de cabeza que me esperan, si alguna vez me atrevo a desentrañar las diferentes líneas de tiempo que tengo en la cabeza, qué divertido sera...

Y dentro de la ranura usual para mi diario, está el Death Note. Esto es lo que tenía en mente. Podría también dejar atrás toda la lectura. Y para ser honesta, preferiría hacerlo de todos modos, siempre y cuando esté sola. Yo misma lo sé, probablemente hay una razón por la que mantuve todo esto en privado. Aunque no esté segura de si realmente quiero experimentar esta razón...

Tomo otro buen trago, levanto la tapa y-

Blargh, ¿en serio? Esto es asqueroso. ¿Quién se haría esto voluntariamente? Renuncio a la cerveza de Chloe, así que de vuelta a la nevera, ojala nunca la hubiera sacado.

Tomo agua del grifo, vuelvo al sofá, me meto tres galletas más en la boca y abro el cuaderno.

Oh, sí, soy tan rebelde.

* * *

_Hola, Max._

_Soy yo, tu equivalente en el mundo bizarro. ¿No es maravillosa la vida?_

_De alguna manera me sentí mal al continuar con el viejo diario cuando el contenido era tan fundamentalmente diferente, pero ahora me siento aquí y no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar. Sigo rebobinando todo lo que pongo. Siento que estoy en mi lecho de muerte, escribiendo mis memorias antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Al demonio, Chloe quiere que me desahogue, así que lo haré. Vete a la mierda. Que te jodan por no decirme cuánto tiempo tengo. Sólo una fecha en la nota, es todo lo que necesitaba. Nunca sabrás el verdadero significado del "terror existencial" hasta que termines en este lado de la ecuación._

_Y sí, me dijiste que salvara a Chloe, bien, pero también eres la escoria que la tiró en primer lugar. No lo habría hecho. No necesitaba tu maldita nota. Escogiste la salida fácil dejándome todo el trabajo duro y ahora sólo quieres venir a recoger la recompensa,¡. Bueno, no vuelvas todavía, porque todo sigue jodido. Te avisaré cuando arregle todo, ¿De acuerdo?_

_Maldita sea. Ahora estoy escribiendo otra disculpa aquí después de la siguiente. Pedirte disculpas a ti misma suena muy bien, ¿no crees?_

_Estoy tan cabreada. El destino me ha traído mala suerte y ahora te la estoy restregando todo en las narices. Lo sé, sólo digo tonterías. Sé que ambas somos la misma persona y también sé que realmente salvaste a nuestra Chloe. Incluso sé que tú sabes que yo sé que tú ya sabes todo esto de todos modos AAAH!_

_Muy bien, entonces. Poco a poco, esto se está convirtiendo en un verdadero manicomio. Puedo ir directamente al departamento de Esquizofrenia. Pero creo que debería dejarlo como está, deberías leerlo._

_Entonces, ¿qué debería ser primero? ¿Un vistazo a lo terrible que puede ser todo si te conviene? ¿O sería mejor empezar con una advertencia? No tiene gracia en mi cabeza ahora mismo, como podrías pensar._

_No espero compasión de ti aquí, la autocompasión no ayuda a nadie. Deberías tener una conciencia culpable por el bien de Chloe. Ella es la que tiene que aguantarme a mí y a mi mierda todo el tiempo y Dios sabe que no puede ser fácil. Ella ya tiene suficientes problemas por su cuenta. Ya sabes, todo eso del tornado que destruyó su hogar, su casa y el resto de su ya rota familia. ¿O te suena demasiado cruel cuando lo digo de esta manera? Soy una imbécil conmigo misma otra vez, ¿no? A veces estoy convencida de que ella podría dejarme en cualquier momento. Que sólo está conmigo ahora, porque por alguna razón desconocida siente que me debe algo después de todo lo que ya le he hecho._

_Como si hiciéramos todo esto sólo por ella, ¿verdad? No se trata de ella, ¿verdad? Es sobre nosotras, tú y yo. Somos gente egoísta, Max. Queremos a Chloe en nuestra vida y nada más importa. No te culpo por lo que hiciste, sabes que yo habría hecho lo mismo. Ya que... somos la misma persona y todo eso._

_Mierda, ¿de verdad quiero empezar con lo que sea que se trate esto?_

_Bueno, que mas da._

* * *

**"Todavía no puedo creer que pasaran más de cinco horas."**

Chloe está haciendo malabares con la pelota de goma de una mano a otra. Nos paramos en el claro de afuera, ambas vestidas con sudaderas y pantalones holgados. A pesar del clima soleado, el frío del atardecer de finales de marzo se está asentando en nuestro pequeño rincón del bosque.

Estoy a cinco metros de ella y asiento con la cabeza  **"Estoy bastante segura de que sólo me detuve porque llegué al punto en el que estaba dormida. No tengo ni idea de lo lejos que hubiera llegado de otra manera."**

**"Realmente me gustaría saber qué está pasando contigo. ¿Seguro que no hiciste nada raro con tus poderes de donde viniste? ¿Alguna vez los has usado?"**

Sacudo la cabeza. **"Sólo con la foto, la foto de hace cinco meses."**

**"¿Qué hiciste durante cinco meses, entonces? ¿Ya me contaste sobre eso?"**

**"No, pero no hay mucho que contar. Intenté seguir adelante y fallé. Me escondía en mi habitación y lloraba mucho. Eso es más o menos todo."**

**"Hah."**

También intenté suicidarme, más o menos, pero eso no importa.

Vale, debería contarle lo de saltar del faro, lo sé. Lo haré. Pero no en este momento, ella se volvería loca conmigo, probablemente nos pondríamos sentimentales de nuevo...estoy bastante cansada del drama, especialmente después de leer todo el maldito diario de una sentada. Tantos traumas y enfermedades mentales de una sola vez deberían ser prohibidos. Casi un peligro público o algo así...

 **"Asistí a tu entierro"** , le dijo.  **"Se celebró el mismo día que se suponía que llegaría el tornado."**

**"Vaya. Eso es tan perverso".**

**"Sí..."**

**"¿Tenías que verme morir y luego enterrarme el mismo día?"**

Sólo asiento con la cabeza, preguntándome por qué lo mencionaría. Qué manera de mantener las cosas sin dramas.

Está ahí de pie, mordiéndose el labio.  **"¿Alguien se molestó en ir aparte de ti?"**

 **"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Era pequeño a propósito, pero todos los que importaban estaban allí".**  Me estoy dando cuenta rápidamente de lo mucho que no quiero hablar de ese momento de mi vida.  **"¿Vas a lanzar o qué?"**

**"Oh, sí, claro. Aquí va, ¿lista?"**

Chloe hábilmente mueve la pelota y la lanza profesionalmente contra un abedul cercano. Se golpea contra la corteza y rebota salvajemente fuera de mi vista.

 **"Schnaaarch",**  dice ella, ajustando su collar desplazado.  **"Estoy tan contenta de haber olvidado la parte anticlimática."**

Es curioso cómo cada vez dice algo un poco diferente.

Volvemos a trabajar en el control del tiempo. Consciente de no levantar la mano, comienzo un rebobinado muy lento, casi tan lento como puedo hacerlo. Las palabras de Chloe se convierten en un extraño galimatías, sus movimientos en una extraña escena de arte escénico. Fijo mis ojos en el árbol que ella golpeó, ahora oscurecido fuera del foco, y muy pronto la bola vuela de vuelta al árbol. Y de este comienza su viaje de regreso a la mano de Chloe.

Reduzco el tiempo un poco más, pero no lo suficiente para detenerla completamente. Aunque es casi lo mismo en términos prácticos, es una distinción importante que hay que hacer. La parada completa es mucho más difícil de mantener, la diferencia entre una parada de mala calidad y un sellado perfectamente hermético en el paso del tiempo no, no, no, no. Esa es la manera equivocada de pensar sobre ello. Un retroceso es dar la vuelta y caminar hacia el otro lado de la línea de tiempo. Una parada es alcanzar el equilibrio perfecto con la velocidad normal del tiempo, sin avanzar ni retroceder. No es lo que estamos buscando en este momento.

Lo que buscamos es resistencia, así que empiezo a caminar en el retroceso. Es la cuarta vez, y estoy cansada, pero no agotada. Cada paso es una zanja submarina, un espacio espeso a mi alrededor como un océano de presión entre la pequeña esfera roja y yo que floto lentamente hacia atrás, lo cual es otra forma defectuosa de pensar al respecto, según mis divagaciones en el diario. Lo que siento es el esfuerzo combinado de viajar en todas las dimensiones disponibles a la vez, así como de moverme contra el ancla que me mantiene pegada al viaje de alta velocidad de la Tierra a través del cosmos. Estoy bastante segura de que BetaMax se estaba inventado todo esto, ¿cómo demonios alguien podría saber estas cosas con seguridad?

Alcanzo la pelota y la recojo de su ingrávida caminata. La primera vez que la agarré, tuve que tener otra experiencia de aprendizaje completamente nueva: Puede parecer como si flotara lenta y perezosamente por el aire, y ahí es donde reside el problema: sigue siendo perezosa. Todavía lleva cada parte de su energía cinética inducida por Chloe en su trayectoria. Tocarla y hacerla mía transfiere esta energía sin inhibiciones a mi mano, lo que simplemente significa que tengo que prepararme para un impacto bastante violento. Nota para mí: Nunca, nunca, nunca, intentes tocar coches reales en movimiento o incluso balas en vuelo.

Pelota en mano, lucho para volver a donde empecé. Estoy completamente sin aliento hasta que llego, empapada de sudor frío, mis rodillas a punto de ceder, pero esta debilidad no viene de mis músculos o extremidades; la debilidad tiene su origen mucho más profundo en mí, en mi mente, a lo largo de mis nervios y de mi columna vertebral, en la médula de mis huesos.

Vuelvo al flujo normal del tiempo y dejo caer mi trasero sobre la tierra cubierta de hierba, totalmente exhausta.

**"¡Woo! ¡Y se ha ido! ¿Lo conseguiste de nuevo?"**

La sostengo entre el pulgar y el índice.

**"¡Increíble! ¿Te sientes bien?"**

Las palabras son un poco difíciles de encontrar en este momento. Me conformo con asentir con la cabeza.

**"Bueno, es oficial, eres tan buena como siempre. Tal vez mejor".**

Las palabras me llenan de un absurdo sentimiento de orgullo. Felicitaciones, AlphaMax, puedes romper la realidad a voluntad. ¿Satisfecha?

**"¿Crees que puedas hacer otra ronda?"**

Sacudo la cabeza. Empiezo a caminar.  **"Está bien, no te esfuerces demasiado. Parece que podrías desmayarte, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?"**

Tengo que pensar en eso primero. Alrededor de dos horas subjetivas en las que hicimos todo tipo de trucos de tiempo, un tutorial sobre el manejo de armas de fuego y prácticas de tiro -todavía la llevo bajo la sudadera, tengo que acostumbrarme a la funda del hombro-, una hora de empaquetar señuelos después de levantarme, una ducha y tiempo de lectura...

**"¿Unas seis horas?"**

**"¿Estás contando esas pequeña siesta cada vez que sufrías una pesadilla? Porque realmente no deberías".**

**"Muy bien, entonces... diez, supongo. Estoy bien, lo prometo. Descansaré si lo necesito, no soy como antes."**

Me mira con suspicacia, tratando de determinar si sólo estoy poniendo cara de valiente. Levanto la mano, tres dedos hacia arriba.  **"Palabra de exploradora".**

**"Bien, de acuerdo. Tengo que vigilarte de cerca, eres un persona de poca confianza".**

**"Me gusta mantenerte alerta."**  Le lanzo la pelota débilmente. Se queda corta y tiene que agacharse para agarrarla.  **"Oops."**

**"Tal vez deberías renunciar a tu carrera de softbol."**

Tomo aire.  **"De acuerdo, así que... sigo siendo la asombrosa dueña del tiempo o lo que sea. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Podemos volver y... ya sabes. ¿Terminar lo que empezamos?"**

Me estremezco cuando las palabras salen de mi boca. Estas hablando de asesinato, Srta. Caulfield. Acostúmbrate a la idea, mantenla clara en tu mente. Usar eufemismos no deja de convertirlo en un crimen atroz.

Chloe está moviendo la cabeza.  **"Era una ventana de tiempo muy corta. Prescott habría estado completamente solo en un baño, sin guardaespaldas, sin testigos y sin cámaras en toda la habitación. Habrías tenido veinte minutos para someterlo, aprender todo lo que pudieras, hacer la acción y salir. No puede haber pruebas de que lo hicimos, el punto es poder dejar todo esto atrás".**

Reflexiono sobre sus palabras por un momento.  **"¿Realmente planeamos sacarlo mientras estaba sentado en el baño?"**

Ella sonríe y se encoge de hombros.  **"Ataca cuando tu objetivo sea más vulnerable, ¿cierto?"**

**"Supongo que..."**

Chloe se pone en cuclillas delante de mí, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. **"En realidad es un dolor en el culo encontrar un momento y un lugar para hacerlo. El problema principal es que necesita estar en un lugar que considere seguro, sin sus súper guardaespaldas, y necesitas poder salir sin tener que rebobinar el asesinato".**

" **¿Superguardias? ¡No dijiste nada sobre superguardias!"**

**"Huh. ¿Estás segura? Vamos, debo haberlo mencionado en algún momento, es parte de la razón por la que nos tomó tanto tiempo llegar aquí".**

**"Oh, um... ¿tal vez lo hiciste?"**

**"O tal vez no prestaste suficiente atención, ¿eh? El hombre es la paranoia encarnada. Normalmente mantiene a Helen cerca y te olfatea desde una milla de distancia. No se arriesgará a fingir que no estás allí, así que tiene que irse a otro sitio. Por músculo tiene a los gemelos Bueyes, son prácticamente su sombra. Se encogerán de hombros ante una bala como si fueran de una pistola de aire comprimido. Y encima de eso está su equipo de seguridad habitual."**

**" Los gemelos Bueyes".**

**"¿No te gusta el apodo? Sus nombres son Carlo y Remi Laurent. Déjame decirte que son mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen. Supuestamente también excelentes tiradores, según Helen."**

**"Eso es genial. ¿Y esa chica Derrick?"**

**"Nunca me acerqué a ella. Ni siquiera sé cómo es".**

La imagen de esta mujer inclinada sobre Chloe con el cuchillo en la mano me viene a la memoria. Es suficiente como para ponerme de mal humor.  **"Alta y delgada, tiene el pelo rubio corto y ondulado, la piel blanca y pálida como si viviera en una cueva."**

Chloe sólo responde encogiéndose de hombros.

 **"Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?"** Le pregunto a ella.  **"Tenemos que usar esta tarjeta antes de que descubran que funciona, ¿verdad?"**

**"Sí, exactamente. Volveremos a nuestro plan original por ahora. Olympia era en realidad un desvío, no lo planeamos ni lo esperábamos de esa manera, y sólo porque Helen nos dio la pista hace tres días. Originalmente planeamos escabullirnos en la finca Prescott, husmear en busca de toda la información que pudiéramos conseguir. Realmente necesitamos más información sobre todas estas cosas sobrenaturales y apuesto a que el tipo tiene toneladas de ellas por ahí".**

Asiento con la cabeza. Suena bastante sensata: la única persona que puede resolver nuestras preguntas no es otro que Sean Prescott, la Mente Malvada de los Superesclavos.

Por otro lado...

**"Chloe..."**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"¿Queremos saberlo?"**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"¿Y si... y si nos importa un bledo conseguir respuestas? ¿Y si simplemente" lo matamos", "hacemos el acto y ya está? ¿No sería mucho más fácil? Quiero decir, parece que viaja mucho, podríamos ir a un lugar donde a estado recientemente, retroceder en el tiempo, detenerlo, matarlo e ir después lo mas rápido posible."**

Parpadea un par de veces.  **"¿No quieres saber qué coño está pasando?"**

**"Estoy acostumbrada a la idea de que nunca lo sabré. Prefiero terminar con esto para que podamos construir una vida real juntas".**

**"Bueno, puedo entenderlo, pero...deberíamos saber todo lo que podamos antes de ocuparnos de él. Que eliminemos a Prescott y a su imperio tendrá consecuencias. Deberíamos estar preparadas para eso. Necesitamos saber en qué nos estamos metiendo. Y toda esta mierda del mundo de los espíritus no desaparecerá cuando muera, Max. Tú...lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No podemos simplemente ignorarlo. Pensé que ya lo habías aceptado".**

**"Lo que he aceptado es que tengo que luchar contra este hombre y no pasar el resto de mi vida poniendo la realidad patas arriba..."**

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y frunce el ceño molesta. Chloe se arrodilla para poder poner una mano en mi hombro.

 **"Max..."**  Su pulgar acaricia suavemente mi cuello. **"Creo que necesitas ser honesta contigo misma."**

Presiono mis labios, devolviendo la irritación. Su estúpida condescendencia me hace hervir por dentro en este momento. He sido honesta conmigo misma durante mucho tiempo. Todo lo que quiero es una vida normal a su lado, sin tener constantemente la cabeza revuelta y rota por paradojas completamente estúpidas del espacio-tiempo o por algunos estúpidos espíritus animales. ¿Es mucho pedir, después de todo lo que hemos pasado? Renunciaría en un santiamén a toda esta basura de superpoderes a cambio de problemas con un grifo que gotean y de citas nocturnas todos los viernes.

Pero no, Chloe quiere que me meta en esta mierda junto con ella. Ella no tiene miedo de que me convierta en Max, la Destructora de Mundos. ¿Qué versión del futuro es la más realista, me pregunto, la suya o la mía?

Estoy a punto de lanzarle un pedazo de mi honesta opinión cuando noto un repentino susurro en el sotobosque. Me lleva un momento distinguir los grandes y redondos ojos negros entre el follaje.

Es una cierva. Me está mirando fijamente.

Chloe sigue mis ojos.  **"¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? Oh."**

La cierva rompe el contacto visual y corre de vuelta al bosque.

 **"Sí"** , dice encogiéndose de hombros,  **"Sucede".**

**"En serio, ¿Qué coño le pasa al maldito ciervo?"**

**"Dímelo tú, Super Max."**

**"Oh, te lo diré, de acuerdo."**

¿Es un espíritu otra vez? Ni siquiera me detengo a pensarlo: el rebobinado ocurre por instinto, sin esfuerzo consciente. Lo juro, si por algún casual no se da la vuelta con el rebobinado la seguiré.

Pero no pasa eso, la cierva retrocede y una vez más fija su mirada en mí.

Es sólo una cierva común y corriente.

Chloe sigue mis ojos.  **"¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? Oh."**

La cierva rompe el contacto visual y corre de vuelta al bosque.

**"Sí, eso pasa."**

_Eso fue tan precioso, princesa Maxine._

La voz en mi cabeza es claramente mía. Ella es acusadora, mordaz y más sarcástica que nunca.

_No sé si eres una hipócrita o una cobarde. Probablemente ambas cosas._

Mirando fijamente a la cierva y me acuerdo del pánico que sentí cuando pensé por un momento que mi poderes para viajar en el tiempo ya no funcionaba correctamente. La frustración de mirar la foto de la mariposa día tras día, la culpa y el remordimiento aplastaron mis pulmones como si estuviera enterrada. La desesperación que me llevó a hacer lo impensable en la realidad sin tormenta y también a este sentimiento de orgullo que hasta hace un minuto había estado ardiendo en mi pecho.

_Estas dispuesta a usar este poder cuando te convenga, y luego dejarlo a un lado cuando se vuelva un peso demasiado grande para ti. Eres un mentirosa de mierda._

Orgullo. Chloe estaba tan orgullosa de nosotras cuando me contó la historia del edificio en llamas, su voz estallaba de alegría. Estaba tumbada debajo de mí y todo su cuerpo estaba prácticamente temblando de entusiasmo y júbilo.. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vi así? ¿Alguna vez la había visto así? Ni siquiera se me ocurre un recuerdo reciente. Ciertamente ninguno después de la muerte de William.

Oh, el examen de matemáticas. Ella estaba en octavo grado y yo en séptimo. William se había vuelto estricto con ella porque había traído a casa algunas malas notas, así que realmente se dedico y sacó una A+ por ello. Y, por supuesto, tuvo que restregarme ese examen durante meses, lo mejor que yo he hecho en matemáticas ha sido una B. Ambas odiábamos tanto las matemáticas...

**"Hola."**

Chloe me presiona el hombro y me trae de vuelta al presente. Ella me da una sonrisa cautelosa.  **"¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que me dijiste que debe haber sido el destino el volver a encontrarnos de nuevo? Que de alguna manera estabas destinada a salvarme la vida?"**

Pongo los ojos en blanco.  **"Qué broma tan estúpida fue..."**

" **Pero tú me salvaste. No sólo de morir, me salvaste de mí misma. Fuiste tú quien me sacó del agujero en el que estaba y me demostraste con tu amor que hasta yo podía tener una vida mejor. Rompiste todas mis inseguridades y me mostraste que no valgo una mierda. Tú hiciste eso, ¿Acaso eso no es bueno?"**

**"Por supuesto, tú eres lo mas importante en mi vida."**

**"¿Ves? Y lo dices en serio, ¡es una locura! Me haces querer hacerle justicia y dar todo lo que puedo... Y aquí viene el punto crucial: no podrías haber conseguido todo esto sin tus poderes. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en eso?"**

Ella está poniendo todo su corazón en esta charla, pero no puedo evitar la amargura de mi voz.  **"Sí, los poderes me hacen grande, lo entiendo."**

**"No, no, ¡escúchame! Estoy diciendo que eres increíble, ¿de acuerdo? Digo que tienes estas habilidades porque eres increíble, no al revés".**

Le levanto una ceja.  **"Yo no...yo no soy la fuente de estos poderes, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Eso lo sé con seguridad".**

Ella sacude la cabeza.  **"No, lo que quiero decir es..."**  mira hacia otro lado por un momento, la frustración clara en sus facciones aparece. La boca de Chloe se mueve hacia abajo y se retuerce sutilmente, como si las palabras estuvieran presionando sus labios y ella estuviera tratando de retenerlos.

Entonces ella finalmente suelta una respiración profunda.  **"De acuerdo, te diré algo que nunca le habría dicho a BetaMax, porque sé que estaba enloqueciendo. Pero he estado pensando mucho en ello en los últimos meses. Sólo trata de mantener la mente abierta, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**"Lo intentaré, pero estaré fuera tan pronto como hables de mutantes, la fuerza de la velocidad o la radiación gamma."**

Su expresión seria se rompe, y me da un empujón de buen humor.  **"En realidad se trata de extraterrestres, sabelotodo. Eres una enviado secreta del planeta CaraDeCulo."**

**"Eso explica muchas cosas..."**

Como el dolor en el culo que es, Chloe se apoya superfluamente en mí con todo su peso mientras coloca su trasero junto al mío. Ella viene a descansar sentada a mi lado con un brazo sobre mis hombros. Primero la dejo caminar estoicamente sobre mí y luego abrazo su costado. Hace frío aquí afuera.

**"Max".**

Su mano libre juega ociosamente con mis dedos. Su nariz está enterrada en mi pelo, que no puede oler muy bien a estas alturas. Espero pacientemente hasta que encuentre las palabras correcta, trazando silenciosamente los contornos de los dos anillos de su mano derecha.

Hace poco me di cuenta de que el anillo negro brillante que siempre usaba era el anillo de boda de William. El nuevo, un simple anillo de oro, pertenecía a Joyce. Aparentemente hace unos meses David le envió a Chloe un paquete con algunas cosas que Joyce hubiera querido que tuviera.

 **"¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente creo?"**  Por fin comienza.

**"Me muero por saberlo, ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?"**

**"Lo estoy intentando, si tan sólo dejaras de ser una víbora al respecto."**

**"Dios, qué sensible..."**

Tarda un poco en hablar.

**"Bien, la cosa es que... creo que tu verdadero destino es algo que aún no ha sucedido. Tienes estos poderes por una gran razón, lo sé. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo puede ser todo esto pura coincidencia? No hay manera. Salvarme a mí y todo lo que está pasando es sólo... una acumulación. Pruebas de fuego".**

No quiero herir sus sentimientos **"Chloe, el destino es un montón de mierda. Pensé que me estaba rindiendo al destino, pero sólo te estaba dejando morir sin razón, y terminé volviendo y cambiándolo de todos modos. Nunca volveré a pensar de esa manera. Sólo hay opciones y consecuencias".**

**"¡Sí, exactamente! Y tú eres la que toma esas decisiones, ¿No lo entiendes? Tú tienes el poder de hacerlos, nadie más. Quienquiera que te haya elegido para estos poderes...sabe que eres increíble. Sabe que eres la persona adecuada para el trabajo, sea cual sea".**

Hay algo profundamente escalofriante en esta línea de pensamiento.  **"Así que soy... ¿qué, la Elegida? ¿Voy a equilibrar la fuerza ahora? Espero que no, porque vomitaré si aparece una profecía en alguna parte".**

**"No, mira, todo lo que digo es que... tal vez no te haría daño sentirte bien contigo misma, sentir un poco de orgullo por lo que eres capaz de hacer? Sólo el hecho de que hayas llegado hasta aquí...tal vez estás literalmente haciendo todo lo posible, porque alguien más simplemente se habría desmoronado, o se habría ido al lado oscuro. Mierda, me da miedo pensar en lo que yo habría hecho con viajar en el tiempo cuando quisiera. Estaríamos todos tan jodidos."**

**"¿Hablas en serio? Maté deliberadamente a cientos de personas, ¿Cómo podría alguien estar orgulloso de eso?"**

**"Sí, lo que sea, ¿Y qué pasó después? Te puso en este camino, ¿verdad? Una realidad en la que estás dominando tus poderes y aprendiendo toda esta mierda mística, oponiéndote al mal encarnado en lugar de dejarlo todo atrás. Qué extraña coincidencia, que las duras decisiones que has tomado te hayan traído hasta aquí".**  Me abraza con ambos brazos, apretando como si quisiera que yo fuera parte de ella. Sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero todavía me hace sentir incómoda cuando la pistola y la funda se clavan en mi costado. Me dificulta un poco el poder respirar.

 **"Eres especial, Max",**  dice cerca de mi oreja.  **"Eres única. Desearía que pudieras verlo de la forma en que yo lo veo".**

Oh, Dios mío. Ya había hablado sobre su adoración de héroes. No lo había pensado, ella se lo toma tan en serio.

" **Chloe, no puedes pensar en mí de esta manera..."**

**"¿Por qué no?"**

**"Casi suena como... ¿Adoración? ¿No crees que eso podría ser súper insano?** **Bueno, tal vez... yo... nhhhh, no puedo respirar..."**

 **"¡Mierda, lo siento!"**  Dice Chloe

Inmediatamente suelta su agarre. Respiro varias veces, quizás un poco más teatralmente de lo necesario.  **"Maldición, ¿Has estado luchando con osos o algo así?"**

Hay una sonrisa en su voz.  **"Qué puedo decir, me tomo en serio el trabajo de compinche."**  Me quita el pelo de la cara y me besa el cuello.  **"Te gusta mirar cuando hago ejercicio."**

**"Probablemente porque todavía necesito verlo para creerlo."**

**"Creo que te gusta mirar en general..."**  Su pellizco juguetón en mi oreja deja bastante claro lo que quiere decir.

**"Ni siquiera voy a intentar negarlo."**

Ella se ríe suavemente, y caemos en un silencio confortable. Toda la conversación sigue dando vueltas en mi mente. Ella lo sabe, me está dando tiempo. La charla, el juego y el afecto son parte de eso. Cuanto más tiempo paso cerca de ella, más comprendo que siempre hay dos conversaciones cuando estoy con Chloe: está lo que decimos y lo que nos decimos sin decir nada.

Pienso en lo que pasaría si perdiera mis poderes. Lo pienso seriamente. ¿No habría una parte de mí que se arrepentiría de haberlo dejado para siempre?

Considero todo lo que ha pasado, cada parte de las historias que me han contado, cada incidente extraño y cada visión que he experimentado. Si no me propusiera la meta de aprender más, no me haría la pregunta mas importante de todas ...¿Qué pasaría si...?

Las respuestas son dolorosamente claras.

Beso la mano de Chloe y me desenredo suavemente de ella. Meto la mano en el bolsillo de su suéter, cojo la bola roja y se la dejo caer en la palma de la mano.

 **"Creo que puedo hacer al menos dos rondas más"** le digo.

La sonrisa de Chloe es ávida, feroz y llena de orgullo.

* * *

_Supongo que se puede decir que eres parte de mi terapia. Eres la única en el mundo que creerá una palabra de lo que diga, además de Chloe. Ayuda pensar en ti como una persona diferente._

_Hay algunas cosas de las que no puedo hablar con ella. Dice que quiere que lo haga, pero pude ver cómo se rompía su corazón la primera vez que lo intente. Ella siente mucho por mí...decir toda esa mierda horrible no nos ayuda a ninguna de los dos, es sólo que es doloroso para todos._

_Así que eso te deja a ti. ¿Por dónde crees que debería empezar? ¿Inmediatamente con las cosas horrendas, o debería facilitarte las cosas con algunas inseguridades de mierda?_

_Tal vez debería saltar directamente a la crisis de identidad. Eso debería hacerte sentir como en casa, ¿Verdad? Creces como esa persona que crees que eres, con todas sus esperanzas y sueños y su aversión a todos los productos de maquillaje a base de proteínas animales, y todos los días no intentas otra cosa que hacer trampas para no avergonzarte y pasar desapercibida de la vida estudiantil de mierda que llevas. Y luego todo explota, se destruye todo por completo. Todo lo que queda es Chloe. Toda tu vida se ha convertido... en Chloe._

_No fue tan inmediato para ti, soy consciente de ello. ¿Conseguiste detener la tormenta? ¿O volviste para dejarla morir, sólo para que Arcadia Bay terminara siendo destruida de la misma manera? No, eso no tendría sentido, porque entonces no te tomarías tanto tiempo. Debo asumir que la muerte de Chloe habría salvado nuestra ciudad natal. Eso es lo que te hace dudar tanto tiempo, ¿no? Estás tratando de recuperar el control de tu vida. Estás tratando de dejarla ir._

_Bueno, ambas sabemos cómo terminó eso._

_No es normal, ¿verdad? ¿Sentir esto tan fuerte por alguien? La abandoné durante cinco años. Me tomó cinco días poner todo lo que soy a sus pies. Suena tan dramático, pero es verdad. Le di mi vida, como ella me dio la suya. Cualquiera que mirara hacia adentro diría que estamos locas, y si supieran el poder que tengo y el cual no dudaría en usar por ella, probablemente exigirían mi muerte inmediata._

_Pero ellos no pueden sentirlo como yo lo siento Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo, pero nunca lo dejaré pasar. De hecho, tú eres la prueba de que en realidad no puedo._

_Trato de recordar cómo era antes, y se siente como un sueño. Me apasionaba la fotografía, ¿verdad? De vez en cuando todavía siento una cálida sensación al agarrar mi cámara y capturar un momento que se que durara para siempre en esa foto. Pero todo se me echó a perder. Por lo que hizo Mark Jefferson. Por lo que este poder me ha impuesto. Chloe quiere animarme de nuevo, pero en estos días cada nueva Selfie llena de miedo un futuro incierto que podría alcanzarme pronto. ¿Cómo podría volver a disfrutar de la fotografía?_

_Tal vez con el tiempo. Tal vez cuando ya no tenga que luchar por nuestras vidas._

_Todo esto suena como si me lo estuviera pensando dos veces, pero no es así. Ella lo vale todo y más. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar quién soy ahora. ¿Estoy viviendo para algo más que para ella? ¿Quiero algo más allá de la venganza? ¿Qué pasa si ganamos? ¿Qué seré entonces?_

_Joder, ¿por qué me molesto? Ni siquiera importa. En unos días, meses o años te harás cargo. Dejaré que te preocupes de estas cosas tu, ya que yo no podre._

_Por ahora, la venganza sin piedad me gusta._

* * *

Ha pasado media hora desde la medianoche y Chloe se inclina sobre el micrófono del portátil apretando los dientes como si estuviera a punto de morderlo en cualquier momento.

**"Es una pregunta muy sencilla, ¿Puedes echarle un ojo mañana por la noche o no?"**

**"¿Y para qué? ¿Así que tú y tu jefa no pueden hacer nada de nuevo? Si se entera de que estoy deliberadamente siguiendo pistas falsas, entonces es mi culo el que está en juego, ¿sí? Pero por qué debería importarte eso."**

Ojalá pudiera ponerle una cara a esa voz, pero la llamada es sólo de audio. El acento escocés de Helen Briar es sutil y bastante agradable. Disfrutaría mucho más escuchándola si no tuviera tanto desprecio por la mujer que amo.

La boca de Chloe se hincha sin apenas contener la indignación antes de responder.

**"Ni siquiera esperamos que arriesgues nada aquí. Ella lo deshará todo, igual que siempre."**

El ruido estático y los chasquidos devoran parte de la respuesta de Helen. La conexión via satélite a veces es inestable.

**"...me juego el cuello por vosotras, mocosas malcriadas. No puedo entretenerlo así para siempre, probablemente ya me están observando. "Mantener en secreto vuestro paseo a Olympia podría costarme una sobrina si se entera".**

**"Estás paranoica. Está tratando de capturar a una viajera del tiempo, por supuesto que siempre estamos un paso adelante".**

**"Excepto cuando te quedas quieta sin hacer nada. ¿Tuvo que cuidarte esta mañana también?"**

**"Por el amor de Dios, ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? ¿Puedes hacer esto por nosotras, o no?"**

**"¡Dejarlo, dice ella! Cómo me encantaría dejarlo ir, cariño, se suponía que ya había terminado, ¡y ni siquiera me diste una buena razón! Tengo la intención de decir que fue pura mierda, ella no estaba enferma, si se enfermó entonces yo soy la maldita Reina de Inglaterra! Yo digo que se echó atrás. Digo que en el momento de la verdad ella no tiene agallas y huyó al pasado. Ni siquiera me da la cortesía de una disculpa, sino que sigue enviando a su mascota a hablar. Enséñame a confiar en un par de niñas de secundaria".**

**"Escucha, maldita arpía, puedes creer lo que quieras, me importa un bledo..."**

Pongo una mano sobre el brazo de Chloe, y ella se traga el resto de su colorida respuesta.

 **"Tienes razón",**  digo en voz alta: **"No estaba enferma".**

Chloe me lanza una mirada, consternación y un deseo de precaución a la vez.

**"¡Y ahí está ella! Escuchando todo el tiempo, debería haberlo sabido. ¿Estás aquí para mentirme a mí también? ¿O vas a emplear tu manipulación?"**

**"Es todo culpa mía, Helen. Siento que te hayamos fallado. Me gustaría contártelo todo, si me escuchas. ¿Podríamos hablar sin que toda esta ira se interponga en el camino?"**

**"Max, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?"**

**"Creo que no hemos tratado a esta mujer como a una igual, y quiero hacer las cosas de manera diferente. Srta. Briar, la verdad es que nunca la he visto antes. Es complicado, pero-"**

**"No sé de qué estás hablando,"**  dice Helen,  **"Pero suena como una estúpida excusa para así conseguir que haga lo que tu quieres."**

**"¿Podrías escucharme, por favor? Honestamente quiero que seamos amigas y aliadas".**

Chloe sólo tuerce los ojos y sacude la cabeza. De Helen viene una risa fuerte llena de burlas ridículas.

**"¡Eso es oro, lo es! ¡Quizás la próxima vez intenta no ponerme un arma en la espalda! Eso le dio a nuestra joven amistad un pequeño giro en aquel entonces, ¿no crees?"**

Chloe se inclina inmediatamente. **"¡Menudo montón de mierda! Ya estabas siendo una perra total, y tenías toda la intención de jugar a ambos bandos".**

**"¿Quieres silenciar ya a tu perro faldero? O sacrifícala, es una inútil".**

**"Guau, chicas, vamos..."**

**"¡Jódete, Helen! Lo haremos sin ti, me importa una mierda. Adelante, adviértele a él también, arruinaremos cualquier nueva emboscada de mierda que quiera hacer, como siempre hacemos".**

**"Quieres decir como siempre hace ella, inútil peso muerto. Yo digo, si vas a sacar provecho de la grandeza de alguien, al menos mantén la boca cerrada, puede llegar a ser un fastidio y terminar cansando a la otra persona..."**

Tomo el ratón y termino la llamada. El gemido exasperado de Chloe es casi un rugido. Parece como si pudiera hacer un agujero en la pantalla en cualquier momento con un puñetazo.

Me recuesto sobre el respaldo de la silla y me quedo mirando la ventana que pone "fin de la llamada".  **"Mierda, no esperaba que fuera tan mal."**

**"¿Qué demonios, Max?"**

**"Lo sé, lo siento."**

**"¿Qué, crees que no hemos intentado ser amigables antes? Has pasado horas rebobinando, tratando de encontrar una forma de ganártela. Es una maldita pesadilla".**

**"Lo leí en el diario, pero no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué te odia tanto?"**

**"No sé, ¿Porque es una zorra? He intentado ser amable con ella, no está interesada".**

**"¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, he visto tu forma de hacer diplomacia..."**

**"Vaya, gracias, que te jodan a ti también. Honestamente lo he intentado. Ella simplemente piensa que soy una delincuente, que se burla de ti y que eres demasiado joven y ciega para verlo. No se puede llegar a algunas personas. Sólo puedes ser más lista que ellos y hacerles creer que hablas en serio".**

**"Sin embargo, la construcción de la confianza lleva tiempo. Puede que no escuche ahora, pero tal vez si seguimos hablando..."**

**"Max, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero escúchame. Ella no responde a la bondad. Sólo pensará que eres débil y que fue un error hacer equipo con nosotras. Y si cree que eres débil, decidirá que no puedes hacerlo y nos traicionará. Por eso BetaMax hizo lo que hizo. Lo único que la detiene ahora mismo es esta fachada de'asesina despiadada' que tienes, y tú la escuchaste, ella está empezando a tener dudas. Recuerda, no le importamos una mierda hasta que te vio matar a ocho matones entrenados en diez segundos"**

Aparto la mirada de Chloe, con los labios fruncidos. La entrada del Death Note sobre Helen Briar había estado llena de amargura y hostilidad, y no era un relato imparcial. Me hizo sentir mareada, como si mi antigua yo no hubiera intentado no ser una imbécil.

**"No quiero ser así. Si vamos a seguir por este camino, quiero que la gente trabaje conmigo porque quiere, no porque yo tenga algún tipo de influencia sobre ellos. Deberíamos unirnos todos para hacer lo correcto".**

Ella da una risita sin alegría.  **"Sí, tienes razón, y todo el mundo debería ayudarse siempre, y los criminales deberían dejar de hacer lo que están haciendo, y la paz mundial ya debería haber sucedido. Tu corazón está en el lugar correcto, pero eso no cambia la realidad".**

No quiero decirlo, pero tengo la sensación de que la Srta. Briar podría ser mucho más receptiva a una conversación real sin la aportación "entusiasta" de Chloe. Ella tenía razón, no necesitamos estrictamente la ayuda de Helen, pero sería genial para nuestra tranquilidad saber el paradero exacto de Sean Prescott mientras ponemos su enorme residencia privada patas arriba.

Presiono levemente su antebrazo. **"Esta vez podría ser diferente. Al menos tengo que intentarlo."**

Vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, pero hay una sonrisa reacia en la comisura de sus labios.  **"Por supuesto que tienes que intentarlo, porque siempre tendrás un buen corazón. No puedo cabrearme, es bueno que no dejes de intentarlo".**  Ella me da un abrazo codo con codo.  **"Desafortunadamente, hay excepciones, y mi yo alternativo estará ahí para decir:'Te lo dije' cuando te rindas."**

**"Siempre puedo contar contigo. Voy a rebobinar, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**"Haz lo que tengas que hacer".**

Le doy un beso de despedida.  **"Nos vemos antes".**

**"Idiota".**

Me concentro y vuelvo, con cuidado de parar un rato antes de que empiece la conversación. Una vez más Chloe está haciendo doble clic en el icono, configurando skype para llamar al teléfono desechable de Helen.

**"Hola preciosa".**

Se ríe a carcajadas.  **"Cielos, qué dulce. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"**

**"Acabo de rebobinar. Primera ronda."**

**"¿Rebobinaste una llamada con Helen Briar? Estoy conmocionada más allá de las palabras. ¿Qué podría haber salido mal?"**

**"Me preguntaba si podría hablar con ella a solas esta vez."**

**"Pff, vamos, ¿la hice enojar tanto? Espera, no contestes eso."** Se muerde el interior del labio.  **"Supongo que puedo mantenerme al margen, pero nunca has hablado con ella antes..."**

**"Acabo de hacerlo, ese es el problema. ¿Podrías esperar fuera, por favor?"**

**"¿En serio? "¿Me estás echando en mitad de la noche?"**

Sólo levanto las cejas y le sonrío un poco.  **"¿Puedes prometerme que bajo ninguna circunstancia empezarás a gritar sin importar lo que ella diga?"**

Chloe me mira con las manos vacías mientras sopesa mi pregunta durante tres segundos. Luego se levanta abruptamente, coge el encendedor, los cigarrillos de la mesa, la sudadera del reposabrazos y camina hacia la salida. Cada uno de sus movimientos rezuma disgusto.

Antes de salir, saca un cigarro del paquete y lo sostiene para que yo lo vea.  **"Sólo para que lo sepas, me fumo esto sólo para fastidiarte."**

**"Debidamente anotado. Gracias por complacerme".**

**"Me estoy librando de hablar con esa zorra, en realidad no puedo quejarme. ¡Divertíos los dos!"**

El zumbido del generador irrumpe en la habitación durante el breve instante en la que la puerta se abre y se cierra. Los paneles solares incrustados en el techo sólo pueden mantenerse durante un tiempo después de la puesta del sol, supongo.

Respiro profundamente, pongo el número y pulso el botón de llamada. Terminemos con este rompecabezas de conversación.

Al igual que antes, ella responde en el segundo timbre y no dice nada.

**"Es Max Caulfield. ¿Podemos hablar?"**

**"Te habría colgado si no hubieras sido tu. Me siento tan halagada de que finalmente me honres con tu atención personal, 'Max Caulfield'. La charla con tu amada carga de esta mañana fue suficiente para toda la vida, 'Max Caulfield'".**

**"Escucha, sé que estás molesta. Fue totalmente mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Tuvimos un contratiempo y tuvimos que cambiar de planes. Lo siento."**

**"¡No quiero tus disculpas! "Se suponía que ya todo iba a terminar, pero aquí estoy, atrapada entre un tirana y una tonta que no puede sostener su parte del trato."**

**"Lo sé, Helen, por favor. Sólo quiero hablar contigo de algunas cosas. ¿Podríamos por favor ser civilizadas la una con la otra?"**

**"Sí, hablemos de nuestras sentimientos, eso es justo lo que necesitamos, ¿sí? Adelante, entonces, hazme perder el tiempo un poco más".**

**"Mierda, ¿Necesitas ser así de arrogante todo el tiempo?"**

**"Oh, lo siento mucho, ¿estoy hiriendo tus sentimientos? ¿La niña va a empezar a llorar ahora? Tal vez sea mejor que vuelvas a llamar a tu inútil perro faldero".**

Oh, no. Oh, no. No, de vuelta otra vez. No pierdas los papeles Max. Nunca recurras a las palabrotas, eso la enfurece.

**"...Adelante entonces, hazme perder el tiempo un poco más."**

**"¿No estás cansada de esta dinámica entre nosotras? Me encantaría trabajar contigo sin que toda esta ira se interponga en mi camino. Dime qué puedo hacer para que eso suceda, y lo haré. Sinceramente, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas".**

Su tono se vuelve mordaz.  **"Sí, pura simplicidad, ¿qué tal si regresas a cuando nos conocimos y nunca me apuntas con un arma a la espalda?". Rápidamente me quitó la amabilidad"**

Vale. Es hora de que sepa la verdad. Se trata de crear confianza.

**"Esto es de lo que quería hablarte. No soy la misma persona que te amenazó. Por favor, déjame explicarte."**

**"No sé de qué estás hablando, pero suena como una estúpida excusa para así conseguir que haga lo que tu quieres."**

**"Sólo digo la verdad. Puedo retroceder en el tiempo, sí, pero también puedo saltar al pasado a través de las fotos. Puedo concentrarme en el momento de la foto y luego aterrizar en ese momento durante un período de tiempo limitado. Cuando cambio algo allí, surge una nueva realidad. Y eso es exactamente lo que hice esta mañana. Salté cinco meses al pasado y creé esta línea de tiempo, y sólo ahora me entero de lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos seis meses. ¿Puedes seguirme hasta ahora?"**

**"Todo esto me suena a incoherencias, pero no importa."**

**"Bueno, la conclusión es que, literalmente, acabo de conocerte. No tengo ninguna hostilidad o resentimiento hacia ti, De hecho, estoy un poco perdida ahora mismo, todo esto es nuevo para mí y estoy tratando desesperadamente de adaptarme. Quiero que trabajemos juntas más allá de todo este lío de Prescott".**

Sólo hay silencio al otro lado. No había planeado ser tan sincera con ella, pero tengo un buen presentimiento al respecto. Hay empatía en esta mujer, en lo más profundo de su ser. Estoy segura de que puedo alcanzarla de una forma u otra.

 **"¿Estás loca?",** pregunta finalmente.

**"¡Juro que todo es verdad! Sé que es difícil de entender, he estado lidiando con ello..."**

**"No, te pregunto por qué me dirías esto".**

**"Es una muestra de confianza, Helen. Estoy tratando de que sepas..."**

**"¿Confianza? ¡Payasa loca, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo! Estoy a punto de comprometerme, ¿y tú me cuentas todos tus secretos? ¿Crees que trataré de mantener la boca cerrada si me atrapan? Cualquier tonto entendería que cuanto menos sepa de ti, mejor".**

**"Uh..."**

**"¿Se supone que eso tiene que animarme? ¿Que ahora te has convertido en una boba de buen corazón sin sentido común? Sí, me tranquiliza que hayas pasado de ciega a estúpida".**

Bueno, mierda.

La peor parte es que ella tiene razón. Será mejor que vuelva e intente una táctica diferente...

Es muy posible que haga esto tantas veces esta noche que llegará un momento donde seré capaz de entender el lenguaje hablado al revés.

**"...regresas a cuando nos conocimos y nunca me apuntas con un arma a la espalda?". Rápidamente me quitó la amabilidad"**

Explicarlo es demasiado complicado, de todos modos. Tal vez debería seguir el curso de la conversación.

**"No quería hacer eso, pero nos traicionaste, Helen. Intenta verlo desde mi punto de vista, tenía que hacer algo drástico. ¿No es obvio que ya no deseo hacerte daño?"**

**"Lo que es obvio es que me estas diciendo una estúpida excusa para así conseguir que haga lo que tu quieres."**

Vaya, le encanta esa frase.  **"Juro que soy sincera. Vamos, tienes mi disculpa y mi confianza. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente sin todas las amenazas y prejuicios".**

 **"Claro, claro".** Ella hace una pausa. **"Debes creer que soy estúpida."**

**"¡Oh, Dios mío, sólo estoy tratando de hacer las paces!"**

No, vamos, no levantes la voz. Volvamos a retroceder.

**"...creer de verdad que soy estúpida."**

**"Todo lo que intento es enmendarlo, ¿es tan difícil de creer? ¿Por qué sospechas tanto de mí? Estamos en el mismo equipo".**

Emite una risa amarga y desdeñosa. **"Ni siquiera rudimentariamente, princesa. Aquí es exactamente donde reside tu problema, ¿no? También te crees tu propia estupidez. Nunca antes había visto a alguien con un don tan estúpido de cegarse. Realmente eres una peculiaridad deliciosamente extravagante".**

**"¿Qué coño estás...?"**

Manten la calma. Respira hondo. No dejes que te afecte.

 **"** **un don tan estúpido de cegarse. Realmente eres una peculiaridad deliciosamente extravagante".**

**"¿Qué quieres decir? Lo creas o no, estoy dispuesta a escuchar".**

**"Tienes razón. Dices que estamos en el mismo equipo, pero eso no es cierto. Seré tu amiga, claro, hasta que de repente no lo sea. No dudarías un segundo en tirarme a mí y a todos los que me importan delante de un tren si con eso consigues salvar tu pellejo, o especialmente a tu amado parásito. Adelante, dime que eso no es verdad".**

**"¿Quieres dejar de hablar así de Chloe?"**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Me mataras si no lo hago? Te arrastra a tu perdición, igual que mi hermana sufre con su inútil marido. Estarías cien veces mejor..."**

**"No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando, Chloe me convierte en la mejor persona que podría ser. Déjala fuera de esto".**

Puede seguir hablando abiertamente por encima de mis palabras. Puedo soportar lo maleducada que es, puedo soportar que se meta conmigo. Pero cuando empieza a hablar tan mal de Chloe, me pone furiosa. Es mejor evitarla como tema de conversación desde el principio.

Retrocedamos un poco, esto aún puede ser salvable.

**"...adelante y dime que eso no es verdad."**

**"Oh, por favor, Helen, como si no quisieras hacer lo mismo por tu hermana. Que tengamos prioridades personales no significa que no podamos trabajar juntas para mantenerlos a salvo".**

**"¡Oh! Eso es exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo, Pero decidiste no hacer nada, no moviste ni un dedo! ¿Y ahora vienes a mí así? ¿También le propondrás una amistad de color de rosa a ese loco? Probablemente fue sólo un desafortunado malentendido y ahora todo es paz, alegría ¿No?"**

**"Eliminaré a Sean Prescott. Nada ha cambiado sobre eso."**

**"¿Estás segura? He tenido mis dudas por un buen tiempo. Yo opino que te acobardaste y no pudiste hacerlo. Yo digo que huiste al pasado y estás poniendo excusas. Casi quiero decir que eres una inútil y que fue un error venir a ti, tan desesperada como estaba yo".**

**"Guau, tal vez deberías hacerlo tú misma, si es tan fácil."**

Hay una pequeña pausa. Me imagino una imagen probablemente equivocada de esta mujer alejando el teléfono de su oído y mirándolo con disgusto.

Entonces la línea hace clic, y la llamada termina.

**"Oh, por el amor de Dios..."**

Ni siquiera sé qué tan atrás debo ir desde aquí. No puedo decir dónde salió todo mal, es más bien como si la conversación estuviera condenada desde el principio.

Bueno...nadie dijo que sería fácil. Lo mejor es empezar de nuevo. Vuela rápido al pasado y ten paciencia, Max. Hay una manera de hacer esto, siempre hay una manera.

Al igual que antes, ella responde al segundo tono y no dice nada. Está bien, tal vez un poco más seria esta vez.

**"Soy Max Caulfield. Tenemos que hablar".**

**oOo**

**"Oh Dios mío, por última vez, deja de hablar mal de Chloe, ¡has visto cómo me ha salvado la vida!"**

**"Por supuesto que sí, al menos sabe que no vale nada sin ti. Me muerdo la lengua con el mal marido de mi hermana, pero no tengo tales reservas sobre tu preciosa carga. Sí, te diré qué haremos. Haznos un favor, mátala y deshazte de su inútil cadáver. Te prometo que seré amable y encantadora a cambio ¿Vale?"**

**"Estás proyectando en ella una rabia desmesurada que guardas en tu interior y que no tiene que ver con ella. Ella no es como te imaginas, lo que Chloe y yo tenemos está más allá de todo..."**

Su risa despectiva ahoga mis palabras. " **¡Oye, eres un encanto! Realmente estas enamorada de ella, amor verdadero ¿Quizás? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega? Tienes dieciocho años y ¿Has encontrado a tu alma gemela? ¡Por supuesto! Sería genial oír lo que tienes que decir sobre ella dentro de diez años, si aún estáis vivas".**

**"Eres una vieja bruja amargada, ¿no?"**

**oOo**

**"No, todo lo que digo es que ambas nos esforzamos por cuidar el bienestar de nuestros seres queridos. Eso es algo que tenemos en común".**

**"Por supuesto. Sólo que mi hermanita es un miembro productivo y de buen carácter de nuestra sociedad y no le hace daño a una mosca, mientras que tu amado parásito no es más que una perdedora sin valor que nunca ha levantado un dedo, excepto con el que estaba tan ansiosa por meterme una bala en la pierna".**

**"¿En serio? ¿Por eso la odias tanto? Tú nos pediste que lo hiciéramos, y ella se ofreció voluntaria. No puedes pensar en serio que ella lo disfrutó."**

**"No la odio, no es digna de odio. Es un alma perdida que se aferra a su salvadora, como una soga alrededor de tu cuello. Conozco bien a las de su tipo, no tiene ningún valor y se aprovechará de las personas como tu hasta que no queda nada".**

Aprieto la mandíbula, sosteniendo la réplica instintiva. Esto es casi una conversación. Quizá obtenga información útil si sigo hasta el final.

**"Pero ese no es el caso con nosotras. Parece que tuviste relaciones difíciles en el pasado, Helen".**

**"Puede ser, pero eso no hace que mis palabras sean menos ciertas. Admito que me recuerdas a mi propia hermana, atrapada con un parásito en un matrimonio condenado y sin saberlo. Al menos sus hijos se parecen a su madre. También tiene sus mismos ojos azules. Es muy atractiva".**

**"¿La ves a menudo? Ella no está en una mazmorra o algo así, ¿verdad?"**

**"Ella es ajena a mi situación y lo mantendré así. Aún está en Glasgow. Hablamos de vez en cuando, no es que sea asunto tuyo".**

**"Está bien, puedo entenderte. Sé un par de cosas sobre lo que significa proteger a la persona que más amas".**

**"Realmente lo sabes ¿verdad? Es como si supieras exactamente qué palabras elegir en cada momento para llegar hasta aquí. ¿No es curioso, Maxine?"**

**"¿Qué? Pensé que sólo estábamos... hablando."**

**"¿Son esas las palabras mágicas, Maxine? Puedes hacerlo aún mejor. ¿Quizás deberías revisar tus palabras aquí y allá otra vez?"**

**"Oh, vamos, sólo estoy tratando de trabajar contigo tanto como sea posible. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?"**

**"Debería contarte todo sobre mi hermana y mi propia vida ahora, ¿verdad? Debería abrirme a ti y darme cuenta de que podríamos ser tan buenas amigas. ¿No?"**

**"Sinceramente me gustaría que lo hicieras."**

**"Bueno, sinceramente desearía que te fueras a la mierda, tú y tus malditos viajes en el tiempo... He aquí una maravillosa revelación para ti: la mitad de las cosas que te he dicho no han sido ciertas. "Adelante, trata de usarlos después de regresar, será divertido hacer trizas tus planes**."

Mi risa es corta y amarga.  **"Qué sorpresa más loca. No es como si tuviera páginas repletas de información tuya, diciéndome lo que es verdad y lo que no lo es".**

Hay un resoplo al otro lado de la línea.  **"Bueno, muchacha, creo que acabas de demostrar mi punto de vista."**

**oOo**

**"Sigues poniendo palabras en mi boca, eso no es lo que quise decir."**

**"¡No es lo que creo que quieres decir, es lo que quieres decir! ¿De verdad crees que no veo lo que estás haciendo? ¿Buscando cualquier información que puedas conseguir con tus sucias manos maquinadoras?"**

**"Sólo intento conocerte mejor, ¿qué tan terrible es eso?"**

**"Nada de lo que dices es auténtico, Caulfield. Es la maldición de tu existencia Por ejemplo, ¿cuántas veces te lo he recriminado esta noche?"**

**"Ni siquiera llevo la cuenta en este momento."**

**"Lo dudo mucho, estás siguiendo la pista de todo lo que digo. Pero ahí está el problema, ¿no? Verdad o mentira, no importa. Nunca podría confiar en una palabra que salga de tu boca, pero sé que estoy siendo manipulada. Eres una mentirosa, pero no es razón para que pierdas tanto tiempo".**

**"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no eres más que una gran pérdida de tiempo".**

**oOo**

Ha pasado media hora desde la medianoche y estoy apretando los dientes inclinándome sobre el micrófono del portátil como si quisiera morderlo en cualquier momento.

Comienzo a hablar tan pronto como ella contesta la llamada.  **"Soy yo. Tuvimos un contratiempo y tuvimos que cambiar el plan. Tienes que vigilar a Prescott por mí, mañana por la noche, desde las nueve de la noche hasta las dos de la mañana. ¿Entiendes?"**

**"Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es nuestra princesa de alta alcurnia. Haciendo demandas aquí sin dar una sola razón modesta de por qué..."**

**"Tuve un día de mierda y ahora ya no tengo ganas para ti, ni para tu estúpida mierda. Tuvimos un contratiempo, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Si puedes manejarlo o no, me importa una mierda, no es mi problema. Mientras no hayas tenido milagrosamente un destello en tu estúpido cerebro sobre cómo matar a este imbécil sin que tu estúpida hermana sea asesinada, harás lo que te digamos y no volverás a ponerme de los nervios con tu maldita actitud hacia Dios y el mundo. ¿O las dos tenemos un problema?"**

Por un momento sólo silencio.

**"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?**

**"Ni siquiera necesitas saber sobre nuestro plan. Cuanto menos sepas lo que vamos a hacer y cómo vamos a hacerlo, mejor. Cíñete a tu maldito protocolo y entréganos la información como siempre lo haces. Ya sabes cómo tiene que funcionar todo esto. Sólo haz lo que te digo y tu pequeño problema con Prescott terminará antes de lo que puedas imaginar. Y no dejes que te pillen espiándolo. No quiero perder el tiempo viajando para sacar tu trasero de un aprieto. No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte perdonado la vida".**

Aún más silencio, seguido de una respuesta contundente:  **"Del 8 al 9 de marzo, de las nueve de la noche a las dos de la madrugada. Lo tengo."**

Cuelgo y respiro hondo. Me siento asquerosa. Casi como si hubiera ordenado a mi propia madre que lavara mi ropa y limpiara mi habitación.

Una madre extremadamente perturbada mentalmente y terriblemente tiránica.

**"Chloe va a estar tan contenta consigo misma otra vez, al final tenía razón"**

Ya es hora de que salga y me disculpe con ella. Como siempre. Hay una manera de entrar en el corazón de esta mujer, seguro, pero hoy la puerta estaba cerrada.

No puedes ganártelas a todas. Tal vez en otro momento...

* * *

_Me negué a retroceder en el tiempo una vez._

_Sus secuaces habían establecido una conexión remota de vídeo con el móvil de Chloe. Le cortaron la garganta frente a la cámara sin ni siquiera una palabra de amenaza o advertencia. La visión de su sangre derramándose por su cuerpo y esparciéndose por el suelo me perseguirá hasta el último de mis días._

_**"Me temo que sólo hay una manera de cambiar este trágico destino"** , Esas fueron sus palabras._

_Había aprendido la lección. No volví a decir que no después de eso._

_Hagas lo que hagas, Max, pase lo que pase... nunca dejes que te atrapen viva._

* * *

Antes de acostarme, no era capaz de articular palabra, pero ahora recién levantada tampoco puedo, me quedo mirando fijamente a la casi oscuridad de la habitación, bien despierta. Estoy harta de las pesadillas. Sólo han empeorado desde que llegué aquí. Ya ni siquiera me importa Jefferson, pero sigue apareciendo mientras duermo como un mosquito persistente al que no puedo matar. Se mezcla con todos los nuevos miedos de un futuro incierto y recuerdos de una realidad que nunca experimenté. Es un cóctel aterrador que no quiero volver a asimilar, así que mis ojos permanecen abiertos.

Mañana volvemos a Arcadia Bay. A siete horas en coche, salimos a las diez. Estaré rebobinando antes de partir sólo para estar lo suficientemente cansada como para dormir durante la mayor parte del viaje, ya que necesito estar un poco activa para el atardecer. Chloe se echará una siesta en algún momento.

Está a mi lado, ya que finalmente llego la hora de acostarnos. No estamos acurrucadas, pero nuestras piernas se tocan. Aún no se ha dormido, pero parece que le queda poco.

**"Max".**

Su susurro no es una llamada tentativa. Debe saber que estoy despierta.

**"¿Hm?"**

**"Háblame de mi funeral".**

Miro hacia atrás, por encima de mi hombro, sólo puedo adivinar su contorno en la oscuridad.  **"¿Qué?**

**"He estado pensando en ello desde que lo mencionaste. ¿Te importa?"**

**"Eso es tan morboso, Chloe."**

**"¿Y qué?"**

**"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"**

**"No sé, sigo pensando... ¿quién más en el mundo puede oír hablar de su propio funeral? ¿No tendrías curiosidad si fueras yo?"**

Yo no contesto. De hecho, siempre he evitado estos recuerdos tanto como he podido. Pertenecen a una realidad que ya no existe. Una que he destruido. Tal vez algún día, con el suficiente auto-engaño, pueda olvidar cómo me senté en el suelo del cuarto de baño dejando a Chloe morir por mí.

Su mano toca mi brazo. **"Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo. Lo entiendo."**

Me quedo callada un minuto más.

 **"El Padre Matthews todavía se ve exactamente como Larry David"** , finalmente comencé.

Chloe se ríe en voz baja. Ella mueve su brazo debajo de mí y se acerca hasta que me envuelve con el. Le gusta ser la cuchara grande.

 **"Debe haber sido un monólogo muy largo"** , dice ella.  **"No se callaba con papá. O... supongo que lo sentí así en ese entonces. Oh, mierda, ¿Me pusieron al lado de él?"**

**"Sí."**

**"Pues vaya, que locura".**  Presiona su cara contra mi cuello, su mejilla lo toca por un lado.  **"Cuéntame más. ¿Quién más estaba allí?"**

**"David y Joyce, por supuesto..."**

Hago todo lo que puedo para recordar todas las caras y nombres que tengo en la cabeza. Fantasmas de mi pasado. Puede que haya estado un poco perturbada y fuera de contacto con la realidad en ese entonces.

**"Todos los que conocías de Blackwell estaban allí, y algunos de mis amigos también. El director, Warren, Kate, Dana, Trevor y Justin... incluso Victoria."**

**"¿En serio? Qué demonios. Era una perra con Rachel, no podíamos soportar a esa zorra".**

**"De hecho, fue muy amable conmigo después. Incluso vino a visitarme al día siguiente, ni siquiera parecía ser la primera vez que juzgaba su comportamiento. Creo que ella había hablado con mi versión al azar de BetaMax antes de que yo me hiciera cargo de nuevo. Yo... la trate bastante mal. Parecía muy confundida y ofendida después, pero yo estaba tan enfadada con todo y con todos..."**

**"Bien por ti. AlphaMax es la mejor Max."**

**"No, no digas eso. No se lo merecía en ese momento, estaba sufriendo por Nathan e intentaba apoyarme en todo lo que podía. Desperdiciamos tanta energía con nuestra pequeña guerra antes de eso... quién sabe, tal vez podríamos haber tenido una bonita amistad todas juntas si hubiera tratado de conectarme con ella en ese entonces".**

Siento que Chloe se encoge de hombros detrás de mí.  **"Ella no era digna de ti. La perra obtuvo lo que había estado recibiendo durante mucho tiempo".**

**"Hah. Parecía que nos llevábamos bien en la realidad alternativa. Te hablé de eso, ¿verdad?"**

**"'Claro. Max en el País de las Maravillas, todo totalmente loco. Razón número uno: no jodemos con el salto de fotos a menos que sea necesario".**  Respira hondo, inhalando mi aroma como si la estuviera drogando. Me he dado cuenta de que le gusta olerme. Es un poco raro, pero me gusta. Me hace sentir...querida.

 **"No mencionaste a tus padres"** , dice ella.  **"¿No estaban allí?"**

**"No. Su vuelo fue cancelado y tuvieron que coger el coche. No llegaron para el funeral.**

**"Aw."**

**"Tal vez fue aún mejor de esa manera. Me habrían asfixiado. Quería que se fueran en cuanto llegaron, dejé fuera a cualquiera que intentara hablar conmigo. Cualquiera excepto...Joyce. Ella..."**

Lo pienso mejor y cierro la boca. Es probablemente la última cosa que Chloe quiere que le recuerde.

**"Háblame de ella".**

Me toma un momento responder.  **"¿Estás segura?"**

Ella silenciosamente asiente con la cabeza, su barbilla clavada a un lado de mi cuello.

**"Ella...ella estaba muy dolida, Chloe. Verla sollozar y desmoronarse se sentía como un castigo cósmico. Ella era la única persona con la que quería hablar, quería que ella conociera tu verdadero yo, pero... yo era la que dejó morir a su hija. No podría volver a mirarla a los ojos".**

Me besa la parte de atrás de la cabeza. No dice nada, pero no tiene que hacerlo.

**"Lentamente me ha comido desde adentro. Hice este sacrificio, ¿y para qué? ¿Para hacer sufrir tanto a tu madre? Lo último que supe me lo dijo David fue... que ella no se sentía mejor. Aún no se había recuperado. Ella se culpó a sí misma por todo y también lo culpó a él. Yo... no sé si alguna vez lo habría superado."**

**"Creo que lo habría hecho".**  Puedo sentir gotitas caer por mi cuello, su susurro está lleno de convicción. **"Mi madre era muy dura. Ella lo habría logrado, eventualmente."**

**"Yo no habría podido Chloe. Por eso estamos en esta situación... no pude dejarte ir".**

**"Eres diferente. Lo que tenemos es diferente. Va más allá de cualquier cosa que pueda decir".**

Nuestras manos se enredan como si tuvieran mente propia. Presiono su brazo contra mi pecho.  **"Me volvía loca la forma en que la gente hablaba de ti, como si fueras una pobre chica que se equivocó. Una chica problemática y perturbada, no aguantaba eso. Nadie tenía ni idea de lo que habías hecho por ellos. Quién eras en realidad".**

Se ríe un poco.  **"Para ser justas, yo era un completo desastre en ese momento."**

**"¡La vida significaba una mierda para ti! Tu padre, Rachel, un hogar sin amor y luego yo, la egoísta y estúpida e idiota que te dejó sola con todo. Aún te mantuviste relativamente bien, en general".**

**"No me pongas excusas, Max. Tenía razones para actuar, pero no durante cinco malditos años. Debería haber honrado la memoria de mi padre en vez de fastidiar todo todo lo que me dio. Yo era una idiota furiosa con el mundo, y eso era así".**

**"¿Ves?" Llevo sus dedos a mis labios y los beso. "Eres tan increíble, y nadie lo sabía. Nadie podía saberlo. Seguía comiéndome..."**

**"Oye, lo entiendo perfectamente. Eres mucho más fuerte que yo, yo en tu lugar no habría sido capaz. No habría aguantado cinco meses, ni algo cercano a eso. Probablemente habría acabado matándome a mí misma. No es una broma."**

Bueno, Max, si alguna vez se lo vas a decir, ahora es el momento. Habla ahora o descansa en paz para siempre.

**"Yo... ¿podría haberlo intentado?"**

Se tensa al cabo de un rato, como si hubiera tardado en asimilar las palabras.  **"¿Qué?"**

**"Yo, eh... salté del faro."**

**"¿Tú qué? ¿Estás bromeando?"**

**"No. Estaba desesperada. Había perdido mis poderes, no sé por qué. ¿Realmente crees que tarde cinco meses en decidirme? Paso una semana antes de intentarlo, pero no pude. No podía hacer nada, y se puso peor, peor dentro de mi cabeza hasta que no pude ver ninguna otra opción. Quería provocar un rebobinado de nuevo, o simplemente... hacer que el dolor se detuviera. Cualquiera de las dos cosas estaba bien".**

Chloe sigue siendo mortífera. Su aliento ya no arde en mi cuello, sino que se mantiene entre los pulmones y los dientes. Sus brazos están sueltos a mi alrededor, como si mis palabras le hubieran quitado la capacidad de moverlos.

 **"Pero mira el lado bueno,"**  añado tontamente,  **"Funcionó."**

Nos acompaña unos segundos de silencio, luego de repente me abraza como si estuviera luchando contra un oso.  **"Max".**

**"Oof."**

**"Max, lo siento mucho..."**

**"¿Por que lo dice? No hiciste nada malo".**

**"¡Yo te hice elegir! Pensaba tanto en ti y tan poco en mí que ni siquiera consideré cuánto te dolería dejarme morir. No podía imaginar que a nadie le importara tanto perderme. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y aún así me las arreglé para ser una imbécil egoísta al respecto..."**

**"No, no, no, no, no."**  Me giro sobre sus brazos para poder enfrentarme a ella.  **"Eso no es verdad, Chloe. Estuviste increíble en esa colina, fue tu mejor momento. Te admiraba tanto. Estabas dispuesta a morir por nuestra ciudad natal, no te atrevas a sentirte mal por eso".**

Ella evita mi mirada en la oscuridad. Sostengo sus mejillas con ambas manos para que me mire directamente. " **Fui yo quien metió la pata, ¿entiendes?"**  Puedo sentir su ceño fruncido y las palabras de protesta que se forman en sus labios, así que cierro la boca y continúo.  **"No, escúchame. La había cagado antes de la tormenta, incluso mucho antes. Nunca habrías entrado en ese baño de la academia si yo hubiera estado ahí para ti en todos los años anteriores. Este es el único acto del que me arrepentiré para siempre, tenia que haber estado ahí para apoyarte y no puedes negar eso, fue lo primero que me dijiste cuando nos volvimos a ver".**

 **"Mmf",**  gruñe.

Muevo mi mano a su hombro.  **"Sabes que es verdad."**

**"Supongo".**

**"Dilo conmigo. "Tienes razón, Max."**

**"Oh, vete a la mierda."**

**"¡Hablo en serio! Di eso, y luego di:'Estoy orgullosa del sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer'".**

**"¿Qué es esto de repente, una sesión de terapia y auto-ayuda?"**

**"También di:'Te perdono por ser una amiga de mierda'".**

**"Sabes que ya te perdoné, ni siquiera pienso en ello."**

**"Di que me amas."**

Su ronca expresión irrumpe en una sonrisa. **"Te amo."**

Cierro el poco espacio que queda entre nosotras y me acurruco en ella, con la cabeza metida bajo su barbilla. **"Ahora di que me mantendrás alejadas las pesadillas esta noche."**

Chloe me besa la cabeza y me aprieta fuerte.  **"Ojalá pudiera hacer esa promesa".**

**"Dilo de todos modos."**

**"Esta vez no habrá terrores nocturnos, Max. Dormirás como una vieja drogadicta, babosa. Estarás roncando hasta el mediodía y tendré que patearte para que te despiertes porque estaré harta de escucharte roncar".**

Me acerco aún más, tratando de cavar aún más profundo. Nuestras piernas están enredadas, mis dedos de los pies rozan sus tobillos y pies. Nada se siente lo suficientemente cerca ahora mismo, la quiero envuelta a mi alrededor.

**"Te creo."**

Me estoy acomodando, me estoy poniendo cómoda. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, esto no puede ser muy cómodo para ella. Me gusta acurrucarme toda la noche, ella prefiere un poco de espacio cuando se trata de dormir de verdad. Esto se siente tan bien, sin embargo. Creo que seré un poco egoísta por un rato. Sólo esta vez.

Es lo último que recuerdo de esa noche. Aparentemente tuve pesadillas, como me dijo Chloe a la mañana siguiente con huevo, tocino y gofres. Se me deben haber olvidado.

Sólo puedo recordar ese sueño con Hot Dog Man de 10 metros de alto persiguiéndonos hasta el faro, pero entonces Chloe voló hasta su cara y usó sus puños desmontables Mazinger Z para dispararle, se derrumbó, y nos lo empezamos a comer. Hot Dog Man nos habló de su familia cautiva y su búsqueda de venganza, nos disculpamos, y nos hicimos amigos. Me desperté riendo un poco después del amanecer.

Fue bastante impresionante.

* * *

_Aquí hay algo que no le he dicho a Chloe. He muerto un par de veces._

_Bueno, supongo que estaba a punto de morir. ¿Cerca de la muerte? ¿Debería haber muerto? Algo por el estilo. No estoy hablando de paradas de último momento, ya he tenido mi parte de esas también. Estoy hablando de 100% muerta, inevitables y sin posibilidad de escape. Me estrellé contra el suelo. Escombros ardientes aplastaron mi cráneo. Recibí una bala perdida en el estómago, recuerdo claramente que entró. Y no sé si se puede morir por una sobredosis eléctricas por pistolas paralizantes, pero al menos fue lo suficientemente cerca como para calificarlo de esa manera._

_Estos son los momentos en los que un reinicio completo está a la orden del día. Siempre me lleva tan atrás en el pasado que tengo suficiente tiempo para reaccionar o prepararme en consecuencia. A veces un minuto, a veces horas enteras._

_He intentado controlarlo, buscar dentro de mí, pero ni siquiera sé cómo buscarlo. A diferencia de todo lo demás, puede que ni siquiera esté dentro de mí. No se siente como si fuera yo haciendo algo. Se siente externo, como...como si estuviera siendo salvada. Y adivina lo que veo cada vez que pasa._

_Una pista para ti: tiene alas azules y un impecable sentido del tiempo._

_No estoy tan loca como para probar algo así, pero creo que el patrón está claro aquí. Felicitaciones, Max. Podrías ser inmortal._

_¿Quieres saber la parte más rara? Pienso en ello y no siento nada. No estoy agradecida, no estoy impresionada ni siquiera estoy intrigada. ¿Cómo de tedioso es todo esto? Debería estar haciendo un gran escándalo con esto del espíritu, tal vez incluso... no sé, ¿estaría rezando por ello? Nunca he sido una persona muy espiritual, pero como sea que funcione, la mariposa es real y me está protegiendo. ¿No debería aceptarlo como parte de mí? ¿Confiar en ella, creer en ella...?_

_Quizá estaría más dispuesta a creer en ella si supiera qué coño quiere de mi. Por lo que sé, podría ser un fantasma malvado, preservando su fiel sirviente de la destrucción._

_No sé por qué no se lo he dicho a Chloe. Le daría algo de paz mental, ¿no? Algo en lo que creer además de mí._

_Sí, vale, sé por qué no se lo he dicho. Cada vez más, recibo esta... vibración de ella. Creo que cree que soy una especie de mesías. No lo ha dicho abiertamente, pero definitivamente está ahí. Lo último que quiero es alentar ese tipo de pensamiento._

_Y mientras estamos aquí hablando de todas las verdades, vale, también es porque estoy jodida y se siente bien tener a alguien preocupada por mí de vez en cuando. El sentimiento se estropeará si ella empieza a creer que nada puede hundirme._

_Oh hombre, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo insano y turbio que es este pensamiento hasta que lo he pensado en voz alta. Pero, ¿qué esperanza debería tener si ya no puedo ser honesta conmigo misma? (Jaja, ¿entiendes? Porque estoy hablando contigo y tú eres yo y... no importa. Definitivamente paso demasiado tiempo con Chloe y sus estúpidas bromas.)_

_Me pregunto si se lo harás saber después de leer esto. A menudo te imagino más amable que yo, no podría decirte por qué. Tal vez porque tú eres la verdadera heroína en esta historia, AlphaMax._

_Supongo que simplemente lo dejaré en tus manos. ¿Qué otra opción tengo?_

* * *

El color y el champú se vierten en vetas negras y espumosas que corren por su piel, revelando lentamente el azul eléctrico que hay debajo. Se sienta en la ducha, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados. Es por la mañana en la línea de tiempo final, mis párpados están empezando a caer y ya casi he terminado de contarle todo lo que hicimos en mis últimas diez horas.

Fue un rebobinado continuo. Al probarlo nos arriesgamos a perder la mitad de un día muy importante, pero tenía la corazonada de que funcionaría. Yo tenía razón. Cualquiera que sea la razón, mi único límite ahora es estar inconsciente.

Con una mano sostengo el grifo de la ducha y con la otra le peino el cabello, con los dedos masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Hay una sonrisa relajada en sus labios. Un ocasional gemido ocurre de vez en cuando.

Sí, le encanta. Debería saberlo, acaba de hacer esto por mí. Es profundamente reconfortante...y tan íntimo, sorprendentemente.

Me pregunto si alguna vez hizo esto con Rachel. La parte de teñir el pelo, no la parte de estar desnuda en la ducha. No creo que hayan hecho eso. Más vale que no lo hayan hecho, en todo caso.

¿Qué demonios, Max? No te pongas celosa de la chica muerta de la que Chloe estaba enamorada.

 **"De repente estás muy callada"** , dice ella.

**"Sólo me aseguro de hacerlo bien."**

**"O te preguntas si alguna vez hice esto con Rachel."**

Paro lo que estoy haciendo por un segundo.  **"Me estás asustando, ¿cómo diablos sigues leyendo mis pensamientos así?"**

Ni siquiera abre los ojos para obtener una respuesta. **"Me lo preguntaste hace meses, tonta."**

**"Oh."**

**"D'uh. ¿Espuma de nuevo?"**

**"Claro..."**

Tomo el champú y me pongo a trabajar. Puede ser un tinte lavable, pero es muy terco. Fueron necesarios cuatro ciclos de lavado y aclarado para que mi cabello recuperara su color natural. No es que me importara. Sus dedos se sentían tan bien que me sentí un poco decepcionada cuando terminó.

Mirando mis manos empiezo a imaginar las manos de Rachel, separando el cabello de Chloe de esta manera, aplicando cuidadosamente el color a cada mechón. Sus pequeños y perfectos dedos de modelo californiana, corriendo por el cuero cabelludo de Chloe, enviando hormigueos a través de su cerebro. ¿Se sintió tan íntimo y personal para ellas también?

Mierda, quítate esa basura posesiva de la cabeza, ¿qué te pasa? Tu comportamiento se está volviendo poco a poco sospechoso, vamos, di algo.

**"Dios mío, tu piel es tan perfecta, ¿qué haces? Me muero de envidia."**

Ella se ríe, completamente engañada por mi inesperado entusiasmo.  **"Me ducho regularmente, deberías intentarlo alguna vez."**

Oh vaya, en realidad se puso hasta un poco roja. ¡Esto ha sido un pleno!

**"Sabes, me alegro de que te hayas mantenido al día con el azul. Te queda muy bien".**

**"Sí, lo decidimos juntas. Sé que te gusta mucho".**

Sonrío y asiento, un poco tímida. Ella no puede verlo.  **"Cierto, lo admito. Te queda muy bien".**

El cabello azul probablemente fue idea de Rachel para empezar. No es que importe. Dios, ¿por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?

Trato de hacer que suene casual, sólo por curiosidad. Eso es todo lo que soy, curiosa.  **"¿Así que hiciste esto con Rachel?"**

**"¿Pasar el rato desnudas en la ducha? Ojalá."**

La bola de celos al rojo vivo que se enciende en mi pecho es positivamente perturbadora. **¿"Ojalá"?**

**"Deseaba, quería decir que deseaba, en ese entonces."**

**"Hm."**

Cálmate, maldita loca. Tiene derecho a tener otras relaciones, no hay nada malo en ello. Ella está contigo ahora, te ama más que a nada.

Me pellizca el muslo. **"Eres tan linda cuando estás celosa, me encanta".**

**"¡No estoy celosa! Tengo curiosidad, quiero saber todo sobre ti."**

**"Uh-huh. Bueno, si realmente quieres saber, ella me tiñó el pelo, y se sintió muy sexy, así que nos besamos por un minuto. Yo estaba mucho más metida que ella, porque ella simplemente le quitó importancia con un "jaja, beso, qué gracioso" . Y eso fue todo nuestro romance, aunque eso no impidió que me engañara. Estoy bastante segura de que sintió lastima por mí".**

Me quedo callada. Sigo concentrada en la espuma, frotando, presionando el jabón desde la raíz hasta las puntas. No te enfades, no dejes que nada demuestre cuánta violencia hay en tus pensamientos ahora mismo.

Chloe lleva esa engreída sonrisa en sus labios.  **"Antes de que continúes fingiendo que nada está mal, aunque tu comportamiento demuestre claramente lo contrario, me gustaría señalarte, como precaución, que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes."**

Tomo la ducha, enciendo el agua y empiezo a enjuagar. Exprimir las hebras gruesas y húmedas, lavar el resto del tinte poco a poco. Me lleva unos dos minutos de trabajo, en gran medida innecesario, sacar las palabras.

**"Le arrancaría los ojos si estuviera aquí ahora mismo."**

Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja.  **"Así me gusta. ¿Es raro que sea tan excitante oírte decir eso?"**

**"Eso no es gracioso, Chloe. No quiero ser una de esas chicas. Antes de que te des cuenta, hurgaré en tus cajones y husmeare tus contactos telefónicos..."**

**"¿No haces siempre lo mismo dondequiera que vayas?"**

Rocío un par de gotas de agua sobre su cara. " **Ya sabes a qué me refiero."**

**"No me molesta en absoluto. "Uno pocos de celos no hacen daño".**

**"Parece más que un poquito."**

Se encoge de hombros. **"Valoras lo que es tuyo y estás dispuesta a luchar por ello."**

**"No eres mía, Chloe."**

**"¿No lo soy?"**

**"Quiero decir, no me perteneces ni nada."**

**"No, así no."**

Se da la vuelta, me quita la ducha de la mano y la deja en el suelo. Cierra el grifo, sus ojos nunca me abandonan. Chloe toma mi mano y se pone de pie, tirando suavemente para que yo la siga.

 **"Pero yo soy tuya,"** dice ella, **"y tú eres mía."**

Ella da un paso hacia mí y me empuja contra la pared mientras su boca encuentra fácilmente la mía. Pronto su lengua se desliza por mis labios con confianza, con familiaridad, y yo no tengo problema con ella. Mi espalda está contra las baldosas frías, una de sus manos apretada contra mi pecho como si me sostuviera. Su otra mano está en mi nuca, con los dedos agarrando mi cabello lo suficientemente fuerte como para notarlo.

Ella interrumpe nuestro beso y me empieza a tocar. Gimo y gimoteo. El calor fluye a través de mi cuerpo y aterriza en los lugares correctos.

 **"Tú eres mi Max",**  Dice ella cerca de mis labios,  **"y nadie puede tocarte como yo."**

Mierda.

No hay una manera suave de describir esta situación. Se siente simple y conmovedoramente impresionante.

Chloe se inclina para reanudar lo que empezó. Desaparece su incómoda incertidumbre y todas las bromas tentativas. Ya no soy una extraña en el cuerpo de su amante, ella sabe de nuevo quién soy. Sabe que estoy cansada, pero no demasiado. Y sabe que he estado pensando casi sin parar en lo que hicimos ayer en la cama.

Su mano viaja por mi pecho, más allá de mi ombligo, alcanzando mi parte mas sensible. Me pongo de puntillas, ansiosa por acortar distancia. Sus dedos hacen que se me quede sin aliento.

Esta es la mujer que amo obsesivamente. Ella ha sido mi novia desde hace cinco meses. Sabe exactamente lo que quiero, y sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo.

* * *

**_Las cosas que mas molestan a Chloe._ **

**_Guía para una correcta convivencia y/o un entretenimiento ocasional:_ **

_\- Ajustar el espejo retrovisor, el asiento, el volante o cualquier otra cosa arruinará sus habilidades de conducción. Ella es la 'Capitana', sin peros ni condiciones. Especialmente cuando se trata de Betsy, oh Dios. Nunca había visto a nadie tan pedante y quisquillosa por nada antes, pero afortunadamente no me importa. Prefiero no conducir a este monstruo de todos modos, siempre y cuando pueda evitarlo. Quiero decir, ella te "dejará" si se lo pides amablemente, pero definitivamente se mantendrá al acecho y observará cada uno de tus movimientos. Sólo asegúrate de dejar todo como estaba. Si no quieres irritarla, o has todo lo mencionado para conseguirlo._

_\- Usa tu cepillo de dientes. Supuestamente "ya no somos niñas pequeñas y eso es asqueroso". Pensé que estaría bien compartirlo todo, pero probablemente deberíamos trazar la línea en alguna parte. No lo entiendo, me mete la lengua en la boca con suficiente frecuencia, así que, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

_\- Roba la manta. Con esto se igualan las tornan. Siempre está reclamando todo el colchón para sí misma. No es mi culpa que tenga frío en mi pequeña esquina cerca de la ventana._

_Consejo: Una buena táctica para que te abrace es esperar hasta que esté casi dormida._

_\- Los Emojis._

_\- Auto-desprecio. Siente lastima por nosotras, pero eso la lleva más a menudo a la locura que a cualquier otra cosa, cuando vuelvo a revolcarme en mis trauma. Entonces ella usa "alabanzas agresivas". Me abruma con sus favores y expresiones de amor. Ella es muy graciosa._

_\- Sigue siendo súper cohibida con los granos. No te burles de ellos si aparece uno. En serio, aunque sea extra gracioso, aunque sea en la punta de la nariz. Te arrepentirás. Por cierto: elogia su piel totalmente impecable, ella está secretamente orgullosa de ello, verás cómo se ruboriza. Sí, está orgullosa de ello, incluso cuando no hace absolutamente nada para mantenerla. Idiota con suerte._

_\- Insiste para que deje de fumar. Esto es más bien un consejo de "no seas imbécil". Lo está haciendo lo mejor que puede. No fuma mucho pero fumó durante años. He llegado a odiar el olor, pero tengo que recordarme a mí misma que debo ser comprensiva. Una advertencia: Ella ya está planeando comenzar su propia plantación privada de tabaco con toda seriedad, tan pronto como dejemos toda esta mierda atrás en algún momento. Pero prometió que no exageraría. Puedo ayudarla con la "jardinería", pero aún no lo he decidido._

_No es tanto. Somos una pareja perfecta, después de todo. Como dos piezas de rompecabezas que hacen juego, de diferentes puzzles pero que encajan a la perfección._

_Ella tiene sus propias bromas reservadas para ti, pero creo que es mejor que no te lo advierta. Es probable que tarde o temprano te ponga de los nervios. Es lo que hacemos para pasar el rato._

_Max &Chloe 4ever_

* * *

Con una sonrisa de júbilo, estoy mirando el reloj digital de mi cómoda, contando alegremente los segundos desde que salí del dormitorio hace unas tres horas. No puedo creer que me vaya salir con la mía tan fácil.

Estos poderes arruinaron mi vida anterior. El viaje en el tiempo es un dolor de cabeza constante, tanto literal como figurativamente. La culpa y la duda de uno mismo vienen regularmente a visitarme, y cada futuro posible que tengo por delante va desde complicado hasta horrible. Todas estas cosas siguen siendo verdad.

Por otro lado... salir a escondidas para conseguir los regalos de cumpleaños de Chloe sin que ella se entere de ello o incluso un indicio de ello es, sin duda, grandioso. Impúdica y solapada, como soy, le pregunté todo, conduje de ida y vuelta durante más de una hora desde la pequeña ciudad de Littlerock, cerca de donde estábamos acampadas, hasta Centralia, (cambio de marchas manual, oh, te odio a muerte) vagué por las tiendas durante un tiempo, me aseguré de que una le quedara bien a ella y la otra me quedara bien... y ahora hace tres horas. Sigo acostada en la cama fingiendo que duermo mientras ella está frente al volante, conduciendo a Betsy fuera de donde estábamos acampadas. Ella no tiene ni idea.

Sí, fue un riesgo estúpido incluso con la precaución que tomé, y la abandoné temporalmente, Chloe no estaba nada contenta. Además, valió la pena. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de darle una sorpresa, esta noche podrían pasar todo tipo de cosas... Pero no, la tentación es grande, pero sería otra excusa para no practicar la paciencia conmigo. Terminaremos con esto esta noche y celebraremos el cumpleaños de Chloe pasado mañana de una manera que nunca ha experimentado antes...

Escondo la cajita de regalo debajo de la cama y me aseguro de que ninguna parte de ella sea visible. Es hora de salir de la habitación y fingir que no le he preparado una sorpresa que ya sé que le va a encantar. Oh, casi me siento mal por hacer trampas de esta manera. No hay forma de que pueda competir.

De acuerdo, eso no es verdad. Esto es terriblemente injusto y me encanta.

* * *

_Deben haber pensado que el sistema era a prueba de viajeros en el tiempo. Una celda con un catre y un baño. Los alimentos y el agua se dispensan a distancia, sin interacción humana. Una intravenosa fijada a mi mano, sin posibilidad de ser removida. Si necesitaban moverme para una nivelación de poder más tortuosa o instalar cualquier cosa en la celda, simplemente subían la dosis y me dejaban inconsciente._

_Tenían razón. No había nada que pudiera haber hecho. Esta podría ser la parte más espeluznante, Max: estaban listos para manejar a una viajera del tiempo. Habían planeado con anticipación, construido una instalación para ello. Incluso me pusieron una bata de hospital, supongo que para demostrarme que estaba a su merced_

_No había escapatoria... hasta que se cometió un error en alguna parte._

_No puedes darle un margen de maniobra a alguien que tiene estos poderes. Todo lo que se necesita es una pequeña ventana de tiempo fuera del bloqueo, en la que puedo rebobinar libremente. Con suficientes rebobinados, puedo despejar mi cabeza de lo que sea que me esté pasando. Y luego no hay quien me detenga, hijos de puta._

_No sé si fue un mal funcionamiento de la intravenosa o alguien la cagó, pero recuperé suficiente concentración mientras me movían. Suficiente para liberarme de sus garras. Suficiente para hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que volví a ser yo misma, hasta que pude congelarlo todo y hacer lo que tenía que hacer._

_Espero que nunca tengas que apuñalar a nadie en tu línea de tiempo. Es una experiencia horrible, irreal, como de un sueño lejano. Taladrar una cuchilla en la garganta de alguien durante una parada, como si estuvieras cortando un cadáver de animal crudo con un cuchillo, no "en zig-zag y por", no, sólo muy despacio y decididamente hasta el final. La carne representa una cierta resistencia, tienes que saber, tienes que poner tu corazón y tu alma en ella y poner todo tu peso en ella. Se saca la hoja y todo lo que queda es este feo, rojo y abierto agujero en el lado del cuello, toda la sangre esperando para salpicar y esparcirse por la pared._

_Tenía que hacerlo Max. Apenas podía aguantar una parada en ese entonces, no podía simplemente tomar su tarjeta de acceso y escapar. No había otra manera, joder Max no me juzgue pedazo de santurrona hija de puta ._

_Que te jodan._

_._

_._

_._

_Lo siento. Tuve que alejarme por un tiempo._

_¿Ves eso ahí arriba? Esa soy yo mintiéndome a mí misma, haciendo parecer que no quería hacer lo que hice. Estoy deseando borrarlo ahora, pero no lo haré._

_No creo que tuviera otras opciones, eso es cierto. Pero no busqué mucho, porque quería hacerles daño. No vi a nadie, ni a sus secuaces, ni como quieras llamarlos. Vi a los malditos que nos habían hecho todo esto a mí y a Chloe. Estaba tan llena de odio, tan resentida y desesperada... quería vengarme. Quería verlos sufrir a todos, y lo hice, y en ese momento me sentí bien._

_Me estás juzgando ahora mismo, ¿no? Bueno, deberías hacerlo. Estoy avergonzada, por supuesto que lo estoy, de lo contrario no estaría luchando tanto con ello. Pero antes de juzgar con demasiada dureza, ¿recuerda lo que sentimos sentadas allí, atados a la silla de Jefferson? Piensa en ello. Vuelve a ponerte en ese momento._

_Ahora imagínatelo manteniéndote durante una semana entera. Drogándote cuando le daba la gana. Abusando de ti todos los días._

_Abusar de Chloe delante nuestra._

_Lo sientes ahora, ¿verdad? Sólo escribo esto para que puedas sentir una pequeña parte de lo que sentí yo._

_Está dentro de nosotros, Max. Creo que la palabra correcta para eso es "ira". Suena tan bíblico. No hace mucho tiempo habría sido esta patética mezcla de ira y miedo, e impotencia, Pero ya no somos esa persona, ¿verdad?_

_Así que sí, esos imbéciles sintieron mi ira. Soy bastante poderosa, lo siento, tenía que decirlo._

_Vagando por dondequiera que estuviera, el infierno sigue siendo una mancha borrosa de violencia silenciosa y casi de agotamiento. Sé que me desmayé un par de veces, apenas me aferré a otro rebobinado. Recuerdo que mi boca y mi nariz se llenaban de sangre, goteando en mi cara mientras me habría paso... y volvía a usar los poderes de todos modos, porque sabía que no habría otras oportunidades. En ese momento parecía interminable, pero no creo que el lugar fuera tan grande, tal vez cinco o seis habitaciones conectadas por pasillos. Muy blanco y antiséptico, bien iluminado. Había cámaras en cada esquina, así que tenía que rebobinar constantemente lo poco que podía antes de que los otros guardias corrieran con sus pistolas paralizantes y tranquilizantes. No había ventanas, así que supongo que estaba bajo tierra en alguna parte._

_Nunca encontré a Chloe. No creo que la mantuvieran en el mismo edificio. Encontré un arma de verdad en uno de los cuerpos, que no dudé en usar a partir de ese momento. No tienes que ser una gran tiradora cuando disparas a objetivos fijos._

_Tampoco encontré mi bolso, pero mi ropa estaba doblada en un estante al azar en una pequeña habitación llena de casilleros. Y metida en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros, la foto que Chloe tomó fuera de Seattle. Ella lo había dejado ahí y yo nunca lo moví. Quién sabe cómo sería la línea de tiempo si ella no hubiera hecho eso._

_Una parte de mí quiere olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. De hecho, Chloe me preguntó el otro día si alguna vez había pensado en rendirme y simplemente correr. Encontrar un lugar seguro lejos y deja el horror atrás, olvidado en una realidad que nunca fue._

_No hay forma de que pueda. Estoy haciendo una cara ahora mismo con sólo pensarlo. Vivo con estos recuerdos, duermo con ellos todas las noches. Son parte de mí. Incluso después de que te hagas cargo, todos esos momentos fueron reales, y siempre nos perseguirán._

_Yo lo sé, y tú también lo sabrás. Sólo hay una manera de poder descansar de todo esto._

_Y si yo no puedo hacerlo, tú lo harás._

* * *

El nombre de la pequeña ciudad es Fallow Parks, y está a una hora de viaje de Arcadia Bay. Son las cuatro de la tarde. Estoy viendo como Chloe trabaja con el mecanismo que desacoplará el coche del enganche de la caravana.

 **"¿Seguro que no quieres tumbarte un poco más?"**  Pregunto.  **"Todavía tenemos tiempo."**

**"Estoy bien. Y estoy demasiado nerviosa para dormir ahora, de todos modos. Prefiero llegar un poco antes para que podamos hacer un reconocimiento".**

Ella sigue girando una perilla grande en la barra de remolque hasta que los dos lados se separan. El fuerte eje de metal se golpea contra el asfalto del parque de vehículos recreativos local. Habíamos planeado un despilfarro en algún lugar, pero el lugar está casi desierto, no se necesita ninguna reserva. Se sintió tan tenso dar uno de nuestros muchos alias a la mujer al azar detrás del mostrador. Mi nombre es Emily Shaw hoy.

Chloe se recuesta de espaldas en el suelo y comienza a trabajar con el parachoques del coche con la llave cruzada, aflojando un tornillo tras otro para liberar el embrague del chasis. Los músculos claramente definidos de sus brazos se doblan y estiran en perfecta armonía con sus incansables esfuerzos.

Ella tenía razón, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en verla trabajar. Es como mirar con los ojos cuando muestra su cuerpo con una de esas blusas sin mangas.

**"¿Tienes que hacer eso cada vez que queremos usar el auto?"**

**"En realidad no. Se ve mal dejar esta cosa encendida".**

**"Parece bastante tedioso hacer eso sólo por un día de viaje..."**

**"Me molesta, ¿de acuerdo? Déjamelo a mi."**  Resopla y empuja con fuerza la llave inglesa para aflojar el último tornillo **. "Mierda, estoy muy nerviosa.**

**"Sí, se podría decir que sí. He sentido que se pone peor y peor en las últimas dos horas".**

**"Ni siquiera se trata de entrar en las fauces de la bestia, se trata de regresar a Arcadia. No sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa de verla. He estado al tanto de las noticias, es la Ciudad de la Construcción. Incluso debería ser un espectáculo esperanzador".**

**"Tengo miedo de la cicatriz en forma de Blackwell..."**

**"Bueno... sí, está eso."**

Quiero preguntarle sobre el estado de su casa y la restauración de The Two Whales , pero no tengo el corazón. La perspectiva de ver de primera mano la destrucción que cayo sobre Arcadia Bay ha reunido esta densa y fría masa en algún lugar de mi pecho. Se hizo más y más real a medida que recorríamos por la I-5 y los pueblos pequeños y las grandes ciudades seguían pasando. De acuerdo con el GPS a bordo: Fords Praire, Centralia-nope, nunca había estado allí antes -Castle Rock, Longview, huuuuge Vancouver-plus-Portland- que fue algo divertido -Woodburn, Salem, Albany...la lista continuó hasta que tomamos el desvío hacia la costa. Ha sido principalmente pastos, huertos y tierras silvestres desde entonces.

Extrañaba ver algunos de esos lugares mientras dormía de vez en cuando. Dormí en el sofá, ya que el ruido del enganche del coche era un poco ruidoso en la parte de atrás cada vez que cogíamos un bache. ¿Por qué un autobús Greyhound tendría un coche remolcado? Le pregunté a Chloe. No me importa, no deja el coche estacionado en ningún lugar, fue su respuesta. Razón suficiente por lo que a mí respecta.

 **"Sin embargo, tengo mucha hambre"** , dice Chloe. " **Vi un puesto de mazorcas mientras veníamos, parecían comestibles. ¿Te apuntas?"**

**"Cuando se trata de comida, siempre estoy ahí. Siempre y cuando pagues".**

**"Pfft, agarrada."**

La veo jugando debajo del auto y tratando de levantarse, con la cosa de metal en sus manos. Lo tomo de ella y lo apoyo en la rueda trasera de Betsy, principalmente para sentirme un poco útil.  **"Yo podría llevarnos hasta allí, podrías descansar un poco. Sólo señálame la dirección correcta".**

Ella me da una mirada. Es la misma mirada que me dio antes, cuando le ofrecí tomar su lugar al volante para que pudiera descansar. Básicamente dice:  **"Prefiero vivir para ver otro día, gracias".**

**"Dios, puedo conducir, ¿sabes?"**

Una sonrisa juega en sus labios.  **"Sí, lo sé. Cuidado con la abuela Caulfield".**

**"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"**

**"¡Nada! Nada en absoluto. Pensé que odiabas el cambio manual de marchas."**

**"Lo soportaré por ti, porque me preocupo por tu bienestar por alguna razón."**

**"Estoy bien, Max. Déjame cerrar y nos iremos".**

La sigo con mis ojos mientras se lleva el trozo de metal de vuelta adentro. Se ve ágil y despierta.

Chloe es un verdadero monstruo que conduce un coche, permaneciendo incansable durante horas a la vez. Incluso parecía que le gustaba. Honestamente no puedo entenderla, conducir un coche es incluso en el mejor de los casos aburrido hasta la muerte y absolutamente molesto, si no literalmente mortal en el peor de los casos. Es verdad, estoy secretamente aliviada de que ella siempre quiera hacer de capitana.

Ella regresa, con un llavero panda sonando en su mano. Nos metemos en el coche. Ella hace una doble toma y frunce el ceño mientras mira los espejos.  **"¿Moviste esto?"**

Comienza a alinearlos correctamente de nuevo. No te pongas roja ahora, no pierdas los estribos, no puede probar nada, eres completamente inocente... en esta línea de tiempo.

Trato de poner la cantidad correcta de amargura en mi voz. **"Aparentemente no se me permite conducir, así que no veo cómo podría hacerlo. Probablemente los empujaron durante el viaje".**

 **"Oh, vamos, no hagas pucheros. Me gusta llevarte en coche, ¿vale? Déjame tener eso."**  Pisa el embrague y arranca el motor. " **Vamos a comer algo, estoy hambrienta"**

Ha-ha! La misión secreta no ha sido descubierta. La bribona Max ha vuelto a atacar.

Las mazorcas de maíz estaban sorprendentemente deliciosas. Ella tiene una extra para mí envuelta para llevar, para que pueda comerla en algún momento de esta noche.

Ambas estamos ansiosas por llegar a pesar de los nervios, así que nos ponemos en camino de inmediato, después de una última parada en el TimeWarp HQ para ponernos en marcha y llevarnos todo lo que pudiéramos necesitar: portátiles, teléfonos, auriculares y audífonos; mi bolso con toda mi basura, cámara, billetera, bocadillos y unas cuantas fotos a prueba de fallos incluidas, discretamente guardadas como recuerdos perfectamente inofensivos; nuestras dos armas -todavía es tan raro pensar que tengo un arma- y clips y pistolas paralizantes extra e incluso cuchillos en fundas de tobillo ocultas para las dos, qué malvadas, oh dios, espero no tener que usarlas. Las armas son compactas Glocks G19 calibre.40, me dice Chloe mientras revisa las revistas de la manera más genérica posible. Lo sabe porque las busco en google.

No decimos mucho durante la mayor parte del viaje, un silencio que cabalga bajo el modesto zumbido del motor y el viento en nuestro pelo. Chloe y yo estamos en la misma onda solemne, no estamos de humor para bromas, música o charlas. Sólo pensamientos sombríos compartidos a través de los dedos enredados.

El sinuoso camino está rodeado por el tipo de árboles que conocí mientras crecía, y a medida que nos acercamos reconozco más de las vistas, los sonidos y los olores de una infancia que pasó rodeada de estos bosques. No es ninguna sorpresa cuando la señal finalmente se ve a la vuelta de la esquina.

Bienvenidos a Arcadia Bay, dice alrededor de representaciones estilizadas del puerto, la colina y el faro. Parece nuevo, más grande de lo que recordaba. Mis ojos se dirigen a la pequeña nota al pie de página blasonada en cursiva de oro sobre un fondo azul: Hecho posible gracias a una generosa donación de la Fundación Empower the Bay.

Más allá del pasillo, entre setos altos y sin embargo protegidos del resto de la ciudad, la Villa Prescott se eleva en toda su magnanimidad. Parece completamente intacta, es como si no hubiera sufrido el azote de la tormenta. A este lado de la carretera puedo ver fácilmente el cartel del Two Whales. Brilla de color azul neón y brilla de una posición a otra, como si las dos amistosas ballenas estuvieran saludando a los visitantes con sus aletas de cola. La sonrisa que se cuela en mis labios ante esta vista es un poco agridulce, pero no es menos que una sonrisa.

Y luego estaría el faro. Siempre este faro. Ya lo sé, definitivamente pasaremos por allí antes de que acabe el día. Ambas siempre nos hemos sentido atraídos por su proximidad, incluso cuando éramos pequeñas.

Lo que sucede a continuación -ni siquiera sé si es una visión real- está ahí por una fracción de segundo, sin dolor, sin fisuras, poderosa y cociente.

El cielo se vuelve negro. Para hacer brillar el sol. El horizonte es un frente de tormenta estruendoso, mientras que el granizo de hielo cae al suelo como una lluvia de mármoles de vidrio y fragmentos. Ante mis ojos veo el faro, envuelto y entrelazado por el embudo sinuoso de un monstruoso tornado que se eleva hasta la tienda de campaña del cielo negro...

Y luego la imagen ya está otra vez, reemplazada por un cielo azul sin nubes hasta donde alcanza la vista y una brisa ligera y tibia que siempre ha mezclado la sal del mar con el olor de las agujas de abeto.

**"¿Qué demonios?"**

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"**

**"No, nunca en la vida, eso no puede ser verdad ahora..."**

Lo que sea que Chloe vea en mi cara inmediatamente convierte su sorpresa en una seria preocupación.  **"Háblame, Max."**

**"He visto una tormenta. Un maldito tornado nuevo, justo al lado del faro. No puede haber sido una visión, no puede ser".**

**"¿Te dolió de alguna manera?"**

**"No, fue como... como el reflejo en el espejo. Más bien una alucinación o algo así".**  El pensamiento repentino penetra en mi cabeza y se anida profundamente en mi cráneo como un miedo nuevo y eclipsante. **"Chloe... ¿estoy perdiendo la cabeza?"**

**"No. No, sólo... imaginaste algo. Regresas al lugar más que traumático de tu vida, y te imaginaste algo. Algo así sucede. Todo está bien contigo, todo está bien, ¿entiendes? Bajo ninguna circunstancia será "Otro tornado".**

Los dos nos asustamos al oír el sonido de un impacto sordo a unos metros detrás de nosotros. Nos dirigimos simultáneamente hacia la fuente del ruido.

Una mancha de sangre hace que parte del parabrisas se torne púrpura. Un rastro de sangre roja llega hasta los limpiaparabrisas, donde un haz de plumas se detiene inmóvil.

En el capó del coche yace un pájaro muerto, de plumas de color marrón blanco.


	10. Mundo abierto

 

Agarra el volante con ambas manos tan fuerte que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos, mientras que los limpiaparabrisas se mueven de un lado a otro con ritmo.

**"Fue una coincidencia. Es sólo una coincidencia. Los pájaros hacen eso a veces. Solo murió justo encima de nosotras."**

Sólo la miro un momento y luego me vuelvo a echar hacia atrás. Yo no digo nada. Todavía estoy esperando a que el ataque de pánico llegue finalmente. Hasta ahora no podía sentir nada más que un gran vacío, ni siquiera las palabras se pueden encontrar en su infinita inmensidad.

**"Viste cosas raras porque tienes un severo PTSD, y luego un pájaro murió. No están conectados, ¿de acuerdo? Esto no esta pasando de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?"**

Sólo miro mis manos, la fuente de todo mal, indiferente en mi regazo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que estas serían algún día responsables de tanto sufrimiento? La tensión entre nosotras nubla el espacio como si de una tormenta se tratase. Como una guadaña esquelética que se mueve sobre nuestras cabezas, un poco más cerca con cada estocada...

**"Max. Fue una coincidencia. ¿Me estás escuchando?"**

**"Estoy escuchando."**

**"Bueno, entonces di algo."**

Me quedo callada un rato más. Miro la ventana, más allá de las manchas sangrientas que los limpiaparabrisas no pueden quitar.  **"Deberíamos tratar de advertirles esta vez."**

**"Así que no estás escuchando. No hay nada qué advertir a nadie. No va a volver a pasar".**

**"Aunque probablemente ni siquiera tengamos que hacerlo. Todos ellos correrán hacia las colinas cuando vean las señales. No es el tipo de cosas que se olvidan."**

**"¿Por qué me ignoras? ¡No va a volver a pasar!"**

Ahí está, el temblor de su voz. Es lo que finalmente me provoca un pinchazo en los ojos.

**"Tenemos que asumir que así será Chloe."**

**"No, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué aquí, por qué ahora? No tiene sentido, no hay ninguna razón en absoluto!"**

Su voz se vuelve más húmeda con cada palabra, más desesperada. Se está ahogando. Le pongo una mano sobre la pierna y de repente golpea el volante.  **"¡No, joder, no! Esto no está pasando."**  Se vuelve hacia mí, con la mirada perdida. **"¡Y por qué coño estás tan tranquilo!"**

Me encojo en mi asiento. Yo tampoco sé la respuesta. Esa ilusión de volver a casa me estaba volviendo loca, pero ahora que estoy aquí sigo esperando alguna emoción más allá de este oscuro vacío que me llena. Por fin quiero empezar a llorar, eso está claro, pero me temo que es sólo porque veo cuánto le afecta.

Su enojo se desvanece tan rápido como empieza. Ella mira hacia adelante, hacia el pueblo de abajo. Su voz es un susurro estrangulado.

**"Mierda. Mierda, Max, no puedo lidiar con esto otra vez, no puedo..."**

**"En realidad tienes razón, sabes. Aún no lo sabemos con seguridad. No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas."**

Ella me mira. Hay esperanza en su mirada, pero también el conocimiento de que lo digo principalmente para su beneficio.

Sigo adelante:  **"Si es el mismo tiempo que antes, aún nos quedan cinco días. Sabremos antes si viene otra tormenta".**

**"¿Por qué iba a pasar? Dime una razón. Tiene que haber una razón".**

Porque es lo que me merezco, quiero decir. Salí de ella la primera vez, y merezco ver de primera mano la destrucción de Arcadia.

De alguna manera, no creo que ella esté de acuerdo.

 **"Sé tanto como tú"** , le dio. **"Mantendremos los ojos abiertos y entenderemos las cosas a medida que avanzamos. Tal vez si hacemos lo que vinimos a hacer y nos vamos, no pasará nada malo. Y tal vez tengas razón, y es sólo una terrible coincidencia".**

Las palabras suenan huecas hasta en mis oídos, pero es todo lo que tengo ahora mismo.

 **"De acuerdo".**  Se limpia la mejilla con la mano. **"Bien. Mantente concentrada. Mantén la calma".**

Chloe enciende el motor.  **"¿Adónde?"** , pregunta.

La respuesta llega sin necesidad de pensar en nada.

**"El faro. Tal vez otra visión se desencadene allí, como antes. Entonces lo sabremos con seguridad."**

Chloe asiente con la cabeza, se pone en marcha. A medida que el paisaje pasa y los recuerdos se mezclan con los caminos cientos de veces vistos, el vacío enorme dentro de mí permanece. El pánico nunca llega. Mi corazón está tranquilo y firme.

Este agujero entumecido y frío en mi pecho parece haberse tragado lo que sea que se supone que deba sentir.

* * *

Incluso si no lo saben, el grupo de adolescentes que esta tarde eligió el faro de todos los lugares para merodear, lo siento como un insulto personal. Una lesión, una entrada no autorizada y criminal de algunos de mis recuerdos más privados. Y para añadir sal a la herida, y para colmo, continuamente nos lanzan miradas supuestamente discretas y despectivas desde la orilla al otro lado, casi como si estuviéramos invadiendo su territorio. Instantáneamente siento este impulso mórbido y perverso de desenfundar mi arma, asustarlos hasta la muerte y luego deshacerlo todo... pero eso es algo que la vieja Max haría. Esta Max sabe que debe usar los poderes con respeto y responsabilidad.

Chloe no duda ni un segundo en acercarse a ellos.  **"Largaos de aquí, niños. Necesitamos el lugar."**

**"¿Quién diablos te crees que eres, idiota? Estábamos aquí..."**

Chloe no responde con palabras. Ella agarra al niño por el cuello de su estúpida chaqueta, lo levanta del banco con una mano y lo mueve hasta ella, hasta que apenas está a una pulgada de su cara. **"¡Dije que te fueras de una puta vez!"**  Ella lo empuja y lo manda tambaleándose por la ladera.

Los otros cuatro la miran con una expresión estúpida y sin palabras. Noto cómo la expresiones faciales cambian al notar la mirada profundamente cabreada y la actitud a punto de estallar. Incluso pueden reconocer la protuberancia sospechosa del arma debajo de su chaqueta. Estoy bastante segura, una parte de la funda también se asoma.

**"¿Estás sordo o sólo eres estúpido? Vete antes de que te tire por el acantilado. Y deja el alcohol aquí. Comprad refresco la próxima vez, idiotas".**

Los chicos se miran como si estuvieran en un sketch de comedia. Todo lo que hace falta es que Chloe dé un amenazador paso al frente; se levantan y corren a su alrededor, con las manos en alto y le dan un amplio margen.

 **"Putas locas",**  oigo un murmullo mientras pasan corriendo por delante de mí. Levanto una ceja pero me quedo callada. Simplemente no vale la pena.

Chloe los ve irse, luego me mira a los ojos y luego se da la vuelta para mirar la bahía.

Con pasos tranquilos camino hacia su lado. Me mira, pero no dice nada.

**"Sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil, pero no tenías que intimidarlos de esa manera. Eran inofensivos".**

Para obtener una respuesta, Chloe apaga su cigarrillos y lo vuelve a encenderse. Contamos tres pájaros muertos cuando veníamos hacia aquí. Podrían haber sido atropellados...

**"Chloe".**

**"Lo estoy intentando, ¿vale? ¿Te importaría darme un poco de espacio? Lo lamentaré mucho más tarde, pero no ahora."**

La veo tomar una calada y expulsar el humo. El sol pinta sus líneas con trazos audaces y contrastes marcados, dibujando matices brillantes en los contornos de los rasgos cabreados. Tengo el impulso totalmente inapropiado de tomarle una foto. No creo que esté de humor para ser mi modelo ahora mismo.

De una manera extraña, estoy agradecida de que se esté volviendo loca. Está mostrando emociones por las dos.

Doy un paso atrás y me siento en el banco. La escena es muy parecida a la de nuestro primer día juntas, aunque los problemas que tuvimos en ese entonces parecen pintorescos en comparación. Suspiro y trato de despejar mi mente, dejo que el calor, la brisa y los sonidos del mar se filtren en mis huesos. Quizás este lugar pueda ayudarme a re-descubrir el sentido de identidad que parece haberse perdido con el tiempo.

La última vez que me senté aquí, escuché su historia de cómo había sido víctima de la versión reducida del cuarto oscuro de Nathan Prescott. Poco después, sentí pánico y casi pierdo el aliento, cuando me di cuenta del desastre que se avecinaba sobre Arcadia Bay.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez los problemas no eran tan pequeños.

¿Por qué no puedo sentir ese miedo ahora, la ansiedad? ¿He cambiado tanto desde entonces? ¿Ya estoy tan cansada?

_Es simple, Max. En tu mente, Arcadia Bay ya ha desaparecido._

Como siempre, la voz de mis pensamientos es la mía. Nunca se siente como una intrusa, pero tampoco se siente completamente...mía.

_No es que no te importe. Es simplemente algo que ya has aceptado como consecuencia de tus acciones._

**"¿Y bien? ¿Todavía no hay visiones?"**

Chloe sigue ahí de pie, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la costa. He notado que ha apagado el cigarro sin terminar ni la mitad.

**"Nada hasta ahora."**

Se queda callada otra vez.

 **"Ven y siéntate a mi lado",**  le dijo.

Mira hacia atrás, con la mandíbula apretada.  **"Todavía siento que podría golpear a todo el universo. No quiero desquitarme accidentalmente contigo".**

**"Me arriesgaré. No lo tomaré como algo personal."**

Chloe inhala un aliento pesado, entre irritada y estresada. Se sienta tan tensa y rígida, como un maniquí vivo que aún no ha aprendido a doblar su columna vertebral.

Pronto su pierna se agita de arriba a abajo, su frente se teje con ese ceño fruncido de  _"mi vida apesta ahora mismo"_  que tan fácilmente me clava espinas en el corazón.

**"Sé lo que estás pensando."**

Chloe mira y se encoge. **"¿Realmente acabas de desempacar tu táctica de interrogación de viajes en el tiempo conmigo?"**

**"¿Qué? No, cielos, dame algo de validez. Estoy de acuerdo con todo eso de "mantenerlo real entre nosotras". Sólo lo sé."**

Tiene el descaro de mirarme con una sospecha mal disimulada.

**"Dios mío, tú lees mis pensamientos todo el tiempo, ¿no puedo hacer lo mismo? Sigo siendo tu mejor amiga, ¿sabes?"**

**"Bien, seguro. Entonces, ¿en qué estoy pensando?"**

**"Te esfuerzas mucho por culparte de todo a ti misma."**

Ella parpadea por un rato, y mira hacia otro lado, y apoya los codos en las rodillas. Casi me ofende que esté tan sorprendida.

 **"Ya no sé qué pensar",**  dice con voz acosadora.  **"Podría lidiar con esto una vez, pero si va a seguir acosándonos..."**

**"Ni siquiera tiene sentido, ¿cómo puede ser tu culpa ahora?"**

**"Todo está jodido por mi culpa. Sabes que se supone que no debería estar viva, Max".**

Sus palabras revuelven algo en lo más profundo de mi ser. Aprieto el tono de mi voz. **"¿Sigues sintiéndote así? Como si no debieras estar viva".**

Simplemente se encoge de hombros.

 **"Se supone que nadie es nada",**  le dije.  **"Estás viva porque eso es lo que pasó al final. Eso es todo."**

**"Sí. Porque tú lo hiciste así. No era la forma en que debía ser".**

**"¿Y entonces qué? ¿Mantenerte viva arruinó la línea de tiempo para siempre? Estoy tan cansada de esa mierda. No hay un camino fijo contra el que ir, el destino es lo que acaba pasando. No estamos desafiando al destino. Lo estamos moldeando, juntas".**

Ella toma aire.  **"Juntas. Segura."**

**"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"**

**"¿Tienes que preguntar? ¡Tú das forma a la realidad, Max! No soy nadie, te llevo por ahí y te hago el almuerzo a veces. Y me parecería bien si se tratara sólo de ti y de mí",**  señala con enfado a la ciudad de abajo,  **"¡Pero no valgo toda esa muerte y sufrimiento de nuevo**

 **"¿Toda la historia cambió de la noche a la mañana? Porque te has dejado el culo para mantenerme a salvo, y has entrado en un edificio en llamas para salvar a perfectos extraños, y constantemente me sacas de apuros cada vez que me desmayo al azar, ¿no era todo eso cierto? Quiero decir, joder, me convenciste de que donara dinero a Arcadia. Ni siquiera lo pensé, esa es la clase de heroína que soy."**  Parece que quiere decir algo, pero me acerco más, con las manos enroscadas en su ropa.  **"Te necesito, Chloe. Han pasado sólo dos días y ya es obvio para mí. Y no estoy hablando de las cosas sentimentales de'Te quiero tanto', quiero decir, literalmente te necesito, dependo de ti. En el diario decía que tú eras la única que me mantenía cuerda. Tienes que saber eso ahora, ¿verdad?"**

Ella sigue mirando hacia otro lado. Lo poco que puedo ver de su boca tiembla como si estuviera a punto de empezar a gritar: está tensa bajo mis dedos como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Hay un impulso dentro de mí para estar callada, para esperar y esperar lo mejor, porque decirle lo que pienso podría empeorar las cosas. Reconozco este sentimiento, lo conozco bien.

Habría dejado que me paralizara no hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca más me arrepentiré de las verdades que no se han dicho.

**"¿Sabes qué? Me niego a pensar que has estado fingiendo estar orgullosa de ti misma todo este tiempo. Ahora mismo tienes miedo y dejas que se haga cargo, tan simple como eso. Está bien si quieres sentirte triste o enfadada, pero no te atrevas a menospreciarte así, no voy a quedarme aquí sentada viendo cómo sucede".**

Sus dedos están tensos, cavando en sus piernas. Su cuerpo tiembla sutilmente con cada respiración. Cuando finalmente llega, su voz está cruda y desgastada.  **"Eres un mentirosa de mierda..."**

**"¡No lo soy! Dijiste que creías en mí, ¿verdad? Entonces estar viva tiene que ser algo bueno, porque nunca podría manejar este enorme lío de los viajes en el tiempo por mí misma".**

Está moviendo la cabeza. Las lágrimas caen de sus mejillas y captan la luz del sol mientras caen libremente en el césped.

**"No, quiero decir que eres una maldita mentirosa, no hay forma de que no ensayaras todo ese discurso un montón de veces..."**

Creo que lo dice como un cumplido. Me lanzo y pongo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tirando de ella hacia mí. Ella se inclina hacia mi pecho entre sollozos silenciosos.

 **"No necesito ensayarlo",**  le digo,  **"Sólo necesito hablar con el corazón".**

Se está limpiando la cara.  **"Mierda, eres tan cursi, es increíble..."**

La abrazo de cerca, pensando en el orgullo que me ha mostrado, la maravilla y la convicción. Quiero que me los devuelvas. Esta nueva arruga de mierda en el tejido de la realidad no va a romper a mi Chloe.

**"Estoy lejos de terminar contigo... Podemos lograr cualquier cosa mientras estemos juntas, mi amor!"**

Se ríe a medias y vuelve a ponerse seria.  **"No sé qué hice para merecerte."**

Le beso la parte de atrás de la cabeza como siempre hace ella. Mis dedos rozan la línea de su mandíbula, cepillan el pelo de una mejilla húmeda. " **No tengo idea, pero estás atrapada con esta maldición, así que acostúmbrate."**

Chloe se ríe al respirar, espesa y suave. Es raro ser la que la sostiene. No me había dado cuenta de lo a menudo que ella es la que me consuela.

Nos quedamos calladas por un tiempo. Se está recomponiendo. Estoy repasando todo lo que acabo de decir, nadando en pensamientos de creencia y autoestima, la amenaza de desesperanza, y las razones que podrían existir detrás de todo. Kate aparece entre mis recuerdos, junto con el sonido familiar de la culpa. Era tan fácil hablar con ella sobre estas cosas.

Como nuestra primera conversación real. Ella debe haber recibido una vibración espiritual de mí, porque me invitó a ir a la iglesia poco después de la reunión en el dormitorio. Nerviosamente me negué, y ella fue super cool al respecto, cero tonterías sermoneadoras. Esto condujo a una charla bastante impresionante acerca de las creencias y la religión organizada. Todo el asunto se sintió muy...como en la universidad.

Ahora Chloe ha levantado los pies hasta que está acostada de costado, con las piernas sobre el banco y la cabeza apoyada en mi regazo. Su mano acaricia suavemente mi pierna en patrones lentos. Ojos con los párpados entrecortados, piel bañada en luz, oro reflejándose en sus húmedas mejillas como si fuera el sol mismo.

Me quedo mirando su perfil con algo que se parece mucho a la admiración. Mi mundo a cambio de una cámara.

**"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Max? Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer".**

No hay esperanza real en su voz. Es un duelo. Es una petición de misericordia.

Hay algo que podría ayudarla. Las razones para no mencionarlo siguen ahí, pero Kate podría haber tenido razón. La fe siempre es mejor que la desesperación.

**"No lo sé. Pero tengo una confesión que hacer en nombre de BetaMax."**

Ella me mira, ligeramente intrigada.  **"Suena...serio. ¿Cosas del diario?"**

**"Sí. ¿Cuánto te ha sobre el reinicio completo?"**

Chloe piensa en ello.  **"No tanto",**  dice ella.

Así que le cuento todo, incluso todas las razones estúpidas por las que no se lo he dicho hasta ahora, por muy perturbador que pueda ser explicarle. Y es también en este momento cuando me doy cuenta dolorosamente de que he hecho un trabajo de mierda hasta ahora, dándole la sensación de que ella es una mitad significativa de nuestro equipo. Y eso cambiará hoy...

 **"Así que si saltaba del acantilado ahora mismo y golpeaba el suelo"** , concluyo, **"Todo volvería a ser como antes y estaría de vuelta aquí, sin un solo rasguño". En teoría."**

Tiene la respiración contenida.  **"En teoría, gracias a Dios. Perderé años de vida si me dices que la probaste".**

**"Bueno, no lo he hecho a propósito, pero... es exactamente lo que pasó cuando salté de allí arriba."**

**"Todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso."**

**"Así que, verás, hay una razón para todo esto, Chloe. No sé si es una buena razón, o si tendrá sentido al final, pero... hay una razón. Tenías razón. Fui... elegida para esta cosa, sea lo que sea. Ambas lo estábamos, creo."**

¿Realmente creo en las palabras que salen de mi boca en este momento? Honestamente, no puedo decirlo. Por un lado, a menudo me siento como un juguete por capricho de una fuerza que no puedo entender. Por otro lado, estos poderes me dieron una vida con Chloe, por muy jodida que sea esta vida. Sólo eso vale el beneficio de la duda. Estoy abierta a la idea de la fe en mi "espíritu guardián", o como quiera que lo llame. Me gustaría saber un poco sobre la agenda primero.

Su mirada es errante y desenfocada, perdida en el pensamiento. Si contarle todo esto a Chloe le ayuda a lidiar con las cosas... bueno, estoy dispuesta a beber un poco de Kool-aid para su beneficio.

 **"¿Has visto alguna vez la mariposa?"**  Le pregunto a ella.

Ella sacude la cabeza después de un momento. " **He visto mariposas, pero eran sólo... mariposas. ¿Puedes distinguirla de un bicho común y corriente?"**

**"Creo que sí. Tal vez. Se parece a las de tu tatuaje, pero... no sé, tienes que estar ahí para sentirlo. Uh, no hay una historia mística extraña detrás de tu tatuaje, ¿verdad?"**

Ella sacude la cabeza otra vez.  **"Rachel, Frank y yo estábamos borrachos, Frank era amigo de una artista de los tatuajes que estaba de acuerdo con una noche libre, así que..."**

**"Hah. Me preguntaba cómo te lo podías permitir. Dudo que Joyce estuviera ansiosa por gastar el dinero en ese tipo de tinta".**

**"Imposible. Se asustó bastante, aunque después admitió que era genial. Y tienes razón, mi culo roto y suspendido no podía permitirse ni la más mínima estampilla de vagabundo. En realidad quería algo como el dragón de Rachel, pero se enamoró de este diseño, así que lo hicimos".**

**"¿Hablas en serio? "¿Ni siquiera lo querías?"**

**"Ahora sí, se ve increíble. No fue idea mía, eso es todo".**

Bueno, no hay duda de que Rachel y yo tenemos gustos similares. Me encanta el tatuaje, y tengo que agradecérselo a ella.

Chloe se da la vuelta para poder acostarse boca arriba y mirarme. Sus ojos siguen hinchados y rojos. **"¿Entonces se supone que debo perdonarte por guardar un secreto como ese?"**

**"Yo, uh...si quieres, ¿supongo? Lo siento, si sirve de algo."**

Ella frunce el ceño como si acabara de notar algo, y los dedos se extienden para secar delicadamente el hueco de mis párpados. Me apoyo en su mano cuando me pone las palma en la mejilla. No hay mundo en el que pueda verla llorar y no derramar mis propias lágrimas.

**"Te perdono."**

**"¿Así de fácil?"**

**"Sí."**  Me acuna la mano en la suya. " **¿Me perdonas por ser una perra llorona y caerme a pedazos?"**

**"Whoa, yo no lo diría de esa manera..."**

**"Por supuesto que no, aparentemente eres la segunda mesías después de Jesús."**

**"Oh Dios, por favor no..."**

**"¡Estoy bromeando! Pero tienes que admitir que esto confirma totalmente lo que dije. No te está yendo tan mal si hay algo del espíritu de Dios que te mantiene viva. ¿Verdad?"**

**"Eso depende de lo que quiera..."**

**"Oh, sí, la Mariposa Malvada de la Perdición, un conocido avatar de la destrucción."**

**"¡Nunca se sabe!"**

**"Hombre... se siente bien tener refuerzos, al menos. Mantenerte a salvo es un trabajo de veinticuatro horas".**

**"Sí, bueno, sólo necesita fallar una vez, así que no te relajes demasiado."**  Acaricio su frente y enredo un mechón de su pelo entre mis dedos. **"¿Estás bien ahora?"**

Ella sonríe, un poco tímida.  **"Ya no me estoy volviendo loco, si eso es lo que me estás preguntando."**

**"Lo superaremos, Chloe. No importa lo que pase."**

**"Sí. Eso es lo que hacemos".**  Levanta la mano y tira suavemente de mi cuello para que podamos encontrarnos a medio camino y besarnos. Es incómodo e íntimo y rebosa de amor. Ella le da a mi cola de caballo un tirón cariñoso antes de levantarse.  **"Vamos, volvamos al auto. Este lugar tiene demasiados malos recuerdos flotando por aquí".**

 **"El faro está arruinado para siempre, ¿no?"**  Me pongo de pie y enlazo mi brazo al de ella. Empezamos a caminar por la ladera como una pareja en un paseo.  **"Hay otro lugar al que podemos ir."**

**"Indícame y te llevaré hasta allí".**

**"Definitivamente conocerás el camino."**

Es una caminata de 15 minutos por el acantilado. Nuestro coche es el único que está aparcado junto a la valla. Ambas nos detenemos abruptamente, mirándolo fijamente.

 _'PUTAS LESBIANAS_ ** _'_**   esta dibujado en letras enormes en todo el capó. Las llantas están a ras del suelo. Cada uno de los neumáticos esta rajado.

Nos miramos la una a la otra.

**"¡Esos... malditos... imbéciles!"**

Chloe corre hasta el auto y se agacha, inspeccionando el daño como si pudiera hacer una maldita cosa al respecto.  **"¡Debería haber tirado a esos cabrones por el acantilado, maldita sea! ¡Pequeños imbéciles de mierda!"**

Sigue maldiciendo en una serie de amenazas e insultos cargados de bombas. Cualquiera que fuera la rabia acumulada, todavía tenía derrames de su boca en un río ininterrumpido de inmundicia.

Sería divertido en otras circunstancias. Hago un suspiro profundo.  **"¿Qué te parece esto, Chloe? ¿Se suponía que pasaría?"**

**"Oh, no empieces conmigo, no estoy de humor para un "te lo dije" ahora mismo."**

**"Es una pregunta seria, sin embargo. ¿Era este nuestro destino? ¿O deberíamos hacer uno diferente para nosotras mismas?"**

Ella me mira, su ceño fruncido asesino cambia a un ceño fruncido melancólico. **"Necesitamos las ruedas, Max. No podemos andar por ahí cargando toda esta mierda".**

**"Pero nos ganamos esto, ¿no? Algunos podrían argumentar que debemos vivir con las consecuencias de nuestras acciones".**

**"Sí, pero algunos no tienen un objetivo en sus espaldas y un plazo literal para salir de esta ciudad. La he cagado, ¿vale? Estaba demasiado enfadada para pensar en algo, y ahora tienes que pagar por ello".**  A medida que la verdad de sus palabras se hunde en ella, Chloe parece desinflarse en el acto.  **"Mierda. Tendrás que rehacerlo todo y volver a tratar conmigo. Qué idiota de mierda..."**

**"Si vuelves a empezar con la autoflagelación, juro que gritaré. Cometimos un error y ahora nos ocuparemos de ello, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo te pregunto qué realidad prefieres".**

**"Sigues diciendo'nosotras' como si tuvieras algo que ver con este lío."**

Me encojo de hombros. **"Somos un equipo. Una unidad. Ya sea que tú lo arruines o yo lo haga, al final no importa. Aprendemos de ello y trabajamos juntas en una solución".**

**"Joder, ¿cómo puedes ser tan zen en todo? ¿Te estás resistiendo? ¡Vamos, dame un respiro, insúltame! Me lo merezco ahora mismo."**

**"¿Qué te hace pensar que no hice todo eso y luego lo retiré?"**

En realidad, sólo era una broma, pero me arrepiento de mis palabras incluso antes de que salieran de mi boca. No estoy enfadada, y las palabras deben llegar a ella con una tonalidad completamente equivocada, demasiado amarga, mordaz y condescendiente, en lugar de burlona y juguetona. Le di justo en el corazón.

Me está parpadeando como si me hubiera convertido en una persona diferente.  **"¿De verdad?"**

Sacudo la cabeza bajo una cara frustrada y contorsionada. **"No. Sólo soy una gilipollas para ti otra vez. Lo siento."**

 **"Oh."**  Una breve pero muy incómoda pausa.  **"Bueno...tienes que retractarte de todas formas, así que..."**

Quiero creer que ella me cree, pero su duda está ahí, obvia, cuidadosa y enfáticamente sembrada en su interior. Me imagino que brota y crece lentamente, bien alimentada con cada desilusión subsiguiente y cada nueva e inevitable discordia, mientras florece en algún momento con sus rosas de amargura de olor fétido y sus espinosos zarcillos, que empujan y crecen cada vez más fuerte e insuperablemente entre nosotras, hasta que un día las dos nos pudramos solitarias detrás de un vallado opaco de mentiras y dudas.

Empezaré a preocuparme cuando ya no te sientas mal, recuerdo que me lo dijo. No importa cuánto lo intentemos los dos, el rebobinado puede convertirse fácilmente en una tensión en la relación. Especialmente si soy una idiota cuando Chloe está en un lugar emocionalmente vulnerable.

Después de todo, esta vez tengo su permiso para deshacer este maldito desliz.

**"Está bien, está decidido. Hasta... antes, Chloe."**

**"¡En realidad, espera!"**

Chloe intenta con fuerza abrir la puerta del coche y, por supuesto, la alarma se dispara. Bien jugado, dioses de la ironía.

Casi puedo oír sus dientes rechina al tocar el claxon mientras saca su llavero y abre las puertas. Busca un bolígrafo y un diario en mi bolso y se ocupa de escribir.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"Silencio".**

Tarda un minuto en terminar. Luego rasga la página, la dobla dos veces y se acerca.

 **"Dame esto."**  Empiezo a abrirlo; ella me detiene. **"¡No te atrevas a leerlo!"**

**"¿Pero qué es?"**

**"No es de tu incumbencia."**

**"Vamos, ¿en serio?"**

**"En serio, nunca leo tu diario, no vayas a leer mi correspondencia personal. Sólo me estoy diciendo una cosa."**  Ella cierra mi mano alrededor y se inclina, mirándome a los ojos como si conociera cada uno de mis pensamientos e impulsos.  **"No lo hagas. No lo leas. Prométemelo."**

**"¡Está bien, está bien, lo prometo! Jesús..."**

**"Ahora vete y arregla este lío. Te veré antes, idiota".**

Le doy un beso de despedida sin una tonelada de convicción y guardo la nota. Mejor dejarlo fuera de la vista para reducir la tentación.

Otro suspiro profundo se me escapa antes de que empiece a rebobinar. Chloe comienza a retroceder, a deshacer la contrición y la rabia, y luego a volver a subir por el sendero. Pienso en los momentos que acabamos de compartir allí arriba, en cada palabra genuina y sentida que se está borrando. Estaba tan orgullosa de todo esto. Dije las cosas que quería decir, y las dije bien en el primer intento. Fue tan sincero y lleno de amor. Auténtico.

Intentaré recordarlas todas y volver a decirlas, porque las necesita... pero no serán las mismas.

Y ahí están los adolescentes, sin huir de la escena del crimen, rompiendo nuestras llantas. Dos de ellos hicieron los hechos. Dos miraron con diferentes grados de ansiedad, mientras que uno más estaba haciendo guardia más arriba en el camino. Mientras miro cómo la navaja borra las líneas rayadas con movimientos extraños y zigzagueantes, la desanimada resignación rápidamente da paso a otra cosa. Algo oscuro e iracundo y algo justo, también. También es pragmático, y hay una pizca de travesura. Es una sensación compleja.

Estaba a punto de volver a poner el reloj en marcha cuando vi volver a Chloe, quería explicarle toda la situación y luego terminar con esto, ¿pero sabes qué?

A la mierda.

Durante la cámara lenta casi absoluta me dirijo hacia el coche. Recojo información sobre mis víctimas de sus bolsillos aquí y allá, para que me recuerden. Luego me subo al coche, primero al capó y finalmente al techo. Pero antes de soltar el tiempo de nuevo, me quito la gorra y me aflojo la cola de caballo. me cepillo el pelo para que quede un poco salvaje, con explosiones que oscurecen parte de mi cara. Entonces me pongo los guantes, porque ¿por qué diablos no? Me agacho, los codos descansando sobre mis muslos, las manos colgando entre ellos, un largo abrigo estirado soplando ligeramente a mi alrededor gracias al viento y observo hasta que el niño que Chloe hizo una advertencia por primera vez está a punto de pegar su hoja a la pintura del coche.

Empieza la función.

**"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso?"**

**"Jo-joder!"**

El chico tropieza y casi se cae de culo. Ja, "chico". Quizá sea un par de años más joven que yo.

Los cinco están mirando a una chica que de repente está posada en la parte superior de un coche que estaban a punto de arruinar.

**"'Putas lesbianas'". No es muy imaginativo, Jonathan. Quiero decir, ¿realmente tenías que poner eso?"**

Salto hacia abajo, lo rebobino a la perfección para flotar hasta el suelo en el último instante. Es una de las pocas sensaciones impresionantes que vienen con estos poderes; se siente como si de repente entrara en una zona de baja gravedad. Desde su punto de vista, debe haber parecido que parpadeé desde el aire hasta el suelo.

 **"¡Mierda!** " Jonathan se cae esta vez, la navaja se cae a unos metros de distancia. Los otros retroceden, excepto el tipo de la pendiente. Está congelado en su sitio.

 **"No deberías meterte con gente que no conoces",**  les digo. **"Puede que resulten ser más de lo que puedes manejar."**

Casualmente me acerco al cuchillo, lo cojo y luego me acerco a Michael, el otro perpetrador. Tres de los cinco se alejan de mí como si estuvieran en una película de terror y yo fuera la asesina en serie que se arrastra hacia adelante. El bueno de Mike se da la vuelta y empieza a correr hacia el bosque.

Es una cabeza más alto que yo. Gracioso. Parece tan pequeño ahora mismo.

Me paro junto a donde solía estar y rebobino de nuevo. Desde su punto de vista, yo aparecí junto a él, con el cuchillo a un lado.

**"Algunas de las personas con las que te metes podrían no ser ni siquiera...humanas."**

Se lamenta con un terror abyecto y salta un par de metros en el aire. Una vez más, cada uno se tambalea apresuradamente para poner más distancia entre ellos y yo -excepto el niño número cinco, aún quieto en el lugar. Mientras los demás están ocupados maldiciendo incrédulamente, él me observa todo el camino mientras yo me acerco cada vez más, doy la vuelta y me paro detrás de él. El sudor perla su frente, las gotas corren por su sien. Su aliento se sibila de un lado a otro al chocar con sus dientes. ¿Quizás piensa que soy como un T-Rex que no lo verá si no se mueve?

Otro rebobinado. Otro salto a través del tiempo y el espacio. Me acerco a su oreja.

**"Boo".**

**"¡Aah!"**

Se arroja al suelo, gritando mientras se arrastra en pánico. Estoy a su lado, solemne y jodidamente asustado.

**"Escuchad, niños. Refugiarse o abandonar la ciudad. Advertid a todos los que quieran escuchar las señales. Se avecina otra tormenta..."**

Es como lanzar un hechizo. Todos me están mirando ahora, estupefactos. Es fácil encontrar las palabras adecuadas cuando se tiene tiempo infinito para pensar en ellas.

El número cinco se mueve y balbucea un poco. Lo intenta de nuevo.

**"¿Quién coño eres tu?"**

Casi me siento mal. Chloe era muy agresiva con ellos, sin provocación. Pero eso no es excusa suficiente para destrozar el coche de alguien como lo hizo.

Hablando del diablo, las zancadas se acercan por el camino. Maldición, mi chica sabe correr.

**"¡Max! ¿Dónde te has metido, Max?**

Sonrío en dirección a mi público extremadamente agradecido. Bueno, tal vez estoy enseñando los dientes, es difícil de decir.

**"Ya oíste a la dama. Soy Max."**

Me meto la mano en mi abrigo y saco el arma de su funda. La sonrisa desaparece.

**"Ahora largaos de aquí."**

Una cosa es quedarse a través del miedo para ver de qué se trata el diablillo del bosque pecoso. Otra cosa es enfrentarse a la amenaza real de un arma empuñada por una extraño cabreada. Los adolescentes aprietan fuerte, giran su cuerpo y casi se pisotean unos a otros, saliendo de mi vista.

Puse la pistola en la funda, cuando vi que se iban. ¿Qué te parece esto? ¿Esto estaba destinado a suceder?

Ahora mismo me importa un bledo.

**"Max..."**

Chloe me alcanza y casi me tira al suelo con su abrazo.  **"¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Estabas hablando hace un momento y al siguiente te has ido".**

**"Los chicos arruinaron nuestro coche, así que decidimos que debía volver y asustarlos."**

**"¿Quiénes? ¿Los adolescentes a los que empujé?"**

**"Sí. ¿Conseguiste escuchar algo?"**

**"¿Quieres decir... antes de que bajaras el arma? En realidad no."**

**"Aw. Fue increíble, habrías estado tan orgullosa".**

Me sostiene a distancia, reflexionando sobre mis palabras.

**"Así que estás diciendo que la cagué de nuevo y que tenías que arreglarlo. Qué gran sorpresa debe ser para ti".**

Ahora no sonrías frustrada, no digas palabras hirientes y no los vuelvas a envenenar por error innecesariamente, eso sólo empeora las cosas.

 **"La cagamos de vez en cuando, Chloe. Seguimos siendo humanas. Y mentiría si dijera que no me gusta lo que acaba de pasar, así que... de todos modos, toma esto".**  Antes de que ella pueda profundizar en su auto-odio, saco la carta que ella me dio. **"Lo escribiste para ti misma."**

Ella lo toma, con una ceja levantada.  **"¿Una nota para mí ahora? He estado pasando demasiado tiempo contigo."**

Chloe lo despliega. Veo su gran escritura audaz, al revés. Podría leerlo, si realmente quisiera...

No, no, no, no, lo prometí. En vez de eso, miro su cara.

La curiosidad cínica se convierte en ceño fruncido, se transforma en angustia. Me mira una vez y luego vuelve al papel. Ella está parpadeando lágrimas y mocos cuando se aleja de mí, mirando hacia los cielos como si de alguna manera pudieran consolar su alma con la lluvia.

**"Guau, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que dice?"**

Ella me mira, una mirada sonrojada y desnuda. Me abraza, me besa la frente y mete mi cabeza bajo su barbilla. El latido de su corazón golpea mi piel, una sensación táctil en mi nariz y mi frente. Sus pulmones rugen. Su voz es como si la estuviera estrangulando.  **"Entre otras cosas...'No te atrevas a dejar que lea esto.'"**

**"¡Oh, vamos!"**

Oigo que el papel se arruga hasta convertirse en una bola en sus manos.

**"Es algo que de alguna manera olvidé. No lo volveré a olvidar".**

**"Realmente no me lo vas a decir."**

Es una declaración resignada en este punto. Está sacudiendo la cabeza, la mejilla chocando contra mi sien.

**"Siento haberte decepcionado de nuevo, Max. De alguna manera no pude lidiar bien con las cosas."**

La miro y por un momento irracional siento... envidia.

Durante meses lloré una muerte que nunca ocurrió, amargada por un mundo casi perfecto que no podía encontrar un lugar en mi corazón, porque estaba bien. Esa otra Max, ahora viva sólo en mis recuerdos y páginas desgarradas y un marco demasiado delgado, que luchó contra el desastre junto a la única superviviente que alguna vez le importó, que se sumergió en los momentos más bajos de Chloe y cambió el odio por sollozos no intencionados y desesperados por las consecuencias reales de sus acciones. La Max que rastrearía las líneas de Chloe en la oscuridad de la noche y sabría que se lo había ganado a través de la sangre y la desesperación. Esa Max, con un carrete de oscuridad revoloteando entre sus pensamientos y una fuerza de voluntad desbordante. Su tragedia fue real. Su dolor era el mismo que el de la mujer que amaba. ¿Cuánto se acercaron mientras yo trataba de lidiar con el dolor que sentía?

Tomé una decisión escandalosa. La única decisión de la que me arrepentiré siempre. El alma y el cuerpo de Chloe están marcados por las cicatrices de estas mis decisiones. Pero mis heridas... mis heridas nunca se curan. Más bien, simplemente han desaparecido y se han olvidado, como miembros no amputados...

Y ahora estoy aquí, empujado al escenario de esta espeluznante tragedia, en un papel cuyas líneas nunca aprendí y cuyo personaje no soy, impulsada por miedos que no conozco, detrás de una cortina que no veo. En este momento siento como si todavía estuviera en un espacio intermedio,más una marioneta sin voluntad que una persona física, en la que el público que juzga no puede reírse demasiado de mí como la figura de broma que soy, con la esperanza de que esto sea una farsa barata, antes de que la vida real, la realidad real finalmente me alcance como la cuerda de seda alrededor de mi cuello y la amenazante trampilla bajo mis pies. Que por fin me despierte en el lugar al que pertenezco, donde ya no toco el espíritu de otro, donde ya no toco el espíritu de otro conmigo...

¿Es por eso que miro este pueblo lleno de gente inocente y no siento nada?

**"¿Max?"**

Viajo junto a sus brazos.

Estoy... en sus brazos.

**"Uh..."**

**"Dije que lo sentía."**

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Max, mi propio pensamiento me supera. Por otro lado, el cielo es siempre más azul.

Alégrate de haber conseguido lo que querías.

" **Te amo, Chloe."**

**"O...ok? Yo también te quiero. De dondequiera que viniera."**

**"Vino de mi corazón, porque te amo con todo mi corazón. Tú eres el sol mismo."**

Aspira una risa alegre. **"¡Mierda! Eres tan pegajosa, simplemente increíble..."**

La forma en que lo dice me trae una ridícula sacudida de alegría a mi pecho, porque esas son las palabras exactas que buscaba.

Me aparto de su lado y enlazo los brazos con ella.

 **"Muy bien,"**  comienzo, **"¿qué fue lo último que dije allá arriba?"**

La conversación se desarrolla de manera familiar. Su nota, sea lo que sea, lo hace más ligero: el saber que puedo llegar a ella y hablar con ella no lo hace tan terrible. Y mientras hablamos, un pensamiento que debería haber sido obvio desde el principio me trae una sonrisa recurrente a los labios. Lo comparto con ella, porque hoy decido compartirlo todo de ahora en adelante. Todo.

Este caminar por los senderos del pasado no tiene por qué ser un trote desolado, sin palabras, uno al lado del otro. Podría ser un privilegio precioso. Una oportunidad que nadie más tendrá de revivir momentos memorables, de cimentarlos como los monumentos de mi memoria y como los tesoros de todas nuestras cabalgatas comunes que son. Y a veces, quién sabe, incluso una oportunidad única para convertir algo bueno en algo mejor. Siempre y cuando se entere de ello. Mientras ella sea parte de esto... entonces puedo permitirme las diferencias junto con ella.

Tal vez es verdad, tal vez tengo este poder por una razón. Una buena razón.

Quizás, con suficiente tiempo y experiencia, pueda aprender a amarlos. Después de todo, me dieron una vida al lado de Chloe

Por muy jodida que sea esa vida.

* * *

Le doy una patada a lo que estoy bastante seguro que solía ser uno de los peldaños de la escalera de cuerda. El metal golpea un hueco contra el tronco de un árbol.

**"Bueno, esto apesta."**

Tenía grandes esperanzas. Ninguna de nosotras había estado en esta zona en casi seis años. Nuestros padres, que eran hombres robustos y valientes, nos ayudaron a construirlo y luego fueron desterrados para siempre.

(Bien, ellos lo construyeron, nosotras fingíamos ayudar aunque sólo podíamos haber sido una molestia total.)

No quedan muchos restos de nuestro escondite súper secreto de la casa del árbol pirata, aparte de troncos astillados y graffiti vulgares. Nunca fue tan elegante para empezar, no como esos clichés perfectamente construidos de cabaña en árbol tan comunes en las películas, pero... era nuestro. Descubrimos nuevas tierras en la cima de ese mástil torcido, desde Mad Squirrel Island hasta Old Man Smell Cave. Saqueamos y quemamos la costa, nuestro grito de guerra era conocido y temido en los siete mares de Arcadia Bay, mientras nos emborrachábamos con jugo de manzana, yo-ho, y una botella de mosto yarr.

Y tenía una escalera de cuerda, ¿no es genial?

El símbolo del árbol frente a mí solía decir Max & Chloe's Pirate Cove. Ahora está sobrescrito por algo que creo que hasta Chloe se sonrojaría por decirlo en voz alta. Y, por supuesto, nuestras figuras de palo talladas con sombreros y parches no se salvaron. Alguien debe haber pensado que era particularmente inteligente y nos pintó a ambas con penes completamente grandes, de modo que se cruzan como dos espadas.

Un clásico.

Supongo que tiene sentido que no se mantuviera en secreto durante seis largos años, es decir, honestamente, Chloe lo marcó en el mapa del faro, es muy lista-, pero desearía que los niños de verdad lo hubieran usado bien en lugar de ser destruido por los malditos adolescentes. Aunque tal vez el tornado también tuvo algo que ver con el daño.

Y, sí, deliciosos,'malditos adolescentes' en el sentido más verdadero de la palabra, a juzgar por este asqueroso desperdicio residual.

Chloe está a los pies de nuestro árbol, mirando hacia la ruina en su copa con una paciente resignación.  **"Así que si esto no es una metáfora de toda nuestra vida de mierda, entonces ya no lo sé."**

Me acerco a ella y le pongo los dedos en el hombro, mirando hacia arriba. Vigas de madera dentadas sobresalen sobre nosotras como las astillas de un nido de pájaros roto.

**"Nuestro barco se hundió, capitana Price."**

**"Ahora sólo es un despojo, Primera Oficial Caulfield. Al menos llegamos al bote salvavidas, ¿no?"**

**"Sí, justo a tiempo".**  Muevo mu cadera y dejo mi mano en su cintura. " **Lo siento. Pensé que esto daría un cambio gracioso a la situación."**

 **"Está bien, yo también lo pensé".**  Ella mira su teléfono.  **"Falta una hora para el primer rebobinado. Deberías haber dormido más".**

**"Tomaré mucho café en la cafetería. Tú... todavía quieres hacer esto, ¿verdad?"**

**"Sí. Después de que lo hagamos... ya sabes. Eso."**

**"Estoy contigo".**

Presiona los labios contra la parte superior de mi cabeza y me aleja de la zona de desastre. Caminamos con meñiques entrelazados por el sendero ligeramente cubierto de vegetación, bosques de robles, pinos y abedules que susurran a nuestro paso. Cada paso se siente un poco pesado. Probablemente porque llevamos el corazón en la planta de los pies.

Sí, sé que es infantil estar tan apegado al pasado, ya deberíamos haberlo superado, pero aún así... se siente como una traición. Traición a nuestra propia naturaleza.

Por otro lado, yo lo empecé, ¿no?

Por lo tanto, creo que es una justa retribución.

* * *

Veo a Chloe hundir sus dedos en la tierra oscura, manchando sus anillos. Ella llora en silencio y con un elegante autocontrol. Es el hermoso tipo de llanto, el liberador, con rastros de besos de sol bajando por su mejilla, y un fuego que arde lentamente en sus pulmones y corazón. Debo parpadear ante el velo húmedo de mis ojos, porque no hay realidad en la que la vea llorando y no vaya yo ha derramar mis propias lágrimas.

Un montón de tierra ennegrecida cae por el hoyo que cavamos entre las tumbas. Empuja la suciedad deliberadamente, como si estuviera enterrando sus demonios entre las capas. Me arrodillo a su lado con las palmas de mis manos tan manchadas y mis uñas tan negras como las de ella. Podríamos haber usado cualquier tipo de herramienta. Pero le pareció bien hacerlo a mano.

 **"Deberían quedárselos",**  murmura. No es la primera vez que lo dice.

Quiero preguntarle si está segura. Quiero decirle que está haciendo lo correcto para seguir adelante. Quiero decir que está bien guardar los anillos para siempre, si ella quiere. Nada de esto parece ser de mucha ayuda en este momento, así que simplemente deslizo mi mano por su muñeca y enredo los dedos con ella. Se agarra con fiereza, mientras su mano libre continúa vertiendo tierra desenterrada hasta que el agujero se convierte en un modesto montículo. Ella lo palpa pensativamente, con vehemencia. Ligeras puntas de los dedos perduran en el suelo sagrado.

 **"Hey,"**  susurro.

**"¿Sí?"**

**"Quiero decirte algo, pero no sé si es lo que necesitas oír ahora mismo."**

**"Sólo dilo. Sabré a qué te refieres si no sale bien".**

Sonrío, y me acerco más. **"Sólo quería decir... que cada versión de ellos que conocí te amaba por encima de todo lo demás. Cada uno de ellos. Ellos...ellos habrían querido..."**

 **"Lo sé."**  Se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano.  **"Lo sé, Max. Gracias."**

**"Estarían tan orgullosos de ti, Chloe. Lo sé a ciencia cierta. Quiero que lo sepa tu corazón, también."**

Ella cierra los ojos. Sus lágrimas mojan el suelo fresco.

**"Quiero que eso sea verdad."**

**"Sé que es verdad."**

Se inclina para que su cabeza encuentre la mía. Oigo una pequeña sonrisa en su voz. **"Mi padre estaría tan entusiasmado con la casa rodante. Estaría husmeando durante semanas, averiguando cómo funciona todo".**

**"Hah. ¿Crees que él habría estado de acuerdo con, ya sabes... nosotras? ¿Juntas?"**

**"¿Estás bromeando? Habría sido muy duro con cualquier chico tratando de tirarse a su hija, ¿pero tú? Habría sido tan feliz, y me refiero a un suspiro de alivio, simplemente es como si esquivara una bala. Te adoraba."**

**"Aw. ¿Realmente lo crees?"**

**"No hay duda en mi mente. Y mi madre también. "Oh Dios, por favor, deja que Max se quede para siempre y arregle el desastre que tengo por hija".**

Me acerco a ella, le beso la parte inferior de la mandíbula.  **"Nada necesitaba arreglo."**

Siento su aliento bajo mis labios mientras se ríe.  **"Me mientes tan bien..."**

Nos arrodillamos en el cementerio, apoyándonos la una contra la otra. Nuestros dedos, sucios y doloridos, están enredados. Nos arrodillamos y nos quedamos calladas y escuchamos el pulso de la otra a través de nuestra piel, el silencio sólo roto por el susurro de la brisa que se balancea entre los árboles.

Una vid cuidadosamente plantada se posa en un marco entre las lápidas, y las violetas comienzan a florecer entre las hojas. La planta une las piedras entre sí, abrazando ambas. Cada pequeña rama se recorta cuidadosamente para que ninguna parte de las inscripciones quede oculta.

La lápida junto a la de William dice Joyce Price. No Madsen. No sé exactamente por qué, pero me parece la cosa más romántica que David pudo haber hecho.

El impulso llega repentinamente y toma el control completamente, estoy sacando las palabras antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión.

**"Chloe, iba a esperar, pero no creo que pudiera tener un mejor momento para esto, aunque lo intentara."**

Busco en el bolsillo interior de mi abrigo. Me mira con ojos de sorpresa, sus escleróticas enrojecidas y, sin embargo, extrañamente despejados y tranquilos.  **"¿Mejor momento para qué?"**

Saco la pequeña caja, cuidadosamente envuelta en papel brillante y un lazo de raso azul. Se lo ofrezco para que lo acepte. **"Es para ti."**

 **"¿Qué es esto?"**  Ella lo sostiene, lo gira de esa manera, como si fuera un objeto completamente alienígena. Incluso hay algo de aprensión en sus ojos.

**"Si esta envuelto es porque lo tienes que abrir"**

**"Pero Max, ¿qué pasa?"**

Su voz tembló un poco. ¿Por qué está tan nerviosa de repente?

**"Sólo te estoy dando un regalo, ¿qué te parece? Feliz cumpleaños anticipado".**

Ella pone una mirada perdida por un momento.  **"Joder, mi cumpleaños es en dos días, ¿no?"**

**"¿Lo olvidaste? ¿En serio?"**

**"¡Hey, hay un montón de cosas que están pasando ahora mismo!"**

**"Muy bien, vamos, ábrelo."**

Yo esperaba que ella simplemente rompiera el papel de regalo al estilo clásico de Chloe, pero en vez de eso, desabrocha cuidadosamente la cinta y pica el pedacito de cinta con su uña marrón y azul hasta que se desabrocha el envoltorio. El papel se cae, revelando la más elegante de las cajas de joyas forradas de terciopelo.

**"Max... ¿me compraste esto? ¿Cuándo demonios lo conseguiste?"**

**"Ayer. Hice trampa. Y ahora que lo pienso, es técnicamente propiedad robada".**

**"¡Pfah! No podría ser de otra manera".**  Ella abre la caja. Hay un momento de silencio en el que la luz del día se apodera del oro negro y de los intrincados motivos plateados. **"Whoa."**

No es la expresión que esperaba, pero lo aceptaré. Chloe saca el anillo de la pequeña ranura y lo mira con admiración. **"Es increíble"**

**"Tiene una inscripción en el interior."**

**"¿Oh?"**  Lo pone frente a sus ojos.  **"Max y Chloe. Aww."**  Ella sigue girándolo y se ríe suavemente.  **"Socias en el tiempo. Oh Dios mío, Max, eres... esto es tan dulce."**

 **"No está destinado a ser un simple sustituto de nada..."**  Acaricio la parte ahora expuesta de la carne desnuda en su dedo anular, tan tierno y suave.  **"Sólo noté que llevabas tu pasado en tus manos, y pensé... tal vez querrías llevar tu futuro contigo también."**

Levanta la vista del anillo, los labios ligeramente abiertos, los ojos llenos de asombro. Cuando lee el grabado de nuevo, sus pensamientos se alejan, su frente está arrugada, como si las palabras ya estuvieran en su lengua y ella todavía estaba tratando de dejarlas allí si es posible. En sus labios enmudecidos aparece de repente con una amplia sonrisa. **"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste trabajando en esa línea?"**

**"Me muero por decirlo desde ayer. ¿Demasiado cursi?"**

**"No, joder, ¿estás bromeando? Para nada."**  Chloe me da el anillo y acerca la mano hacia mí, los dedos se extienden con obvia expectativa. Deslizar el anillo en su lugar es un placer mucho más delicioso de lo que podría haber anticipado.

Está moviendo la cabeza. **"Sólo tú podías hacerme sentir así después de lo que acabamos de hacer."**

**"¿Eso es... eso es algo bueno, verdad? ¿Lo dices como algo bueno?"**

Pone los ojos en blanco. **"No lo sé, dímelo tú. Estoy arrodillada frente a las tumbas de mis padres y de alguna manera me siento feliz ahora mismo, ¿es eso algo bueno?"**

¿No está deliberadamente sonriendo sólo para molestarme?

**"¿Sí?"**

Ella responde inclinándose y besando mis labios, breve y gentil. Su frente descansa sobre la mía. **"Sí, tonta. Eres increíble."**  Ella me toma de las dos manos.  **"Tú eres mi futuro, Max. Quiero llevarte conmigo todo el tiempo. Es lo que querías, ¿recuerdas? Yo soy Lara Croft y te protego en tus aventuras alrededor del mundo?"**

**"Hah. Sí, lo recuerdo".**

**"Excepto que ahora estamos aquí, y... ya sabes, por un momento salvaje antes de que mencionaras el cumpleaños pensé que estabas a punto de declararte en un cementerio. No sabía si preguntarte si era de verdad lo que estabas haciendo o simplemente gritar 'sí, joder' de todos modos".**

**"¿Declararme? Como en, uh-"**

**"Como en "vamos a casarnos", sí, porque me gustas totalmente, pero sigo olvidando que sólo he sido tu novia durante dos días, así que no puedo esperar, y demonios, ni siquiera podíamos usar nuestros nombres, así que, ¿cuál es el punto? Ya sabes, ya que estamos oficialmente muertas y todo eso. Es sólo que hay algo al respecto, ¿verdad? Como, sí, soy la esposa de Max. Ella es mi esposa. Es genial pensar en ello, me parece increíble, lo cual es muy raro, porque solía burlarme de todo esto antes de que tú llegaras. Pero oye, no, está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo te estoy haciendo saber lo que...joder, estoy creando un ambiente súper raro otra vez, ¿no?"**

Como cada vez que Chloe se pone nerviosa, no puedo evitar reírme. **"Son más bien cuatro días desde mi punto de vista, en realidad. Tal vez deberíamos empezar a buscar donde esta el impuesto de transferencia de propiedades más bajo y la mejor escuela para nuestros hijos".**

**"Sí, ríete. Mira, sólo quería decir que estoy locamente enamorada de ti y gracias por el anillo, lo has clavado. ¿De acuerdo?"**

Le doy una sonrisa cariñosa. Ella tiene una manera de hacer que los temas serios sean divertidos para hablar.  **"De acuerdo".**  Me inclino sobre ella **. "Yo también estoy locamente enamorada de ti."**

 **"Bueno...bien."**  Pone su brazo alrededor de mí, aunque con cuidado de que su mano no manche mi abrigo. Realmente me importa un bledo eso ahora mismo.  **"Mejor que siga así, porque desde mi punto de vista ya es hasta que la muerte nos separe. No lo digo para crear presión ni nada parecido."**

Me río con muchas ganas. No sé si llamar su elección de palabras desafortunada o bellamente apropiada.

**"No, Chloe. Ni siquiera la muerte puede mantenernos alejadas la una de la otra por mucho tiempo".**

Me abraza un poco más, porque inmediatamente entiende lo que quiero decir. Ella lo sabe. No se lo he dicho, y ella no ha preguntado, pero lo sabe. Me he arrodillado aquí antes, los ojos ardiendo como brasas y pulmones aplastados por el dolor. Me he arrodillado aquí en este mismo lugar y he llorado ante una lápida que no ponía Joyce.

Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente, sus labios tocan la punta de mi oreja. Su aliento cosquilleante calienta mi piel.  **"Siempre estaré contigo, Max Caulfield"** , susurra.

Me aferro firmemente a ella, inhalo su fragancia profundamente, casi saboreo el sabor del sudor seco de su piel. Ahí está de nuevo. Esa conexión entre nosotras. Me llena de algo que ni siquiera puedo describir, es una... una unión química entre nuestras almas. Sea lo que sea, no es normal, no es de este mundo. Esta puede ser la primera vez que las palabras que BetaMax escribió hace mucho tiempo realmente tienen sentido para mí. Lo que Chloe y yo tenemos no es normal.

Recuerda siempre este momento. Guárdalo en tu memoria.

**"Para siempre".**

* * *

En lo más profundo del País de las Maravillas estoy grabando a Chloe devorando una hamburguesa como si fuera su última comida, lo cual, de una manera extraña y relativa, lo es. Ella sonríe a la cámara con la grasa que brilla en la comisura de su boca y luego vuelve a llenarse la cara.

Nunca me acostumbraré a grabar algo en un teléfono. El encuadre parece estar constantemente fuera de lugar, las imágenes pasan demasiado rápido y fugazmente. No hay ningún plan para que los jóvenes de hoy puedan hacer frente a todas estas cuestiones técnicas. Dios, soy tan vieja.

Otra sombra se proyecta sobre nuestra mesa. Miro hacia arriba, con una educada sonrisa desgastada en los bordes.

**"Srta. Frost, siento molestarla. Sólo quería agradecerte por todo lo que tú y tu gente han hecho. Tenemos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas gracias a ti. Es increíble que alguien tan joven pueda hacer tanto".**

El hombre de cincuenta y tantos años ofrece una mano dura con los dedos como nudos de maderas nobles. Puse un poco de esfuerzo en sacudirlo con toda la seguridad que pude reunir, porque mi papá está ahí detrás de mi cabeza diciendo que nada es más desagradable que un apretón de manos flojo.  **"La bahía de Arcadia merece algo mejor"** , le digo al hombre. Se ha convertido en mi línea de salida en los últimos veinte minutos.

**"Muchas gracias. Disfruta de la comida."**

El hombre regresa con su familia. Su presunta esposa lo mira con ojos gentiles y le da un fuerte brazo que seguramente le ha dado miles de veces antes.

Y por eso Chloe está sonriendo. Esa es la mitad de la razón por la que insistió en que lo grabáramos todo. Mi constante mortificación.

**"Ojalá no se lo hubieras dicho a todo el mundo".**

" **Yuno yuwubbe",**  responde ella.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Ihab-"**  Ella traga **. "Dije que sabes que te encanta. No pensaste en serio que te arrastraría hasta aquí sólo para deprimirte, ¿verdad?"**

**"No, sólo pensé que estábamos... ya sabes, enfrentándonos a nuestros demonios y todo eso."**

**"Yo soy el demonio. Esta hamburguesa me tiene miedo"**. Blande una papa frita como un dedo acusador.  **"Tus panqueques se están enfriando, no te atrevas a ofender a los dioses de la comida."**

Sonrío detrás de la cámara del teléfono. **"Pero debo capturar como la devoradora engulle la carne del sacrificio, oh, elegante diablesa."**

Chloe me quita el teléfono de las manos y me lo apunta apoyándolo contra el soporte de sal y pimienta. Ahora hay una gran mancha de grasa en la pantalla.

**"Ahí. Dame pruebas de que has cenado. Estaré comprobándolo."**

**"Tus deseos son órdenes, supongo."**

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que deje de preocuparse por mis hábitos alimenticios. A veces sólo como para ver la aprobación satisfecha en sus brillantes ojos azules.

Ella sin palabras me ofrece un bocado y yo lo tomo. Corto la mitad de un panqueque almibarado y lo dejé en su plato, arreglándolo cuidadosamente para que no tocara el ketchup. Inmediatamente lo dobla por la mitad con los dedos y se lo mete en el boca. Ella parece un hámster acaparando maíz en sus mejillas, y yo me río mientras la grabo durante un minuto entero mientras ella trata de retenerlo y masticarlo a su manera.

**"Será mejor que no te atragantes con eso, porque me negaré a rebobinarlo".**

**"Gn duh newoh",**  dice ella.

**"Sí, tienes razón."**

Estoy tratando de ignorar las miradas sonrientes que siguen viniendo hacia nosotras. Nunca hubiera esperado que el lugar estuviera tan lleno a las nueve de la noche, pero incluso hay gente parada sin asiento. Y todos son conscientes de nosotras, por supuesto que lo son. Hemos sido la atracción principal después de la ovación de pie que recibí. Chloe estaba actuando muy alegre, y me imaginé que estaba feliz de ver el Two Whales tan maravillosamente restaurado. Luego se levantó con la pretensión de usar el baño y lo siguiente que sé es que me están aplaudiendo, porque hizo arreglos para que el camarero anunciara quién acaba de entrar a su restaurante. Hablando de momentos surrealistas en mi vida.

No conozco ninguna de sus caras. Reconozco vagamente al cocinero, pero o no sabe quién soy en realidad o nunca le importó para empezar. Y estoy segura de que algunos conocen a Chloe, pero no esta Chloe. Porque tiene un traje de negocios con alfileres sobresalientes y unas gafas de sol muy elegantes que acaba de quitarse. Porque ella lleva el tipo de pantalón que una persona exitosa llevaría -o un guardaespaldas, supongo- y porque ella no se preocupa o se encorva ni le dice a nadie que se vaya a la mierda, ella no es esa Chloe. Y si se la reconoce, bueno, eso explicaría muchas cosas, ¿no? Ella es amiga íntima de Lauren Frost (como, amigas muy íntimas, ¿has visto la forma en que se miran?), y la chica es supuestamente la directora ejecutiva, heredera, madre de la fundación Empower the Bay Foundation, y ella es la que hizo que todo esto ocurriera. Todo tiene sentido ahora.

 **"Joder,"**  dice Chloe entre bocados, **"realmente extrañé estas hamburguesas. Tan buenas como siempre."**

**"Voy a conseguir un par para llevar, para que las tengas en la línea de tiempo final, ¿qué te parece?"**

**"Mi secuaz, sabes cómo complacer a tu amante."**  Comienza a lamerse los dedos, luego se rinde y hace un desastre arrugado con una servilleta. **"¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ir al País de las Maravillas? Que todo es gratis".**

**"¿En serio te preocupa eso? Me mostraste los números, ¿no podríamos comprar miles de Two Whales si quisiéramos?"**

Su sonrisa es diabólica, como si estuviera esperando la señal exacta.  **"¡Sí, tienes razón! Deberíamos vivir un poco más".**  Agarra el teléfono, se levanta de su asiento y se pone de pie.  **"¡Hola a todos! Como una gran muestra de agradecimiento por todas las dificultades y el trabajo duro, la jefa acaba de decir que cubrirá cada centavo que se gaste aquí esta noche! Así que adelante, pedid cuanto queráis y tened una-"**  El resto de su discurso es tragado por los vítores y aplausos. La sonrisa de Chloe tiene muchos más dientes de los que tiene derecho a tener mientras me mira encogiéndome en mi asiento, agitándome tímidamente, con las mejillas rojas como una remolacha y los dedos doblados debajo de la mesa.

Se sienta de nuevo, petulante y despreocupada. Siempre tan contenta consigo misma.

 **"Te voy a matar",**  le digo con una sonrisa.

Ella misma enciende la cámara.  **"¿Oyes eso, Price? Ella nos va a matar, cuidado."**

**"Será demasiado tarde para cuando puedas ver esto."**

**"Será mejor que haga lo mejor que puedo hacer, entonces..."**

Ella toma otro bocado de su hamburguesa a medio comer y mastica con las mejillas levantadas como una idiota total. Le patearía las espinillas si no fuera tan adorable. Está disfrutando en un lugar donde esperaba que se desmoronara y llorara inconsolablemente, y eso vale más que cien conversaciones mortificadas. Aparentemente Chloe encuentra su libertad en los callejones sin salida del tiempo.

Una parte de mí sabe que ella lo está intentando, igual que yo lo estoy haciendo, porque podríamos estar acurrucadas en un rincón, sollozando, revolcándonos en la tristeza. Esto es mucho más difícil. Ser despreocupada. Centrarse sólo en lo bueno, seguir hablando y permanecer en el momento. Ella no está señalando cómo mi mirada a veces se detiene en la pared conmemorativa encima de la rocola. Estoy fingiendo no darme cuenta de cómo sus ojos miran el retrato en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería, el que simplemente lleva la etiqueta In Loving Memory (En memoria amorosa). Lo que estamos haciendo no es un acto, sino...

Mira, la verdad es que no merezco estar aquí, y mucho menos estar aquí sonriendo. Cualquier otra versión de Max Caulfield se lo merecería, pero no ésta. Yo soy la que causó todo el sufrimiento y no hice nada para arreglarlo. Si escucho demasiado tiempo o demasiado cerca el murmullo de la multitud, escucharé a todos los fantasmas que acechan en mis pesadillas.

Pero no soy esa persona a sus ojos. Soy a la vez cada Max que ha conocido a través de nuestras locas aventuras y, de hecho, tiene razón al pensar de esa manera, al igual que pienso en Chloe como la suma total de todas las facetas de su existencia. Es la misma chica vengativa que fue a una fiesta de instituto con un arma y una intención asesina. Es la misma amiga considerada, amable, estudiosa y con heridas terminales que me rogó que la matara después de un día de recuerdos queridos. Ella es la tonta de ojos brillantes frente a mí ahora mismo, liberada por el momento de cada carga traumática que se acumula en nuestras espaldas. Somos los vástagos de un multiverso colapsado sobre una línea recta.

**"¿Te estás quedando conmigo, Laurie? Mejor que rellenes ese café o ni siquiera llegarás a la mitad".**

Deja de pensar tanto, me lo está diciendo. Le hago mi mejor sonrisa condescendiente.  **"Estaba pensando en la vida, el universo y todo lo demás. No lo entenderías".**

**"Si al final resulta que estamos luchando contra una malvada liga de delfines espaciales, me voy a enfadar."**

**"Aunque eso explicaría muchas cosas".**

El nuevo timbre de la puerta suena de nuevo cuando otro cliente entra en escena. Mamá y papá y su hijo adolescente, es la suposición. El chico me resulta muy familiar.

Resulta que me mira a mí. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y sus ojos se ensanchan. Había leído sobre gente que palidecía ante el horror antes, pero nunca lo había visto en persona.

El camarero los lleva a una mesa al otro lado de la cafetería, y el niño sigue a sus padres en un trance a tientas.

**"¿Qué, qué pasa?"**

Inclino la barbilla ante la nueva llegada.  **"Un amigo del faro. Adolescente número cinco".**

 **"¡Qué!"**  Sus movimientos de cabeza son tan rápidos para mirar detrás de ella que me sorprende que no se le saliera del cuello.  **"Es hora de hablar con sus padres, creo."**

 **"Hah."**  Me dirijo a la cámara. **"Mira a la rebelde punk de aquí, está tan lista para dar una conferencia de paternidad. Los niños de hoy en día necesitan límites, ¿verdad?"**

**"Oh, vete a la mierda."**

**"Prefiero que lo hagas tú".**

Chloe mira fijamente por un momento.  **"Vale, ¿revertimos los papeles recientemente y nadie me lo ha dicho?"**

 **"Nos miramos, eso es todo."**  Le muevo las cejas de la misma manera que ella siempre lo hace después de un doble-entrenamiento. Tal vez yo también debería abrazar la libertad de El país de las maravillas de vez en cuando.

**"Más bien hice mi magia en ti y ahora no puedes dejar de pensar en ello."**

**"Eso no está tan lejos de la verdad. Incluso con todo lo que está pasando."**

**"Bien, planeo mantenerlo así. De todos modos, por muy inútil que sea, voy a ir allí y le daré una buena..."**

**"Oh wowser, en realidad está viniendo."**

Cara cenicienta y ojos abatidos, el Número Cinco se derrumba por el pasillo como marchando hacia el verdugo. Está temblando visiblemente cuando se acerca a nuestro lugar.

Chloe está tocando las uñas de aguamarina en la mesa.  **"Qué pelotas tienes, chico".**

La mira como si ella pudiera devorarlo de un mordisco.  **"Sólo quería..."**

 **"Dime tu nombre",**  le interrumpo.

Se mueve en su lugar.  **"Yo, eh... soy Raymond. Uh, Ray. Soy Ray".**

**"De acuerdo, gracias."**

Vuelvo atrás unos diez segundos más o menos. Chloe está tocando las uñas de aguamarina en la mesa.  **"Qué pelotas tienes, chico".**

**"Hola, Ray. ¿Qué te trae a nuestra mesa?"**

Comienza a respirar más rápido, mirándome como si pudiera prenderle fuego chasqueando los dedos. Chloe se lleva una mano a los labios para cubrir una sonrisa, como si pudiera decir lo que acabo de hacer, y probablemente pueda, después de verme rebobinar un millón de veces.

**"Yo quería... Yo sólo quería, uh...antes, yo no..."**

Chloe golpea la mesa, asustando al pobre tipo.  **"¡Habla, muchacho!"**

 **"¡Quería disculparme! Ni siquiera quería salir con esos tipos, y..."**  Mira a la mesa de sus padres y baja la voz de la manera más cómica posible. **"Odio beber, de todos modos. Esa cosa sabe a orina".**

Se apoya en su asiento.  **"Parece que sabes a qué sabe la orina".**

Es mi turno de contener la risa. Dios mío, estamos siendo unas imbéciles.

 **"¿Te estás disculpando por lo que estabas a punto de hacer,"** pregunta ella,  **"O simplemente estás triste porque os atraparon?"**

" **¡Yo no quería hacerlo! No soy... no soy así, ¿sabes? Es la presión de grupo, la odio, pero no puedes..."**  Sigue moviéndose como si sus zapatos no le quedaran bien.  **"Yo sólo... no puedo explicarlo..."**  Su cara se contrae como si hubiera peleado una batalla dentro de su cabeza y hubiera perdido. Apoya las manos en la mesa, mirando intensamente los restos de mis panqueques.  **"Mira, ¿puedes decirme cómo lo hiciste? He estado enloqueciendo tanto, que esos idiotas siguen diciendo que había algo en las bebidas, pero no es así como ocurren las alucinaciones masivas, sé lo que vi, y no tiene sentido".**

Sus palabras resonarían por todo el lugar si no fuera tan ruidoso. Hay un aspecto salvaje alrededor de sus ojos y sus dedos se enroscan en la mesa como si pudieran cortar ocho pistas separadas en el laminado. Me doy cuenta de que Raymond no sólo está nervioso. Está conmocionado. Le cae un rayo y yace allí con la mente abierta. Ya no es tan gracioso.

Veo que sus padres se interesan por su comportamiento, su lenguaje corporal. Tal vez sospechando que este no es su hijo saludando a unos amigos. Intercambio una mirada con Chloe, con la ceja levantada en cuestión. Ella asiente con la cabeza, porque está viendo lo que yo estoy viendo.

Me hago a un lado para hacer espacio.  **"Siéntate con nosotras, Ray. Te contaré una historia. No creo que haya nada de malo en contarle a Ray nuestra historia, ¿verdad, Lisbeth?"**

Toma un trago de su cerveza. Lo está haciendo para dar un efecto dramático. **"Claro que no, Laurie."**

**"Ray ya me conoce como Max."**

**"Oh, oops. No lo sabía. Pero eso no importa de todos modos, ¿verdad?"**

**"Sí, lo es".**  Raymond sigue ahí parado, dudando.  **"¿Tus padres están de acuerdo con que te sientes con nosotras, Ray?"**

**"Sí, sí... sí, debería preguntar. Sí."**

Comienza a volver a hablar con ellos en un estupor en blanco, quizás sorprendido de que estuviéramos de acuerdo tan fácilmente. Dudo que mamá y papá estén dispuestos a dejarlo ir si mantiene la misma cara conmocionada hasta el final.

**"Ahora me siento mal. Parece un buen chico. Podría haberlo quebrado."**

Chloe levanta su botella de cerveza para brindar.  **"Bienvenido a nuestro mundo roto, RayRay. Gracias por ayudarnos a matar el tiempo hasta que Helen se ponga en contacto esta noche. ¿Cuánto le vas a decir?"**

Me encogí de hombros. **"¿Todo?"**

Ella se encoge de hombros a cambio.  **"Sírvete tú misma. Podríamos inventarnos una historia también, podría ser divertido. Todo vale en la Tierra de Nunca Jamás".**

**"Me siento responsable, sin embargo. Estoy pensando en dejar que guarde una nota o algo así. Es sólo un chaval, debería ser inofensivo, ¿verdad?"**

**"El Max moral ataca de nuevo. Serías una criminal terrible, nena".**  Chloe se pone de pie. " **Mientras empiezas con eso, voy a romper la presa".**

Tomo su mano y llevo sus dedos a mis labios. Huelen deliciosos. **"Ya te echo de menos".**

**"Vaya, que pegajosa. Dame un poco de espacio para respirar, mujer. Diviértete con nuestro nuevo amigo, ahora vuelvo".**

A pesar de sus palabras me da un buen apretón de manos antes de soltarme. Raymond, volviendo a nosotras con pasos tentativos, observa el intercambio con tímida curiosidad. Antes de caminar hacia el baño, Chloe hace que todo se vea como le haces señas con la mano, preparándolo apropiadamente para el temor y la aprehensión. Acaricio el asiento a mi lado.  **"No tengas miedo, nosotras somos los buenas. Más o menos."**

Raymond se sienta a mi lado como si el cojín de cuero estuviera lleno de chinchetas.

 **"Relájate, Ray. Estamos casi a punto de..."**  Chloe sube por detrás de nosotras y apoya una mano en la mesa.

 **"Por si no estuviera lo suficientemente claro",**  dice mientras lo mira fijamente,  **"si le tocas un solo pelo de la cabeza, te haré atravesar la pared". ¿Lo tienes?"**

 **"Sí, sí, sí. Lo tengo."**  Chloe mira un poco más.  **"Lo tengo, señora."**

**"Bien".**

Ella se va de nuevo. La sigo con mis ojos, con ganas de ir a su lado. Es como si siempre hubiera una cuerda que alargara la distancia entre nosotras, tirando de mí hacia donde quiera que ella esté.

**"No le hagas caso a Lisbeth, es muy protectora conmigo. No te hará daño sin una buena razón".**

No lo sé. Es divertido, supongo.

**"Uh, vale."**

**"¿Tienes hambre, Ray? ¿Deberíamos pedirte algo?"**

**"N-no, yo... no hay forma de que pueda comer algo ahora mismo."**

Sonrío amablemente. Bueno, espero que sea una sonrisa amable, en todo caso.  **"Escucha, hoy estaba montando un espectáculo para asustarlos. No soy un monstruo raro, sólo soy una chica con algunas... habilidades. ¿Recuerdas hace cinco meses, cuando los pájaros empezaron a morir y la nieve bajo del cielo en mitad de un día soleado"**

**"Oh. Sí. Por supuesto."**

**"Ese fue el día que ella murió frente a mis ojos... y posteriormente descubrí que podía manipular el tiempo."**

Está mirando y parpadeando como si le hubiera pedido que me diera la raíz cuadrada de cuatrocientos treinta y dos.  **"Espera, ¿viaje en el tiempo?"**  Baja la voz. **"¿No... teletransporte? ¿O telequinesia, tal vez?"**

**"Eso parece desde tu punto de vista. Aquí, mira este salero. Estate a tento"**

**"Y... ¿sí?"**

**"¿Estás seguro? No le quites los ojos de encima".**

**"Uh, vale."**

Espero unos segundos, luego lo tomo y lo pongo en mi bolsillo.

**"¿Qué?"**

Hago un rebobinado corto. El pequeño contenedor de sal simplemente ha desaparecido. Ojalá hubiera pensado en hacer esto en aquel entonces, mucho más fácil que contar monedas de un bolsillo.

**"Vuala".**

**"¡Whoa, qué! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"**

**"Lo agarré en el futuro, y luego volví a este momento."**  Lo saco con una floritura. **"Ta-da!"**

**"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"**

**"Baja la voz, Ray. La gente está tratando de tener una comida tranquila."**

**"Lo siento. Lo siento. Pero, mierda. Mierda, esto es tan heavy..."**

**"Háblame de ello. ¿Quieres oír toda la historia ahora?"**

Está asintiendo como si estuviera perdido en el desierto y le acabo de ofrecer un trago de agua. Así que sigo adelante y empiezo a contar, desde la amistad de la infancia, la muerte de William y la mudanza a Seattle. Me pregunto si Chloe sabía que ahí es donde yo empezaría.

LE estoy hablando de mi primera visión y de los primeros juegos en Blackwell. Rachel y Nathan y Victoria y Mark Jefferson, sí, Mark Jefferson-David Madsen e incluso Alyssa, ella también recibe una mención. Hecho curioso: David sacó al hermano menor de Ray de entre los escombros y lo puso a salvo. Un pueblo pequeño.

Las migrañas, las hemorragias nasales, el tiempo de congelación y cómo le fallé miserablemente a Kate Marsh. Saltando a través de las fotos -no, todavía no tengo idea de por qué lo hice, estoy abierta a ideas - líneas de tiempo alternativas, la playa y el granero todo el camino hasta el Salón Oscuro y más allá.

Es extraño cómo el contexto puede cambiar tanto el tono de una historia. Cómo puede dar forma. Imagínate contárselo a mis padres o a un terapeuta. Implícito o no, siempre habría el deseo de consuelo, comprensión, parentesco. Sé que lo diría con mucha culpa y disculpas tácitas entre líneas.

No hay nada de eso ahora. Se siente raro incluso pensarlo, pero soy una figura de autoridad aquí. Hablo de todo esto con un cierto sentido de desapego. Respondo a las preguntas como si le pasara a otra persona. Una vez que Chloe regresa, se sienta y escucha con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, esa chispa de diversión que ocurre antes de una sonrisa. Ella me deja hablar a mí, y mientras hablo de todo lo que pasamos en ese entonces... me doy cuenta de que es una historia increíble.

 **"Al final tuvimos una opción."**  Sin pensarlo, mi mano se extiende sobre la mesa. Los dedos de Chloe encuentran los míos, como imanes extraídos de polos opuestos. **"Podría volver y dejarla morir, y tal vez eso detendría la tormenta. O podríamos simplemente... ver cómo sucede".**

Raymond todavía parece que está trabajando en algunos problemas matemáticos serios.

 **"No lo entiendo",**  dice. Parecen ser sus cuatro palabras favoritas.  **"¿Cómo puede detener una muerte provocar un tornado? Es el tiempo, no le importa lo que hagamos. Volver no habría tenido sentido, elegiste lo único que podías tener."**

**"Excepto que no elegí quedarme. Volví y dejé que el arma se disparara, y como Nathan Prescott fue arrestado, Jefferson pronto lo siguió. Se descubrió toda la trama, Kate nunca subió al techo y la tormenta nunca llegó. Mis poderes desaparecieron y me dejaron enterrar a la persona que amaba".**

**"¿Qué? Pero..."**  Sus oscuras cejas están tejidas con tanta confusión que pronto podrían convertirse en un signo de interrogación.  **"Pero estás aquí. No lo entiendo."**

 **"Cambié de opinión en esa realidad. Murió sola, enfadada y asustada en el suelo de un baño. Su familia estaba destrozada. Ella era mi heroína y todos hablaban de ella como si fuera una criminal".**  En algún momento dejé de hablar con Ray y empecé a mirar a los ojos de Chloe.  **"No podía vivir con ello, la amaba demasiado. Encontré una forma de recuperar mis poderes, y por eso estamos todos aquí ahora mismo".**

Ya se lo he dicho antes, ¿no? ¿Terminé rebobinando esa parte, como si fuera a recuperar todo esto?

Bueno, no importa. Lo diré de nuevo. Podría decirlo mil veces y aún así envolver mi corazón alrededor de los sonidos.

La actitud de "culo duro y engreído" de Chloe cae como un disfraz barato, revelando tanto amor en su mirada que no puedo tener ni un poquito de culpa en mi pecho en este momento.

**"Entonces... ¿podrías haber detenido el tornado?"**

Y la vieja Chloe entra en acción. **"Pobre de ti si de tu boca sale una palabra acusadora",**  le dice ella, pero mis dedos acarician el dorso de su mano y la retienen.

**"Está bien, está bien. Es una buena pregunta".**

Me dirijo a él de nuevo.  **"He pensado mucho en eso, sabes. Realmente me di una paliza por ello. Pero...al final, la verdad es que no pude. Quiero decir..."**  Inclino mi barbilla en la mesa donde sus padres están terminando su comida.  **"No conozco a tu familia, pero parecen muy unido. Míralos y di que puedes dejar que alguien los asesine delante de ti para evitar esa tormenta".**

No sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero no voy a mentir, ver sus rasgos cambiar gradualmente es una experiencia satisfactoria. Desde el borde del juicio hasta la víspera de la comprensión, hasta incluso...la simpatía. Es una buena validación que no sabía que anhelaba, aunque su reacción podría haber sido diferente si hubiera perdido a sus padres a causa de la tormenta.

Sólo abre la boca para responder cuando el primer grano de hielo golpea el cristal de la ventana.

Le sigue otro. Y otro, y otro, hasta que se convierte en un tamborileo incesante que atrae la atención de todos en el restaurante. El estruendo de los platos y los cubiertos se detiene, las conversaciones llegan a un final abrupto. Algunos se paran de sus taburetes en el bar para mirar hacia afuera, a las manchas acuosas de todo el vidrio, al granizo del tamaño de una canica que rebota con fuerza en el pavimento.

En una noche despejada, iluminada por la luna, se está produciendo una tormenta de granizo torrencial en Arcadia.

Chloe y yo nos miramos fijamente. La conversación ocurre sin que pasen palabras entre nosotras. Mientras tanto, el pavor es como una nube tangible que se eleva por todo el comedor, impregnando el aire que respiramos, porque muy pocos no han notado a los pájaros muertos, y ahora... esto. Es un patrón que no se olvida fácilmente.

Raymond está mirando el cristal con un horror que se arrastra lentamente.  **"Está sucediendo de nuevo",**  dice, características perseguidas por recuerdos demasiado recientes.  **"Estabas diciendo la verdad ahí arriba, todo va a volver a pasar..."**

Chloe se endereza en su asiento y habla sobre los estruendosos tambores, su voz clara y confiada como una campana brillante al mediodía. **"Mañana seremos mensajeros de la perdición."**  Primero me mira a mí y luego a Ray.  **"Y tú nos ayudarás, muchacho. Podemos convencerte a ti y a todos los demás".**

**"¿Qué?"**

Le puse una mano en el hombro. Chloe tiene razón, hemos estado haciendo esto solas durante demasiado tiempo.  **"Eres nuestro primer recluta, Ray. Vas a escuchar el resto y luego escribirás una nota a tu pasado, y yo te daré la nota hace dos horas. Tenemos que averiguar qué debe decir para que sea de mayor ayuda".**

Chloe suspira.  **"Parece que es hora de que David también lo sepa todo."**  Se hunde un poco, como si la perspectiva de explicarlo ya pesara sobre sus hombros. **"Mierda, esto va a ser un montón de trabajo."**

**"¿Deberíamos abortar esta noche y concentrarnos en esto?"**

Ella piensa en ello, aunque puedo ver la respuesta más o menos inmediatamente después de preguntar.  **"Joder, no. Esto podría ser culpa de Prescott. Si hay algo que necesitamos saber más que nunca es lo que está tramando."**

**"Tienes razón".**

**"Esto es tan surrealista",**  murmura Raymond. Sus ojos se mueven entre mi y Chloe, hacia las ventanas destrozadas por el granizo, hacia mí. Parece perdido, conmocionado...y, honestamente, bastante inútil por el momento.

Pobre chico. No quiero alardear ni nada de eso, pero me gustaría creer que hice un trabajo mucho mejor en aquel entonces para lidiar con mi mundo al revés. Si yo fuera como Chloe, le estaría diciendo que-

**"Oye, despierta, amigo. Mantén la calma, no ayudarás a nadie si te lo haces encima".**

**"Lo siento..."**

Bueno, tal vez fue un poco dura, pero sí, lo que dijo. No nos acobardaremos de miedos si nos ponemos manos a la obra. Si hubiéramos intentado hacer algo desde el primer día, ¿a cuántas personas podríamos haber salvado?

En lo mas profundo del País de Nunca Jamas, nos preparamos para un desastre sobrenatural que ha regresando a este pueblo. El aguanieve golpea contra el cristal en olas estruendosas, como si el cielo mismo se derrumbara sobre nuestras cabezas.


	11. Deus Ex Sommia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los cuatro capítulos restantes serán publicados a la vez el 8 de mayo, ¿Por que eses día? Pues porque se cumplen 5 meses desde que lo empece a traducir xD

 La guardia de seguridad atraviesa el bloqueo apresurada. Chloe ya está apuntando con un arma a la mujer; dispara sin pensarlo dos veces, porque sabe que nada me molesta más que ver cómo la lastiman.

Incluso antes de que su bala pueda ser disparada, retrocedo en el tiempo.

**"Ya revisaste los estantes, los dos primeros archivadores y el escritorio."**

**"Está bien."**  Chloe se dirige al tercer archivador y comienza a buscar archivo tras archivo, uno por uno. Lleva un tiempo.

Cosas de negocios.  **"Contabilidad de la casa".**

**"Veinte segundos para que la guarda derribe la puerta. Sólo queda el ordenador".**

Su ritmo es rápido, pero no tenso en lo más mínimo.

**"Esta protegido con contraseña. Puedes entrar y tomar el disco duro más tarde, pero no creo que sea éste. Demasiado despejado. Demasiado fácil."**

No quiero hacer esta comparación. Realmente no quiero hacerla. Esta cosa es seria, de vida o muerte, es como si tuviera un cáncer terminal y la única cura esta en este lugar.

Pero honestamente, sí, se siente como un videojuego. Un FPS controlado por voz donde mis acciones afectan el resultado de lo que sucede en la pantalla. Lo que Chloe ve y oye es transmitido a través de la diminuta cámara de su auricular, de muy alta resolución, pero temblorosa y algo entrecortada la mayor parte del tiempo. Como intentar jugar a Dishonored en Blackwell, mi portátil podría haber sido nuevo, pero no tenía lo que se necesitaba.

Irrumpir en el edificio ha sido lo peor hasta ahora, el constante esfuerzo de mantenernos a salvo para obtener un resultado óptimo, ya que cualquier otra cosa podría poner en peligro nuestras situación; el cierre de toda la propiedad y la alerta máxima. ¿Que me descubran? Rebobinar. ¿Encontrar una ruta mejor? Rebobinar. ¿Chloe dice que puede ser más silenciosa o más rápida? Rebobinar. Al menos aún no hemos muerto.

Ayudó que la Residencia Prescott no sea una fortaleza. Por fuera, es sólo una mansión de cinco millones de dólares con vistas a un enorme césped y una cerca perimetral un tanto alta. Tiene seguridad privada, pero es sólo un tipo aburrido con un traje en la puerta y otro en la puerta principal. Tiene cámaras activadas por movimiento, como encontramos en un rebobinado anterior, pero una vez que las encuentras no son rivales para el traje negro de Chloe, las gafas de visión nocturna y el uso cuidadoso de los puntos ciegos, o un clip de alambre bien colocado. Después de pasar, subió tranquilamente a un balcón y abrió un agujero a través de un cristal como si fuera una puta superespía. Si tienen un sistema de alarma antirrobo, es silencioso o no se activó con su trabajo cuidadoso.

EL único reconocimiento que hizo una vez entro reveló sólo al personal de limpieza y a un guardia de baja estatura. La información de Helen es cierta: se supone que los Prescott van a asistir a algún tipo de gala o recaudación de fondos o lo que sea en Olympia, y luego se quedarán en su lujosa habitación de hotel toda la noche.

Ahora veo a Chloe entrar en el dormitorio principal, encendiendo todas las luces y sin preocuparse por el ruido. Me convenció de que lo hiciera así, ya que es mucho más rápido. Unos minutos después de mi segunda medianoche, dar marcha atrás en el tiempo está resultando mucho más fácil que permanecer despierta. Espero que Chloe encuentre algo que podamos fotografiar para que no tenga que entrar yo misma.

Está ocupada sacando cajones de sus rieles y tirando todo al suelo para inspeccionarlo.

**"Te estás divirtiendo demasiado destrozando el lugar, Lizzy."**

" **Busco diversión en dondequiera que pueda encontrarla. Es sólo ropa y mierda de dormitorio normal hasta ahora".**  Se acerca a las mesitas de noche y empieza a destrozarlas. Se detiene en el cajón de abajo, en el lado izquierdo de la cama.  **"Ooo, cerrado. ¿Qué estas escondiendo, Sra. Prescott?"**

**"¿Qué tan metida crees que está en todo esto? Me pregunto si ella lo sabe".**

**"No dudo que ella..."**

La vigilante de la noche aparece de la nada y se dirige directamente a mi novia, la ladrona despreocupada.

Rebobinar.

**"Ve a por la mesita de noche que esta a la izquierda, en el cajón de abajo."**

**"¿No puedo destrozar el lugar? "Mi yo pasado siempre se lleva toda la diversión".**

**"No te quejes y date prisa, Pantera Rosa".**

**"Vaya. ¿Qué tan retro-hipster pueden llegar a ser tus referencias?"**

**"Cierra el pico. Guardia en cuatro minutos."**

Sin dudarlo un instante, Chloe patea el cajón hasta que consigue romperlo. Bastante impresionante, considerando que está usando unas zapatillas bastante ligeras.

**"Sigo siendo la campeona absoluta en abrir cerraduras con ganzúas."**

**"Estoy asombrada de tu maravillosa habilidad con las ganzúas. ¿Cuál es el botín?"**

**"Un montón de astillas y... hmm. Un hermoso diario bordado, por lo que puedo ver. ¿Premio gordo tal vez?"**

**"Depende de cuánto implicada este la Sra. Prescott en esta Asociación del Mal".**

El cuaderno de notas es hermoso, con un diseño en forma de telaraña plateada que cubre un lujoso color malva con un bordado intrincado. Chloe lo abre de par en par en la primera página y lo mantiene ligeramente a un lado para que quede centrado en la cámara.  **"Captura de pantalla".**

**"Son fotos, en realidad."**

**"Eres una n00b en estas cosas."**

Se siente ridículo tomar fotos de la pantalla del portátil con mi teléfono, pero es más sencillo de esta manera para viajar en el tiempo. Ella va pasando páginas con mi señal, sin molestarse en mirar el contenido. Lo revisaremos más tarde. O antes. Lo que sea.

Excepto...huh.

 **"Querido diario"** , leí en voz alta, **"Hoy vi un árbol. Aquí hay una representación de dicho árbol. Es sólo... ¿la figura de un palo?"**

 **"¿Qué?"**  Se toma un segundo para leerlo.  **"¿Qué demonios?"**  Chloe se remonta un poco.  **"Querido diario, hoy me siento triste. Ahora describiré lo triste que me siento.**

_Muy triste._

_Terriblemente triste._

_Inconsolablemente triste._

_Eternamente triste._

_Algo triste._

**"Y luego una figura de un palo con una cara triste. Es curioso, se parece mucho a tus figuras de palo".**

**"Uh... ¿ok? ¿Es todo así?"**

Voltea más páginas, hojeando.

 **"Querido diario",**  vuelve a leer, **"Hoy he visto tres pájaros. Estaba tan emocionada que los pintaré en la siguiente doble página".**  Chloe da vuelta a la página. **"¿Puedes ver el dibujo?"**

**"¿Son... tostadoras? ¿Con alas?"**

**"Definitivamente son tostadoras con alas. ¿Esta loca esta mujer?"**

**"Creo que... ¿esto es un diario irónico?"**

**"¿Quién diablos lleva un diario irónico?"**

**"Dianne Catherine Prescott, aparentemente. Quizá tenga un sentido del humor muy privado. Hagamos fotos de todo, que mas da."**

Hay unas cincuenta páginas.

**"Espera, vuelve. Había un bosquejo real de alguien."**

Chloe lo busca.  **"¿Esto?"**

**"Sí. Es... es eso... ¿qué demonios? ¿Esa es Kate?"**

Hay una descripción intrincadamente detallada de una chica cayendo, dibujada desde la perspectiva de alguien que mira desde abajo. Sus extremidades están extendidas, como si tratara desesperadamente de encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse. El terror es claro en cada línea que traza sus rasgos.

Es exactamente igual a Kate Marsh. Tiene fecha del 8 de octubre de 2013.

 **"Querido diario",**  leí en voz alta,  **"Hoy un ángel ha caído del cielo. Su sangre ahora mancha nuestro nombre, pero se lavará pronto. Junto con todo lo demás".**

**"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa esto?"**

Sigue adelante. Lo leímos en un silencio atónito.

_La elegida de Bluewing es muy torpe en este momento. Obviamente puedo ver su potencial (¡obviamente!), pero aún nos queda mucho trabajo por hacer. Si tan sólo estuviera inclinada a escuchar a su coordinador más a menudo, podría tener algo de práctica real antes de que Sean tenga que intervenir. A veces me siento mal por estas chicas. No pidieron nada de eso._

_Qué pensamientos tan sombríos tengo una vez más en esta maravillosa noche. Me siento tan inspirada por este eclipse solar de hoy. Tal vez debería pintar más tostadoras voladoras._

**"Max... esta perra loca está metida en algo grande".**

**"Esto es una locura. Significa... que ella sabía todo tal y como sucedió. Tal vez antes de que ocurriera. Tenemos que leer cada palabra que escribió en esta cosa."**

**"¿Es ese tu nombre oficial? ¿'Bluewing es el la elegida'?"**

**"No lo sé, supongo. No creo que pueda estar hablando de nadie más".**

**"Habías tenido los poderes durante dos días enteros en ese momento, y ella se quejaba de que no sabías lo que estabas haciendo... Que se vaya a la mierda".**

La guardia irrumpe e inmediatamente recibe un disparo porque Chloe no está de humor para perder el tiempo.

 **"Por el amor de Dios, no se puede trabajar en paz por aquí."**  Pasa a la página siguiente.  **"Toma todas las fotos para que podamos seguir adelante por ahora. Las leeremos todas juntas cuando terminemos, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**"Vale..."**

A medida que avanzamos, repaso brevemente el texto y los dibujos. No lo entiendo todo, mis esperanzas de obtener información útil no son muy altas.

Ahora rebobina la muerte de esa pobre mujer, por el amor de dios. Algo me dice que va a morir un par de docenas de veces antes de que acabe la noche. La primera muerte fue horrible. Ahora es más que nada... incomoda. ¿Cuánto falta para que la muerte de esta inocente mujer no sea más que una molestia?

**"Sólo quedan los armarios. Revisa debajo de la cama también."**

Chloe encuentra gran alegría en voltear toda la cama, el marco, los postes de la cama y todo lo que esta a su paso. Ella no encuentra nada más de importancia, y así que volvemos al pasillo, antes de todo el caos causado por Chloe.

 **"Encontré algo prometedor en el dormitorio principal"** , le digo.  **"Sólo queda la antigua habitación de Nathan."**

Sabemos que es de Nathan por el sutil mensaje grabado en la puerta de madera:  _La guarida de Nate. Aléjate._  Sí, en realidad tallado en él con algún objeto afilado.  **"¿Crees que deberíamos molestarnos? La habitación de su hermana fue un desperdicio total."**

Chloe de repente se anima.  **"Ooh, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? ¿Qué tan cansada estás?"**

**"Estaré bien. Cualquier cosa por ti, mi dulce amor."**

**"Pfft. ¿Podrías grabarme destrozando su habitación para que pueda verlo más tarde?"**

**"¿En serio? El tipo estaba mentalmente enfermo, Chloe. Era más una víctima que cualquier otra cosa."**

No veo exactamente el encogimiento de hombros, pero puedo decir que está ahí.

 **"Él mató a Rachel",**  dice simplemente.

**"Sí, lo sé. Pero ya se ha ido. Pagó por lo que hizo. Quiero decir...probablemente es un santuario a su hijo muerto ahí dentro, se sentiría un poco mal entrar y joderlo, ¿no crees?"**

**"Supongo".**

**"Bueno, aún podemos hacerlo si crees que te ayudará. Catarsis y todo eso. Si soy honesta, después de lo que te hizo... no me importaría mirar."**

**"No, está bien. No hablaba en serio. Pero deberíamos mirar de todos modos."**

No puedo culparla por sentirse así. Todas las explicaciones racionales de lo que Nathan Prescott hizo se fueron por la ventana en el momento en que recuerdo la foto de Chloe en el cajón de su dormitorio. Mi Chloe, sola, drogada e indefensa. Puedo entender las razones detrás de sus acciones, pero no creo que pueda perdonarlo.

La puerta se abre girando suavemente el pomo. Los recuerdos de su dormitorio me vienen a mi mente y espero ver obras de arte perturbadoras, equipos caros, líneas frías y muebles sobrios. Tal vez una muñeca hinchable, en alguna parte.

Chloe entra en una habitación, sin nada de piso a techo. No hay nada que buscar una vez que pulsa el interruptor de la luz, y de hecho parece que el espacio nunca estuvo habitado: no hay defectos en el papel pintado verde, no hay marcas de muebles en el suelo laminado de madera, no hay manchas o basura o una mota de polvo. El único armario empotrado en la esquina es tan estéril como el resto.

" **Vaya",**  respira Chloe. Está de pie en medio de la habitación, mirando a su alrededor con consternación.  **"Demasiado poco para ser el santuario de su hijo muerto."**

**"Está, como...agresivamente vacío. Como si lo hubieran borrado."**

**"¿Qué clase de padres hacen esto?"**

**"Del tipo que requieren citas para la interacción padre-hijo?"**

**"Amiga, así es. Me había olvidado de eso. Al menos es una habitación menos para buscar, ¿verdad?"**

**"Supongo que..."**

**"¿Adónde vamos ahora, Oráculo?"**

**"Espera, déjame decirle esto a la Chloe que lo recordará."**

**"Muy bien. Deslízate rápido al pasado, Max".**

**"Espero que sepas que me has acostumbrado a decir eso, ¿no? Espero que estés orgullosa de ti misma."**

**"Ahora puedo morir en paz. Vamos, Maxfly, vuela a través del tiempo y ponte a trabajar.**

**"Maldita sea, Chloe."**

Volvemos al pasillo.

 **"Ya terminamos aquí"** , le dijo. " **Mayormente basura hasta ahora, excepto por un extraño diario en el dormitorio principal. Baja, espera ¿Cuánto te he dicho del diseño? Lo olvidé."**

**"Hasta ahora he estado haciendo lo que me pedías, jefa. Sólo sigo tus ordenes. Salté por el balcón y me escabullí por el pasillo."**

**"Así es, tuvimos que rehacerlo todo por las cámaras. Se estaba volviendo un poco confuso seguir la pista."**

**"Viaje en el tiempo, ¿confuso? Naa-a-a-ah. Suenas cansada, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado rebobinando todo esto?"**

Consulto el pequeño reloj de pulsera que me dio como equipo. No es un reloj normal, así que cuenta el tiempo máximo correctamente.  **"Muestra las tres y veinte, así que eso hace que sean... unas buenas cuatro horas, creo."**

**"Pobrecita. Vamos a terminar, dime qué queda."**

**"Hay una biblioteca con aproximadamente un millón de estanterías, una sala de trabajo que probablemente era el estudio de fotografía de Nathan y otro taller que probablemente pertenece a Dianne Prescott. Y luego las Puertas Misteriosas".**

**¿"Puertas misteriosas"?**

**"Necesitamos unas tarjeta de acceso. Uno se llama Sala de Arte, la otra guardia de la casa está justo enfrente de ella. La otra es una puerta blindada que entra al sótano. Acordamos dejarla para el final."**

**"¿Una puerta blindada? ¿"Estilo Habitación Oscura"?"**

**"Esperemos que no sea más que un simple refugio contra tormentas."**

**"Sí, claro. ¿Estás segura de que quieres dejar eso para el final? Dudo que valga la pena repasar todo lo demás, y eso podría llevar horas".**

**"Prefiero ser minuciosa. No te preocupes por mí, estoy lista para soportar largas horas. Mi torrente sanguíneo es básicamente cafeína en este momento".**

**"Alguien irá a los arbustos muy pronto..."**

**"Menos mal que estoy fuera de tu campo de visión. Entonces, vayamos a la biblioteca. Tendrás que bajar por la escalera para que el guardia no te vea".**

**"Sabes, esto sería mucho más fácil si la matara en silencio antes de empezar."**

**"Chloe, no."**

**"¿Qué? No será real. Al final te lo llevarás de vuelta. Y es 'Lizbeth' para ti, ¿recuerdas?"**

**"Me siento tonta llamándote así, y es real. No vamos a matar a nadie así. No quiero que empecemos por el camino equivocado, abriendo la caja de Pandora aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"**

**"No es que quiera hacerlo, pero tendré que lidiar con ella en algún momento, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que ya lo he hecho, en realidad. Y cuanto más tiempo se tarda y más se rebobina, más cansada estas. Sólo estoy pensando en cuatro dimensiones, Maxfly."**

**"Sobreviviré. No vas a matar a nadie a menos que te provoquen. ¿De acuerdo?"**

Ella suspira, y puedo escuchar una vuelta de ojos en su susurro.  **"Bien, supongo. Parece una línea arbitraria para trazar ahora, especialmente desde que..."**

**"Bueno, lidiaremos con ellos en su momento. La biblioteca es bajando y el pasillo a tu izquierda".**

Se siente como si quisiera discutir el punto un poco más, pero Chloe se empieza a mover. Hay mucho terreno que cubrir.

Sé que tiene razón. Es una distinción arbitraria. Sin embargo, me gustaría aferrarme a nuestra ya cuestionable humanidad por un tiempo más, mientras tenga la opción...

Las siguientes dos horas de búsqueda cuidadosa a través de Prescott Estate dan los frutos agridulce que prevenía Chloe. Sean Prescott disfruta de las cosas mundanas, ya sean películas, programas de televisión o novelas. Dianne Prescott es una escultora talentosa, aunque caprichosa. Nathan era un artista muy decente, un prometedor fotógrafo, y no siempre era del tipo perturbador. Navegar a través de sus obras de arte cada vez más oscura y su temática fue como una línea de tiempo para la progresión de su enfermedad.

Dicho esto, encontramos algunas colecciones muy deterioradas en su estudio. No había necesidad de que su médico advirtiera a sus padres: tenían que ser conscientes de su peligroso estado mental. Ellos sólo... eligieron ignorarlo. ¿Cómo habrían ido las cosas si Nathan hubiera recibido la ayuda que necesitaba?

Ahora son las 11:34 p.m. otra vez. Chloe se para en la entrada del comedor, lo más cerca que puede estar sin ser vista de la mujer que está haciendo guardia. Podría decirse que estoy un poco familiarizada con su procedimiento en este punto: si Chloe hace suficiente ruido, la mujer reportará que dejó su puesto al resto de guardias y luego ira a investigar. En el caso de que Chloe sea vista en persona, la mujer pedirá inmediatamente refuerzos y, bajo amenaza de fuerza mortal y con autoridad autorizada y blablabla, se dedicará a arrestarla Los guardias se reportan entre sí cada treinta minutos de manera clara y puntual, exactamente cada hora y media. Este debe ser el trabajo absolutamente más aburrido y soporífero de todo el universo, pero la mujer está claramente comprometida con la tarea.

Y ahora, sólo para darle un poco de variedad y para darle a su presencia un propósito real, Chloe sale corriendo de su escondite, su mano ya levantada y su arma apuntada de acuerdo a mis instrucciones (ya ha fallado cuatro veces,tiro difícil con un arma extraña e imprecisa). Las puntas de las pistolas paralizantes se disparan desde el arma antes de que la mujer pueda procesar todo lo que esta ocurriendo. Le dieron justo en el pecho, provocando una sacudida insanamente dolorosa, Chloe está encima de ella al momento siguiente.

Saca la cinta, y de nuevo sus manos, antebrazos, tobillos y rodillas y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, su boca son cubiertas. Apenas puedo entender lo que veo en la cámara, pero parece que hasta ahora todo va según lo previsto. Nada de golpes en la cabeza ni de torpes luchas esta vez. Por el amor de Dios, que funcione impecablemente para que no tenga que soportar esta horrible tensión de nuevo.

La mujer todavía está temblando para cuando Chloe termina. **"Debería ser suficiente"** , me dice, con la voz llena de adrenalina. La guardia no tiene que estar fuera toda la noche, sólo el tiempo suficiente para abrir una ventana de tiempo útil para nuestra operación. Por lo que a mí respecta, podemos reciclar los mismos veinte minutos tantas veces como queramos.

**"Espero acordarme de decirte en la línea de tiempo final que eres jodidamente increíble".**

**"Lo sé, cariño. ¿Estás viendo esto?"**

La entrada se sumerge unos metros en la pared, formando un gran arco adornado. Aunque están hechas de madera, las puertas dobles parecen de varios centímetros de grosor y extremadamente sólidas, construidas para soportar cualquier cosa que no sea un ariete. Estoy bastante segura de que ni siquiera una de nuestras bombas de tubo de confianza lo haría. A la izquierda de la puerta, hay una pequeña pantalla de LEDs con una ranura para insertar tarjetas, y justo debajo de ella... una almohadilla numérica.

No puedo contener un gemido de nerviosismo.  **"Por favor, que nuestra preciosa tarjeta sea suficiente. No más búsquedas de código de cuatro dígitos".**

**"Esto parece bastante avanzado. Podría tener... un código de seis dígitos".**

**"El material de mis pesadillas. Bueno, veamos si las aventuras de BetaMax han valido la pena".**

Chloe se quita su pequeña mochila y saca la tarjeta. Lo sostiene en la ranura.  **"Momento de la verdad".**

**"Deja de ser tan bromista y ponlo".**

**"Las bromas son la mitad de la diversión."**  Inserta la tarjeta Prism como si estuviera pagando en la gasolinera. Hay un pitido apagado, el panel se ilumina en verde, y las puertas hacen un sonido de claxon un poco fuerte. Se mueven hacia adentro de una manera que casi parece... solemne.

Más allá de las puertas, un pasaje corto. Y al final del pasillo, otro conjunto de puertas, también abriéndose. Chloe mira al suelo y puedo ver el parquet siempre tan pulido bajo sus pies, dando paso a una hermosa baldosa de mármol más allá de la segunda puerta. Chloe mira al techo y puedo ver los sensores de movimiento instalados en cada esquina del pasillo. Hace un sonido desagradable.  **"¿Crees que la tarjeta también se encargó de eso?"**

**"Entra y averígualo, supongo. Te cubro las espaldas".**

**"Si de repente exploto, no me hables de ello."**

**"Trato hecho".**

La guardia temporalmente indispuesta sólo señala que está recuperando el conocimiento con un profundo jadeo sobre la cinta en la boca mientras Chloe da un paso por encima del primer umbral. Apenas está a dos pasos en el pasillo cuando los sensores se encienden en rojo, una alarma suena fuerte y las puertas delante y detrás de ella inmediatamente golpean con un fuerte estruendo. Chloe intentando escapar, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Golpea con el puño la barrera inmóvil.  **"¡Mierda!"**

**"¿Chloe? ¿Todavía puedes oírme?"**

**"¡Sí! Apenas!"**

Necesita gritar por el ruido repentino. La maldita cosa está tan alta que tengo que bajar el volumen.

**"Te llevaré de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?"**

"¡Espera, déjame probar algunas cosas primero! ¡Información útil!"

Ella termina corriendo y lanza todo su cuerpo detrás de una patada a las puertas que conducen a la habitación.  **"¡Jódete, puerta!"**

Se recupera como si hubiera chocado con una pared sólida.

**"¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea!"**

**"Eso parecía doloroso."**

**"¡Fue doloroso, sabelotodo!"**

Se recupera rápidamente y piensa por un momento, luego se estira de puntillas y agarra los sensores de movimiento, pero están firmemente incrustados en sus enchufes. Después de medio segundo de reflexión, da un paso atrás, saca su pistola y apunta a una de las diminutas lentes opacas.

**"Tal vez no deberías..."**

Chloe dispara. La bala rebota salvajemente y se aloja en su pierna.

**"¡Joder!"**

**"Oh, Dios mío, vale, probemos otra cosa."**

**"Se acabo, deja de hacer estupideces..."**

Rebobino a mitad de la marcha antes de que pueda lastimarse más. Estoy sacudiendo la cabeza, acurrucada en el asiento trasero de nuestro coche. Cuanto más cambian las cosas, más permanecen igual.

El panel se ilumina en verde. Las puertas se abren.

 **"¿Ves los sensores de movimiento?"**  Digo. " **Te detectarán al momento."**

**"Oh. ¿Este es el segundo asalto, o han habido más?"**

**"Segundo asalto".**

**"¿Sugerencias?"**

**"Bueno... supongo que deberíamos asumir que el teclado controla la alarma. Así que tal vez necesitemos encontrar el código, de alguna manera."**

**"Oh. Yay."**  La cámara gira inmediatamente hacia la guardia medio inconsciente.  **"Alguien de por aquí podría ser capaz de proporcionar esa información."**

**"¿Crees que te lo dirá si lo sabe?"**

**"No. Obviamente no."**

Hay algo en su tono que hace que la boca de mi estómago se enfríe. **"Así que..."**

**"Así que primero veamos qué dice".**

La mujer necesita unos minutos más antes de recuperarse completamente. Sus ojos se centran en Chloe, hirviendo de hostilidad. Su cabello está atado en una larga y densa cola de caballo y lleva un traje de pantalón oscuro. Es ese elegante estilo de guardaespaldas otra vez que aparentemente es el último grito en estos días.

Chloe se pone de cuclillas a su lado. **"Hola. Hola. Tengo un pequeño problema. Supongo que no sabes el código para desactivar la alarma, ¿verdad?"**

Su boca aún está cerrada con cinta adhesiva. No hace ningún esfuerzo por asentir con la cabeza.

**"¿Quizás podríamos tener una conversación? Te lo advierto, compórtate. Haz mucho ruido y sucederán cosas malas. Tengo tu arma y tengo una propia. Nos entendemos, ¿verdad?"**

No hay respuesta. Chloe suspira y tarda un poco en rasgar la cinta para poder despegarla. "Ahora, vamos..."

La mujer inmediatamente escupe en la cara de Chloe.

**"Wah! ¿Qué demonios...?**

**"Me he meado encima, idiota."**

**"¡Qué diablos mujer! Tienes suerte de que lleve la máscara, si no, sería mucho menos indulgente".**

**"Estaba apuntando a tus ojos, déjame intentarlo de nuevo."**

La cinta se vuelve a poner a toda prisa. Chloe saca su Glock. La presiona contra la rodilla de la mujer.

**"Mira, estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas ser amigable. No tengo nada personal contra ti. Voy a intentarlo de nuevo, y tal vez esta vez te comportes. ¿De acuerdo?"**

**"Chloe, no le hagas daño."**

**"Mi compañera aquí"** , se toca el auricular, **"Me dice que deje de jugar. Me gusta hacerle caso. Pongámonos serias".**

Vuelve a quitar la cinta. El guardia no escupe esta vez, pero la enemistad es lo suficientemente intensa como para aumentar el espacio entre ellas.

**"¿Y bien? ¿Conoces el código o no?"**

**"Sí. Es alfanumérico. Prepárate."**

**"¿En serio? Sólo hay números..."**

**"Es Uniforme, Uniforme, Charlie, Kilo, Yankee, Oscar, Uniforme. ¿Anotado?"**

Hay una breve pausa en la que puedo imaginar perfectamente a Chloe parpadeando pensativamente mientras los engranajes de su cabeza descifran laboriosamente el alfabeto de la OTAN.

Ella se levanta y se da la vuelta, hablando conmigo en su lugar.  **"Se supone que somos los buenos, ¿por qué todos son tan idiotas con nosotras?"**

**"La hiciste mearse encima, Chloe."**

**"Buen punto."**

La mujer habla.  **"No pasé por dos malditas pruebas para ser intimidada por una idiota con ganas de morir. Tengo curiosidad por saber quién mierda es tan estúpida como para meterse con los Prescott. "Son el tipo de gente con el poder de arruinar tu vida por capricho, no puedo imaginarme lo que le harán a tu estúpido trasero cuando descubran lo que sea que estés tramando."**

Chloe se vuelve de nuevo. **"Mira, Srta. Bocazas, no hay forma de que me entretengas un cuarto de hora hasta que tu amigo de afuera se registre, así que no lo intentes."**  Su mano oscurece la cámara por un momento, así que solo puedo asumir que acaba de quitarse su máscara de ninja.  **"Tengo un arma secreta que me respalda."**

La expresión de la guardia, endurecida por la batalla, se quiebra por primera vez, aunque sea brevemente. **"Tú eres la chica Price. Maldita sea".**

**"¿Oíste eso Max? Somos famosas."**

**"Sí",**  dice la mujer,  **"Los peligrosos asesinos en serie tienden a ganar notoriedad".**

La reacción de Chloe es rápida y repentina. Una mano golpea la garganta de la mujer y la presiona contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

**"Te olvidas de la parte en la que nos atacaron en mitad de la noche, perra. Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido en defensa propia, así que no te atrevas a jugarme la carta justa. Vosotros imbéciles le vendisteis el alma al diablo por un puto cheque".**

**"Mierda. Chloe. Chloe, cálmate. No vale la pena".**

**"¡Esta gente tiene agallas! ¿Puedes creerlo? No queríamos tener nada que ver con todo esto, nos han arruinado la vida, y ella se atreve a tirarnos esta mierda a la cara? ¿Qué diablos le pasa al mundo?"**

**"Suéltala, Chloe. Le estas haciendo daño".**

Respira hondo una vez, y luego afloja el agarre. La guardia chisporrotea durante un rato, pasando por los dientes apretados.  **"Sí...esto ciertamente parece...defensa propia..."**

Chloe está mirando a la mujer.

**"Ella no va a hablar. ¿Qué tan reacios somos a la tortura estos días?"**

**"No, no, no, no, no, no, somos extremadamente reacios a la tortura. Vamos, somos mejores que eso. ¿Verdad?"**

Ella hace una pausa. Una pausa demasiado larga.

**"No lo sé. Parecía que funcionaba para ti".**

**"Esa no era yo, ya me entiendes. Tú misma lo dijiste, estaba quebrada, más allá del bien y del mal. No seas así, por favor."**

**"No será real, sabes. Nada de esto es real. No creo que lo hayas interiorizado todavía."**

**"¡Es real para mí! Lo recordaré todo, y no quiero recordarte haciendo algo así. Sé que has... pasado por mucho. Pero no torturamos a la gente, pase lo que pase. ¿De acuerdo?"**

Chloe se toma un momento para pensarlo. La mujer está callada, mirando, escuchando.

**"Vale. Tienes razón, lo siento. Es... bueno, me alegra que te sientas así. Deberías hablarme de esto cuando terminemos esta noche".**

**"Lo haré, y me aseguraré de que no se rebobine. Gracias por escuchar".**

**"Lo intento. Así que... ¿volver a hacerlo, supongo? ¿Crees que conoce el código? Se supone que son cosas de acceso de alto nivel. La perra obviamente está tratando de entretener, y apuesto a que es leal como un perro desde que está dentro de su casa. Espera un segundo."**  Ella empuja a la guardia con el pie. **"¿Cuánto te dice Prescott, de todos modos? ¿Sabes que podemos viajar en el tiempo?"**

La expresión en la cara de la mujer es toda la respuesta que necesitamos. Se parece a alguien que sabe que se están burlando de ella.

 **"Claro",**  dice ella.  **"Todo es parte del entrenamiento estándar. Tenemos superpoderes propios, los refuerzos volarán hacia mi en cualquier momento".**

Me hace reír, a pesar de todo. **"Sabes, me gusta un poco."**

**"Eso es porque eres rara."**

**"Busca en sus bolsillos. Si encuentras alguna ventaja, me rebobinaré y podremos hacerle algunas preguntas, sólo para asegurarnos de que no será de ninguna ayuda".**

Encontramos en su cartera; una tarjeta de identificación, un teléfono, un clip extra para su arma y un paquete de chicles de nicotina. Estamos de acuerdo en que podría ser suficiente.

Así que volvamos a... sí, exactamente cuando Chloe mostró su cara. Ese era un buen lugar.

**"...un arma secreta que me respalda."**

La expresión de la guardia, endurecida por la batalla, se quiebra por primera vez, aunque sea brevemente.  **"Tú eres la chica Price. Maldita sea".**

**"Chloe, escucha, acabo de rebobinar. Dile que Lauren Frost quiere hablar y ponle el auricular. Llámala Sarah".**

**"Muy bien, genial. Sarah, ¿verdad? La Srta. Frost dice que quiere hablar contigo. Quédate quieta un momento".**

El desconcertado ceño fruncido sobre la mujer es muy satisfactorio. Ni siquiera se resiste a que Chloe le transfiera el equipo a su cabeza.

**"¿Sarah Marianne Dawson? Soy Lauren Frost. Me disculpo por el trato que mi amiga le ha dado. Desafortunadamente tuvo que actuar con decisión para evitar que pidieras refuerzos prematuramente".**

Pasan un par de segundos.  **"¿Cómo coño sabes mi nombre?"**

**"Tenemos muchos recursos a nuestra disposición, Sarah. Conocemos el nombre y la dirección de cada una de las personas empleadas dentro de la finca. Mucho más que eso, en realidad. Por ejemplo, el nombre de su gato es... Snuffles, ¿sí? ¿Un siamés atigrado? ¿Cómo está Jake, por cierto?"**

La gente realmente lleva sus vidas en sus teléfonos móviles. Tal vez debería protegerlo mejor que con un solo barrido de pantalla.

Todo lo que puedo ver es la reacción de Chloe a la expresión de Sarah; Chloe tiene esa sonrisa a medias en su cara, que sólo puede significar cosas buenas.

 **"¿Es una amenaza,"**  pregunta la mujer, " **O sólo... una demostración de poder?"**

**"No lo sé. ¿Cuál sería más efectivo?"**

**"Me importa una mierda quién eres o qué quieres, puedes tomar tus amenazas y metértelas por el culo."**

**"Vale, es bueno saberlo. Un segundo, déjame rebobinar".**

**"¿Qué?"**

Oh, rompecabezas de diálogo, como me encanta. Esperemos que esta vez esto nos lleve a algún lado.

**"¿Es una amenaza, o sólo... una demostración de poder?"**

**"No estoy amenazando a nadie, todo lo contrario. Quiero reclutarte."**

Otra pausa. Los rasgos de Chloe se vuelven curiosos.

**"¿Quieres que traicione a los Prescott y rompa mi contrato?"**

**"Creo que serías una excelente adición a nuestro equipo. Te hemos observado durante algún tiempo. ¿Es el doble de tu salario actual un buen punto de partida? Dime tu precio, Srta. Dawson".**

**"Si me hubieras estado observando durante algún tiempo, sabrías que no soy una maldita mercenaria. Esto sólo te hace susceptible a la traición. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer realmente?"**

Hm.

Bueno, Chloe mencionó que los que trabajaban dentro de la casa habrían sido elegidos por su lealtad.

**"¿Es una amenaza, o sólo... una demostración de poder?"**

**"Sólo una manera de dar a entender de que no estamos bromeando. Los Prescott van a caer, Sarah. Van a pagar por todo lo que han hecho".**

**"Dios todopoderoso, y yo que pensaba que eras otra niña rica asquerosa con demasiado tiempo libre con un proyecto de caridad. ¿Estás apoyando a Price y a Caulfield? ¡Son terroristas corporativos!"**

Chloe frunce el ceño, cruza los brazos. Apuesto a que le cuesta una semana de fuerza de voluntad mantener la boca cerrada.

Suspiro dramáticamente. **"¿Es esa realmente la historia que te cuentan? Qué triste."**

**"Caulfield asaltó una oficina en Portland el mes pasado y mató a seis personas antes de salir. ¿No es eso cierto?"**

**"Bueno... um. ¿Cómo sabes eso?"**

**"Ese es mi trabajo, y es absolutamente cierto. No sé qué tipo de venganza tienes, pero yo no negocio con terroristas".**

**"Espera, pido una segunda oportunidad."**

**"¿Qué?"**

Rebobino, rebobino. rebobino y pronto encuentro una buena respuesta.

**"...mató a seis personas antes de salir. ¿No es eso cierto?"**

**"Si esa fuera toda la verdad, ¿no crees que sería una conocida fugitiva? ¿Cazada por la policía y Seguridad Nacional y todo eso? Pero no, todo se maneja internamente, ¿no? La policía no ha estado involucrada en ningún momento. Me pregunto por qué será".**

Le da una pausa, puedo sentirlo. La expresión áspera de Chloe se suaviza un poco. Desearía que la cámara fuera desmontable para poder leer las reacciones del guardia de primera mano.

**"Podría hablar contigo durante horas sobre las cosas horribles que esta gente ha hecho, pero sé que eres una profesional y que no traicionarás a tu jefe ni romperás tu contrato. Pero escucha, la puerta está abierta, como puedes ver. Hemos pasado por mucho dolor para llegar hasta aquí. Todo lo que necesitamos ahora son esos números".**

El tiempo pasa en un silencio tenso. Mis pensamientos se remontan a la adorable foto de su teléfono, la de un gato siamés sobre un joven dormido. Era una gran foto.

 _Recuérdalo._  Recuerdo sus mensajes a su padre, y su lista de la compra para el fin de semana. Cada uno de los oponentes que enfrentamos es un ser humano.

Sarah Dawson respira profundamente y sacude la cabeza.

**"Aunque quisiera ayudarte, cosa que no hago, no tengo ni idea de cuál es el código. No lo dicen en voz alta y yo nunca trato de espiar".**

Finalmente, la confirmación. Después de todo, hemos llegado hasta aquí. Suena honesta.

**"¿Quién entra ahí, exactamente?"**

**"Los Prescott, por supuesto, ¿quién más?"**

**"¿Dianne y Sean?"**

**"Y sus hijos, cuando estaban cerca. Es sólo la Sra. Prescott durante mi turno, principalmente. Se queda hasta tarde. Ella es... excéntrica. En realidad, sería mejor que viviera allí".**

**"Espera, ¿Sus hijos? ¿La hermana de Nathan también?"**

**"Sí. Kristine. Pero solamente la he visto entrar una vez. Salió furiosa de allí llorando, gritando que la dejaran sola. Ellos...discutían frecuentemente, era imposible no escucharlos. Enviar a la chica a otro continente fue probablemente lo mejor para todos, si te soy sincera".**

**"¿Sobre qué discutirían? ¿Cosas típicas de adolescentes?"**

Sarah respira sobre el micrófono.  **"No hay nada típico en esta familia. Es como si vivieran en un mundo completamente diferente"**

**"¿Oh? ¿Cómo es eso?"**

**"El mismo mundo en el que vives, ¿verdad? El mundo donde el dinero,los derechos y de las prioridades enrarecidas han jodido las prioridades, porque el pago de las facturas nunca se convierte en una preocupación. La gente que lucha por poner comida en la mesa no tiene tiempo para luchar en guerras encubiertas".**

**"Mis luchas me parecen extrañas incluso a mí, así que veo tu punto. ¿Sabes lo que hacen en esa habitación, Sarah? ¿Por qué la protegen así?"**

**"¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por entrar y ni siquiera sabes lo que hay ahí? Demasiado para tus 'vastos recursos', ¡qué graciosa!"**

Repensar, rebobinar, re-formular.

**"Mis luchas me parecen extrañas incluso a mí, así que veo tu punto. ¿Sabes lo que estás protegiendo, Sarah? ¿Tienes idea de lo que realmente estás protegiendo? No es una simple colección de arte. Puedo decirte eso".**

**"Me asignaron a este puesto, y voy a hacer mi trabajo. No me pagan por hacer preguntas".**  Ella lo considera por un tiempo.  **"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan malo es lo que hay ahí dentro?"**

Así que ella no sabe nada al respecto. Sin embargo, la información sobre la vida diaria de los Prescott podría resultar útil en algún momento.  **"No me creerías aunque te dijera lo que son capaces de hacer. Pero de nuevo, tal vez lo harías. Debes haber visto suficiente en esa casa para haberte dado cuenta..."**

La radio de dos vías conectada al hombro de Sarah de repente crepita viva.

**"Knuckles, ¿estás ahí o no? No me hagas entrar para encontrarte dormido otra vez. Cambio."**

El gemido de Sarah es espeluznantemente familiar. Es exactamente el mismo tono que podría tomar con algunas de las travesuras de Chloe.  **"Santa madre de Dios, la única vez que debía seguir el maldito protocolo correctamente, y lo estropeáis".**

**"Oh. Es cierto. Así que por eso estabas tan habladora ahora."**

**"¿Qué, de repente pensaste que éramos amigas? Mis pezones se frieron, estoy pegada al suelo y me estoy cocinando en mi propia orina. Vete a la mierda, muchas gracias".**

El hombre vuelve a salir en la radio.  **"¿Sarah? ¿Estás ahí? Cambio."**

Chloe se pone de cuclillas, le echa una mano al botón de la radio y aparentemente presiona su arma contra el otro hombro de Sarah. **"Informar de que todo está bien",**  dice ella.

**"Sí, seguro que sois los buenos, ¿cómo podría dudarlo?"**

**"En realidad,"**  le digo,  **"Es hora de salir de este callejón sin salida, no creo que pueda conseguir nada más aquí. Ha sido toda una experiencia conocerla, Srta. Dawson".**

**"¿Qué?"**

No voy a mentir, no derramaré lágrimas por deshacer estos últimos treinta minutos. El rebobinado sigue siendo suave, pero estoy empezando a sentir la tensión. Un latido sordo entre los omóplatos y algo que se siente como un ligero mareo que hace cosquillas detrás de mis ojos, y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, por supuesto, el cansancio de Dios sabe cuántas medias-noches en las que he estado despierta, litros de café de ida y vuelta recorriendo mi flujo sanguíneo. El mero número de viajes cortos a través del tiempo lentamente me afecta, y con este nuevo desarrollo de eventos parece que estamos lejos de haber terminado aquí...

Ahora son las 11:28PM de nuevo, y Chloe está entrando al comedor desde la entrada más alejada del puesto de Sarah.

**"Hola, preciosa. Hemos vuelto de la Sala de Arte".**

**"Oh. Vale. ¿Sigue Bunker?"**  Su susurro es tan silencioso que apenas puedo oírlo

 **"Sí".**  Comienza a ir en la otra dirección de inmediato. "Puede que ni siquiera puedas entrar. Había una alarma protegida por un teclado en la Sala de Arte, y no tenemos idea de cómo conseguir el código".

Ella detiene su merodeo lento. **"¿Así que no entramos?"**

**"No."**

**"Lo que significa..."**

**"Sí, pronto será mi turno si no encontramos lo que estamos buscando en el búnker. La alarma debería ser pan comido para mí".**

**"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que odio esa idea?"**

**"Primera vez esta noche, en realidad."**

**"Bueno, odio esa idea."**

**"Lo sé. Hablaremos de ello."**

**"Eso haremos".**

Chloe pronto se esconde en la oscuridad total a medida que se adentra en la mansión. Se pone las gafas de nuevo, y yo pulso la tecla que permite la visión nocturna. Probablemente podría haber pagado la mitad de mi matrícula con el dinero que gastamos en todo el equipo. Supongo que nos hemos convertido en los verdaderos ninjas de Blackwell.

Al final del pasillo, al pie de una escalera de dos niveles, hay una puerta de bóveda esperando. Con una iluminación en blanco y negro, "espeluznante" no es suficiente. La puerta no sólo es similar a la que se encuentra debajo del granero en las afueras de Arcadia, sino que tiene exactamente el mismo diseño y construcción. La única diferencia es la ranura para la tarjeta de claves en lugar de una cerradura con combinación.

**"Joder, Max. Estoy tan contenta de que estés ahí, estaría más que asustada ahora mismo sin ti cuidándome."**

**"No está vigilado, tal vez es sólo un refugio contra tormentas."**

**"¿Qué tan probable crees que sea?"**

**"Um, ¿cero posibilidades?"**

**"Sí. Eso es lo que yo pensaba."**

Las escaleras terminan en un amplio pasillo, tal vez de diez pies de baldosas hasta la bóveda. Hay un sutil zumbido corriendo a través de las paredes, bajo sus pies. El marco está iluminado en un blanco tenue, y una cúpula vidriosa brilla de color rojo por encima de la ranura para tarjetas.

Chloe prueba el mango de la rueda gigante, pero no se mueve. Se quita su pequeña mochila y saca la tarjeta. La sostiene en la ranura.  **"Momento de la verdad".**

**"Deja de ser tan bromista y ponla".**

Se ríe nerviosamente. **"Ja. Pensé en hacer la misma broma tonta otra vez, ¿eh?"**

La tarjeta entra. La luz cambia a verde. Se oye un zumbido en la puerta, seguido de un click aburrido.

Chloe vuelve a intentarlo y empieza a girar. Pone más energía en ello. **"Esto me trae recuerdos increíbles, ¿a ti no?"**

**"Oh, sí, esos eran buenos tiempos. Sólo un psicópata y asesino en serie tras nosotras. Lo de siempre, nada extraño."**

**"Además del tornado y los superpoderes."**

**"Además de eso, sí."**

La manija golpea hasta detenerse. Hay un graznido metálico y cavernoso cuando la puerta se abre hacia adentro. Las barras halógenas a lo largo de todo el techo se iluminan automáticamente, revelando un vestíbulo totalmente blanco, entradas a más habitaciones, una intersección en forma de cruz. Hay una cámara en la esquina más alejada, cubriendo toda la zona.

Chloe empieza a entrar.  **"Esto... no parece un refugio contra tormentas."**

**"No, no lo hace. Es..."**

Cinco o seis habitaciones conectadas por pasillos. Muy blanco y antiséptico, bien iluminado. Cámaras en cada esquina.

Hay una presión dentro de mi cabeza, una leve incomodidad, y luego el auto se derrite a mi alrededor. Mis párpados de repente se sienten como pesas de plomo, es una experiencia difícil sólo para mantenerlos abiertos. Mis pensamientos caminan una milla bajo el agua, pesados y perezosos. A través de la neblina veo mis manos atadas con cremallera frente a mí, un brazalete de metal que sujeta un tapón intravenoso truncado a mi muñeca derecha. Mis uñas están dentadas y ensangrentadas. Es blanco a mi alrededor, y es sólo después de unos segundos que me doy cuenta de que no son mis pies los que me llevan hacia adelante. Estoy flanqueada por dos hombres, y entre ellos sostienen mi peso como si estuviera hecha de poliestireno.

**"Se está despertando."**

**"Date prisa entonces."**

La mayoría de mí tiene miedo a la muerte en un estupor drogadicto. Es la misma sensación que sentí en el Cuarto Oscuro, la misma impotencia aterradora que impide que mis miembros hagan lo que les digo. Me está llevando rápidamente al pánico.

Pero una parte de mí...hay una parte de mí que sigue sentada en el coche, consciente de lo que está pasando. Es otra visión, sangrando a través de las barreras de mis múltiples personalidades. Poco a poco puedo sentir la tela en los asientos, oler el aroma a cereza del ambientador que se encuentra en los conductos de ventilación, escuchar las llamadas cada vez más urgentes de Chloe para obtener una respuesta. Trato de responder, y sólo el murmullo más ligero sale de BetaMax.

**"Chloe..."**

**"Mierda, hombre, tiene la edad de mi hermana. ¿Cómo puede ser tan peligrosa esta chica?"**

**"Es una especie de súper espía, no sé. Está por encima de nuestra paga, amigo. Sólo haz lo que te dicen".**

**"Max, vamos, contéstame. Las luces parpadean en verde en el transmisor, se supone que la conexión sigue siendo buena. Más te vale que no estés teniendo una visión ahora mismo, estaría súper jodida".**

Es casi imposible para mí pensar claramente a través del algodón en mi cabeza, pero bajo todas las silenciosas sospechas que el fantasma alrededor de mi cabeza, uno de ellos sobresale tan claramente como el sol en el cielo nocturno sin estrellas: De todas las pesadillas y tormentos que he sufrido hasta aquí, ninguno pesa tanto en mi alma maltratada como el puro temor de que Chloe pueda estar a su merced, sola detrás de esta puerta segura, varada. ¿Estoy consciente en este momento? ¿Podré retroceder en el tiempo más allá de esta visión? Trato de concentrarme en sus palabras con el mayor esfuerzo mental, el miedo cada vez mayor en su voz, mi archienemigo más grande de todos al ser destruido. Excluir cualquier cosa que no sea un fragmento de mi yo presente aquí y ahora.

La visión continúa. Estoy siendo atada firmemente a una silla, completamente asegurada en su lugar, así que no puedo moverme ni un centímetro. Me traen un teléfono y lo dejan en el escritorio que tengo a mi lado.

Recuerdo aquello.

**"Tengo que empezar a moverme si no contestas pronto. Malditas visiones, siempre en el momento perfecto".**

**"Srta. Caulfield. Esta conversación hace tiempo que debería haber tenido lugar. Me disculparía por el trato que ha recibido, pero no creo que sea muy receptiva a tal cosa en este momento. La dejaré ser un poco más lúcida antes de continuar".**

Mierda. Estoy tratando de dejar el flashback, pero ¿debería? Tal vez pueda aprender más sobre este lugar, tal vez algo que BetaMax olvidó mencionar, u olvidó por completo. Pero Chloe... podría ser capturada, o podría tener que empezar a disparar para escapar. Podría desmayarme completamente si me concentro en la visión, y si no puedo rebobinar desde aquí, la única manera de arreglarlo sería con un salto de foto.

Odiamos los saltos de fotos. También odiamos no saber lo que está pasando.

**"Muy bien, voy a buscarte. Dios, por favor, que estés bien. Deséame suerte para salir de aquí. Te amo."**

El temblor en su voz. La sombría determinación de sus palabras. Ellos rasgan mis pensamientos más ferozmente de lo que el miedo por mi propia seguridad jamás podría hacerlo.

**"Chloe..."**

**"Está sana y salva, aunque hemos tenido que someterla unas cuantas veces. Su bienestar depende en gran medida de usted ahora, Srta. Caulfield".**

Me golpeo contra mis ataduras. Déjame ir, no puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo arriesgarme a que se lastime, o arriesgarme a arruinarlo todo a través de una foto. No sé cuánto tiempo durará este flashback, pero cada segundo-

**"Mierda, saben que la bóveda está abierta. Me están esperando, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..."**

Estoy apretando los ojos en ambas realidades. Despierta. Esta es mi mente. Tengo que elegir, tengo el control.

Un disparo atraviesa los auriculares. " **¡Venid a buscarme, malditos hijos de puta!"**

**"Oh Dios, Chloe, espera, estoy tratando de alcanzarte..."**

**"¡Max! Max, ¿estás bien?"**

Estoy de vuelta. Todo está de vuelta. La pantalla muestra una vista temblorosa de la entrada abierta de la bóveda desde el interior, y el arma de Chloe apuntando hacia ella.

**"Tuve otro extraño flashback, pero ya pasó, ¿estás bien?"**

**"Estoy de perlas".**  Hay movimiento en la pantalla, y Chloe dispara de nuevo.  **"¡Inténtalo de nuevo y verás lo que pasa, imbécil!"**  Se acurruca detrás de la esquina para cubrirse.  **"Mierda, ¿entonces te desmayaste? ¿Estamos atrapadas aquí?"**

**"Yo... no lo sé. Tal vez. ¿Qué tan mal estás ahora mismo?"**

**"Más o menos. Estoy bastante segura de que esta es la única salida, no tengo idea de cuántos guardias hay ya. Y no sé si podría salir de aquí con arma en mano, no importa cuántos intentos tenga. Has visto por ti misma cómo es la entrada, no hay cobertura allí. Así que, sí, estoy bastante jodida".**

"Lo siento, intenté volver antes..."

 **"Basta, está fuera de tu control. Por eso nos llevamos los Selfies".**  Apunta y vuelve a disparar; se oye un grito ahogado en la entrada.  **"¡Inténtalo de nuevo, te reto, joder!"**  Ella vuelve a esconderse.  **"Salta a la foto en el coche, dame instrucciones muy claras de lo que debo hacer, y esperemos que no ocurra ninguna locura."**

**"Espera, déjame intentar rebobinar primero, esto aún puede ser salvable."**

**"Adelante, pero si tuvieras una visión, preferiría no esperar demasiado."**

**"No importa lo que pase... eres increíble Chloe. Te amo."**

**"Vaya, está bien. Gracias por eso. Te veré en el otro lado, Super Max. Ahora, si me disculpas, no hay forma de que pueda quedarme aquí, así que voy a tratar de hacer que Trinity les patee el trasero".**

**"¿Qué?"**

Chloe se quita el auricular y lo deja en el suelo, apuntando cuidadosamente a la entrada.  **"Disfruta el espectáculo",**  dice. Luego entra en el marco, acelerando hacia la puerta abierta. Dispara varias veces mientras corre, las balas chocan contra la puerta, rebotan contra el marco y se entierran en la pared. Fuego represivo.

Largas pisadas truenan sobre los azulejos blancos, sus hombros largos, su pelo azul oscuro sopla detrás de ella en el viento, Chloe salta en el último momento y se zambulle a través del umbral como si las leyes de la física no se aplicaran a ella. Ella gira en el aire, apunta detrás de la puerta y abre fuego, y sigue disparando a través del deslizamiento en su espalda en el movimiento más agresivo que jamás he visto a nadie hacer. Un guardia, presumiblemente Jacob, grita de dolor.

Sarah Dawson, sin embargo, está esperando al otro lado, más arriba de las escaleras. Chloe intenta cambiar de objetivo, pero sé que es demasiado tarde.

Quieta. Vuelve atrás.

Eso fue glorioso, pero no quiero ver cómo termina.

Con el corazón en la garganta, acelero el rebobinado. La foto es el último recurso. Si simplemente no puedo volver atrás como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora...

El rebobinado ocurre por el minuto en el que he estado completamente en esta realidad y luego... choca... contra algo...

No, no hay nada. Deja de pensar así, no es un "rebobinado" la que "pasa", soy yo, viajando en el tiempo, y al chocar contra esta barricada, la reconozco, porque ya he saltado por encima de ella antes. Sucedió tan rápido que no lo pensé, pero sí rebobiné a través de la visión que tuve en el baño de la casa rodante después de (¿antes de?) donde rompí la barrera anti-rebobinado dentro de mi mente. Llevaba tanta inercia en ese momento que ni siquiera se registró.

Y ahora, mientras trato de forzar mi camino en su contra, entiendo que esto no es una barricada en absoluto, sino... una desviación hacia un camino diferente. Eso es lo que pasa, ¿no? Cuando pierdo el conocimiento, el camino que recorro desaparece. Ya no hay un camino que seguir hacia el pasado. Pero si me mantengo consciente en el trance de la visión extraña, el camino se divide en senderos separados, y no puedo entrar en uno u otro, tengo que atravesar ambos.

A medida que abro mi mente a la posibilidad de que mi conciencia se doble en dos por sí sola, y ver ambas realidades retorcerse hacia atrás en la experiencia más extraña fuera del cuerpo que podría haber imaginado. Intento detener el retroceso a mitad de la visión, pero no puedo. Juega al revés casi por sí solo, como si hubiera comenzado un proceso que no puede ser interrumpido.

Me quedo tambaleándome en el otro lado después de pasar por la espeluznante división, y al igual que antes me encuentro retrocediendo a toda velocidad debido a la repentina falta de resistencia. Esta vez lo detendré mucho más rápido.

Chloe prueba el mango de la rueda gigante, pero no se mueve. Se quita su pequeña mochila y saca la tarjeta.

**"Para."**

Inmediatamente se pone en alerta máxima, saca su arma y mira el hueco de la escalera que hay detrás de ella.  **"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Aquí es donde BetaMax estaba cautiva."**

**"De ninguna manera. ¿Ya lo has visto?"**

**"Lo hice. Y verlo también desencadenó una nueva visión tan pronto como entraste. Fue terrible."**

**"Y... ¿Aún así puedes retroceder en el tiempo? ¿Cómo?"**

**"Me las arreglé, te lo explicaré más tarde, pero por eso estoy pensando... tal vez la próxima vez no tenga tanta suerte. Tal vez vea algo más y me golpee más fuerte, y tú te quedarás varada. Lo cual es muy malo, porque lo sabrán en cuanto entres".**

**"Mierda. Bueno..." Mira la tarjeta que tiene en la mano y la golpea sin hacer nada contra el cañón de la pistola. "¿Matarlos a todos?"**

**"Chloe..."**

**"¡Sólo bromeaba! Pero no podemos irnos, este lugar podría tener un cartel que diga'grandes secretos oscuros dentro'. Que tal esto: Cerraré la puerta detrás de mí, tú apagas el video y yo narraré. Problemas resueltos".**

**"Eso es..."**

Huh. No pensé en hacer eso. Y es probable que estos guardias no puedan acceder al búnker de la prisión, al igual que no pueden entrar en la Sala de Arte.

**"¿Sabes, Chloe? Eres mucho más inteligente de lo que creía."**

**"Guau, gracias por ese delicioso cumplido con el revés."**

**"De nada."**

**"Entonces... ¿Lista para para empezar, entonces?"**

" **Hagámoslo** ".

La tarjeta entra, la puerta de la bóveda se abre y Chloe se mueve rápidamente. He pulsado la tecla para desactivar el componente de vídeo de la señal. Supongo que podría simplemente cerrar los ojos, pero la tentación de mirar sería demasiado grande. Dejé que su voz guiara mis pensamientos, y mientras ella hablaba, las imágenes parpadeaban en mi cabeza como si yo estuviera allí como una versión alternativa de mí misma. Es completamente extraño.

**"Primera habitación a la izquierda. Taquillas vacías. Algunos estantes, un estante para armas, un mostrador. Sin usar y sin nada".**

Mi ropa, doblada en un estante al azar en una pequeña habitación con taquillas. Hay una foto en mi bolsillo.

**"Yendo a la derecha en la intersección. Una puerta a cada lado, callejón sin salida con una cámara".**

Me derrumbo contra la pared. La sangre mancha mis manos, gotea de mi boca y mi nariz. Rebobino otra vez, tengo que rebobinar otra vez.

**"Un almacén con toneladas de estantes vacíos. Hay mucho polvo por todas partes. Tal vez esto era un refugio contra tormentas, pero fue reutilizado".**

Hay una tormenta afuera. Incluso en este lugar, me llega en sutiles temblores y truenos.

**"Hay... una silla con correas, aquí. Una mesa y un espejo grande, probablemente un cristal doble como en una sala de interrogatorios. Joder, Max. Esto es están enfermizo".**

No puedo moverme ni un centímetro. Ser capaz de retroceder en el tiempo no tiene valor cuando no tienes control sobre tu cuerpo.

 **"Tía, esta puerta parece que podría soportar una bala de cañón y no moverse. Está abierta, sin embargo."**  Hay una pausa. **"Mierda. Es... una celda, hay una cama y... ¿qué coño es esa máquina en la pared? Esta gente está jodida de la cabeza, ¿cómo pudieron hacerte esto?"**

Lo he arañado hasta que me sangraron las manos. Conseguí arrancarlo, tuvieron que sedarme. Sale de la pared y entra en el brazalete de mi muñeca, y no puedo quitármelo.

**"Estos cabrones pagarán por esto. Me importa una mierda que no haya pasado. Vamos a hacer que lo paguen, Max".**

Quería hacerles daño. Quería hacerlos sufrir a todos, y lo hice, y en ese momento me sentí bien.

**"Esta habitación es como... ¿un gimnasio? Hay pesas, y una pequeña pista con distancias marcadas. Un reloj, otro espejo y una ranura debajo. ¿Dónde están todos los documentos y archivos, los ordenadores? ¡Cualquier cosa, vamos!**

Me dan un sobre sellado a través de la ranura, me dirán que rebobine por un cierto tiempo y luego se lo devuelvo. Quieren que mejore en todo lo que puedo hacer, me exprimen hasta que ya no puedo soportarlo. Y no sé por qué...

 **"Y aquí está la sala de seguridad. Hay algunos monitores y una silla, pero nada tiene energía. Déjame probar en la terminal. No. Un archivador...completamente vacío."**  Puedo oír la patada.  **"¡Maldita sea!"**

Siempre están mirando. Siempre ¿Cómo puede alguien ver todo esto con la conciencia tranquila?

Muestro mi dedo corazón a la cámara cada vez que uso el baño.

¿Son estos recuerdos reales, o cosas que imaginé al leer mi propia letra? ¿Quizás ambas cosas? Las imágenes en mi cabeza parecen demasiado específicas.

**"Chloe...este lugar estaba equipado con un solo propósito en mente. No hay nada para nosotros aquí."**

**"Vamos, no puedo irme con las manos vacías después de todo esto..."**

**"Tenemos el diario raro."**

**"Eso no puede ser suficiente. ¿Estás segura de que no pudimos encontrar la forma de entrar en esa estúpida sala de arte?"**

Pienso en ello por un momento. **"Abre las puertas y luego corta la electricidad, tal vez. Pero incluso si lo logramos, las puertas se abrieron solas y luego se cerraron de golpe como si fuera un resorte. Creo que el poder los mantiene abiertos cuando usas la tarjeta".**

**"Vale la pena intentarlo".**

**"No lo sé, ¿en serio? Estoy lista para dejarlo aquí. Sabes que puedo entrar sin problemas, hagámoslo y acabemos con esta noche".**

**"Sabes que odio esa idea."**

**"Bueno, no puedo seguir con esto por mucho tiempo. No quiero añadir otra hora de rebobinados constantes sólo para acabar entrando de todos modos. Estoy empezando a sentirlo, y tendríamos que derribar a Sarah de nuevo, encontrar los interruptores y correr hacia ellos en el momento adecuado, luego encontrar el generador de emergencia porque sabes que no será tan fácil, y después de todo eso-".**

**"Vale, vale, lo entiendo."**

Puedo imaginarla fácilmente, con los brazos cruzados mientras cada uno de sus rasgos se permite un enfurruñamiento petulante.

**"Estuviste increíble, Chloe. Estoy tan asombrada de ti después de todo esto. Quiero decir, aún más asombrada."**

Ella sopla un aliento divertido. **"Desvergonzada dulzura. Será mejor que me lo digas a la cara también".**

**"Oh, lo haré."**

Ella suspira profundamente. **"Supongo que esto es todo, entonces. Tan anticlimático, que ni siquiera puedo destrozar el lugar. No hay nada que entregar".**

**"No todo puede terminar en explosiones y deslizamientos de poder, mi heroína. ¿Qué hay de esos monitores? Apuesto a que puedes destrozarlos".**

**"Sí, supongo que podría, pero como sea. Llévanos de vuelta, policía del tiempo. Y lo mejor de todo, prepárate para una Chloe bastante malhumorada, estaba realmente convencida de que esta vez podría mantenerte fuera de esto".**

**"Muy bien. Te veré antes, mi amor."**

**"Que imbécil que eres".**

Soplo un beso al micrófono, y así comienza el rebobinado de larga distancia, de vuelta a las nueve de la noche y los preparativos en el coche.

A medida que viajo hacia atrás y reviso mentalmente todo lo que acaba de suceder, más que nunca siento la necesidad de seguir explorando estos poderes. Puedo correr por esta línea de tiempo como Chloe puede correr por una sala de baldosas blancas. Puedo dividir mi conciencia y seguir senderos separados de recuerdo. ¿Qué tal si saltas y saltas? ¿Qué tal si eliges el momento al que quiero volver? ¿No es eso lo que hago con las fotos, tomar un atajo de alguna manera? ¿Cuánto control puedo tener si me esfuerzo lo suficiente?

Incluso con lo que está en juego, las graves consecuencias y el calabozo ultra espeluznante de nivel SuperMax, es una especie de...

Oh, Espíritu Azul envuelto en misterio, ayúdame, es demasiado tentador incluso solo pensar en ello.

* * *

Estamos afuera, estacionadas fuera de la vista, pero no muy lejos de la propiedad. Una manta se extiende sobre el capó, nuestras espaldas descansan sobre el parabrisas. Chloe está comiendo su hamburguesa, yo estoy comiendo mi mazorca de maíz, y estamos mirando las capturas de pantalla de las anotaciones del diario como si las hubiera escrito un extraterrestre y las hubiera dejado para que las descifráramos.

Se remontan a 2010 y son más una secuencia de garabatos sin sentido que entradas significativas. Entre los caprichos, lo irónico y lo ocasional -algunas páginas realmente deberían tener una etiqueta de NSFW en algún lugar- se destacan seis entradas algo serias como recaudaciones en una convención de bufones. Ya los hemos leído un par de docenas de veces:

_**12 de diciembre de 2010** _

_El don de Nathan se manifiesta de forma errática. Sus trances lo dejan agotado y sin recuerdos de lo que pasó. Pronto ni siquiera funcionará sin medicación, y eso será básicamente el final de todo._

_Estoy decepcionada, pero no sorprendida. Conocíamos los riesgos, la probabilidad de que esto ocurriera nunca fue insignificante. En cierto modo es refrescante ver que algunas cosas siguen estando fuera de nuestro control._

_Esta realidad atípica ya se ha convertido en un hecho sólido, junto con todas las cosas terribles que deben suceder en ella, pero Sean se niega a escuchar, es un hombre ostinado. Cree que Nate sólo necesita una disciplina más estricta y la terapia adecuada. Es irracional, pero no lo culpo. Todavía es humano. Sigue siendo el padre de mi hijo._

_Qué lástima. Había tanto potencial. Es extraño, ¿no? ¿Aceptar así el destino de mi hijo? Nunca quise que este diario fuera otra cosa que una mofa, pero supongo que esta soy yo tratando de superarlo. Mamá se burlaba de ella misma, de la arpía sin corazón que era. Es bueno que ya no pueda opinar sobre este asunto._

_Toma, toma esto. La foto de abajo está llena de ironía moderna._

Se adjunta una foto de un Nathan más joven, doblado sobre una hoja de papel con un lápiz en la mano. La foto se centra en la mirada vacía de Nathan, la mandíbula caída y los labios babeantes. No parece tener ni idea de lo que está haciendo.

Es un poco desgarrador.

_**3 de febrero de 2011** _

_Aquí estoy, escribiendo en el diario otra vez. Supongo que entiendo por qué lo hago todo el tiempo. Necesito desahogarme, y Sean está fuera cumpliendo mis órdenes como un buen marido fiel está destinado a hacerlo._

_El comportamiento de Kristine es agotador. Sabía que estos años serían difíciles con ella, pero ninguna cantidad de conocimiento previo me habría preparado para esto, al igual que saber que el dentista está a punto de perforar un agujero en un diente no lo hace menos doloroso. Entrará en razón tan pronto como haya terminado esta rebelión infantil, aunque todavía veo una probabilidad de dos entre mil de que sucumba a la tentación y la estrangule. De una manera muy maternal._

_Me resulta irritante que insista en rechazar su herencia. Me molesta lo lejos que estará cuando finalmente la acepte. No tuve elección en el asunto, y fue para bien. Tener niños dotados para esto! Uno está condenado a la locura, la otra me detestará por el resto de su vida sin importar lo que haga. A veces me siento tan prisionera como el resto._

Debajo de las líneas hay un detallado primer plano de una niña que se despierta en su cama con unas manos delicadamente cuidadas presionando su cuello. Hay corazones de globo alrededor del dibujo.

Luego viene un montón de basura sin sentido.

**17 de marzo de 2012.**

_Sean puede ser un hombre frustrante. Sigue desconfiando de Samantha a pesar de mis garantías y no la dejo acercarse a él. Sé que ella es excéntrica, y su desconfianza hacia alguien que no puede leer es profunda, pero ella es un caso especial. Nos debe todo y haría cualquier cosa por esta familia. No hay ninguna probabilidad en ella. Cuando entro en la Sala de Arte y entendió lo que estábamos tratando de hacer, pude ver algo parecido al fervor religioso en sus ojos. Si Kristine hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera._

_Honestamente, Sam es la hija que desearía haber tenido. ¿Por qué el destino se burla tanto de mí?_

La escritura se entrelaza a través de un dibujo a toda página de una polilla atrapada en una telaraña, con una gran araña que se arrastra hacia arriba desde el marco inferior.

**5 de junio de 2013**

Esta muestra principalmente otro dibujo de una divertida mariposa, antropomorfa como una de las lindas figuras cómicas de Kate. Y aunque lleva un sombrero de graduación y una toga a juego, sus grandes ojos sobresalen en diferentes direcciones, como si no fuera el más brillante del lugar.

_Pobre chica. Pensará que se lo ha ganado._

_Supongo que sí, en cierto modo, pero definitivamente no con ese promedio._

_Arcadia Bay te da la bienvenida de nuevo, Miss Caulfield._

¿Me puede dar un poco más de miedo, por favor? Bueno, sí. Luego viene esta entrada sobre Kate, con todas sus horribles implicaciones, y luego, poco después, el dibujo de una puesta de sol en el mar, en la playa. Y donde normalmente debería estar el sol, no hay nada más que una mancha obscura. El horizonte oceánico es una concatenación de palabras que se extienden a lo largo de la suave línea de las olas.

_Mi hijo yace ahora en una tumba sin nombre._

_Para hacer realidad la probabilidad / ¿El don en su sangre se convirtió en su perdición?_

_Hizo su aportación / Ya no sufre más._

_Que su alma inquieta encuentre en la muerte / La paz que nunca pudimos prever para él._

_El joven enfermo pronto lo seguirá._

_Para él sólo habrá dolor._

También el faro de la derecha está formado exclusivamente por pequeñas palabras, que se repiten innumerables veces en sus contornos. _Este es el sacrificio que hacemos, este es el sacrificio que hacemos, este es el sacrificio,_ y así sucesivamente.

El resto del diario está lleno de garabatos abstractos y patrones enredados, del tipo que a veces se dibujan en el camino cuando se está aburrido. De vez en cuando parecen tener por lo menos el objetivo de llevar un significado más profundo, pero de nuevo no del todo. Las únicas palabras coherentes que pudimos encontrar están en algún lugar en medio del diario.  _De repente esto ya no es tan gracioso,_  es todo lo que dicen.

El último bocado de Chloe desaparece en su negra e insaciable boca de demonio. Todavía estoy ocupada con mi propia comida porque todavía tengo modales reales en la mesa.

 **"Bueno",**  comienza con la boca llena, mientras libera su regazo del poderoso enemigo que la había invadido poco a poco. Pero que no es un digno rival con la ayuda de las servilletas. Otro día sera migajas.

**"¿Y bien?"**

**"Bueno... esta mujer está totalmente loca."**

**"Sí".**

**"Eso es algo muy fuerte".**

**"Oh, sí."**

**"Dianne Prescott. ¿Completamente loca o pérfida mente maestra?"**

**"¿Por qué no los dos?"**

**"Así que supongo que vamos a tener que entrar en esa cámara de arte al cien por cien ahora, ¿verdad?"**

**"Más o menos".**

**"¿A qué hora? Todavía debes tener un amortiguador suficiente para que puedas escapar al pasado si algo sucede. Podría ser que alguien ahí dentro ya esté esperando a que de repente aparezcas de la nada."**

Tomaré lo que probablemente es mi último bocado por ahora. Mi apetito se esfumó rápidamente cuando me di cuenta por primera vez de lo que estaba escrito en este diario.  **"Min-nigh, I guegh?"**

 **"Suena bien."**  Se mete en mi bolsillo y encuentra el termo, pero trata de sacudirlo vacío en su mano.  **"Podríamos conseguirte aún más."**

**"Qué asco. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero otra gota de café y voy a vomitar".**

**"Muy bien. ¿Entonces sólo Red Bull o algo así?"**

**"Qué asco. ¿Empecé a beber esa cosa?"**

**"No, sólo puedo ver tus ojos cerrados, eso es todo."**  Juega con la bola de papel de aluminio y las servilletas en la mano antes de tirarla en dirección al cubo de basura que hay a un lado de la carretera. " **¿Cuántas horas has estado de pie desde la siesta de esta tarde?"**

Vuelvo a envolver mi mazorca con cuidado y la guardo para más tarde.  **"No lo sé, ¿Dieciocho? Me es difícil de llevar la cuenta. ¿Lo tiras por mi?"**

Chloe tuerce los ojos y sólo levanta el trasero para transportar la basura al lugar que le corresponde. Ella hace un gran alboroto por toda la acción, ya que deja que servilleta echa una bola caiga desde la altura de los hombros hasta el cubo, y luego vuelve a mi lado de nuevo.  **"Deberías haber dormido más, maldita hippie. Te lo juro, me asustaré si te vuelves a desmayar en el peor momento".**

Es lo suficientemente dulce como para distraerme de este estúpido diario por ahora.  **"Estaré bien, Chloe."**  Le acaricio la pierna e inmediatamente hace lo mismo con la mia.

" **No, yo sólo..."**

**"Sabes que tendré cuidado, y te tendré vigilando mi espalda. No me arriesgaré. Debemos haber hecho esto un montón de veces antes, ¿verdad?"**

**"Sí, y me preocupé muchísimo en cada una de ellas. Pero ahora es peor. No estás...como, endurecida por la batalla. Tal vez tengas que hacer algo drástico, si sabes a lo que me refiero, y tal vez dudes, y eso es todo lo que necesito para perderte para siempre".**

Dios, es horrible incluso admitirlo, pero... BetaMax tenía razón después de todo. Es increíble conocer a alguien tan increíble como Chloe, está tan preocupada por mi bienestar. Eres una persona terrible, Max Caulfield.

Le puse una sonrisa arrogante.  **"No te preocupes por nada, soy inmortal, ¿recuerdas?"**

**"Oh, sí, vaya, eso es tan tranquilizador."**

Me acerco más.  **"Mira, si realmente se trata de eso... no lo dudaré. Te lo prometo, Chloe. Conozco lo que está en juego".**

Simplemente me aprieta la mano, me besa los dedos. Nos sentamos allí por un rato, silenciosamente haciéndonos compañía mientras nuestros pensamientos se mueven a través de las maquinaciones de los Prescott. Cuando finalmente habla, la voz suave de Chloe es un eco de las palabras en mi cabeza.

**"Se aseguraron de que fueras aceptada en Blackwell."**

**"Pensé que había tenido suerte..."**

Recuerdo la emoción cuando escribí sobre eso en mi propio diario. Las mayúsculas y los signos de exclamación. Incluso mientras estaba en Seattle... lo sabían. Sabían que sería yo.

Encima de todo, mi ego estaría terriblemente herido ahora si no hubiera ganado ese estúpido concurso y si la gente no me hubiera colmado con una cantidad ridícula de elogios. Después de todo, puedo asumir con certeza que al menos mi talento artístico como fotógrafa no fue completamente inútil, porque los Prescott realmente no pudieron engañarme. ¿No es así? No, definitivamente no.

**"Dejaron morir a su hijo, Max. Dejaron que pasara. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría valer tanto? Quiero decir, sé que era parte de un engranaje pero... maldición."**

"Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar. Con suerte".

¿Cuánto de esa primera semana pudo haber sido trabajo suyo? ¿Cuánto desde entonces, cuánto antes de eso? He estado diciendo que el destino sólo existe en nuestras decisiones. ¿Cuántas de esas opciones fueron diseñadas? Planeaban capturarnos una vez que huyéramos a Seattle. ¿Cuál era su plan en esa realidad que yo destruí? Entonces, ¿Fui elegida por el Bluewing?

Nada tiene sentido. Como tratar de resolver un crucigrama con sólo la mitad de las pistas, todo lo que obtengo es frustración. Me enfadaré mucho si sigo repasando todo esto, sólo espero que tengamos las respuestas al final de la noche.

Sólo que ahora me doy cuenta de que Chloe ha estado pensando en voz alta, lanzando preguntas y haciendo círculos retóricos similares con su versión de la historia.

**"Lo siento, pero ¿podríamos... no hablar de nada de esto ahora mismo?"**

Ella me mira un momento.  **"¿Te sientes bien?"**

 **"Sí, yo sólo...estoy liada, pasé horas revisando esa maldita mansión contigo y luego este loco diario, y ahora mismo..."**  Exhalo y me dejo caer contra ella. Por reflejo, me abraza, el gesto tan irreflexivo como un latido del corazón.  **"Quiero relajarme un rato. No quiero pensar. Sólo unos minutos".**

Sin decir una palabra más, se acomoda conmigo. Sólo quiero tenerla cerca y apagar mi cerebro. Ella lo entiende. Ella siempre lo entiende.

Sus labios descansan sobre mi cuello. Su aliento en mi pelo. Las olas se precipitan con fuerza contra la playa en la oscuridad cercana, antes de que su espuma húmeda se enrosque sobre la arena reluciente a la luz de la luna. Ella me balancea suavemente, con movimientos constantes hacia adelante y hacia atrás al igual que las olas saladas. Chloe es el mar y yo me sumerjo en su calor. Me entrego por completo a la elevación y bajada de su pecho, al ritmo constante de su respiración en mi cabello. Arriba... y abajo. Antes... y-

**"Max".**

**"Mm."**

**"No puedo dejar que te duermas."**

**"No lo haré..."**

**"Te estás quedando dormida".**

**"Imposible. ¿Acaso sabes cuanto café he tomado?".**

**"Dile eso a la bella durmiente de aquí. Voy a empezar a hacerte cosquillas."**

**"Nooo..."**

**"No hagas pucheros. Tienes que mantenerte despierta".**

**"Háblame, entonces. Cuéntame cosas."**

Ella huele a diversión. **"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"**

**"No lo sé. Lo que se te ocurra".**

**"Joder, tengo que hacerlo todo por aquí..."**

Se queda callada por un momento. Entonces puedo sentir la nueva sonrisa en su cara.

**"En los años que pasamos separadas, fantaseaba con que me llamaras."**

**"Dios mío, no quise decir cosas deprimentes".**

**"¡Dijiste lo que se me ocurriera! Ahora estás atrapada con esto."**

**"Vale, vale..."**

**"Al principio... casi las esperaba, ¿sabes? A veces me sentaba en las escaleras y esperaba a que sonara el teléfono, sólo para asustarme cuando alguien me llamaba, deseando que fueras tú. Incluso años más tarde seguí revisando mi teléfono en busca de nuevos mensajes y correos electrónicos con el pensamiento permanente en el fondo de mi mente, _tal vez ella me escribió algo._  Creo que incluso soñé en algún momento que me escribías una carta. Estuve totalmente deprimida y amargada durante un buen tiempo."**

**"¿Intentas hacerme sentir mal? Porque realmente está funcionando".**

**"No, no, escúchame primero. Ya había imaginado y pensado toda la conversación en mi cabeza. Por supuesto, siempre variaba un poco dependiendo de mi nivel de irritabilidad en ese momento, pero en el fondo siempre seguía siendo la misma. Primero yo realmente habría sido bastante borde contigo, y tú habrías sido tan adorable como siempre, y luego te habría perdonado a regañadientes. Y aquí es exactamente donde está el punto: siempre te habría perdonado. Estaba pensando en lo extraño que es la idea de rechazar tu amistad, nunca fue una opción para mí. Quería tanto que volvieras".**

**"Sigo esperando la parte en la que no me sienta como una basura total."**

**"Todo me recordaba a ti, todo a mi alrededor era un recuerdo. Por eso tuve que arruinar tanto mi habitación. Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de lo mucho que mi vida giraba en torno a ti, y de repente todo me pareció sin sentido".**

**"Oh, no, Chloe..."**

**"Especialmente por la noche, a veces sólo pensaba en ti. Me enrollaba bajo la manta y lloraba susurrando tu nombre una y otra vez, sólo que en voz muy baja. Sólo... tu nombre, una y otra vez."**

**"Dios, ¿en serio?"**

**"Sí, ahí estaba yo, esperando que mi amiga pensara en mí alguna vez. Mi mejor amiga, que se fue a la gran ciudad y me dejó desesperada en un pueblo de mierda. Puse una foto tuya en la pared, y me arrodillaba ante ella al amanecer, me arrancaba la ropa y lloraba, tan desesperada por escuchar tu voz, gritando a los cielos:'¡Max! Max, ¿por qué me has abandonado?"**

En algún momento entre todo esto, mi más sentido pésame se convierte en sospecha. Me doy la vuelta en sus brazos y la miro. Ni siquiera trata de disfrazarla; me está dando la sonrisa más atroz que he visto en su cara.

" **¡Idiota!"**  La empujo. Chloe golpea contra el parabrisas y ya se está riendo a carcajadas.  **"Me estaba creyendo cada palabra, ¡Me sentía fatal!"**

Ella sigue riéndose. Creo que está tratando de decir que no puede creer que me lo haya creído y que realmente debería superarlo  **"¡Basta, no es gracioso!"**

¿Por qué creí que decir algo así podría funcionar? Qué sorpresa tan impredecible, eso la anima aún más. El calor acumulado en mis mejillas pronto me hará brillar en la oscuridad...

**"Espera, te vas a reír mucho más."**

¿Quiere reírse? Sólo tiene que esperar. Me arrodillo sobre su regazo y ataco su primer punto débil.

Se tensa debajo de mí por el pánico repentino.  **"Whoa, no no no noaaaah!** " Ahora se queda sin aliento, mientras me meto sin piedad en sus costados, debajo de los brazos. La agarré lo mejor que puede debido al elemento sorpresa, pero en su frenética defensa ella rápidamente frena mi ataque, agarrando mis manos y sosteniéndolas con facilidad. Con el vientre todavía temblando, intercambiamos una mirada. Tiene la audacia de darme una sonrisa engreída. Sí, es fácil ver que no hay forma de ganar esto, es demasiado rápida y fuerte para mí, y ella lo sabe.

Pero bueno, puedo hacer trampas.

Con el viaje en el tiempo más corto de todos, mis manos escapan de su agarre a prueba de bombas y me dan la oportunidad perfecta para un ataque frontal totalmente destructivo. No puede anticipar lo que literalmente no ve venir.

**"¡Qué...! ¡Qué! Estás haciendo trampa, no, ¡eso es hacer trampa!"**

Sus palabras se vuelven confusas en risas y chillidos agudos. Quiere sonar como si esto fuera muy injusto, pero en realidad es un galimatías incoherente, ya que sus manos se agitan constantemente en el aire, porque ya no hay ninguna parte de mí allí. En algún momento ella básicamente se rinde y se retuerce en su lugar.  **"¡Paahaarahaa!"**

Sí, finalmente lo entiendo, todo se ha aclarado ahora. Ganar guerras de cosquillas es la razón por la que tengo estos poderes.

Tiene suerte de que yo sea justa en la victoria. Su cabeza echada hacia atrás, su cuerpo palpitando con toda esta energía alegre, me resulta difícil encontrar un momento en el que ella haya sido más bella. Estoy sonriendo, riéndome con ella.  _Recordar este momento para siempre._

Si tan sólo tuviera mi... eh.

Me detengo, saco mi cámara del bolso y me poso precariamente sobre el capó del coche. Rebobino un poco, su pelo flotando de vuelta a un marco perfecto como si la luz de la luna se apodera de sus húmedos párpados.

Siento que me falta el aire por un segundo. Esto es... sublime. Ella es preciosa. Si esto no vale la pena la tensión de congelar el tiempo, nada en el mundo lo vale.

Hago el disparo sin moverme del momento. Nunca he visto una foto tomada entre dimensiones. Por si acaso no funciona bien, giro rápidamente la película después de su salida y la guardo en el bolsillo para poder tomar tomar otra. Presiono el botón tan pronto como vuelve el flujo de tiempo normal.

Mientras me arrodillo sobre ella, sigue riendo con los temblores persistentes, tumbada de espaldas, abatida y cansada.  **"Eres una sucia tramposa"** , acusa entre respiraciones tambaleantes.

 **"Eso te enseñará a no meterte con la Reina del Tiempo"**. Me arrastra hacia ella, me deja caer sobre sus rodillas.  **"¡Whoa, mira la cámara!"**

Ella me lo quita rápidamente, me quita la foto y arroja la cámara a su lado. Golpea ligeramente en la manta mientras yo básicamente me caigo encima de ella, la foto termina entre nosotras. Con una mano en mi cadera me sostiene firme, con la otra en la nuca me guía la boca a la suya. Todavía puedo sentir su alegría temblando debajo de mí mientras nos besamos.

 **"Eres un tramposa",**  repite ella,  **"¿Por qué te recompenso?"**

**"Te burlaste de mí, ¿Por qué te estoy recompensando?"**

**"Porque soy irresistible."**  Me besa de nuevo. Y otra vez, y otra vez.

No sé cuánta broma fue, pero no hay nada más que verdad en sus palabras. Así es como se sentiría la adicción a las drogas.

Me deslizo a su lado, nuestros cuerpos aún se apretujan. Voltea la foto y la mira. Los parpadeos elevados con la boca cerrada es la forma más alta de elogio que ella podría haber expresado.

**"Guau".**

**"Sí. Eso es lo que pensé cuando te miré"**. Saco la que puse en mi bolsillo y las comparamos uno al lado de la otra. Resultaron casi idénticas, pero con diferencias sutiles. Un tenue resplandor brillante en sus contornos, una neblina etérea en algunos lugares. Colores que una polaroid nunca podría capturar normalmente.

Me encuentro mirándola fijamente, hipnotizada. No es sólo su belleza obvia, aunque podría mirarla sin parar sólo por esa razón. Hay una alegría en esta imagen que no parece pertenecer a nuestras vidas. Un momento robado de pura luz diurna en la tormenta.

Apoya su mejilla en mi cabeza.  **"Si el trabajo de superheroína no funciona, al menos puedes usar tus poderes para tomar las fotos más increíbles que el mundo pueda ver."**

 **"Estoy bastante segura de que ese ha sido el punto todo este tiempo."**  Veo como juega con su anillo nuevo. Puedo ser parcial, pero le queda bien. **"¿Qué hora es?"**

 **"Ah, mierda."**  Saca su teléfono. " **Son casi diez. Hiciste que me olvidara de todo por un minuto. Metamos todas las cosas dentro".**

**"Tal vez no pase esta vez."**

**"Sí, claro, tú sabes que no es así. Vamos, podemos despejar la parte de atrás y acurrucarnos un poco más ahí, tramposa descarada"**.

Ella sabe cómo motivarme. La foto más bonita va en mi bolsillo (por su insistencia), la otra en el suyo. La manta se dobla, las bebidas se tiran y la cámara se mete en mi bolso. Apenas hemos pasado un minuto juntas en el asiento trasero cuando la primera bola cae contra el parabrisas. Observamos en silencio cómo el granizo se convierte rápidamente en un torrente ininterrumpida.

Me abraza un poco más fuerte y me mete la nariz en mi pelo. " **Es como pasar por..."**

" **¿Un lavadero de coches?"**

**"Sí. Ya lo he dicho, ¿eh?"**

**"Sí".**

Al igual que antes, nuestras voces descienden a un tono casi reverente, como los refugiados acurrucados en un refugio antiaéreo. El hielo ya se está derritiendo al momento de chocar con el coche. No hay nada más que agua afuera, como si el mar decidiera levantarse y tragarnos enteras.

**"¿Cuánto de todo lo que acaba de pasar fue una repetición?"**

**"Oh, nada. Cada momento era completamente nuevo. Incluso este: Antes aún estábamos sobre el capo del coche hablando de tonterías".**

Sólo por el sentido de su agarre y la cadencia de su respiración puedo decir que está tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirme algo.

 **"Sé que no debo ser egoísta",**  empieza ella, pero se detiene.

**"¿Pero?"**

**"Pero... quiero mantener lo que acaba de pasar. Quiero recordarlo. Sé que siempre hay nuevos recuerdos, y todo es especial, y puede que no tengas elección si..."**

**"Chloe, por supuesto. No tienes que explicarte ni disculparte, en serio."**

**"Aunque ni siquiera te estoy preguntando. Sólo... lo digo en voz alta. Me seguiré enfadando si tomas riesgos tontos, así que si tienes que retroceder más allá de las diez, no te atrevas a dudar".**

**"Lo entiendo, ¿Vale? Lo entiendo perfectamente. Quiero compartir estos recuerdos contigo también. ¿Qué tal si entro a la una de la mañana, por si acaso? Por ejemplo, podríamos volver a ver nuestras aventuras en Two Whales o algo así".**

**"Mientras no te duermas..."**

**"Has hecho un gran trabajo manteniéndome despierta hasta ahora, tengo fe en ti."**  Le doy una sonrisa dulce que no puede ver. " **Quiero decir, si hay algo en lo que eres buena, es en ser un dolor en el culo."**

 **"Oh-ho-ho, ¿en serio? Creo que estoy a punto de demostrar que tienes razón"** , dice, y me pellizca el trasero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme saltar.

" **¡Ay!"**

**"Te lo advierto, jovencita. La próxima vez te pellizcaré los pezones, si sigues siendo tan insolente conmigo".**

**"Jeez..."**

Afuera se está volviendo cada vez más ruidoso y loco. No voy a mentir, estaría un poco asustada ahora mismo si estuviera aquí sola. Se siente como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Chloe me besa la cabeza como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. O tal vez sólo se siente culpable por el pellizco. **"Me pregunto si David está mirando por la ventana ahora mismo y planeando una evacuación. Podría salvarme de contar toda la historia".**

**"Deberías decírselo de todos modos. Confío en él."**

**"Egh. Ya veremos. Será mejor que ese Raymond se ponga a trabajar ahora mismo. ¿Crees que realmente hará algo?"**

**"Debería hacerlo. La nota fue muy minuciosa. Se lo recordaré de nuevo mañana si no lo hace, esto es un asunto serio. Nadie va a morir innecesariamente esta vez, lo juro".**

**"Esa es la actitud. Esperemos no tener que hacer nada. Después de lo que pasó la última vez",**  inclina la barbilla hacia la ventana,  **"¿Quién podría ignorar esto?".**

Es la tercera vez que paso por esta extraña tormenta de granizo esta noche. Aún así, me llena de un profundo malestar que no puedo quitarme de encima. Sólo los escépticos más endurecidos no verían esto como una señal de las cosas malas que se avecinan.

**"Nos aseguraremos de que nadie lo ignore."**

Oh Dios, por favor. Espíritu de la mariposa, aleteo azul, "Bluewing", como quiera que te llames. Que sea la última vez que tenga que vivir esa tormenta. Que esta noche termine bien. Permíteme encontrar las respuestas que buscamos y poner fin a la pesadilla de los Prescott.

Y oye, mientras hago esta extraña oración...si tienes ganas de responder, no te cortes, por favor dime lo que quieras.

¿No? ¿Nada?

No importa. Supongo que valió la pena intentarlo.

* * *

La pobre Sarah fue electrocutada de nuevo. Ni siquiera lo vio venir esta vez. Lo siento Sarah, pero no te preocupes, es sólo temporal.

La tarjeta entra. Las puertas se abren. Camino tranquila e inocentemente por el umbral, observo cómo el segundo par de puertas se cierran de golpe, mientras la alarma vuelve a sonar ensordecedora a mi alrededor.

 **"Sí, está bien",**  dice Chloe en mi oído,  **"No sé cómo superar eso".**

 **"Nos complementamos mutuamente con nuestras respectivas fortalezas"** **,**  respondo, aunque sé que ella ni siquiera puede entender lo que digo si no grito.

De nuevo hacia atrás, cámara lenta, caminando relajadamente. En el interior hay una pantalla táctil con tres sencillos botones en la pantalla: HABILITAR, DESHABILITAR y EMERGENCIA En este lado de las puertas ahora abiertas, hay buenas y confiables manijas y un cerrojo manual.

Presiono el botón DESHABILITAR y me recompensa con un mensaje de alarma desactivada. Bajo algunas dificultades y con un poco de esfuerzo empujo las puertas pesadas hasta que se encajan, luego simplemente las abro de nuevo a mano. Ambas puertas se abren automáticamente al presionar la palanca de la puerta.  **"Muy bien, hasta ahora, todo bien."**

**"Estaré irrumpiendo en el lugar si no puedes salir, así que si no quieres que eso suceda, mejor que no te quedes atrapada".**

**"Debidamente anotado. Voy a volver ahora."**

**"Buena suerte."**

Rebobino hasta hace veintisiete minutos.

 **"Estoy dentro de la habitación"** , susurro.

**"Mierda. Hace nada que nos dimos un beso de despedida. Eres demasiado guay para este mundo. ¿Te aseguraste de dejar una forma de escape?"**

**"Si".**

**"Te lo digo aquí y ahora, voy a irrumpir en ese antro de mierda si te quedas atrapada en él, sólo para que lo sepas.** **Así que**   **mejor que no te quedes atrapada".**

**"Sí, sí, lo tengo. ¿Todo tranquilo afuera?"**

**"Espera un minuto. Alrededores... patrullas..."**  Silencio. **"Nada. Todo tranquilo. Así que vamos."**

La primera buena mirada a la infame Sala de Arte por fin. El espacio se ilumina con el suave blanco de las lámparas de cintura alta dispersas, anchas y sombreadas para que sólo iluminen adecuadamente la exquisita baldosa de mármol. Como resultado, el techo abovedado está envuelto por la oscuridad, y cada obra de arte sólo es visible en una penumbra ambigua. Es más grande de lo que me había imaginado, dividida en varias secciones separadas por unas elegantes mamparas de madera. Los caminos y callejones sin salida que ya puedo ver desde aquí, están dispuestos como un laberinto. En cada sección hay esculturas, así como pinturas y fotografías enmarcadas, sin idea de qué sistema siguen, los detalles son difíciles de ver en la oscuridad casi total.

Algo me dice que esta no es una simple galería de arte para exponer objetos de colecciones valiosas y obras caras de grandes nombres.

 **"Son muchas lámparas"** , dice Chloe. " **Supongo que los Prescott no están preocupados por su factura eléctrica."**

**"Está tan tranquilo aquí. Me da escalofríos".**

**"No te preocupes, estoy contigo".**

Ante mí tengo la elección de las tres primeras secciones. Me estoy acercando a la más cercana. Además de mis respiraciones lentas, los silenciosos pasos de mis zapatillas ligeras son lo único que rompe este silencio total en toda la sala.

 **"Whoa, okay.** "

La mayoría de las lámparas brillan con la misma luz blanca y uniforme que se puede encontrar en cualquier galería de arte típica, pero algunas obras también están iluminadas por otras sombras o su cono de luz está dirigido a un área específica del objeto. En el centro de esta sección se encuentra la estilizada escultura de un lince de color marrón dorado, majestuosamente construido sobre su pedestal rocoso, con refinados rasgos en la cara y en el pelaje que lo hace casi real; solo con mantener la mirada sobre ese felino siento si estuviera listo para saltar. Paso a la pintura más cercana, la representación de una osa grizzly enorme en un disco de madera ovalado. Medio erguida sobre sus patas traseras, sus patas delanteras estiradas amenazadoramente, como si estuviera a punto de hacer pedazos a su víctima indefensa.  _ **La fuerza de la Osa**_ , dice en el cartel de abajo. Y entre el vidrio y la pintura hay una fotografía de un hombre con la piel de color bronce y pelo negro como el carbón.  _Sergio DaSilva_  está escrito al lado de su cabeza. Claramente la letra de Dianne Prescott.

El siguiente se llama  _Lupine Cunning_. Es una pequeña pintura al óleo de una guarida oscura, y sólo se pueden ver en sus profundidades ojos de oro y dientes blancos. Y al lado de la obra una una foto bien iluminada y colocada en el marco, ondas oscuras y exuberantes alrededor de una cara estrecha con rasgos nítidos.  _Helen Briar,_  dice.

**"Así que así es como se ve. Estaba muy equivocada."**

**"Mierda, Max. Estos son totalmente los otros fenómenos de la naturaleza. Empieza a tomar fotos."**

Saco el teléfono y me pongo a trabajar.  **"Sabes, todo eso de los'fenómenos de la naturaleza' es un poco ofensivo."**

**"Amiga, eso es exactamente lo que eres. Es un término adecuado, ¿no?"**

**"Mh-mh, si, bueno."**

_Duplicidad de la serpiente. Marion Cook._

_Cuernos de bisonte. Carlo & Remi Laurent._

_Zorro en construcción. Patrick Sullivan._

La variedad en técnica y estilo es impresionante. O la Sra. Prescott es una artista excepcional y versátil, o hay más de una persona que contribuye a la colección. Probablemente la verdad sea ambas cosas.

No hay título bajo el siguiente. No es una pintura en absoluto, sino una fotografía en blanco y negro de una cierva. Yace muerta en el camino; a primera vista parece haya sido atropellada, pero no hay sangre ni huesos rotos. La pobre se ve espeluznantemente tranquila.

He visto lo suficiente como para saber que este es el trabajo de Nathan, no hay duda en mi mente. Y la foto correspondiente del autor esta metida en la esquina del marco...

**"Max. De ninguna manera."**

**"Rachel Amber"** , leí en voz alta. Dianne escribió (ya no esta) bajo el nombre. Se siente mal decirlo.

**"No, no hay forma de que Rachel fuera un fenómeno de la naturaleza."**

**"¿Notaste algo raro en ella?"**

**"Era Rachel, era rara, pero no muy rara. Todo el mundo la quería, era... sí, vale, supongo que era un poco raro, pero ella me habría dicho algo así. No hay forma de que ella lo hubiera mantenido en secreto."**

_¿Justo como te contó todo sobre Frank y Jefferson?_

Casi se me sale como la idiota que soy. Guárdate el sarcasmo de Rachel para ti, Max Caulfield. Es tan triste e inseguro, ademas de injustificado. Supéralo de una puta vez.

 **"Probablemente no lo sabía"** , digo yo.  **"Tal vez algunos de estos poderes son tan sutiles que no te das cuenta de lo que son. No todo el mundo puede retroceder en el tiempo y romper la realidad".**

Chloe acaba de pronunciar un gruñido sin compromiso. Tomo la foto y paso a la siguiente parada. No hay diferencia ahora, no hay necesidad de escarbar en viejas heridas.

Siguen algunas pinturas más, apegadas a más gente que no reconozco. Hay bastante espacio aquí, con lugares obviamente vacíos listos para albergar otro marco. Otros "fenómenos" que aún no se han representado, es nuestra suposición, o tal vez aún no han sido descubiertos por completo.

El letrero que está delante de la siguiente sección dice "Guardianes". Cuando se encienden las luces puedo ver que el arreglo es similar al primero, pero aquí una escultura de búho de tamaño natural vigila toda la exhibición, a unos pocos metros sobre mi cabeza. Colgado en el pedestal a la altura de los ojos hay un retrato muy sombrío y muy oficial de Sean Prescott. La inscripción dice Familia Prescott - Pacto de 1886.

Arrastro mi dedo por las palabras grabadas.  **"Pacto. ¿Como una... una alianza? ¿Qué significa esto?"**

**"Dímelo tú, Brainiac".**

Miro las pinturas a mi alrededor. A diferencia de los demás, todos ellos comparten un estilo y una composición comun. Líneas muy limpias, colores sólidos, que recuerdan al arte tradicional de los nativos americanos. La mayoría tiene un retrato fotográfico justo debajo, y cada uno de ellos es un hombre caucásico serio. Un halcón en ascenso, familia Triplehorn, alianza de 1903. Un ciervo saltando, familia Caulson-Thomas, alianza alrededor de 1710. Una comadreja de dientes largos, familia Rothschild, pacto que se remonta desde 1769. Un... buitre, creo. Familia Sutherland, fecha del pacto desconocida. Hay otras pinturas de animales, pero no tienen ni apellido ni fecha. En vez de eso, están marcados como "Dueño propio".

Chloe respira pensativamente. " **¿Alguna idea de lo que se supone que significa todo eso?"**

**"No lo sé. ¿Espíritus protectores transmitidos a través de las generaciones familiares, quizás? De lo contrario, no puedo imaginarme otra cosa".**

**"Sea lo que sea, Sean Prescott es uno de ellos."**

Me encojo de hombros.  **"Es bueno saberlo, supongo."**

Aunque muy interesante, no hay nada más que ver aquí. Así que es el turno de la siguiente sección.

A medida que me acerco, lo que sea que haya ahí se ve...grande.  _Avatares_ , pone el cartel. Las luces se encienden, y tengo que dar un paso atrás. " **Santo..."**

**"¿Qué mierda es eso?"**

**"Es... ¿una araña?"**

**"Esta mujer está jodida."**

La cara de ocho ojos de una enorme araña negra se eleva casi ingrávida sobre mi cabeza. Su gran y redondo abdomen baja y un tejido de varillas blancas y alambre, que parecen brotar de su trasero, forma el pedestal sobre el que se apoya toda la escultura. Sus asquerosamente peludas patas se inclinan hacia abajo donde dan soporte a la pintura de tamaño natural de una mujer, y no hay duda de que éste debe ser un autorretrato bien intencionado de la propia artista.

Sin dudarlo, compararía su aspecto con el de una bruja, una personaje misteriosamente encantadora y seductora, debo añadir. Su pelo es largo, negro brillante como las plumas de un cuervo, y lujosamente peinado. Se mantiene erguida como un muñeco y mira hacia abajo a su espectador, terriblemente condescendiente con sus llamativamente gruesas gafas. Está vestida con una túnica burdeos, mangas largas, abullonada e increíblemente preciosa. La bisutería y la joyería son sutiles pero suficientemente llamativas y el toque de una sonrisa en las comisuras de su boca la hace parecer divertida por una broma que sólo ella conoce y entiende.

Toda la pintura lleva una sola palabra, tallada en la parte superior del propio marco.  _Una red del destino._

Chloe silba suavemente en admiración.  **"No recuerdo que se viera tan sexy en las fotos".**

**"No sabía que te gustaban las mujeres mayores."**

**"Venga Max, ella parece de nuestra edad en esa pintura. No me importaría hablar con ella y ya sabes...'ver unas películas' ".**

**"Estoy aquí mismo, Chloe."**

**"¡Vamos, hipotéticamente! Quiero decir, hipotéticamente. ¿No lo harías?"**

Camino alrededor del cuadro, mirando más de cerca a la araña en sí.  **"Sí, tengamos sexo casual con mi malvada archienemiga, claro. ¿Qué clase de material es este? Debe pesar una tonelada..."**  Froto la punta de una de sus piernas entre el pulgar y el índice. **"Oh. Es una malla de alambre, cubierta de tela negra. Por supuesto."**

**"Espera, vuelve. ¿Qué es eso? Detrás del cuadro".**

**"Oh. Es... otro retrato. ¿De una bruja de verdad?"**

Túnica negra, sombrero puntiagudo, nariz enorme llena de verrugas y una aura oscura de maldad. Otro grabado en el marco:  _Catalizador - Madre._

Chloe se está riendo.  **"¿Por qué todas estas familias ricas están siempre tan jodidas?"**

**"Tal vez su significado sea literal y su madre es una bruja de verdad. Probablemente ya no me sorprendería".**

" **Y ahí está la palabra 'catalizador' otra vez."**

**"Sí. No sé, sigamos buscando".**

Hay cuatro grandes obras dispuestas en un semicírculo detrás de la araña. Todas son llamativas, pero una en particular recibe inmediatamente toda mi atención.

**"Chloe... somos nosotras."**

**"Mierda, mira eso."**

**"Bien,"**  dice Chloe,  **"Sé que estás en la guarida del mal y todo esto es realmente siniestro pero... cuando todo termine, quiero esa cosa colgada en alguna parte de nuestra casa."**

Sólo estoy escuchando a medias, porque todavía necesito un momento para asimilarlo. " **¿Tenemos una casa?"**

**"Nuestra futura casa. Un loft en Nueva York, o una cabaña en el bosque, o lo que sea. Podríamos colgar nuestros botines de guerra como trofeos".**

**"¿Qué es esta extraña nube negra alrededor de mi cabeza?"**

Los zarcillos negros brotan en una trama etérea que flota a mi alrededor, una especie de...halo negro.

**"No lo sé. Una representación gráfica de tu jodido trauma de alto calibre, que está atormentando tu cabeza?"**

**"No es tan grande ahora..."**

Me acerco un poco más.  _Bluewing,_  dice el grabado en la parte superior. Y en el inferior: 3  _Catalizador - Chloe_ 3

**"Hasta está tu nombre. Pero, ¿A qué se deben esos corazones?"**

Chloe hace una pausa por un momento para su ridículamente rápido remate.  **"Es obvio. La vieja está enamorada de mí. Quiero decir, para ser honesta, ¿quién podría resistirse?**

 **"Uh-huh."** En este momento ni siquiera puedo soportar la risa tibia y fría que ahora se merece. Verme a mí misma posando como una superheroína es demasiado raro. **"¿Así que eres mi... catalizador?"**

 **"¿Supongo que sí? Sabes, tendría sentido llamarme así. Te molestaba todo el tiempo para que usaras tus poderes en ese entonces, y yo soy la razón por la que los usabas. Entraste en esta realidad por mí, ¿y qué es lo primero que te digo que hagas? Usa tus poderes".**  Está en silencio por un momento.  **"Mierda. Es como si yo fuera esta... influencia cósmica en ti."**

**"¿No es eso lo que he estado tratando de decirte? Siempre has sido tú quien me hace seguir adelante, sin ti ni siquiera tendría estos poderes, nunca me habría presionado a mí misma. Mira esta cosa, estás en el centro, eres tan importante como yo podría serlo".**

Otro momento de silencio. **"¿Sabes qué? Todo esto está empezando a asustarme".**

**"¿Acabas de empezar? Tengo los pelos de punta desde hace 20 minutos".**

**"¿Cómo pueden saber toda esta mierda en primer lugar Max? Es mucho peor de lo que había imaginado, estamos como...muy superadas, es decir, apenas nos importaba que esta perra existiera, pero ella tiene un maldito fanart de nosotras?"**

**"Bueno... supongo que para eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Para saber más. Tenemos que averiguar a qué profundidad nos lleva esta madriguera de conejos".**

**"Sí. Bien. Mantén la calma y sigue sacando fotos, lo resolveremos una vez que salgas de ahí".**

Con algunos pasos vacilantes y cuidadosos miro más allá de la zona. Hay tres pinturas más grandes aquí. Una chica que conozco, completamente envuelta en polillas. Se arrastran por todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, arrastrándose por su pelo y corriendo por su espalda. La joven se ríe con radiante alegría, aún más polillas salen de su boca. A sus pies yace un hombre inmóvil, presumiblemente muerto.

_Mirage. Catalizador: Ryan Derrick Tía Dianne._

Luego, una adolescente sentada en escalones de madera, con las rodillas dobladas hasta la barbilla. De pelo oscuro, morena y un poco gorda, mira fijamente al espectador, los ojos enrojecidos y amargamente tristes. Detrás de ella, un chico alto y flaco mira directamente hacia atrás, de espaldas a ella en un desaire deliberado.

Una mantis religiosa se sienta sobre la cabeza de la niña, totalmente indiferente. El resto del lienzo se convierte en una maraña de patrones ondulados de bajo contraste en un círculo que se expande a su alrededor y que se desplaza desde el centro como si ella fuera la fuente de la distorsión.

_Pathos. Catalizador - Daniel, Amor no correspondido._

Por último, una mujer de treinta y tantos años camina sola como si quisiera salir del cuadro. Su piel es del color de los granos de café tostados, su ropa es un traje de un blanco inmaculado, pero su rasgo más llamativo es su brazo, tatuado en todos los colores del arco iris, muy similar al de Chloe, pero en el lado equivocado. Las llamas parpadean en sus extremidades y arden amenazantemente detrás de ella, las grietas ardientes atraviesan la piedra sobre la que camina, y sin embargo, las grietas que deja atrás, brotan hierbas, zarcillos y pequeñas flores de diversas formas y colores. Poderosas alas de insectos que consisten en una luz dorada brillante que se extiende desde su espalda, colores y contrastes tan vivos que uno podría creer que el lienzo está vivo.

 _Juega con fuego.._  No hay nada más inscrito.

 **"Hombre",**  dice Chloe,  **"Me pregunto si debemos luchar contra toda esta gente".**

**"Espero que no. No lo creo, esto se siente más como una... no sé, ¿una galería de MVPs? Ojala solo seamos parte de ella, quizá podamos conseguir a alguien más en nuestro equipo".**

**"Eso suena muy parecido a un deseo, aunque no me importaría tener a esa mujer ardiente de nuestro lado. Se ve muy malvada".**

**"Primero tenemos que averiguar quién demonios es ella. No hay ningún nombre ni nada en él. Honestamente, tengo mucho miedo de lo que podemos esperar aquí abajo. Aún queda mucho por ver".**

"No te preocupes, no hay tiempo como el pasado futuro".

Me saca un soplido.  **"¿Quién es el idiota ahora?"**

**"Tú. Sigues siendo tú, siempre y para siempre."**

Hago el resto de mis fotos y luego vuelvo al principio. No debería pensar demasiado en ello ahora, estoy demasiado cansada de todos modos, así que seguiré adelante. Dos pasillos hechos con mamparas conducen más adentro, aparentemente uniéndose detrás de la sección de los Guardianes. No se encienden las luces automáticamente cuando paso entre las paredes improvisadas: mi camino es cauteloso y sumergido en un blanco casi deslumbrante, por encima de mis caderas todo queda cubierto de sombras oscuras.

Cuatro entradas diferentes al mismo número de áreas separadas, cada una marcada con una lámpara y un letrero. Un pasillo discurre por su centro, sin adornos y sobrio, que los conecta a todos y conduce a otra sección que aún está en la oscuridad. Y también hay una puerta a una habitación vecina incrustada en una pared muy cerca de mí. Más allá de la puerta abierta y las cortinas retiradas puedo ver los contornos de un cuadro y un simple taburete.

Sería extremadamente fácil para alguien esconderse ahí y atraparme con la guardia baja después de darle la espalda. Así que bajo las más altas precauciones de seguridad para viajar en el tiempo, me acerco al pasaje y poco a poco retrocedo en el tiempo. Sólo lo dejo ir por un breve momento para accionar el interruptor de la luz al lado de la puerta. Mientras soporto el dolor sordo, miro bien lo que supongo que es el estudio de pintura de Dianne Prescott, iluminado en un blanco perfectamente uniforme y bien equipado

Es bastante pequeño. Acogedor, se podría decir. No hay sorpresas desagradables al acecho.

**"¿Qué fue ese salto?"**

**"Estaba asegurándome de que este cuarto era seguro. Lo siento."**

**"Oh, vale, Sigue así."**

Volvamos al trabajo de hoy. Camino por las entradas de cada una de las cuatro áreas y trato de decidir cuál quiero explorar primero. Los letreros de madera tallada delante de cada uno de ellos muestran un simple motivo animal, también tallado, debajo de las palabras.

 _Duplicidad._  La polilla, al frente a la derecha.

 _Un camino en llamas._  La avispa, atrás a la derecha.

 _El largo y oscuro pasaje,_  casi ridículamente siniestro en el medio.

 _Logos, Ethos, Pathos._  La mantis religiosa, atrás a la izquierda.

 _Crisálida._  La mariposa, al frente a la izquierda.

Estoy ante lo que sólo puedo asumir que es nuestra propia galería. Incluso en la oscuridad ya puedo ver que esta es más grande que las otras, lleno de obras de arte de todos los tamaños. **"De ninguna manera todo esto es arte de un fans, ¿verdad?"**

**"Vamos a averiguarlo, Super Max. Estoy bastante segura de que será mucho más espeluznante de lo esperado".**

La luz inunda el área cuando paso junto al letrero. Dos largas paredes llenas de cosas, con piezas independientes y separadores ocasionales en el centro, aquí y allá. Hay tanto que no sé dónde buscar primero. No se trata sólo de pinturas: hay series de fotografías, algunas esculturas, bocetos, a veces con varios niveles, uno encima del otro. Las mariposas azules de papel están esparcidas por todas partes, descansando en marcos y mamparas, sentadas encima de estatuillas, colgando de hilos del techo.

 **"Esto es una locura",**  respiro con fuerza.

**"Está comprometida con el tema, lo reconozco. Oye, esa es mi camioneta".**

Una modelo de su viejo cubo oxidado se encuentra en una vitrina a unos metros de distancia. Se ve totalmente hecha a mano, parece madera, con todos los detalles pintados, hasta las calcomanías y la matrícula rota. Dentro, pequeños muñecos de arcilla representan a Chloe y a mí. Nos miramos, una sonrisa grande, amplia y muy estúpida inmortalizada con palillos de dientes sobre nuestros labios.  _Puesta en marcha,_  está escrito en la placa de abajo.

 **"Acabo de sentir una ráfaga de aire recorrer mi espalda",**  dice.

**"Y solo acabamos de empezar."**

Mi cabeza me da vueltas después de haber pasado sólo unos pocos trabajos. La primera serie de pequeñas pinturas se titula: _En el principio._  Cómodas representaciones de dos niñas que crecen juntas, desde su primera reunión en la guardería hasta una trágica muerte en una de las familia. Reconozco todas y cada una de las situaciones: estamos limpiando una mancha de vino en una alfombra, en una de ellas. Una flecha curvada ha sido dibujada a lo largo de la pared con un rotulador negro, dirigiéndose hacia arriba y alejándose de una foto de William cuando sale por última vez de su vida sin preocuparse por nada en el mundo.  _Ver líneas de tiempo ramificadas_ , nos dice el manuscrito. Sí, está bien, lo haré, gracias.

La siguiente fila se llama  _Divergencia_. Arriba, estoy pasando mi nueva vida en Seattle. Colores brillantes, líneas claras y nítidas, tonos esperanzadores. Abajo, Chloe se sale de control. Contrastes oscuros, trazos violentos, tan sombríos como puede serlo incluso después de que Rachel entra en escena. Una gruesa línea negra separa las representaciones, letras blancas escritas dentro:  _Un destino_ _prohibido_

Luego viene la  _Transformación_ , viñetas de los eventos tal como sucedieron durante eso terribles e infernales cinco días. Chloe de pie junto a Nathan en el baño. Yo tomándole fotos mientras baila. Nosotras caminando por las vías del tren, siendo completas idiotas en la piscina de Blackwell, yencontrando el cuerpo de Rachel. Y sigue y sigue, a menudo situaciones en las que es imposible que alguien nos haya visto, a parte de nosotras misma. Ademas las notas siguen haciendo hincapié en ver las lineas de tiempo.

**"Max... estas son todas nuestras vidas. Nos han estado observando toda la vida".**

**"Me parece que es mucho más que sólo observar..."**

_Caminos consagrados a la perdición._  Ahí estoy, de pie con una bata de hospital que sopla en medio de la carretera, deteniendo con mis poderes un autobús escolar lanzado por los aire mientras una tormenta se abate a mi alrededor. Está Chloe mirando sus manos, una hoja de afeitar pegada a su antebrazo. Está Rachel posando conmigo y con Chloe para un Selfie: Chloe esta al lado de la cama de un hospital, sosteniendo mi mano mientras estoy en paz pero en coma. Sean Prescott estrechando mi mano, ni siquiera una pizca de enemistad entre nosotros. Y luego algunos dibujos a lápiz, conservados en un estilo completamente diferente, apestan a la obra más bien "distraída" de Nathan. "Chloe en el cuarto oscuro", se repite una y otra vez. Jefferson dando un cálido abrazo a alguien, probablemente con él mismo. Una maqueta del diploma de graduación de Nathan y una multitud de otras cosas que ahora ni siquiera me molesto en descifrar.

 _El mal indispensable_. Un enorme mural con cada una de las asquerosamente y mórbidas fotografías de Jefferson. _Deanna, Lucy, Carol-Ann, Ashley, Megan._...y muchas más. Luego viene Rachel... Kate... y...

Maxine.

Siento como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza mientras miramos de cerca las mías. Con un poco de alivio veo que no son las fotos reales, sino bocetos a lápiz. Algunos están planteados y enmarcados como los que recuerdo de una realidad que nunca fue. Aunque el estilo no es tan errático como antes, el trabajo de Nathan sigue siendo fácil de reconocer.

Tengo náuseas desde hace un rato. Esto es una locura. La comentarios de Chloe se ha reducido a palabrotas sin miramientos.

 _Líneas de tiempo ramificadas,_  cada una con una serie de representaciones meticulosas a lápiz y carboncillo. Una Max de trece años tira por la ventana un montón de llaves. Una Chloe, más feliz que nunca en su decimosexto cumpleaños. Un accidente de coche desgarrador. Chloe, mi dulce y valiente Chloe, rota postrada en cama, pidiéndome que haga lo que ella ya no puede. Debajo de la foto del accidente hay una nota.  _Medida correctiva_ , dice.

Chloe yaciendo en un asqueroso depósito de chatarra con una herida de bala en la cabeza, seguido de todo lo que hice para deshacer esa línea de tiempo. Otra nota de "medida correctiva" se adjunta a uno de los dibujos. Muestra el borde dentado de la pata de una silla, lo suficientemente afilado como para cortar la cinta adhesiva si se aplica suficiente fricción. Sería una representación completamente sin sentido para cualquiera que nunca hubiera estado atado a esa silla durante horas y tuviera que luchar para salir.

Y luego ahí estoy de nuevo, abrazando mis piernas mientras estoy sentada en el suelo de un baño. Asistiendo a un funeral. Vivo la vida de un hombre muerto cinco meses hasta que no pude soportarlo más. No hay ninguna nota aquí. En la siguiente fila estamos juntas de nuevo, abrazando a mis padres, conociendo a un hombre que creíamos que habíamos dejado atrás. Pasando por el infierno y escapando de él. Tampoco hay ninguna nota en ellas.

El miedo se ha convertido en un monstruo que me roe por dentro.  **"¿Cómo saben de esto Chloe? ¿Cómo podrían saberlo?"**

**"No lo sé. Joder, no tengo ni idea. ¿Nos han estado espiando? ¿Nos han colado algún micrófono en nuestra caravana?"**

**"Pero... habrían dado con nostras hace mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? Y ni siquiera te había hablado de mi realidad hasta hace dos días, no habrían tenido tiempo de hacer todo esto, es decir, ¿has visto los detalles en la mayoría de estas cosas? Les tiene que haber llevado años armar todo este lugar, llegué a esta línea de tiempo hace dos días, nada tiene sentido, ¿cómo pueden existir estos dibujos?"**

**"Vale, sólo... cálmate, no te desanimes, ¿de acuerdo ? Estamos hablando de una asquerosa familia rica y potencialmente mágica, peor al final son solo unos idiotas desquiciados, ellos sólo saben algunas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? No hay razón para que cunda el pánico. Dejémoslo ahí por ahora y sigamos adelante, para que puedas salir de ahí lo antes posible y podamos discutirlo todo. ¿Vale?**

Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que mi voz se ha elevado sin querer hasta un punto en el que casi podría pasar como un grito. Mi corazón ya está latiendo fuerte en mis oídos a un ritmo inestable. Camino sin descanso arriba y abajo por las filas de fotos y ni siquiera me doy cuenta de ello. Así que conscientemente trato de controlar mi respiración y reducir este ataque de pánico tanto como sea posible.

**"Max, en serio, sal ahora si sientes que no puedes soportarlo más. Tenemos suficiente, sólo quiero que estés a salvo ahora".**

**"N-no, no, estoy bien, puedo hacerlo."**

**"¿Estás segura?"**

Trato de calmar mi voz y sonar tranquilizadora.  **"Ha sido una noche muy larga, mis nervios están un poco fritos, eso es todo. Estoy bien, Chloe".**

Puedo sentir su escepticismo.  **"Además,"** Empiezo,  **"Todavía no sabemos por qué están haciendo todo esto."**

**"Yo sólo... no quiero que vuelvas a quedarte sola aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tuve suficiente de eso con las otras versiones de ti."**

**"No te preocupes. Sigamos adelante".**

Mis pasos son casi constantes a medida que llego a lo que parece ser el foco principal de la exhibición. A diferencia de la mayoría de las otras cosas hasta ahora, estas son elaboradas pinturas al óleo sobre lienzos de gran tamaño, no tan grandes e impresionantes como las de la sección de avatares, pero con el mismo nivel de cuidado. Las doce están dispuestas a lo largo de un arco de mamparas extrafinos, cada obra de arte con su propio marco y título personalizado. El nombre de la colección se inscribe al principio con letras negras ornamentadas:

_El camino Maximo del Bluewing_

(Vaya con el juego de palabras)

Comienza en el baño de Blackwell. Estoy en primer plano, mirando hacia otro lado, extendiendo dramáticamente mi mano hacia Chloe y Nathan. Es fácil ver en los rasgos cenicientos de Chloe que el arma ya se disparó. Se titula _Bluewing's Chosen Is Jolted Awake (La elegida del Bluewing ha despertado)_

En el siguiente estoy inconsciente en el regazo de Chloe, su cara, el retrato físico que define la palabra `preocupación'. Estamos en el capó de un coche oxidado en medio de montañas de chatarra, mientras un tren de carga truena por el fondo. Sus dedos limpian cuidadosamente la sangre de mi labio superior. Se titula  **" _El catalizador en acción"._**

El siguiente se dibuja desde una perspectiva en primera persona. Desde el nivel del suelo se puede ver a Kate inclinándose en el aire sobre los dormitorios Prescott. Una mano, claramente la mía, entra en la pintura, con los dedos ensangrentados y tensos por la tensión. Las gotas de lluvia gruesas se definen con gran detalle, hasta cada minuto de refracción. Un ave es atrapada en el marco, congelada en su lugar. Aunque la imagen estrecha aún más el nudo en mi garganta, el fotógrafo que hay en mí no deja de hablar sobre el asombroso trabajo con perspectiva.  **" _Rompiendo los límites antes de tiempo"._**

Le sigue un par de trabajos colgados uno al lado del otro. Ambas tiene como foco principal mi espalda, la primera foto la conozco muy bien. Estoy sentada en mi cama mientras pienso en la pelea que había tenido con Chloe. Un viaje impulsado por el remordimiento. En la otro me siento al lado de la cama de Chloe. Un álbum de fotos yace en su regazo, su mano descansando sin vida a su lado. Las lágrimas corren por la polaroid con cuidado entre mis dedos. **" _Lección sobre el absurdo cambio discreto"._**

 **"Joder",**  escucho a Chloe murmurar. Podría desmayarme si empiezo a hablar, así que tomo la foto y sigo adelante.

El siguiente lienzo muestra el perfil de Jefferson y mio en el Cuarto Oscuro. Su parte superior del cuerpo está inclinada hacia adelante, me mira profundamente a los ojos, una sonrisa engreída y petulante pidiendo un puñetazo en el mentón. Estoy atado a la silla, inclinada hacia él con una mirada tan abismalmente despreciativa, que apenas me reconozco. Casi puedo escuchar las palabras "come mierda y muere" saliendo de mi boca. ** _"Cuando el miedo se convierte en ira"._**

El tono de Chloe envuelve un odio similar alrededor de sus palabras.  **"Ese cabrón tiene suerte de haber muerto antes de que le pusiera las manos encima. Habrían pasado varios días hasta que me decidiera a acabar con su despreciable vida".**

**"¿Alguna vez te conté sobre esto? Precisamente esto, ¿Exactamente como sucedió?"**

**"No. Me ahorraste los detalles."**

**"Así que entonces..."**

**"Así que, sí, de alguna manera saben mucho más de lo que pensábamos. Toma ya todas las malditas fotos y lárgate, Max".**

No puede ocultar el temblor en su voz. Chloe probablemente esté tan lista para gritar como yo. Tiene razón, no te obsesiones por ello todavía, sólo haz el trabajo. Habrá tiempo más tarde para asimilar los detalles y agonizar sobre las consecuencias.

Un fatídico beso de despedida frente a un enorme tornado, un anticipo de este fruto prohibido. Y justo al lado, en la misma foto, nos paramos por segunda vez sosteniendo nuestras manos mientras observamos la destrucción frente a nosotras: las cuatro estamos parados en el mismo acantilado. " ** _Un vínculo irreversible."_**

Estoy atada a una silla en una habitación blanca, mirando la pantalla de un portátil. El horror en mis ojos es algo que no creí posible expresar tan fielmente con colores y pinceles vacíos. No hay duda del horror que puede ocurrir ante estos ojos. _ **"A los olvidados se les da un enfoque individual.".**_

Estoy arrodillada ante una lápida, abrazándome a mí misma. Me veo exactamente tan destrozada como me sentí en ese momento.  _ **"Una desesperación floreciente en terreno fértil"**_

No soy más que una sombra centelleante en un amplio pasillo, corriendo desesperadamente hacia la ventana que tengo enfrente. Estoy rodeada de gente uniformada con sus armas apuntando en todas las direcciones posibles, pero no hacia mí. **" _Preparando a la elegida para su segundo despertar"._**

Soy una silueta negra en la parte superior del faro, inclinada contra el viento. Una mariposa azul se sienta en primera fila y observa cómo sucede, aparentemente indiferente a cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer.  _ **"La elegida se despierta en un mundo que no tiene futuro.".**_

La galería entera llega a un abrupto final después de la siguiente pieza. Dentro de la penumbra ya puedo ver otras dos secciones más esperándome. Sus dos letreros se ven lo suficientemente claros desde lejos como para poder leerlos. " ** _Fin del juego". "La red"._**

Sigue adelante, sólo sigue adelante.

En el último cuadro se me puede ver tumbada sobre un exquisito suelo de mármol, enrollada casi como un embrión. Sobre mí, a mi alrededor, flota una nube de densos nubarrones negros, que se hincha hasta tragarse todo el lienzo. La oscuridad inescrutable parece brotar de mi propia cabeza, como si yo misma fuera el origen de todo.  ** _"El momento perfecto, Maxine"._**

**"¿Qué...?"**

La presión se acumula dentro de mi cabeza, y el dolor es repentino, como si algo atravesará mis ojos.

**"Ngh-"**

**"¿Max?"**

Estoy agachada debido al dolor. Mis rodillas se debilitan. Mi cabeza arde de agonía como nunca antes había sentido. No soy capaz de soportar todo esto, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de cuando me desmorono en el suelo.

**"¡Max!"**

Por un momento sólo hay dolor, uno abrumador y absoluto. Se siente como si nunca se fuera a ir hasta que empieza a retroceder, y la primera diferencia que noto es el ligero olor a agua de mar en el aire. Me tumbo sobre mi espalda, con las manos sobre la cabeza como si fuera a explotar, e intentado con ellas evitarlo.

Abro los ojos a un cielo negro y sin estrellas.

**"Ungh..."**

La fría tierra bajo mi espalda es suave y húmeda. En la oscuridad que se acerca apenas puedo ver los contornos de los árboles áridos individuales, algunos arbustos muy descuidados, y un cielo que no es más que un frente de tormenta único y poderoso, esperando ansiosamente desencadenar su diluvio frente a mí. A un par de kilómetros noto un trueno monótono y rugiente, no muy diferente al resto que consigo escuchar a lo lejos. La dolorosa agonía de mi cráneo se hincha gradualmente hasta convertirse en una presencia sin igual en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, es como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

**"Joder...joder, no, no otra vez, no ahora..."**

Me pongo de pie y con dificultad me las arreglo para mantenerme erguida. Hay un pequeño sendero delante, entre los arbustos. Ni una hoja se mueve. Todo a mi alrededor está en perfecta quietud.

Espera, ¿qué acabo de decir? Estaba...estaba haciendo algo. Estaba en otro lugar ahora mismo, ¿verdad? Era importante.

Yo estaba...

**"No es tu culpa."**

La voz de Chloe, sólida y presente como si estuviera de pie a mi lado. Miro frenéticamente, pero ella no está.

**"¿Chloe?"**

**"Esto tenía que pasar. No es tu culpa".**

Ella está... en otro lugar. Siguiendo el camino. Lo sé con certeza, así como también sé que ella no dice la verdad, y eso que la conoce muy bien. Se lo dije. Le conté todo.

Mis ojos se adaptan lentamente a la oscuridad. El lugar me es familiar, pero el camino no es uno que haya recorrido antes. Me muevo hacia adelante a través de la quietud, hacia... el acantilado. Para eso vinimos aquí. Para ver cómo sucede.

Los siento, puedo sentir claramente sus dedos enredados con los míos. No es una sensación que pueda confundir con otra cosa.

**"¿Por qué te castigas así? Todavía podemos irnos, no tienes que verlo".**

**"Sí"** , responde mi voz.  **"Tengo que hacerlo"**

Arcadia Bay yace en el fondo, en la oscuridad noche. No hay ni una sola luz encendida, ni un solo coche en sus calles. Sé que debería haber un faro en el acantilado frente a nosotras, al otro lado de Arcadia, pero todo lo que se eleva allí son los miserables restos de su antiguo esplendor en la roca desnuda. Por todas partes, en el puerto todavía hay barcos solitarios anclados, encallados, algunos de ellos volcados en posiciones poco posibles. La playa no es más que arena, limo y lecho marino, el agua se ha retiró hacia rato a lo largo de kilómetros hacia el Pacífico. Es monstruoso.

Curva el horizonte de una manera totalmente surrealista. Está creciendo, se está hinchando, se acerca rápidamente. Un muro de agua tan alto como una montaña; un leviatán, rugiendo con sus fauces abismales, viene a estrellarse contra la orilla y a destruir todo a su paso.

Este es el tipo de monstruo del que ningún pueblo podría recuperarse.

**"No es tu culpa, Max."**

**"Es mi culpa. Yo lo elegí."**

**"Nadie elige esto. Deja de matarte por eso".**

Sus brazos me rodean. Puedo sentirlos, los veo ahora, estamos juntas, siempre juntas. Su voz es una súplica al lado de mi oído. Su amor es lo único que me mantiene cuerda.

Nuestras manos se acurrucan juntas contra mi pecho, vemos al océano tragarse sin piedad lo que queda de esa vieja y soñolienta ciudad costera, perdida en la nada y que alguna vez fue nuestro hogar. Observamos los acontecimientos a lo largo de la noche, hasta que un crepúsculo casi inesperado rompe las montañas con su primera luz dorada.

* * *

Abro los ojos a un techo blanco y luego los cierro ante la repentina entrada de luz.

Mi cabeza. Dios, toda mi cabeza se siente hinchada y palpitante, como si pudiera desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Como si alguien hubiera estado continuamente golpeándome con un martillo.

Más allá del dolor, mis sentidos están como asfixiados bajo una docena de mantas. Como si... estuviera drogada.

El miedo se propaga a través de mis pulmones y se desliza por mi garganta. Trato de levantarme, pero tengo las piernas atadas. Mi muñeca y mi mano me pican con intensidad, como si se tratara de una herida reciente. Miro a mi alrededor, realmente lo intento.

Cuatro paredes, apenas un seis por seis. Una cama, un baño solitario y una máquina incrustada en la pared. Una puerta lo suficientemente robusta como para soportar una bala de cañón. A medida que el azulejo blanco, la cámara, la bandeja de comida y las sábanas limpias se hacen visibles, el terror se convierte en un enjambre de insectos que se arrastra bajo mi piel.

Soy una prisionera. Soy su prisionera. Es real, es jodidamente real.

La horrible verdad vacía mis pulmones, el conocimiento de mis pensamientos irrumpe, como un maremoto totalmente destructivo sobre una vieja y soñolienta ciudad costera perdida en la nada:

Todo lo que he visto, todas las visiones que he tenido... no eran recuerdos en absoluto.

Eran advertencias...

Eran visiones del futuro...

* * *

Dejo por aquí las palabras textuales que IsraelBlargh dejo al final del capitulo original:

"El magnífico retrato de Max y Chloe fue creado por el fabuloso Artkitt - [Tumblr](https://artkitt-creations.tumblr.com/) [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/artkitt-creations). Fue encargado por iniciativa propia por Debott, [nuestro fiel traductor al alemán](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234286/chapters/25105962). Muchas gracias a ambos"

 


	12. Fallo en el sistema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay nada demasiado explicito, pero este capítulo no es para personas sensibles. 

****El mundo se enfoca lentamente como si la neblina que me rodea se disipara poco a poco. Todavía recuerdo haberme despertado por un momento en la celda, y luego... nada más. Me lleva bastante tiempo darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo está atado a la silla. Mesa, portátil, teléfono, espejo. Todo es tan real como el tañido aburrido en mi cabeza.

**"Srta. Caulfield. Creo que esta conversación se ha estado posponiendo demasiado tiempo".**

Apenas consigo captar sus palabras. Mi cabeza como si estuviera rellena de lana, tan pesada como el plomo, empapada de miedo visceral y de un odio intenso.

**"Le daré un momento para que se recomponga. Preferiría que estuvieras en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, o tan cerca de ellas como pueda para este momento. Puede incluso participar o rebobinar esta conversación tantas veces como vea conveniente, si se ve capaz una vez que su cabeza se haya despejado. Será una... experiencia interesante para los dos, creo."**

**"Chloe..."**

**"Todo a su debido tiempo. Quédese quieta, Srta. Caulfield. Primero, deje que los medicamentos desaparezcan".**

Mi voz no es más que un graznido débil. Podría matar por un solo sorbo de agua.  **"Chloe, ¿Dónde está?"**

**"Está viva. Su bienestar está ahora en sus manos, Srta. Caulfield. Concéntrese, lo necesitará".**

Mi ropa ha sido reemplazada por una fina bata. Me enferma solo saber que alguien aquí me desnudó y manipuló mi cuerpo mientras estaba inconsciente. Espero que solo hayan hecho eso.

Estoy tratando de luchar contra mis grilletes a prueba de bombas. Tengo que salir de aquí, no puedo quedarme en este lugar, debo volver con ella, necesito llevarnos a un lugar seguro, si nos quedamos aquí, estamos perdidas. No sé cuánto tiempo más tendré que quedarme en este lugar, con cada segundo que pasa mi destino se ve cada vez mas oscuro y sin esperanza.

Respiro hondo, tratando de juntar la poca humedad que queda en mi garganta seca.  **"Chloe... dime... dónde está Chloe."**

**"Está bien, ahora mismo esta bajo nuestra vigilancia. Fue herida durante su captura, así que le dimos el tratamiento necesario, se empleo a fondo para detenernos".**

**¿"Herida"? ¿La lastimaste?"**

**"Un desafortunado incidente de disciplina. Tome, debería verlo por si misma".**

Sólo con el mayor esfuerzo pongo mis ojos en la pantalla del portátil que tengo delante. En él se puede ver un escritorio. El cursor del ratón se mueve lenta y remotamente sobre el menús de algún tipo de programa de vigilancia. El vídeo siguiente atraviesa la perspectiva de unas cuantas cámaras, mostrando una sombra oscura que atraviesa el césped, irrumpiendo en la mansión, matando a tiros a todo aquel que se cruzan en su camino. Chloe parece llevar una palanca consigo, se detiene frente a la puerta de la Sala de Arte colocando un montón de bombas de tubo que trajimos por si acaso, tratando con ellas cruzar la puerta. Al final arremete con un par de patadas y viendo que no ha conseguido ni abollar la puerta estalla entre gritos. A continuación, la imagen cambia a otra cámara. Hay un tiroteo, intenta usar la bóveda del portón como cobertura. Es alcanzada en la pierna, pero su animo no mengua, cae finalmente al suelo cuando un dardo tranquilizante yace en su cuello. Lo agarra con una mano tratando de quitárselo. Puedo ver el blanco de sus dientes desde aquí.

Siento mi pecho aplastado bajo la presión maligna de una enorme e invisible garra mientras ella se hunde lentamente contra la pared y desaparece fuera del radio de acción de la cámara. El vídeo se detiene.

**"Uno de mis empleados mostró un comportamiento muy poco profesional después de perder a uno de sus compañeros y desobedeció mis órdenes estrictas de no usar munición real bajo ninguna circunstancia. El empleado en cuestión sera disciplinado en consecuencia."**

Sólo puedo oír la mitad de sus palabras. Mis lagrimas arden bajo mis párpados mientras miro la imagen parpadeante en blanco y negro que tengo ante mis ojos. Debería haber huido, debería haberle hecho prometer que huiría si me atrapaban. Podría haber buscado ayuda, hecho un plan, volado las paredes con explosivos reales, haber conseguido un tanque, un Luftwaffe, cualquier cosa.

Dios, ¿A quién estoy engañando? Ella no me habría escuchado, así como no hay manera de que yo pudiera haberla dejado atrás si los papeles se hubieran invertido.

**"Dicho esto, su compañera entró en nuestra propiedad privada y asesinó a varios de mis empleados. Se podría argumentar que sus heridas están bien merecidas".**

La hora actual se muestra en la esquina inferior derecha del portátil. 11:12 am - 11.03.2014.

11 de marzo. Vete a la mierda, Universo. Que te jodan a ti y a tu retorcido sentido del humor.

Han pasado dos días, entonces. Dos días bajo sedación intensa, tal vez incluso un coma inducido debido a las drogas, ya que no recuerdo nada de nada. Eso probablemente significa que un médico de verdad me está tratando. Y probablemente varias enfermeras debieron cuidarme, desnudarme y asearme. Podría vomitar con solo pensarlo. ¿Cuánto tienes que pagarle a alguien para que haga estas cosas fuera de un hospital?

 **"Todos vosotros estáis mal de la cabeza."**  Deseo subyugar mi voz con el mismo fuego que está rabiando dentro de mí ahora mismo, pero lo que sale en cambio es sólo una débil llama y un patético murmullo  **"¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a alguien?"**

**"Si te refieres a tu estado actual, era necesario. La mantuvimos viva, Srta. Caulfield. La hinchazón en tu cerebro habría causado daños severos sin medicamentos".**

**¿"Hinchazón"?**

**"De tu visión. Tu don no está exento de inconvenientes. Incluso tú deberías haber entendido en este punto que te hemos guiado por este camino exacto, que ha conducido a una cadena de visiones cuya influencia fisiológica tu cuerpo aún no ha aprendido a resistir. Sin el tratamiento que le hemos dado, nunca habrías recuperado el conocimiento."**

**"¿Esperas mi agradecimiento? ¡Tú desencadenaste esta visión en primer lugar!"**

**"No. No en el sentido que usted quiere decir. Simplemente sabíamos cuándo y dónde ocurriría. Sin embargo, a Dianne le encanta disfrutar del teatro. Tengo inclinaciones más...pragmáticas."**

Por más que trato de concentrarme, su voz sigue desapareciendo de mi conciencia. Algunas de las palabras se vuelven confusas, otras las entiendo, pero no puedo procesarlas como lo haría en una conversación normal.

Dos días...

**"Mira, no me importa. ¿Tienes idea de lo que he visto? Todos vamos a morir si nos quedamos en Arcadia Bay".**

**"Estamos a salvo aquí. La tormenta que se aproxima no será tan devastadora como la última. La fuerte tormenta de granizo puede haber desencadenado alguna que otra herida grave y causado daños materiales enormes, pero el tornado en sí mismo desaparecerá tan pronto como llegue a la playa. Esta es la razón por la que construimos numerosos refugios, estamos preparados. La mayoría de los habitantes huirán allí o fuera de la ciudad".**

¿De qué demonios está hablando?

Finalmente fuerzo mis pensamientos a trabajar juntos, como debe ser, para analizar su lenguaje, como toda persona normal. Necesito unos segundos más. Eso significa... que realmente no saben lo que vi. No saben nada de mis visiones.

¿Cómo podría usar eso a mi favor?

No tengo ni idea. No creo que pueda. Prefiero salvar vidas humanas.

**"Esta vez no es sólo un tornado. Arcadia Bay está a punto de ahogarse en un maremoto. Necesitas sacar a todo el mundo, puede que no quede tiempo".**

Por un momento sólo hay silencio.

 **"No estás mintiendo",**  dice finalmente. Es una declaración, no hay ninguna duda en su tono.

**"No me digas. Supongo al final no lo sabéis todo ".**

**"Dime exactamente lo que viste."**

Presiono mis labios. Es cierto, salvar vidas humanas es importante, por supuesto. Pero...

**"Quiero hablar con Chloe primero. Necesito saber que está a salvo".**

Puedo oír un suspiro reprimido desde el otro lado del teléfono. **"Aún no entiende su situación actual, Srta. Caulfield. Tu vida ya no es tuya, nunca volverás a hablar con ella. Su bienestar futuro, sin embargo, está enteramente en sus manos."**

Lo dice como si fuera un hecho inmutable, una verdad universal. No volverás a hablar con ella. Las palabras se hunden profundamente en mis pulmones, me quitan el aliento. Es lo mismo que clavarme un cuchillo en el pecho, me rompe el corazón

Sé que aquí es donde se supone que debo ser audaz. Es donde encuentro algo inteligente y valiente que decir, donde le saco el dedo, y lo desequilibrio.

_No volverás a hablar con ella._

Ese pensamiento me hunde en el lodo helado. El flujo del tiempo se congela a mi alrededor y se detiene a regañadientes. No se me ocurre ninguna otra combinación de palabras que pueda sacudirme tanto. Es otra ventaja que tienen sobre mí, ¿no? Este hombre sabe exactamente lo que quiero y sabe como explotarlo, mientras que yo todavía no sé que los motiva hacer todo esto.

Trago, sacudo la cabeza.  **"Estás equivocado. No puedes separarnos. Nada puede hacerlo".**

Quiero que sea una postura desafiante. Se presenta como un intento de convencerme a mí misma. Esto no ha terminado, Max. Aprieta los dientes y lucha.

**"Su visión, Srta. Caulfield. Dígame lo que vio".**

**"O me dejas hablar con ella o te puedes ir a la mierda".**

**"Ya había planeado mostrarle su refugio, pero sucederá después de que me diga lo que quiero saber. Le conviene cooperar conmigo, Srta. Caulfield. Si no, recurriremos a métodos más invasivos".**

**"Mira, ya te lo he dicho. Vimos cómo un enorme tsunami destruía Arcadia en medio de la noche. No quedaba nada, incluso tu preciosa mansión fue arrasada. No sé si cinco días es siempre la regla, pero eso te daría sólo tres para evacuar".**

**"¿Nosotros? ¿Quién estaba contigo?"**

**"Estaba con Chloe. Siempre estoy con ella. Me importa una mierda lo que digas, no puedes separarnos".**

Hay una breve pausa.

**"Voy a investigar eso."**

**"Hazlo, pero quizá quieras darte prisa."**

**"Srta. Derrick, ¿Está lista la conexión?"**

Si hay una respuesta, no puedo oírla.

El cursor se desplaza de nuevo por la pantalla, seleccionando Live feed desde uno de los menús. Se desplaza a través de unos cuantos números hasta que se detiene en uno. El vídeo aparece poco después.

Chloe está acostada sobre una cama, dormida sobre las sábanas, con una camiseta negra y pantalones cortos. Su muslo está limpiamente vendado, el tobillo descansa sobre un cabestrillo que mantiene su pierna elevada. Tiene marcas de arañazos en la cara, y su pelo es un completo desastre.

**"Chloe..."**

**"Ella está sedada en estos momento,"**  dice, " **Por su propia seguridad, así como por la salud física y mental de mi personal".**

La habitación está mucho mejor amueblada que la mía, parece mas un dormitorio que una celda. Probablemente porque no puede viajar en el tiempo y así convertir una hoja de un libro o la pata de una silla en un arma mortal.

Un dolor profundo se extiende por mi garganta al verla. No me pongo a llorar, mis ojos han estado llorando desde el principio. Quería verla paseando, husmeando, peleando con sus ataduras, o gritando. Verla golpeada, derrotada, totalmente a su merced...

**"No nos separarás. No puedes."**

**"Como dije, su libertad ha sido una ilusión hasta ahora, Srta. Caulfield. Este es el destino que diseñamos para ustedes, y ahora, eventualmente usaremos sus poderes, lo quiera o no. Ya había perdido antes de empezar esta aventura".**

**"Eso es mentira, nadie podría tener ese tipo de poder sobre todo."**

**"Su terquedad no es ninguna sorpresa. Será agotador deshacerse de ella, y por eso estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato con usted. Muéstrenos su total cooperación desde el principio y su pareja nunca será lastimada de ninguna manera. Le prometo que al final será liberada. Todo lo que falta es su consentimiento, Srta. Caulfield".**

Necesito un momento para procesar lo que sugiere. **"¿Y esperas que me crea eso?"**

 **"Siempre cumplo mi palabra. Considere su situación actual, Srta. Caulfield. No le queda nada que no le hayamos quitado ya, así que ¿Cree que es necesario que le haga esta oferta? Es un signo de nuestra buena voluntad y de nuestra preocupación tanto por el tacto como por la conveniencia. No obtenemos placer alguno causándoles dolor".**  Una breve pausa.  **"Al menos por mi parte, no lo obtendré."**

Podría reírme a carcajadas si no me sintiera tan fuera de lugar ahora mismo.  **"¿La dejarías ir? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Realmente crees que ella seguirá con su vida como si nada? Estará buscando venganza hasta el final de sus días".**

**"Para entonces será irrelevante. Usted no era rival para nosotros de ninguna manera, incluso cuando trabajaban juntas, así que, ¿Qué amenaza podría representar ella sola? No será más que un insignificante insecto al que tendremos que reprender de vez en cuando. Estaría más que dispuesto a soportarla si con eso nos ahorráramos los procedimientos menos apetecibles. Su vida está perdida en este momento, Srta. Caulfield, no importa lo que decida. Así que más vale que se rinda aquí y ahora por su propio bien, puede darle una vida a su pareja".**

Es tan espeluznante cómo habla de ello, como si ya fuera un hecho fijo. La posibilidad de que pueda estar equivocado simplemente no existe. No creo que sea verdad, no puedo creerlo, pero de cualquier manera, tengo que admitir que creo en la sinceridad de su convicción.

**"¿De qué se trata esa 'oferta' de todos modos? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?"**

**"¿En general? Dominio total del panteón, por supuesto. Esta guerra ha durado cientos de años, y planeamos ponerle fin. En lo que respecta a su papel en este asunto, nos ayudará a lograr la necesaria supremacía sobre todas las demás alianzas de guardianes. Anular sus medidas de seguridad es cuestión de tiempo, disculpe la elección de palabras".**

**"¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...?"** Estoy parpadeando. Parpadeo un poco más. **"¿Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedírmelo?"**

**"Lo que usted sabe y lo que no sabe ya no importa, Srta. Caulfield. Su camino ya está trazado sin posibilidad de desviarse".**

**"Y cuando hayas ganado... ¿entonces qué? ¿Un nuevo orden mundial? ¿Destruir toda la civilización? ¿Jubilación anticipada en las Bahamas?"**

**"Será literalmente cualquier cosa que queramos. Tenemos...planes."**

Oh, sí. Mira como lo dice

No suena a paz mundial y a atención médica gratuita y universal.

**"Si colaboro... ¿Qué me pasará?"**

Mientras digo las palabras, la voz de Chloe está tan clara en mi mente, como si estuviera a mi lado.  _Eso no es una opción, ¿Me oyes? Nunca. Prefiero estar muerta._

" **Exactamente lo mismo que sucederá si no cooperas",** responde **. "Nos servirás hasta que ya no seas útil para nosotros. Y entonces morirás. Me temo que aún no es realmente consciente de la situación Srta. Caulfield. Ya eres nuestra. Sufrirás, independientemente de lo que elijas. La pregunta es exactamente cuánto dolor tendremos que infligirle antes de que todo termine. La cuestión es si quiere que su pareja sufra con usted, si te resistes, o si permanecerá relativamente indemne, si te sometes. A diferencia de tantas otras decisiones que has tomado recientemente, esta última depende completamente de usted".**

La sensación me resulta demasiado familiar. Mis pulmones se están arrugando en mi pecho. La desesperación me rodea la garganta. Toda la habitación se encoge a mi alrededor como si mi mente estuviera tratando de esconderse en algún rincón oscuro de mi cráneo para evitar esta decisión a toda costa. Es la misma cruel sensación de hundirse en el fango helado del tiempo. Una sensación de exposición desnuda, atada a una silla. Una premonición oscura de un túnel negro sin salida. Una conciencia firme de que nada de lo que haga o diga puede liberarme de esta situación, de que soy impotente ante cualquier cosa que me pueda pasar.

Este es el punto en el que una vez llegue a rogar por misericordia y por mi vida. El lugar donde mi esperanza me dejó y la desesperación se apoderó de mí con la sensación de una aguja en el cuello justo antes de que David apareciera para salvarme. Y lo sé, lo sé porque sentí todo eso, ahora, nadie va a entrar por la puerta y salvarme.

 **"No es una elección"** , murmuro. **"Ya sabes lo que voy a decir. ¿No es así?"**

**"No, no es eso. Algunos detalles pueden cambiar y a menudo trabajamos con probabilidades. Su sufrimiento no tiene por qué ser tan sombrío si lo deseas"**

No, no es una decisión, porque no me rendiré a la desesperación...

Tuve una visión. En esa visión soy libre. Los detalles pueden cambiar, pero todas mis visiones se han hecho realidad, de una forma u otra.

Tuve sueños, destellos de una realidad diferente. La sangre corre a través de esas imágenes, sangre en la piel de Chloe y en los pasillos vacíos donde luchaba para recobrar mi cordura.

Tengo recuerdos garabateados en un diario. Escapé una vez. El brote de BetaMax puede haber sido planeado por ellos, pero también podría ser una señal de debilidad en su sistema. Escape al decimotercer día. Necesito averiguarlo.

Tengo un espíritu guardián, un conocedor de mi fuerza. Él me eligió a mí, nos eligió a nosotras, ¿Por qué, para esto? No puedo aceptar eso. No se me permite aceptarlo. Debe haber una razón para esto, siempre hay una razón. Confío en ello. Tengo fe.

Tengo una novia, el amor de mi vida. Mi futura esposa. Lo más cercano que podría estar en este mundo a un alma gemela predestinada. Prefiero morir antes de ceder un centímetro a esta gente. En un momento dado, podría haber hecho este trato, porque mantenerla a salvo triunfaría sobre cualquier otra cosa, pero ahora sé que no es así. La vida que ella tendría si me rindo no es vida en absoluto. Ella no lo aceptaría, y yo no estaré satisfecha con ello.

Sólo tengo que resistir el tiempo suficiente. No debo rendirme. No se acaba mientras no esté muerta y aun mantenga mi esperanza.

Trago con fuerza y me miro al espejo.

**"Haz lo que puedas, hijo de puta".**

El silencio que viene después es escarcha en mi piel. Se aferra al aire en forma de humo y se condensa en la pared del espejo. Esto es lo que Nathan debe haber sentido todos los días de su vida, este hielo amargo y frío que cubre su propia existencia y todo lo que uno es, nada más que una expresión de la profunda decepción de su propio padre.

Del teléfono a donde estoy yo, un ligero crujido viene, como de ropa, cuando una persona se pone de pie, luego un crujido y el lento chirrido de una silla arrastrándose por el suelo.

 **"Lo haré, Maxine. Tendremos que hacer algo con tu lenguaje también".**  Suspira de forma audible. **"Llévatela y empieza. Ya sabes qué hacer".**

**"¿Qué...?"**

La pregunta se me engancha en la garganta cuando una presencia se cierne detrás de mí, de la nada. Un brazo me acuna la cabeza, mi cuello está completamente expuesto e inmediatamente después siento un aguijón bajo mi piel. Siempre me desconcierta lo rápido que la droga hace efecto para confundir mis sentidos.

Incluso antes de perder el conocimiento, oigo su voz susurrante, como en una de mis pesadillas, justo en mi oído.

**"No puedo explicar con palabras lo mucho que he estado esperando esto, Max."**

Las manos de Mark Jefferson me sujetan a la silla. Se asegura de que no me resista.

* * *

Escenografía en blanco y negro. Luces fuertes, cajas de cartón. Mark Jefferson, sentado en el sofá frente a mí.

**"Supongo que te he dado demasiado, te está costando mucho volver. Todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a mi nueva mezcla. Pero más vale prevenir que curar, ¿no crees? Después de todo, no queremos que te despiertes demasiado pronto".**

Está alegre. Casi riendo.

**"Nhhh..."**

**"Ahí estás. Tómate tu tiempo, creo que ya sabes que soy un hombre paciente. No es que tenga prisa, de todos modos. Vamos a estar aquí un tiempo. Un tiempo muy largo."**

La fría atmósfera de la habitación cubre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con piel de gallina. Intento hablar, pero mi boca está tan abierta que apenas puedo mover la lengua. Estoy tan fuera de mi misma que probablemente no podría encadenar mas de dos palabras si quisiera.

**"¿Puedo ofrecerte un poco de agua? Debes tener sed."**

Sin esperar una respuesta, vierte el contenido de la jarra cercana en un vaso de plástico y se acerca. Delicadamente me levanta la cabeza por la barbilla.  **"Cuidado, no te ahogues."**

A pesar de la sed, no quiero nada de este hombre... pero ni siquiera puedo retroceder cuando me toca. Me esfuerzo tanto como puedo por tragar, hasta que una sola gota entra inevitablemente en mi tráquea, toso y exhalo escupiendo gran parte del agua, lo mojo completamente a él y a su carísimo traje.

Se retira de mi por reflejo. La taza se cae y se derrama sobre el azulejo.

Espero que se vuelva loco, como en el cuarto oscuro. Su increíble fachada de bondad se disuelve como el azúcar, revelando el monstruo patológico que se esconde detrás de ella todo el tiempo. Me preparo para el estallido de su ira.

En vez de eso, chasquea la lengua y mira sus mangas mojadas con desilusión.

 **"Tch. Ese fue mi error. Te di demasiado, demasiado rápido."**  Se limpia sus manos en los pantalones. **"Por eso tenemos que ir con calma. Déjame secarte."**

Todavía estoy tosiendo. No soy capaz de entender nada, ¿Es el zombi de un hombre que se suponía que estaba muerto? Porque debería de estar enterrado bajo toneladas de escombros.

Sonríe tiernamente mientras frota cuidadosamente mi barbilla y mis labios con su pañuelo.  **"Oh, cuánto te extrañé, Max. Seré honesto contigo, siempre has sido mi estudiante favorita. Nunca me ha entusiasmado el hecho de que a menudo hayas prestado poca atención a mis enseñanzas, pero siempre has tenido ese don".**  Balbuceó brevemente.  **"Y obviamente no sólo en términos de fotografía, como resulta... ¡Una viajera del tiempo! Tampoco se ve algo así todos los días. No me extraña que no pudiera alcanzarte antes de que llegara la policía. Pero eso tampoco importa ahora, ¿verdad, Max? Después de todo, te pillé en otra línea de tiempo para eso. Me permitieron ver las reconstrucciones de mi trabajo, ¿sabes? Estoy tan contento de haber tenido la oportunidad de capturarte de la forma en que siempre soñé que lo haría".**

Acércame los dedos a la boca de nuevo imbécil. Los perderás, te lo puedo asegurar

**"Me mantuviste contigo todo el tiempo, ¿no? Ahora soy parte de ti, Max. No podría haber imaginado una forma más alta de alabanza de tu parte."**

Vamos, finalmente pon las palabras sobre tus labios. Escúpelas directamente en su arrogante cara.

**"Suéltame...insufrible...imbécil..."**

Se ríe de mis palabras. Hay algo extraño en su risa; suena demasiado alta y demasiado divertida.

**"Eres otra persona Max. Tengo curiosidad por saber cuánto tiempo podrás mantener esa actitud. Quiero decir, no estamos tomando fotos, aquí, o, bueno, ese no es el propósito de nuestra pequeña cita. Creo que aún así te tomaré algunas fotos, después de... terminar."**

Alcanzo el carrito detrás de mí y lo tiro hacia él. Poco a poco sus herramientas salen a la luz, cada una de ellas dispuestas de forma ordenada en un patrón perfectamente espaciado. Jeringuillas. Bisturís de varias formas y tamaños. Tenazas, pinzas. Frascos, cápsulas de vidrio con soluciones claras y transparentes de a saber qué. Una pistola paralizante.

El miedo puro recorre mis intestinos en ondas espasmódicas y exige que incluso mi último remanente de competencia mental no lo exprese y lo deje allí, bajo control. Los alimento en lugar de mi ira creciente con el paso de los segundos. Busco la fuerza en mi odio.

**"La necesidad de dejar mis motivos, ningún recuerdo de mi trabajo, siempre me ha obligado a contenerme. Pero hay mucho más para captar en una persona, alturas de expresividad que nadie se ha atrevido a alcanzar. Hoy los exploraremos juntos, tú y yo. Será una... experiencia para los dos, creo."**

**"¿Es eso... en lo que te has convertido? En un perdedor barato... y en un torturador..."**

Su revés me cruza la cara, sin miramientos, sin advertencias. No es un golpe fuerte, sino más bien una bofetada que me hace desviar un poco la cabeza y hacerme callar.

 **"Torturador, ¿Cómo te atreves? Tan maleducada e insípida. Esto es arte. Esto es un retrato".**  Me levanta la barbilla como si no me hubiera abofeteado.  **"Bueno, supongo que será una tortura para ti. Perdóname, Max. Tienes razón en eso. Olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar, ¿de acuerdo?"**

Su mano enguantada viaja a mi espalda y desata las ataduras de mi vestido. Sin dudarlo, tira de él hasta que mi pecho y mis hombros quedan al descubierto. La tela es tan fina que las costuras simplemente rompen las mangas. Tira a un lado el trozo de tela que no vale nada, donde se hunde lentamente en el suelo como una pluma. Así que no hay nada más, nada en absoluto entre él y yo.

Mis uñas se clavan en los reposa-brazos, me duele pero sigo haciéndolo. Detente. Para de temblar. Sobrevive. Todo lo que necesito hacer es sobrevivir. Nada de esto será real.

 **"Estoy un poco decepcionado de que ni siquiera me hayas preguntado cómo he estado. ¿Dónde están tus modales, Max?"** Despreocupadamente coge uno de los cuchillos. Es un bisturí pequeño y afilado como una navaja. **"Me temo que nunca hemos llegado a tal nivel de familiaridad, ¿verdad? Lo haremos, ahora. Esto será hermoso. Íntimo. Juntos vamos a lograr la pureza, el arte en su forma más destilada. Espero que estés lista".**

Me sostiene firmemente el cuello, su pulgar presiona ásperamente mi garganta, empuja la parte superior de mi cuerpo hacia atrás y me presiona ásperamente contra el respaldo de la silla. Mientras tanto, su otra mano se acerca lentamente, la cuchilla en sus dedos buscando el lugar más adecuado. En sus ojos una febril determinación, sus rasgos abrumados por la pasión, como embelesados ante la perspectiva de verme sangrar.

Mierda. Joder, esto no me puede estar pasando. ¿A quién diablos estoy engañando? No soy una espía entrenada, no soy un superheroína. No puedo soportar la tortura real. Retroceder, retroceder en el tiempo tanto como pueda, tengo que despejar mi mente, encontrar una forma de salir de aquí.

Antes de que lo intente, la hoja empieza a temblar y Jefferson se pone a reír.

**"Vaya, no puedo creer que estés cayendo en esto. Que tan desquiciado era ese hombre"**

**"¿Qu...qué?"**

Me suelta y se inclina hacia atrás.  **"Creí que estaba subiendo el listón al máximo, pero supongo que estamos a la par, por ahora."**

Lo estoy mirando, parpadeando laboriosamente. " **¿Qué?"**

**"Pobrecita. Estoy bromeando contigo. Que se deshaga el hechizo".**

Ante mis ojos, el cuarto oscuro de Jefferson se disuelve y cambia a otro cuarto. El sofá parece encogerse y se convierte en una simple silla, el resto de los muebles y el equipo simplemente desaparece en el aire, en vez de eso sólo hay paredes grises de hormigón a mi alrededor. Por un momento Mark Jefferson está ahí delante de mí con una sonrisa tonta y para él completamente atípica, y al siguiente se convierte en una chica rubia pálida, torpe y demacrada con ojos brillantes y risueños.

**"¡Sorpresa!"**

La sonrisa divertida le sienta mucho mejor, es ancha y radiante. Casi lo describiría como amistosa si no me hubieran atado desnuda a una silla frente a ella. Y no puedo evitar notar que la bandeja con todas las herramientas que dan miedo no se ha movido ni un centímetro, como el bisturí en su mano.

**"Después de ver todas las grabaciones de ese hombre, todavía no puedo creer la humeante pila de pajas auto-importantes que seguía escupiendo. Pero ambas sabemos la verdad, ¿no? No era más que un viejo pervertido asqueroso. Todo eso de 'capturar la pérdida de la inocencia' era sólo una excusa barata para tener una erección en su fantasía de poder".**

Puedo sentir que mis pensamientos finalmente salen del letargo. Mientras ella habla, lo que acaba de pasar hace clic en mi cabeza por fin. **"Eres Samantha. Mirage (Espejismo)"**  Respiro profundamente.  **"Lo entiendo."**

**"¡Sí, lo entiendes!"**

No fueron sólo las imágenes las que cambiaron. La habitación está más caliente ahora. El olor es...sutilmente diferente.

**"¿Esto es sólo diversión para ti? Todo eso...fue un gran movimiento de habilidades ¿sabes?"**

**"¿Diversión? Bueno, sí, supongo. ¡Pero estamos aquí para meternos en tu cabeza, tonta! Todo es parte de la experiencia".**

**"¿Así que está muerto? ¿Está definitivamente muerto?"**

**"Por supuesto que está muerto. Aunque no ocurrió en la comisaría. Ya lo habíamos agarrado antes, sobornamos a algunos amigos en la estación de policía para que hicieran la vista gorda. Se me permitió pasar mucho tiempo con él. Y la tía Danny también lo cuidó bien".**  Mira el bisturí como si nada y se encoge de hombros.  **"Fue gracioso. Un consejo totalmente fuera de contexto: Ella es muy dulce la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no la hagas enfadar. No perdona ni olvida".**

No puedo dejar de mirar el cuchillo en su mano. Mientras habla, juega con él como si fuera un lápiz y esta estuviera en la escuela.

**"Así que... preguntarte si me estás liberando y ayudando es probablemente una pérdida de tiempo, ¿verdad?"**

Me hace sonreír a medias. En realidad parece sincera.  **"Sí. Más o menos. Te diría todo eso de "no es personal", pero ni siquiera entiendo por qué siempre dicen eso. Quiero decir,**  v **oy a hacer cosas contigo, pero ¿te sentirás mejor si te dijo que no te odio?**   **Como, imagina, ¡podríamos haber sido amigas en una realidad diferente! Grandioso, ¿estoy en lo cierto?"**

**"Podríamos haber sido amigas, sin embargo. Todo lo que siempre quise fue..."**

**"Sí, bueno, está bien, no tienes que dar ese discurso. Te haré daño, Maxine. Simplemente no hay manera de evitarlo. Podríamos intentar algo diferente, pero entonces cualquier otro camino que ocurra en su lugar nos llevaría de vuelta aquí de la misma manera. Ella vendrá a explicártelo pronto, he estado viviendo con ella unos años y todavía no lo entiendo del todo".**

**"No tienes que hacer eso, nadie tiene que hacer nada..."**

**"Vamos, oye, ya te he dicho que no tiene sentido tratar de convencerme de que no lo haga. De hecho, te contaré un pequeño secreto ahora mismo: Estoy un poco jodida de la cabeza. Soy consciente de ello, ¿sabes? Es lo que soy. ¿Como Dexter? ¿Alguna vez has visto Dexter?"**

**"Yo... no, pero... sé de qué se trata."**

**"Me abrió los ojos. No es que tenga que matar, no es esa clase de locura, sino todo eso de la 'empatía'. Me cuesta mucho trabajo eso. De todos modos, ¿qué tal el Club de la Lucha? ¿Lo has visto alguna vez? Siempre me pregunté si las quemaduras químicas eran realmente tan dolorosas. ¡Resulta que lo son! A nuestro amigo en común, Mark, se le permitió experimentarlas por sí mismo. Jeje, literalmente. Ya verás, vamos a hacer una reconstrucción completa, aquí. Espero que tengas espacio en tu apretada agenda".**

**"¿Esto es...estás hablando en serio ahora mismo, o sólo estás bromeando? Eres tan alegre, que honestamente no puedo saber si lo dices en serio".**

**"¿Eh? Oh, hm, bueno, no soy una experta, como dije, pero creo que ya estás bastante segura de eso. ¿Por qué si no tu voz temblaría tanto? ¿Qué tal una cicatriz de superheroína? Crees que eres una superheroína, ¿no? Podría hacerte una que atraviese la frente y te baje por la nariz, así".**  Ella conduce su dedo a lo largo de la línea descrita, el bisturí en su mano a unos pocos centímetros de mi ojo. **"O más bien verticalmente, a través de la ceja y tu ojo, como un pirata. Arrr. No te preocupes, me aseguraré de sólo ofrecerte lugares interesantes donde la gente pueda verlos. Y tanquila, se lo que hago, sería una pena desfigurar una cara tan bonita. ¿Qué te parece...?"**

Se oye un breve ruido metálico delante de la puerta y luego se eleva. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, la voz suave y tranquila de una mujer suena desde fuera.  **"Samantha, ¿podrías por favor cubrirla de nuevo?"**

 **"¡Oh!"** Ella recoge apresuradamente el vestido rasgado y la coloca sobre mi regazo, lo mete bajo mis brazos. Se siente un poco ridículo. " **Ahí. Hecho."**

La mujer que conozco como Dianne Prescott entra con pasos medidos y cierra suavemente la puerta detrás de ella. Es más vieja que en el cuadro, mucho más... fea. Su cabello oscuro está arreglado en un bollo desaliñado, las manchas de pintura manchan su simple blusa y falda y varias partes de su anatomía. Tiene el aspecto de alguien que se ha acostumbrado a pasar días y días inmersos en su arte y anoche no fue diferente.

Mirándome con curiosidad, se acerca a Samantha y le pone una mano sobre el hombro **. "¿Qué estáis haciendo?"**

**"Nada, tía. Solo estamos hablando".**

Sus labios se aprietan. **"No estamos solas, querida. Diríjete a mí correctamente."**

Las mejillas de Samantha se ponen rojas. **"'Lo siento, no quise... Disculpe, señora."**

 **"Está bien, no te preocupes".**  Le da unas palmaditas en el hombro y luego se acerca un paso más a mí. **"Hola, Maxine. Um, Max. Prefieres Max".**

Lo dice como si lo supiera, pero lo olvidó. Siento el impulso de escupir en su dirección. Me estoy cansando de que la gente empiece a hablar conmigo como si no estuviera atada a una maldita silla.

 **"No lo hagas",**  me dice **. "Sabré que lo hiciste, incluso si lo rebobinas."**

Le parpadeo. **"¿Hacer qué?"**

 **"Lo que ibas a hacer con una probabilidad del 35%. Es decir, escupirme. Me voy a sentar. Espero que no te importe"**. Sin esperar una respuesta, se deja caer en la silla que tengo delante, como si acabara de caminar toda la distancia desde Olimpia hasta aquí a pie.  **"Estoy muy bien sintonizada con este nudo especial en la red",**  continúa **. "Pone una cierta tensión en mi fuerza cuanto más profundizo en los detalles. No necesariamente está embarazada de significado, ¿sabes? No es un punto de apoyo, es totalmente insignificante, por lo que una inmersión más profunda en su estructura es como querer pescar un guijarro cualquiera pero muy especial en el lecho de un río. Tendré que tomar un descanso en algún momento en un futuro cercano, sólo para que lo sepas".** Aspira con facilidad y se divierte mucho con las palabras que ha elegido.  **"Un tiempo muerto en un futuro cercano. ¿Lo has entendido?**

Detrás de ella, Samantha pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe, como si la Sra. Prescott acabara de hacer una broma poco convincente.

Me vienen a la mente una docena de respuestas diferentes. Agresiva, reprimida. Mirada estoica. Preguntas. Arrastrarme ante ella, suplicar, llorar, golpear, escupir de todos modos, gritar hasta que mis pulmones se agoten. Es un pensamiento descorazonador darme cuenta de que probablemente los probaré todas y nada de esto funcionará.

Mi pecho colapsa bajo su prueba de sangre fría. Dejo la cabeza colgada y de repente... he terminado. Terminó con toda su estúpida mierda.

**"Todos se van a ahogar. Lo vi. Hazme lo que quieras, ni siquiera me importa por qué lo haces. Eventualmente seré libre, y todos vosotros morirán al final".**

**"Dios",** bromea Samantha.

**"Así es, la visión que tuviste, me alegra que la hayas mencionado. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que viste? No creo que eso suceda, querida".**

**"Ese es tu problema, ¿no?"**

**"Bueno, no, no lo entiendes. Lo decía desde mi percepción, en mi función oficial como red del destino. Eres una jovencita inteligente, ya lo habrás adivinado, ¿no? Puedo ver todo lo que puede pasar si me concentro lo suficiente en ello. Los primíparas son fáciles de reconocer para mí, las predicciones detalladas, por otro lado, requieren mucho más trabajo y suelen estar salpicadas de probabilidades. ¿Pero algo tan serio como lo que dices haber visto? Eso debería ser difícil de pasar por alto. Te lo digo aquí y ahora: no hay ninguna realidad en la que algo así ocurra. Simplemente no existe. Sean me dijo que no mentías, así que no puedes estar segura de lo que viste, o tu don ocasionalmente se manifiesta en símbolos en vez de en el futuro real".**

**"O tal vez tu don está mal, ¿alguna vez consideraste eso? ¿Estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo?"**

**"¿Mi regalo? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con...?"** Dianne Prescott se aleja y se queda callada. Su mirada inquisitiva baja a una mirada vacía.

Samantha se acerca un poco más y empuja sutilmente el hombro de su señora. La mujer de cuarenta y tantos años se asusta y mira a su alrededor. **"¿Dónde estaba yo?"**

**"Ella no sabe la diferencia entre un don innato y el lazo espiritual, señora."**

**"Oh. Claro."** Ella frunce el ceño. Sus ojos se concentran una vez más mientras me mira. **"Bueno, verás, tus visiones, tu talento con la fotografía... esos son tus dones. Tus dones. No vienen del vínculo del Bluewing. No te culpo por no haber resuelto esto por ti misma, todo se manifestó tan cerca para ti".**

Su paciencia, su tono amable, su atuendo no amenazador, su extraña distracción... nada de esto es como esperaba. Hace más para mantenerme nerviosa de lo que lo haría un villano estereotipado. Tal vez ese es el punto.

**"¿Por qué me estás explicando las cosas? ¿Sólo quieres... presumir? ¿Por qué estás aquí?**

Ella frunce los labios y me mira con... ¿qué? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Compasión? No sé lo que parece reconocer en mi cara, pero me da la espalda como si no pudiera soportarla. **"No, estoy aquí por una buena razón, ya llegaremos a eso más tarde. Pero esta parte de aquí, ¿ahora mismo? Supongo que son sentimientos de culpa. Soy muy consciente de que tú y tu novia no merecen nada de esto. Y de esta manera puedo al menos responder algunas de tus preguntas de mayor alcance, que han estado en tu mente durante mucho tiempo, antes de que todo termine. Te he estado dibujando desde hace tanto tiempo, siento como si ya fuéramos amigas íntimas, en cierto modo. Aunque, probablemente es más como 'viejas rivales'."**

No puedo evitar mirar con consternación.  **"Si realmente te sintieras culpable, no nos estarías haciendo esto. No es demasiado tarde, aún puedes dejarme ir. Te juro que no volveremos a vernos".**

**"Ese no es exactamente un argumento muy convincente, querida. Piénsalo, has causado la muerte de más de doscientas vidas humanas y has traído sufrimiento y miseria para mucho más. También te sientes culpable por ellos, ¿no es así? Y aún así sabes en tu corazón que valió la pena. Bueno, exactamente lo mismo está sucediendo aquí ahora, estamos en una situación muy similar. Esta vez, sin embargo, es tu vida la que está en el lado del "coste" de la ecuación, te guste o no. Por favor, no lo tomes como algo personal".**

Samantha da un resoplido repentino y luego se pone las manos sobre la boca para retener al resto.

**"¿Hice una broma, Sam? ¿O tienes algo que añadir?"**

**"N-no, no. Lo siento, señora."**

**"Hm. Como estaba diciendo..."**

**"Hice lo que hice por amor. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?"**

Dianne levanta una ceja sorprendida y se ríe con un aliento ligero. **"De alguna manera logras que suene como un acto casi noble. ¿Y hasta qué punto ese amor no es mas un parásito egoísta y destructor? Ahora más que nunca cambiarías miles de vidas sólo para recuperarla, ¿no es así? No hay nada que no harías, por muy difícil que sea. ¿Puedes negar eso?"**

Tengo que dejar de mirar a otro lado. Hay cosas que yo no haría, pero son tan macabras que sólo la ayudaría en su argumento si las mencionara.

" **No puedes echármelo en cara",**  le dije en su lugar.  **"No tendría que tomar estas terribles decisiones si nos hubieras dejado solas para empezar."**

 **"Oh, no te culpo, ni mucho menos. Sólo estoy señalando que tu moral es inestable en el mejor de los casos, eso es todo. Aunque supongo que se podría argumentar que nos unimos para todo este desastre de Arcadia".**  Ella sacude la cabeza como si estuviera consternada por un pensamiento repentino.  **"Déjame decirte, trabajar contigo ha sido un gran reto, con todas las nuevas capas que sigues tirando sobre el tejido. No es sólo lo que pasa y lo que podría pasar; tenía que averiguar qué es lo que pasa, pero se deshace, así como la explosión de imposibilidades plausibles que tus habilidades te permiten. Tu poder a crecido tan rápido...eso me ha provocado migrañas, por decir poco. Te culpo por mi pérdida gradual de cordura, jovencita"**. Ella me mueve un dedo con una severidad fingida.

 **"Toma esta conversación como ejemplo. Podrías liberarte derribando la silla y luego rebobinar, y luego nos matarías a todos, así que tuvimos que atornillar la silla al suelo. Podrías soltar las correas hasta que pudieras rebobinar, así que tuvimos que apretarlas así de fuerte".**  Se está inclinando hacia adelante, señalando con entusiasmo con las manos a medida que se adentra más y más en el asunto. **"¿Ves el vaso de agua? Hay una razón por la que no está hecho de vidrio. Después de suficientes repeticiones te habrías desesperado lo suficiente como para romperla con los dientes, y entonces habrías usado la sangre para lubricar tu mano lo suficiente como para que pasaran por las correas, con huesos rotos y todo. Y luego todos moriríamos, por supuesto".**  Levanta las manos en un gesto de impotencia. **"¿Ves lo que digo? Es tan agotador controlarte. Por eso tenemos que hacer las cosas así. No hay realidad en la que no te vuelvas contra nosotros en algún momento si te damos el más mínimo margen de maniobra, incluso cuando trabajas para nosotros voluntariamente. Así que... la única forma en la que podemos usarte es destruyendo tu voluntad hasta que no quede ni una pizca de rebelión".**

Me quedo callada por un momento, pensando en todo lo que dice. Todavía estoy en la parte de la sangre y los huesos rotos. ¿Consideraría algo tan extremo si estuviera lo suficientemente desesperada?

Sí. Sí, lo haría.

Y... ella lo sabe. Ella ya sabe lo que haré y diré antes de que suceda.

¿Cómo podría superar a un ser clarividente?

 **"Sigues siendo humana",** digo **. "Todavía cometes errores."**

**"No, no puedo. O mejor dicho, puedo evitar fácilmente cometerlos porque son predecibles. ¿Lo has entendido? Esa es incluso la razón por la que estoy aquí, en realidad. Para dejártelo claro. Tenemos control absoluto sobre todo lo que sucede. Y lo digo literalmente: No hay forma de que escapes. Hemos cubierto todas las eventualidades, desde el fallo del sistema hasta la traición, pasando por Raymond Geller y David Madsen o quien quieras que esté entre tus pocos amigos. Nada ni nadie vendrá a ayudarte, no hay foto por la que puedas escapar y cuanto antes lo pongamos en tu cabeza, más fácil será para todos los involucrados."**

Puedo sentir que los músculos de mi mandíbula se tensan. **"¿En serio? ¿Tenías el control absoluto de todo y no fuiste capaz de sacar a Nathan del enorme agujero de desesperación en el que cayo?**

Inmediatamente se pone de pie y da dos largos pasos hacia mí, y luego se detiene a corta distancia. Su mano, apretada en un puño, se relaja lentamente. Por unos segundos me mira fijamente, cada indicio de cordialidad desapareció de sus ojos.

 **"Hay una línea de tiempo**  -empieza ella, con voz crujiente y grave- **en la que te doy una bofetada tan fuerte ahora mismo que tus dientes te destrozan el interior de la mejilla. Pensando que eres tan inteligente, te congelas en el lapso de tiempo y tratas de liberarte de la manera en la que te describí hace un momento. Y después de mucho dolor, te das cuenta de que no puedes salir. Te das cuenta de que sólo lo intentaste porque dije que funcionaría. Te das cuenta de que no necesitas un trozo de vidrio o una bofetada, simplemente puedes trabajar lo suficiente, o morderte a ti misma, si estás lo suficientemente decidida. Pero no funciona, no consigues parar la mano** ".

Me agarra de la barbilla y me aprieta dolorosamente la boca entre sus dedos. Tratar de alejarse sólo la hace más difícil de agarrar, obligándome a mirarla. **"¿Crees por un segundo que no quería que encontraras ese diario? ¿Que no te tenía en mente cuando lo escribí? ¿Crees que se me escapa alguna palabra que no esté diseñada para manipularte de alguna manera? Aún no lo entiendes. Caminas arriba y abajo de estos hilos, y eliges esto, eliges aquello, tratando de elegir el mejor resultado, obviamente porque yo soy la que construyó la telaraña. Sea cual sea el camino que tomes, yo soy la que lo hizo por ti".**

Me suelta la mandíbula, pero no antes de que me tire la cara a un lado en un gesto de desprecio. Se afloja un poco, sus hombros caen, Samantha inmediatamente se pone de pie a su lado, una mano de apoyo la sostiene segura y erguida sobre su brazo. La niña todavía trata de mover suavemente a su señora hacia su asiento, pero Dianne la sacude y se inclina hacia mí otra vez.

**"Sacrifiqué a mi hijo por esta causa. No creas que hay una línea que no cruzaré. Te quebraremos, y luego te convertiré en mi marioneta hasta el día de tu muerte. No serás más que una cáscara".**

**"Lo que tú digas".** Ya ni siquiera la estoy mirando. **"Pronto nada de esto existirá. Serás un cadáver fresco flotando entre el agua".**

Ella apoya sus manos en mis muñecas, y yo trato de no retorcerme bajo la presión.  **"Sé cómo moriré",**  dice con aspereza. **"Lo he sabido desde que tenía trece años. No sera debido a una inundación, y seguro que no sera por tus propias manos".**

**"No me importa. Nunca haré lo que quieres, no puedes obligarme. Sea lo que sea, cuando llegue el momento encontraré la manera de arruinarlo y joderte, aunque eso me cueste la vida. Lo juro."**

Sus uñas se clavan dolorosamente en mi piel. Nuestros ojos se miran.  **"Esto",**  dice,  **"Es la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí. Para mostrarte mi don".**

Seguimos mirándonos, y pronto siento esta... presión, dentro de mi cabeza. Un punto de incomodidad que se hace más grande, como un taladro manual que perfora lentamente un agujero, un insecto que muerde su camino.

**"¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?"**

El punto es ahora una grieta, una línea dentada de algo, empujando las costuras, empujándolas hacia adelante. Los tentáculos como patas de araña se abren paso. Es... una presencia que se abre paso entre mis pensamientos.

Es esta mujer. Se está extendiendo en mis pensamientos.

En un momento de pánico, trato de dejarla fuera, como si estuviera dejando a un lado un mal recuerdo. Sus pinzas de mano en mi garganta, se inclina lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo sienta su aliento andrajoso en mis labios. La presencia brota de cientos de zarcillos que se deslizan por mi mente, envolviendo cada uno de mis pensamientos en una red venenosa. Mi cuerpo se tensa, se enrolla, se agarra fuera de mi alcance.

Luego levanta la mano derecha. Aunque la mía está contenida en su lugar, siento que los músculos tiran de una manera que imitaría su movimiento, obedeciendo órdenes que no son las mías.

El rebobinado que sigue es breve, vacilante, casi imperceptible. Sigo siendo la fuente, pero no la controlo. Mi aliento es como gases superficiales mientras miro impotente a los ojos de Dianne Prescott, porque no hay duda en mi mente de que ella viajó en el tiempo conmigo.

Con un gemido ella finalmente cae casi hacia adelante directamente sobre mi forma indefensa. Al mismo tiempo recupero mis pensamientos y el dominio sobre mi mente. Tiembla, apenas puede mantenerse erguida, incluso con la mayor parte de su peso todavía en mis extremidades. Una primera gota de sangre sale de su nariz, a lo largo de su barbilla. Más gotas caen sobre los azulejos de abajo con un suave y audible chapoteo antes de que Samantha la jale hacia atrás, la apoye y presione un pañuelo contra su labio superior.

**"Señora..."**

**"Estoy bien",**  dice con dificultad, quitándole el pañuelo, doblándolo y presionándola de nuevo. **"Gracias, querida. Estoy bien."**

**"Eso fue... asombroso señora."**

**"No te apegues a la memoria. No te lo quedarás".**  Se acerca a la silla, se sienta una vez más. Todo lo que hace es limpiarse y mirarme. Constantemente, sólo mirándome.

No puedo hablar. No vendrán palabras, ningún pensamiento es lo suficientemente grande como para dar forma a esta cosa monstruosa que se aferra a mis entrañas ahora mismo. Como el miedo, como un ataque de pánico, como la repugnancia, la impotencia, la enfermedad. Ella estaba... dentro de mí. Dejó de lado quién soy y se hizo cargo de todo.

Respira. Sólo respira.

 **"¿Lo ves ahora?"**  Mira cada tic que tengo y cada vez que me estremezco.  **"¿Lo entiendes ahora?"**

Yo... sí. Lo entiendo, ahora.

 **"Sois unos monstruos",**  exhalo, aún tan sin aliento como ella " **Estoy sola y rodeado de monstruos"**

 **"Sí, sí, bien."**  Ella lo rechaza con un gesto de su mano.  **"Eso no es lo que quise decir. Necesito que veas la razón de todo el dolor."**  Se detiene, recupera el aliento. **"Quiero que te des cuenta de que no hay luz al final del túnel."**

Está haciendo un gran trabajo.

También parece estar lista para desmayarse.

Lo que Dianne Prescott acaba de hacer requirió mucho esfuerzo.

**"Mientras me resista... no puedes mantener el control. No por mucho tiempo."**

**"Sí, así es. Y es por eso que vamos a aplastar tu voluntad hasta que no quede nada."**

Ella sigue diciendo esas cosas que congelan la sangre en mis venas, y no es de extrañar que lo haga. Ese es todo el propósito, aquí.

Debo recomponerme. Esto es exactamente lo que ella quiere, que me revuelque en la desesperación, en la impotencia. No puedo dejar que eso suceda, tengo que aguantar hasta que haya alguna forma de-

Pero si, como resultado de su provocación, yo sólo pusiera más resistencia, ¿no significaría eso que eso es lo que esperan de mí desde el principio? ¿No sabe ya que...-?

No, está intentando convencerme de que no hay salida. Quizá sea porque no quiere que lo intente. Si rebobino a través de todo esto, si exploro todas las posibilidades-

Pero ya le dijo a Samantha que no se aferrara a la memoria. Lo que significa que ya sabe que voy a dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. Lo que significa que ya lo ha planeado con antelación.

¿Y qué si no retrocedo en el tiempo? Demostraría que está equivocada, sería absolutamente impredecible para-

A menos que eso es lo que ella quiere que piense para que ni siquiera lo intente, porque hay algo-

Pero si ella sabe cómo voy a reaccionar, eso significa que realmente lo que quieren es-

De cualquier manera, ella ya sabe-

Para, para, para, para.

Mientras yo corro en círculos en mi cabeza, Dianne se levanta o trata de hacerlo. Sus rodillas se doblan, y se habría caído si Samantha no hubiera estado allí para atraparla y prestarle un hombro. La mujer parece agotada, esta blanca como la tiza.

 **"Gracias, Sam."**  Con el brazo alrededor de la cintura, se acerca a la chica. Parece que hay afecto honesto en el gesto, pero es mi simple opinión en este momento. Entonces ella me mira a los ojos y me da una sonrisa torcida.  **"Eres muy tozuda, Max Caulfield. Ojalá hubiéramos podido ser aliadas".**

Ella deja que Samantha la ayude a llegar a la puerta y usa una tarjeta de acceso para abrirla. Sus pasos son algo estables para cuando su mano descansa en el pestillo de la puerta.

Samantha se aferra a su brazo, obviamente reticente a dejarla ir. **"¿Estarás bien?"**

 **"Por supuesto, querida."**  Dianne me mira. El calor en sus ojos se desvanece como la luz de una vela apagada.  **"Asegúrate de que grite, Sam. Tiene que pedir perdón antes de que hayas terminado".**

**"Está bien."**

La Sra. Prescott sale, la puerta se cierra. Las instrucciones son bastante malas, pero lo que me da escalofríos es la total falta de vacilación en la respuesta sincera de Samantha.

Se da la vuelta sobres sus talones y se acerca. Hay desaprobación en sus facciones.

 **"¿Sabes qué? Para alguien tan indefensa como tu, tienes una boca muy grande. Aunque supongo que yo también sería así, si supiera que puedo retractarme cada vez que algo sale mal".**  Está de pie frente a sus cuchillos, considerando sus opciones como si estuviera mirando productos en el supermercado.

**¿Eso es lo que ella te hizo? ¿Aplastar tu voluntad y tomar el control?"**

**"Pff, no funciona así. Y no tenía que hacerlo, de todos modos. Los Prescott me rescataron. Prefiero apuñalarme a traicionarlos, así que ahórrate el aliento".**

**"Se equivoca, Samantha. Todos vamos a morir, tenemos que salir de Arcadia..."**

**"No quieres escuchar, ¿verdad? Casi creo que ese es tu principal problema aquí. Sólo digo, por ejemplo, que te di una advertencia extra para que no te vuelvas impopular con ella. No es que tuvieras una gran opción, es demasiado tarde para eso ahora de todos modos, pero aún así no lo estás haciendo más fácil para ti misma. Incluso ella misma te advirtió que era inútil. Que ella se ha sintonizado exactamente a este punto en el tiempo, pero no, ¿qué estás haciendo en su lugar? Golpeas sus trampas una y otra vez. Fue casi triste ver eso. Podrías haberle dado más importancia a este asunto".**

**"¿De qué estás hablando?"**

**"Uhh, ¿Qué acaba de pasar en esta media hora? Estabais allí ¿No? La constante ida y vuelta, el desafío, la ira... esas fueron exactamente las reacciones que ella había estado buscando, lo que funcionó mejor para ella. Y ahora, supongo, volverás al pasado y probarás el siguiente camino que ella ha estado planeando para ti durante mucho tiempo, ¿no?"** Finalmente se decide por el mismo bisturí con el que había estado coqueteando antes. Samantha se me presenta con los labios entreabiertos, como si fuera a disciplinar a su mascota traviesa **. "Comencemos poco a poco por ahora y luego vayamos subiendo el nivel, ¿de acuerdo? Tu disculpa debe salir del corazón."**

**"Samantha, por favor..."**

**"Deja de pedirme que la desobedezca, se está volviendo molesto. Ahora, ¿qué hay de esa cicatriz de chica mala? Creo que me quedaré con las dos. Una V invertida, como esta"** -la traza **-"Asegúrate de no moverte mucho, si no quieres arruinarla".**

**"No, por favor, espera. ¡Espera!"**

Su mano libre agarra un mechón de mi cabello y mantiene mi cabeza en su lugar.  **"Como la tía Dany siempre dice: "No hay nada como un lienzo fresco".**

Observo el acercamiento de la cuchilla como a cámara lenta, su punto borroso a medida que se acerca demasiado para seguirla. Mis brazos están dolorosamente tensos contra las restricciones, desesperados por agarrar su mano, para hacer que se detenga. No puedo hacer nada, no puedo liberarme. Esto está sucediendo de verdad.

Retrocedí en el tiempo. Porque... por supuesto que lo hice. Tan atrás como pude, intenté e intenté e intenté despertar de los últimos dos días de mi impotencia, en vano. Recorrí esta escena de otra manera, docenas, cientos de veces, palabras diferentes, silencio, aún más enfado, nada de enfado, lógica, negociación, súplica, oración, tirar, tirar, arrancar, desgarrar, la desesperación irrumpiendo en mí. Durante un tiempo consideré incluso romperme los huesos, como dijo ella, agotando todas las opciones y combinaciones que se me ocurrieron.

Era como si lo supiera.

Siempre lo supo.

Y ahora la hoja está apenas a una pulgada de mi cara otra vez, congelada en el tiempo. Cada camino lleva exactamente a este lugar. Los pensamientos corren por sus interminables círculos en mi mente, cada uno aún más desesperado que el anterior. Detener el tiempo hasta que me falte la fuerza para ello, hasta que con suerte pierda el conocimiento de nuevo. Retrasando lo inevitable, en el mejor de los casos.

Desencadenar otra visión, obtener una nueva visión del futuro que vi. Un futuro con Chloe. Chloe... ¿Pero cómo? No importa cuánto me concentre, no importa cuánto fuerce mis ojos y desee su llegada

Muerde sus dedos, al menos afloja su cuchillo de su mano, luego sostenlo entre los dientes como un pirata y clavárselo Pero incluso si tuviera éxito, ¿entonces qué? La haría enfadar. Incluso si me las arreglo para cortarla seriamente de alguna manera, sigo atrapada.

Horas y horas de intentarlo y no tengo nada. Nada. Sólo pavor en mi pecho y un cuchillo borroso sobre mis ojos. Con alientos temblorosos me rindo a la verdad ineludible ante mi rostro.

La única salida...

_Aguanta un poco. Nada de esto existirá pronto._

La única salida es dejando el tiempo pasar.

* * *

**"Lo siento..."**

**"Oh. ¿Qué fue eso?"**

**"Por favor, para... Lo siento..."**

No duré ni un día. No duré ni una hora.

No soy un espía entrenada. No soy una superheroína.

**"Por favor, perdóname..."**

**"Oh, wow. Seré honesta, esto me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba. Eres muy dura"**. Encuentra un sitio limpio en su pañuelo y seca con el mis lágrimas de nuevo. Rápidamente este se torna de rojo.  **"Pero... ¿qué es exactamente lo que sientes?"**

**"Eso... mis reveses. Nathan... todo..."**

**"Oh, ya veo. Vaya, esta bien".**  Busca algo pesado en su bandeja, lo levanta.  **"Entonces finalmente podemos empezar con cosas más avanzadas. Estás literalmente rebosante de profundos, profundos sentimientos de culpa. Así que es hora de que te calmemos un poco".**

**"...¿Qué?"**

Samantha se relame los labios y luego besa mi hombro desnudo, este todavía no está marcado por "cicatrices súper geniales"

Ella sostiene un recipiente, me mira con pura malicia.

 **"Esto,"**  declara orgullosamente,  **"Es una quemadura química."**

**"¡Pero pensé...!"**

El recipiente se vuelca y se vacía. El dolor me envuelve como una ventisca, enterrando mi mundo en un blanco deslumbrante.

_-blanco cegador-_

el fuego

me quema el ojo que aún puedo abrir. Nunca se apaga. Nunca lo dejo de sentir.

El aburrimiento es su propia forma de tortura. Las horas pasan sin nada en que concentrarme, nada más que la agonía escaldada bajo los vendajes, entre los puntos de sutura. Dormir es un sueño que no puedo alcanzar. Los terrores nocturnos corren desenfrenadamente a través de las horas de conciencia, coloreándose en el deslumbrante blanco.

Después de esto, podría volver a encontrarme a mí misma. Podría encontrar algo por lo que luchar de nuevo. Si fuera sólo a mi, si fuera sólo mi propia carne podría algún día olvidar-

Lo que le han tenido que hacer a Chloe.

Oh, Dios, lo que le han hecho a Chloe...

Debería haberme rendido. Nunca debí-

_—haber traído de vuelta la tormenta—_

la tormenta

está sucediendo afuera. Incluso en este lugar ella me alcanza con su apenas perceptible temblor y trueno. El recinto cruje y gime sobre mi cabeza, ráfagas de viento retumban en sus cimientos, penetran a través del conducto de ventilación que fluye hacia mi celda.

Y sin embargo, no hay agua.

Lo deseé. Deja que la marea entre, borra la ciudad y todo el dolor que ha traído. Lava este tormento y deja que este desastre se ahogue en el olvido. Es aquí, acurrucada en mi cegadora esquina blanca, donde primero deseo la muerte antes que la libertad.

Libertad. El sistema de ventilación, surgiendo al unísono con la tormenta. Demasiado estrecho para que cualquiera pueda pasar, pero puedo ver las aspas del ventilador girando, protegidas detrás de una malla de alambre y una celosía. Si tan sólo pudiera acercarme a una de las aspas...

No, no, no, ni siquiera lo pienses. Deja la opción ahí, intacta, olvidada. Si lo pienso, ella lo sabrá. Si es un futuro que yo considero, ella lo sabrá. Ella siempre lo sabe. Está en mi cabeza, siempre está en mi cabeza, no puedo lidiar con esto más, no puedo-

_-No puedo-_

**"No puedo hacerlo..."**

**"No,"** me dice **, "Simplemente no te esfuerzas lo suficiente."**

**"¡Lo intento, pero no puedo! Estoy a punto de desmayarme..."**

**"Exactamente. Esas son tus dos opciones: llegar a la meta, o perder el conocimiento. No hay término medio, Srta. Caulfield. Ya sabemos que eres capaz de esto, es sólo cuestión de entrenarte adecuadamente".**

Mantengo los ojos abajo, fijos en mis manos. Si miro hacia arriba, veré a la extraña en el espejo. No quiero volver a verla.

**"No puedo soportarlo. Por favor, no puedo soportarlo más..."**

**"Estás a punto de demostrar que estás equivocada. Devuélveme el teléfono. Hagámoslo de nuevo".**

**"Jódete, estoy tan jodidamente cansada..."**

**"Esta es la última vez que te lo advierto. No uses ese lenguaje en mi presencia."**

Golpeo el maldito espejo y casi me derrumbo contra él.  **"¡Que te jodan! Maldito..."**

La sacudida que sale del brazalete convierte mis gritos en sollozos.

_Ni siquiera es_

_tan malo_

Claro, ni siquiera tiene que hacer una proeza, solo pulsar un botón, pero-

**"Devuélveme el teléfono".**

No puedo contener el gemido de mi garganta mientras me levanto del suelo para poner la maldita cosa en la ranura, cerrarla y accionar una palanca. Aterriza automáticamente en el otro lado, a prueba de falsificaciones, independientemente de mis mejores y más gratificantes intentos.

Mantén los ojos en tus manos. No mires hacia arriba, verás a esa pobre desgraciada en el espejo otra vez.

La maldita cosa vuelve poco después. Miro el temporizador.

Cuenta regresiva a 30 minutos. Treinta minutos de caminata a través de una parada perfecta. Tan lejos de mi alcance en este momento que ni siquiera hay una razón para intentarlo.

**"Empieza exactamente a los treinta. Habrá graves consecuencias si te detienes antes de que se acabe el tiempo".**

Hay varias maneras de falsificar los resultados. Ya no me atrevo, nunca funciona. Uno, si hay incluso un indicio de una anomalía no planificada, todo se reinicia desde el principio de la sesión. Dos, siempre sabe cuando estoy mintiendo. Siempre

La presión se acumula en mi cabeza antes de empezar. Ruge y palpita en completa armonía con mi inestable latido del corazón, mi columna vertebral se siente como si cada vértebra se hubiera reducido a la mitad de su tamaño bajo su carga constante. No hay manera de que pueda presionar tanto tiempo, no hay manera.

El mundo a mi alrededor comienza a derretirse como una casa de cera en lo alto de un horno mientras observo las fracciones de un segundo tictac a paso de caracol. Es tan irreal, tan surrealista estar atrapada aquí, pasar por algo en lo que mi vida podría degenerar. Esto es lo que deben sentir las víctimas de secuestro, esa impresión que les roe constantemente en la mente de dudar de la realidad misma, ese estado constante de falsedad en todo lo que sucede, de estar aquí y ahora, en esta situación casi ridículamente absurda.

Y mientras reflexiono sobre mi dudosa existencia, forzándome una vez más a otra cámara lenta absoluta, el pensamiento demasiado dulce y tentador de haber perdido el conocimiento, me abruma, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez todo esto no esta sucediendo. Es imposible, así que no puede serlo en absoluto. Nada de esto es real. No soy

_—real—_

Tú no eres real. Ya estás muerta.

**"Me mantienes vivo, Max. Siempre me tienes contigo, a tu lado, juntos para siempre en nuestro cuarto oscuro. ¿Aún te parece normal que este lugar se haya convertido en un refugio de tu deslumbrante blancura? Tenemos tanto en común ahora, que casi podríamos ser la misma persona, tú y yo".**

Cierra la boca.  **"Déjame en paz", ¿por qué no te callas?"**

**"Atormentada hasta el día de tu muerte. Pero fue más rápido para mí. No duré...oh, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"**

**"¿Como si importara?"**

**"No para ti, tal vez. Pero a ellos sí. Y cuanto más tiempo resistas, peor será todo".**

Resistir.

Ya no sé qué significa eso.  **"Dejé de resistirme hace mucho tiempo."**

**"Puedes pensar eso, pero la terquedad va mucho más allá de lo que puedes decir o sentir en ese momento. Todavía tienes esperanzas. Todavía odias. Aún así te recompones. ¿Todo el tiempo que pasas conmigo es parte de ello? ¿Te ayuda recordarme? ¿Rememorar los demonios de tu vida pasada?"**

**"Yo no soy... esa no soy yo."**  Es sólo una ilusión **. "Sal de mi cabeza..."**

**"Vamos, Max. Nos llevábamos bien por un momento. ¿Por qué me alejaste? Soy todo lo que te queda".**

**"¡Silencio! ¡Deja de jugar con mi cabeza, deja de hacerme eso!"**

Me lanzo sobre el, la fantasía de un hombre. Lo arrojo al suelo, lo presiono contra las baldosas, lo golpeo de la misma manera que sólo una prisionera desesperada lo haría, buscando venganza de su verdugo.

Y se ríe. Sólo se ríe debajo de mí. Cuanto más le golpeo, más se ríe de mí..

Una parte de mi cerebro sabe que soy yo, golpeando el suelo con los dedos manchados de sangre.

_-Dedos manchados de sangre-_

un dedo, un dedo manchado de sangre,

tirado junto a la puerta. Reconozco el esmalte de uñas, ahora astillado y manchado. Sé que el anillo aún está en él, un anillo que le di hace una eternidad. Estoy mirando, inmóvil, demasiado asustada para moverme, para recogerlo. ¿Será real?, si es así. ¿Todo esto dejará de ser una pesadilla?.

Hay una nota debajo de ella con la letra de Dianne. No la leeré, me niego a leerla-

_Podrías haberla salvado._

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Está muerta ahora? ¿Eso es lo que significa?

Ellos la mataron. Dios, la mataron. Después de todo esto, la matan, monstruos, malditos monstruos, mi-

—Chloe

Oh, Chloe.

Esta no es ella. No puede ser ella.

**"Max... por favor..."**

Tú no eres mi Chloe.

**"Haz lo que te pidan".**

No puedo apartar la vista de la pantalla. ¿Cómo puede ser la misma Chloe que recuerdo?

**"Dales todo lo que quieran."**

Pero lo sé. He oído su voz colapsar así antes.

**"Por favor..."**

_La amaba tanto._

**"Sólo quiero morir."**

_¿Quién diablos haría algo así?_

**"Por favor, déjame morir."**

_¿Quién hace esto?_

Eso es.

Ahí está. Ya lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. Puedo dejar de preguntármelo ahora, Sam. Eso es todo. Ha sido ella desde el principio. ¿Lo había olvidado?

¿He tocado fondo ya?

* * *

Podría haber una salida.

La única salida posible de un túnel sin fin. Un último recurso. Lo recordé hace un rato, y luego desapareció de nuevo. ¿Por qué nunca había decidido desafiarla antes? No lo sé, no lo sé. Debo haber sentido como si todavía hubiera algo que perder. Debo haber sentido como si mi mente siguiera siendo mía.

Pronto ni siquiera tendré el impulso para pensar en ello. Cuando ella volvió a tomar el mando, una parte de mí estaba agradecida. Escapar, por breve que sea. No tener que vivir en mi propio cuerpo, todo tiene que terminar. Sí, no puedo mentirme a mí misma, la acogí con beneplácito.

Pronto terminará. Por eso tengo que intentarlo. Es una posibilidad muy remota, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Estoy tumbada, mirando al techo, recogiendo lo que queda de mi ingenio, pero no lo planees, detengo el tiempo, no puedo soltarlo ni siquiera una fracción de segundo, ni siquiera al final. Si lo dejo ir, su nueva realidad ya tomará forma. Ella lo habrá sabido en el pasado, y entonces ya habrá tomado precauciones para prevenirlo. Así es como funciona, ¿no?

Al diablo si lo sé. Lo haré. Lo intentaré.

Paso uno: Llegar al ventilador.

Durante la parada excavo bajo el colchón en busca del anillo, obligo a mis piernas a obedecerme a mí, sólo a mí, por última vez. Sin tropezarme subo al baño y me enderezo. Y ahora acuño el anillo de alguna manera.

El anillo que fue uno de sus regalos, el único que le pude dar.

-Me meto entre las barras, la palanca más pequeña del mundo, hasta que se doblan lo suficiente para que quepan entre mis dedos. ¡Ah, mierda, no lo tires, no!

Oh, cierto. No importa de todos modos. Simplemente cae en el flujo regular del tiempo, flota justo delante de mí a la altura de los ojos.

Así que meto la mano. Toda la mano. Y tira, rómpelo, puedes hacerlo. Sé que duele, no importa, puedes hacerlo, así que deja de llorar.

Con un tirón la cubierta se rompe en dos, pierdo el agarre, tropiezo y caigo hacia atrás a cámara lenta. Tiempo más que suficiente para dar la vuelta y aterrizar de pie. Vaya, ya estoy cansada de nuevo. Puedes darme todo el entrenamiento que quieras pero ningún tipo de formación obligatoria facilitará nunca una parada sin complicaciones.

Puedo soportarlo. Vamos, puedes soportarlo. Los he retenido por mucho más tiempo que esto. Casi se podría decir que he estado entrenando para esto.

A continuación, la malla. Ya ni siquiera vale la pena mencionarlo, es lo suficientemente delgada como para empujarla hacia adentro por los bordes y dejarla ahí en un punto muerto de tiempo. De esta manera tengo suficiente acceso para levantar la cubierta restante de su anclaje. Lo tiro a un lado, donde empieza a flotar junto a mi cabeza.

Paso dos: conseguir el ventilador en sí. Mi mano casi alcanza las palas del ventilador como un piloto automático antes de darme cuenta de que todavía están girando a toda velocidad en su carcasa. Sería una manera efectiva de perder mis dedos aquí y ahora, y ya hay suficiente sangre en ellos de todos modos, muchas gracias. En su lugar, arranco la mitad de la malla de alambre de la cubierta, la pliego y la meto entre las palas de las hélices y la carcasa. Toda la construcción hace un golpe estremecedor hacia atrás cuando la energía rotativa del ventilador se descarga a través de mi herramienta temporal en mi mano, la vibración la arranca brevemente de mi mano, pero por supuesto todo se mantiene en su lugar tan pronto como la suelto. Alcanzarlo de nuevo es la sensación más extraña de la historia, una explosión fantasmal vibrante, más una intención física que una fuerza tangible. La física a veces hace las cosas más locas, cuando el tiempo parece ganar. Aunque debo añadir que la física nunca ha tenido mucho sentido para mí.

Presiona, presiona, presiona, presiona hasta que finalmente puedan ser tocados por mi mano. Por fin se acabó la contrapresión. Ahora el ventilador debería quedarse quieto.

Maldita sea, necesito un descanso ahora. Estar de pie tambaleándome sobre los dedos de los pies y estirar la mano lo más que puedo en el eje se siente como un infierno. Pero también estúpido.

De acuerdo. Veamos qué tan estable es este ventilador. Me parece que es factible. Intento aferrarme a una hélice y ésta cede unos pocos milímetros. Apoyo mis rodillas en la pared y empiezo a tirar de ella lo mejor que puedo. Me quedo sin aliento incluso antes de que la ala se haya movido un centímetro. Tan patético, me gustaría apostar a que Chloe podría fácilmente girarla con una mano y sacarla de su anclaje.

Chloe...

No pienses en ella, no te atrevas a perder la concentración. Podemos arreglarlo. Esta es la salida, mi última oportunidad. Quédate en este momento.

Presionar y empujar la cosa en la dirección opuesta es aún más difícil. Realmente no tengo nada a lo que aferrarme, así que constantemente pierdo el control y tropiezo. Me cuesta preciosos minutos de respiración sibilante y miserables gemidos. Y así el procedimiento continúa, doblo y doblo la cosa hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hacia atrás y hacia delante, igual que el tiempo, cada vez un poco más fácil que antes hasta que finalmente muestra signos de desgaste en los bordes, y sin embargo, cada vez me cuesta mas a medida que pasa el tiempo Max.

Estoy cayendo en cámara lenta de nuevo una vez que finalmente se rompe en mi mano. Es un momento extrañamente alegre mientras floto a nivel del suelo. Aquí es donde lo comprendí. De todas las cosas que podría haber imaginado que me traían alegría...

Detente. Concéntrate en el maldito momento.

Inspecciono mi preciosa herramienta nueva. El borde roto es de unas tres pulgadas de metal dentado, lejos de una división limpia. Aunque es prometedor. Funcionará, con el tratamiento adecuado.

Paso tres: Afilar la hoja. Miro alrededor de la habitación. El inodoro ya no me ayudará aquí, nada más que porcelana lisa. La rejilla que rompí es demasiado laxa y no tiene bordes claros. Los postes de la cama también son redondos y atornillados al suelo, pero al menos su superficie áspera y granulada podría funcionar con la cantidad suficiente de pulido. La puerta es en su mayoría plana, a excepción de la ventanilla... sobresale unos pocos milímetros y es definitivamente lo suficientemente estable. Podría ser mi mejor opción aquí.

Arrastro mi miserable cadáver hasta ella y pongo a prueba mi suerte, presiono el fragmento de metal roto contra el borde y empiezo. Meh. Los dientes se pueden limar de esta manera, pero el abultamiento suave y redondo de la escotilla probablemente sólo desafilará mi hoja si continúo así. Así que probemos el poste de la cama.

Sí. Sí, eso funcionará. Me sentaré aquí un rato, pero funcionará. El constante lijado de ida y vuelta es otra de esas sensaciones extramundanas, una de las que permite que la mano se duerma entre los calambres ocasionales. Después de todo, no tengo que escuchar el sonido en el espacio casi silencioso entre el tiempo, es sólo una vibración, un lejano chillido de hierro sobre acero que sube por mi brazo hasta mi hombro y sigue. De un lado a otro, cuida de ambos lados, hazlos agradables y uniformes. A estas alturas, sólo puedo dar medias tintas a la tarea: permanecer congelada en el tiempo se está convirtiendo rápidamente en un calvario por sí solo.

La mantengo a la altura de los ojos por lo que siento que es la centésima vez, la giro en esta y aquella dirección, siento su agudeza. Apenas mejorará. No es exactamente la cuchilla que esperaba, pero no hay duda de que este pequeño monstruo desagradable arruinará el día de alguien muy pronto...

Ahora, antes de nada, corta este asqueroso cable intravenoso. No dejes que te llenen de mierda si la parada falla. Dios, ¿quién sabe cuánto daño permanente ya han hecho todas las drogas? Son parte de todo el proceso, ¿no? Desorientación, pensamientos fragmentados, sueño intermitente. No es que importe, funcione o no. De cualquier manera no tendré mucho más tiempo en esta realidad.

Voy a mi esquina habitual, me apoyo contra la pared. Paso cuatro.

Paso cuatro...

Mi mano tiembla mientras sostengo el borde bien afilado de mi muñeca.

Vamos, Max. Ya has llegado hasta aquí. No hay otra opción, no tienes nada más que perder, ya estás muerta de todos modos. Has un corte largo y profundo, puedes hacerlo, has sufrido cosas peores. Cuanto más tiempo vaciles, más difícil te resultará mantener el control.

Un corte decisivo. Vamos. No seas cobarde ahora.

Una

decisiva

tajada

¡Maldita sea! Aguanta, aguanta la parada, no te atrevas a soltarla. Sigue adelante, vamos, ¿esto? Eso es sólo un ridículo cinco. La pistola paralizante. Es un buen siete. O un ocho, depende completamente del lugar donde se clave. El ácido clorhídrico, silba en la piel, se come tu carne y sus vapores arden en tu tracto respiratorio, eso es un maldito diez, no se puede comparar con nada.

Más largo, más profundo, todo pintado de rojo, como los labios de Chloe, como las yemas de los dedos de Chloe.

Sujétala fuerte. Sujétala bien fuerte. Sangre, mierda, tanta sangre, que fluye por todas partes. Respira, sigue respirando, llorar está bien, todo está bien, sólo no te olvides de respirar.

Concéntrate.

Sólo tienes una oportunidad. Esta es la única esperanza. Concentración. Nunca lo dejes ir y no te detengas a mirarlo. La salvación. Inmortalidad.

El reinicio completo.

Una oportunidad para aprovecharla y lanzarla lo más atrás posible, antes de que comenzara esta horrible pesadilla. ¿Suena esto desesperado? Joder, sí, estoy desesperada, pero podría funcionar, podría funcionar, y sé que esta vez vendrá, sé lo que tengo que buscar. Sólo necesito cogerlo y usarlo para mí. Funcionará, es...esto...

O...

¡No te duermas! No te atrevas a desmayarte, aún no he terminado. Aunque no esperaba que ocurriera tan rápido. No...realmente una sorpresa, estoy...tan débil, últimamente...

Quédate. Mantente despierta, quédate aquí. Ya llegará. Tiene que llegar, y yo tengo que estar lista...tengo que-

Tengo que...

Un instante. Menos de un instante.

Me estaba desangrando en mi esquina habitual.

Ahora, sin embargo... me acuesto de espaldas, miro al techo, raspando este miserable resto de mi simple mente.

Miro a mi alrededor. La rejilla se encuentra en su anclaje. La piscina roja de los azulejos no se ve por ninguna parte.

**"No..."**

No había nada sobre lo que saltar. Nada que incautar y controlar. Venía de fuera y ni siquiera podía sentirlo, exactamente como mis propios poderes se ven a los demás.

**"No, no, no, no..."**

No hay salida. No hay esperanza. Ni siquiera puedo poner fin a mi propia vida, porque ya no es mía. Todo lo que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí hasta...

Hm.

Algo es... diferente.

El conducto de ventilación. Se encuentra fantasmagóricamente silencioso. Ni una sola luz de la máquina de transfusión en la pared aún parpadea. Las partículas de polvo flotan perfectamente inmóviles, suspendidas en el aire bajo el deslumbrante blanco. Y los pocos colores de la habitación brillan unos sobre otros, casi como si estuvieran dentro.

¿El tiempo sigue congelado? Pero yo no soy...

La veo a través del rabillo del ojo. La mariposa azul, revoloteando por la ventilación. Así es, se supone que tiene que aparecer cada vez que pasa esto. Ojalá pudiera atribuirme el mérito de haberla invocado, pero ni siquiera consideré esa parte.

Sigo su vuelo mientras dibuja sus círculos ante mis ojos. Finalmente aterriza en el asiento del inodoro, señalando directamente en mi dirección como si no hubiera nada allí. Una vez que golpea tranquilamente con sus alas.

La ira hierve en el fondo, y luego se desvanece de inmediato. Ya no la tengo dentro de mí. Mis preguntas son apenas un susurro roto.

**"¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me diste estos poderes? ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?"**

Me está observando. Parece totalmente indiferente.

Un nuevo pensamiento entra en mi mente, el último en esta interminable letanía de miseria. Todo este tiempo, he pensado en este espíritu como una especie de guardián, que me vigila y que me da segundas oportunidades.

Ahora se me ocurre... que podría ser uno de ellos. No es un guardián en absoluto, sino otro guardia de mi prisión.

Una parte de mí sabe que es estúpido sentirse tan traicionada. Nunca me prometió nada. Lo inventé todo en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas inundan mis ojos.

**"¿Lo eres, de verdad? ¿Estás con ellos?"**

Otro resplandor... una pulsación casi más colorida que cualquier blanco brillante en cualquier lugar a mi alrededor. Al principio pensé que era la luz blanca la que rompía en mis lágrimas, pero cuando vuelvo mi mirada a este ser que tengo delante, el resplandor sigue tomando forma, fusionándose con todos los colores del arco iris en un aura infinitamente deslumbrante. El esquema de una persona. La figura de una mujer.

La mariposa comienza a volar de nuevo y con ella se acerca la figura. Dentro de su aura chispeante, la mariposa comienza a brillar en un fuerte negro y azul y dorado, radiante y glorioso y completamente fuera de lugar en el blanco áspero de este lugar. No puedo apartar la vista como si estuviera paralizada, hechizada y abrumada por el aliento plano mientras se desliza lenta, tierna y suavemente hacia mi cabeza y se asienta en mi frente. La mano de esta mujer, en mi frente.

Y en armonía con su tacto, mis pensamientos estallan de sus cadenas en un solo aliento liberador: ella me llena, su tacto, penetra en profundos abismos que lloran y grietas que arden de negro y que atraviesan mi alma maltratada en lagos de lágrimas y sangre. Ella levanta mi corazón del dolor, el barro y las sombras.

Su toque, es amor, puro, inmaculado. Amor como una nariz enterrada en mi pelo en el negro de la noche. Como las yemas de los dedos trazando las líneas de mis rasgos bajo una sonrisa sabia. El amor como una mano que se enrosca con la mía y que no me suelta, como suspiros cálidos y sollozos y risas desgarradas. Su amor es el recuerdo perdido de todo por lo que solía vivir.

Miro la figura de esta mujer, esta alma resplandeciente y divina, cuya apariencia podría venir de nada ni de nadie menos que del sol de mi vida

**"¿Chloe?"**

En remolinos resplandecientes su contorno se manifiesta en esa Chloe que conocí de mi vida. Chloe, cabello azul y una chaqueta negra, con su gorro desgastado a pesar del clima demasiado cálido y tirantes completamente inútiles a su lado. Chloe, maldiciendo airadamente en el baño de la escuela, Chloe, llorando amargamente sobre una tumba plana.

**"Tu hora de decidir ha llegado."**

Hay tanta distancia en su voz. Tanto dolor en sus ojos.

**"Espero que estés lista para ello."**


	13. Tus decisiones eran importantes.

Todo a nuestro alrededor, colgado entre dimensiones. Su presencia irradia una presencia de gracia extraterrestre cuya gloria parece alcanzar más allá de los mundos enteros, más allá de toda duda. Nada de todo lo que he experimentado hasta ahora ha sido tan surrealista como este momento, pero estoy aquí y ahora, en este momento entre tiempos, tan claro en mi mente, tan presente como nunca antes desde mi captura. Esta neblina de locura, que me había nublado a mi y a mis pensamientos se aleja como una brisa fresca en la mañana, atravesada por los relucientes rayos de su dorada luz.

Y en este punto me gustaría decir que he estado en esta farsa el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

**"No eres realmente mi Chloe, ¿verdad?"**

Ella acaricia suavemente mi cabello hacia un lado y siente mi frente, teniendo cuidado de no tocar las desagradables cicatrices enrojecidas. Un gesto de cuidado tan simple y práctico. Un gesto de afecto tierno, benevolencia cálida y vieja... familiaridad. Lentamente sacude la cabeza.

 **"No lo soy. Pero ella es parte de mí, ahora, como yo soy parte de ti. He llegado a... identificarme con ella, hasta cierto punto."**  Ella sonríe. Realmente es la hermosa sonrisa de Chloe. **"Y pensé que te vendría bien una cara amistosa. Quiero que te sientas segura conmigo. Me destroza verte así".**

Estoy escuchando la voz de Chloe, pero hay muchas capas debajo de ella. Cada vocal es bondad, cada sonido está impregnado de luto.

**"Pero... cómo me tocaste. Eso se siente... se siente como..."**

Como ella.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.  **"Es su amor. Y el tuyo. Tú me lo diste. Y ahora quiero mostrar mi gratitud por ello."**

**"¿Qué...?"**

**"Es un poco complicado. Nuestro pacto, yo no estaba... bueno, no estaba preparada. Me has cambiado, Max. Ambas hicieron eso."**

Me giro de lado y me apoyo en el codo. **"¿Podrías tal vez no hablar con acertijos? Como, sólo dame** **, dame respuestas por una vez"**

Se ríe suave y cálidamente. Y con su risa una ola de... tampoco lo sé. ¿Entusiasmo? ¿Previsión? O simplemente sólo... el más profundo afecto. Es extraño como si existiera una conexión entre nosotras a través de la cual puedo sentir directamente lo que ella está sintiendo ahora mismo.

 **"Hago lo que puedo",**  dice.  **"Hay cosas en este mundo que no tienen explicación. Algunas cosas simplemente son."**  Ella sostiene mi mano entre la suya.  **"Pregunta, y yo responderé."**

La usual avalancha de preguntas se extiende inmediatamente hasta la parte superior de mi lengua.

¿Qué eres realmente?

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¿Por qué pusiste todo esto sobre mis hombros?

¿Por qué nunca me has hablado antes?

Cada uno de ellos un insignificante guijarro frente a la gran pregunta que me atraviesa.

**"¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda salir de aquí y salvar a Chloe?"**

Su dolor infinitamente profundo, me envuelve antes de empezar a hablar.

**"Hace mucho que se fue, Max. Chloe murió el día que te capturaron".**

Sus palabras pesan como sacos de arena sobre mi pecho, incluso me sacan este último soplo de aire del cuerpo. Por un momento, ningún aliento llega a mis pulmones. Tengo que acostarme de nuevo. Simplemente me derrumbo sobre el colchón que tengo debajo de mí, sofocándome bajo su peso ilimitado.

**"Pero... la vi. Observé...observé como ellos-"**

**"Viste lo que Mirage quería que vieras."**  Lleva mi mano a sus labios. Hay lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.  **"Chloe no sufrió contigo."**

**"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo murió? ¿La mataron?"**

**"Ella sabía lo que te harían, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. El vídeo que te mostraron se detiene justo antes de que ella pudiera quitarse la vida con una bala".**

**"¿Ella hizo qué?"**

**"Era su plan desde el principio. Un último dedo medio hacia Prescott para que no sea usada en tu contra. Por supuesto... ella no podía saber nada sobre Mirage."**

El dolor está ahí, agudo y terrible. Y sin embargo, directamente debajo, el alivio se extiende como un bálsamo por todo el cuerpo. Es algo tangible, curar este profundo dolor que me ha agarrado por dentro desde entonces.

Ella no tuvo que pasar por esta horrible pesadilla. Era lo que necesita oír para empezar a curar mi roto corazón.

**"Ella nunca lo mencionó..."**

**"Por supuesto que no. Su decisión estaba tomada, y tú te habrías asustado".**

Tengo que hacer una pausa y mirarla un momento. Me siento, abrazo mis rodillas cerca de mi pecho.  **"No te ofendas, pero... no suenas como una diosa."**

Una risa divertida por encima de la tristeza. **"Lo sé. Vosotras dos sois parte de mí ahora. Tus pensamientos, emociones y motivaciones... se mezclan con las mías hasta el punto de que ya no puedo distinguirme. Ni siquiera quiero recordar cómo era antes de hacer este vínculo. Qué sentimientos tan fuertes. Se cuidan mucho la una a la otra. Mi existencia siempre ha servido para algo, pero todo es diferente desde que estoy unida a ti"**. Su sonrisa la avergüenza un poco, mira hacia otro lado de manera tímida.  **"Y aparte de eso, nadie me había dicho antes que yo era una deidad.**

**"¿Qué... qué eres exactamente?"**

**"¿Exactamente? Me temo que no hay respuesta a esa pregunta. Soy Bluewing. Yo soy el cambio ... el libre albedrío... la decisiones y las consecuencias. Yo soy la esperanza misma".**

La cara que estoy dibujando sería aún más oscura, si tan sólo las cicatrices no dolieran tanto.  **"¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué hay de toda la mierda estúpida de esta maldita galería de arte? Todos esos... ¿'espectros' y'guardias' y así sucesivamente? ¿Qué hay de la guerra de Prescott que duró'cientos de años'?"**

Suspira como una profesora que parece aburrida con su propia conferencia. **"Si realmente necesitas saber, aquí está el breve resumen: Los Espectros son manifestaciones terrenales primigenias de Gaia. Anomalías entre los humanos, inspiradas y llevadas por la voluntad unificada de todas las criaturas de la Madre Tierra y la afinidad por el bien o el mal, los conductos del impulso primordial de la vida para Avataras... nacemos de la realidad misma, de la conciencia colectiva de todo ser. Somos los hijos e hijas del Elíseo, aspectos formados por las concepciones universales de todas las criaturas de este mundo, que nos dan voz y dan forma a nuestras mentes. Normalmente trabajamos juntos en un armonioso concierto de fuerzas, pero estamos condenados a desafiarnos los unos a los otros".**  Arruga la nariz, casi como si las palabras dejaran un sabor amargo en la boca.  **"Se siente un poco aburrido contarte todo esto así como así. Arruina todo el misterio."**

Buhu, casi quiero romperle la cara al fantasma de Chloe, pero tengo que admitir que hay algo de cierto en lo que ella dice. ¿Hace alguna diferencia si yo sé todo esto del abracadabra? Todavía estoy aquí. Y aún así todo está jodido.

**"¿Para qué diablos me necesitabas? ¿Por qué joder con nuestras vidas? ¿No podías pelear tus propias malditas batallas?"**

**"¿Hubieras preferido que Chloe muriera en los baño de Blackwell?"**

**"¡Hubiera sido mejor que esto! Y Chloe está muerta de todos modos. Dios, lo único que me importaba, y ella está muerta de todos modos..."**

Ella duda, luego se sienta a mi lado, con las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi mano. A través de su toque siento una sincera convicción, y una sincera esperanza y afecto y...

¿Miedo?

Ella tiene miedo. ¿De qué podría tener miedo un ser como este?

 **"La única manera de que los avatares influyamos en el mundo es a través de nuestros elegidos",**  me explica. **"Y sólo por la extraordinaria profundidad de nuestra alianza es posible para mí hablarte así ahora. Tu don innato me había atraído hacia ti, pero te elegí a ti, Maxine Caulfield, porque Chloe tenía razón. Eres única en todos los sentidos, en el sentido perfecto. Había otros ahí fuera, pero nadie como tú y nadie como ella. Vosotras dos eran mi mejor perspectiva de libertad."**

Me siento ahí, luchando por entender. Es demasiado. Quiero burlarme de todo el discurso, culparla por todo lo que ha pasado y exigirle que me diga qué es lo que realmente busca.

_Libertad_

Nunca antes se había escuchado una palabra tan dulce y mágica.

**"¿Sabes qué? Ya ni siquiera importa. Sólo dime que tienes una salida. No puede terminar así, haré lo que sea para recuperarla, lo que sea".**

Tranquilidad. Una oleada de confianza. Una pizca de recelo.

**"Lo harías, ¿verdad?"**

**"Sí."**

Se detiene un momento antes de continuar.  **"Hay algo que podemos hacer, juntas. Pero como siempre, tendrá un coste".**

Tu hora de elegir ha llegado, fueron sus primeras palabras.

Debería tener miedo, pero en este momento ya es cansancio. **"¿Qué clase de jodida elección tienes para mí ahora? Te juro que si quieres que renuncie a Chloe por un bien mayor o lo que sea, más vale que me dejes aquí para que muera. No hay forma de que vaya a..."**

**"¿Estás bromeando, Max? Ella es la mitad de la razón por la que estoy dispuesta a hacer este sacrificio, tu amor es precioso para mí. Ya sé lo que elegirás, es lo que viene después lo que me asusta".**

Su repentina intensidad es suficiente para hacerme retroceder.  **"Muy bien, whoa, okay. ¿Estás segura de que no eres Chloe?"**

Ella resoplaba.  **"A veces ni siquiera puedo decirlo. Esto es lo que vosotras dos me habéis hecho. Solía ser algo racional".**

**"Estoy harta y cansada de tener que sopesar constantemente su vida contra otra cosa."**

**"No hay nada que quiera más que darte una vida con ella. Voy a morir intentándolo".**

Parpadeo. Parpadeo un poco más.  **"¿Es una forma de hablar, o..."**

Está callada por un segundo. Su equilibrio cambia. Está mirando hacia adelante, con los codos apoyados en los muslos.

**"¿Has visto alguna vez una mariposa atrapada en una telaraña?"**

**"Uh."**  Pienso en ello. ¿Quiere decir que ahora de alguna manera... metafóricamente...? **"No, no que yo sepa."**

**"Es un hecho poco común porque, una vez capturada, la mariposa sólo tiene unos segundos para escapar. Si no lo logra, la araña vendrá e inmediatamente le cortará las alas. Y entonces será demasiado tarde. La mariposa -o la polilla, por cierto- quedará herida, atrapada para siempre, no importa cuánto se esfuerce".**

**"Eso es... deprimente."**

**"Sí. Y eso es lo que ellos creen que está pasando."**  Una pequeña sonrisa toca sus labios. Me mira, el brillo de la travesura de Chloe en sus ojos. **"Pero yo soy la esperanza misma, y algunas cosas aún pueden ser ocultadas a los ojos de los profetas. No has perdido la esperanza, ¿verdad, Max?"**

Tengo que reírme amargamente. **"Bueno, si consideras que hace cinco minutos me corté las venas..."**

**"Así es. Pero incluso eso fue un acto de tu esperanza. Nunca tuviste la intención de morir, incluso después de todo lo que te hicieron. Ese es exactamente su objetivo aquí, ¿entiendes? Para quebrantarte e instarte a que renuncies a tu propia vida, impulsado por el escaso propósito de poner fin pronto a tus tormentos. El último signo de tu desesperación. Y en ese mismo momento ellos habrían intervenido y te habrían traído de vuelta desde el umbral de la muerte. Este cuerpo roto y sin alma habría sido todo lo que quedaría, nada más que una cáscara vacía en la que estaríamos atrapadas por el resto de tu vida mortal. Entonces se habría aprovechado de ella a su antojo, abusado de ella y chupado nuestro todavía inherente poder hasta que no quedara nada de ello..."**

**"Pero no, estabas tratando de escapar. Era la idea correcta, pero no lo suficientemente ambiciosa. ¿Hasta dónde habrías llegado si el poder de revertir el tiempo fuera realmente tuyo?"**

Me quedo callada por un tiempo. **"¿Es una oferta?"**

**"Sé amable y contéstame la pregunta primero, ¿quieres?"**

**"Yo... no lo sé. ¿Antes de que llegáramos a Arcadia? Antes de que nos atraparan."**

**"Y después de todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora, ¿crees que puedes escapar de este destino final?"**

**"Lo habríamos intentado. Ciertamente habríamos encontrado una manera."**

Chloe sacude la cabeza.  **"Te habrían atrapado de nuevo en sus redes antes de que te hubieras dado cuenta. Max. Tienes que desgarrarla completamente, desgarrarla más allá de lo reconocible y destruirla, y luego golpearla antes de que pueda crear una nueva telaraña a partir de los restos. Esta es tu única perspectiva de libertad".**

**"¿De qué estás hablando exactamente? ¿Quieres que retroceda años? La cagué tan fuerte con William, que no sé si..."**

**"No, no, no. No como William. Saltar por encima de una distancia tan insensata a través de las fotos es un único e inmanejable lío de resultados completamente impredecibles, ya habías aprendido la lección correcta en ese entonces. Estoy hablando de volver... y luego quedarte. Tu legendario reinicio completo, estirado hasta el límite".**

Me paso un momento mirándola, mi único ojo bueno abierto de par en par.  **"¿Podrías enviarme de vuelta tan lejos?"**

Me hace una sonrisa diabólica, como si le hubiera hecho exactamente la pregunta que esperaba.  **"No. No puedo hacer eso. No tengo un poder tan profundo para dar forma a la realidad".**  Se levanta y se aleja unos pasos de la cama. Después de una pesada pausa ella mira hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, un tiempo dramático como si fuera in Dios. **"Pero a quien se le conceda este poder, lo tendrá a su disposición. Y ahí es exactamente donde entras tú."**

Chloewing se vuelve hacia mí y levanta la mano hacia arriba. Su voz se vuelve más audaz, más rica, más... oficial. **"Puedes quedarte aquí y cumplir el propósito que tienen para ti. A través de ese poder usurpado ellos destruirán a los otros patriarcas del pacto de una sola vez y continuarán controlando todo el panteón. Desde las sombras, la familia Prescott continuará extendiendo su influencia y poder sin control"**

**"Esto puede parecer sombrío al principio, pero saben que sus intenciones no son maliciosas por naturaleza, a pesar de sus métodos despiadados. Simplemente sirven a sus propios propósitos y beneficios. Los poderes sobrenaturales serán alineados, agrupados y con un propósito. Sin constantes conflictos de intereses entre y dentro de las alianzas de guardianes, sin Espectros sin ataduras que vagan libremente alrededor del mundo y pueden enloquecer como si fueran salvajes, y sin Avataras en constante competencia que se traicionan constantemente entre sí, el mundo cambiará para mejor en general."**

**"O..."**  Su otra mano se levanta.  **"Puedes arriesgarte a un tercer despertar. Me entregaré a ti, hasta que no quede nada de mí. No sé qué va a pasar, exactamente. He retrasado el momento todo lo que he podido, pero aún es demasiado pronto. Se supone que no se puede hacer de esta manera. Podría matarte, o destruir tu mente, o simplemente darles más poder para jugar"**

**"Pero conozco tu corazón. Conozco tus puntos fuertes. Y yo soy la firme esperanza de que sobrevivirás y dominarás este nuevo poder, que estará dentro de ti de ahora en adelante, para hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Destruirás esta horrible telaraña, la perseguirás y comprarás nuestra libertad con su sangre. Nos vengarás por todo lo que nos han hecho, a ti, a mí y a Chloe. Lo que pase después... dependerá de ti".**

Estoy sentada ahí, tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

Mierda.

Oye, ¿qué te parece? Ahí está otra vez, este sentimiento extrañamente familiar. Mi mano en un interruptor del día del juicio final. Izquierda o derecha, cualquiera de los dos caminos lleva a la ruina.

La única diferencia, esta vez no hay duda de qué camino elegiré. ¿Por qué no tomo tu mundo mejor en general y lo empujo profundamente hacia donde el sol nunca brilla, y muchas gracias?

**"Cuando dices que te entregarás a mí", ¿quieres decir, como... morir?"**

Se encoge de hombros, tiene los rasgos inseguros.  **"Dejaré de existir...por un tiempo. Mucho después de que te hayas ido me reformaré, volveré a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. La esperanza no muere. El cambio es una constante del Universo".**

**"Aún así, ¿estás dispuesta a morir por esto? ¿Por nosotras?"**

**"Por ti. Por Chloe. Por el amor que nos une."**  Cruza los brazos en una pose desafiante.  **"Y porque prefiero estar muerta a ver a esa perra engreída ganar esta guerra."**

Ha. Palabras verdaderas, en efecto. También podrían haber venido de Chloe.

**"¿Realmente crees que funcionará?"**

Me mira con los labios ligeramente apretados, como si estuviera sopesando sus siguientes palabras. Blue Price se apoya contra la pared, su marco vibrante cambiando sutilmente de color en la prolongada parada.

 **"Dos veces te he tocado",**  dice, **"Y con cada toque las ondas truenan a través de la línea de tiempo. Abren una brecha que exige un contrapeso en la nueva realidad. Esta ciudad no sobrevivirá a un tercer despertar. No sé cómo será cuando termine, pero dudo que queden escombros".**

La conexión ocurre tan claramente en mi cabeza que casi puedo oírla hacer'clic'.

La visión.

El maremoto, la inundación.

La destrucción total de Arcadia.

**"No es tu culpa, Max."**

Sus brazos me rodean. Estamos juntas, siempre juntas. Su amor es lo único que me mantiene cuerda.

Cierro los ojos, me aferro a la memoria y me maravillo ante la verdadera esperanza que florece en mi pecho. **"Esto no es una elección, ¿verdad?"**

 **"Oh, lo es."**  Tiene una sonrisita arrogante en los labios mientras se acerca a la cama una vez más. " **Una pregunta no deja de ser una pregunta simplemente porque sabes la respuesta a ella."**

Estoy un poco asqueada por el alivio que me han dado. ¿Cuántas veces voy a condenar conscientemente a este pueblo al olvido?

Tantas veces como sea necesario.

Es aleccionador lo fácil que es encontrar la respuesta a mis pensamientos. Esta mujer-espíritu podría ser el diablo pidiéndome que firmara con sangre, y aún así con gusto sellaría el trato.

 **"Les dije",**  susurré.  **"Les dije que las visiones siempre se hacen realidad. Estaban tan seguros de que no podían estar equivocados".**

**"Su arrogancia será su perdición. ¿Ya te has decidido?"**

**"Ya lo sabes."**

**"Necesito oírlo. Necesito que lo quieras".**  Su mano se desliza entre mis brazos, delicadamente descansa sobre mi corazón. De alguna manera evita tocar las quemaduras. **"Quiérelo con cada parte de ti."**

Gracioso. El dolor no está...ni siquiera está ahí ahora mismo. Todo lo que siento es su presencia, calmando cada dolor y preocupación. La promesa del Bluewing. El resplandor de Chloe.

¿En qué me voy a convertir?

**"Hazlo. Estoy lista."**

Ella sonríe ferozmente, me acuna contra su pecho y me besa la parte superior de la cabeza. El miedo es como el azogue en su piel.

Me aferro a ella como a la propia Chloe. **"No tengas miedo. Lo conseguiré. No dejaré que nada me detenga".**

Una risa sofocada, apenas un respiro. **"No es eso. Es sólo que... no tienes que ser humana para temer a la muerte".**

**"¿Qué... qué va a pasar ahora?"**

**"No lo sé. Me temo que ambas tendremos que averiguarlo juntas."**  Se sienta a mi lado y sostiene mis mejillas con ambas manos.  **"Unos últimos consejos, los más importantes: Nunca detengas el rebobinado hasta que hayas regresado lo más lejos posible. De lo contrario, lo sabrán. ¿Me has entendido? Y pase lo que pase,** **no vuelvas al flujo de tiempo regular** **hasta que no hayas terminado con ellos".**

**"Haré lo que pueda".**

**"Encuéntralos, dondequiera que estén en ese momento. Deshazte de ellos, no dejes que ella te hable. Si hay una manera de manipularte para que te sientas insegura y salvar su pellejo, ella lo encontrará".**

**"Yo... ya me he resignado a ese pensamiento de todos modos"**

**"Y por el amor de Dios, si logras superar todo eso, intenta dar conmigo otra vez si es posible".**  Su voz tiembla de risa, pero puedo decir que es muy seria.

Aún no lo había considerado. La oportunidad de deshacerme de lo que más lamento en mi vida.

Incluso los eventos apocalípticos que rebobinan el tiempo pueden tener su lado positivo.

**"Como si tuvieras que decírmelo"**

**"Haríamos cualquier cosa por las personas que nos importan ¿No?".**

Ella está tan cerca, con los ojos azules brillantes y los míos cerrados. Puedo sentir sus fríos dedos temblar en mi cuello. Su aliento corre fino a través de sus labios separados.

**"Siempre estaré contigo, Max Caulfield."**

Es simplemente... ella.

Todo lo que veo es a Chloe, la mujer de la que me enamoré, la mujer que me ha sido arrebatada una y otra vez. Es ella y nadie más, siento un ardor de pánico, porque no quiero que mi Chloe me vea de esta manera.

Me aferro a sus dedos, los llevo a mis labios para besar la palma de su mano.  **"Nunca más me despediré de ti. Lo juro."**

Duda por un momento y luego se inclina lentamente hacia adentro. La encuentro a mitad de camino, cerrando la brecha entre nosotras. Es el aliento de Chloe en mi lengua. Son los labios de Chloe rozando mis dientes.

A pesar de mis palabras, parece una triste despedida.

Y entonces... algo cambia. Compartimos un temblor que no termina cuando debería. Su aliento entra en mi boca como agua dulce que fluye por mi garganta, como el olor de los pinos y el almizcle húmedo de la cima de una montaña de esquiar negra. Está sucediendo. Lo que sea que la asuste tanto, está sucediendo ahora mismo.

Intento prepararme, pero no sé cómo. Calor, luz, me llenan, más y más, fluyendo hacia adentro, corriendo por mis extremidades, por mis venas. Es un torrente, una inundación que no puedo detener, propagándose en olas implacables. Su marco se ha vuelto azul y negro brillante y dorado, vibrante y abrumador hasta el punto de que no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Esta luz líquida se hincha dentro de mi cabeza, empujando por dentro de mi cráneo como si quisiera volver a salir. Se agarra, se profundiza, lavando todo lo que está a su alcance.

Me duele. Oh, duele, una sobrecarga en todo el cuerpo que se extiende desde mi columna vertebral hasta cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas. Pero duele como forzar un músculo encalambrado a estirarse. Como escalar la última rampa al final de una dura caminata, tirando de la última de sus reservas para llegar a la cima. Es el tipo de dolor que puede sentir al forzar un paro durante el mayor tiempo posible, porque de lo contrario mi querida amiga podría saltar.

Tiene un propósito. Tiene sentido. No quiero luchar contra ello. Me rindo a ella, me vuelvo una con esta nueva presencia dentro de mí.

Además, es muy raro y todo eso, pero es sólo un ocho, en general. Sé de buena fuente que puedo soportarlo. No te preocupes por las convulsiones o los intentos desesperados de meter aire en los pulmones.

El tormento generalizado parece retirarse a varios lugares. Mi pecho, mi columna vertebral, la base de mi cráneo. Mi brazo izquierdo, por alguna razón. A lo largo de la experiencia es como si mi cerebro se estirara para acomodar nuevos caminos neurales para adaptarse, conexiones cortadas y hechas para lidiar con esta nueva cosa asentándose en ese pozo extraño y místico que utilizo para viajar a lo largo de las líneas de tiempo. Todo son ondulaciones y salvajes temblores ahí dentro, un lío retorcido y palpitante en el que antes sólo había vibraciones perfectamente cíclicas.

Cálmate, por favor. Relájate. Comunícate con el poder, encuentra un terreno común. Todas somos amigas aquí.

Muy lentamente, demasiado lentamente, la tensión dentro de mí disminuye, se convierte en un seis, un cuatro, apenas un tres. La palpitación que quita el aliento se hace gradualmente más soportable, su efecto ahora se hincha en ondas más moderadas y manejables desde esa fuente y se filtra suavemente en mis huesos. Me acuesto en esta cama, que aborrezco abismalmente, y me concentro al principio sólo en mis respiraciones, que son tan pesadas que podría inhalar el aire de toda la habitación a la vez. Puedo sentir cómo se va desdibujando poco a poco, de una existencia independiente hacia... una impresión sensorial, un sentimiento simple. Una nueva forma de ser.

Al final, simplemente se convierte en una sensación de calor, de ligero hormigueo, más edificante que deprimente. La fuente, este tenso manantial, se transforma lentamente en algo familiar, pero mucho más profundo, aún más enorme y exponencialmente complejo en su estructura.

Es otra parte de mí. La nueva normalidad.

Pero aún me duele el brazo.

Recojo mi ingenio, abro los ojos, lo miro. Míralo con asombro.

**"Pero que... es esto..."**

No esperaba que su promesa fuera tan literal.

Una mariposa estilizada despliega sus brillantes alas negras azuladas justo debajo de mi muñeca, exactamente donde había colocado la cuchilla. Las cuatro puntas de sus alas brotan en líneas como zarcillos que se extienden a lo largo de todo mi brazo, dibujando maravillosos patrones. Uno de ellos serpentea entre el pulgar y el índice y se riza hasta formar una espiral apretada y fina en el dorso de mi mano. Las otras me acurrucan el antebrazo, pasando por mi codo, en giros suavemente entrelazados. Me subo la manga de mi camisa y descubro aún más cómo las líneas se extienden hasta mi hombro, se dividen allí y brotan hasta mi espalda. Una mirada hacia abajo en mi cuello muestra cómo una espiral llega hasta mi pecho y se enrosca allí también, justo encima de mi corazón. Y si esta sensación de ardor, que deja todo el dibujo en mi piel, es un indicador, entonces los otros corren juntos en otro bulto en mi cuello, justo en la base de mi cráneo.

Todo arde en un hermoso resplandor azul que realmente duele.

Y mientras aún admiro su radiante fluorescencia, me doy cuenta de cómo su brillo se desvanece rápidamente al igual que el ardor, y estoy segura de que cuando llegue mi hora, este poder ilimitado también llegará a su fin con ella. La advertencia urgente de Bluewing, tan clara como el sol en mi mente.

Sucede directamente, de forma muy sencilla. Cámara lenta absoluta sin algún esfuerzo notable. El resplandor surge de un nuevo y brillante resplandor. El dolor vuelve a arder.

**"Mierda, ¿esto siempre dolerá tanto de ahora en adelante?"**

No parece desvanecerse con el tiempo. Supongo que puedo verme a mí misma lidiando con ello. Apenas un cuatro, tal vez un tres y medio.

El dolor en mi columna vertebral se ha ido. Mi cabeza ya no palpita con la tensión de la manipulación prolongada del tiempo. Es como si...como si este brillante tatuaje lo estuviera dibujando el daño para que sea sólo superficial.

Extiendo mi brazo, girándolo de un lado a otro, admirándolo a regañadientes. Algo me dice que esto no desaparecerá, no importa cuán atrás retroceda. Qué divertido, explicárselo a mis padres. Al menos Chloe se volverá loca cuando lo vea.

Oh.

**"Correcto. El objetivo de todo esto. Vamos, Max."**

Al principio me preocupaba no saber cómo proceder, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no había nada por lo que preocuparse. Puedo verlo justo frente a mí, esta fuente tensa y profunda. Tiembla y burbujea, está a punto de brotar a cada momento, rica y llena de energía acumulada, que no presiona nada más que impacientemente para ser desatada por mi mano. Es algo aterrador, enorme y desastrosamente amenazante y sin embargo... No puedo negar esta intoxicación de poder que excita en mis pulmones, incluso con la más modesta voluntad. Ella puede ayudarme a ser libre si la dirijo en la dirección correcta.

La busco dentro de mí, me sumerjo profundamente en la primavera, remojo mis pensamientos en ella y dejo que me inunde. Extiendo mi brillante brazo azul-blanco delante de mí, como en los viejos tiempos. Una última vista panorámica a este infierno de tres por tres. Nada en este lugar vale ni un solo recuerdo.

Haz la conexión, empújala. Años de rebobinado, recuperar todo lo que ha pasado, limpiarlo todo. Dios, todo lo que Chloe y yo hemos compartido será como si nunca hubiera existido. El lazo que nos une tan profundamente.

Cierro los ojos y destierro el pensamiento. No puedo pensar de esa manera. Todo lo que importa puede ser reformado. Este es el camino que debo seguir.

**"Puedes hacerlo, Max. Pulsa el botón de reinicio".**

El miedo tiembla en mis entrañas cuando el poder surge para desentrañar la realidad.

Golpea todo de una vez, y nada podría haberme preparado para ello. Mi mundo se deshace en el momento en que el rebobinado duro lo atraviesa. Es una tormenta desgarradora que arde dentro de mi carne, una fuerza turbulenta que apenas puedo controlar. Cada línea de mi brazo se enciende en caminos cegadores de luz pura a medida que empiezo a abrirme camino hacia el pasado.

En una experiencia increíble, me veo acostada en la cama, dando vueltas, despertando y durmiendo. Mi yo consciente se encuentra en un tiempo-espacio que se superpone, consciente, con el brazo estirado y bajo extrema coacción a medida que los eventos ruedan hacia atrás ante mis ojos. Estoy separada de mi cuerpo físico, pero vinculada de alguna manera que no podría ser capaz de explicar.

Es rápido. Tan rápido. Duermo, me muevo, me drogan, me pinchan y me llevan deliberadamente a la locura suicida. Las conversaciones, las sesiones de entrenamiento forzado, los gritos, la sangre y todo el odio, todo destella en reversa a una velocidad vertiginosa, y a medida que desaparece, el poder sigue quitando capas de mi maldita alma, brotando del pozo, despertando sin restricciones de este resorte fuertemente herido.

Dolor, pena, y desesperación. Siento como si me fuera a destrozar en cualquier momento. Me agarro mi propio brazo con mi otra mano como si eso ayudara de alguna manera. Estoy temblando, sacando todo lo que tengo de cada rincón de mí misma, pero apenas puedo mantener mi mente de una sola pieza, y mucho menos dominar este torrente salvaje que destroza mis pensamientos. Es demasiado. No puedo controlarlo, es demasiado.

Mi visión blanqueada, mi cuerpo cayendo como si la gravedad de repente decidiera seguir su juego y lanzarme en múltiples direcciones. La congelación del tiempo, por el amor de Dios, no sueltes la congelación del tiempo, hagas lo que hagas—

Sangre, mucha sangre saliendo de mi nariz y de mi boca. Estoy en un pasillo blanco estéril, apenas de pie, apoyada en la pared. Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar—

_-...las vías del tren atraviesan mis ojos._

—Por el rabillo del ojo veo una camilla, y detrás de la camilla un hombre, empujándola con cuidado por el pasillo. Está congelado en su lugar. Se supone que debo estar acostada sobre esa cosa, con algún tipo de derrame cerebral.

No tiene importancia. Sigue adelante, tienes que seguir adelante. Inténtalo de nuevo. Ni siquiera intentes controlarlo.

Más allá del dolor y la sangre que alcanzo ver, extendiendo mi mano, arrojando mi maldita alma en ella. El duro rebobinado explota sobre el mundo en una ola ondulante de destrucción.

En una pintura de mí misma, con la mano extendida—

En el capó de coche y una bola de servilletas volando hacia atrás por el aire—

Con el sol mismo en mi regazo—

En un parque de caravanas desierto y un remolque en mis manos—

En la ducha con agradables suspiros—

El amor expresado sobre las sábanas—

_Los recuerdos serán nuestros para siempre_

La desesperación y el anhelo cayendo del faro—

Inquebrantable, llena de asco, con guardias a la izquierda y a la derecha.—

Disparos, una explosión, un derrumbe a través de una ventana—

Rutina de selfies y Chloe envuelta en fuego—

Cinco meses, la vida de un persona muerta entre los muertos.—

Lágrimas sin fin en una tumba ingrata—

Amargada, cansada de la vida y con el corazón roto—

El sonambulismo a lo largo de un funeral—

Las manos sangrando sobre los escombros—

La mano de Joyce en simpatía—

Una Chloe atada a la cama ruega por su muerte.—

Clavando pistas en una tabla de madera—

Acurrucadas juntas en la piscina de la escuela—

Un martillo, una alarma de incendios que no era—

Que mis poderes sean despertados—

Té con Kate.—

-Abrazos de oso con papá, lágrimas con mamá—

-...Mis manos sobre una carta de Blackwell, mi estomago en un estado de nerviosismo.—

Todas las cosas que olvidé y ahora recuerdo.

La ira de Chloe.

La desgracia de Chloe.

El dolor de Chloe y sus sueños rotos.

* * *

Mi mano destruye todo, todas las conjeturas, errores y confusiones del destino, nada más que un montón monumental de fragmentos en un caos furioso. Mis dedos rastrillan las telarañas de la historia reciente y no dejan más que fragmentos inofensivos en el viento de la tormenta tronante.

El final me abruma con un abrupto estallido. Un aflojamiento, una ralentización, un tropiezo y un nuevo comienzo. No es agotamiento. Es más bien una... cosa que tiene que pasar. Dejo ir mi habilidad, el poder se desliza de mis manos. No puedo seguir, no hay nada que canalizar.

Mis pensamientos vuelven a ser uno con el flujo del universo. Una vez más, el sentimiento supra-mundano más extraño que he sentido. Un momento dilatado en el tiempo me astilla más allá de las dimensiones, y al siguiente me siento completa. Dueña de mis poderes, de mí misma y de mi futuro destino.

Estoy sin aliento, apenas puedo respirar, no estoy segura de si lo que veo y siento es real, no sé dónde están arriba y abajo, pero por ahora nada peor que eso. Al principio me concentro sólo en mi respiración, procuro que se ralentice y se regule, mientras que lentamente, muy gradualmente el suelo penetra en mis sentidos. Es lo primero que puedo percibir de esta nueva realidad

Estoy en el suelo...

Mis dedos se rozan con la alfombra de lana que se extiende debajo de mí. Es un esfuerzo monumental sólo el ponerme de pie.

Estoy en mi habitación. Mi antigua habitación de Seattle. Me encantaba esta alfombra, la había elegido yo misma cuando compramos muebles para la nueva casa, mis padres y yo.

**"Joder... pero... el mundo a..."**

Está oscuro, sólo un hilo de luz de la calle se filtra a través de las persianas. Mi brazo ya no arde bajo las brillantes líneas de fuego azules. Trato de despertarme y de ponerme de pie, mi situación no ha cambiado, todavía tengo cosas que hacer. Sí, es cierto, puede que haya escapado de ese infierno, estoy contenta, pero aún queda un largo camino por recorrer.

Caminar hacia la pared, encender la luz. Mirar cada rincón de la habitación. Es jodidamente raro estar aquí de nuevo, pero intento concentrarme en lo que importa. El reloj de cola oscilante del gato de Cheshire en la pared dice que son casi las siete en punto. Voy a por mi teléfono en la pintoresca mesita de noche. Separada entre la aprensión y la curiosidad, lo enciendo y lo desbloqueo.

7:04 AM

12 de octubre.

2009.

Tengo catorce años.

**"Mierda".**

No me extraña que me sienta tan... diferente. Más pequeña, de alguna manera. Pero también... no lo sé. ¿Ligera? Más brillante. Mis dos ojos completamente sanos están completamente abiertos y pendientes de cualquier cosa, completamente despiertos y bien descansados. Sin cansancio, sin dolor persistente, sin cicatrices desagradables, sin quemaduras, todos se han ido. Y oye, mira eso. Las líneas en espiral a lo largo de mi brazo también desaparecen completamente mientras no use mi poder. Sólo permanece la mariposa.

De esta manera también es mucho más fácil de ocultar o explicar. Siempre y cuando sobreviva a este día, por supuesto.

El teléfono en mis manos. Deseo marcar el numero de Chloe y poder escuchar su voz. Lo recuerdo bien, sólo ha pasado un año desde la mudanza, y unas semanas más desde lo de...William. ¿Podría haber ido un poco mas lejos? ¿Podría haber empujado un poco más fuerte?

Sé que ya es demasiado tarde. El tiempo ya no está congelado, ahora es cuando necesito hacer las cosas. Me imagino a Dianne Prescott colapsando en el suelo por el repentino y devastador cambio en cada uno de sus fatales hilos y planes maquiavélicos.

Sin embargo, le intento, por pura curiosidad. Pero no consigo nada, es como volver a tirar de la cadena pocos segundos después de haberlo hecho. Un ligero resplandor en mi tatuaje, un leve hormigueo y un apretón en mi brazo, y de nuevo ese vértigo que me provoca náuseas, demasiado familiar, que me invade cada vez que uso mis poderes " **De verdad, de verdad que no puedo volver atrás".**  Tengo que rendirme casi inmediatamente -estoy de vuelta en la oscuridad- en la madrugada, con mi cara en medio de la alfombra peluda y esponjosa, porque así es exactamente como funciona un reinicio completo.

Me doy la vuelta y me pongo de espaldas. Esto es todo. Lidia con lo que tienes.

Hay ruidos abajo, probablemente papá preparándose para el trabajo. Hoy tengo que ir a clase. Mamá vendrá a buscarme después de que no vaya a desayunar. Me vendría bien un abrazo maternal ahora mismo...

Me levanto, cierro la puerta desde dentro y enciendo el ordenador. Por mucho que me encantaría uno, no debo perder ni un segundo.

Esta chica de catorce años todavía tiene mucho que hacer.

* * *

Camino por el vestíbulo de un lujoso hotel que está congelado por completo. Según el alegre reloj rosa de mi muñeca, han pasado seis horas desde la fuga.

Ha sido una experiencia extraña, adaptándome, encontrándome de nuevo en este cuerpo de catorce años.

No, no es extraño. Es mas bien un poco raro. Nunca he regresado completamente a mi yo más joven, pero tampoco soy la misma persona de ese futuro horroroso anormalmente enfermo. El resultado es una extraña mezcla de varias Maxes a la vez, que probablemente necesitarán semanas para acostumbrarse, si es que llegan hasta aquí. Todo el conocimiento, todas las experiencias locas todavía están ahí, pero confundidas por una multitud de pequeños problemas de la adolescencia, así como por ese examen de matemáticas súper pesado, que estúpidamente se presenta el próximo miércoles.

Todos esos problemas no hacen que las fuertes nubes de tormenta, que todavía burbujean en mi cabeza, parezcan tan oscuras y abrumadoras. Todo lo que sufrí, el horror... son casi como si le hubieran sucedido a otra persona; cada una de las heridas y humillaciones están muy claras en mi mente, pero ya no me eclipsan en su totalidad. Parecen distantes. Crecieron juntas y cicatrizaron como viejas heridas.

Incluso su amor...lo sé, lo aprecio, lo anhelo mucho, pero no es la necesidad ardiente que solía ser. No asfixia mi alma.

Lo quiero de vuelta.

Miro hacia atrás por encima de mi hombro. Ahí está mi Honda, en medio del vestíbulo del hotel. Si todo va según lo previsto, la moto debería parpadear en el vestíbulo durante una fracción de segundo en la línea de tiempo final, y luego volver a encenderse de inmediato. Apenas un fallo en el sistema.

Viajar hasta aquí ya fue una aventura en sí misma. Nunca me atreví a dejar pasar más de un cuarto de hora consecutiva antes de restablecerlo hasta el minuto cero. Quién sabe lo que sería capaz de poner en marcha si le diera suficiente margen de maniobra. Como resultado, sin embargo, el constante cambio de coches era terriblemente molesto, al menos hasta que descubrí la última incorporación a mis poderes. Una vez volví atrás en el tiempo por curiosidad, mientras estaba sentada en esa moto increíble que había "tomado prestada" cerca de Lakewood, la cosa se quedó debajo de mi trasero. En estas circunstancias era mucho más agradable continuar mi viaje. Mantener el tiempo parado se ha convertido en algo casi trivialmente fácil y conducir la moto se siente mucho más seguro cuando todos los demás coches del mundo se detienen para dejarme pasar. Me pregunto si alguien notará el humo que sale del tubo de escape tan pronto como el tiempo vuelva a circular normal.

(Detalle gracioso: Tengo que repostar gasolina bastante a menudo. Realmente se nota cómo si el motor fuera a explotar, con la aguja del combustible bajando como si hubiera un agujero en el tanque. Esa pobre moto podría fallar antes de que termine lo que tengo que hacer)

Honestamente, la peor parte hasta ahora han sido las molestas llamadas de información y la tediosa recopilación de información, que tuve que asumir yo misma antes de irme. Tuve que repetir tantas llamadas telefónicas hasta que la gente finalmente quiso hablar conmigo, que literalmente perdí la cuenta. Es bastante raro lo que la gente dice, si les mientes a la cara con audacia y, sobre todo, de forma suficientemente convincente.

A las 7:00 AM, Sean Prescott dejo su elegante habitación de hotel en Olimpia. Dianne está en algún lugar de su finca, sin duda dentro de esa maldita sala de arte. Estoy tratando con él primero. No tengo ni idea de por qué me siento tan tranquila mientras veo los números en la pantalla del ascensor subir hasta las suites del último piso. La voz femenina robótica anuncia mi objetivo, las puertas se abren lentamente y de repente me encuentro cara a cara con una de las gemelos Bueyes. Nuestros ojos tienen sólo un milisegundo para encontrarse. Ya está metiendo la mano en el interior de su chaqueta.

Detengo el tiempo.

Miro más allá del tipo. Sean Prescott camina un poco atrás, muy vigilado por el otro hermano Laurent. Una mujer a la que reconozco cuando Helen Briar le sigue muy de cerca. Se ve terriblemente alarmada.

Sólo una de las personas aquí realmente atrajo mi ira. Sólo uno de ellos merece mi venganza. No puedo decir qué parte de la historia de Helen era cierta y cual fue manipulada por los Prescott en nuestro camino, pero todavía tengo la esperanza de que algún día podamos ganárnosla como aliada. No tengo ni idea de los dos hermanos, pero me gustaría mantener la opción abierta. Cada uno de ellos recibe una pequeña nota con letra de octavo grado: una tarjeta de visita formal, una invitación amistosa y un gesto de amenaza apenas oculto, todo por el precio de uno. Debo mirar más allá de mi inminente libertad, más allá del rojo perpetuo ante mis ojos y los parpadeos de mi mera venganza. Todavía hay mucho más detrás de esta guerra, que la que están librando estos dos bandos. Y algo me dice que las otras facciones no me dejarán en paz sólo porque esta disputa esté a punto de terminar.

De puntillas, consigo el arma que el Sr. Laurent está a punto de agarrar. Tal vez sea grande pero no tiene nada que hacer contra mi. El rifle es ligero y extra compacto, no sé qué modelo es. Me lleva un momento averiguar cómo revisar el cargador y desbloquear el seguro.

Sí, hay un montón de balas ahí dentro. Tres es todo lo que quiero.

Hago un rebobinado muy lento mientras camino. Fácilmente los alcanzo mientras invierten sus caminos y regresan a la habitación que dejaron en un primer lugar. El viaje en ascensor fue de veintisiete segundos, y Prescott termina exactamente en el umbral de la puerta. Estoy frente a él, mirando a un hombre muerto a los ojos. Busco en su billetera y encuentro la tarjeta Prism que usaré muy pronto.

Extraño. En realidad pensé que podía sentir ira en este momento. Pensé que podría saborear este momento por mí misma, posiblemente incluso disfrutarlo. Pero ahora que ha llegado, no siento nada más que frío dentro de mí. Desprendimiento. Su muerte no me traerá paz. Pero al menos...

**"Esto es por Chloe, imbécil".**

Mi mano permanece tan estable e incluso como un goteo clínicamente intravenoso cuando mis dedos activan el gatillo. El retroceso es bastante malo, pero nada que no haya experimentado antes. La bala sale del cañón con un pequeño destello y flota en su camino mortal, lista para acertar directamente en su frente.

Doy un pequeño paso a la derecha, teniendo cuidado de no tocar accidentalmente el casquillo del cartucho que todavía está ligeramente brillante y que ha sido expulsado. Apunto de nuevo y disparo. Dos balas, atrapadas en los pliegues del tiempo.

Podría dejarlo así. Salir del lugar con el tiempo a un congelado, en el mejor de los casos incluso bajar las escaleras y alejarme lo máximo posible, dejar que todo suceda una vez que me haya ido. No hay forma de detener lo que va ha pasar

En vez de eso, dejo correr el tiempo por un momento. Un segundo, mucho menos aún. Veo los tres proyectiles desaparecer en su cráneo con estruendos ensordecedores uno encima del otro. Veo toda su fea cabeza sacudiéndose como si hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible. Oigo el jadeo colectivo.

Tenía que ver cómo sucedía. Tenía que asegurarme.

Por Chloe.

* * *

Dianne Prescott.

El inminente horror de mi llegada ya debe haber caído sobre ella: Sus hombros, toda la parte superior del cuerpo, estaban inclinados hacia adelante, su pecho colapsó, como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada tan sabrosa en la zona del estómago que le había expulsado aire de los pulmones. Su pincel está a medio camino del suelo, como si se le hubiera caído. Su último trazo, interrumpido abrupta y brutalmente, parece haberse escapado de sus manos tanto que probablemente arruinó todo el cuadro en el que acababa de trabajar.

Lo reconozco. Yo misma puedo ser vista en la pintura.

Son casi siete horas más tarde, pero apenas un segundo desde que escapé de su visión. Un solo segundo después de que su preciosa telaraña frente a sus ojos fuera arrasada por la tormenta y sus siniestros planes se convirtieran en polvo en sus manos, y ni siquiera un momento después de que su fiel esposo encontrara su prematuro final en mis manos.

Incluso durante la parada me acerco a la viuda y al caballete y, a medida que me acerco a ella, la distancia entre mí y el abismo se va ahumando poco a poco. Mi odio irrefrenable. En su presencia todo cobra vida de nuevo en mi memoria. Todo. Como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Una vez más siento los grilletes alrededor de mis articulaciones, el agarre de hierro de sus dedos, sus zarcillos de araña, cómo hace suya mi voluntad, se remodela completamente de acuerdo a sus propios propósitos y deseos.

Mi mano libre aprieta mi puño. Mis dedos alrededor del arma de Remi Laurent se tensan tanto que casi se convierte en un calambre. Aquí y ahora, quiero ver a esta mujer sufrir antes que a mí.

El tiempo sigue su curso habitual y la veo tambalearse hacia atrás, lejos de su trabajo arruinado, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos bajo un grito de agonía que le parte la garganta. Su pincel cae al suelo con una suave grieta de madera. Su cara es una máscara de horror.

Hazla gritar también, Sam.

Mierda, eso se veía bastante doloroso. Parece que su cabeza podría explotar en cualquier momento. La idea de que haya repetido esta escena cientos de veces en los próximos minutos me trae una sonrisa siniestra a los labios; no, más que eso: me ayuda a deleitarme sinceramente en mi corazón. Soy consciente de que esta no puede ser la alegría de mi yo actual de catorce años. Ella no me pertenece. Pertenece a ese oscuro ángel vengador que hay en mí, de otro tiempo. Otro mundo. También soy consciente de que es algo completamente enfermizo e inhumano encontrar placer ante el sufrimiento de otra persona. Todavía lo disfruto.

Esto es ira mientras late por mis venas. Este es el sabor de la venganza.

Se derrumba en el suelo, sin aliento. Su grito de dolor degenera en largos y llorosos gemidos. Espero hasta que finalmente termine. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esto.

Finalmente mira hacia arriba, su mirada torturada se posa sobre mí. Sus ojos se ensanchan aún más, aún más terriblemente.

**"Tú... la telaraña... cómo..."**

Me paro frente a ella y le meto la pistola en el estómago antes de que pueda decir algo más. **"¿También viste venir esto?"**

El disparo suena ligeramente amortiguado por la tela y la carne, pero aún así es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que retumbe en mis oídos. Ella gime en voz alta, sus dedos alcanzan mi hombro, como si de repente reconociera a su salvador en mí. Por un momento, más horror que dolor se dibuja en su rostro. Ella mira hacia abajo.

**"¿Qué...?"**

El impacto llega y el dolor se apodera de la situación. Su agarre se debilita, su sangre se derrama calurosamente sobre mi mano. Pronto se inclina hacia atrás contra la pared, ambas manos presionadas contra la herida de su vientre y un rostro que sólo se vuelve más ceniciento con cada segundo que pasa.

 **"Esta nueva telaraña",**  dice bajo gemidos quejumbrosos, **"¿qué has hecho?**

Su aliento se tambalea en suspiros incontrolados, sus labios se humedecen de rojo sangre. Resultó que las heridas de bala que perforan el estómago son una forma extremadamente dolorosa de abandonar este mundo. Con todo el ácido que se libera en los órganos internos; podría decirse que se está empezando a digerir. Debería saberlo, tuve la oportunidad más que suficiente para informarme a tiempo. ¿Dónde lo pondría en la balanza? ¿Un ocho? ¿Un nueve?

**"¿Qué has hecho?"**

Con un solo disparo a corta distancia, preciso y frontal, más que nada una ejecución, le quedarán poco más de cinco minutos. La enferma y perturbada Max del futuro simplemente no puede dejar de mirar, hechizada y sedienta de sangre, como el ángel de la venganza en el que casi se convierte. Max, de 14 años, de aquí y ahora, inocente y tímida, como la chica que ha sido, podría vomitar en cualquier momento debido a las náuseas. Esto no está bien, dice una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No importa lo que haya hecho, esto no está bien.

No voy a cambiar nada en absoluto.

 **"Este es tu propio trabajo, no lo querías de otra manera."**  Extiendo mi mano y le muestro mi antebrazo.  **"Deberías habernos dejado en paz."**

Parpadea como si hubiera olvidado por un momento que yo estaba allí. El conocimiento da vueltas en su cabeza, porque esta mujer posee una astucia que no es en absoluto inferior al mismo diablo.  **"Bluewing..."**  Comienza a mover la cabeza, lenta y débilmente. **"Esta nueva telaraña... no tienes idea de lo que..."**

**"Oh, déjame adivinar. Eres el menor de los dos males, ¿verdad? Será mejor que me retracte para que podamos hablarlo en voz baja, ¿no? Seguramente podríamos encontrar un denominador común, nosotras dos, ¿no es así? ¿Me dirás ahora también que esto sólo será el principio, o es algo útil que todavía está por llegar?"**

La ira se desata en su dolorosamente distorsionada cara. " **Niña estúpida, piensa que ya has ganado. No tienes nada más que..."**

**"Me importa una mierda. No hay nada más que puedas decir. Mira en tu futuro, Dianne. Dime si ves alguna salida. Dime si tu vida terminará así."**

Es muy breve, pero ya me lo esperaba. Ni siquiera ella puede mantener el control en todo momento, ni en un momento como éste. Rápidamente escondida detrás de una máscara de desprecio y engreimiento otra vez, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar de mí...

Veo miedo. Veo desesperación.

 **"No sabes lo que has hecho",**  dice ella bajo las primeras salpicaduras de sangre. **"Al final lo perderás todo, te costará todo lo que has amado y valorado... y tu preciosa Chloe, te temerá, nunca te aceptará, y mucho menos aprobará este monstruo en el que te has convertido. Tu vida estará enterrada bajo una montaña de mentiras y dudas y al final todo tu sufrimiento habrá sido en vano, a menos que..."**

Ya ni siquiera puede terminar su desesperado abuso. Cuanto más habla, más sangre escupe, ya está corriendo libremente por su cara. Por un tiempo sólo puede recuperar el aliento, apretar los dientes enrojecidos y tragar su dolor. Poco a poco, poco a poco, después de una batalla interna casi interminable, ella se rinde en esta última batalla de su vida.

**"¿Has terminado?"**

Nos miramos la una a la otra. No sé lo que parece reconocer en mi cara, pero aparentemente es suficiente para quitarle hasta el remanente más miserable de su eterna voluntad de lucha. Su ceño cae. Una mano empapada en rojo llega impotente en mi dirección, antes de que ella termine agotada e inmóvil en su regazo ensangrentado. Las primeras lágrimas finalmente salen de sus párpados.

**"Por favor... no dejes que... mis hijos..."**

Sus últimos sonidos torturados mueren en algún lugar en el aire entre nosotras. Sus ojos cansados se oscurecen y se hunden hacia el suelo, luego se cierran para siempre. Su postura siempre elegante y cuidadosamente ensayada se desvanece gradualmente y se vuelve flácida como una tela empapada de sangre roja en la ingrávida inmensidad del océano solitario, antes de que finalmente encuentre su lugar de descanso, debilitada y apoyada contra la pared.

Esto no está bien.

Podría retractarme. Podría obligarla a hablar correctamente, jugar al gato y al ratón con ella hasta que sepa todo lo que sabe. Quizás, ahora que estoy libre de sus garras, podría darle una oportunidad siempre y cuando se rinda a todas mis condiciones. Es posible que haya dicho la verdad. Podría estar yendo hacia el desastre.

Lo considero, honestamente, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. La idea es tan visceralmente repelente para mí como el recuerdo de la piel viva que se me ampolla ante mis ojos, bajo el burbujeante ácido en mi piel.

En vez de eso, saco mi teléfono Debe haberse actualizado ya a esta nueva "zona horaria".

Hora de la muerte: 7:09 am, 12 de octubre de 2009.

Mi primer marcador. Nunca debo olvidarlo. Nunca jamás volveré más allá de este punto crucial en el tiempo.

Para bien o para mal, mi destino está ahora en mis manos.

**"Heredera del Bluewings".**

La voz, aguda y siseante, penetra hasta mi oído. El tiempo se detiene antes de hacerlo por mi misma.

Ocho ojos vigilantes y firmes brillan de rojo en la oscuridad más allá del pasillo. Se acercan rápidamente, a pesar de que el tiempo se ha detenido, atraviesan la puerta. Ocho brillantes canicas rojas flotan a la altura de mis hombros en dos filas de cuatro, acercándose incesantemente a mí, mientras la voz parece penetrarme desde todas las direcciones.

 **"Escucha mis palabras",**  siseó ella,  **"Ordena tu vida y luego busca a su hija. Comparten el mismo don** **pero carece de astucia y ambición. Trabajaremos juntas".**

Mi espalda choca contra la pared y me doy cuenta de que estaba retrocediendo por el avance de la intrusa sin darme cuenta.

**"¿Qué... qué...?"**

**"Has hecho tu propio destino. Podemos ganar".**

En un momento, la habitación sigue llena de esta presencia amenazante, sombras y ojos oscuramente hinchados que anuncian el desastre. En el siguiente,los colores parecen haber regresado al mundo y estoy de nuevo sola con el cadáver sangrante de mi archienemiga a mi lado.

Ciertamente no tendré un segundo intento de dominar con más confianza este dudoso y ominoso encuentro.

Miro hacia abajo a la mujer a mi lado. El púrpura se junta alrededor de su forma sin vida, yo estoy casi parada en ella. Cuando el subidón de adrenalina y el ataque de ira y venganza y también esta aparición fantasmal en el último minuto se desvanecen gradualmente, me invade un entumecimiento mental en mi pecho en lugar de a ella. Este es mi mundo de ahora en adelante. Estas son las consecuencias de mis acciones.

**"Malditas cosas de fantasmas. Que probablemente nunca encontrará un final..."**

Dejo el cuerpo de Dianne donde yace. El que pronto será el legado podrido de la familia que destruí.

* * *

El gracioso reloj deja que su cola a rayas se balancee felizmente en la pared. Ahora son más de las siete y media de la mañana. Los primeros rayos del día ya se atreven a atravesar el horizonte detrás de mis persianas, y lanzan su patrón de celosía dorada contra la pared trasera de mi habitación.

Simplemente meto mi camiseta sucia en la bolsa de plástico, junto con el resto de mi ropa, para poder prenderle fuego y deshacerme de ella más tarde. El arma llevaba mucho tiempo enterrada en mi armario bajo innumerables animales de peluche, que desde entonces ya no parecían dignos de poblar su antiguo imperio en este pesebre subdimensionado.

Quería visitar a Chloe. Ella estaba justo ahí, apenas a unas pocas calles de distancia. Un golpe en la puerta, un abrazo desesperado, y potencialmente horas y horas de lagrimas miserables. La habría abrumado tanto que no habría entendido nada

No pude hacerlo. No con tanta sangre fresca en mis manos. Esta no es la Max que se merece.

El viaje de regreso a Seattle sigue siendo una cosa surrealista. Con la excepción de este desagradable casi accidente en Lakewood. Había soltado el volante y me precipitaba contra la parte trasera de una caravana en la autopista. Sería el hazmerreír irónico del destino si hubiera llegado hasta aquí y hubiera sido atropellada por una posible copia de Betsy después de que me quedara dormido por un momento.

Después de eso, me monte en un autobús.

Arrojo la bolsa con pruebas a la esquina trasera del armario. Vestida otra vez con el pijama. Casi podría quedarme dormida de pie aquí y ahora mismo - el reloj de pulsera de color rosa chirriante afirma con toda seriedad que ya llevo apenas veinte horas de pie, pero sé que bajo este agotamiento hay más que eso que convierte mis huesos en plomo. Me encantaría envolverme en mi manta y dejar de ser yo por un tiempo. Sólo quiero olvidar.

Pero primero tengo que salir al pasillo, necesito una ducha, porque tengo toda la intención de pasar las próximas cuatro horas bajo un chorro caliente ilimitado.

Mamá también está en el pasillo ahora mismo, también se dirige hacia el baño, bostezando, aun con su arrugado pijama. Las dos nos ponemos una frente a la otra.

**"Oh, hola, cariño. Te has levantado temprano, ¿A que se debe esto?"**

Sin esperar una respuesta nos unimos por nuestro abrazo matutino. Rutina firme. Una rutina que ha existido desde siempre.

Completamente atrapada, trato de no dejar que nada se me muestre y de corresponder al gesto lo mejor que puedo. Estoy tan rígida y tensa en sus brazos como alguien que acaba de pasar por un doble asesinato en segundo grado y que ha sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.  **"Sí, uh. Yo... no podía dormir bien".**

Se aleja un poco sin soltarme y me mira de arriba a abajo.  **"Se nota. ¿Estás bien, cariño?"**

**"Sí, sí, todo está bien."**

**"Hm."**  Sostiene suavemente mi mejilla y gira mi cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, siente mi frente.

Un gesto de cuidado tan simple y práctico. Un gesto de profundo afecto, benevolencia cálida y vieja... familiaridad. En realidad es un gesto tradicional de mamá, un poco demasiado confiada, un poco condescendiente, como siempre lo fue. Estoy más que acostumbrado a ella ahora.

En este momento en particular, es un golpe en el pecho que me rompe en pedazos.

**"¿Seguro que estás bien? Realmente no te ves bien, cariño."**

**"No",**  confieso enseguida. Apenas sale la voz de mi garganta. **"No, no estoy bien..."**

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?"**

Soy una asesina, mamá.

Las lágrimas finalmente brotan y corren por mi cara antes de que me dé cuenta. Mi garganta es un solo nudo doloroso, tan pesado y sólido como este puño de hierro que aplasta mis pulmones. Esto es todo lo que necesitaba. Me disuelvo. Ya no soy yo misma, mi mundo, sólo que todo se me escapa, puedo sentirlo. Sucede y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

**"Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?"**

Entierro mi cara podrida en la curva bajo su mentón, bajo sus respiraciones más pesadas, acalambradas y con hipo batido, aferrándome a ella tan fuerte que mis dos débiles brazos de espagueti sólo me lo permiten. Después de un pequeño momento de sorpresa, me acaricia las hebras empapadas de lágrimas de mi cara y me tararea en la oreja para tranquilizarme.

**"Está bien, cariño. Shhhh, todo volverá a estar bien..."**

Ella no sabe lo que está pasando, pero eso no importa, está ahí para mí de todos modos. Problemas de adolescencia, apuesto a que se lo imagina. Yo estaba enamorada y él me rechazó. Los chicos guays fueron malos conmigo otra vez.

No un asesinato premeditado. No borrar líneas de tiempo y vidas que nunca serán. No una tortura sistemática o una conspiración sobrenatural o el poder de deformar el universo al alcance de mis dedos.

Sigue haciéndome callar en una letanía tranquilizadora.  **"Todo estará bien."**

Martillea mi nueva realidad como nada más podría hacerlo. No voy a volver al presente nunca más. Este es el presente. Esta soy yo, ahora, encarcelada en una vida que dejé atrás hace años, una vida a la que simplemente no puedo verme regresando. Y Dios, ¿cómo voy a decírselo? ¿Cómo podría decírselo?

La perspectiva me hace hundirme más. Estoy llena de temblores sin aliento y sollozos con la boca abierta. Me aferro a ella como si tuviera cinco años otra vez.

**"Jesús, Max, me estás asustando. ¿Qué ha pasado?"**

El temblor de preocupación me hace darme cuenta de que también tendré que retractarme de esto. Lo dejaré salir todo y luego rebobinaré y tendré que fingir que no ha pasado nada, y ahí es cuando las mentiras empezarán a acumularse.

 **"Lo siento",**  trato de decir, pero son sólo ruidos. Así es como será, ¿verdad? La única razón por la que la otro Max se lo dijo fue porque no tenía elección. Estaba huyendo y era lo menos que podía hacer, además de simplemente dejarlos con una hija desaparecida. Ella simplemente se fue de casa, una adulta haciendo su propio camino en el mundo.

Soy su hija adolescente, estoy en medio de la pubertad, y lo peor que temen por mí es que me deje preñada algún imbécil.

**"Dios mío, déjame llevarte a tu habitación, cariño. Puedes quedarte en casa por hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo dime qué está pasando. Sabes que siempre puedes contarme lo que sea".**

Ella está a punto de sintonizar con mis sollozos en cualquier momento, así de asustada está. Sólo asiento con la cabeza y dejo que ella me guíe suavemente a mi habitación y tal vez finalmente pueda dejar de pensar tanto. Sigo lloriqueando sin parar, aferrándome a su camisón. Tal vez pueda creerla y llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez todo vaya bien. Algún día.

Me lleva a la cama en la que no he dormido en años y me hace recostarme, me cubre con cuidado. Me besa la sien y me acaricia el pelo de nuevo, como siempre hacen en las películas.

 **"Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Maxine. Siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca lo olvides, ¿entiendes?"**  Ella busca mi mano debajo de la manta y me presiona de nuevo de manera extra tranquilizadora.  **"¿Me prometes que me dirás qué está pasando? No tiene que ser ahora mismo. Cuando estés lista".**

La ternura de cada uno de sus gestos y palabras sólo trae otro torrente de lágrimas, que ella no puede ver a la luz del día

 **"Prometido",**  me las arreglo para susurrar en voz baja. Ella simplemente me acaricia el pelo y sigue sosteniendo mi mano, sentada a mi lado en el borde de la cama, como si estuviera guardando su posesión más preciada en todo el mundo, como el invencible dragón de fuego en su fortaleza. Cualquier plan para prepararse pronto -porque sé con certeza que tendrá que ir a trabajar hoy- no son más que olvidados, porque no tiene intención alguna de apartarse de mi lado. Me aferro a ella porque no quiero que se vaya. Su presencia reconfortante es lo último que recuerdo antes de que el sueño finalmente me alcance.

Prometo contártelo todo, mamá. Lo juro, lo haré algún día.

Un día. Cuando esté lista para ello.

* * *

Me pongo ropa nueva, recojo mi toalla mojada y abro la puerta del baño. Mamá está al otro lado, medio despierta y vestida con su camisón.

**"Dios mío, esto debe ser un milagro. ¿Tienes prisa hoy?"**

Hace hueco y me invita a un abrazo matutino. Doy un paso rápido y me uno a ella. Mi brazo permanece cuidadosamente escondido bajo la toalla.

**"En realidad, me siento muy mal, mamá. Intentaba despejar mi mente, pero no funciona..."**

No tengo que fingir mucho para sonar como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor miserable ahora mismo.

**"Oh, pobrecita. Ven aquí, déjame ver".**

**"No quiero que te enfermes".**

Ella se ríe. **"Cariño, si estás enferma de algo, yo también lo estaré pronto. Compartimos una pajita en el cine ayer, ¿recuerdas?"**

No, no me acuerdo.

**"Deja que tu madre te mire."**

Ella hace lo que hacen las madres, siente mi mandíbula, presiona el dorso de su mano contra mi frente. Todavía me duele el corazón, pero esta vez me mantengo firme. Incluso finjo que estoy ligeramente resentida.

**"No parece que tengas fiebre, al menos. ¿Comiste algo diferente a lo que comimos nosotras? ¿Te duele el estómago?"**

**"No, en absoluto. No sé, es una migraña muy mala. Me siento fatal, no creo que pueda ir a la escuela hoy".**

Mamá frunce los labios, la frente se teje con preocupación.  **"Así de mal, ¿eh?"**

No hay ni una pizca de duda en sus ojos, porque siempre he tenido un buen historial. Soy una buena chica, no soy lo suficientemente guay para hacer novillos y honestamente siempre he odiado perderme la escuela - ponerse al día más tarde es un problema muy grande. Si digo que no puedo ir, es porque realmente no puedo ir.

Ella suspira.  **"Bueno, de vuelta a la cama, entonces. Llamaré al instituto, y luego te traeré aspirinas y algo para desayunar. Te dejaré todo preparado antes de ir a trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?"**

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa. " **Eres la mejor".**

 **"Lo sé."**  Se cuela en el abrazo y me besa la cabeza. La abrazo, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que normalmente lo haría. Entonces hago lo que ella dice, arrastrando los pies mientras voy. Se sienten muy pesados ahora mismo.

He dormido catorce horas seguidas, y luego lo he invertido todo. El camino del tiempo a través de la inconsciencia que antes pensaba que era inexistente es como una línea de luces navideñas ahora, y sólo necesito seguirlo. Rebobinar me hace algo raro, no como quitarme el sueño, pero tampoco me deja bien descansada. Sólo... un poco atascada en el crepúsculo. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Me meto en la cama y espero pacientemente. Mamá hace exactamente lo que prometió, subiendo las escaleras un minuto después y dejando una bandeja en la mesita de noche. Ella se asegura de que todo lo que pueda necesitar esté cerca, listo y disponible.

**"Te llevaré al médico si no te mejoras para cuando vuelva. Mantén el teléfono cerca y no dudes en llamarme si empeoras, literalmente correré desde la floristería. ¿Puedo traerte algo?"**

Muevo la cabeza débilmente.  **"Gracias."**

**"Descansa un poco, cariño. Y no te saltes el desayuno".**

**"No te preocupes, no lo haré. Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo, mamá. Te amo."**

**"Dios mío, ¿quién es esta dulce chica y qué le pasó a mi hija adolescente?"**

Sé que sólo está bromeando, lo sé. Mi corazón todavía da un latido antes de empujar la sonrisa.

**"Me deshice de ella. Estás atrapada conmigo, ahora."**

**"No puedo decir que me importe. Espero que te sientas mejor pronto. Yo también te amo."**

Abre la puerta y sale por ella dejándola medio cerrada. La luz del pasillo encendida todavía. Escucho sus pasos hasta que sale por la puerta principal.

El suspiro más largo del mundo.

Acostúmbrate a este sentimiento. Tómalo con calma. Los estás protegiendo de la angustia, después de todo.

Mi vida, una maldita montaña de mentiras de ahora en adelante.


	14. El precio de la repetición

La voz de Joyce es lejana, melancólica y monótona, como si sus palabras fueran veneno y odiara cada sílaba que sale de su boca.

Residencia Price. Deje un mensaje después de la señal.

Solía ser un mensaje súper cursi de toda la familia, juguetón y adorable al estilo típico de William. Debe haberle costado bastante cambiarlo

Beeep.

Silencio.

**"Hola, um. Soy Max. ¿Max Caulfield? Yo, uh...yo solo..."**

Silencio.

**"Sólo quería..."**

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

**"Chloe. Escucha, Chloe, lo siento mucho. Debería haberte llamado antes, pero no lo sabía... no, no hay excusa, he sido una amiga de mierda, pero te extraño tanto, te he echado de menos todos los días desde que nos mudamos. Por favor, llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no debí-"**

Clic.

**"Hola."**

**"Oh. ¿Chloe?"**

**"Sí. Hola, Max."**

**"Chloe...Chloe, lo siento mucho, estoy tan feliz de escuchar tu voz..."**

**"Oye, Max tranquila. Lo entiendo, lo sientes. No hacen falta lágrimas".**

**"No puedo evitarlo, ni siquiera puedes imaginarte cuánto... ¿sabes qué? ¿Podríamos hacer esto personalmente? ¿Puedo ir a verte? ¿Tienes tiempo en este momento?"**

En mi mente puedo verla asombrada, parpadeando al teléfono. **"¿Estás en Arcadia?"**

**"Estoy justo delante de tu puerta."**

**"Vete a la mierda, eso es imposible."**

Puedo oír el ruido sordo mientras ella corre por el pasillo hasta aquí. Tenía una idea tan clara de que no estaría estudiando. Habría puesto toda la ciudad patas arriba para encontrarla.

Chloe abre la puerta, con los ojos bien abiertos, sin sonreír. Hay varias cosas que podría haber notado primero: el pelo rubio corto, cortado al azar en un ataque de rabia; la camiseta de su pijama y los pantalones de un chándal de "No tengo planes de salir nunca de casa"; la palidez de su piel y su estructura casi enfermiza. Supongo que me tocará a mí preocuparme por los malos hábitos alimenticios.

Pero no, lo primero que me impresiona es la oscuridad bajo sus ojos Esos ojos. No se pueden ver así, aburridos y vacíos. Los huecos de sus párpados son valles oscuros llenos de sombras; hay rojos y morados lo suficientemente profundos como para pasar por maquillaje zombie.

Mirar a estos ojos es como patear la boca de mi estómago. En este momento de mi vida, puedo haber experimentado muchas cosas enfermas y pervertidas, como lo recuerdo muy remotamente, pero nada de esto se acerca al testimonio físico del sufrimiento de Chloe.

**"Max..."**

**"Hola."**  Levanto una mano tímida, le doy una sonrisa tímida.  **"Hey."**

Esperaba que esto fuera difícil. Esperaba que me odiara.

Chloe, joven, enfadada y destrozada Chloe, da los pocos pasos frente a su casa con un solo paso de nerviosismo y me abraza sin avisarme. Se siente muy diferente de todos los abrazos a los que estoy acostumbrada, de una Chloe que estaba tan llena de energía y fuerza vital, que podía apretarme tiernamente, como siempre, bajo su amor y me apretaba tan fuerte contra ella que a veces se me hacía difícil respirar a causa de su afecto sin límites. Esta Chloe aquí... es frágil e insegura, encorvada contra mi pecho, sus dedos como carámbanos óseos en mi espalda. Ya casi no es un fantasma, tan ligero como una pluma como los primeros y tímidos rayos de sol después de una noche amargamente fría. Como si se quemara y cayera a pedazos bajo su propio peso, su antiguo fuego que daba vida no era más que un resplandor ceniciento.

Su olor, sin embargo, sigue siendo el antiguo. Las ondas de su aliento y la suave curva bajo su mentón en el pecho, todavía están allí. Siguen siendo los mismos. Puede que hayan experimentado días mejores, pero aún así los reconozco fácilmente como mi antiguo hogar.

Estoy en casa.

La sostengo como me lo hizo innumerables veces antes, cuando mantuvo el horror bajo control y empujó los horrores de la noche de vuelta a esas sombras de las que una vez salieron. Y le doy todo, todo lo que tengo, todo mi remordimiento, toda mi culpa y toda mi compasión, todas mis penas y toda mi esperanza. Los derramo con tal masa de amor que casi temo que pueda repelerlos, pues sin embargo, no puedo ser esa persona en su cabeza.

Pero ella se queda. Cualquier tensión que haya entre nosotras simplemente se disuelve, y poco a poco su abrazo se derrumba y se inclina hacia mí, simplemente...se cae. Siento sus dedos enroscarse en mi espalda. Su pecho se rompe en sollozos vacíos que ya no pueden contener lágrimas.

 **"Te he echado de menos...tanto...mucho..."**  se las arregla para decir.

Yo estando aquí, con ella. Eso es todo lo que necesitábamos para reconectar. Sus muros aún no están construidos. Su fortaleza es una ruina ardiente. Sabía que ella me necesitaba, siempre lo supe, y me mantuve alejada de todos modos porque se me seguían ocurriendo excusas de mierda, hasta que me convencí de que era demasiado tarde para intentarlo. Que ella estaría bien. Incluso después de reunirnos de nuevo, pedí perdón como si mereciera ser perdonada.

No entendí hasta este mismo momento cuánto necesitaba a alguien.

**"Lo siento, Chloe. Lo siento mucho, mucho..."**

Se relaja un poco, soltando lo suficiente como para apoyar su frente en mi hombro. Está trabajando para calmarse. " **Está bien. Estás aquí ahora. La vida realmente apesta, Max..."**

**"Lo sé. Se pondrá mejor. Te prometo que mejorará".**

**"Vete a la mierda. Mi madre, ella... ella está con otro tipo ahora."**  Chloe se toma un momento para recuperar el aliento de nuevo, luego toma aire con fuerza y se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano, aún apoyándose en mí. **"Estoy segura de que quiere mudarse aquí pronto con toda su mierda, está fingiendo que somos su maldita familia ahora. ¿Qué demonios, Max? Es como si... como si mi padre nunca hubiera existido..."**

Pobre Chloe. Debe haber estado agonizando durante mucho tiempo. Ha querido hablar de David con alguien desde hace mucho.

**"Eso suena horrible."**

**"Es como... ¿quién coño eres tú? No eres mi puto padre, nadie podría acercarse. ¿Sabes?"**

**"Sí, te entiendo. ¿Era este tipo de alguna manera... un gilipollas para ti?""**

**"No, él sólo... lo está intentando, supongo... Porque tiene que hacerlo, y lo odio. Él no es mi padre. Que se joda".**  Chloe levanta la cabeza y me mira, con las manos apoyadas en los hombros. Parece que se da cuenta de que todavía estamos en la puerta de su casa, y me da una sonrisita que rebosa de esperanza.  **"¿Quieres... pasar el rato en mi habitación? No hay nadie en casa."**

Tomo una de sus manos y la presiono firmemente entre las mías.  **"Nada sería mejor para mí que eso."**

Su tímida sonrisa se convierte en una sonrisa casi totalmente madura, pero entonces algo parece hacer clic en su cabeza. De repente parece insegura.  **"¿No deberías estar en clase?"**  Ella mira alrededor de la entrada, mirando hacia abajo por la calle a través del vecindario. **"¿Quién te trajo aquí?"**

Por supuesto que no puede ver el coche. Otro detalle curioso: el Jeep de mamá esta ahora mismo retrocediendo en el tiempo hasta casa. Desde Seattle hasta aquí y todo el camino de vuelta y ni una sola gota de combustible consumido.

Durante el viaje consideré muchas maneras de abordar las preguntas inevitables. Espero poder decirle a Chloe la verdad antes de que termine el día, pero no estoy tan delirante como para pensar que me creerá en los primeros cinco minutos de encontrarnos de nuevo.

 **"Todo esto me ha estado matando",**  le dije.  **"Ya no podía alejarme más, así que convencí a mi madre de que hiciera esto por nosotras, vinimos anoche. Me ha dejado ahora mismo y se pasa el día visitando a viejas amigas, nos da privacidad".**

Es asqueroso mentirle así. Sigue contenta de verme, pero también me mira como si acabara de escapar de un manicomio.  **"¿Estás loca? Son tantas horas en coche, ¿y un lunes? Podrías haberme llamado, ¿sabes?"**

 **"No, no podía, quiero decir, debería haberlo hecho, pero nunca lo hice, y sentí... sentí que llamarte ya no era suficiente."**  Me encogí de hombros y traté de hacer que mi sonrisa fuera lo más desgarradora posible.  **"Por eso estoy aquí, para pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga".**

El color salta a las mejillas de Chloe. Nota, la hice sonrojarse. Me mira las manos y por un momento se ve... feliz. Sólo un momento.

 **"Más vale tarde que nunca",**  dice.

Chloe me mete dentro y cierra la puerta detrás de nosotras.

* * *

Entro en un espacio que está en un mundo intermedio entre lo que fue y lo que pudo haber sido.

**"Mi habitación es... un poco más inusual de lo que recuerdas."**

Hay un indicio de la joven Chloe ahí dentro, porque hay algo de vergüenza en la advertencia. La ropa y el desorden llenan el piso, pero no es exactamente la zona de desastre de tornados en la que dormí. La mayor parte de los graffitis aún no han ocurrido, con las notables excepciones de "I can't sleep" y la tabla de altura tachada con las palabras "dad is gone" garabateadas con enfado en la parte superior. Ninguna cortina desgastada de la bandera americana - y quién sabe de dónde la robó, en los días del futuro pasado - y sobre todo las paredes desnudas: desprovistas de las cosas femeninas, dulces, rad skater y piratas - que colgamos juntas; aún no cubiertas en todas sus imágenes malvadas y un tanto retorcidas. Los pocos pedazos de cinta adhesiva y papel rasgado que todavía están pegados aquí y allá nos hablan del estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba cuando lo arranco todo.

Honestamente no es tan malo, aunque podría tener un nivel bastante bajo en mi mente cuando se trata de su habitación. Me recuerda a la habitación de... Kate, en los últimos días. El caos de la futura Chloe tenía un cierto arte, una tonelada métrica de personalidad vertida en su locura. Esto es sólo... sombrío. Desarreglado. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que la mente de Chloe aún está en un lugar oscuro y sin alegría. No ha pasado ni un año desde la muerte de William.

Ella se dirige directamente al estéreo y hace sonar un CD reescribible con un montón de marcadores permanentes garabateados en él. Totalmente legal, estoy segura.

**"Más vale que te guste esto. Tienes que parar aunque sea un momento de escuchar esa basura pop".**

**"Estoy abierta a nuevos horizontes."**

En mi defensa, mi gusto por la música era...menos que maduro, cuando estábamos juntas. Las guitarras empiezan a tocar, y oh, sí, es sólo Bon Iver, interpretando una de mis canciones favoritas. Me he acostado en mi cama más veces de las que me gustaría contar escuchando los acordes melancólicos del Blood Bank's ¿Sería demasiado sospechoso si empezara a cantar?

En cambio, opto por una cautelosa apreciación silenciosa. Puede que tararee un poco.

Chloe se deja caer en la cama mientras deja salir un gran aliento. Ella sabe muy bien que mi mirada deambula por toda la habitación.  **"Ya no soportaba mirar todas nuestras cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo... me recordaban a ti y a... ya sabes."**

**"Lo entiendo, Chloe. No tienes que explicarlo".**

**"Bueno, te lo explico de todos modos. Vamos, siéntate en alguna parte, dime qué has estado haciendo."**  Me inclina la barbilla. **"¿No tienes calor con esa sudadera con capucha?"**

Sí, pero preferiría que no vieras mi nuevo tatuaje inexplicable de mariposa todavía.

También me dirijo a la cama en lugar de a la silla del escritorio porque a la mierda el espacio personal. Quiero estar lo más cerca posible de ella.  **"Está bien, me gusta el calor."**

 **"Como quieras",**  dice encogiéndose de hombros. Se esfuerza tanto por ser guay después de la forma en que se rompió ahí fuera, es adorable. "Entonces, Seattle apesta, ¿o qué? ¿Cuánto odias tu nueva escuela?"

**"Está... bien, supongo. No ha sido tan divertida como puedes llegar a pensar, sólo he estado ocupada..."**

Empiezo a hablar, tratando de recordar todo como sucedió hace cuatro años. No hace falta mucho esfuerzo para que suene bastante aburrido y tedioso. No estoy entusiasmada con nada de esto, ya que podría haber estado en mi pasado lejano.

Pero realmente fue un tiempo muy ocupado, hay mucho que decir entre los problemas de mudanza y las tonterías de la escuela y el hecho de que papá se equivocara en algunos formularios, así que ni siquiera fui oficialmente una estudiante durante todo un mes mientras ellos lo solucionaban.

Me hace más y más preguntas, por lo que puedo decir, y hago todo lo que puedo para responder, y a medida que nos adentramos en el tema, todo lo incómodo desaparece rápidamente, incluso más rápido que la primera vez que nos reunimos. Yo hago un juego de palabras, ella se burla de mí, y muy pronto estamos hablando de lo que sea, de música y programas de televisión y de cómo pasa su tiempo. Y... puede que ahora sea hiperconsciente de ello, pero no puedo evitar notar la frecuencia con la que me toca. Una palmadita en la rodilla. Un codazo con el codo. Una caricia en el brazo, un golpe en las piernas o una palmada en la mano. Es como si necesitara asegurarse de que sigo aquí. Como si ella no lo creyera de verdad todavía.

Nuestro tiempo separadas se derrite, y somos simplemente nosotras otra vez. Es así, con Chloe y conmigo. No es normal, y me encanta cada segundo.

Me está hablando de su complicada relación con el año escolar, que naturalmente se transforma en más insultos hacia David. Contribuyo a que su bigote sea francamente feo. Le hace reír mucho, mucho más de lo que se merece.

 **"Es casi tan feo como el nuevo corte de pelo",**  le dije.  **"Por favor, déjame arreglarlo".**

**"¡Vete a la mierda tú también! Quería cabrear a Joyce, ¿vale? Es como si ya no le importara una mierda".**

**"Vamos, sabes que eso no es verdad."**

**"¿Estás bromeando? Se está tirando a un imbécil ni siquiera un año después, y no le importa una mierda lo que piense de él. Nunca perdonaré a esa mujer, ¿de acuerdo? Es todo culpa de ella. Mira, no quiero hablar de ella".**  Se levanta decididamente y camina hacia el estante. Después de rebuscar, me da un par de tijeras.  **"Aquí. Vamos al baño y veamos qué puedes hacer".**

 **"Uh, vale. Seguro."**  Sonrío más allá de su estallido de ira. **"Te vas a ver genial con el nuevo look".**

Chloe gime nerviosamente, me empuja hacia a fuera, me sigue de cerca y todavía tira de su maldita silla de escritorio amarillenta. Y mientras todavía estamos vagando por el pasillo hacia el salón de autoayuda de Price, honestamente no puedo culparla por sentir lo mismo por su madre. Sí, es verdad, Chloe tampoco se encuentra con ella ni un centímetro en esta situación, y aún así... tiene razón. Puedo entender que todos lidiamos con la pérdida de diferentes maneras, pero no le habría hecho daño a Joyce esperar un poco más hasta que su hija, destruida en el suelo, hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para dejar atrás esta fase oscura de su vida en lugar de simplemente prolongarla. A la larga, esto podría haberles ahorrado mucho dolor.

Por otra parte, ¿qué diablos sé yo? Nunca he sido forzada a aceptar la pérdida de la persona que amo. Siempre he encontrado una forma de volver atrás en el tiempo. A estas alturas estoy bastante segura de que soy totalmente incapaz de aceptar un mundo sin Chloe.

Estoy de pie detrás de ella mientras se sienta frente al espejo. Sus labios se enroscan en una especie de asco.  **"Sí, tienes razón. Es un desastre horrible".**

Sin siquiera pensar en ello me arremango.  **"Ahora vamos a ponerte guapa otra vez, Chloe..."**

**"Oh, Dios mío, para. Hey, whoa, ¿qué es eso?"**

**"¿Qué es qué?"**

**"¡En tu muñeca!"**  Se da la vuelta y se agarra a ella, con los ojos bien abiertos y maravillada. **"Mierda, ¿eso es un tatuaje? ¿Tienes un tatuaje?"**

Bueno, mierda.

**"Yo, uh..."**

**"¿Y me lo estabas ocultando, mocosa? Oh, wow, no hay manera de que tus padres lo sepan, tu madre se asustó tanto cuando hablamos de piercings! ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste esto?"**

**"Está bien, está bien, cálmate, ¡joder! ¿Me devuelves mi mano?"**

**"No hasta que me lo digas. Hombre, es genial y todo eso, ¿pero es legal? Sabes que se va a estirar, ¿verdad? No deberías tener uno tan joven. ¿Cómo te lo has podido permitir? ¿Ahorros?"**

**"No es... no es un tatuaje, ¿vale? En realidad, no. Es una historia súper larga, y no creerás ni una palabra de ella".**

**"¿Qué quieres decir con "no es un tatuaje"? ¿Qué, hiciste esto con lápices de colores?"**  Ella lo rasca para hacer que su punto de vista se entienda. **"No se siente como una pegatina para mí."**

**"Es... mira, es..."**

Es la marca de un espíritu cósmico que se fusionó conmigo. Tengo superpoderes, viajo en el tiempo. ¡Vengo del futuro!

Suena tan ridículo que ni siquiera yo lo creo. Puedo retractarme de esto. Debería rebobinar. Este no es el momento ni el lugar para decírselo, es demasiado pronto, es demasiado raro.

**"Soy toda oídos, astuta bribón. Eso podría ser bueno".**

Respiro profundo, profundo y lentamente lo dejo salir de nuevo. Las normas deben seguir aplicándose. No se puede viajar en el tiempo sin consentimiento mutuo. Queremos que las cosas se mantengan naturales entre nosotras, sin importar lo que haya pasado.

**"Tengo un secreto, Chloe. Es un gran, gran secreto. Ciertamente no serás capaz de creerme..."**

**"Max Caulfield tiene un gran secreto. ¿Qué, te uniste a una banda? Oh, ¿eres un agente secreto del gobierno, de alto rango, altamente clasificado? ¿Eres una ninja superpoderosa? ¡El Clan Mariposa! Vamos",**  me pega juguetonamente en el brazo,  **"Dímelo ya. ¿De qué se trata todo esto, cómo lo conseguiste?"**

**"Es una larga historia, ¿de acuerdo? La mariposa es la marca de mis poderes. Empezó cuando te vi morir en el baño de Blackwell, cuatro años en el futuro. como que...retrocedí en el tiempo para salvarte?"**

Parpadea un montón de veces. No se esperaba esto, eso seguro.

**"Lo que digo es que soy una viajera del tiempo".**

Sí, se ríe a carcajadas. Entonces se da cuenta de lo seria que soy.

Se ríe más.

Pongo una mano en mi frente sudorosa y pellizco mi puente de la nariz hasta que me duele.  **"Supongo que tendré que mostrártelo. El sólo hecho de contarlo me hace sentir completamente loca de todos modos".**

 **"Claro, está bien",**  dice entre risas,  **"Guau, Señora del Tiempo. Pero luego cuéntame la historia real, porque no la dejaré pasar hasta que me la cuentes".**

Una parte de mí aprecia lo duro que se va a tragar su actitud. Otra parte, mucho más grande en mí, está entrando en pánico sobre cómo Chloe va a tomarlo. A mis pensamientos llegan palabras rencorosas pronunciadas a través del dolor y la sangre, los inquietantes espectros de una voz silenciada para siempre. Tu preciosa Chloe te temerá. Ella nunca aceptará el monstruo en el que te has convertido.

Me pregunto si alguien ya encontró su cuerpo.

**"Sólo... no te asustes, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a rebobinar unos segundos. Apareceré por allí."**

**"Hombre, te estás comprometiendo con esto."**

Puede que lo esté imaginando, pero hay un poco de preocupación bajo la burla, como si de alguna manera hubiera estado esperando que algo así ocurriera. Con otro suspiro, me quito el reloj y lo tiro al lavabo, lo que hace que la singular ceja de Chloe se levante aún más. Luego me alejo de ella, de pie frente a la ducha.

Así que... espero que reaccione bien..

Viajo atrás en el tiempo, lenta y cuidadosamente, teniendo cuidado de parar tan pronto como el reloj vuelva a estar en mi muñeca. Un dolor incómodo se extiende a través de mi brazo, mientras que las líneas en espiral se iluminan tímidamente y cobran vida. El reloj se mueve lentamente a través del aire hasta mi mano y el patrón se apaga en el momento en que vuelvo a la normalidad. Desde el punto de vista de Chloe, me he teletransportado dos pasos a la derecha.

Esperaba insultos explosivos, pero es sólo ese... jadeo. Este retroceso visceral se produce cuando todo su cuerpo se tensa y sus manos se sujetan al respaldo de la silla. Su cara, sus rasgos, no hay ningún indicio de maravilla ahí dentro. Es sólo horror, y algo más profundo que eso, una sensación de preocupación ansiosa que va más allá de que tu mejor amiga se convierta repentinamente en un fenómeno.

Su mirada se vuelve hacia adentro, como si ya no me estuviera viendo. Su aliento tiembla más allá de sus labios.  **"Lo sabía",**  se susurra a sí misma.  **"Está pasando de nuevo, lo sabía..."**

Me acerco a ella, extendiéndome con una mano suplicante. **"Chloe..."**

 **"No, no, no, no...** " Ella deja la silla sin entrar en mis detalles, se tambalea por la puerta hacia el pasillo como si estuviera aturdida. La sigo, pero no me acerco demasiado, le dejo suficiente espacio, veo como se va tambaleándose hacia su habitación, casi como si no pudiera recordar el camino. **"Demasiado bueno para ser verdad"** , balbucea una y otra vez. " **Dios mío, debería haberlo sabido, demasiado hermoso para ser verdad..."**

**"¿Chloe?"**

Comienza a hurgar entre sus cosas en el estante, en el suelo, moviendo ropa y artículos como si estuviera buscando algo.

**"Chloe, por favor, háblame."**

**"Oh, Dios mío... oh, Dios mío, ella no está realmente aquí. Oh Dios mío, ella no es real, me estoy volviendo loca..."**

**"¿Qué?"**

Ella sigue vagando por la habitación, buscando erráticamente en lugares al azar, hablando consigo misma todo el tiempo.  **"Idiota de mierda, Max se fue. Métetelo en la cabeza, Max siguió adelante, es lista, sabe que eres un desastre. Qué manera de demostrarle que tiene razón, eres tan patética..."**

**"Hey, no, Chloe, vamos, esto es real, soy real, puedo explicarlo todo!"**

Se detiene abruptamente, como agitada por un trueno, tensa de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos entrecerrados y su respiración muy irregular. Luego continúa con su búsqueda salvaje, sin ceder en lo más mínimo, y de alguna manera se las arregla para crear aún más caos en su escritorio. **"Ese estúpido psicólogo tenía razón, necesito ayuda. Mierda, no puedo manejarlo, necesito ayuda urgentemente..."**  De repente, pasa todo el brazo por encima de la mesa,lo tira todo; libros, ropa y el portátil.  **"¿Dónde coño están esas malditas pastillas?"**

 **"¡Chloe, detente, por favor!"**  Corrí hacia ella, traté de agarrarla de las manos suplicándole: se estremece de repulsión y salta como una serpiente que acaba de tratar de morderla.

 **"¡No me toques!"**  Se tropieza con la cama, retrocediendo desesperadamente hasta que se acurruca con la espalda contra la pared. Sus ojos evitan conscientemente mirarme directamente.  **"Ella no es real... contrólate, ella no es real, es como papá. Sólo esta en tu cabeza de mierda, enferma e inmediatamente te despiertas de nuevo. Eres tan patética, ella se ha ido, todos se han ido y no van a volver, especialmente no por ti, montón de miseria sin valor".**

Mientras veo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, la necesidad de sostenerla es algo físico que me empuja desde adentro. Esperaba que lo pasara mal, pero no esperaba esto.

Aunque tal vez debí hacerlo. Míralo desde fuera, desde su perspectiva. ¿Qué se supone que debe creer? ¿Que su amiga de repente decidió aparecer en su puerta y darle todo el amor que necesitaba? Además de decir todo lo que quiere oír, su amiga, su única amiga, ahora también tiene superpoderes asombrosos

No. Por supuesto que se daría cuenta de esto. Una confirmación de todo su auto-odio y auto-duda. ¿Era una ilusión, para mí, no ver que Chloe apenas colgaba de un hilo? ¿No debería haber sabido lo frágil que sería?

 **"¿Cuál es el punto?",**  murmura.  **"¿Cuál es el punto de cualquier cosa..."**

Se necesita todo lo que tengo para no correr hacia ella, abrazarla y seguir suplicando hasta que se calme. No puedo hacer nada de eso. Ella enloquecería aún más, yo sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Empeorar las cosas es mi especialidad.

Presiona la frente contra sus rodillas, se mece, gime suavemente. No aguanto más, tengo que salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Mientras me apoyo en ella, puedo oírla sollozar, quieta.

Bueno, lo quería de vuelta, y ahora lo tengo. El anhelo se ha convertido de nuevo en un asfixia para el alma que se apodera de mi garganta.

Tengo ganas de gritar. Estoy segura de que podríamos trabajar incluso a largo plazo, pero me niego a hacerla pasar por eso, no cuando la elección está en mis manos. No hay necesidad de que sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido. Es simplemente un camino que no puedo seguir.

Estás aquí por ella, Max. Estás con ella, eso es todo lo que importa. Intentaste la verdad y no funcionó, ahora pon cara de valiente y recupera este desastre.

Sí, poner esa cara valiente lleva unos momentos, pero me las arreglo. Al menos usar el rebobinado duro significa que no tengo que preocuparme de dónde estaba y dónde estaré. No quiero que perciba ni el más mínimo cambio antinatural.

Pensé que esta era la parte fácil, después de todas las atroces dificultades.

Un minuto de líneas brillantes, dolor leve y una disociación mental súper rara después, estoy parada detrás de ella mientras se sienta frente al espejo. Sus labios se enroscan en una especie de asco.  **"Sí, tienes razón. Es un desastre horrible".**

Es hora de hacerlo mejor. Saca esa sonrisa juguetona, no pierdas el ritmo. No es tan difícil, mientras esté con ella.

 **"Está bien,"**  le digo,  **"Déjame bajar y traer un tazón lo suficientemente grande para tu cabeza. Te haré un buen champiñón".**

**"Ja, ja, haz otra broma como esa y te quitaré esas tijeras. Ya es suficiente confiar en ti con ellas alrededor de mis oídos".**

**"Me siento honrada con este privilegio. Tienes mejores cosas que estas tijeras, ¿verdad? No hay mucho que se pueda hacer con esto".**

**"Sí, en realidad. Allí, en el armario de abajo".**

Y entonces comenzó esta épica batalla: Chloe y yo contra la dura y turbulenta adversidad. Lleno de entusiasmo, terriblemente lento y cauteloso, pero marcado por esta extraña familiaridad e intimidad. No me remango ni una vez, porque simplemente no quiero que me venga a la mente una explicación remotamente plausible para el Bluewings. Le instruyo que incline y gire la cabeza en esta y aquella dirección, discutimos de un lado a otro sobre lo que parece ser lo mejor que se puede hacer, y deliberadamente la picaré con comentarios punzantes sobre el trabajo de mierda que ha hecho antes, hasta que por fin la he roto con toda seriedad, porque ¿qué tipo de alucinación "demasiado buena para ser verdad" te pondría tan nerviosa? Y cuando finalmente terminamos, bajamos y miramos al Quinto Elemento mientras blasfemamos sobre todo lo que se arrastra y vuela bajo el sol hasta que finalmente nos lleva afuera, al jardín donde el columpio, donde simplemente pasamos el rato y hablamos de algunas tonterías, como siempre hemos hecho. Cuando mi mamá llama unas horas después para saber cómo estoy, le digo que me siento muy bien y que no tiene de que preocuparse, le doy las gracias por la llamada, mi madre es un amor de persona y después de colgar, "me pregunta" si podría encontrarme con ella en la vieja farmacia en exactamente una hora, porque también quiere ir a ver a una conocida, también saluda a Chloe y lamenta tanto no haber tenido tiempo de venir en persona, asegura que se pondrá al día la próxima vez.!

Muy conveniente, porque eso es cómodamente antes de que Joyce o David lleguen a casa. Chloe está más que bien con ninguno de estos encuentros. Empezó a quejarse sólo de pensar en ellos.

En todo este tiempo juntas, no hablamos de sus tiempos oscuros. No mencionamos a William, ni las píldoras misteriosas, ni el proceso de duelo expreso de Joyce. Eso llegará más tarde, a menudo hasta altas horas de la noche, durante las horas de llamadas telefónicas o de charla sigilosa a través de la mensajería instantánea.

Aquí y ahora, hoy, no era una hora de terapia lo que necesitaba, ni una desafortunada salvadora con superpoderes. Todo lo que necesitaba era un amiga.

Sabe que la entiendo perfectamente. Lo veo en la forma en que me mira, lo siento en la forma en que me abraza cuando finalmente llega el momento de despedirse frente a su puerta. Como si yo fuera todo su mundo y ella el mio.

 **"Ya sabes,"**  susurra detrás de mi oído,  **"Sé que suena tonto, pero todo el día he estado esperando que desaparecieras."**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Simplemente... me sentí demasiado bien para ser verdad. Pensé que quizá había perdido la cabeza y te había inventado."**

Me río más allá del recordatorio que provoca escalofríos.  **"Eso suena mucho a 'gracias por venir' , así que lo tomaré de esa manera."**

 **"Heh, sí..."**  Me deja ir, pero mantiene mis manos entre nosotras. Chloe todavía parece tan frágil como un trozo de azúcar, como si pudiera simplemente derretirse bajo la más pequeña de las lluvias y escurrirse por el barranco de la calle. Y al mismo tiempo se ve tan dulce como la otra, en su precioso exterior de lino rubio y punk bebé. Yo digo que hicimos un corte de pelo bastante sólido juntas. Una especie de... corte de pelo corto lateral y extra corto. Que crecerá a la vez...con el tiempo.

Ella mira hacia abajo, como si se sintiera avergonzada. " **Gracias por hacer esto, Max."**  Su voz se rompe hacia el final, y cuando mueve los ojos llama la atención sobre el blanco rojizo y la humedad del edificio.  **"Mierda. No quería ponerme sentimental".**

Tengo tantas ganas de besarla.

Oh, mierda. ¿Sería demasiado agresivo?

Todavía no había incluido ese factor a la ecuación, pero obviamente es parte ahora. Porque, por supuesto, técnicamente tengo catorce años, pero al mismo tiempo también soy claramente un adulto. En mi percepción, esta es Chloe, cada parte de su maravilloso ser, la mujer que amo más que a mi propia vida, pero frente a mí está también esta niña de quince años cuya familia ha sido golpeada recientemente por una tragedia catastrófica. Cualquier forma de romance se siente completamente fuera de lugar en este momento.

Malditos viajes en el tiempo.

**"Mírate, con los ojos llorosos también. Somos lo peor."**

**"No, oye,"**  le digo,  **"Esto ni siquiera es un adiós. Te llamaré todos los días, te visitaré tanto como pueda. Hella, te vas a cansar de mí".**

**"Pfah-hah! ¿Quién coño dice "hella"? ¿Es una cosa de Seattle, ahora?"**

**"No, es sólo una cosa de Max y Chloe."**

**"Oh, no, que sea sólo Max, gracias. Pero tal vez podría visitarte a ti también. Podrías mostrarme la ciudad. Estoy segura de que no apesta tanto como dices".**

**"Eso sería increíble. Hablaremos de ello."**  La verdad es que no quiero que me suelte, pero de todos modos hago un espectáculo de mirar mi reloj. " **Ya llego un poco tarde. Mi madre se pone gruñona por no llegar a tiempo, ya sabes cómo es".**

**"Puedo caminar contigo hasta allí, si quieres. Son sólo cuatro cuadras".**

**"Claro, si tanto quieres pasar el test de las cien preguntas de mi madre. Adelante, adelante".**

**"Uh... sí, me quedaré aquí, creo."**  Todavía no me suelta la mano.  **"Adiós, Max."**

Sacudo la cabeza.  **"No es un adiós. Nos vemos pronto."**

Una dulce sonrisa levanta brevemente la oscuridad de sus ojos, la oscuridad que se ilumina a lo largo del día, pero que nunca desaparece. Cambia su peso de un pie a otro, y por un momento parece... no lo sé.

Se parece a mis propias ilusiones, supongo, porque me acuerdo de cómo se vería Chloe justo antes de ir a por un beso.

 **"Nos vemos pronto",**  dice en su lugar, y suelta mi mano, dándome un adiós con ella antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me quedo ahí un rato, mirando el marco de la puerta. Finalmente inclino mi cabeza contra ella, soltando una respiración contenida que no sabía que tenía. Un momento después oigo un golpe similar al otro lado de la puerta.

**"¿Chloe?"**

Breve silencio.  **"¿Sí?"**

**"No quiero dejarte otra vez."**

**"No quiero perderte de nuevo."**

**"¿Quieres que huyamos juntas?"**

Sólo estoy bromeando. Su respuesta llega después de un buen rato, como si lo hubiera pensado seriamente. **"No puedes hacerle eso a tus padres. No se merecen eso".**

**"Lo sé. Tienes razón."**

Saco mi teléfono y escribo un mensaje corto. _Estaré aquí en cualquier momento._

Su respuesta no tardarán en llegar.  _Mas te vale, te estaré esperando._

Espero que pueda oír la sonrisa en mi voz.  **"Hasta pronto, Chloe".**

Ella no dice nada. En vez de eso, en mi teléfono pone: _Te quiero._

Eso hace sonreír a mi corazón. Otro mensaje

_No homo._

Y eso me hace reír a carcajadas.

Serás la primera en saber la verdad, Chloe, te lo prometo. Un día, pronto.

Un día. Cuando estemos listas.

Todavía estoy sonriendo mientras camino al llamativo concesionaria de autos local, congelo el tiempo, y elijo un coche. Algo compacto, discreto y un poco desgastado, algo que una pequeña "chica de dieciséis años" podría conducir con su licencia recién conseguida.

Esta sonrisa tonta y esperanzada permanece en mis labios durante la mayor parte del viaje de regreso... hasta que me doy cuenta, a pocas horas de llegar a casa. Necesito rebobinar.

**"Hija de puta, soy tan idiota..."**

Tomo la salida más cercana y encuentro mi camino de regreso al carril sur. Sabía que no se sentía bien. Sabía que la había cagado, de alguna manera.

¿Que va a pasar, cuando finalmente entren en la sala de arte y vean mi cara y la de Chloe pintadas por todas partes?

* * *

**Chloe** <3

De acuerdo

Es oficial

Joyce tiene oficialmente un maldito novio.

04.12. 19:31

Tengo la sensación de que casi vive aquí.

Estoy segura de que ellos también quieren casarse pronto.

Podría vomitar.

04.12. 19:31

**Max**

Chloe, por favor, sé honesta conmigo.

¿De verdad es tan malo?

04.12. 19:32

 **Chloe** <3

Me importa una mierda

Incluso si fuera el maldito salvador.

04.12. 19:32

NO ES MI PADRE.

AHÍ ES DONDE RESIDE EL PROBLEMA.

04.12. 19:32

Al menos deja que su maldito cadáver se enfríe.

¿Por que me tiene que pasar estas cosas?

04.12. 19:33

**Max**

Vale, vale, no hay razón para alucinar ahora mismo.

((>_<))

04.12. 19:33

Te llamo

04.12. 19:33

 **Chloe** <3

No es necesario, está bien.

04.12. 19:34

**Max**

Te llamaré <3

04.12. 19:34

 **Chloe** <3

No lo hagas

04.12. 19:34

Ya estoy lloriqueando.

04.12. 19:35

No quiero que tú también lo oigas.

04.12. 19:35

**Max**

Chloe

04.12. 19:35

Te llamo

<3 <3 <3

04.12. 19:36

**Chloe <3**

...ok

04.12. 19:36

Siento lo de antes.

04.12. 19:37

Esto apesta.

04.12. 19:37

* * *

Entorno estéril. Fondo blanco. Luces fuertes y de alto contraste. Diferente lugar, diferente estado, y sin embargo es muy familiar.

La chica está atada al suelo, no muy lejos de la conciencia. No recordará nada de lo que le está pasando, pero estoy segura de que se despertará sabiendo que algo malo ha pasado. Se despertará sintiéndose asquerosa. Usada.

Carol-Ann, dice la carpeta vacía en el escritorio. Es muy guapa, como todas. Supongo que eso significa que debería sentirme halagada.

Y ahí está Mark Jefferson, flotando sobre ella, con una cámara de alta gama en la mano y una intensa mueca en la frente. No puede verme, detrás de él.

**"Me moría por capturarte sin todas tus posturas, Carol. Esto... sí, esto es exactamente lo que quiero. No te muevas."**

Sólo puede quejarse. Ni siquiera se mueve. Está bien, el puro asco dentro de mi pecho se está agitando para los dos. Ver cómo le pasa a alguien más es un nuevo nivel de repulsión.

**"Pobrecita, siempre muriendo por complacer a la cámara. No hay nada puro en ello, nada genuino. Estoy harto de trabajar con modelos. Es como si todo lo que te enseñaran fuera a posar constantemente como una puta".**

Él se inclina, empujando su hombro para obtener un mejor ángulo en su cara y pecho. Se arrodilla y dispara de nuevo. Sus ojos tienen los párpados entreabiertos, completamente desenfocados.

**"Este es tu verdadero potencial, Carol-Ann. Ojalá pudieras verlo".**

No puedo soportar más de esta basura pretenciosa.

**"Me he estado preguntando qué hacer contigo, Mark."**

Sólo hay un pequeño momento de sorpresa. Reacciona como lo haría un psicópata preparado, y no pierde el tiempo buscando el arma en el carro de al lado, junto a sus preciosas drogas.

Todavía no llega antes que yo, por supuesto. Cuando el tiempo reanuda su marcha habitual hacia el futuro, el arma está en mis manos enguantadas y apuntando directamente hacia él.

**"¡Qué demonios...!"**

**"Ese es el último movimiento repentino que haces, basura. Intenta cualquier otra cosa y te volaré los sesos".**

Con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente aturdido, obedece. Me muestra sus manos y permanece en su sitio, sin duda buscando salidas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

**"¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?"**

**"¿Hacer qué? Tu arma ha estado en mi mano todo el tiempo, Mark. Trata de mantener el ritmo."**

Me mira fijamente, con las cejas arqueadas. Está tratando de entender quién es la persona detrás de la máscara.

**"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"**

**"¿No te das cuenta? Soy una de tus víctimas, imbécil. Te metiste con la chica equivocada. ¿Realmente pensaste que esto no te alcanzaría?"**

Es obvio que no cree que yo sea uno de sus sujetos, pero no se atreve a refutar mis palabras. El arma está en mis manos, después de todo.

 **"No nos precipitemos"** , dice, y se atreve a darme esa sonrisa falsa y elegante que cree que es tan encantadora y pícara.  **"Tal vez podamos llegar..."**

**"Borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara y cállate la boca."**

Él obedece de nuevo, pero puedo decir que se está enfureciendo cada vez más. Debe ser la última humillación para él, que una pequeña niña con su propia pistola le diga lo que tiene que hacer.

**"Para ser un hombre famoso, eres difícil de acosar. Me llevó una eternidad averiguar dónde te escondías para hacer esto. Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué preferías tanto el búnker de Prescott..."**

**"No sé qué..."**

**"Te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada, no interrumpas mi monólogo. Como dije, me he estado preguntando qué hacer contigo, y acabo de darme cuenta. Vas a tomar esa jeringa, la vas a llenar, y la vas a bombear a tu cuello. Y como me siento generosa, te dejaré elegir si lo conviertes en una dosis letal o no".**

Me mira como si fuera una loca vagando por su sótano de mierda. Después de echar un vistazo a las drogas, da un paso hacia mí, comenzando por el camino que Frank tomó una vez.

**"No creo que puedas..."**

Aprieto el gatillo sin dudarlo.

La bala le voló la oreja y sus gafas de hipster con ella. Grita y se acobarda en el acto.

**"¿Que no puedo hacer que?"**

**"¡Puta loca!"**

No soy la mejor tiradora. Me costó varios intentos llegar exactamente a donde quería. No puedo decir que me importara la práctica de tiro.

**"Toma una de las jeringas y llénala. Apuntaré mucho más bajo la próxima vez. ¿Crees que puedo dar en el blanco?"**

Rostro ensangrentado y respirando a través de sus dientes, Mark Jefferson me da una mirada de muerte acosada antes de hacer lo que le digo que haga. Con las manos temblorosas arrastra el émbolo hasta que el barril está medio lleno.

**"Ahora pon esa mierda desagradable en tu cuello y averigua exactamente cómo se siente."**

**"No puedes esperar que me inyecte con..."**

**"Yo sí, y tú lo harás. No lo entiendes. Tu vida se acabó, imbécil. Te vas a pudrir en la cárcel, y será mejor que te quedes allí mucho tiempo, porque si no siento que has pagado tus deudas, te encontraré, y terminaré..."**

Rápido como la serpiente que es, de repente se tira al suelo y se arrastra sobre Carol-Ann. Un brazo envuelve su cuello, el otro presiona la aguja contra su piel.

**"¡Suelta el arma! ¡Suelta el arma ahora mismo! ¡La mataré!"**

No puedo evitarlo. Empiezo a reírme.

Oh, lo vuelve loco.

**"¿De qué mierda te ríes? Esto es suficiente para matar a esta chica, ¡suelta el arma!"**

**"¡Oh, no! ¡Eres demasiado rápido, Mark! ¡No hay forma de que pueda detenerte ahora**!"

No le doy la oportunidad de responder. Podría rebobinar esta última parte, pero preferiría no hacerlo. Prefiero jugar con su cabeza. Dentro de la parada, me acerco al carrito, aprieto los dientes cargando otra jeringa.

_Siento un hormigueo en el cuello. Su aliento al lado de mi oreja envía un escalofrío a través de mis intestinos._

-...y camino hacia él. Con un poco de esfuerzo, la aguja se hunde en su carne. Empujar el émbolo dentro del lapso de tiempo nulo se siente como si su sangre estuviera hecha de granito puro.

En caso de que no haga efecto de inmediato, le arranco los dedos de su propia jeringa y se la quito. Cada dedo es un cerrojo oxidado en una alcantarilla antigua, son tan difíciles de mover.

Le doy una gran oportunidad, vuelvo a apuntar el arma desde donde no puede ver, y dejo que todo se desarrolle.

Primero, un grito ahogado. Ya no estoy allí. Desaparezco.

**"¿Qué coño...? ¿Qué es... qué...?"**

Lo está sintiendo. Se está dando cuenta de lo que corre por sus venas. Mira su mano y la encuentra vacía.

**"No...¿cómo...qué está pasando?"**

**"Pobre Mark Jefferson",**  reflexiono con nostalgia, y su cuerpo se tensa ante la voz a sus espaldas.  **"Era tan estúpido que te inyectaste tu propio veneno."**

 **"Quién...quién demonios..."**  Se da la vuelta laboriosamente. Suena más ahogado con cada segundo que pasa.

_Cada vez que me sorprendo mas al ver lo rápido que la droga nubla mis sentidos._

—su brazo se vuelve blando bajo el cuello de Carol-Ann. Paso por encima de él y me asomo sobre él.

**"Realmente espero por tu bien que te encierren por mucho tiempo, Mark. Puedo prometerte que no quieres que me presente en la puerta de tu casa un día..."**

Veo el horror hincharse en sus ojos, y luego salir de repente con todo lo demás. Apaga las luces, imbécil. Sólo se recuperará de nuevo bajo custodia policial...

Los restos de su oreja hecha jirones siguen sangrando mucho. La pobre Carol-Ann ya está llena de eso. ¿Puedes desangrarte por un disparo en la oreja?

Mm, probablemente no.

Voy al escritorio, desconecto el teléfono fijo, llamo al 9-1-1 y subo el número del drama hasta el once.

**"9-1-1, ¿cuál es tu emergencia?"**

**"¡Por favor, ayuda, este hombre me secuestró! ¡Estoy atrapada en un sótano!"**

**"¿Un hombre te secuestró?"**

**"¡Sí! Se llama Mark Jefferson, luché contra él, iba a violarme. Creo que está muerto, oh Dios, está muerto..."**

**"Por favor, trate de calmarse, señora. La ayuda está en camino, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Dijiste que el hombre que te atacó está muerto?"**

**"Le disparé con su arma, y hubo una pelea, y...por favor, por favor, daos prisa, hay una chica aquí, podría estar muerta también, o inconsciente, por favor ayúdenos..."**

**"¿Está a salvo? ¿Alguien está tratando de hacerte daño ahora mismo?"**

**"No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que salir de aquí! "¡Por favor, rápido!"**

Cuelgo en el momento más dramático posible. Puede que haya exagerado un poco, pero definitivamente debería traer a la policía aquí con sirenas a todo volumen.

Sólo un paso más, ahora. Podría ser la cosa más difícil que me he forzada a hacer. Ciertamente la más repugnante.

Regreso a Jefferson, lo empujo sobre su espalda y...me duele tanto que mi cara podría tener calambres, le desabrocho el cinturón, le desabrocho el botón de los pantalones y le desabrocho la cremallera de la bragueta. Puede que me rompa un diente por apretar tanto la mandíbula, pero la vergüenza pública y las acusaciones obvias de agresión sexual valen más que el escalofrío.

Ahí es cuando noto que los ojos de Carol-Ann se centran en mí.

Miro un poco más de cerca. Sí, creo que se está despertando de verdad. Puede que recuerde esto.

**"¿Puedes entenderme?"**

Rasgos llenos de miedo y confusión, ella asiente muy, muy lentamente.

**"¿Puedes hablar?"**

Ella lo intenta. Sólo el aliento más débil se le escapa de la garganta.

**"Está bien, no te preocupes. Vas a estar bien. Las drogas están desapareciendo, estarás bien".**

Asentimientos más arduos. Lágrimas, muchas lágrimas.

**"Siento haber dejado que te hiciera esto", le dije, "pero tuve que hacer que lo atraparan en el acto. No eres la primera, y no habrías sido la última".**

Intenta mirar hacia atrás, hacia el asqueroso gusano en el que, sin duda, confiaba plenamente hace tan sólo unas horas.

**"Ya no puede hacerte daño. No hará daño a nadie, nunca más. ¿Comprendes? Me quedaré aquí hasta que llegue la policía. Estás a salvo."**

Ella vuelve a asentir con la cabeza, su frente arrugándose con alivio. Entonces ella levanta débilmente sus manos atadas hacia mí.

**"Por favor", se las arregla para susurrar. Sacudo la cabeza.**

**"No puedo liberarte, no quiero arriesgarme a que te culpen de nada al final. No eras más que una víctima inocente aquí, no lo olvides. Diles que la otra chica lo dominó y luego huyó, ¿me oyes? Es la verdad. Echaré un vistazo un poco más, sólo aguanta un poco más, ¿sí?"**

**"Espera... quédate..."**

**"Lo siento."**

Hago un rebobinado por la habitación. Deja sólo una jeringa con sus huellas en el suelo y llévate la otra contigo. Untar toda la pistola con la mano y luego colocarla sobre la alfombra cercana como si se hubiera caído en una pelea. Revisa los armarios de nuevo; sí, hay toneladas de pruebas incriminatorias aquí. Estoy segura de que el portátil está cargado con él. Ya me he asegurado de que no haya vigilancia, pero reviso cada rincón una vez más, por si acaso. Me he cubierto de pies a cabeza, desde zapatos nuevos hasta la gorra de punto casera y nunca antes usada de la abuela.

Las sirenas comienzan en la distancia. Los héroes cotidianos de San Francisco.

**"Parece que llegarán pronto. Aguanta, Carol. Fue un placer conocerte."**

**"Espera..."**  Ella está empezando a moverse, tratando y fallando de arrastrarse lejos del bastardo cojo detrás de ella. **"¿Quién eres...?"**

Olfateo una risita, apoyándome en la silla plegable de mierda que hay cerca. Definitivamente no tan agradables como los sofás del búnker.

**"Buena pregunta. Todavía lo estoy averiguando, en estos días".**

Las sirenas ya están bastante altas. El ruido de la puerta de al lado. Jefferson está completamente ido, todavía. Suspiro y me dirijo a los pocos escalones que conducen a la trampilla del sótano.

**"Cuídate, Carol".**

**"Por favor, no te vayas..."**

**"Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo clases por la mañana."**

Desbloqueo la puerta y se abre fácilmente, impulsada por la neumática. Me aseguro de dejarla cerrada y algo escondida, pero aún así fácilmente perceptible.

Camino alrededor de los hombres y mujeres congelados en uniforme corriendo afuera, llego al callejón donde aparque, subo a la Yamaha nueva de Lauren Frost y me voy de los suburbios de San Francisco.

Prepárate para un largo viaje, Max. Son otras doce horas de aquí a Seattle. Estoy bastante harta de los viajes por carretera a estas alturas, esta doble vida añade tanto trabajo a todo lo que quiero hacer, si no quiero que me atrapen en una mentira.

Pero valió la pena. Todo esto que acabo de hacer...

* * *

**Chloe <3**

¿Por qué mierdas me hice esto?

14.03 17:11

**Max**

¿Hacerte qué a ti misma?

14.03 17:13

**Chloe <3**

Esta bien, no me importaba una mierda el instituto.

14.03 17:14

Debería haberme quedado en la cama deprimida para siempre.

14.03 17:14

toda esta horrible tarea y ponerse al día es imposible

y te culpo completamente

14.03 17:14

**Max**

¿Ese dolor que sientes en la cabeza?

14.03 17:15

Son las tres neuronas despertando

14.03 17:15

No te preocupes, ya pasará.

14.03 17:15

**Chloe <3**

Omg, que te follen.

14.03 17:16

**Max**

¿Es una oferta? (^_^)

14.03 17:16

**Chloe <3**

!

14.03 17:16

**Max**

No soy tan fácil de conseguir.

No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones :o

14.03 17:16

**Chloe <3**

Eres una niña todavía.

14.03 17:16

¿Ya has aprendido todo eso en el colegio?

14.03 17:16

Sabes que los bebes no vienen de las cigüeñas ¿no?

14.03 17:17

**Max**

B+ en educación sexual, que te quede claro.

14.03 17:17

Mis notas son de alguna manera mejores este año, ni siquiera lo estoy intentando.

14.03 17:17

Mis profesores piensan que estoy haciendo trampas

14.03 17:17

**Chloe <3**

¿En serio?

¿Tú sacando buenas notas y haciendo trampas a la vez?

Algunos consejos me vendrían bien, ¿Donde te escondes las chuletas?

14.03 17:18

**Max**

Eso es un secreto

14.03 17:18

Ya me conoces, soy una chica mala

Podría sacar sobresalientes, pero eso seria muy sospechoso.

14.03 17:18

Te diré lo que vamos a hacer

14.03 17:18

Te reto a que saques mejores notas que yo este año.

14.03 17:19

**Chloe <3**

Wow enhorabuena

Apenas parece un intento para motivarme

14.03 17:19

**Max**

Nunca fingió ser sutil

14.03 17:19

Estoy segura de que no confías en ti misma

14.03 17:19

Comprensible...

14.03 17:19

Probablemente no lo lograrías de todos modos.

14.03 17:19

**Chloe <3**

por favor...Max

Has sido una estudiante de C+ desde que te conozco.

14.03 17:20

Podría ganarte si quisiera, pero no vale la pena.

14.03 17:20

**Max**

(Insertar numerosos ruidos de gallina aquí)

14.03 17:20

**Chloe <3**

Pfff

14.03 17:20

¿Qué obtengo si gano?

14.03 17:22

**Max**

...el derecho de restregármelo en cara los años venideros?

14.03 17:22

**Chloe 3**

...

14.03 17:22

Que empiece la apuesta.

14.03 17:23

* * *

Algunos consejos útiles para los viajes de larga distancia, por si acaso la vida en la carretera te vuelve a afectar.

Primero, encuentra un vuelo a tu destino, es más cómodo en la agencia de viajes online, y luego ve al aeropuerto.

Segundo, ve a la puerta apropiada, sube al avión en el último minuto y encuentra el asiento que inevitablemente queda vacante. En el noventa y nueve por ciento de todos los vuelos, al menos un asiento de primera clase permanece disponible debido a la clase económica.

Tercero, retrocede el tiempo y ponte cómoda en tu asiento cien por ciento libre, como si hubiera sido tuyo desde el principio, lo que me recuerda el truco práctico de lucir lo más chic posible. Un traje a la moda con una chaqueta de diseño hecha a medida y gafas de sol de espejo es sólo un ejemplo. Nadie se atreve a cuestionar a una jovencita bien vestida, es casi espeluznante.

Cuarto, disfruta el vuelo.

Advertencia adicional: No juegues con el tiempo una vez que el avión despegue, a menos que tengas ganas de hacer paracaidismo.

¿Qué pasará si lo intento a estas velocidades y a esta altitud?, un día lo probaré solo para divertirme.

Después de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, esta sería probablemente una de las maneras más estúpidas de utilizar mis poderes.

* * *

**Max**

Hey.

01.05. 21:12

¿No me vas a responder?

Supongo que estás ocupada otra vez.

01.05. 21:12

...

01.05. 21:15

Chloe

01.05. 21:15

Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotras.

01.05. 21:17

No es imaginación mía.

01.05. 21:17

No puedo fingir que no me doy cuenta.

01.05. 21:17

 **Chloe** <3

Ya lo creo que sí.

01.05. 21:19

Tienes razón

01.05. 21:19

He estado tratando de averiguarlo.

Pero

No puedo. No puedo.

01.05. 21:19

Lo siento por eso.

01.05. 21:20

**Max**

¿Puedo llamarte?

01.05. 21:20

**Chloe <3**

Por favor, no lo hagas.

01.05. 21:22

No puedo hacerlo cuando oigo tu voz.

01.05. 21:22

**Max**

...hacer qué?

01.05. 21:22

**Chloe <3**

Es demasiado raro, Max.

01.05. 21:24

Te lo agradezco, de verdad que lo estoy.

01.05. 21:24

Pero no puedo soportarlo.

01.05. 21:24

Ya no sé qué es real.

01.05. 21:24

Incluso ahora

No dejo de pensar.

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho todo esto sin saberlo?

01.05. 21:25

**Max**

No hago eso contigo, nunca lo hago contigo.

01.05. 21:25

**Chloe <3**

Sin embargo

No puedo evitarlo.

01.05. 21:25

Lo siento, Max.

01.05. 21:25

**Max**

Podemos superarlo, sé que podemos.

01.05. 21:26

**Chloe <3**

¿Por qué? ¿Porque ya has visto que va ha pasar?

No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?

Dios Max, mierda, no puedo soportarlo.

01.05. 21:26

**Max**

Chloe, por favor...

01.05. 21:26

**Chloe <3**

Lo siento mucho.

Por favor, para, sé que duele. No puedo.

¿De acuerdo? No puedo.

Por favor, para

01.05. 21:27

**Max**

¿Preferirías no saber nunca lo que realmente soy?

01.05. 21:29

**Chloe <3**

No, no, no, no, es solo que...

01.05. 21:29

No puedes sufrir tanto por ello, no por siempre.

01.05. 21:29

Esto no es normal

Da mucho miedo

Y no puedes hacerte esto para siempre.

01.05. 21:29

Te has convertido en otro ser humano

Algo completamente diferente

de alguna manera

01.05. 21:30

Mi antigua amiga ya no es la misma.

Ella se ha ido

01.05. 21:30

Así es como lo veo yo

Deberías verlo de la misma manera.

01.05. 21:30

**Max**

No puedo aceptar eso.

No lo haré.

01.05. 21:30

Te equivocas, todavía estoy aquí.

01.05. 21:31

Y prefiero estar muerta que sin ti.

01.05. 21:31

Prefiero vivir una vida de mentiras tanto como pueda.

01.05. 21:31

**Chloe <3**

Max, no voy a superar esta mierda enferma ahora mismo.

01.05. 21:31

Vamos, haz lo que quieras.

01.05. 21:31

Es exactamente de lo que he estado hablando todo el tiempo.

01.05. 21:31

Me cuesta Max

01.05. 21:32

Eres una deidad maldita.

01.05. 21:32

**Max**

Tú también tienes razón, ¿sabes?

Realmente no es tu decisión

01.05. 21:34

Pero tampoco es mía.

01.05. 21:34

No puedo dejarlo ir.

01.05. 21:34

Te veo antes, Chloe.

01.05. 21:35

**Chloe <3**

estás jodidamente loca.

01.05. 21:35

**Max**

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé.

01.05. 21:35

* * *

No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría si volvía a enfrentarme a ella cara a cara. A diferencia de todos los demás, nunca sentí una verdadera sed de venganza contra ella. No era más que un chucho descarriado, entrenado y condicionado para hacer cosas indecibles en nombre de sus amados amos. Supongo que nunca podría culparla. ¿Es eso extraño?

En una ciudad perdida en la nada, con el maravilloso nombre de Carlin, Nevada, yace enrollada de lado en posición fetal en su cama, su joven alma aúlla de dolor. Su delgada forma tiembla con cada una de estas interminables secuencias de dolorosos sollozos y silenciosos lamentos. Su piel está marcada por moretones y lineas rojas que se extienden por toda la longitud de sus brazos y también a lo largo de su espalda. Las sábanas sucias están manchadas de sangre.

Lo que sea que sienta en este momento por esta chica, no puede ser odio en absoluto. Vi los golpes, los observé. Pensé que ella podría ayudarme a sentir la misma justa venganza como con los otros, pero no me dio ni la más mínima satisfacción, en ningún sentido de la palabra. Nada más que lástima. Nada más que un corazón roto.

Desde el pie de la cama la veo retraer su cabeza, escuchar, cómo intenta mantener los sollozos, para no hacer demasiado ruido, para no molestar a su padre. Ni siquiera había hecho nada malo, sólo quería contarle las cosas que veía todo el tiempo. Cosas que realmente no están ahí. Cosas que parecen salir de su mente sin ningún control o advertencia y desaparecen en el aire al momento siguiente. Sabe exactamente cómo siempre se vuelve. Sin embargo, lo hizo porque no tiene a otra persona a la que contárselo.

No es una "niña problemática" que se comporta sin razón alguna, es tan niña como tú y yo, a la misma edad, con la peor suerte del mundo. Su padre no es más que un borracho enfadado con una mujer muerta a la que culpa de todo. Una de esas historias.

**"Samantha".**

Levanta la cabeza, me ve allí de pie e inmediatamente vuelve a la cabecera de su cama, se cubre de prisa con las sábanas ensangrentadas. **"¿Qué...?"**

**"No tengas miedo. Vengo como amiga".**

Sólo tiembla en el acto, insegura, probablemente esté considerando gritar en voz alta.

¿Por qué la polilla la había elegido? ¿Fue el destino? ¿Tuvo algo que ver con su afinidad? ¿Sólo una coincidencia ciega? Haz de Mirage, la maestra de la ilusión, pero ¿por qué ahora, por qué ella?

Todavía hay tantas cosas que no puedo saber.

**"Nosotras... ¿quién eres tú? ¿Qué estás buscando en mi habitación? ¿Esto es... es real?**

Debido a que ella le debía su libertad de esta existencia y posiblemente hasta su vida, Samantha mantuvo su lealtad a los Prescott hasta el amargo final.

La convirtieron en un monstruo. ¿En quién o en qué puede convertirse ahora que su destino ya no depende de ellos, entrelazada en la red venenosa de sus diabólicas intrigas?

Me quito la máscara.

 **"Soy Bluewing."**  Doy un paso hacia ella y le doy mi mano. " **Y estoy aquí para liberarte."**

* * *

**Max**

Sólo estoy diciendo

22.11 21:42

Han pasado dos años

22.11 21:42

y si estoy allí, tal vez sea diferente.

22.11 21:43

**Chloe <3**

sigue siendo lo mismo

22.11 21:43

no quiero hacerlo

22.11 21:44

Seré un puto fastidio y lo odiaré todo.

22.11 21:44

Y no quiero que estés ahí para eso.

22.11 21:45

**Max**

Lo superaremos, Chloe.

22.11 21:45

**Chloe <3**

no

tu no lo entiendes

22.11 21:45

demasiados recuerdos de mierda

22.11 21:46

no quiero pasar por eso

22.11 21:46

**Max**

Por supuesto que puedes. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

22.11 21:47

Eres la maldita Chloe Price, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.

22.11 21:47

**Chloe <3**

¿Vas a olvidarlo?

22.11 21:47

Como si realmente apreciara la charla de ánimo y toda esa mierda.

22.11 21:48

da igual como lo hagas no me gusta

22.11 21:48

**Max**

Sólo quiero pasar la Navidad con mi mejor amiga.

22.11 21:49

No me importa lo gruñona que te pongas.

22.11 21:49

¿Estás ahí?

22.11 21:51

**Chloe <3**

Dije que no, para de intentar arreglarme.

22.11 21:51

Odio las jodidas navidades, ¿vale?

22.11 21:51

Seré una idiota contigo

22.11 21:52

y luego me odiaré a mí misma

22.11 21:52

como ahora mismo

22.11 21:52

así que olvídalo

22.11 21:52

Voy a estar estudiando de todas formas.

22.11 21:52

Quédate ahí con tu familia y disfruta esos bonitos momentos con ellos

22.11 21:53

**Max**

...

22.11 21:54

De acuerdo, Chloe. Siento haberte presionado.

22.11 21:55

**Chloe <3**

Vaya...

22.11 21:55

**Chloe <3**

para tu información te sigo queriendo

22.11 22:09

**Max**

Más te vale

22.11 22:10

No tengo a nadie con quien ir al baile.

22.11 22:10

* * *

Con los ojos brillantes de emoción, mi mejor amiga desgarra el colorido envoltorio de su regalo a la manera habitual de Chloe-don't-care, y luego llega a la caja que usé para cubrir la forma del presente.

Su jadeo y su rechinido encantado son tan satisfactorios.

**"Mierda, esto es increíble."**

**"He estado esperando tanto tiempo para darte esto..."**

**"¡Max, es jodidamente precioso! Esta mierda es de alta calidad, ¿estás loca? ¿Cuánto dinero te gastaste?"**

Está girando el monopatín en sus manos, maravillándose del arte súper malvado por toda la cubierta. Hay cráneos, y enredaderas, y cintas y mariposas azules en vuelo. Es aún más fiel al tatuaje que el original, perdido para siempre bajo una cama dentro de una caravana; busqué en tiendas locales y en Internet sin éxito, hasta que decidí hacerlo a medida. Una tienda de deportes, la cual también vende marihuana cerca de Denny Park me la hizo a comisión basándose en mis bocetos de mala calidad.

 **"Está bien",**  le dije,  **"La robé"**

**"¡Sí, claro! Nunca lo harías".**

**"No te preocupes, vale cada centavo. Te la mereces"**

Ella parece sinceramente conmovida en su sonrisa. Nos fusionamos en un abrazo, el monopatín todavía en sus manos y presionando contra mi espalda. Su cumpleaños fue en realidad el viernes pasado, pero como se acercaban nuestras vacaciones de primavera, no tenía sentido enviársela a su casa.

 **"Mierda",**  dice ella, " **Esto me presiona para tu cumpleaños..."**

**"¿Estás bromeando? La cámara de William es lo mejor que alguien me ha regalado, todavía me ahogo cuando pienso en ello. Estoy enamorada de ella."**

Sólo mencionar el nombre de su padre la habría deprimido, no hace mucho. Ahora está simplemente radiante, no perdió el ritmo.  **"¿Tienes nuevas fotos que mostrarme? ¿Qué hay de los skateparks decentes aquí en Hipster Capital?"**

**"Creo que eso ya es Portland. Seattle es más como los marihuaneros y los sin techo".**

**"Una vida de ciudad tan exótica, no puedo esperar a experimentarla de cerca."**

Hace ocho días cumplió diecisiete años, y esta es su primera vez en mi casa de Seattle. Acaba de llegar, David y Joyce siguen hablando con mis padres en la cocina. Me tiró del brazo para salir de allí en el momento en que Joyce comenzó a burlarse de lo locamente emocionada que estaba por este viaje. Me hizo sentir muy bien, no hace falta decirlo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, porque la última vez que estuvimos juntas fuera de nuestra relación de larga distancia diaria-y me refiero a todos los días, incluso si sólo podemos apretar una breve conversación de texto que de alguna manera se convierte en una hora de ida y vuelta sobre absolutamente nada-la última vez que estuvimos juntas fue sólo unos pocos días el verano pasado, en una visita de fin de semana legítima a la Bahía de Arcadia con mis padres después de mucha mendicidad y nostalgia de exageración.

Desafortunadamente, estuvo muy ocupada el resto del año. Porque en algún momento Chloe había decidido volver a empezar su vida y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Había decidido no cagarse más en todo lo que sus padres habían creado para ella. Es cierto que, en secreto, era frustrante para mí no poder contactar con ella tan a menudo durante las horas extras de sus deberes y de las clases de recuperación durante las vacaciones de verano. Al mismo tiempo no podría estar más orgullosa o complaciente, porque en estos días me habla de todo tipo de cosas científicas y me sorprende una y otra vez con varios conocimientos interesantes sobre Dios, el mundo y el universo que ha recogido aquí y allá en su tiempo libre, porque ha desarrollado una cierta pasión por eso y luego me dice que ya está pensando seriamente en ir a la universidad en Seattle, y ¿no sería eso increíble?

Puede que yo tenga algo que ver con todo eso. Sí, me llevo parte del mérito, no me juzgues. Aunque nunca pueda decirle la verdad, basta con verla así. Puedo vivir con ello.

Chloe me da un ligero golpe en la frente.  **"¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Planeas llevarme a un lugar donde podamos romper algunos rieles, o vamos a seguir aquí sonriéndonos como idiotas?".**

" **Lo siento, es que... no puedo creer que estés aquí, te he echado mucho de menos."**  Juguetonamente despeino su salvaje flequillo en sus ojos.  **"Me encanta el pelo, por cierto. ¿Dejando que crezca de nuevo?"**

Me golpea en los dedos.  **"Sólo estoy siendo perezosa al respecto. Aunque es mejor que tu aburrida cola de caballo"**. Chloe me pellizca la muñeca.  **"¿Sigues con esa onda gótica, eh?"**

Habla, por supuesto, de las pulseras de cuero negro que siempre uso. Tal vez también sobre la falta general de color en mi guardarropa. Tomar un poco de cultura punk-gótica es la única manera que se me ocurrió de ocultar constantemente la marca del Bluewing.

Le hago un encogimiento de hombros a medias y una sonrisa fácil.  **"Soy una adolescente, tengo que rebelarme contra el sistema de alguna manera."**

**"Oye, no, me encanta. He estado pensando en hacer algo bastante drástico, ¿sabes? Estoy tan aburrida de mí misma."**

**"Ja, como... ¿pelo rojo y piercings?"**

**"Me gusta cómo piensas",**  me dice, y empieza a tirar de mi mano, arrastrándome fuera de mi habitación.  **"Vamos, no puedo esperar a probar esto. Una semana entera juntas, ¡vamos a tomar la ciudad!"**

**"Aguanta, conquistadora. Déjame coger mi bolso y la cámara. Vas a ser mi modelo todo el día".**

**"Ja, voy a necesitar ese cambio de imagen pronto, entonces..."**

Recojo algunas cosas y la sigo por las escaleras. Ella está rebotando tontamente en cada paso, con sus mechones rubios despeinados volando por todos lados. Me niego a empujar el cabello azul o el hermoso tatuaje, por mucho que me encantó su mirada en ese entonces. Hay algo desagradable en la idea, como si estuviera tratando de reconstruir la Chloe que conocía. Es sólo una cosa superficial, no la necesito. Prefiero que se exprese como quiera.

El sonido más raro nos saluda cuando llegamos al piso de la sala de estar: La risa de David Madsen. Es lleno y rico, el tipo de risa que resuena en tu vientre.

Supongo que papá contó uno de sus famosos chistes rompehielos que he escuchado miles de veces.

Chloe se dirige directamente a la puerta principal. **"Vamos, vámonos".**

**"Espera, sólo quiero despedirme de tus "padres" Joyce y David antes de irnos. Y mejor le digo a mis padres adónde vamos, también."**

No comenta nada al respecto. Ella hace una queja sin palabras, pero de mala gana me sigue hacia la cocina.  **"Lidera el camino, hija de la década..."**

**"Sólo los mantengo contentos para que no se entrometan en mis asuntos."**

**"Max la mafiosa. Lo sabía."**

Joyce se ve tan relajada junto a David que las líneas de su rostro se suavizan con una sonrisa plácida. Ella está escuchando en silencio a mi mamá mientras los hombres llevan su propia conversación, pero ella se anima en el momento en que entramos.

**"Oh Dios, ¿es un nuevo monopatín? ¿Va a haber un yeso en tu pierna cuando te recojamos, Chloe?"**

El giro de ojos de Chloe es lo suficientemente exagerado como para convertirlo en una broma. **"Qué manera de dudar de mis habilidades. No tendré ni un solo rasguño."**

 **"Mm-hmm."**  Ella se acerca para golpear la mano de mi madre. " **Ten las tiritas listas, Vanessa. De hecho, no las dejes salir por la puerta sin algunas."**

 **"La mantendré a salvo",**  Digo . **"No la dejaré hacer nada peligroso."**

Mamá me tira del brazo para que pueda inclinarme hacia ella. No me deja ir sin un abrazo, así que ni siquiera me resisto.  **"¿Vais a salir entonces?"**

 **"Estaremos en el parque al final de la calle."**  Intercambié una mirada cómplice con Chloe. " **Podría ir a cortarme el pelo al centro comercial, también."**

**"Bueno, entonces tienes grandes planes y aventuras aún mayores por delante. Volved a las siete, ¿de acuerdo? Tu padre quiere hacerte sus hamburguesas caseras esta noche. Aún te gustan las tuyas con piña, ¿verdad, Chloe?"**

**"Eso suena increíble, Sra. C."**

**"Tened cuidado y alejaos de los callejones. Atentas si tomáis el autobús. Mantén tu teléfono encendido, cariño, te llamaré de vez en cuando".**

**"Groooan..."**

Papá me mueve un dedo con una severidad fingida.  **"Escucha a tu madre, Max. Es una gran ciudad, hay un montón de asquerosos que se aprovechan de las chicas jóvenes y guapass".**

**"Son las vacaciones de primavera, papá. Habrá toneladas de niños de mi edad en el parque".**

**"Sí, bueno, pero nadie como vosotras, así que mejor que te cuides."**

Chloe mete el codo en mi costado.  **"Ahí tiene razón, ¿sabes? Es como si tuvieras una pegatina en la frente que diga:'Por favor, secuestrame', así es guapa eres"..**

Respiro con desdén ante la misma idea.  **"Me encantaría ver como lo intentan."**

Las palabras salen de mi boca mucho más amenazantes y audaces de lo que había pensado. Casi imprudentemente agresivas. Todos me miran completamente fuera de concepto, como si lo que acaban de oír y lo que ven delante de ellos viniera de dos mundos completamente diferentes.

 **"Puedo hacer kung fu",**  les explico con pocas ganas, seguido de un golpe de karate muy amateur en el aire frente a mí, que provoca algunas risitas vergonzosamente educadas entre la multitud.

 **"Esa es mi temible chica"**. Papá saca su billetera, ya está separando algunos billetes.  **"¿Necesitan dinero?"**

**"No te preocupes, todavía estoy bien. He estado ahorrando para esto."**

**"Amiga"**. Chloe literalmente me empuja fuera del camino.  **"Nunca decimos que no a más dinero, Sr. C. Lo siento mucho, debe haberse golpeado la cabeza o algo."**

Papá se ríe a carcajadas, y veo una gran sonrisa romperle los labios a David también.  **"Me gusta tu conocimiento de los negocios, Chloe. Aquí tienes."**  Papá saca algunos billetes de 20 que Chloe no tiene ningún reparo en agarrar. " **Es una ocasión especial, diviértete y no te metas en problemas."**

David la sigue con la mirada. **"No dejes que tu amiga lo cubra todo, Chloe. Recuerda usar el dinero que te dimos en tu cumpleaños".**

Sus labios se aprietan. Esta molesta, pero se reprime.  **"Señor, sí, señor."**  Dice haciendo un gesto militar.  **"Espero que os diviertas en vuestro crucero."**

No puedo decidir si es sincera o simplemente está diciendo "por favor, largaos de aquí", y eso solo es un paso increíble por encima de lo que solía ser. No le dijo a David que se fuera a la mierda.

Joyce parece ser muy consciente de ello. **"Volveremos antes de que te des cuenta, estoy segura."**  Ella nos da una sonrisa amable. **"Me encanta verlas juntas, como guisantes en una vaina. No puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido, Max. Ya tienes ese aire adulto".**

Miro a Chloe.  **"Una de nosotras tiene que ser madura."**

**"Vete a la mierda, Caulfield".**

Le iba a responder pero recordé que estoy frente a mis padres.  **"Concluyo mi alegato."**

**"¿Podemos irnos ya, por favor?"**

Hago un gesto grandioso a la mesa.  **"Con el permiso de la corte."**

Mi papá se ríe.  **"Pueden retirarse".**

Las dos nos despedimos y luego vamos más lejos antes de que surjan más preguntas. **"Realmente eres la mayor lameculos de la historia",**  Chloe me regañó tan pronto como finalmente salimos de la casa.

Me encogí de hombros ante ella.  **"Cuanto más felices son, más libertad tengo. Simplemente tiene sentido."**

**"Oh, sí, claro, fría y calculadora, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Apuesto a que tener padres geniales ayuda".**

**"Supongo que lo hace. Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero Joyce y David..."**

**"Tienes razón, no quiero oírlo."**  Tira el patín en la acera, salta sobre él y se va rodando. **"Por cierto, gracias por el juguetito, perdedora!"**

Dice mientras me enseña el dedo corazón.

Estaría furiosa si no lo encontrara tan divertido.  **"¡Vas por el camino equivocado, genio!"**

 **"Ah, mierda."**  Ella hace un Tail Slide (creo) y luego se da la vuelta en el lugar sin digresión, porque Chloe es realmente una gran patinadora.

Es la primera foto que tomo. Pasamos a tomar tantos durante el día que me quedo sin película, incluso la extra que traje en mi bolso.

Memorables y preciosos momentos, todos y cada uno de ellos.

* * *

**Samsam**

Blu

19.03. 17:04

Blu

19.03. 17:06

Blu responde

19.03. 17:07

Blublubublu

19.03. 17:09

Señorita Blu

19.03. 17:09

La reina de las heladas

19.03. 17:09

Blu Claus

19.03. 17:09

Azul y elegante

19.03. 17:10

Eres una mierda.

19.03. 17:12

**Lauren**

Maldita sea, Sam.

19.03. 17:33

Espero que sea una emergencia.

19.03. 17:33

Sólo tengo un minuto, ¿qué necesitabas?

19.03. 17:33

**Samsam**

Hey, Respondiste!

19.03. 17:33

Estoy aburrida

19.03. 17:33

Nadie está en línea, ven a pasar el rato conmigo.

19.03. 17:34

**Lauren**

¿Lo dices en serio?

¿Eso es todo?

19.03. 17:34

Ni siquiera estoy en el país ahora mismo.

19.03. 17:34

Te dije que estaría fuera toda la semana.

19.03. 17:34

**Samsam**

¿Dónde estás?

19.03. 17:34

¿Y por qué no podía ir contigo?

19.03. 17:34

**Lauren**

1, no es asunto tuyo, joven pandawahn.

19.03. 17:34

2, porque viajo mucho más rápido sola

19.03. 17:34

Y porque eres muy agresiva.

A veces

19.03. 17:34

Realmente tengo que irme ahora, tengo mucho que hacer.

Cosas de vida o muerte.

19.03. 17:35

Haz tu estúpida tarea.

19.03. 17:35

Pide una pizza o algo.

19.03. 17:35

Llega al nivel 85 de una vez.

19.03. 17:35

**Samsam**

Uuuuurgh

19.03. 17:35

Tienes razón.

19.03. 17:35

Pero el crimen tampoco descansa

19.03. 17:35

¡Nunca olvides eso!

19.03. 17:36

Has terminado de responder, ¿verdad?

19.03. 17:36

Sabía que eras una mierda

19.03. 17:36

Nunca debí haber confiado en ti

19.03. 17:36

**Lauren**

Te prometí libertad

No dije nada sobre ser amable contigo.

19.03. 17:36

Adiós por los próximos siete días, Sam, cuidate.

19.03. 17:36

* * *

Durante meses, ni siquiera quise tocar una cámara.

Incluso en la mera presentación, una ola de falsos recuerdos se apoderó de mí, el puro miedo se apoderó de mis tripas ante el solo pensamiento. Un horror demasiado grande llenó mi interior. Demasiada carga estaba conectada a él. Demasiado dolor. Era como si cada clic, estuviera construyendo un puente sobre la brecha que me separa del futuro pasado, como si cada foto recién impresa abriera de nuevo las viejas cicatrices de la guerra.

Entonces Chloe me envió la cámara de William. Se habría asustado al saber cuánto lloré al tenerla en mis manos una vez más. Con cada foto que me obligaba a tomar para que ella pudiera disfrutarla, el mundo se inclinaba un poco más en su lugar. Pasaron los días, y pronto no necesité forzarlo. Poco después de eso, no pude contenerme.

Mientras me esfuerzo tanto para que ella encuentre la alegría en la vida de nuevo, puede parecer que toda la curación ha sido unilateral. Podría parecer que sufro en silencio sólo para que ella pueda prosperar. Eso ni siquiera está cerca. La única diferencia entre nosotras es que ella no es consciente de lo mucho que me ha ayudado.

Ahora, mientras nos tumbamos en la alfombra de mi dormitorio uno al lado de la otra, un gran lío de fotografías se extiende ante nosotras. Es principalmente Chloe, patinando, haciendo el tonto, sonriendo, volteando los ojos, gitrando sobre mi. Ella, "destrozando una barandilla", como ella dice, con sólo una pizca de ironía. Chloe en la rama de un árbol en lo alto porque simplemente tenía ganas de subir allí. Chloe, antes y después del centro comercial, fingiendo hacer una pose, pero no fingiendo.

Por su cuenta, eligió un flequillo a la medida de las orejas y una raya de azul eléctrico que los atravesaba. Creo que mi honesta opinión era "jodidamente hermosa". Ella hace un "Meter pelo detrás de la oreja" como el gesto más bonito jamás concebido.

Y sí, yo también aparezco en algunas fotos fotos, porque ella tiene los dedos largos y quería robar la cámara de mi bolsillo a cada momento. Aquí estoy, haciendo una mueca porque si no, no se callaría. Yo, cómo consigo algunos caramelos de uno de los vendedores ambulantes, luchando por mantener el equilibrio en su monopatín y finalmente de nuevo yo, cómo trato de arrebatarle la cámara de sus desagradables capturas.

Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, la foto obligatoria de antes y después que nos tomamos las dos. Como la aburrido burgués, que siempre he sido, se suponía que tenía que ser el mismo corte de pelo corto, que ya había dado forma a gran parte de mi juventud posterior. Sin embargo, tampoco me salí con la mía, sin que ella me obligara a hacer unas cuantas mechas rubias. Tengo que admitirlo,no me quedan nada mal. También me regaló una de esas súper guapas gargantillas, así que todavía tengo algo que va bien con las pulseras de cuero, por lo que tuve que regalarle una nueva pulsera con tachones como compensación, porque Chloe y las pulseras con tachones son prácticamente sinónimos en todas las realidades. Todavía la lleva puesto.

 **"Me encanta ésta",**  dice, no por primera vez, porque ama a muchas de ellas. En la foto estoy rellenando mi boca con algodón de azúcar, polvo rosa manchado por todos mis labios porque ella me está haciendo reír mientras lo hago.

**"Te encantan todas en las que algo como una idiota."**

**"No es mi culpa que seas adorable."**  Sigue recogiendo las fotos, bajándolas, incapaz de conformarse con una solo.  **"Joder, Max. Tienes mucho talento".**

Actualmente admira lo que con toda probabilidad será mi favorito entre todas las fotos. Es un foto desde su espalda mientras camina por una barandilla. Incluso le di instrucciones extra y todo eso, arrodillándome ante la barandilla, esperando que saliera perfectamente, y todo eso. Exactamente. Así que. Su cuerpo enmarca la mitad de la foto, su suéter con capucha revolotea sobre un hombro y una mano hacia adelante, hacia el centro de la foto, para lograr un equilibrio aún mayor. El sol está tan de costado en la imagen y la ilumina con sombras absolutamente perfectas, exactamente de la manera correcta, brillando y resplandeciendo a través del cromo plateado dentro de las ruedas.

Puede que la haya rebobinado varias veces, tanto para conseguir el tiro correcto como para que no me cayera de culo.

**"Mierda. Sé que es egoísta, pero ¿puedo quedármela? Esto es probablemente lo mejor que he visto en mi vida".**

**"Por supuesto que puedes quedártela. Quiero decir, son tanto tuyas como mías. Recuérdame que la escanee antes de que te vayas".**

**"Impresionante".**  Lo deja a un lado, y luego recoge de nuevo la foto del caramelo. **"Y esta va en mi billetera, sin siquiera pedir permiso."**

Saca la vieja billetera de su bolsillo trasero, abre el velcro y desliza la foto en la única ranura donde podría caber sin forzar demasiado.

El gesto me llena de una sensación de deleite totalmente desproporcionada. Puedo sentir el calor corriendo por mis mejillas.  **"Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Chloe."**

 **"Valdrá una fortuna cuando te hagas un nombre en esto de las fotografías",**  se burla de mí.

**"Ah, por supuesto."**

Su sonrisa se transforma en una sonrisa más sincera.  **"Hey."**  Su mano cae suavemente sobre la mía. Chloe me mira como si fuera la cosa más querida para ella.

Lo que... supongo que sí.

 **"Sé que te tiro un montón de mierda",**  me dice,  **"Pero lo digo en serio. Tienes un talento increíble, eres realmente especial. Lo digo en serio. Serás una de las grandes, Max. Quiero que lo creas".**

Siempre es tan desconcertante cómo puede pasar de apestosa a totalmente encantadora y adorable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Me sorprende, ni siquiera sé qué decir. Podría congelar el tiempo o rebobinar hasta que encuentre la respuesta más perfecta, pero no hago esas cosas con Chloe. Sólo se recuperan los desastres completos o los accidentes de monopatín.

**"Si... crees en mí, entonces... debe ser verdad."**

Dios, es tan patético. Ni siquiera tiene sentido. Pero no va a poner los ojos en blanco ni a empujarme. Sólo está...sonriendo. Mirándome, y sonriendo con toda la calidez de una Chloe que una vez conocí.

Y este es también el momento en que puedo sentirlo de nuevo por primera vez. Esta etérea atracción entre nosotras, como si hubiera un aliento común deambulando entre nuestros pulmones, de ida y vuelta, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, y pronto tendríamos que luchar por el oxigeno en una batalla. Nuestros ojos permanecen entrecerrados durante unos segundos de más. Lejos de esos sentimiento de mejores amigas comunes y corrientes que se encuentran tan cerca la una de la otra.

Su sonrisa se desvanece gradualmente hasta que en sus labios aparecen una pequeña grieta. Muy brevemente, sin que se note, sin aliento de longitud, su mirada se precipita hacia mi boca, y luego regresa de inmediato...

**"¡Chicas! Es hora de cenar, ¡bajad!"**

Papá lo dice como si fuera el locutor de "El precio es justo". Rompe el extraño hechizo en pequeños pedacitos.

Las dos nos reímos para evitar el nerviosismo de la situación.

**"Tu padre es un idiota, de ahí lo sacas".**

**"No puedo negarlo".**

**"¡De todos modos, es el momento perfecto, me muero de hambre!"**  Ella se pone rápidamente de pie, posiblemente de forma demasiado repentina, pero también puedo imaginarme cosas en este momento. Deja las fotos en la cama y finalmente desaparece por la puerta.

Me quedo mirando el marco fijamente. El latido de mi corazón aún no se ha desacelerado completamente, como me sorprende descubrir ahora. No tengo ni idea de lo que debería sentir en este momento.

Trágatelo, sea lo que sea. Trágatelo como siempre haces.

No ha pasado nada. Vamos, no hay nada que ver aquí.

* * *

**Chloe <3**

Max

19.03. 18:10

Hey Max Hey

19.03. 18:10

Hey Hey Hey Hey

19.03. 18:11

**Max**

¿Realmente te llevaste el móvil al baño?

19.03. 18:11

¿Qué estás haciendo ahí de todos modos?

19.03. 18:11

Espera

19.03. 18:12

Por favor, no respondas a eso.

19.03. 18:12

**Chloe <3**

Alerta roja

Tengo una situación en mis manos.

19.03. 18:12

bueno, no en mis manos

19.03. 18:12

eso sería terrible

19.03. 18:12

dónde está el desatascador

19.03. 18:13

**Max**

Omg Chloe

19.03. 18:13

**Chloe <3**

Sólo bromeaba.

19.03. 18:13

Pero seamos realistas

Mejor que no vengas aquí por un tiempo.

19.03. 18:13

O podrías morir

19.03. 18:13

**Max**

...

19.03. 18:13

No puedo creer que tenga que aguantar esta mierda.

19.03. 18:13

**Chloe <3**

Lol, qué juego de palabras mas gracioso...

19.03. 18:14

Sabía que ibas ha decir algo parecido

19.03. 18:14

**Max**

Eres realmente imposible.

19.03. 18:14

* * *

**"Hey, Max."**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"Se acerca una bomba."**

**"Oh no..."**

No puedo hacer nada más que prepararme para el impacto. Ella hace el silbato caricaturesco de "yunque que cae de lo alto", luego se levanta rápidamente de mi cama y se acuesta a mi lado

**"Thrrummm!"**

**"¡Aah!"**

Sí, Chloe solía hacer esto todo el tiempo. Me alegro de que algunas cosas no cambien nunca.

Sus miembros enredados y risas apagadas por un tiempo. Un verdadero desafío, mantenerlas bajas para que mis padres no nos oigan, ya dormidos al otro lado del pasillo. Las luces están apagadas, y sólo podemos vernos en la penumbra de la farola filtrada.

Finalmente me las arreglé para librarme de ella.  **"Me golpeaste las costillas con el codo, boba. Eres mucho más grande de lo que solías ser..."**

 **"Oh Dios mío, me acabas de llamar gorda, ¡cómo te atreves!"**  Ella metes sus manos en mi barriga, el primer signo de un ataque de cosquillas.  **"¡Exijo una disculpa!"**

**"Chloe, te juro que si empiezas a hacerme cosquillas te culparé cuando mi padre golpee la puerta para que nos callemos."**

**"En mi opinión, vale la pena"**. Sus malvados dedos se acercan más y más.  **"Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de herir mis sentimientos..."**

Eso es una amenaza real, que debe ser manejada con cuidado. Ella ganará, ahora que no puedo abusar de mis poderes—

_Una vida y media atrás._

_Una bola de servilletas volando por los aires._

_Está temblando, atrapada entre mis muslos._

_Las olas murmuran en la costa cercana._

_Chloe es el mar, y me estoy hundiendo en su abrazo._

Mierda.

Tengo que cerrar los ojos un momento. A veces el abismo entre el pasado y el futuro se cierra inesperadamente. Quién soy y quién fui se mezcla en un doloroso recordatorio de lo que se perdió.

Me aferro a sus manos.  **"Por favor, no lo hagas"** , susurro.

Cualquier cosa que oiga en mi voz hace que su traviesa sonrisa se tambalee. **"Sólo estaba jugando. "¿Estás bien?"**

 **"S-sí. Por supuesto."**  Trato de sonreír y sobre todo de tener éxito. Vete de este lugar, recuerdos agridulces.  **"No quiero meterme en problemas, eso es todo. Quiero que a mis padres les guste tenerte cerca, lo que significa ocultarles el hecho de que eres una plaga terrible".**

La preocupación se despeja de sus ojos, y ella está sonriendo de nuevo.  **"Estoy bastante segura de que son conscientes."**

Chloe se instala en su lugar, se estira para agarrar la almohada de la cama y se coloca correctamente debajo de las sábanas. Si la experiencia pasada es un indicio de ello, ella tiene la intención de terminar durmiéndose justo donde está.

No me estoy quejando. Su calidez será siempre bienvenida a mi lado.

Sin embargo, no me detendrá de quejarme.  **"Vas a romper el colchón con todo ese movimiento".**

 **"Ahí lo tienes, llamándome gorda otra vez. Habrá consecuencias. Graves consecuencias, como por ejemplo ropa interior llena de cubitos de hielo"**. Trato de ayudarla en todos sus movimientos. Mi muñequera raspa ligeramente su cuello.

**"Oh, wow, estás bromeando. ¿Incluso te los pones para ir a la cama?"**

**"¿Alguna vez usaste un reloj o un brazalete durante días y días, y luego te lo quitas y te siente rara? Es lo mismo, me siento extraña sin ellos."**

No le estoy mintiendo, en realidad es verdad. Pero también, prefiero no tener que rebobinar después de que me olvide de ponérmelas un día, mi madre enloqueció como si me acabara de crecer una segunda cabeza.

**"Eso es lo que yo llamo devoción a un aspirante a la moda. ¿Nunca empiezan a oler?"**

**"Los lavo, sabelotodo. Tengo mas de dos".**

" **Oh. Bueno, podría haberme engañado."**

Esto es tan gracioso. Viene de la misma persona que fue capaz de usar el mismo gorro día y noche durante semanas.

Se mueve un poco más, poniendo un codo en la almohada para poder apoyar la cabeza en la mano. " **Hoy fue un día increíble ¿no?"**

**"Fue increíble. Incluso mejor de lo que pensé que sería, de alguna manera."**

**"¡Lo sé! Te he echado de menos desde que te mudaste, las visitas no son suficientes".**  Su tono se vuelve ligeramente menos frívolo. **"Ojalá la vida fuera así todo el tiempo. Sólo nosotras dos."**

Me pongo de lado, con el brazo metido debajo de la mejilla. Nuestras rodillas chocan varias veces, porque el colchón no es tan grande y no puedo moverme mucho sin tocarla.  **"La oferta sigue en pie. ¿Quieres que nos escapemos juntas?"**

**"Pff, y hacer qué, ¿comer de un cubo de basura y dormir en una caja de cartón? Lo tienes todo aquí, hermana. Prefiero mudarme aquí".**

**"Oh, claro. Pórtate bien y mis padres me dejarán quedarme contigo. Entonces tendré mi propia mascota, Chloe".**

**"Me apunto, mientras pueda ser el gato de la familia y hacer lo que me dé la gana."**

**"Incluso te frotaremos la barriga de vez en cuando."**

**"Sólo tú. Arañaría a cualquiera que no seas tu. Rawr."**

Exhalé una risita, y caímos en un corto silencio.

Aquí estamos otra vez, sonriéndonos la una a la otra. La mirada entrecerrada no se siente tan directa en la oscuridad. Puedo fingir que no se da cuenta de que la miro.

Y aunque se esté dando cuenta y se siente un poco rara... vale la pena. ¿Con qué frecuencia tengo la oportunidad hoy en día de mirarla en persona, a apenas unos centímetros de distancia? Llevaré mis placeres donde pueda encontrarlos.

A ella no parece importarle, de una forma u otra. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que alguna de las dos empiece a susurrar

**"Cuando éramos niñas, ¿realmente nos viste estar cerca tanto tiempo? Quiero decir...los amigas se distancian con el tiempo."**

**"Chloe, todavía somos unas niñas..."**

Ella respira.  **"Sí, claro. No me he sentido como una niño desde... bueno, ya sabes desde cuándo. Y creo que es lo mismo para ti. ¿Eres consciente de lo mucho que has cambiado? Mi madre tenía razón, ¿sabes? Tu forma de comportarte, la forma de hablar de dirigirte a las personas. Desde que te mudaste de Arcadia Bay, es como... no sé, como si supieras exactamente lo que estás haciendo".**

**"Hah. Sí, de acuerdo. Ojalá."**

**"¡Es verdad! Pero aún no me has contestado. ¿Lo viste venir? ¿Viste venir nuestro recuentro?**

No respondí porque no quiero pensar en mi vergüenza secreta, no quiero mentir sobre ello. Después de ver de primera mano cómo fue para ella... a veces quiero negar que cualquier versión de mí podría dejar que ocurriera.

 **"Sí, lo hice."**  No se pueden mantener los secretos por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, de todos modos? " **Todo eso de "Mejores amigas para siempre"... lo decía en serio en ese entonces. Y justo después de eso me mudé, y te dejé atrás por demasiado tiempo como una total..."**

 **"Silencio."**  Me empuja el hombro.  **"No quiero volver a oír esa mierda culpable. Volviste exactamente cuando te necesitaba, y eso es todo, ¿de acuerdo? Y terminamos acercándonos, de todos modos. Más cerca de lo que nunca hemos estado. Es justo decir eso, ¿no? Estamos más cerca que nunca.** "

**"Uh. Sí. Por supuesto, más cerca que nunca".**

Su mano se mueve bajo las sábanas. Los dedos tocan ligeramente el brazo bajo mi cabeza.

**"Yo... realmente me siento mucho más cerca de ti. No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti, Max. Me siento...especial, cuando estamos juntas."**

Su cuerpo se mueve. Está a un par de centímetros de mi, puedo sentir su calor apenas a un palmo de mi vientre. Nos hemos abrazado cientos de veces, nos tocamos rutinariamente, pero esto no es nada de eso. Esta vez es diferente, todo es diferente. Ni siquiera puedo pensar.

Su voz es la brisa más suave de mi cara. "Como... cuando estábamos pasando por mirando las fotos, antes." Se muerde el labio, sonríe brevemente, apenas se acobarda. " **Eso se sintió...especial, ¿verdad?"**

Oh.

Oh, Chloe.

**"S-sí."**

Vuelve a cambiar de mano. **"Realmente se sintió especial."**

La mano viaja vacilante hasta mi mejilla, apenas rozándola hasta que las puntas de sus dedos trazan el contorno de mi mandíbula.

Yo trago.  **"Sí."**

Su palma está tan caliente, a un metro de distancia de mi piel. Chloe me va a besar, es el aire que nos rodea, en la cadencia de su respiración, es el calor que sale de sus mejillas y en la forma en que sus ojos sutilmente se mueven entre mis rasgos faciales. Está escrito en cada pequeño matiz de su lenguaje corporal.

Y no puedo dejar que suceda. Todavía no sabe quién soy realmente.

Se está inclinando hacia adentro. Sus ojos tienen los párpados entreabiertos. Sus labios están separados. Debería detenerla, debería, debería, debería, debería.

Yo no lo hago.

Oh dios, su boca presionando la mía, su gusto, su tacto. Es un temblor de cuerpo entero que recorre mi piel, no puedo evitar que mis labios se fundan con los de ella. La he extrañado tanto, tanto.

Cuando nos alejamos hace que mi pecho se arrugue, como un vacío que se abre entre los pulmones y la caja torácica.

 **"Guau",**  susurra sobre mi piel, e inmediatamente vuelve inclinarse sobre mi.

**"Chloe. Chloe para, no puedo".**

Parpadea. Parpadea un poco más, como si estuviera despertando de un trance. Sus pupilas recuperan su concentración y aterrizan en mí. Ella nota el profundo remordimiento en mis facciones, la gran culpa en mis ojos, la angustiosa preocupación dentro de mí. Ella estaba acalorada antes, ahora está prácticamente ardiendo.

 **"Joder".**  Ella retrocede, con los ojos bien abiertos y en pleno pánico, como si acabara de arriesgar su vida y hubiera perdido. **"Mierda, lo siento mucho, yo sólo... yo he estado recibiendo esa vibración de ti todo el día, y hemos estado coqueteando muy fuerte todo el año, sólo pensé que podrías...mierda, Max, lo siento, la cagué, por favor no me odies."**

 **"¡No, no es así!"**  Sus manos están a medio camino entre nosotras, como si quisiera alcanzarme, pero tiene demasiado miedo de empeorar las cosas. Las sostengo con las mías y las aprieto cerca de mi pecho, desesperada por hacerla sentir mejor.  **"Nunca podría odiarte, me gustas de esa manera también, es sólo que... no puedo hacer esto contigo todavía. No puedo."**

Se ve tan herida y mortificada, toda encogida como si quisiera desaparecer bajo las sábanas. Una vez que ha tenido un momento para analizar mis palabras, frunce el ceño, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.  **"'¿Aún'? ¿Hiciste una de esas promesas de abstinencia o algo así? Porque eso sería lo más patético que podrías decirme ahora mismo".**

**"No, es sólo..."**

**"Además, no creo que importe si estás con una chica. El punto es no quedar embarazada".**

**"Chloe, no es eso. Es mucho más complicado. Yo..."**

No he tratado de decírselo en tanto tiempo...

Solía ser una necesidad, luego sólo una prioridad. Eventualmente se convirtió en algo por lo que trabajar, una meta a largo plazo. Algo que pasaría tarde o temprano. Si soy honesta, le he tenido mucho miedo, y en estos días se ha convertido en algo que esconder.

Y ahora me doy cuenta de que de alguna manera, en algún momento, caí en la rutina de las cosas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hice planes para decírselo? Fuera de mis escapadas nocturnas, a veces me sorprendo a mí misma preocupándome por la tonta cosas adolescente de mi vida diaria. Usar una máscara el tiempo suficiente, y todo eso.

**"Mira, tengo este... secreto. Algo que cambiará nuestras vidas. Algo que te espantará totalmente".**

Ella me mira como si mi mayor secreto fuera hacer trampas en un examen.

**"¿Eres una alienígena? Porque eso explicaría muchas cosas".**

Me enfado y la empujo.  **"Hablo en serio. Lo creas o no, eso sería más fácil de explicar. Mi secreto es...mucho más grande."**

 **"Más grande que ser del espacio exterior. De verdad."**  Pone los ojos en blanco.  **"Mira, lo entiendo, sólo dime que lo he malinterpretado todo y que no te gusto, ¿vale? Sé que hice las cosas muy raras ahora mismo, pero-"**

**"No, me gustas tanto, Chloe, estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo más que a nada, no tienes ni idea de..."**

Las palabras salen de mi boca penetrante. Tuve que mantenerlas dentro por demasiado tiempo y ahora mi lengua desenfrenada aparentemente ha decidido dejar que mis sentimientos corran libres, flotando sin aliento entre su boca y la mía. Surge este momento de un silencio tenso y cargado. Entonces puedo sentir su pecho hincharse, justo delante de mí, a sólo unos centímetros de mi corazón.

 **"¿Estás... estás enamorada de mí?** "

La alegría y el asombro en su voz es sólo una puñalada en mi garganta, porque sólo hará que esto sea más difícil. Porque intenté decírselo por segunda vez, unas semanas después de cumplir 16 años.

Fue peor que el desastre del 12 de octubre, en cierto modo.

El miedo se extiende rápidamente en mi mente. Una visión del futuro, por así decirlo, cincelada en las rocas de nuestro pasado virgen. Tengo que poner una mano en mi frente, me abruma tanto.  **"Mierda, no quiero tener que retractarme de esto otra vez, estoy tan harta y cansada de retractarme de todo..."**

**"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Esto es increíble, Max! Esto es lo mejor que he escuchado nunca, he tenido tanto miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad..."**

**"No lo entiendes, te lo voy a contar todo y te voy a perder de nuevo."**

**"¿Qué? Vamos, no hay nada lo suficientemente malo, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Honestamente, me ofende que me hayas ocultado este gran secreto, sea lo que sea".**

**"No me vas a creer. Y luego te mostraré lo que puedo hacer, y te volverás loca y me tendrás miedo para siempre".**

Debe estar entendiendo lo serio que es esto, porque su sonrisa se desvanece gradualmente. " **Vale, estás empezando a preocuparme."**  Ella busca en mis ojos, tratando de entender.  **"Max, sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo. Puedes decirme lo que sea, me salvaste, eres mi ángel. Siempre seré tu mejor amiga, pase lo que pase".**

**"No después de esto. Ni siquiera podrás mirarme a los ojos. Terminarás sin saber quién soy".**

**"Vaya, ¿cómo lo sabes? Vamos, pruébame! Te juro que no me volveré loca, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo, pase lo que pase. ¿Qué robaste un montón de cosas? No pasa nada ¿Mataste a alguien? No me importa, de verdad que no, te ayudaré a encubrirlo, seré tu cómplice. Hablo en serio, estoy aquí para ti."**

Dios, nunca me había acosado así antes. Tengo tantas ganas de creer en sus palabras, pero la angustia del pasado borrado es como un bloqueo en mi garganta.

 **"Lo intenté dos veces antes",**  le dije, casi suplicando. **"Tuve que retractarme de todo."**

**"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué, me hiciste olvidarlo o algo así? Max in Black por aquí, ahora es la Agente Súper Secreta M."**

**"No está tan lejos de la verdad."**

**"Mira, ¿vas a seguir siendo una gran imbécil o me lo vas a decir?"**

No deja de sonar en mi cabeza. Revelar, incredulidad, pruebas, enloquecer totalmente. Y el monstruo existe, era real. Podría vivir con ello. Fueron los días y meses después que no pude soportarlo.

La forma en que empezó a mirarme. No hablaba conmigo de la misma forma. La desconfianza, la paranoia, la distancia que se abre entre nosotras al comprender exactamente quién soy, qué implican mis poderes y qué he hecho. Sin toda la tragedia y el trauma de la Primera Semana que nos une, Chloe no podía superar al monstruo que acecha detrás de mis ojos

De todo el sufrimiento acumulado en mis recuerdos, nada duele más que perder su confianza.

 **"Max, tienes que decírmelo".**  Lleva nuestra mano enredada a sus labios y besa mi dedo índice.  **"Sea lo que sea, tienes que confiar en mí. Déjame estar aquí para ti."**

_Tu preciosa Chloe nunca aceptará el monstruo en el que te has convertido._

Respiro hondo, recogiendo mis pensamientos. ¿Cuánto de este miedo pertenece a las palabras de una arpía desesperada que se aferra a un clavo? Ha pasado casi un año, ahora somos diferentes. Estamos...enamorados.

Si no hay nada más, puedo aferrarme a esa increíble pepita de alegría. Chloe me ama. No mis poderes, ni lo que puedo hacer por ella. Me ama a mi, la friki que ha conocido toda su vida.

Así que si no lo hago ahora, entonces... ¿cuándo? ¿Dentro de otro año? ¿Dentro de una década?

¿Nunca?

Tengo que intentarlo. No tiene sentido nada de lo que he hecho, si al menos no lo intento.

Inténtalo, despacio y con cuidado.  **"Mantén la mente abierta, esto se va a poner sobrenatural, es una larga historia."**

Trato de sonar épica. " **Todo comenzó en un futuro ahora deshecho, con la visión de un tornado destruyendo Arcadia."**

Intenta deslumbrar.  **"¿Y si te dijera que hay gente con superpoderes y que yo soy una de ellos?"**

Intenta con simpatía, auto-odio.  **"Soy un monstruo, Chloe."**

Lo suelto todo

Ella simplemente me mira, paciente, expectante, dándome todo el tiempo que necesito para sacar las palabras. Y el problema son las palabras. No se me ocurre ninguna que sea lo suficientemente grande, lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la incredulidad. Si tan sólo pudiera pasarme a las preguntas, a la aceptación. Si pudiera convertirlo no sólo en lo mío, sino en lo nuestro de nuevo, como lo fue en el pasado.

Espera.

Espera un momento.

Nuestro superpoder.

Nuestras manos unidas.

**"Chloe, he estado haciendo todo esto mal."**

**"Uh, ¿de acuerdo?"**

Me quito las sábanas, empiezo a levantarme y la agarro de la mano. **"Ven conmigo".**  Estoy caminando hacia la ventana, empujándola para abrirla.  **"Vamos a salir".**

**"¿De qué demonios se trata esto?"**

Nunca lo he probado. ¿Podría funcionar?

Si funciona...dios, si funciona, cambiará todo.

**"¿Confías en mí, Chloe?"**

**"Max... te confiaría mi vida. ¿De verdad tienes que preguntar?"**  Me observa subir al tejado inclinado sobre el porche. A menudo leo o escucho música aquí arriba cuando me siento melancólica.

Ella asoma la cabeza. **"¿Qué estamos haciendo?"**

 **"Comparto todo contigo, Chloe. No tiene que ser aterrador. Puede ser algo maravilloso..."**  Me siento afuera en las frías tejas mientras ella me sigue por la cornisa hacia afuera, me quito las pulseras de cuero, primero una y luego la otra. Dejo caer una, piel pálida y tierna, suavemente irritada por el tiempo de uso.

Se acurruca cerca de mí.  **"Joder, hace frío aquí fuera. Te vas a congelar solo con esa camiseta".**

 **"Ni siquiera siento frió ahora mismo."**  Levanto el brazo y dejo que me quite el brazalete. La marca del Bluewing está llena de colores vibrantes, incluso en el suave blanco y negro de la luz de la luna y las farolas.

Un conocido ceño fruncido. " **¿Es eso un tatuaje? ¿Un tatuaje de mariposa?"**

**"No. Es la bendición que ganamos con lágrimas y sangre."**

Me está parpadeando como si hablara otro idioma.  **"Vaya, eso es... dramático. ¿Qué quieres decir con "nosotras"?"**

Es sólo la primera pregunta, pero ya puedo sentir la repentina pérdida de confianza.

**"Chloe... necesito que me creas. Cada palabra que voy a decir, es la verdad. Todo lo que vas a ver, es real. Por favor, necesito que confíes en mí, no puedo soportar otro..."**

**"Mierda, Max."**  Ella agarra mi hombro y me sacude suavemente, aburriendo su mirada en mis ojos. **"Confío en ti al cien por cien. Lo que tú digas, te creeré. Esto es obviamente un gran problema, lo entiendo, puedes dejar de correr en círculos a tu alrededor. No vas a perderme, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo... hazlo, sea lo que sea esto".**

Ella sigue diciéndolo. Tal vez tenga razón. Tal vez yo también necesite confiar en ella.

**"Vale...de acuerdo. Sólo... te lo mostraré".**

Paso mi brazo derecho por debajo del suyo, estrechando las manos con los dedos retorcidos. Su calor es un bálsamo contra mi piel helada.

 **"Por favor, quédate conmigo",**  se lo pido al universo, como arrojar un deseo en un pozo.

 **"Siempre",**  responde ella.

Espero un momento hasta que un coche nos pasa y luego me acerco con la mano izquierda. Ella puede ver la marca, viva en contrastes preternaturales. Por favor, todos los espíritus que podrían estar observando, los jodidos tejedores del destino y los avatares muertos de la esperanza, por favor, dejad que esto funcione.

Por favor, que me acompañe en las líneas de tiempo.

Rebobinar.

Las enredaderas de color claro brotan vivas desde las puntas de las alas azules, se enrollan alrededor de mi muñeca, se enroscan en espiral en mi mano. La luz, el calor y el dolor se extendieron en líneas sinuosas hasta mi antebrazo, más allá de mi codo, más allá de mi hombro hasta mi espalda y mi pecho. Brillan en la noche en blanco y negro, más brillante de lo que un simple rebobinado lento lo ameritaría.

Chloe jadea. Su agarre se tensa.

Ella lo está viendo. Chloe lo está viendo.

La miro, veo cómo se le abren los ojos, se le dilatan las fosas nasales, entra el aliento en su garganta. Chloe está viendo lo que yo veo, porque viaja conmigo, dentro de la burbuja. Mi compañera en el tiempo.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, los míos se iluminan de esperanza, los suyos inundados de temor. Inclino mi cabeza hacia el auto en la calle, y ella sigue mi mirada.

**"Oh. Oh, mierda..."**

Como las luces de la casa que se apagaron se encienden de nuevo, como el sonido distante del tráfico y el canto nocturno de los pájaros desfilan hacia atrás, el coche hace su camino en reversa hacia atrás por la carretera. Con la boca abierta lo mira, y me mira a mí, y mira a la calle.

**"Lo estás haciendo. Lo estás haciendo. Oh, Dios mío."**

Lejos de soltarme, Chloe me está agarrando la mano lo suficientemente fuerte para que me duela. Libero el poder, bajo mi brazo. El automóvil vuelve a su velocidad normal.

 **"Mierda",**  susurra, viendo cómo se desvanecen las líneas.  **"Mierda..."**

No tengo ni idea de qué decir. No sé si podría hablar ahora mismo, de todos modos. Alivio, pura euforia está bañando mis entrañas. Las lágrimas siguen brotando, sólo para maravillarme ante la idea de que tal vez ya no tenga que hacer esto sola. Si superamos esto... no tendré que dejarla atrás, nunca más.

Ella se vuelve hacia mí. Más allá del parpadeo y el procesamiento, sólo hay... asombro. Hay maravilla. Nada de recelo. Nada de temor.

De repente se retuerce en su lugar para poder golpear mi hombro con su mano libre.

**"¡Ay!"**

**"¿Tienes superpoderes?"**  Su voz sube unas cuantas octavas en la escala. Hay una risa nerviosa mezclada.  **"¿Y no me lo dijiste?"**

**"¡Lo intenté! ¡Juro que lo hice!"**

**"¡Mierda, Max! Mierda, esto es demasiado, esto es demasiado fuerte, ¿cuánto tiempo? Cuánto tiempo has tenido esto, cómo lo tienes, qué...oh Dios mío, tienes que contármelo todo."**

**"¿Así que lo crees? ¿Crees que es real?"**

**"Joder, tengo que hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Después de todo lo que dije? Quiero decir, ¡te acabo de ver hacerlo! Joder, tía, me estoy volviendo loca, esto es una locura, ¿puedes hacerlo otra vez? ¿Por favor? ¿Sólo para que sepa que no estoy alucinando?"**

**"S-sí. Sí, por supuesto".**

Trato de no alardear demasiado, pero es un placer honesto ver su asombrosa sonrisa ensancharse con júbilo mientras la marca del Bluewing arde en llamas, trayendo el coche de vuelta a nosotras.

 **"¡Mira cómo va!",**  grita en medio del viento, empujándome el hombro, agarrándose a mí con ambas manos.  **"¡Malditos superpoderes, hombre! ¡Puta mierda, esto es increíble!"**

No puedo evitarlo, incluso ahora se las arregla para hacerme reír. Es difícil no dejarse llevar por su entusiasmo obsceno.

**"¿Quieres que vaya más rápido?"**

**"¿De acuerdo?"**

Acelero el rebobinado y luego, antes de que el coche se pierda completamente de vista, nos congelo en el momento. Le da otro gran grito ahogado.

**"Max... joder, Max, eres una máquina del tiempo humana..."**

**"Es por tu culpa",**  le dijo. " **Sólo tengo estos poderes... gracias a ti. Así que son tanto tuyos como míos".**

**"¿Qu...qué?"**

**"Es una historia muy larga. Me encantaría contártela, si me dejas."**

**"No hay manera de que no me la digas".**  Sigue mirando el brazo, hipnotizada.  **"¿Eso... te duele? ¿Tu tatuaje? Parece que te duele".**

**"Sí, más o menos. Pero no tanto".**

**"Oh, joder. Detente, entonces."**

**"No es gran cosa, ni siquiera lo siento contigo aquí."**

**"¿Te agota?"**

**"No, ya no. Puedo ir por días, sin parar. Mientras me mantenga despierta".**

Se lame los labios.  **"¿Puedo... puedo tocarlo?"**

**"¿No te asusta?"**

**"No, ¿estás bromeando? Quiero decir, es raro, pero... es tan hermoso."**

Dudé por un momento, y luego le ofrecí mi mano resplandeciente. Chloe la coge con cuidado, las yemas de los dedos tocando ligeramente el camino de la espiral.

Ella exhala un aliento de asombro.  **"Oh, wow..."**

**"¿Cómo... se siente? Nadie lo había tocado antes".**

**"Es...es tan cálido."**  Ella dibuja con sus dedos las lineas, estudiando los patrones de cerca. No tengo ni idea de por qué, pero la quemadura se alivia inmediatamente dondequiera que la toque **. "Esto es lo mejor de la historia".**

Su entusiasmo es tan contagioso. Siento esta necesidad infantil de impresionarla.  **"¿Sabes qué más podemos hacer?"**

**"¿Hay más?"**

**"Déjame mostrarte, esto será increíble. Es increíble compartir esto contigo. Vamos, levántate conmigo".**

Nos ponemos de pie, con cuidado de no soltar nunca las manos. No es que importe tanto, ella se congelaría por un momento hasta que me aferre a ella de nuevo. Tendremos que experimentar mucho para ver exactamente cómo funciona todo esto.

Yo la guío hasta el borde.  **"Vamos a saltar del techo"** , le dijo.

**"¿Puedes volar?"**

Una sonrisa tonta se extiende por mis mejillas. Casi traigo ese barato 'sólo cuando tenemos bellos pensamientos' cursi que vienen a mi mente espontáneamente, pero le había prometido antes que todo lo que sale de mi boca no es más que la verdad. **"Sólo confía en mí. Nunca podría dejarte."**

Ella se mueve en su lugar, mira hacia abajo. No está tan mal, unos dos metros. **"Confío en ti".**

**"Es un poco más difícil moverse cuando estamos quietas. Hagas lo que hagas, no me sueltes".**

**"Nunca te dejaré ir, Max."**

**"¿Lista?"**

Está respirando un poco más rápido.  **"Está bien"** , dice ella con una cierto nerviosa.

**"¡Salta!"**

Ella lo hace. Empiezo un poco antes que ella, pero está a mi lado cuando me bajo. Ella simplemente... confía en mí.

**"Woh-whooah!"**

Estamos atrapadas en la resistencia del espacio, hundiéndonos suavemente hacia el suelo, las piernas de Chloe patean salvajemente como si estuviera tocando el agua. Es graciosísimo.

 **"¡Qué mierda!",**  grita, y empieza a reírse conmigo, y nosotras seguimos riéndonos. Ella tira de mi mano con pequeños saltos vertiginosos en el momento en que sus pies aterrizan.  **"¡Eso es jodidamente genial! ¡Vamos otra vez! Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo, ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo?"**

**"Guau, te encanta esto."**

**"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo podría no amar esto? ¡Eres como el maldito Batman, Max! ¡Eres Bat-Max! ¡Ja!"**

Estoy tan contenta de que dijera eso.

**"Bien... veamos. Espera un momento. Sé lo que hay que hacer".**

Un rebobinado regular no nos llevará de vuelta al tejado, pero eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer en estos días. No tengo idea si esto funcionará. No tengo ni idea de cómo se sentirá, tanto física como emocionalmente. Estoy sorprendentemente emocionada por averiguarlo.

Me sumerjo más profundamente en el pozo de energía para rebobinar y extender la mano. Las líneas se iluminan en un blanco cegador, y mi conciencia se divide: el extraño "pensamiento se cierne", como lo he empezado a llamar en mi cabeza. En el breve restablecimiento, en la experiencia fuera del cuerpo, escucho a Chloe jadear de nuevo.

 **"Oh, mierda",**  respira, justo a mi lado. Nos miramos. Nuestras manos, entrelazadas. Nuestros pensamientos, unidos más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Nos vemos a nosotras mismas parpadeando de nuevo, sentadas de nuevo porque todo lo que hacíamos estaba contenido en el mismo instante. Me libero para cuando el coche apenas aparece por la calle.

Las realidades se unen en una, y nos encontramos una vez más fuera de mi ventana. Estoy acostumbrada, ya puedo volver a entrar en el flujo de tiempo regular sin problemas. Chloe se hunde a mi lado, jadeando fuerte, con las manos libres sobre mi pijama.

**"Oh dios... oh dios mío..."**

Lanzas de preocupación a través de mis tripas. Dejo descansar a mis poderes.  **"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?"**

**"No... no, fue sólo... mierda, tan raro..."**

**"Me pasé de la raya, no debería haberte hecho pasar por eso, lo siento."**

**"¿Quieres dejar de disculparte...?"**  Me empuja la pierna para enderezarse. Aunque su agarre de la mano se ha relajado desde que todo volvió a la normalidad, no parece tener prisa por dejarla ir. Sus respiraciones siguen siendo como fuelles trabajando dentro de su pecho mientras mira a su alrededor.

 **"Oh, mierda, estamos de vuelta aquí."**  El mismo coche de siempre le llama la atención cuando se pierde de vista. Ella parpadea. **"Maldito loca. Max...Max, acabamos de viajar en el tiempo. ¿Verdad? ¿Acabamos de hacer eso? Dime que eso es lo que acaba de pasar."**

**"S-sí. Nunca he tenido un pasajero antes."**

Chloe está sacudiendo la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos. Su sonrisa...es como si acabara de predecir una cucaracha en una rocola.

**"Joder, tengo escalofríos por todas partes, esto es...oh, mierda, Max, es..."**

**"¿Amazeballs?"**

Se ríe a carcajadas otra vez. No es algo que ella diga todavía, o tal vez nunca.  **"Sí. Amazeballs, venga de donde venga".**

**"Es lo que dijiste la primera vez."**

**"¿La primera vez? Cuando... cuando te asusté, o..."**

**"No."**

Díselo, Max. Deja el miedo y simplemente díselo.

**"La primera vez, cuando obtuve estos poderes. Acababa de regresar a Arcadia. Tenías diecinueve años, y...nos habíamos distanciado. Como dijiste que hacen los amigas, a veces."**

**"Yo, eh... no lo entiendo."**  Se detiene para pensar. " **¿Estás diciendo...?"**

**"Era una realidad diferente. Otra línea de tiempo donde...donde nunca regresé por ti, y las cosas salieron horriblemente mal."**

**"¿Hablas en serio ahora mismo?"**  Se da cuenta de lo que dice e inmediatamente lleva su mano a la mía como gesto de disculpa, como si pudiera estar molesta porque está expresando dudas.  **"Por supuesto que hablas en serio, lo siento."**  Sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando las palabras en algún lugar fuera de su cabeza. Su boca hace algunas salidas falsas antes de que llegue la pregunta.

**"¿Eres del futuro?"**

Me siento culpable por cada mentira que he tenido que contar. **"Tres años en el futuro."**

Se vuelve muy callada. Pensamiento perdido. Todo esto puede haber sido muy divertido hasta ahora, pero la verdad inevitable ahora golpeará cada momento con todo su poder explosivo y hará explotar este inofensivo truco y se convertirá en realidad. Recostada contra el marco de la ventana, se vuelve casi silenciosa y prudente.

" **Eres una viajera del tiempo"** , dice ella, más que nadie.  **"Como... de verdad, una viajero del tiempo."**

**"Sé que parece una locura, no tienes que decirlo. Pero es verdad."**

Los pensamientos tranquilos se mantienen por un tiempo. No la culpo, pero el silencio me está matando.

 **"Hoy,"**  ella finalmente comienza,  **"Cuando me detuviste de hacer algunos trucos, o sugeriste que hiciera algo diferente... lo sabías. Ya sabías que iba a pasar".**

Asiento con la cabeza otra vez.  **"Sí. No puedo soportar que te lastimes, aunque sólo sean moretones y rasguños. Lo juro, aunque siempre mantengo las cosas reales entre nosotras. Nunca me retracto de las cosas sólo para decir algo diferente, nunca...quiero decir, si la cago, la dejo ser, me disculpo en vez de...¿sabes? Era...era una de nuestras reglas."**

Ella huele una risita sin alegría, sin hacer contacto visual. **"¿Nuestras reglas?"**

**"Sí, por... ¿Debido a nuestra relación? Nunca se rebobina las discusiones, nunca se rebobinan las lágrimas, no se rebobinen sin consentimiento. Si tuviera que hacerlo por cualquier razón, te lo contaría más tarde".**

Ella me mira ahora, aunque sea brevemente. **"¿De qué tipo de relación estamos hablando?"**

Oh, Dios, mi cara, puede que ya se haya incendiado. Seguro que se ve así.

 **"Creo que las palabras que use fueron...'desesperadamente enamoradas.**   **Incluso después de toda la mierda que sufrimos, el poco tiempo que pasé contigo fue el mejor de mi vida. Como hoy, cada momento que estamos juntas..."**  Me aferro a sus dedos con ambas manos, atreviéndome a mirarla a los ojos y a no mirar para otro lado. " **Lo eres todo para mí, Chloe. Todo.** "

No hay reacción visible. Su mano está un poco... floja, en la mía.

Es demasiado, ¿verdad? Estoy descargando en ella esta necesidad loca, aplastante que llamo amor sólo por falta de una palabra más grande, sin embargo, lo que ella siente en este momento de nuestras vidas no puede ser más que un paso por encima de un enamoramiento. ¿Cómo podría esperar que ella lidiara con esto?

Me está mirando, pero en realidad no me está viendo.  **"¿Es así como te has sentido todo este tiempo? ¿Desde... desde que volviste a mí, desde el primer día?"**

Maldita sea, es espeluznante cuando lo dice así. Le doy un escalofrío que finge ser una sonrisa.  **"¿Más o menos?"**

Ella sólo parece más desconcertada.  **"Y tú me esperaste todo este tiempo. Guardaste todo esto dentro de ti, día tras día, sólo...ayudándome a superar mis problemas de mierda, fingiendo ser otra persona".**  Está sacudiendo la cabeza, desconcertada hasta el fondo.  **"¿Estás loca? ¿Quién hace eso? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?"**

Oh, no, no, no, no, otra vez no. **"Chloe, lo siento mucho, no sabía qué más hacer, intenté decírtelo..."**

 **"¿Qué?"**  Parece aún más confundida por un momento, y luego parece entender.  **"¡No estoy loca, tonta! Estoy jodidamente asombrada. Tienes este...este poder divino, puedes hacer lo que quieras, y-y ¿has pasado años de tu vida cuidándome? Eres un ángel de verdad, qué estúpida podría ser, para alejarte, para ser cualquier cosa menos agradecida** ". Se agita para mirarme a la cara, para soltarme la mano y así poder agarrar mi brazo, para llevar los dedos suaves a la curva de mi cuello y tocarme ligeramente como si fuera un tesoro precioso que debe ser preservado para siempre.

**"Este último año me he sentido muy afortunada de tenerte, sólo pensando en la forma en que tú... siempre, siempre estarías ahí para mí, y a veces me preguntaba, ¿por qué, por qué me ama de esta manera? Ya pensaba que eras la persona más asombrosa de la historia, sólo que... no sabía el alcance. Pero hoy, contigo, he tenido esta sensación, esta conexión que no se sentía normal, y ahora, de alguna manera, todo tiene sentido. Tiene sentido, Max..."**

Era grave al principio, abrumada, pero cuanto más habla, más se iluminan sus rasgos. Me aferro a ella, la mitad para mantenerla firme en el techo inclinado, la otra mitad para asegurarme de que no es sólo un sueño.  **"Chloe..."**

**"Incluso... incluso cuando nos besamos, especialmente cuando nos besamos. Era una mierda de cuento de hadas, como...mierda, como una descarga eléctrica pasando entre nosotras. Mi primer beso, la cosa más asombrosa que he sentido en mi vida, todo por tu culpa".**

La miro, incapaz de encontrar palabras lo suficientemente grandes para lo que se siente. En sus ojos encuentro la luz que mi vida ha estado perdiendo todo este tiempo.

Y eso es todo. Chloe parece...iluminada.

Como si estuviera pensando en todo lo que he dicho, en cada chiste frívolo e inesperada perspicacia, y se estuviera dando cuenta de cómo encaja todo. Como si le hubieran quitado el velo de los ojos y finalmente pudiera ver el mundo en toda su extraña e insana gloria.

**"Quiero saberlo todo, Max. Quiero conocerte, todo sobre ti. Empieza desde el principio."**

Chloe me pone las manos en las mejillas, las yemas de los dedos en la parte inferior de la mandíbula. Se inclina y planta un beso en mis labios, tan fácil como respirar. Su sonrisa juega a atrapar con mi corazón.

**"Cuéntamelo todo."**

* * *

**"No, ni siquiera te reconocí. Te veías y sonabas tan diferente."**

**"¿Desearías que me viera así ahora? El tatuaje suena tan malvado".**

**"Quiero que te veas como tu quieres verte..."**

Hay un crujido en la puerta, y la cara atontada de mi padre se asoma pronto.

 **"Pues si, de verdad huele a café",**  refunfuña, interviniendo.  **"¿Estáis las dos locas? ¿Por qué estás aquí abajo tomando café a las dos de la mañana?"**

**"Hola, papá. Nos estamos poniendo al día".**

**"Esto no está bien, chicas. Sé que estáis emocionadas y todo eso, pero-"**

**"Papá, ¿y si te dijera que Chloe y yo estamos enamoradas? Como...románticamente."**

La cara de Chloe va de cero a rojo remolacha en una velocidad récord.  **"Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?"**

Mientras tanto, la expresión de mi padre se queda en blanco. Se está frotando el sueño, sin duda notando nuestras manos y pies entrelazados, jugando con los dedos de los pies y colocando los asientos apiñados. El impulso de Chloe fue alejarse de inmediato, pero yo aguanté.

**"Bueno, cariño, yo diría que es el secreto peor guardado de la historia de la humanidad."**

Huh.

**"¿Qué... ?"**

**"Tenemos ojos cariño. Creo que el último chiste de tu madre esta mañana fue que sólo faltaban pequeños corazones animados alrededor de tu cabeza y la foto sería perfecta. Gracias a nuestras observaciones no hace falta que paséis por ese momento incomodo de la verdad, independientemente de todo eso, os queremos a las dos y hemos tenido tiempo más que suficiente para acostumbrarnos a esa realidad. No te castigaré a menos que hagas algo realmente loco, pero cuantas más aventuras como éstas hagas, más pronto se acercará el infierno. Hasta ahora no nos han dado ningún motivo de preocupación, y espero que siga así. ¿Nos hemos entendido? Así que dejad de beber eso y volved a la la cama señoritas, tenéis una vida por delante para poneros al día.**

Se va de la cocina sin siquiera esperar una reacción. Nos miramos la una a la otra.

**"Es bueno saberlo, supongo."**

**"Vete a la mierda",**  exhala incrédula Chloe. " **¿Era realmente tan obvio?"**

**"Aparentemente".**

**"Te lo dije. Realmente tienes los mejores padres de todos los tiempos".**

**"Sí... bueno. Rebobinaré de todos modos, sólo quería tener una idea de la situación. No olvides sostener tu taza".**

**"Oh, sí, los portales. Así es, todavía no me acostumbro a ellos".**

**"No te preocupes. Nos llevaré de vuelta hasta antes de la interrupción, incluso antes de hacer el café. Con eso servirá ..."**

**OoO**

Caminamos por la ciudad por la noche. Todavía hay mucha gente afuera, casi multitudes.

**"Rachel. Rachel Amber. La amabas, te rompió el corazón cuando desapareció. Sigo siendo irracionalmente celosa".**

**"Nunca escuché su nombre."**

**"Lo sé. La conociste en Blackwell. Vivirá su vida ahora, felizmente inconsciente. Puede que ni siquiera vaya allí, ahora que Mark Jefferson no atrae a la gente".**

**"Espera... ¿tu profesor en Blackwell era Mark Jefferson? ¿El Mark Jefferson que salió en todas las noticias?"**

Cruzamos la calle dentro de la parada, porque a la mierda con los semáforos.

 **"No toques los coches",**  le digo,  **"Todavía se mueven, todavía te pueden hacer daño".**

**"Oh. Genial. Mark Jefferson, un psicópata serial renacido en Arcadia Bay"**

**"El mismo. No se dejó atrapar por esa realidad. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, secuestrando a las víctimas que lo idolatraban por su trabajo".**

**"Oh, no me digas, se llevó a esa chica Amber. ¿Verdad?"**

Asiento con la cabeza. **"Junto con una de los pocas amigas que hice, además de ti. Y... yo también. después de que te disparara."**

Chloe se ralentiza hasta detenerse, tirando de mi mano, así que yo también me detengo.  **"¿Qué?"**

**"Sí, te disparan más de una vez, pasa más tarde en la historia."**

**"No, a la mierda la historia; Max, ¿qué te hizo ese maldito asqueroso? Estaba drogando a estas chicas, sacando fotos enfermas y..."**

**"No me tocó, Chloe. Quiero decir... no de esa manera. Aunque, honestamente, ¿como te sientes después? Si las cosas sexuales suceden o no, ya dan igual. Te sientes tan asqueada en ese momento."**

**"Mierda, Max..."**

**"Está bien. Al final, recibió lo que se merecía".**

**"¿Prisión? Merecía morir por eso, estoy tan jodidamente enfadada ahora mismo".**

**"Oh, no sé, piénsalo. La prisión es un infierno especial para los mierdas blandas como él. Estoy bastante segura de que es la perra de alguien en este momento. Es un pensamiento reconfortante."**

**"Dios, Max..."**  Tira de la mano hasta que yo esté en sus brazos. No lo necesito, pero es muy bonito. **"Sé que llego tarde para ofrecerte, pero si necesitas hablar de esa pesadilla..."**

**"No te preocupes. Lo he superado, en serio."**

**"¿Estás segura? Porque nunca te juzgaría si..."**

**"¿Recuerdas los detalles reales del caso? ¿Cómo es que había otra chica que lo dominó de alguna manera, y llamó al 911? Esta... misteriosa desconocida, que le disparó en la oreja, lo llenó de veneno y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro? ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste quién era?"**

Me empuja un poco para poder mirarme. Sus ojos están tan abiertos como la luna.

 **"La venganza a veces goza erróneamente de su mala reputación",**  le digo, sonriendo como el inocente ratoncito que soy. **"De vez en cuando tiene un sabor agridulce que me parece excelente."**

**OoO**

La voz de Chloe sube por encima de la puerta del probador. La llave de la tienda fue un ladrillo grande. Sólo estamos mirando y probándonos ropa, lo juro.

**"Te estas quedando conmigo ahora mismo. ¿Fue así de fácil?"**

**"Te pilló totalmente desprevenida. Recordaré para siempre cuánto enloqueciste en ese pequeño momento antes de pretender que no había pasado nada"**

**"¡Eso es tan injusto! ¿Tienes idea del corazón acelerado que tenía antes? Resulta que todo lo que se necesitaba era una prueba de coraje infantil"**

**"Me impresionó mucho, por cierto. Nunca esperé que lo hicieras así".**

**"Sí, bueno, lo hice de la manera difícil, porque aparentemente sólo necesito desafiarte a hacer cosas, ¿no es así?"**

**"Tal vez deberías retarme de nuevo y averiguarlo por ti misma."**

Es esta maravillosa y larga pausa en la que me imagino a Chloe ahí dentro medio vestida, jugando a través de diferentes escenarios en su cabeza, y luego llega a la conclusión de que el resultado es algo que las dos queremos.

**"Te reto a que vengas aquí y me beses."**

**OoO**

Un mar de luces se extiende bajo las dos, estamos un poco sin aliento por la subida del último tramo de escaleras después del viaje en ascensor hasta el último piso. En cuanto vemos la tremenda caída, nos acobardamos totalmente, dejando a un lado nuestro plan de saltar, simplemente nos apoyamos en la cornisa.

**"Eso es tan jodido, Max. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?"**

**"¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta? Tenías un dolor terrible todo el tiempo, y odiabas ver a tu familia sufrir, sabiendo que te estabas muriendo de todas formas..."**

**"¡Fue egoísta contigo! ¿Al menos traté de asegurarme de que estuvieras bien? ¿Que mis padres no se darían la vuelta y presentarían cargos? No tenía ni idea de que tuvieras esos poderes locos, ¿verdad?"**

**"No, ni siquiera traté de decirte..."**

**"¿Ves? Me importaba una mierda, sólo quería que se hiciera lo mío. Quiero decir, ¿qué mierda? ¿Soy una completa imbécil en cada realidad? ¿Siempre estás condenada a cuidarme hasta que me convierta en una persona decente?".**

"Estás siendo demasiado dura. Estabas sufriendo cada día de tu vida, sólo querías que terminara con un recuerdo feliz. Todo esto que dices ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza".

**"Tal vez deberías habértelo planteado. Tal vez deberías ser sincera conmigo en esos momentos. Como por ejemplo, cuando me enteré de la traición de Rachel en la caravana de Frank. Deberías haberme dicho que dejara de ser un puto bebé, que juntara mis cosas y que dejara de culpar a los demás por mis problemas, y quizás entonces no tendrías que haberme sacado de mi miseria en esa linea de tiempo ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso?"**

**"Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho todo eso. Te recordaré esta conversación en algún momento en el futuro, puedes estar segura de ello".**

**"¡Ja! No, ¿por qué lo harías? Seré la novia más impecable y atenta que alguien pueda tener. Deberías contar tus estrellas de la suerte".**

Me acerco a ella para que me abrace. Todavía se siente un poco incómoda por eso. Puedo sentir sus ojos mirando mi perfil mientras se inclino hacia atrás y respiro profundamente.

 **"Estás haciendo la cara de nuevo"** , dice ella. " **¿Qué tienes en mente?"**

**"¿Cara? ¿Qué cara?"**

**" Labios apretados y cejas hinchadas. Como si estuvieras esperando que el mundo explote."**

**"¿Hago esa cara?"**

**"Definitivamente haces esa cara."**

**"¿Cuándo te volviste tan perceptiva?"**

**"Oye, dame algo de crédito. Como ahora mismo, te estás demorando, tratando de averiguar cómo decir eso que da vueltas en tu cabeza."**

Cielos. Sus poderes han vuelto y atacan de nuevo.

 **"Supongo que..."**  Di un suspiro. **"Supongo que he estado esperando a que me preguntes si puedo traer a tu padre de vuelta."**

**"Oh."**

Las cosas se calman. Hay poco trafico. Un avión muy distante acelera sus motores.

Ella apoya su mejilla contra mi cabeza.  **"¿Olvidaría esto si lo hicieras, Max? ¿Se borrarán todos los recuerdos desde que volviste a mí?"**

**"Sí, eso es lo que pasa, pero espero que sean reemplazados por otros mejores. Aunque ni siquiera sé cómo funcionaría después del gran cambio. ¿Sería difícil? No sé. Pero siempre podría intentarlo, si me lo pidieras".**

Otro tramo de silencio.

**"¿Tendrías que pasar por otra terrible experiencia? Por favor, sé honesta".**

Pienso en ello.

**"Probablemente. En realidad no lo sé, entraría en una nueva realidad y tendría que descubrirlo. Tal vez rehacer... ciertas cosas que aún no he mencionado. Tal vez arriesgarme a tener grandes problemas más tarde".**

**"¿Y aún así lo harías?"**

**"Sí. Si me lo pidieras. Si me dijeras que te haría feliz".**

¿Se enamoraría de mí si yo no volviera a su vida en un momento de necesidad?

Me gustaría pensar que lo haría.

Chloe me tiene cerca de su pecho y me besa la cabeza.  **"Estoy bien, Max. No te preocupes por eso."**

**"Oh. ¿En serio?"**

Sus labios tocan suavemente la punta de mi oreja. " **Mm-hmm."**

Envueltos en calor de otro, vemos como los primeros rayos de sol rompen sobre las montañas. Su susurro es una brisa en mi piel.

**"Soy más feliz ahora de lo que nunca he sido."**

**OoO**

Me quedo despierta toda la noche, tengo un apetito voraz. En el centro de la ciudad hay una bonita y discreta tienda de sándwiches que se ha convertido en mi favorita a lo largo de los años. Casi. A juzgar por los ruidosos y satisfactorios mordiscos de Chloe, cuando nos pusimos cómodas en el pequeño y adorable nicho de la terraza, ella siente lo mismo.

Es cierto que está en cierta disonancia con nuestro actual tema de conversación.

 **"Vale, estoy muy confundida",**  dice mientras se chupa los dedos.  **"Estas de vuelta en la silla del psicópata, porque... ¿por qué?"**

**"Romper la foto creó una línea de tiempo donde Jefferson quemó mi diario. Se enfadó porque estaba 'desperdiciando mi potencial', o lo que sea. Sin mi diario, no podría usar las fotos para escapar. Así que todo lo de reportarlo a David, ganar el concurso fue borrado, nunca sucedió".**

**"Pero...ya te habías escapado, porque usaste las fotos, y lo recuerdas, pero luego las fotos se quemaron, lo que significa que nunca pudiste haber escapado, lo que significa que tus recuerdos no deberían existir...¿no es esto una horrible paradoja? ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?"**

**"No realmente, sólo estás pensando desde fuera de la experiencia. Tienes razón, desde un punto de vista oficial, todo lo que existe es la línea de tiempo final, y todas estas otras cosas nunca suceden en realidad - pero mi conciencia de alguna manera persiste fuera de ella, guardo todos los recuerdos. Y, supongo... nuestra conciencia, ahora. Siempre y cuando estemos juntas."**

**"¿Cómo es que no estás completamente loca ahora, lidiando con toda esta mierda en tu cabeza?"**

**"Creo que podría estarlo, pero lo escondo bien."**

**"O, ya sabes, eres una chica dura disfrazada con un disfraz de niña hipster, creo que eso es lo que más me gusta."**  Se rellena la boca con su último bocado. " **¿Cómo lo hiciste?"**

 **"Eso es, no había salida."**  Me toma un buen rato masticar, aumentando la tensión dramática.  **"Me habría matado si alguien no hubiera entrado y me hubiera salvado en el momento justo. Adivina quién fue".**

Ella traga.  **"Uh... ¿el Caballero Blanco Warren? ¿Te sigui hasta allí?"**

**"Oh Señor, de ninguna manera. Es una broma, ¿verdad?"**

**"¡Hey, él golpeó al chico Prescott!"**

**"Sí, supongo que sí. No, en realidad fue David Madsen".**

**"Oh, mierda. ¿El soldado? ¿En serio?"**

**"Entró furioso, le dio una paliza a Jefferson y me salvó la vida."**

Sí, omitiré la parte en la que David miserablemente no lo hizo hasta que me las arreglé para crear una distracción lo suficientemente buena. Han pasado dos años desde que ocurrió, no puedo recordar cada detalle.

El shock de Chloe se ha transformado en un abatido giro de ojos. **"Maldita sea".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿Qué te parece? Se lo debo, a lo grande. Esto es una estupidez. No me extraña que te hayas puesto tan pesada a lo que se refiere ese tema".**

**"¿Sugerir que le des una oportunidad es 'ser una pesada' ahora? Lo que apenas has intentado hacer, por cierto..."**

**"Vete a la mierda, Caulfield".**

**"David te ama, lo creas o no. Y es verdad, él tiene problemas, no eres sólo tú. Pero empieza en alguna parte, ¿Vale? Y te garantizo, te lo prometo, que volverá en sí. Sólo háblale como si fuera un ser humano. Llevará algún tiempo, pero ya lo verás".**

**"Mira eso, la viajera del tiempo que lo sabe todo. Va a ser difícil discutir contigo por cualquier cosa que digas, ¿no?"**

**"Soy una Maestra del Tiempo razonable, mantendré la condescendencia al mínimo."**

**"Uh-huh. Sólo sigue con tu maldita historia..."**

**OoO**

El parque es un lugar diferente por la noche. Algo aterrador, o lo sería, si no pudiera dominar completamente a ningún punk que intente meterse con nosotras.

Pasamos el rato fuera de los senderos, en las rocas sobre el pequeño estanque. Volvimos a la noche principalmente para que mis padres no encontraran una habitación vacía y se preocuparan hasta enfermar... pero también lo hicimos simplemente porque podemos.

Estoy junto al agua, tirando guijarros. Chloe se sienta cerca y lleva un rato con la cabeza en las manos. Finalmente me mira.

**"¿Qué clase de elección jodida es esa?"**

**"Es justo la que terminamos."**

**"¿Destruir nuestra ciudad o verme morir? Eso es una mierda sádica, Max..."**

**"Pruebas de fuego".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Es lo que me dijiste, mucho después. Cada elección y cada problema que atravesábamos era una prueba de fuego que nos preparaba para el gran mal al final de la historia. Tenías razón, pero resultó un poco más complicado que eso. Aún no teníamos ni idea de todo eso de los espíritus".**

**"Cosas de espíritus",**  murmura y sacude la cabeza. De todas las cosas que le estoy diciendo, aceptar la idea de un panteón mágico es lo que le está dando más problemas. Siempre le ha gustado más la ciencia ficción que lo sobrenatural.

**"Así que... supongo que no te arriesgaste a volver... "**

**"No, volví. No me lo pediste, pero sabía que era lo que creías que era correcto, renunciar a tu vida para salvar a todos. Así que me senté en el baño, y no hice nada, y... el tornado nunca llegó. Tu sacrificio salvó a Arcadia Bay, funcionó. El problema era que yo... no podía soportarlo".**

Obviamente está confundida, pero la compasión está por encima de todo.  **"Por supuesto que no, Max. Estaría completamente destrozada si tuvieras que hacer eso."**

**"Lo intenté de verdad, ¿sabes? Durante casi medio año. Traté de hacer que funcionara, pero se puso peor y peor. Yo sólo... te necesitaba. Si ese tiempo me enseñó algo, es que ya no podría vivir sin ti. Así que hice lo egoísta. Usé la foto de la mariposa y volví al maldito baño, y me dejé una nota para mantenerte con vida sin importar qué. Sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar, y lo hice de todos modos".**

Ella se acerca a mi. Sus brazos envuelven mi espalda, acercándome a su cadera. " **No puedo imaginarme cómo era..."**

Me hundo fácilmente en ella. Su frente se apoya en mi sien, pero pronto se levanta con una repentina realización. " **Espera. Espera, ¿así que mantuviste tus poderes, pero la tormenta no ocurrió? Pensé que conseguirlos era la razón de toda la locura de la realidad, debido a la...cosa. ¿Esa cosa de los espíritus?"**

**"Correcto. Los poderes se habían ido, sí. Temporalmente. Yo, uh...los recuperé, después de..."**

Entrando en Cringe Ville, población: Max Caulfield.

**"¿Podría haber terminado tirándome del faro?"**

Chloe inclina su cabeza hacia mí. Ella parpadea de una manera que ya es demasiado familiar, como...bueno, como si le hubiera dicho que salté desde un lugar muy alto para poder recuperar mis superpoderes.

 **"¿Sabes qué?"**  Me pone una mano encima de la cabeza como si fuera una niñita valiente. " **Apuesto a que la otra Chloe ya te ha dado un montón de mierda sobre esto, así que te haré un favor y dejaré que sigas hablando". ¿De acuerdo?"**

Ella me trae de vuelta a sus brazos.  **"Cuéntame todo sobre lo mucho que me extrañaste, Julieta."**

**OoO**

Ser capaz de abrazarla de nuevo todavía se siente como una burbuja de ensueño que está a punto de estallar. Estamos en la cima de la torre de toboganes, escondidas entre murallas de juguete. Esperaba encontrar a una persona sin hogar durmiendo aquí, pero está sorprendentemente limpio.

Chloe se ha puesto tiesa a mi lado.

**"Sean Prescott".**

El nombre viene como un susurro, partes iguales de temor y alarma. Puedo sentir su trago, recogiendo sus pensamientos.  **"Mierda, Max. ¿Esto va hacia donde creo que va?"**

Sólo por el tono de su voz puedo saber exactamente lo que quiere decir.  **"Probablemente. ¿Adónde crees que va?"**

**"Los Prescott fueron asesinados. Sean Prescott recibió tres tiros en la cabeza, lo llamaron asesinato a gran escala, y nadie pudo averiguar quién lo hizo, ni por qué, ni cómo, exactamente. Toda su mansión se quemó hasta los cimientos el mismo día con Dianne Prescott todavía dentro, y descubrieron que obviamente fue un incendio provocado, daba igual la hora y el día siempre hablaban sobre el caso, estoy segura de que has oído hablar sobre eso".**

**"Si, lo recuerdo."**

Las llamas aún están en mi mente. Pude oler la gasolina en mis dedos durante toda una semana. Cuando me fui, sólo quedaban cenizas de la Sala de Arte.

**"Pero estaban vivos en tu realidad, años después. Y nos perseguían. Así que... yap..."**

**"Fui yo, Chloe. Lo hice, fue lo primero que hice después del reinicio. Tuve que hacerlo, ellos...realmente no tuve elección con ellos. Estaba totalmente destrozada cuando terminé".**

Sigo esperando lanzar la bomba que llevará las cosas demasiado lejos para ella, pero no hay mucha reacción. Su respiración se mantiene estable. Su mejilla, apoyada en mi cabeza, ni siquiera se mueve. Ella se mantiene algo tensa, pero incluso eso se calma en poco tiempo. En todo caso, se está aferrando a mí un poco más fuerte.

Chloe vuelve a reajustar silenciosamente la lente a través de la cual ve el mundo.

 **"No mataste a Jefferson,"**  dice finalmente,  **"incluso con toda la mierda retorcida que hizo. Si lo hubieras matado, se lo habría merecido".**

**"Lo sé."**

**"Pero... los mataste."**

**"No sólo eso. Lo que hice destruyó a su familia. Con sus padres muertos, Nathan Prescott se volvió loco y terminó internado. Kristine Prescott finalmente dejó el país y toda su riqueza atrás. Sus propiedades pasaron a ser propiedad del Estado, su empresa se dividió y se vendió de forma fragmentaria. Todo por lo que los Prescott trabajaron se ha ido o está en ruinas".**

No hay fuego en las palabras. Tampoco es una vergüenza. Son sólo... hechos. El resultado final inmutable de una larga y enrevesada cadena de acontecimientos.

Chloe me está acercando.

**"¿Qué te hicieron esos cabrones, Max?"**

**"¿Todo esto no te desanima?"**

**"Es muy pesado, pero...dije que estoy aquí para ti, no importa lo que pase. Lo dije en serio. Si tú más que nadie fuiste empujada a hacer lo que hiciste, va a haber una buena razón. Quiero decir, si hubiera matado a alguien, ¿me alejarías? ¿O creerías inmediatamente que no tenía otra opción?"**

Me quedo callada por un momento, con las manos ociosas acariciando el brazo que ella tiene suelto sobre mi regazo.  **"Prefiero apuñalarme con un tenedor que alejarte."**

 **"Hah. Así es."**  Me mete la nariz en el pelo.  **"Esto es real, Max. Soy real, estoy contigo. Has pasado por todas estas realidades, me has perdido tantas veces, no te culpo por dudar, pero... ya puedes dejar de tener miedo".**

El amor de Chloe. La razón de cada sacrificio. Mi hogar al final del viaje. ¿Puedo creer que por fin he llegado? ¿Podría ser esta realmente la última vez que nos alcancemos la una a la otra?

**"Tienes razón. Todavía tengo miedo. Necesito... confiar en ti".**

**"Estoy aquí para ti para siempre. Lo digo en serio."**

Yo asiento lentamente.  **"Te creo."**

 **"Bien"**. Sus labios presionan mi cuello para sellar el trato. El dulce cosquilleo me hace estremecer la columna vertebral.  **"¿Qué hicieron esos malditos imbéciles para ganarse la ira de Maxster?"**

**"Bueno...eso viene después. Primero, está la triste historia de BetaMax".**

**OoO**

Detengo el flujo del tiempo cuando nos acercamos a la casa de mis padres para que nadie pueda oírnos. Sí, lo sé, vamos a deshacerlo de todos modos, así que de qué sirve la falsa precaución, no me importa. Sin duda, mis mejillas rojas y ardientes podrían iluminar la calle por sí solas, ¿quién necesita linternas?

**"Estás siendo una pesada con este tema, eres increíble."**

Chloe se ríe de nuevo. Todo esto le parece muy divertido.  **"Vamos, ¿realmente no me lo vas a contar?"**

**"Es sólo que es raro, ¿de acuerdo? Somos, como... niños ahora, más o menos. Me siento como una pervertida."**

**"Sabes que tengo acceso a Internet, ¿verdad? He visto tanta inmundicia, que literalmente no puedes sorprenderme con este tipo de cosas".**

**"¡Pero no es lo mismo! Es personal, es algo íntimo entre tú y yo..."**

**"Bien, sólo di sí o no, entonces. ¿Puedes al menos decirme eso? Ya sé la respuesta, de todos modos. No hay manera de que no lo hiciéramos."**

**"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes, exactamente?"**

**"Um, estoy loca por ti y no hay forma de que me hubiera guardado las manos para mí misma?"**

**"Bueno, para tu información, siempre tuve que hacer el primer movimiento. Ahí lo dejo."**

**"Así que hiciste un movimiento, ¿eh? Cuéntame más sobre tu primer movimiento".**

**"¿Quieres parar? ¡Ni siquiera es relevante para la historia! De todos modos, no pienso en ello. Me vuelve loca."**

**"Max, no hay forma de que no pienses en ello. Joder, pienso en ello todo el tiempo y ni siquiera tengo los recuerdos para empezar".**

**"¡Cielos, Chloe, para ya!"**

**"¿Por qué? Es lo que hace la gente enamorada, ¿sabes? Está bien hablar de ello. Jesús, ¿siempre fuiste tan mojigata?"**

**"No se trata de eso, es sólo que, no sé, ¡es inapropiado! El viaje en el tiempo realmente me jodió con esto. Todo este tiempo he tenido estos sentimientos totalmente legítimos y maduros hacia ti, empeorados por las putas hormonas, y todo el tiempo me he sentido coma un asquerosa total porque, hola, ya ni siquiera tengo la edad legal para dar mi consentimiento. Estoy atrapada en esta extraña zona crepuscular donde soy mayor y más joven que tú, es una mierda total. Desearía que todo esto hubiera pasado a nuestros veinte años".**

**"Pobre Max, está tan caliente por su mejor amiga! Me estremezco al imaginar la frecuencia con la que pintas con los dedos..."**

**"Oh Dios mío, ¿podemos pasar a todas las cosas terribles que aún tengo que decirte?"**

**OoO**

Helado antes del amanecer en el banco del patio bajo las estrellas de la ciudad, porque ¿por qué no?

**"Oh, mierda. Max, me acabo de dar cuenta... ¿van a ocurrir esos tornados? Nada ha cambiado realmente, ¿verdad?"**

**"Sinceramente, no lo sé. Estaremos listas, de una forma u otra".**

**"Supongo que no has pasado por más visiones".**

**"No. No ha habido nada desde el reinicio. No creo que pueda tenerlas todavía, supongo que se desarrollan después de los dieciocho".**

**"Pero, uh...tienes todos estos poderes ahora mismo."**  Se pone una cucharada grande de chocolate en la boca.  **"Ah don geddit."**

**"En serio, ¿cómo lo haces sin que se te congele el cerebro?"**

Se encoge de hombros.  **"Cráneo grueso, supongo."**

**"Me quitaste el chiste de los labios..."**

Se lame la cuchara.  **"Lo sé. ¿Sabías que el término científico para la congelación cerebral es ganglioneuralgia esfenopalatina?"**

**"Oh, Dios mío. Eres la nerd más grande de esta casa, ¿cómo puedes saber eso?"**

**"Lo busqué el otro día, ¡en realidad! Y pensé que era genial, así que lo memoricé. "¡Ganglioneuralgia esfenopalatina, perras!"**

**"Ese... es un grito de batalla realmente horrible, Chloe."**

**"Lo sé, ¿verdad? ¡Les enseñaremos a temerlo! Pero, ¿volviendo a tus visiones?"**

Estoy moviendo la cabeza. Las conversaciones sufren del síndrome de descarrilamiento constante con ella. **"Sí, claro...las visiones son cosa suya, aparentemente. Los tendría sin todas esas cosas de mariposas entrometidas. Son parte de la razón por la que el espíritu se entromete, la gente ahí fuera sólo tiene estos extraños talentos, si quieres llamarlos así".**

**"Así que... también eres una mutante, eso es lo que me estás diciendo."**

**"Cielos, gracias".**

**"¡Eh, no está mal! Puedo llamarte Kitty Pryde de ahora en adelante."**

**"Por favor, no lo hagas".**

**"Ya es demasiado tarde, Kitty. Entonces supongo que no sabremos de los tornados hasta que esté cerca de ocurrir. Vamos a prepararnos, sin embargo. ¿Verdad?"**

**"Por supuesto."**  Ya ha terminado con su helado, así que cambio los cuencos con ella. Me gusta verla comer.  **"Y lo creas o no, creo que es mejor si las tormentas ocurren. Hay algo mucho peor que viene después, la gente estará más dispuesta a escuchar y salir de aquí si un par de tornados destruyen la ciudad".**

**"¿Algo...peor?"**

Parece preocupada, pero no tanto. No está precisamente enamorada de nuestra ciudad natal. Aunque estoy bastante segura de que preferiría que no muriera gente inocente. No sé si podré salvar a cada persona, pero una cosa está muy clara en mi mente.

Joyce, Kate y Pompidou vivirán vidas largas y felices en esta realidad.

**"Arcadia está perdida, Chloe, literalmente condenada. La ciudad será completamente borrada. Estaba a punto de decirte por qué."**

**OoO**

Fuera de la ventana de mi habitación, mientras la luz del sol del amanecer nos ilumina por segunda vez, Chloe llora por mí. Ella me abraza, me escucha cuando salen las palabras y solloza en silencio.

Chloe me pidió que no ocultara nada. Le mentí y le prometí que no lo haría. Porque, ¿de qué le serviría si supiera todos los detalles, por muy vanos y oscuros que fueran? No puede usar esa mierda horrible en su vida. Nadie puede

Pero... empecé. Y cuanto más hablaba, más palabras y lágrimas salían de mí. Recordé algunas cosas que creía haber olvidado antes, encontré otras que se me habían perdido, todas feas, todas crueles. Las había mantenido escondidas dentro de mí durante tanto tiempo que no tenía ni idea de cuánto les dolía ser libres. Creer en alguien que las escuchara y me confirmara que todo era una verdaderamente mierda, y que nunca debería haber pasado por algo así.

Ella hace todas estas cosas y mucho más. Porque Chloe es la única alma humana en este mundo que podría hacer eso. Y por más jodido y egoísta que siempre he sido, no dejo de hablar, no dejo de cargarla con mi dolor. Hablo a través de su lucha por el aire y su agarre desesperado alrededor de mi cadera, y a través de sus ojos entrecerrados y su mano temblorosa cubriendo su boca con sollozos agonizantes.

Mis ojos están húmedos y mis mejillas mojadas, porque no hay mundo en el que pueda escuchar su llanto y no derramar mis propias lágrimas. Pero sigo con ello. Sigo contándoselo todo. Así debe ser la catarsis.

Los días se desdibujan entre sí, la tortura de entrenamiento forzada y el dolor inconmensurable en una escala. Se lo digo a ella.

Zarcillos negros como huesos de araña en mis pensamientos y en mi voluntad dirigidos contra mí misma, el largo descenso a una oscura tumba de desesperación y mi última y mortal salida. Se lo digo.

Bluewing y su decisión, que nunca fue una, ama lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir los cimientos de la realidad, y una red de horror del destino destruida por mi mano. Se lo digo.

Una promesa, redimida a balazos, atrapada en el regazo del tiempo. Una herida en el estómago que, rompiendo nuestras cadenas, compró nuestra libertad. Todo el tiempo que pasé llorando a la mujer que ya no podía ser, y las terribles agonías que atormentaban mi corazón en la puerta de su casa.

Le cuento todo. Chloe me abraza, y con los dedos húmedos me quita la carga de los hombros, para que a partir de ahora podamos llevarla juntas, una al lado de la otra. Con baba en sus labios y fuego en los ojos me dice que fui demasiado indulgente. Sus muertes por sí solas no serían suficientes, abandonaron el escenario con demasiada rapidez y merecían algo mucho peor. Nunca debo sentirme culpable por nuestra legítima venganza.

Descansamos bajo una tierna luz anunciadora, en paz colocamos la carga entre nosotras y sentimos dentro y fuera el cálido florecimiento de nuestra alianza íntima. Es una nueva conexión entre nosotras, otra que la que una vez tuvimos, ya no forjada en el infierno que sufrimos, sino forjada en el resplandor del sol brillante en el horizonte, y sin embargo tan fuerte e íntima como siempre. Se siente como si fuera sólo el principio.

Y un poco más tarde, cuando ella susurra en mi oído, que nunca, nunca, nunca me dejará..

Entonces me queda claro de una vez por todas de que todo esto esta pasando de verdad...y descanso..por fin.

**OoO**

Nos miramos, acurrucadas en mi cama. Son las once y pico de ayer por la noche. Luchamos para mantener los ojos abiertos aunque estemos cansadas.

No nos hablamos. Suavemente paso mis dedos por su pelo, escuchando su respiración. El dorso de su mano me acaricia la mejilla con una lenta y adorable caricia.

Haría todo de nuevo, sólo para estar en este momento.

Nuestros cuerpos se mueven al unísono, se inclinan unos hacia otros con devoción y beben con amor. Nos invade tan naturalmente como un latido del corazón cuando nos besamos. Podría pasar toda una vida aquí y ahora, a su lado. Sabe mejor que cualquier recuerdo, más dulce que cualquier promesa.

Nuestros labios se separan, pero no del todo. Me inhala de la misma manera que antes. Como lo hará innumerables veces más en nuestro futuro común. Nuestras cabezas se apoyan unas contra la otra, frente a frente, nos robamos mutuamente el aliento, mecidas hacia adelante y hacia atrás en este momento alquímico. Dividida y mentolada, como nuestro cepillo de dientes común, porque se olvidó el suyo en su casa otra vez.

 **"Así que, Max"** , susurra.

**"¿Sí?"**

**"¿Qué viene después?"**

He intentado hacer planes en mi cabeza, pero no tengo ni idea. Deberíamos al menos graduarnos de la secundaria esta vez, ya es una cuestión de principios. Mis padres siguen allí, frágiles y esperanzados por su inofensiva hija. La destrucción de Arcadia se avecina en un futuro no muy lejano. Un mundo de bichos raros superpoderosos tendrá que ser tratado, de una forma u otra. Todavía no puedo conducir legalmente.

Hay tanta alegría en mi corazón ahora mismo, que honestamente no me importa nada de eso. Le doy la sonrisa más dulce que puedo reunir.

**"El futuro esta al alcance de nuestras manos, mi amor."**

Ella me sonríe, brillante y esperanzada.  _Oh, mi preciosa Chloe..._

No me preocupa el futuro. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, y si no lo hacemos, siempre podemos volver atrás y volver a intentarlo. Encontraremos el camino correcto.

Juntas.


	15. Epílogo - Estaciones por venir

Mis pasos son suaves y húmedos en el sendero cubierto de hojas, paso junto a los escasos árboles y a los arbustos que me llegan a la cintura. El lugar me es familiar, el camino que he recorrido antes. Sobre mí se cierne un cielo que es una enorme nube de lluvia, lista para desencadenar una inundación jamas vista antes.

Hay un estruendo en el fondo, como el de un lejano motor a reacción. Ni una hoja se mueve. Todo a mi alrededor está en perfecta quietud.

Me muevo hasta el acantilado y miro hacia abajo. Arcadia Bay, muerta en la oscuridad de la noche. En lugar de un faro en la cima del lejano acantilado frente a nosotras, sólo hay restos dentados de roca maltrecha. Unos pocos barcos abandonados se hunden en la arena y en el fondo del mar, ahora que el agua se ha retirado.

Más allá, en la estruendosa distancia, una presencia curva el horizonte. Está creciendo, hinchándose, acercándose rápidamente. Para eso vinimos aquí. Para ver cómo sucede.

Chloe está a mi lado, siempre ahí, siempre conmigo cuando la necesito. Me coge de la mano, porque no hay carga que no quiera llevar conmigo.

**"Ojalá dejaras de castigarte así. No tienes que volver a verlo, Max".**

**"Sí, así es."**

Un muro de agua tan alto como una montaña; un leviatán, rugiendo con sus fauces abismales, viene a estrellarse contra la orilla y destruir todo a su paso.

**"Sigues viniendo aquí como si fuera tu maldita culpa."**

**"¿No lo es? Tuve la opción de detenerlo".**

**"¿Y luego qué, morir? ¿Dejarme morir? No fue una elección en absoluto. Deja de matarte por eso".**  Sus brazos me rodean.  **"Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, no hay nada más. Más vale que sea la última vez".**

**"Lo sera. Gracias, Chloe."**

**"¿Gracias? Estaré siempre para ti".**

**"No, gracias por mantenerme cuerda todos estos años."**

Ella resopla.  **"Algo cuerda..."**

Nuestras manos anidadas sobre mi pecho, vemos el océano tragarse la cáscara desierta que es Arcadia. Nos quedamos toda la noche, hasta que amanece más allá de las montañas.

Eventualmente ella me saca del acantilado.

**"Es hora de irse a casa, Max."**

**"¿Qué? No, hay tanto trabajo que hacer todavía, ni siquiera hemos..."**

**"Lo siento, ¿eso sonó como una sugerencia? No estoy preguntando, estoy diciendo: vas a dejar que te lleve a casa, y luego vas a poner tu trasero en el sofá, dejar que Bongo se suba a tu regazo y tomar una siesta mientras yo cocino algo delicioso para las dos".**

Estaba frunciendo el ceño hasta que surgió la parte de "cocinar".  **"¿Qué clase de cosa?"**

**"¿No estás emocionada por averiguarlo? Vamos, todo seguirá aquí cuando regresemos. Sé cómo te pones, sé cómo serás siempre, y no dejaré que vuelvas a trabajar hasta desfallecer"..**

**"Como si fuera la única. Eras así con el problema de Sam, hasta que lo resolvimos".**

Emite una risa amarga.  **"Esa chica está loca de remate. Me voy a enfadar si vuelve a perder los estribos".**

**"Dale un respiro, ni siquiera fue su culpa. Culpa a Kristine y a toda su mierda enrevesada. Ella puede ser una perra a veces."**

**"Max, no quiero ser aguafiestas y sé que se lo merecía, pero mataste a sus padres".**

Presiono mis labios.  **"Gracias por el recordatorio, me había olvidado de todo."**

 **"No me des las gracias nena."**  Me da una palmadita en el trasero y comienza a caminar hacia el sendero.  **"Me muero por una ducha."**

Permanezco firmemente en mi lugar, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos decididamente inflexibles. ¿Por qué me da órdenes tan fácilmente?

**"Que sea un baño, y tenemos un trato."**

Ella mira hacia atrás, esa chispa viva que adoro iluminando sus ojos. **"No estaba negociando, pero..."**  Ella mira hacia abajo y sonríe.  **"Estoy de acuerdo con eso."**

Sintiéndome suficientemente apaciguada, la sigo mientras ella busca el lugar. Vagabundea un poco, con los ojos entreabiertos como si el vierto la guiara.

Se detiene junto a un árbol torcido y a una larga y escarpada roca que descansa sobre su costado.  **"Por aquí. Este es un buen lugar. Estamos listas para irnos".**

**"No olvides anclarlo bien".**

**"Por el amor de Dios, ¿alguna vez olvidaras ese pequeño desliz?"**

**"Bueno, discúlpame por no querer que el espacio me succione."**

**"No exageres ahora, ni siquiera fue tan malo, ¡lo cerré inmediatamente!"**

**"Sí, después de que la mitad de la casa fue destrozada. Preferiría que no volviera a pasar".**

Mueve los ojos, incluso mientras me ofrece su mano.  **"Como sea, no fue tan malo..."**

La tomo.  **"Admito que has mejorado mucho."**

 **"Ooh, alabanzas a regañadientes, mi tipo favorito."**  Levanta la mano derecha.  **"Silencio ahora."**

 **"Espera..."**  Me acerco y arreglo el cuello arrugado de su blusa, suavizándolo bien. Últimamente ha estado vistiendo este impresionante look formal-punk, con sus piercings, su ropa interior de color fuego, pantalones elegantes y camisas lujosas. Lo hace funcionar como sólo Chloe puede hacerlo.  **"Aquí tienes."**

**"Debe lucir brillante para la cámara después de todo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?"**

**"Cada uno de tus momentos grita por una instantánea, mi amor."**

**"Lo sé."**

Molestar a Chloe es mi pasatiempo favorito, nunca envejece. Sólo dura más si tomo fotos.

Ella vuelve a tender la mano. Sus dedos tamborilean y pinchan en una malla invisible que sólo ella puede ver. La estilizada mariposa impresa en el dorso de su mano empieza a brillar.

 **"Prepárate"** , me advierte.

**"Adelante, estoy lista".**

Su mano se hunde en el espacio que tenemos ante nosotras, desapareciendo por un momento; colores iridiscentes bajan por su brazo en una explosión de relámpagos y enredaderas forjadas que se enredan con su tatuaje. La repentina carga que se extiende a través de ella me golpea los sentidos, pero ya estoy acostumbrada. Chispas y fragmentos de lluvia del espacio-tiempo sobre nosotras cuando ella comienza a sacar la mano. El sonido es como cien hojas de papel rasgandoa al unísono.

Chloe vuelve a poner sus piernas en posición para una mayor sujeción y tracción, tirando con toda su fuerza y poder, como si quisiera derribar esa cortina invisible del mundo que tiene ante sí. El camino recto se abre bajo las chispas, llueven a nuestro alrededor. Su brazo es un resplandeciente faro de todos los colores del arco iris mientras completa su agujero en otro universo.

De acuerdo, bueno, estrictamente hablando, sólo lleva a nuestro rincón remoto al pie de los Alpes, pero no suena bien de esa manera.

Ella tropieza brevemente, inmediatamente me paro a su lado y la sostengo. Su pecho fluye bajo el esfuerzo, su sien brilla debido al sudor. Ella mira la grieta frente a nosotras.

 **"Increíble",**  dice entre jadeos. **"Y en el primer intento".**

La grieta forma un arco tambaleante que devora la tierra que tenemos ante nosotras, cuyos bordes están llenos de relámpagos danzantes y oro fundido. Como siempre, el olor es esta cosa picante y húmeda, que siempre me recuerda al vapor que sale del asfalto horneado al sol después de un breve destello de lluvia.

Al otro lado del portal, el sol del atardecer brilla sobre las hermosas tejas de cerámica y las prístinas paredes blancas. Sobre el hermoso conjunto de puertas metálicas que protegen la valla exterior, un letrero curvo de madera grabado en negro cuelga de un arco superior. Cada letra está tallada a mano con cuidado lento y paciente.

_La Casa al Final de los Tiempos._

La visión de esto calienta mi corazón. Hay momentos en que la nostalgia ataca una vez más y yo añoro dolorosamente nuestros viejos tiempos en la calle, nuestras aventuras con Betsy tres puntos cero, antes de que toda la leyenda de la mariposa volviera a poner nuestras vidas patas arriba...

...Y luego siempre recuerdo cómo era realmente en ese entonces. Creo que mi pobre y viejo trasero nunca se recuperará completamente de las sentadillas que Chloe me obligaba a realizar

 **"Tienes razón, amor."**  Me acerco a ella y le beso la parte inferior de la mandíbula.  **"Es bueno volver a casa de vez en cuando."**

Chloe se ríe y me rodea con su brazo la cadera. La grieta cruje a nuestro alrededor mientras caminamos.

Los últimos doce años nos han exigido mucho, hemos vivido muchas cosas interesantes, y hasta ahora no podemos ver paz en nuestras vidas en un futuro cercano...

* * *

Se dice que es imposible lograr un mundo perfecto, y que quizás deberíamos aprender a dar todo lo humanamente posible para aprovechar al máximo las cartas que recibimos. Dicen que debemos aceptar el dolor, la tragedia y la pérdida. Y que siempre debemos mirar hacia adelante, olvidar las muertes y aprender de la pena y el dolor, para así hacernos mas fuertes.

Es un buen consejo. Mucha sabiduría habita en estas palabras. Yo misma las creí una vez.

Las personas que afirman esto, no son realmente viajeros del tiempo.

La pregunta que nos atormenta día tras día no es cuánto podemos lograr con lo que tenemos. Nuestra pregunta es: ¿cuándo paramos? ¿Dónde trazamos la línea?

Vivimos juntas. Hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para cuidar de la gente de Arcadia, era nuestra responsabilidad. Conocimos a todas las víctimas de Jefferson y nos aseguramos de que se quedara en ese agujero de mierda. Cuidamos bien a nuestros padres, aunque nunca entiendan completamente quiénes o en qué se convirtieron sus hijas.

¿Armonía en el panteón mágico? Lo estamos intentando. Tenemos un equipo de verdad en marcha. Algunos están más dispuestos que otros.

¿Detener a los criminales trastornados antes de que actúen? Ahora se ha convertido en una especie de rutina. Sus miserables vidas no destrozaran a más personas inocentes.

¿Prevenir desastres ambientales? ¿Proveer asistencia en caso de desastres inevitables? Podemos lograr mucho ahora que conocemos a las personas adecuadas para contactar.

¿Qué pasa con el terrorismo?

¿Qué hay de la redistribución de la riqueza?

Podríamos lograr algo en casi cualquier cosa. ¿Cuándo paramos?

Podríamos lograr cualquier cosa. ¿Dónde trazamos la línea?

¿Dónde está la línea entre "podemos" y "debemos"? ¿Cuándo "hacer mucho" se convertirá en "hacer lo suficiente"?

No lo sé. No lo sé. Es posible que tal frontera ni siquiera exista. Sin embargo, confío en que lo sabremos pronto.

Chloe y yo te lo diremos cuando lo averigüemos.


	16. Comentarios del creador (Notas del autor y pensamientos finales)

Esta historia comenzó como una distracción en enero de 2016, mientras esperaba que un editor me respondiera sobre la novela en la que estaba trabajando en ese momento. Better then luego paso a consumir mis pensamientos durante los siguientes ocho meses.

Me encantaría decirte que todo estaba planeado desde el principio, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Tenía una premisa y unas cuantas escenas geniales en las que no podía dejar de pensar, como cuando le dispararon a Max, el saltó de un edificio con su rebobinado como paracaídas, cuando se defendió de una redada mientras se teletransportaba por todo el lugar, momentos sexys y vaporosos en una lujosa caravana. También tenía en mente un monologo final, que es el último discurso de Max en el epílogo. Casi todo lo demás se resolvió en diferentes etapas a la vez que escribía la historia.

Dicho esto, los capítulos que se publicaron a medida que se iban completando significaban planificar muchas cosas con anticipación. Las revisiones apenas ocurrían, creo que lo hice una o dos veces por detalles menores, pero en su mayor parte no ha cambiado desde que fue publicado por primera vez. Hubo varios lugares en los que realmente pensé que me había acorralado, espero que no se noten mucho. A algunas cosas les vendría bien un ajuste ahora que todo está hecho, pero creo que prefiero dejarlo así. Fue una experiencia realmente genial, hacer clic en el botón "post" con cada capítulo sabiendo que no podía (no debía) retirarlo.

No quería empezar a escribir esta historia, en ese entonces. Traté de quitármela de la cabeza y concentrarme en otras cosas, pero seguía volviendo y dejé de luchar contra ello. Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de que los fanfiction tiene un poco de estigma. Los "verdaderos autores" no deben "perder el tiempo" con estas cosas. Bueno, ha sido un placer culpable, miro hacia atrás y no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo. Estoy orgulloso de muchas cosas aquí. Me esforcé mucho por dar lo máximo de mi, y honestamente siento que es lo mejor que he escrito hasta la fecha. Siento que ahora soy mejor escribiendo, y eso es lo que realmente importa al final.

No había demasiada paja mental, tal vez unas tres páginas de escenas eliminadas y material sin usar que no cabía en ningún sitio. Además, investigando qué drogas podría haber usado Jefferson, aprendí que ese uso efectivo de drogas es una licencia puramente artística, y que una droga que funciona de la manera en la que está representada en las inyecciones de Jefferson o en un programa como Dexter simplemente no existen, particularmente si se intenta copiar lo que hace el juego. Es curioso cómo algo puede ser tan omnipresente, simplemente lo aceptas como una cosa que puede suceder. Pero las drogas son el canon de Life is Strange, así que encaja perfectamente en la historia, ¡ja!

De todos modos, si te gusta todo esto de aquí, te invito a que le eches un vistazo a las otras cosas que hago. No tengo más planes para Life is Strange o fanfiction en general, pero voy a seguir escribiendo hasta que me muera. Escribí una [novela](http://www.israelbarbuzano.net/ETERNAL/Eternal.html) que puede que te guste, también es extraña, nerd y romántica como la que acabas de leer. (De hecho, creo que esa podría ser la mejor manera de describir el tipo de historias que me gusta escribir: raras, nerd y románticas.) Además, todos los días publico un gameplay y comentarios en mi [canal de Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8oSqea10PZl2cbYVcjSQ5w), porque realmente soy un nerd. Ocasionalmente hago cosas extrañas allí también, cuando la imaginación me golpea.

Gracias a todos por los amables comentarios y los agradecimientos. Es la mejor sensación que hay, soy muy adicto a ellos. Siempre quise escribir cosas que pudieran significar para otros lo que mis historias favoritas significaban para mí, así que espero haber logrado un poco de eso con esta.

Que esta Max y Chloe en particular, aparezcan de vez en cuando en tus pensamientos, y de la nada traigan una sonrisa melancólica a tus labios.

Relajándose en la casa al final de los tiempos,

-Israel

**OoO**

The Better Then Project está adaptando esta historia en Youtube en forma de audio drama animado. Los resultados son impresionantes hasta ahora y lo recomiendo de todo corazón, suscríbete a ellos para que no te pierdas ningún episodio.

[The Better Then Project](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG7T8Z7vfeX4Zgw23970Wwg/)

Un gran agradecimiento a todos los involucrados. Es surrealista ver a Better Then cobrar vida gracias a este equipo de gente con talento. Espero que todos los que han leído esta historia vayan y la disfruten, y si lo hacéis, ¡no os olvidéis de hacérselo saber en los comentarios!

* * *

**Nota final del traductor**

Cuando empece a traducir esta historia en diciembre de 2018, precisamente en mis vacaciones de navidad, no creí que me llevaría tanto tiempo y esfuerzo. Al final han pasado 5 meses (Y eso que un meses no hice nada), lo habría terminado antes si desde un principio me hubiera propuesto subir un capitulo a la semana, cosa que hice e intente cumplir a partir del capitulo 8.

Obviamente sabia que traducir todo esto no iba a ser tarea fácil pero esperaba un termino medio, no ayudo que fuera una historia super larga y que si os habéis fijado, tiene mas pinta de novela que de fanfic amateur.

Quería traducir Better Then porque fue la primera historia que leí de Life is Strange que realmente me emociono (Si no recuerdo mal la empece a leer en verano de 2016)

Da igual cuantas veces lea esta historia siempre me termina emocionado. Y por eso le guardo un cariño especial.

Cuando iba a subir un capitulo, lo releía para poder encontrar errores menores, incongruencia o frases mal construidas pero aun así deben de seguir habiendo, los capítulos son muy largos y lo quiera o no, me lleva un buen rato leerlo todo de nuevo, pero si, pronto corregiré esos errores que aun perduran.

También tengo que señalar que aparte de fijarme en la historia original, me he leído la traducción al alemán y utilizado algunas cosas. Ya que [Debott ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234286?view_full_work=true)hace un trabajo magnifico de reinterpretación, añadiendo cosas puntuales que mejoran bastarte el gran trabajo que hizo Israel.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de Better Then tanto como yo. En mi perfil de FFN, Wattpad o AO3 podéis ver mis otros trabajos. (Traducciones de She-ra en su mayoría y mi fanfic de Little Witch Academia)

Pues nada, espero volver pronto a este fandom, al que aprecio tanto, con alguna nueva traducción. Porque me es imposible olvidar a Max y a Chloe.


End file.
